The Supreme Overlord: Ainz Ooal Gown
by AbiWolf666
Summary: The guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown Momonga, finds himself alone in a strange world. Will he stay neutral, or will he try to conquer it? (Nazarick will arrive 10 years later.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Just for fun. English is not my first ****language.**

Ainz Ooal Gown was an evil guild that was feared by everyone. Many guilds that tried to attack this guild, didn't even past the second floor, because of the powerful NPC-s that protected it. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was created by 41 players, all of them belonged to the heteromorphic race.

Of course, this guild was too powerful, because it had a World Champion, World Disaster and their leader Momonga used a powerful world item to turn himself into a World Class Enemy. Momonga didn't tell anyone that he was a World Enemy, because he feared that someone might hack his account.

He and his comrades slew many powerful boss monsters. When they defeated the Devourer of the Nine Worlds and the Eight Dragons, the devs gave Ainz Ooal Gown 2 NPCs that could rival Touch Me.

But year after year his comrades started leaving the game because of their real-life problems, and the saddest thing was about to happen...

* * *

YGGDRASIL is about to shut down, Momonga is alone waiting if some of his friends will arrive before the server shut down.

"Only Hero-Hero huh, nobody else." Momonga said with a sad voice.

Momonga got up from his chair and took the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown that he and his friend had worked hard to create it. Momonga left what was known as the Round Table Room and walked through the halls. He reached the 10th floor, the place where he had arrived was a large receiving room, with several figures within. The butler Sebas and the Pleiades were standing here to protect this area from the invaders. However, no player had ever made it this far.

"Follow me."

Momonga led the servants behind him past the magic circle, and laid eyes on the giant doors before him. The majestic set of double doors was over five meters in height and covered in intricate carvings. The left side was shaped into a beautiful goddess, while the right was made to resemble a cruel demon. Momonga touched the large door and it opened by itself.

Momonga advanced through the room, his eye fell on the two females that stood by the right side and the left side of the throne.

One the right side was a beautiful woman who wore a pure white dress and the faint smile on her face was that of a goddess. A pair of curved horns sprouted from the sides of her head. In addition, a pair of black-feathered wings emerged from her waist.

On the left side was another world-class beauty, she wore a deep blue outfit that shows off her impressive curves, she also adorn a crimson cape that billows behind her, she wears silver and blue armor. She had long blonde hair tied on a bun and she wears a golden crown.

Albedo was Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. She was in charge of NPC Floor Guardians.

The other NPC was The Vice Overseer Guardian, Artoria Pendragon (Lancer). While she might look like a divine beauty, in truth she was a demon.

Momonga commanded the NPCs to stand by. After Momonga gave the correct command, he ascended the final steps and arrived at the throne.

"What kind of backstory was she designed with?"

All he knew was that she was the Overseer of the Guardians, as well as the highest-ranked NPC in Nazarick. Momonga opened up a console and began scrolling through the details of Albedo's flavor text.

"She is also a slut."

He could not help but stare.

''…Huh, she is also a slut, what the hell?!''

Momonga could not help but shout. Holding on to his doubts, he read it several times but it was still the same sentence. Even after several moments of pondering the matter, he couldn't think of any other interpretation.

"Hmm let's change it."

"_She loves Momonga_."

"Umu, I think this is better, I hope Tabula will not be angry at me for this."

Momonga turned his head to Artoria that was standing at his left side.

"_Hmm, what about her?!"_

He opened up the console and began scrolling again.

"What the... "She is madly in love with the Guildmaster Momonga?!"

Mamonga was stunned and kept looking at that line. He couldn't think that his friend Blue Planet would write something like this.

"_Uhh, let's leave it like that._"

Momonga tried to forget this now.

"_And the command was _"KNEEL."

All the NPCs inside the throne room fell to one knee in raised his left hand to check the time.

[23:55:48]

"Damn it, this is not fair, I've been here alone for two years protecting The Great Tomb of Nazarick and none of my friends came here just to say hello."

He had sent emails to his old companions, almost none of them showed up.

"Well, of course, they will choose real-life... ahh it was really fun…"

The time on his watch read [23:57]. The server would shut down at 00:00.

That was only natural. Nobody could live in a virtual world, which was why everyone had left, one by one.

Momonga sighed.

He had to wake up at 4 tomorrow. He had to sleep the moment the servers shut down in order not to affect the next day's work.

[23:59:48, 49, 50]

Momonga closed his eyes.

[23:59:58, 59—]

He waited for the automatic logout—

[0:00:00...1,2,3]

Momonga opened his eyes.

"What the…?!"

He had not returned to his familiar room.

"...What the hell is happening here, the server should be shut down now and why am I in a forest?!''

He was not in the Great Tomb of Nazarick but he was in a dark forest.

"_My voice sounds different"_

"Is this YGGDRASIL 2?"

"But I'm still in my high-level avatar."

"And I can't log out."

Momonga was filled with panic, frustration, and suspicion, but he was also surprised by how calm he was considering the circumstances. Forced connections that did not require a console, the chat function, a GM call, a forced logout—

None of them responded. It was as though they had been deleted from the system.

"_uuuhhhh forget it, I need to get out of this forest."_

[FLY]

Freed from the shackles of gravity, Momonga floated lightly into the sky.

Momonga looked to the heavens and he could not help but sigh. He shook his head, as though unable to believe his eyes.

"Amazing… the air here is so fresh that it must never have been polluted."

He had never seen such a clear night sky in his life.

"Beautiful... absolutely beautiful. Blue Planet... this world is like a chest of jewels."

And then he turned his eyes below.

"Wow, this forest is damn huge?"

He had seen similar forests in YGGDRASIL, but this forest was more...real.

Momonga aimed for a point on the ground and landed.

"I have to go to work later and I still can't log out. This game...it's so real and Nazarick…AAAAHHHHH WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING!?

As Momonga shouted the area around him died. All the grass, all the trees rot because of the aura that Momonga released.

"Oh shit, my Despair Aura, I should be more careful."

Suddenly Momonga saw something. It was the body of a small creature.

"_Damn, he was inside my Despair Aura range_."

Momonga approached the creature to verify it. The creature was small and its skin was green.

"A goblin huh, I'm really sorry little guy."

But Momonga found something strange.

"His body should disappear now and live his items behind."

Momonga waited ten seconds and still, the body of the goblin did not fade away.

"Hmm, all right, I should confirm this once and for all."

He took out a black sword from his inventory and stabbed the goblin. Blood began to flow out of the place where he had been stabbed by Momonga.

"_No way... This...This is...Not game…_"

He stepped back from the dead body of the goblin.

"_Holy shit. This is real. This is ALL real. This is actually happening._

He couldn't bring himself to think of this as a game or a dream. This was a real world and was apparently now living in it. If it was real, his body should have felt really tired. Yet' he felt nothing.

"_But I can still use my magic, my skills. I can still access my inventory and I am so calm even after I killed a living being… It is because I am an undead…?"_

Thinking about this made his nonexistent brain to hurt. He needed information about this new world.

* * *

The beautiful sunrises and Momonga have been walking for several hours, he could have used [FLY] but he thought that would be dangerous because he didn't know if undead beings like himself were welcomed.

Suddenly Momonga heard some voices...no, screams. He ran fast in the direction where the screams were coming from. Momonga cast [Perfect Unknowable], a 9th tiers spell, and now he was completely invisible.

Momonga reached where the screams were coming from and he saw a small village, there were two houses burning and many armored knights on horses slaughtering villagers that were running for their life. Some other villagers got stabbed in front of their children without mercy.

"_Yep, I feel nothing, If I were human I would have vomit right now." _Thought Momong while watching this massacre.

"_Touch Me would just go there and help these villagers...All right, I should save them and get information about this world."_

Momonga went to the center of the village where the knight has gathered the surviving villagers. He was walking among the knights, nobody could see him.

* * *

"All right then man, these peasants are all here now, let's kill them all haha."

"As you command captain Belius." The knights obey and got ready their long swords to butcher the villagers like lambs.

The villagers with tears in their eyes begged for mercy and prayed to the gods to save them from this nightmare.

"Hahahaha prayers will not save you from us, even your king doesn't care about you hahaha." Said Belius while laughing.

"I think that's enough." The knights heard this voice and were looking at each other. None of their comrades had a voice like that.

And the owner of that voice revealed himself.

Two points of crimson light burned brightly within the empty orbs of a skull. It wore an elaborate, jet-black academic gown with golden and violet edges. Each of his skeletal fingers had a beautiful ring on it.

It was death himself, that has come from the world of darkness to take their souls.

"M-Monster!"

"U-Undead!"

"Aiiiiiiieeeeee!"

The knights shouted in terror. The undead that has appeared in the middle of the village was so terrifying that the knight wanted to flee as fast as they can.

"Oh God, please save me…" One of the knights prayed.

"Hoo, how ironic, the villagers begged you for mercy, but you didn't care. Now you are praying to God to save you… pathetic.

The undead being raised his skeletal hand.

[Despair Aura level 5]

The dark aura spread like a storm. 30 knight falls to the ground like puppets whose strings have been cut. The 20 remaining knights saw how their comrades fall to the ground, they were about to piss themselves from fear and terror.

"You, you lot, go and kill that monster!" desperate Belius shouted.

"I'm not someone who should die here! All of you, hurry up and protect me! Be my shields!"

None of the remaining knights made a single step. Nobody wanted to throw their lives in danger for this fool.

Suddenly the undead being started to rise slowly both his arms. A cloud of black fog appeared. The cloud headed straight for the bodies of the knights and then enveloped them.

The mist slowly expanded and melded with the knight's bodies. After that, 30 knights that had fallen lifeless to the ground, started to rise on their feet like zombies.

"_Back in YGGDRASIL this process was different ..." _thought Momonga_._

The black fluid flowed out without end until it covered the entire bodies of the knights. Completely surrounded by the black liquid, the bodies of the knights began to twist and change.

After several seconds, the black liquid fell from their bodies, and now they appeared.

They were now 2.3 meters tall, and their bodies were bulkier. They were far from looking like humans.

In their left hand, they held large shields, and in their right hand, they held a wavy-bladed flamberg. Their bodies were sheathed in a suit of full plate armor. Demonic horns sprang from their heads, their armor was also covered in spikes and they had a black cape blowing in the wind.

"Exterminate all the knights." the undead being commanded.

"I hear and obey oh supreme one." proudly replied on of the Death Knights.

"_Holy shit, did he just talk, that's amazing!" _thought Momonga_._

The Death Knights advanced like a storm towards the remaining knights.

"Aiiiiieee!"

"NO, NOOO, NOOOOO!"

Their panicked squeals echoed through the air. One of the men fled with a scream. It only took four steps and one of the Death Knight transformed into a dark mist and appeared in front of the man that was trying to flee. The Death Knight cut his body in two. The bisected left and right halves of his body collapsed in opposite directions. His pink internal organs spilled out.

[_Go kill the knights that are around the village._] commanded Momonga.

Ten Death Knights took different directions, the other Death Knights were butchering the false knights. Rags of meat, heads, arms, legs were flying everywhere. The grass from green turned red because of the sea of blood.

In the blink of an eye, the hunters had become the hunted.

"P-Pl-Please, I-I come from a rich family from Slane Theocracy, I-I can offer you plenty of money, p-please let me go!" begged Belius crying out.

"I want nothing from you mortal, but I can give you only one thing…"

Belius on his knees and tears in his eyes was looking at the Death Knight that was in front of him.

"DEATH" the Death Knight stabbed Belius with his wavy-blade flamberge.

Belius screamed: "Leh, leh me guh! Ah beggehg yeh!"

His flesh and armor were cruelly torn open, and fresh blood flew everywhere. Belius died brutally, the Death Knight raised his head, with his dreadful eyes, he was looking at the villagers that were frozen in fear.

"All right that's enough, good job Death Knights." spoke the undead being.

The Death Knights knelt down before their master.

"We live to serve you Oh God of Death" stated proudly on the Death Knights.

"Umu, I'm pleased with your loyalty." replied the undead being.

He walked through the Death Knight and went to the villagers. They were shaking and they thought now was their turn to die.

But suddenly the undead being spoke.

"Hello there good people, you have been saved. Be at ease." he spoke in a kindly tone.

The villagers were confused. A terrifying undead saved their lives.

What would happen if the word spread about this undead that saved the villagers from the human knights?

"I saw these knights attacking this village, so I came here to help."

"Ohh…"

As the noises spilled out, looks of relief dawned on the faces of the villagers. Even so, they could not be completely at ease.

"Without your help, we would all be dead by now. You have our deepest thanks!" said an old man.

"Ma-May we know the name of our savior?" asked the old man.

"_My name…"_

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown." he proudly stated his name.

"My lord, how can we pay you for saving us?"

"I have been in a deep slumber for thousands of years and this world has changed a lot, so the only way you can pay me is information." answered Ainz.

Villager's eyes went wide while staring at Ainz.

Thousands of years?

This Ainz Ooal Gown was an ancient entity.

"Y-Yes, as you wish my lord."

The old man that turned out to be the village chief told Ainz first about the neighboring countries. He told him about the Re-Estize Kingdom,Baharuth Empire, and the Slane Theocracy.

The Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire were on different sides of a mountain range, and to the south of those mountains was a sprawling forest, and at the edge of that forest was this village, under the Re-Estize Kingdom, and the fortress city of E-Rantel.

Relations between the Kingdom and the Empire were bad, and they fight against each other every year.

The Slane Theocracy was below, this nation was very religious and it was ruled by six cardinals.

The village chief started talking about other races and monsters.

The nearby forest was filled with were also Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, Goblins, Beastman, and the like.

There were people called adventurers who drove off these monsters for money. These adventurers had guilds of their own in all the big cities.

To Ainz they sounded more like mercenaries.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was a Death Knight.

"My lord, the village is surrounded by mysterious individuals." reported the Death Knight.

"How many are they and how far from here?" asked Ainz.

"They are 200 meters away from this village and we believe they are around one hundred of them, also they have summoned flying monsters." replied the undead warrior.

"_Summon flying monsters?!" _thought Ainz_._

Ainz turned his head again to the chief village and spoke.

"It seems there's a lot of visitors today village chief." said Ainz.

"I'm sorry my lord but we really don't know why is this happening, the only people that visit this village are the tax collectors and sometimes the adventurers." said the village chief worried.

Ainz came out from the house of the village chief to verify the enemy. He looked at the direction were his enemy was standing.

"_Those guys can summon Archangel Flames...does that mean that they can use magic from YGGDRASIL!?" _thought Ainz while looking at the angels.

The villagers were shaking from fear and they were looking at Ainz worried. The nightmare has come back again and the only one who can protect them was this undead god.

Ainz returned to the villagers and spoke "Do not worry good people, I will go and defeat these fools.

The faces of the villagers turned from worried to calm. They bowed down before this Supreme Being that had descended from heaven to protect them from the evil 'humans'.

"Oh Supreme Being, thank you very much for protecting us again, without your help, we would all be dead by now. You have our deepest thanks!"

The villagers bowed their heads so low that it nearly touched the grass.

Ainz was quite surprised. When he looked back on his past life, he had never been thanked like this before.

"Think nothing of it, now I will go and deal with these bastards."

Ainz returned to the Death Knights that were observing the enemy.

"Two of you will stay here to protect the village, I will approach the enemy with

teleportation magic. You others will reach me to the battlefield, but slowly.

Do you understand?"

"YES!" proudly replied the Death Knights

Ainz used teleportation magic and appeared in front of the enemy.

* * *

"Damn, that Gazef isn't coming to this village, did he change direction or something?" murmured a man with a scar on his face.

"Sir none of the knights has returned." said another man.

Hours had passed, and the knights haven't returned from their mission. It was just a village, what could have gone wrong?

The man that was the leader of a black ops group from the Slaine Theocracy was tired of waiting.

The commander of the Sunlight Scripture, Nigun Grid Luin, was observing the village one more time, but still, Gazef was not there. He returned back to his man.

"I don't know what is happening, but we must advance, Gazef might be on the other side of the village." said Nigun.

At the moment they started to advance, someone appeared in front of them.

Niguns eyes went wide, the person that has appeared in front of them was not a human. This being was clearly an undead, the enemy of all living beings.

Nigun thought that this undead was an elder lich, which means a magic caster like himself and his men. In his life, he has seen and killed many elder liches, and they all had disgusting rotten faces, but this one was undead did not have flash or skin. He was dressed like an arcane magic caster.

"Who are you elder lich?" asked Nigun straight-faced.

"My name is not important, but what do you plan to do with those villagers?" asked the undead being.

"They are sacrifices, so we are going to kill them all." replied with a grin on his face.

"Hoo, you have a lot of balls mortal. I saved that village and now you want to massacre them. I cannot think of anything that is more offensive than that." spoke the undead as he looked at the mocking Nigun.

In the Slaine Theocracy, nobody would dare speak to him in such a way.

The robe of the undead being rippled in the wind. That same wind blew across Nigun and company.

"And what you gonna do about it elder lich? Hmm?" asked Nigun with a mocking voice.

After a period of silence, the undead being spoke again-

"I'm going to massacre you all." spoke the undead being with a serious tone.

A thrill of cold ran from the bottoms of Nigun's feet to the top of his head.

"Order all the angels to attack him! Hurry!"

Every one of the Archangel Flames shot toward Ainz like bullets.

The undead being was calm and did not care that he was surrounded by so many angels.

It looked like he would be impaled by countless blades, but his skill took effect before that.

"[Negative Burst]."

A wave of black radiance erupted from the undead being, like the negative image of a camera flash. It only lasted for an instant, but it had an immediate and obvious effect.

"Im-impossible…"

The members of the Sunlight Scripture could not believe what was happening before their eyes.

The angels had been annihilated by the black wave.

"What, what the hell!"

"It's a monster!"

They felt like we're trapped in a nightmare.

"P-Principality of Observation! Get him now!"

The armored angel drew up in front of the undead being and raised its shining mace. The undead being raised his skeletal hand and stopped the attack.

"It's my turn now. [Hell Flame]."

A small, wobbling mote of flame emerged from one of his fingers. It touched the body of the Principality of Observation. Nothing happened for a moment.

But then...

The Principality of Observation was consumed by a black fire, so intense that even Nigun, a good distance away, could feel the heat. He could barely keep his eyes open.

The angel's body melted and vanished amidst the sky-scorching black flames, without so much as a chance to resist. The flames that devoured the angel vanished with their target.

"This-this can't be…"

"In just one hit…"

"Im-im-impossible!" Nigun shouted amidst his confusion

"It's impossible! Nobody can defeat a high-tier angel with just one spell! Who are you elder lich! What is your name!"

There was no trace of the calm left in Nigun, just his wild screaming in the hope of denying reality.

"There is no need to tell my name to someone that is about to die." said the undead being with a firm tone.

His heartbeat had become louder, he was breathing heavily, like he had been running for a long time.

"Cap-Captain, what, what should we do...?"

"Protect me! I am going to summon the highest angel!"

Nigun brought the crystal out, the magic sealed within the crystal could summon the most powerful angel known to man. This angel had killed a Demon God 200 years ago.

"_So they have a YGGDRASIL item like that as well… "_

The legendary angel descended upon the earth. The blood of Nigun's men boiled with excitement.

"Behold! The highest angel! Dominion Authority!"

The legendary angel descended upon the earth. It had many wings, on its arms, it held a scepter, but the weird thing is, there was no head or legs visible. In the moment it appeared, the surrounding air turned bright and clear.

But suddenly the undead being raised his hand.

"Ugh, It turned out to be just mere garbage."

"Wha-"

Before Nigun could say something...

"[Black Hole]"

A small point appeared on Dominion Authority's shining body. It slowly enlarged into a yawning black void.

The black hole swallowed everything. Darkness was victorious.

Nigun, and his comrades were dumbfounded in silence.

"Who… are you…?"

"You really are an annoying mortal. Playtime is over, Death Knights kill them all, but capture their commander."

Armored undead warriors with huge shields came out from the darkness and started slaughtering all the members of the Sunlight Scripture. Nigun was shocked by this scene. He saw how his comrades were brutally slaughtered like lambs.

Nigun was captured by the Death Knights and brought him in front of the undead being who was looking at him with dreadful eyes.

"P-Please d-don't kill me!" begged Nigun.

The Death knight put his sword near the throat. Nigun was frozen in fear and was looking at the undead being hoping if he would let him go. At that moment death spoke…

"Now tell me, mortal, why are you attacking this village?"

"W-we were ordered by the cardinals to lure the Warrior Captain of the Kingdom in a trap and kill him." reply Nigun with a shaky voice.

"Hmm, I see, so you had to destroy many villages to lure him out. Now tell me mortal, who taught humanity tier magic?"

This question was strange for Nigun. Has this undead been in a deep slumber? But he didn't want to anger him, so he answered as quickly as possible.

"The Six Great Gods that descended on earth 600 years ago introduced tier magic, but 100 years later it was spread by the Eight Greed Kings." said Nigun.

"_Hmm, now these six gods and greed kings were clearly players like me, but 600 years ago… "_

"Are these six still alive?

"N-no five of the Six Great Gods vanish to the haven, and the last one, their leader, The God of Death Surshan that was an… undead… stayed behind to protect humanity."

Nigun was telling the truth, he really was afraid to tell lies to this powerful undead.

"_The five of them must have been humans and they died from old age." _thought Ainz.

"Is this undead still ruling the Slane Theocracy?" He asked.

"No, the god of death Surshana was slain by the Eight Greed Kings."

"You mention them before, who were they?"

"They appeared 500 years ago, they slew Lord Surshana and almost all the Dragon Lords. After they did this, they conquered the world, but their rule was not very long. Because of their greed for more power, they started to kill each other until none of them was left."

"_What a bunch of fools, so that's why they are called greed kings_."

"Did they have a base or something? Asked Ainz with curiosity.

"Ye-yes it's called Eryuentiu, it's a flying castle, located in the middle of the desert far to the south, but now the Platinum Dragon Lord protect it."

"_So these guys came with their guild huh"_

So why didn't Nazarick came with him?

"Tell me more human."

"O-of course my lord, 200 years ago the Demon Gods appeared, and spread chaos and destruction until the were defeated by the Thirteen Heroes."

Ainz asked him more and more questions and Nigun answers them without hesitation.

"M-my lord, ca-can I go now? Asked Nigun shaking in fear.

"Hmm...did I say that I would let you live?

"Bu-but I…" Nigun was interrupted

"It would be really foolish to let you go, so you have to die here." said Ainz while raising his hand.

"P-please don't, I-I will never tell anyone about…"

[Grasp Heart]

In instantly Niguns body dropped to the ground lifelessly. Ainz observed his body with curiosity.

[Create High Tier Undead, Crypt Lord]

Niguns body raised like a zombie and started to change. Now in front of Ainz stood an undead being, he was 195cm tall that was dressed in a tattered purple robe which was once magnificent. On his skull, he wears a crown that shone uncharacteristically bright.

The Crypt Lord bowed deeply on his knees in front of his master.

"My Lord, I am ready to serve."

"I want all of you to collect their money, items, and other valuable things." commanded Ainz.

The Death Knights took everything valuable from the dead members of the Sunlight Scripture and brought them to their master.

There was plenty of gold, silver, and copper coins. This made Ainz happy, he won't be worried about money for some time. Then he started to study the items. Only the spell-sealing crystal was interesting, the others were trash but he still put them in his inventory so he might sell them.

Later, he and his Death Knights returned to the village. The villagers were happy that their savior had returned victorious from the battlefield.

"I destroyed the enemy, so there is no need to be afraid." said Ainz.

The villagers were bowing deeply, they folded their hands into a gesture of prayer. This undead being was their hero, their GOD. From now on they will worship him to their last breath.

"My lord, the people of this village will always be loyal to you!" said the village chief with tears of joy.

"I'm pleased with your loyalty." said the Supreme Being.

Ainz turned to the Death Knights and spoke.

"Death Knights you will stay here and protect this village. Crypt Lord you will be their commander, stay hidden when the tax collector and the adventurers visit this village and start to build a wall around it so that you will not be seen from afar." ordered Ainz.

"It will be done, my lord." replied Crypt Lord.

"_Good, now I can leave this place."_

Two little girls were approaching Ainz. He remembers them from when they were mourning the dead villagers. Ainz believed that their parents must have died.

"Lord Ainz are you leaving?" asked the little girl.

She was 10 years old little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, she was wearing woolen clothes. Behind her was another girl that was smaller. She had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes I have to leave for some time little one." said Ainz.

"But the bad knight that kill papa and mama might come back." she said worriedly.

"Do not worry little one, my knights will protect you all." said Ainz.

"Thank you very much Lord Ainz, you are a merciful God."

A GOD?

"What is your name? '' asked Ainz while patting her head.

"My name is Enri Emmot, this is my little sister Nemu."

"I will give you these items, these are called the Horns of the Goblin General. If you blow them, Goblins — in other words, small monsters will appear. Order them to protect you."

This was a trash item for Ainz. The surprise was why he had not disposed of it yet. Still, Ainz felt quite smart for being able to put this trash item to good use.

"Thank you very much, my lord!"

"Think nothing of it child." said Ainz while patting both their heads.

After the girls went home, Ainz called Crypt Lord.

"How can this one serve you, my lord?"

"Crypt Lord, I want you to protect those two sisters."

"The two girls, that you gave them your treasures my lord?"

"Correct, and train all these villagers to become stronger, especially those two sisters?"

"Did you see something strange on the sisters my lord?"

"I don't know, but I think those girls might bring me benefits in the future."

"I see, truly you are wise, my lord, It shall be done."

Crypt Lord put his right hand on his chest and bowed his head.

"Now, I will leave."

"P-Please wait my lord, wouldn't it be better if you created more of servants to protect you on your journey? There are a lot of corpses around the village."

Ainz was surprised, the Crypt Lord was worried for the safety of his master.

"No, It's better to go alone, don't worry Crypt Lord, If things get ugly, I will use teleportation magic to come back here."

"Ri-right, I didn't think about that. Then, my lord, I wish you a safe adventure."

"Umu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dudes, hope you like this chapter. **

Ainz left the village, now he was walking on the road. He was thinking about where to go.

"_I think I should go to the capital."_

Ainz was not interested to travel to E-Rantel. It was just a city fortress. He heard from Nigun that the capital was very big, and he was interested about the adventurers guild.

But there was a problem…

Ainz was an undead, and his kind was not welcomed in human society, so he has to get in there in disguise.

Ainz flight for three days until he reached the capital. He wanted to see how a big city on a magical fantasy world looks like.

He was not wearing his magic caster robe now, but a jet-black body armor. He had another armature that was far more powerful. That armature was similar to Touch Me armor, but it looked way crueler, and he didn't want too much attention, so he had to stay with the weak one.

Later Ainz passed the city guards, the citizens saw him with widened eyes. They had never seen armor like that before.

"Dark Warrior." some people murmured.

Ainz was really disappointed by this city. The roads were unpaved and really dirty. He approached a young man that was selling vegetables.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me what direction the adventurers guild is?" asked the dark warrior.

"Of-of course sir!"

The young man was surprised, to him, that gear looked really expensive, so this dark warrior must be the son of a noble, but he didn't have the arrogance altitude like many nobles of the Kingdom. The young man respectfully gave him the direction to the adventurers guild.

Ainz walked and walked, ignoring the surprised people that were looking at him till he reached the adventurers guild. He opened the guild's doors and went in.

The first thing he saw as he entered the room where three of the guild's receptionists greeted the adventurers with smiles on their faces. There were warriors in full plate armor, nimble fellows in light armor and bearing bows, people in priest's garb and adorned with all manner of holy symbols, as well as robed arcane magic casters with their staves.

Ainz moved forward to the counter. Everyone was looking at him, and he felt really annoyed right now.

"Hello, I would like to apply as an adventurer."

The receptionist smiled at Ainz and asked…

"What is your name?"

"My name is Momon."

"Mh, and how old are you?"

"22 years old."

"_Well, I'm actually older, but whatever."_

"Good, now here is your copper plate. There is no available job for a copper plate right now so you can go and kill monsters in the forest, you can cut their ears or bring other body parts and bring them to me, and you will get your reward."

"I see, thank you."

"_So if I bring many body parts of monsters, I might raise my rank to iron or silver… But why body parts tho..."_

Ainz left the city to go to the forest that was not far away. It didn't take long, he saw a horde of goblins. They had swords, bows, axes and 5 ogres with clubs were following them. To Ainz they looked like they were about to attack villages.

Ainz came out in front of them. Their eyes widened when the saw the dark warrior, to them, looked like a monster but they did not run away. They believed their forces might win because the warrior was alone, and he had no chance against 5 ogres.

The goblins came towards Ainz smiling, other goblins were shooting arrows. The dark warrior did not move, the arrows made an impact with his armor, but they didn't even scratch it.

Ainz did not want to waste time, so he started to cut their heads with his two greatswords, the goblins that were shooting arrows wanted to run, but it was to late. They didn't even understand how they died. He reached the ogres and cut them in half. It didn't pass even a minute, and the battle was over.

Ainz took out from his inventory a bag. This bag was a magic item, it can put many things inside, and it did not look overflowing, just like his inventory.

While Ainz was collecting their body parts, he heard some steps coming close behind him. Their steps were heavy, and Ainz turned his head to see who was approaching behind him.

"_My lucky day"_

In front of Ainz stood 10 giant creatures. They were ugly as hell, they had long noses and long ears. One of them was different, he was gigantic and muscular. He wore clothes that were made from animal skin and was carrying a magical greatsword.

"_That guy is a War Troll_, _so he must be their commander." _thought Ainz.

The War Troll step forward and spoke…

"Who are you that dares to come in my territory and kill my subordinates?"

"I am Momon."

"Hoo, so you don't have a cowardly name as many humans have." said the War Troll.

Ainz was confused for a moment.

"You mean people that have long names are cowards?"

"That's right, I Zugo the King of this forest have a strong name, and those who have long names, are cowards and weak."

"Being a coward does not mean being weak, even that egg brain of yours should understand that." said the dark warrior mockingly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Human, I Zugo will let you go only if you give me your greatswords." said the War Troll.

Ainz wanted to laugh so hard. This troll looked so stupid saying those words.

"I refuse." said the dark warrior.

"Then die human scum! — Guoooohhh!"

Zugu raised his magical sword to hit the dark warrior. The War Troll was faster than a human being, but to Ainz he was slow like a snail. In the moment he was about to get hit, Ainz stopped his attack with his greatsword.

Zugu was surprised by how the dark warrior has blocked his magical sword. At that moment, suddenly his arm fell to the ground.

"GAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Zugu in pain.

"You bark so much, you meat bag." said the dark warrior annoyed.

"How-how did you do it?" asked Zugu with a trembling voice.

"Isn't that obvious, you are weak you fool." replied the dark warrior.

"BA-BASTARD, I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

Zugu did not wait for his arm to regenerate, he wanted to tear this human to pieces. He tried to punch him, but Ainz was to fast, and he did not want to waste time. Ainz cut his head and the body of the war troll fell lifelessly to the ground.

The other trolls were frozen in fear, they could not believe that their leader was killed so easily by the dark warrior. They wanted to run away from this monster.

"How boring."

[Despair Aura level 5]

All the trolls fall to the ground like puppets with their strings cut.

"_This does not feel like an adventure… Oh well, I think this is enough for today."_

Ainz put the head of the war troll in the bag, and the ears of the other trolls and left for the city.

* * *

Ainz entered the city, and again he was annoyed by the surprised faces of the citizens. He reached the Adventures Guild and opened the door.

Two girls were inside the guild looking for a job. One was a muscular woman that might be mistaken for a man. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one was a short masked girl that covers herself with a reddish robe.

They were called Gagaran and Evileye of the famous adamantite team Blue Rose. Suddenly the doors opened, all the adventurers turned their heads to see who was. The person was wearing a fully jet-black body armor adorned with purple and golden markings. On his shoulders was holding a bag, and it had a strange smell.

"Hey shorty, that armor looks amazing, and what do you think that guy has in that bag?" asked Gagaran.

"I don't know Gagaran, but I can smell blood from that bag." said Evileye while observing the warrior.

The armored warrior approached the receptionist. He brought the bag in front of the receptionist and open it.

"Here you have body parts of goblins, ogres, trolls and ooh, this is the head of a war troll." said the dark warrior.

The receptionists and the adventurers were all surprised. How could someone kill so many monsters in one day?

'D-Did you you just killed them all by yourself?''

"...Yeah, I'm new here, so I don't have any friends." said the warrior.

The adventurers that were looking at the dark warrior heard that clearly and wanted to ask him if he will join their team. A strong warrior like him would be really helpful in their dangerous adventures.

'I-Is that so…''

''Can I have my payment now?''

''Please wait a moment, I will call the guild master.''

"_This world must have a pretty low standard for power. I hope I'm not in trouble."_ thought Ainz.

"Oi shorty that guy looks pretty strong. Killing a war troll and several other trolls alone is not easy. I don't think I would be able to kill them all alone.

"Indeed, he looks really strong." said Evileye.

''Hello, I am the guild master. Are you sir Momon?''

The guild master was a woman around 40 years old.

''Yes, nice to meet you, ma'am. Is there a problem?''

"I am here to promote you to platinum rank. Since you already show yourself that you are capable of doing such achievement." said the guild master.

"_Oh, nice!"_

All the others in the room were surprised, even the members of Blue Rose. It was impossible to start from copper and go straight to platinum. This guy became a platinum rank on his first day as an adventurer.

"Here is your platinum plate, the receptionist will give your paym…"

At that moment a city guard entered inside the guild with fury. His face looked like he had been chased by a psycho killer.

"A frost wyvern is attacking the city please help us!" shouted the man.

"Everyone let's go!"

All the adventurers quickly went out of the guild.

"Sir Momon we need your help too."

"Of course." said Ainz.

Momon runs quickly to where the frost wyvern was. The other adventurers saw him with widened eyes. How can this man run so fast with all that armor on his body?

The Frost Wyvern was destroying everything in his way. The monster used icy breath and killed many people that were close to him.

"Damn this bastard!" cursed Gagaran, she was the first that went to attack the monster.

"_The heck is she doing?" _thought Ainz.

The girl had made a bad decision to attack that monster alone.

At the moment she was about to hit the head of the Frost Wyvern with her war pick, the monster hit her with his tail. Gagaran was sent flying and made an impact with a building.

"GAGARAN!" shouted Lakyus.

She was a girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, but what Ainz saw interesting, was her dark sword and the floating swords. He remembered he had seen such a sword back in YGGDRASIL.

[Dark Blade Mega Impact]

[Crystal Dagger]

These attacks did nothing to this monster, he's defense was to strong. The Frost Wyvern opened his mouth and unleashed his ice breath. Many city guards and adventurers were frozen like statues. Others had parts of their bodies frozen, and they were screaming from the cold and pain.

"Even Blue Rose can not kill that monster, we are doomed." shouted a city guard while trying to run away.

Ainz was observing how the adventurers fight. They looked like children holding sticks. He thought that if players from YGGDRASIL hadn't come to this world a long time ago, the human race might have ceased to exist.

"Well, I think it's time to end this party." said the dark warrior.

"Eh!" the guild master was confused.

"S-Sir Momon, that monster is too strong, you can not fight him alone." said the guildmaster worried.

"Do not worry about me guild master, you must go and protect the citizens." said the dark warrior.

His back looks majestic while walking toward the Frost Wyvern like the heroes from the legends that protect the weak and fight the evil.

"What the hell is he thinking!" muttered Evileye.

The Frost Wyvern saw the dark warrior approaching him slowly, he was ready to unleash his icy breath anytime. The dark warrior stopped and spoke.

"Hey there lizard boy, I am Momon the Black, can you stop this little rampage of yours?"

Everyone who heard him, could not believe it, what he just said. How can he speak like that in front of that monster?

The Frost Wyvern was confused for a moment, but when he heard that the dark warrior called him "lizard boy", he got really angry.

"I do what I want human, and how dare you call me like that, do you have a death wish?"

"I can call you what I want." said the dark warrior.

The Frost Wyvern could not believe how this human was mocking him. He wanted to unleash his ice breath...no, that would be a merciful death.

The Frost Wyvern strike the dark warrior with his leg. The impact created dust, the adventurers thought that nobody could have survived that blow. The monster was smiling sadistically for a moment, but his reaction changed. He felt that something has captured his leg.

The dust fades away…

"IM-IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted the frost wyvern.

All the people around shocked by what they saw. The dark warrior had stopped the attack with one hand, and begin to squeeze his leg.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The Frost Wyvern screamed in pain. How was this human more powerful than him, the mighty Frost Wyvern Lord?

"Let me go you damn bastard, let me go AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed in agony, but the dark warrior did not release his leg, and it was squeezing it harder. He did not have other choices so he use his ice breath.

The dark warrior released his leg, he moved away from the warrior and saw his deformed leg, it looked really bad. With an angry face, he looked at the dark warrior if he had died from his ice breath attack, but he could not believe what he saw.

"Hmm, I feel fresh, thank you for that."

"How are you… What- What the hell are you!"

He could not believe it, how this warrior was uninjured from his ice knows that there exist entities in this world that he should not fight with, like the dragon lords. This warrior was just a human, he always saw humans as low life forms, but this dark warrior was different.

"This is your last chance lizard boy, leave."

"NEVER, I WILL NEVER RUN AWAY FROM A HUMAN!"

The Frost Wyvern screamed wildly, he was a proud creature, if he runs away, he will never come out from his lair, and the warrior calling him a "lizard boy" made him angrier and angrier, he was ready to go beast mode on him.

"I see, so this is your decision."

The dark warrior jumped with inhuman speed, he vanished with a blink of an eye. The Frost Wyvern and the people around were looking everywhere but the dark warrior was nowhere.

"Whe-Where did he go?!" Shouted Evileye.

"LOOK!" Tia pointed her finger to the monster.

The dark warrior was on top of the head of the Frost Wyvern. He raised his two swords and then cut off the monster's head. It was so fast that the monster kept walking until he collapsed to the ground.

The adventurers and the city guards saw in silence with their mouth open for a moment.

"UUUOOOOO A HERO!" someone shouted.

In the next moment, everyone in the plaza raised their fists to the sky, shouting in celebration. In everyone's mouths was the name of Momon, the hero who had saved the city from the mighty Frost Wyvern Lord. The people had nothing but respect for this great warrior.

"AMAZING!"

"SO POWERFUL!"

Everyone was praising the dark hero.

"_He is far more powerful than the leader of the 13 heroes… He may be even more powerful than the Platinum Dragon Lord."_ thought Evileye.

Who is Momon the Black?

A godkin?

A group of soldiers were approaching, their leader was a muscular man of around thirty years, he had short black hair, black eyes. He got off the horse and approached the dark warrior.

"Master Momon, I am the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. I saw your battle with that monster, you truly are a hero, on behalf of the king I thank you very much." said Gazef.

"I just did my job master Stronoff, saving someone who is in trouble is common sense." said Momon.

"Wise words master Momon, now if you excuse me, I have to give some reports to his majesty."

"_So this is the man that the Sunlight Scripture was trying to kill."_

Ainz thought that this man was a really powerful warrior. But no, even a Death Knight can easily kill him. Both the warriors shake hands, and Gazef with his troops went to the royal palace.

"Thank you for your service Sir Momon, you have done so much for us, tonight you will be promoted to adamantite rank." said the guildmaster.

"_Woah cool."_

The adventurers were not surprised like they were early in the guild. This man has reached the pinnacle of human strength, and they believed that he was far stronger than the other adamantite teams, and the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff, so he deserved to be an adamantite rank.

"I just did what was right, but now we need to help the wounded people." said the dark hero.

"Didn't y'all hear what the hero said, let's get to work."

"YES MA'AM!" everyone shouted.

* * *

_Ro Lente Castle_

Gazef Stronoff with the Vice Captain we're heading to the throne room. When they entered they saw many nobles, some of them were looking at the warriors with disgust.

King Ramposa III was sitting on his throne, he looked happy because his most trusted aide has returned uninjured from his mission to eliminate the troublesome knights. The two warriors knelt before their king.

"My Warrior Captain, I'm glad that you have returned safely from your mission." said Ramposa III.

"Thank you, my King." said Gazef.

"Now tell me Warrior Captain, how did your mission go?" asked Ramposa III.

Gazef took a deep breath and started to speak.

"During our mission, we encountered many villages that were destroyed from the enemy. I ordered some of my men to help and protect the surviving villagers. I and the remaining troops traveled to Carne Village. We saw 30 knights that had armor from the Baharuth Empire, but they were all dead."

"Hmm, and who killed those knights?" asked the king with curiosity.

"Your Majesty, I don't know if it was someone or something, but the villagers said that a dark deity appeared in the middle of the village, and started to kill all the knights.

When the nobles heard what Gazef said they started to speak with each other, and someone spoke.

"Those stupid peasants will think that everyone who helps them is a god."

The one who spoke was Marquis Boullope, he was around in the fifties and his face was heavily scarred. The nobles around were laughing from the mocking words of the Maquis.

The King hit the floor with his staff, and all the nobles stopped laughing.

"Many innocent people of the kingdom have died, please Marquis Boullope do not speak like that."

"Forgive me your majesty." said Marquis Boullope and bowed his head.

Gasef was glad that his king cared for his citizens.

"Warrior Captain who was this person that the villagers believe that he is a deity?"

"The villager said that he was an undead.

The king and nobles were looking at Gazef with stunned eyes.

"An undead creature saving the living… what kind of joke is this?"

"I'm with Marquis Boullope, those peasants are really stupid."

The nobles did not stop speaking bullshit till the king hit the floor with his staff again.

"Warrior Captain do you believe the words of the villagers?"

"Your Majesty, there was blood and body parts everywhere, the land was completely covered with blood, the knights have been brutally massacred, I don't think a human can do that. 200 meters away from the village there were 99 dead bodies, all of them brutally massacred." reported Gazef.

The nobles seemed frightened and shocked at the words of the Warrior Captain. An undead protecting the living and killing the imperial knights in a brutal way will be a huge topic. The citizens of the Kingdom might think of this as a big joke.

"Your Majesty, the bodies that were away from the village did not seem to be from the Empire, they were from Slane Theocracy."

"And how can you be sure about that?" asked Marquis Blumrush.

"That's because they had the crest of the Sunlight Scripture, half of them were magic caster, and the other half were warriors that wear armor from the Slane Theocracy."

And again the nobles began to speak with each other. There were so many questions.

Why would Slane Theocracy do this?

What was their goal?

Why did they destroy all those villages?

Aren't they the protectors of humanity?

Are they trying to put the Kingdom and the Empire in a deeper conflict?

"All right, that's enough, we will send a message to the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy for this, Warrior Captain, did the villagers tell you more about the one who massacred the knights?"

"As I said before your majesty, the villagers said that the one who killed the knights was a really powerful undead, and later he vanished in the sky."

"Now this is troublesome, special forces of the Slane Theocracy infiltrating in our Kingdom, and now a mysterious powerful undead creature saving the villagers."

Gazef felt that the king was tired of all this story. He ordered to close this meeting because the war against the Baharuth Empire was approaching, the young emperor seems to be a really dangerous enemy. The way he purged the nobles of the Empire angered all the nobles of the Kingdom, they called him a fake emperor, but they all know that his true nickname was the "Bloody Emperor".

Still, Gazef was thinking about the savior of the village. Even if he was an undead, he still wanted to thank him for saving the lives of the villagers.

Ramposa was now alone with Gazef.

"Gazef tell me about the monster attack."

"Yes your majesty, that monster was a powerful frost wyvern, it killed many citizens, city guards, and adventurers."

"This is really tragic." said Ramposa.

"An adventurer was able to slay that monster easily."

"Ooh, what was the name of that adventurer?

"His name is Momon, he was a platinum rank adventurer, but he is an adamantite now, I saw his battle your majesty how he cut the head of that monster, that warrior must have reached the pinnacle of human strength, a true hero."

The king listened to the warrior captain as he told him about the dark hero, Gazef had nothing but respect for the dark warrior.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle with the Night Lich

Clang clang. One could hear the sound of precious metals banging against one another. Ainz spread the glinting coins on top of the table. He counted the gold and silver coins in stacks of ten pieces each.

"I have a lot of money though kuku."

It was an amount that an average person from this world would not be able to earn even after several decades.

Ainz looked around the magnificent room.

This was the most splendid room of the best inn in Re-Estize. The money to rent such a place was exorbitant. Ainz refused meal every time, all of it was useless to him since he could not eat.

"I hope today those adventurers will not offer me again to become part of their party."

Since the day he slew the Frost Wyvern, he had become really famous, on everybody's mouth was spoken the name of Momon. A lot of adventurers asked him to join their team. Sometimes even the prostitutes tried to seduce him, but he refused all the time.

"Hope there is a nice job for me today, like exploring ruins or a dungeon."

All the quests are about monster slaying or being the bodyguard of a merchant. How was that called an adventure?

Ainz got up and put his two greatswords on his back. He opens the door and went down to the first floor. There was nobody there, only the innkeeper.

"Good morning Lord Momon, did you sleep well?" asked the innkeeper with a pleasant voice.

"Yes I did, I'll be heading out."

The innkeeper respectfully bowed his head. Ainz walked on the streets of the capital, everywhere he went, the citizens were amazed by his dark armor. It was annoying for him a week ago, but now he paid no heed to them.

Ainz arrived at the adventurer's guild, opened the doors, and went inside. There were many adventurers teams that were looking for a job, and at that moment all the eyes pointed at the dark hero. Some looked at him with envy, some with great respect. The females looked at him with blushed faces. Ainz approached to the counter.

"Good morning, I'm looking for work."

"Ah lord Momon good morning, eh, the guildmaster want to speak with you at her office, please follow me."

The receptionists led him to the office, she knocked at the door, and she opened it.

"Lord Momon has arrived." said the receptionists.

"Ara, sir Momon good morning and welcome." she greeted him.

"Good morning guildmaster."

There were six women in the room, the guildmaster and five members of the adamantite team Blue Rose. Their leader rose from the chair to greet him.

"Hello sir Momon, I am the leader of Blue Rose, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This our warrior Gagaran." she pointed at the armored woman.

"Yoo." greeted Gagaran.

"These are the thieves Tia and Tina."

"And this is our arcane magic caster Evileye."

Ainz did not know if the small girl was watching him or not, because of her mask. She was the strangest person he had seen in the capital.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blue Rose, I am Momon the Black." said Ainz and bowed his head.

Momon and Lakyus sat in their chairs and waited for the guildmaster to speak. Now she had a serious face.

"Early in the morning, a request came from the small city of Re-Lytos. The request says that 2 months ago many people were missing. The citizens wanted to find out what was causing this, so they paid 3 adventurer teams. They traveled to the Forest of Sera where the citizens believed the people have been missing."

"So, what did they found out?" asked Gagaran.

"Only one adventurer came back alive."

The girls were shocked by this. Three adventurer teams getting destroyed means that there must be a powerful being that was causing this.

"What rank were those adventurers?" asked Evileye.

"Two teams were gold rank, the other one was platinum." replied the guildmaster.

"So, what did the survivor said? asked Tia.

"He reported that there was a massive undead army, the numbers were more than four

thousand."

"Wh-what… a horde of undead skeleton can slaughter an entire village, but more than four thousand… this is terrifying." said Lakyus with a scared voice.

"But how is possible that someone can rise such a large undead army?"

"It must be the work of an Elder Lich." said Evileye.

"Yes, It must be an Elder Lich, they are rulers after all." said Lakyus.

Elder Liches are powerful and intelligent undead magic casters. They rule over the undead, the adventurers need to destroy his minions first to be able to reach and slay the Elder Lich.

"Or the work of many Elder Liches." said the dark hero that was staying silent.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" asked Evileye.

"It is impossible for one Elder Lich te control thousands of undead, so there might be more of them, and maybe they have powerful magic items to control them." said Ainz.

They were surprised by Momons knowledge.

"So, are you accepting this job, Blue Rose… Sir Momon?" asked the guildmaster.

"I will handle the reconnaissance." said the dark hero who rose up from his chair.

Though they could not see his face, they could feel the confidence and determination brimming in his voice.

"A-are you sure?" asked the guildmaster.

"I have a trump card."

Ainz produced a crystal and showed it to the guildmaster.

"...It can't be! It's impossible, unbelievable…" Evileye shouted.

All of them looked at Evileye. She was the strongest of the Blue Rose and the one who had more knowledge about tire magic and magic items. Seeing her act like that was rare.

"This is a spell-sealing crystal. How did you come to possess such a thing?!"

"Oh, so you know about this crystal miss Evileye. This crystal now contains a spell of the 8th tier."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Something like that existed?

"Ara ara, you are full of surprises, sir Momon."

"Where did you find that crystal?" asked the masked girl.

"This was a national treasure of the nation, I come from."

But of course, the 8th tier was a myth, so nations that possessed this kind of item must protect them at all costs, but most of the time they were kept secret. They were trump cards that should be used in a really dire situation.

"Sir Momon, what about your payment?"

"I don't mind discussing that afterward."

The leader of Blue Rose got up from her chair quickly.

"Wait sir Momon, we will come with you."

"_Oh, come one...really?"_

"Are you sure miss Lakyus? This mission might be really dangerous."

"Of course, we are adamantite adventurers, together we will destroy all those filthy undead."

"_Filthy undead eh…"_

Ainz saw the masked girl lowering her head.

"We'll be moving out as soon as possible."

Lakyus nodded confidently. They left the guild and went to take their magic items and other things for their journey.

* * *

After one hour, Ainz was leaving the city, he was raiding a golem horse summoned from Statue of Animal - War Horse. Blue Rose was waiting outside the city, and when they saw the golem horse their eyes widened. They had never seen such a thing before, the guildmaster was right, Momon was full of surprises.

"Yoo Momon, what is that?" asked Gagaran.

"Ah, this is a warhorse that I summoned with an item." replied Ainz.

"Amazing."

"You must have a lot of valuable items sir Momon."

"Yes miss Evileye, It took me years to find them, and please, just call me Momon."

"Call me Evileye then."

Ainz nodded.

"Momon you said that spell-sealing crystal was a national treasure of the nation, what happened to your nation?"

_I should think, something fast._

"Ah my nation... It was completely destroyed from the war between a clan of vampires and Lycans."

Ainz remembered the old series of Underworld.

"Eh, that's horrible, but what are Lycans?" asked Evileye.

"Do you know what a werewolf is?"

"Yes, they are humanoids that can shapeshift into a wolf when there is a full moon."

"Umu, that's correct, but a lycan is a more advanced species that, unlike the werewolf, can, for the most part, control their transformations. A werewolf can only change under the full moon, and cannot control that. The same can be said for lycans, however they are also able to transform at any given time, whether under a full moon or not, should the need arise.

Blue Rose was shocked, Evileye has fought a long time ago a werewolf. They are fast and have a brutal strength. After a long fight Evileye mange to win because the moon was covered by the clouds, and the beast transformed back to his human form.

Fighting against these lycans must be a real nightmare. Evileye was lost in thoughts of how that war ended.

"So, who were victorious in that war?"

"The lycans, they destroyed all the castles that were ruled by the vampire lords, leaving none of them alive."

Evileye was an undead, but she felt fear. What if that werewolf was a lycan, would she had lost that battle?

"Wha-What happened to the citizens of your country?" asked Lakyus.

"_Stop!"_

"Well...only a few manage to escape. The vampires, captured humans for their blood, while the lycans offered them immortality and turned them into lycans.

A look of shock came over Lakyus as she heard this. She imagined how that war must have looked like, humans getting captured just for their blood, and the others turned into horrible monsters.

"How did you survive?"

"_Stop asking more questions damn it!" _Ainz screamed inside.

"I slew many vampires because they were really annoying, and there was a time that the Lycans helped me."

"Wait… those monsters helped you?"

"Umu, yes and they even offered me to become a Lycan, but I refused, but still they respected me and let me go without a fight."

"_I hope they believe this."_

"Ah, please don't ask more about this, because im trying to forget my past."

"And Lakyus do not call every non-human, a monster, because a human can be a monster too. Lycans had to fight for them for their freedom because they were slaves.

For example, goblin villages lived peacefully and didn't do any harm to humans, but still, they were attacked by humans of the Slane Theocracy because the were human supremacist or by the adventures just because they were goblins.

Blue Rose understood the words of the dark warrior, and they apologized.

* * *

They traveled for several hours until they reached the small city of Re-Lytos. Ainz and Blue Rose entered the city and all the people there had gloomy faces. The went to the adventurer's guild and told them that they had accepted the request. The guildmaster was grateful that the adamantite teams had accepted to come here.

Later they set off for the forest of Sera after getting some more information from the guildmaster. He said that deep in the forest is an ancient castle that was abandoned 200 years ago because of the rampage of the Demon Gods. The guildmaster believed that the one who was responsible for the disappearance of many citizens must be in that castle.

Now they were at the border with the forest, the sky was covered with grey clouds, that made the forest look even darker.

."All right! Now, let's move on."

The group entered the forest. There were no landmarks in the forest, and it was impossible to tell in which direction one was moving.

Ainz looked around as he surveyed the forest, and he saw no traces of any animals, there was no sign of life here at all.

Tia and Tina advanced carefully. They seemed to have concluded that there was no living creature hiding nearby. The group was filled with tension except for Ainz as they walked silently through the forest.

For Ainz, this was really beautiful. His friend Blue Planet would have loved this wonderful nature.

But at that moment-

"_Well… this is somehow... sad..."_

They have reached a part of the forest that was completely rotten. Only death prevailed in this place. The girls were observing if there were undead around.

Ainz saw the old castle that was surrounded by rotten trees. For him it was a shame now that Blue Rose know the location of the castle, he could have used it as a base if something went wrong with him being an adventurer.

He always loved those kinds of places. Old abandoned castles, large tombs, It reminded him of the entrance of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"The undead, are coming this way." shouted Evileye.

There were thousands of undead coming from everywhere to attack Momon and Blue Rose.

"Alright then, let's destroy these skeletons." said the dark warrior.

He jumped in front of the skeleton warriors and hit them with his greatswords. Ainz slew 50 of them with just one hit. Bones and skulls flew everywhere, but the undead did not feel fear, they kept attacking the dark warrior. Ainz runs like a storm destroying every undead in his way.

The girls of Blue Rose were amazed… no.

The Frost Wyvern was far more powerful and Momon slew him easily, these undead skeletons are nothing to him.

"So powerful." murmured Evileye.

"Oi oi, Momon leave some for us man." said Gagaran with excitement.

Gagaran attacked the undead skeletons with her war pick. Evileye used [Fly] and started to cast magic on the skeleton warriors. Tia and Tina joined the fight too, and Lakyus stayed behind them.

After 30 minutes the entire undead army was destroyed. Piles of bones and skulls were everywhere.

Except for Ainz and Evileye, the others were a bit exhausted from the battle.

"Damn Momon, you have all that heavy armor and those big swords and you do not look exhausted. Just what kind of training did you do?"

Ainz didn't give an answer to Gagaran, but he turned his head to the castle and walked towards it, Blue Rose followed him.

They were 50 meters away from the castle, they didn't stop their advance. After some steps, the gate of the old gothic castle opened by two skeletons.

Five figures appeared from the gate. Four of them wore dark blue old and luxurious robe that covered their bodies of rotting skins and bones. The one in the middle was different, he wore a red and dark robe but he didn't have rotting skin like the others, he was a skeletal undead. All of them were holding a twisted staff on their right hand and a strange orb on their left hand.

"_Is he an overlord like me?" _

Ainz observed the strange undead, he had exactly the appearance of an overlord. He felt Evileye behind him that was trembling.

The strange undead seemed to be the leader here. He stepped forward and pointed his eyes to the Blue Rose and Ainz.

"You have done well mortals for destroying the army of death, but this is where your little adventure ends." spoke the strange undead.

The Blue Rose was ready to attack because it would be foolish to let a magic caster powering up, especially when the enemy was an undead magic caster who can cast [Fireball] multiple times.

"I have a question."

It was the dark warrior who spoke. The girls turned their eyes at Ainz confused, so did the Elder Liches.

"Ask mortal." he said while crossing his arms.

"_What does he want to ask in a moment like this?" _thought Evileye.

"What kind of undead are you? You will be offended if I call you a mere elder lich, right?"

Although the undead didn't have facial expressions, Ainz felt that he was smiling. He really was curious what class of undead was he.

"You are not wrong, every mortal that has seen my face thought that I am an elder lich. Well, you and your friends are going to die anyway, so I will tell you."

"I am an undead of the highest order, the night lich Alzur from Corpus of the Abyss." he introduced himself.

"Bu- but I thought they were just myths."

Ainz as an undead has a superior sense of hearing so he heard Evileye murmuring. He had never heard about these night lich's before, they didn't exist in YGGDRASIL, and Corpus of the Abyss? To him, that sounded like some kind of evil undead organization. But still, this night lich looked really weak.

"Night lich huh… never heard about them."

"Of course not, no one has survived to tell the tale, now..."

The night lich pointed his finger at Evileye. It was possible that Alzur thought Evileye was a strong magic caster.

[Dragon Lightning]

White lightning in the shape of a dragon was coming towards Evileye. Before the spell reached her, she cast her spell.

[Crystal Wall]

A wall made of earth-element crystals raised to protect Evileye. When the Dragon Lightning hit the wall, it was destroyed completely.

"Annoying, they are not like the other adventures, all of you, use the supreme orb of death."

"Yes, master." obeyed the elder lich's.

The ground started to shake and then it cracked. From it, came out ten beings that were made out of bones.

"Skeletal Dragons."

They were beings that were composed of countless human bones, they were three meters tall and had wings.

"That's right after we are done with you, we will go to the cities of the Kingdom and kill and destroy everything. We will turn this Kingdom into the land of the dead." declared Alzur.

Ten skeletal dragons and five powerful undead magic casters will be really dangerous for the weak armies of the Kingdom.

"We must stop them now." shouted Lakyus.

"I will handle the skeletal dragons."

Like a bullet, Ainz run towards one of the skeletal dragons. The undead beast tried to block Ainz with his claws, but Ainz was to fast and powerful. He hit the skeletal dragon with his great swords and destroyed it. The human bones that the undead beast was made of, flight everywhere.

"What the…"

"Impossible!"

The undead magic casters were all shocked. There was no way that a skeletal dragon will be destroyed with a single hit.

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill…"

[Penetrate Maximize Magic - Crystal Dagger]

"Damn it! [Teleportation]"

Alzur vanished and appeared on the sky using [Fly] and was looking at the adventures.

"You little brat, eat this."

[Maximize Magic - Dragon Lightning]

It runs really fast, it didn't allow Evileye to cast a defensive spell, and she got hit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

From the heavy damage, Evileye fell to the ground unconscious. The others were shocked that the strongest magic caster in their team was lying on the ground.

"EVILEYE NOOO!" screamed Gagaran.

She was running to Evileye, but she made a really bad mistake. She turned her back to the enemy.

"Gaah!" she released a cry of pain.

She was hit by four magic arrows and fall on her knees.

"Gagaran I will heal you." shouted Lakyus

[Middle Healing]

But it was too late.

"You forgot about me human hehe."

[Fireball]

She quickly cast [Magic Shield] but was sent flying and she hit the ground. She slowly rose up and was holding herself with her demonic sword.

"Don't… look… down… on me…" she released those words with difficulty.

"Super skill! [Dark Blade Mega Impact]"

With a horizontal sweep, black power flowed out in a vast, slashing wave. The elder lich's used [Fly] to doge the dark energy. Lakyus saw if the explosion has destroyed the undead magic casters. Suddenly from thick smoke that was caused from the dark energy of the demonic sword, two [Fireballs] one in the left and one on the right came in Lakyus direction. She used her Floating Swords to protect herself from the [Fireball] on the right, but the one in the left hit her really hard that sent her flying again and she hit a rotten tree.

"...Mo...mon…ple...ase..." they were the last words of Lakyus and she fell unconscious on the ground.

Gagara and Tia were to on the ground unconscious because they were hit by a rain of magic arrows.

Tina was using [Hide Shadow] a ninjutsu skill to hide in a shadow but she felt the three knife-like things pierced her body and now she was visible.

"Haha, I can detect life human, you can't hide from me."

[Lightning]

[Lightning]

[Lightning]

Tina was hit by three Lightning spells and fell to the ground unconscious. One more spell from the Elder Lich, she might lose her life.

Now everyone turned their eyes at Ainz's direction and they started to surround him. This warrior destroyed a Skeletal Dragon with one hit so they were preparing to attack him with full power.

"You are alone now warrior, kneel, and let me give you a quick painless death."

For a moment it was silence, but then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The dark warrior was laughing hard as if someone had said a really good joke. The undead magic caster looked at each other confused. Has he lost his mind because he was about to die, or was something else?

In that moment the dark armor vanished and what appeared was something unbelievable. The being in front of them was not anymore the dark warrior...or a human. The being was dressed in a black robe that it seems like it was sucking the light. He has a dark halo-like object glimmering right behind his head. It didn't have skin or flesh, on each of his skeletal fingers he had different rings and on his right hand, he was holding a golden staff that looked really powerful.

They took all step back, the undead in front of them looked really really dangerous, and the dark aura that hit them felt like a terrifying storm. The only thing that can be described about this being is "God of Death". They were undead, but if they were human, they would have died from instant shock.

"Ah, you guys are really amusing, kuku."

Death spoke, his voice really sounds like a god should sound.

"Wh- who ar- are you?" asked Alzur with a trembling voice.

Alzur was asking himself, why was this undead with these humans. It really reminds him of the time when the God of Death Surshana reigned the Slane Theocracy.

"I really wanted to talk with you… but now it doesn't matter."

[Maximize Magic - Call Greater Thunder]

A large thunder descended from the dark and grey sky. It was heading toward the skeletal dragons and the elder lich's. The only thing they saw for the last time was "white".

"Maaaaster!" shouted the elder lich.

The thunder destroyed the nine skeletal dragons and killed all the elder lich's. Their bodies turned into dust immediately. Alzur couldn't suppress his emotions, the tragedy that was witnessing in front of his eyes was truly horrifying. The four elder liches have been his subordinates for hundred of years. He was ruthless but he really cared for his subordinates.

The first subordinate he found was Igor. Alzur gave him this name, he found him wandering on the desert of Katze Plains and offered him to become his subordinate.

The second subordinate was Xuldo. This one was being chased from the Black Scripture in the Dragon Kingdom. At the moment he was about to die, Alzur intervenes and killed three members of the Black Scripture. Xuldo thanked him for saving his life and joined Alzur to become powerful and for more magical knowledge.

The third subordinate was Tanush. He lived inside a cave in the Baharuth Empire, but when a powerful magical beast throws him out from his territory, he was really desperate. The hippogriffs riders patrolled the territory every day and night so he tried to hide all the time till he crosses paths with Alzur. He told him about his story and went with Alzur to kill the magical beast that invaded his cave. Alzor wounded the magical beast really bad and let Tanush kill him. He was amazed by how powerful and wise Alzur was, so he became his subordinate.

The last one was Bilis. This elder lich was really different from the others. He tried to be friends with the humans and trade with them, but the priest of the village sent a message to the Sunlight Scripture to come and slay him. One day he was going to this village again, but he was ambushed by the Sunlight Scripture. Bilis barely escaped from the summoned other elder lich's heard the story and didn't talk with him because he was buddy with the mortals. Bilis was lonely, but later he encountered Alzur with the other elder lich's, when they were close to him, Bilis just bowed his head for respect, because he thought Alzur was an old and a powerful lich. Alzur saw Bilis that was bowing and offered him to become his subordinate that later Bilis gladly accepted.

Now they were no more, his subordinates were turned into ashes and the one who massacred them was this mysterious monster. If Alzur was a mortal, he would be in tears right now.

"Wha- what are you?"

"Your death."

"Wh-what?"

[Reality Slash]

At that moment the world broke like a mirror, he saw the undead god turning his back. Alzur fell to ground slowly, the only thing he was looking now was the broken sky, then his vision started to fade.

The fearsome night lich Alzur... died.

* * *

Ainz quickly went to see the condition of Blue Rose. They were beaten really badly. He lit a fire and gather them around it. Ainz saw that the mask of Evlieye had fallen but he saw something unusual. The mysterious girl was not a human but a vampire. Ainz didn't think much about it, so he put the mask back to her face.

He returned his gaze back to the night lich. Ainz saw that these guys used those items to summon the skeletal dragons and he was curious about them. Ainz collected the items and he observed them.

"_Hmmm...how about…"_

Ainz took off one of his gloves and used [All Appraisal Magic Item] on the strange orb but suddenly…

"_Greetings to you, oh mighty King of Death."_

"_Huh?"_

Those words echoed within his skull. Ainz continued looking at the strange orb.

"So you are an intelligent magic item, hmm."

He rolled the orb and continued examining it.

"Speak orb."

"_You have my deepest thanks, oh supreme overlord of Death."_

This reaction remained Ainz of the loyal Crypt Lord and Death Knights.

"_Please, oh mighty ruler of death, accept this one to serve you for eternity."_

Ainz thought It will be better to destroy it, but since it was an intelligent and loyal, it has some value. He thought to speak with the other orbs, but he didn't want to hire any more flattery.

"All right, I accept you all to become my subordinates. I will put you inside my inventory, so don't do anything weird inside there, okay?"

"_Thank you very much, oh Supreme One!"_

"_Maybe when am alone, I will try to speak with him."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the positive reviews boys. This chapter is a bit short, but this is all for now.**

After the fight with the night lich, the girls of Blue Rose didn't wake up for an entire day. At this time Ainz went inside the old castle to find more valuable things. He killed some skeleton warriors that were wandering in the hallway of the castle. Ainz really felt bad that this castle will be returned to the noble that rule the land.

"What a shame, It could have been a nice base."

Ainz checked every room to find interesting stuff, but he found nothing.

"These guys were deadass broke."

There was a room that Ainz has not checked it yet. He entered inside the room and he saw there was a sack that was above a table. Ainz approached slowly and touched the bag, it made a sound of small metalik things. He opened it and…

"Ouuuuu, what do we have here fufu?"

The reason why Ainz was happy, was because the bag was full with gold and valuable jewels. It must have been the money of the citizens that Alzur and his subordinates had killed. Ainz look around to see if someone was spying on him, than he grab the bag.

"Ima just put this bag inside my inventory for research purpose."

Ainz approached the window and saw that Evileye was waking up. He checked if there were other things that interested him in this room, but there was nothing, so he went outside to greet Evileye and the others.

* * *

She had been hit by a 5-tier spell and It left her in really bad condition. She was rolling on her bed for some moments and then she woke up.

"_Teh_, my head hurts."

She rubbed her head, there was no problem because of her nature being an undead vampire, the headache will go away immediately, but still some moment before she felt like she was a human again.

Evileye observed around and saw her friends that were all sleeping. She was trying to remember what happened and why was she asleep. The last moment she try to remember was the battle with the night lich Alzur.

The battle with the night lich…

"THE NIGHT LICH!"

She jumped off the bed real quick and went to Lakyus to wake her up. Lakyus was a really important person in the Kingdom because she can use resurrection magic and she must be protected at all costs.

LAKYUS!

LAKYUS!

LAKYUS!

"Wake up, It's really dangerous to staying here!"

Lakyus slowly opened her eyes and turned them were Evileye was shouting. Lakyus tried to rose from her bed.

"Argh, my body hurts...Evileye you are alive?"

"Of course I am, idiot. We need to leave this cursed place NOW!

Again Lakyus try to rose from her bed but her body was numb.

"Evileye where is Mo…"

"Hello girls." greeted the dark warrior that was coming out from the castle.

Evileye run fast to the warrior. Momon was confused at the short masked girl that was coming towards him fast.

"Momon, Momon we must run away now!"

Ainz did not understand, why was the girl acting like this.

"Calm down Evileye."

"No, no we must leave, the night lich..."

"Calm the fuck down damn it!"

Ainz smacked her head with his hand. She started to rub her head fast. Her head started to hurt again like before when she woke up. Evileye looked at Ainz, her face could not be seen but she was angry.

"What was that for!"

"Shut up!"

Evileye frose in spot. Why was Momon acting like that?

"Look, I'm sorry that I hit you, but the battle is over and Alzur with his minions are dead...well, they already were dead but I mean destroyed."

Lakyus and Evileye were looking at Ainz dumbfounded.

"Did you really...kill them."

"Look over there."

Ainz pointed at the skeleton that was on the ground some meter away. His bones were cut to pieces and his skull was divided into 3 parts, his gown too, that protected him from fire damage.

"Wow that's so cool."

It was Gagaran who spooked. Nobody noticed when she woke up. Even the twins were awake.

"I'm so glad you are all fine." said Ainz.

"Thank you Momon, if you would not have been here, we would have been walking corpses right now."

"What are you saying? We are all fellow adventurers, so we should protect each other and the innocent people at all costs."

Truly, this man was a hero. Every word that came out of his mouth, sound like the verses of a fairy tale.

"How did you defeated all of them Momon?" asked Evileye.

Ainz brought out from his cape a shining crystal.

"This little boy right here. He destroyed the elder liches and the skeletal dragons, and it did a lot of damage to Alzur.

"Ah, the spell-sealing crystals, I really wanted to see its power. Damn it, that dragon lightning was really powerful."

Evileye keeps blaming herself about her careless. What was more shameful, was the fact that she was the first that was defeated and with a single spell.

She, the one who was known as The Vampire Lord, Landfall that destroys an entire kingdom alone, and the one who fought the Demon Gods alongside the 13 heroes… fall to the ground from a 5tier spell.

"And how did you slay that undead freak Momon?" asked Gagaran while rising up from her bed.

"Go find it out yourself."

Gagaran and the twins went, were the skeleton body of Alzor was. They were surprised because the skull of Alzor was not cracked but it was cut into three pieces. They thought that Momon must have used a powerful Martial Art. But still, those cuts were way to clean, like the slash of a hot razor blade.

"Daaaamn Momon, you beat the hell out of this guy really bad."

"Well, I have to say, this guy was really tough."

"Yeah yeah, now let's return to Re-Lytos guild and tell them that we eliminated the danger."

"Yes, yes, let's have a triumphant return." said Gagaran cheerfully.

"_We almost died and she says "let's have a triumphant return". If it wasn't for this great man, we would have been skeletons right now." _thought Evileye, while staring at Momon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Been working to much these days my dudes. Another short chapter.**

_Kami Miyako, Slane Theocracy_

In a large dark room with decorated pillars and statues, stood six figures. All of them were staying on the line and in front of them, was a young man with long black hair and he was wearing an ornate armor. He has put his humble spear on the floor, because he was on his knees and bowing deeply in front of the six old figures.

These six figures that were wearing a robe that cover their entire body, are the highest appointment holders of the six sects that are devoted to the Six Great Gods.

"Captain, we have an important mission for the Black Scripture." spook on of the cardinals.

Black Scripture was a special forces unit comprising of individuals with heroic level abilities. They were the strongest among the six scriptures and the trump card of the Slane Theocracy.

"Yes, Your Holiness."

The captain of the Black Scripture lift his head and opened his sharp red eyes.

"Captain, have you been informed of what happened to the Sunlight Scripture?" Asked the only woman in the room.

"No, Your Holiness , we were on a mission in the Dragon Kingdom to drove away the beastman." replied the young captain.

"They have been massacred captain, every single one of them, and the treasure that the Gods left behind to protect humanity, has been stolen."

The captain's red eyes went wide from what he heard. The Sunlight Scripture was on of the strongest of the six scriptures. To be massacred and let not a single survivor, was truly unbelievable. And what was more terrifying was that they had a powerful item of the Gods.

"But-But how?"

"We don't know who or what killed them, but we all know that the one who did this, is a dangerous threat for our nation and we must eliminate it at all cost."

The captain bowed again. "In the name of the Six Great Gods, we will destroy this threat." he proudly declared.

"The extra seat will be coming too." said on of the cardinals.

He lifted his head quickly. " Your Holiness… she is the trump card of humanity, she must not leave the cathedral. The treasures of the Gods will be in danger."

She was the guardian of the artifacts that the Six Gods left behind to protect humanity. If she leaves the Slane Theocracy, the entire nation might be in mortal danger… even humanity.

"Captain, the water-miko that was using divination magic to observe the Sunlight Scripture died in a horrifying way. Blood came out from her mouth, nose, eyes and ears, may the Gods lift her poor soul up to the six havens, and Thousand Leagues Astrologer has predicted the revival of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord… Do you understand the danger now, Captain Angelos Arianiti.

The cardinals were right, someone that can kill a Miko Princess that can use divine magic of the highest level in a really large distance is a real danger.

The captain bowed his head again. "Yes, Your Holiness, the Black Scripture will do everything to eliminate the one that has caused all this.

* * *

It was a bright day, Ainz and Blue Rose were heading inside the city of Re-Lytos. The citizens were watching the adamantite adventurers with shocked eyes and the reason why was because the dark warrior was holding on his two armored hands a skeleton that was enrobed with a red and dark gown. So terrifying this undead was that it made the mothers to close the eyes of their children.

The guildmaster of the guild of this city was staying in the middle of the road with some adventurers and a priest. They saw that the dark warrior and Blue Rose were approaching. When they were close, the dark warrior dropped the skeleton that he was holding to the ground in front of the guildmaster.

"By the gods, what did you people brought in this city?" said the priest that was looking at the skeleton with disgusted expression.

"Well, this is the one who has been kidnapping the people of this city. There were 4 elder liches too, but I used a powerful item and they got annihilated."

All the people around looked stunned at the warrior with their mouth open. To kill so many undead magic casters that can destroy this kingdom was never seen before, only in the tales of the 13 heroes. This was the power of an adamantite adventurer, the pinnacle of human strength.

"Thank you, thank you all for everything, the lives of the people of this city are safe!"

The words of the guildmaster came out from the depth of his heart. All the citizens had a relief expression. The tragedy that happened to them, now was no more, and all this thanks to these great young heroes.

"Blue Rose, Sir Momon you saved us all."

"You should not thank us."

The one who spoke was the short masked girl.

Wh-Why?

"We Blue Rose did nothing. The only one you should thank is the dark hero, Lord Momon!"

The short masked girl declared with a firm tone.

"_Why is Evileye saying this all of sudden?" _thought Ainz

"He defeated all the undead magic casters and the skeletal dragons. We were all unconscious on the ground because we were hit by the powerful spells of the undead magic casters. They declared that they will turn the Kingdom into a land of the undead and Lord Momon stopped them. If he wasn't there with us, we will not be here right now, so he is the one who should be praised."

Evileye shouted, her voice echoed through everyone's ear like a lightning.

_Oooh_

The citizens were all surprised from the words of the masked girl.

"Ahem...no, that's not true. Blue Rose fought alongside me against the undead army with bravery, so I should not be the only one to be thanked. Still, the sad fact is that we didn't find survivors." said the dark hero while lowering his head.

"P-Please don't worry sir Momon, we all know that the undead hate life, we should be grateful that you destroyed them before causing anymore deaths." said the priest of the Fire God.

"Sir Momon, Blue Rose let's go to the guild for your payment." said the guildmaster.

"I don't want any money." said the dark warrior.

Everyone was looking dumbfounded at the dark warrior, even Blue Rose.

What did he just said?

After all this, he doesn't want to be paid.

"Si- Sir Momon, bu-but why?" asked the guildmaster with an astounded face.

The dark warrior turned his back to everyone and hop on his golem warhorse. The sunlight has fallen on his armor and was making a great shadow, than he turned his head to the guildmaster that was looking at him with astonished eyes.

"It was something that must be done no matter what because saving someone in danger is common sense. Give the money to the poor citizens that lost their loved ones, they need the money more than me." said the dark warrior that turned to head towards the gates of the city."

A true hero…

This warrior was the true face of justice. Everyone felt a great emotion when they heard those noble words. After ages, the heart of Evileye started to pump fast, she felt a great warmth inside her cold body, like she was a human again. An electric current ran up her spine from between her legs, and Evileye's petite frame shuddered.

"_He is so amazing"_

Those were the only words that Evileye could say about the dark hero.

How many stories will be written for this warrior?

How many songs would be sung by the bards?

His name will be embedded in the legends of heroes.

Momon The Black...


	6. Chapter 6

After heading out from the city of Re-Lytos, Ainz and Blue Rose needed at last three hours to reach the capital. The girls kept talking about what will they do when they reach the capital. Lakyus said that she will go and meet with the princess, Gagaran wanted just to drink something and find a virgin boy, the twins will go and find another job.

On the other hand, Ainz was just staying calm, whenever the girls asked him something, he just responded with a "umu". Since they left the city, the short masked girl has been staring at him the whole time, her face that couldn't be seen, was always in his direction. Ainz did not understand what's up with her, so he just kept his eyes on the horizon.

"Hey, It looks like we reached the village of Sutton." said Tina while pointing at the direction of the village.

There were villagers working at the fields, little kids just running and playing together. The village was far bigger than Carne, that's what Ainz thought, years later might be turned into a town. There were houses everywhere, small and bigger. Some had their roof with tile, some with thin rock in the form of a tile, and many others that seem to be poor, had their roof with straw.

The children kept running after the adventurers and watch them with sparkling eyes, especially Aniz. They hold sticks like swords and dreams to become adventurers to slay evil monster that want to hurt the innocent villagers.

They entered the village but the villagers weren't around. It seems they were gathered to the center of the village. Ainz heard some strange sound and the villagers were clapping. Ainz and Blue Rose reached the center of the village and what they saw was that the villagers were having some kind of a festival.

There were young villagers dancing together and some others were making music with flute and other kinds of instruments. Ainz remembered seeing these kinds of scenes in many medieval documentaries and even in YGGDRASIL before he and his friends were ready to destroy the village and take their resources. Because many villages or cities were under the protection of a guild, Ainz and his comrades destroyed the entire city to lure out the players and then later to PK them to take their items.

The villagers open the path for the adventurers, the village girls were looking at Ainz with flushed faces, and other girls were chatting with Blue Rose.

"My, that man must be really handsome under that hamlet." said one of the girls while looking at the dark warrior.

"He must be strong too, with all that big armor." said another girl.

"Would you bear his children?" asked another girl.

"Of course."

"I'll do everything for a man like him, fufu."

Of course, the females of this world will choose a strong male to protect them. The child that they will bore will be strong too.

Evileye came closer to Ainz that was watching the villagers dancing together.

"Hey Momon would you like to dance with me?" asked Evileye with an excited voice.

"_Me dancing? Hell nah!"_

"Uuh, no sorry, I uhh, i'm not good at dancing, i'm sorry." said Aniz.

"Ah, o-okay."

Ainz was now bored watching this festival and just moved on, leaving Blue Rose chatting with the other girls. He walked through the village, there were no villagers here so he just looked around to see something interesting. But suddenly he heard something. He was an undead so he had a hearing far more superior than the humans.

He heard screams of a young woman and the cries of a child. He ran fast to the direction were the screams were coming from.

* * *

An old house was surrounded with armored man on horses, they were all watching a man that was lying on the ground with a girl. The girl was trying to protect herself but the fat man didn't let her. There were two other men that were holding another girl that was crying for help.

"Please let me go, let my sister go, please!" the girl begged.

The fat man didn't care, he was breathing hard because the girl was trying to resist.

"Hahaha, you have no more money to pay the taxes, so you should pay them with your body hahaha." said the fat man while laughing.

"Please let me go, let me go, please HELP!" the girl screamed for someone to help her.

"Don't hurt my sister you bastard!" screamed the younger sister.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, there is nobody here bitch, scream as much as you like iiieehehehe."

He took a dagger and tried to cut her clothes. The girl was still trying to resist but the fat man was holding both of her hands.

"I have been waiting for this moment since the time your stupid parents died bitch." he said while smiling sadistically.

"No, please NOOO!" the poor girl kept begging for mercy.

The other guards were watching this scene with excitement, there was not a tiny bit of mercy in their eyes. They know this very well, that when their master is done with her, they will all rape the girl and when all this is over, their master will just sell her to the criminal organisation of the Eight Fingers. They have done this many times before.

Suddenly a dark figure passed through them slowly. They turned their head quickly, they didn't even heard him approaching from behind.

"Oi, where did you.."

The dark warrior approached behind the fat man that was still trying to cut the clothes of the young girl. A great shadow covered him, the fat man found it strange, and he turned his head. The person that was looking down on him was wearing a full plate armor and he had two great swords behind his back. The fat man looked at him with wonder and asked…

"Who are you…"

Out of know were, he was kicked in the face by the iron foot of the dark warrior. He was sent flying and later he bounced on the ground because of his fat body. His face was covered in blood and many of his teeth were broken. The guards eyes widened and quickly went to help their master, even the two guards that were holding the little sister.

The girl was looking at the warrior with tears in her eyes. Finally someone came to help her from these monsters. The dark warrior landed her a hand.

"Don't be afraid young miss, i'm here to help you." said the dark warrior with a kind voice that might belong to merciful noble.

Her turquoise eyes were full of tears "Thank you! Thank you for saving me and my sister!" she said while hugging her sister tight.

The guards managed to raise their master on his feet. His face was really a mess and it was bloated from the powerful kick.

"Young master, we must send you to a priest to heal you." said one of the guards.

The fat man opened his eyes and turned them to the dark warrior that had kicked him.

"You… You bastard… You dare to attack me, don't you know who I am?" shouted the fat man that was spitting blood from his mouth and nose.

"A fat pig." said the dark warrior.

The fat man couldn't believe what the dark warrior called him. He, the son of noble to be treated like this was unforgivable. He will do everything to execute the one who disrespect him and the one who attack him.

"Gurds, kill him, kill that bastard NOW!" he shouted.

The guards took out their swords but they were hesitating to go and attack the warrior. The reason why was because this warrior was an adventurer and they know very well how strong an adventurer was compared to simply guards, but their master didn't care, he was to blind from the hatred.

"Young master, he is an adventurer." said one of the guards.

"I don't give a crap, I want his head now and after that we all will have fun with that bitch hahaha." he said while looking with a sadist face at the girl.

The two sisters were hugging each other tight from fear and were looking at the dark warrior.

The guards now we're all evilly smiling and didn't care anymore what the warrior was. They all went to attack him and the moment they were about to impale the dark warrior with their sword, they all find themselves flying in the air like their master a moment ago. Any one of them had a broken bone because of the harsh fall. When they wake up, they will have a really bad pain.

The fat man couldn't believe what just happened. All his guards were on the ground unconscious and he was alone with nobody to protect him. The dark warrior was coming at him slowly. He wanted to run as fast as he can but his body hurts.

"St-Stay away from me y- you m- monster." he said with a terrified voice.

He took out his sword and pointed at the dark warrior, his entire body was shaking from fear, so was his sword. He tried to stab him but the warrior grabbed his sword with his hand and broke it like a porcelain jar. The fat man was shocked by this, he didn't believe this warrior was a human.

"M-Monster!" that was the only word that came out from his mouth.

The dark warrior grabbed his arm and began to tighten it. It was starting to hurt.

"I am a monster that is trying to save a girl from a disgusting fat monster." said the warrior with a terrifying voice.

"Y-You bastard release me now, get away from me, AAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!."

The fat man was screaming wildly.

"Yeah, that's right, scream pig."

AAAAAAAAAHHHH LET ME GO PLEASE AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

He screamed and cried from the pain and with a "_crack" _his hand broke. He had intense pain and his legs couldn't hold him anymore. The only reason he was staying on his feet was because the dark warrior was holding him.

Ainz took from his back one of his great swords and put it near the throat of the fat man. This fat bastard really disgusted him, he was unworthy to live.

"Momon please stop!"

Ainz turned his to the direction where the voice was coming from, and it was Lakyus with the other girls. They were all shocked by what has just happened here.

"And why should I stop Lakyus? Why should I have mercy for this fat fuck that was trying to rape an innocent girl?" said the dark warrior that was looking at the disgusting fat pig.

"Momon, I understand but you should not kill him because he is the son of Marquis Iblue." said Lakyus.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Because it will anger the king and guild will have consequences." said Lakyus.

Ainz looked at the fat pig, he really wanted to kill him but he pushed him on the ground. He turned and approached the two sisters, he took them a bit far so Blue Rose will not hear him.

"Young miss, what is you name?" asked Ainz while patting her back.

"Tu-Tuareninya, my lord." she replied.

"Well Tuareninya, do you have another place to live? I'm asking this because these bastards might come again for revenge."

N-No, I live alone with my sister." she said with tears in her eyes.

Ainz took from his inventory a pouch with gold coins and a horn.

"My lord this…"

"Young miss, you must not stay here, take them and this horn is an item that can summon a small army of goblins that will protect you and your sister. You must go to Carne Village.

Ainz approached her ear and whispered to her.

"Tell them that Ainz Ooal Gown sent you there."

Ainz took a horse that belonged to one of the guards and gave it to Tuareninya. He helped her and her sister to hop on the horse.

"Remember what I told you and stay out of the road."

"You have done so much for us, my lord. Thank you very much!" she bowed deeply

"Thank you very much!" thanked the little sister.

"It's okay, now go!"

Ainz approached the Blue Rose that were watching him with wonder.

"Umm, Momon where are those girls going." asked Evileye.

"Far away from here" replied the dark warrior.

He passed thru the girls and summoned his golem warhorse. He didn't want to stay anymore in this stupid village.

"Let's go."

"Ye-Yeah sure."

**Well damn...**


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to the capital was silent, Ainz was in front and Blue Rose behind. Not a word has come out from Ainz, he even before reaching the village of Sutton was silent, but now he wanted nobody to disturb him. The scene that happened in that village angered him to much, those feelings just disappear because of his undead nature, but the face of that disgusting fat pig was still in his mind. If Lakyus wouldn't come, he would have killed him without mercy. People like him really disgusted Ainz. He wanted to have a shower right now after all this.

The walls of the capital could be seen now and the flags of the Kingdom were being rippled in the wind. There was a big line that was waiting to enter inside the city. Ainz and Blue Rose were adamantite adventurers and famous, so they passed the line of many people without a problem. Nothing has changed since Ainz left for the mission to slay the evil undead's, and of course, again the citizens were looking at him and Blue Rose with amazed faces.

_If I show them my true face, would they still like me?_

Ainz was thinking, should he stay always like this? He wanted information and yeah, he now have a lot of information about this new world, but what then? Ainz couldn't think what will he do in the future.

Humans hate his race and and maybe the other races like demihumans must hate his race too. It reminded him of the days when he started playing YGGDRASIL, humanoids and demihuman players gang up on him just because he belonged to the heteromorphic race. Well, the undead of this world were just mindless monsters and those who were intelligent, still wanted to spread death, so of course the mortals will hate them.

"_So what should I do…"_

"Momon were will you go now?"

His thoughts were interrupted from Evileye that was close to him.

"I will...head to the guild."

He wanted to say he wanted to go to the inn but whatever.

"Oh good, we are going there too, I guess we will stay just a little time together again." said Evileye cheerfully.

Without their horses now, Ainz and Blue Rose walked thru the city till they reached the adventurers guild. They went inside but they found something strange. There were no adventurers in the guild but soldiers of the kingdom that were talking with the guildmaster. The soldiers saw Ainz and Blue Rose that had entered and they approached them. One of the soldiers stepped forward and spoke.

"Are you Momon the Black?" asked the soldier firm tone.

"Yes, I am Momon, what do you want?" asked Ainz with a serious tone.

He didn't want to let this little soldier act like he was the boss here.

"His majesty demand for you to come with us to the royal palace" declared the soldier.

"For what?" asked Ainz again.

I-I'm just a mere messenger, the king wants to talk with you now, please come with us.

Somehow he was starting to understand why the king wanted to talk with him. It might be because of that fat bastard. Lakyus told him that it will anger the king, that's what Ainz thought.

"_Shit… oh well whatever"_

"All Right i'll come."

The guildmaster and Blue Rose were just watching and hope that Momon is not in trouble.

* * *

Ainz followed the soldiers to the Ro Lente Castle, he saw around the large halls and it looked quite impressive. There were big windows covered with beautiful curtains and the floor was covered with shining decorative tiles. On many places Ainz could see aesthetic statues but It was nowhere near the The Great Tomb of Nazarick that he and his friends build together.

"_I miss them…"_

They now reached a great decorated door, to Ainz it looked like it was the throne room and the door was opened by two knights. There were many people inside here that Ainz could describe them as clowns. There were many nobles and royals inside the throne room that were looking at Ainz with disgusted and cold eyes. The king Ramposa III was sitting on his throne. On the right side were the crown prince Barbo, the second prince Zanac and the third little princess Renner. On his left side was the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff.

"The adamantite adventurer Momon the Black has arrived!" declared the knight.

Ainz came inside and saw around the ugly faces of the nobles. One of them was really angry, like he wanted to explode. Ainz didn't bow ore remove his helmet, that was something that angered the nobles and the royals.

"Welcome sir Momon" greeted the king.

"Thank you for the hospitality your majesty." returned it Ainz.

To everyone, the voice of Momon sounded like the voice of a high noble. Nobody knows who he is, he just showed up in the capital and become an adventurer. Who knows, he might be the son of an unknown noble.

"Kneel before the king you commoner!" shouted Marquis Boullope.

Ainz looked at him. "And If I don't, what will you do?" he asked in a cold tone.

Marquis Boullope and everyone froze in place, Ramposa III was also surprised but he did not want the nobles to see him like that. Ranner was just smiling, prince Zanac was amazed and the crown prince Barbo wanted to rose from his chair to shout at the dark warrior.

"How dare you speak like that to a noble of the kingdom you commoner." shouted the crown prince.

The nobles were all following Barbo, for them, talking to a noble like that was a great sin. All the nobles respected the crown prince because it will benefit them when he becomes the king of Re Estize. Marquis Raeven felt something strange about the dark warrior, he thought that it would be better if they didn't angered him.

"Your Majesty, may I know what do you want of me?" asked Ainz, completely ignoring the crown prince.

This has never happened before, the crown prince wanted to execute the dark warrior for disrespecting him and the noble. He was ready to shout again at the warrior but…

"Barbo, that's enough." said the king.

The prince turned his head quickly at his father. "But-but father he…"

"I said, that's enough!" the king demanded while hitting his staff on the floor.

The throne room, now was silent and the king turned his eyes looking at the dark warrior.

"In the village of Sutton, the son of Marquis Iblue and his subordinates that were collecting the taxes, were beaten almost to death by an adventurer in dark armor with a red cape and two sword on his back. Was it you who did this, sir Momon?" asked the king.

"_As I expected…"_

"Yes, It was me." replied the dark warrior.

Ainz felt that everyone was angry in the room. Another man wanted to run at Ainz but it was stopped by the other nobles. It seems he was a relative of that fat pig.

"Injuring a noble or on of the royal blood, is considered a high crime in this kingdom sir Momon." said the king with a serious tone.

"Did they inform you, what that man was doing in that village?" asked Ains.

"No."

"Then you should ask them you majesty."

At that moment Marquis Iblue shouted with rage. "YOU DARE AND BEAT MY SON, DISRESPECT US AND DARE TO ASK THE KING! WHO THE HELL, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? WE WILL EXECUTE YOU, YOU FILTHY PEASANT!

The man screamed and screamed at Ainz like a wild doge and the other nobles were shouting and cursing too.

"_Ah, I want to nuke this place."_

"SILENCE!" the king hit the floor with his staff. " Sir Momon, tell me, what was the son of Marquis Iblue doing in that village?

"He was trying to rape a girl, because she didn't have money to pay the taxes." said the dark warrior.

The nobles eyes went wide from what they heard.

He beat the son of Marquis Iblue just because of that?

The peasants live to serve the king and the nobles.

This was the way of this kingdom. The commoners were the toys of the nobles and they could do what the want with them. They demand more money, take all their crops and send them to war against the empire, not caring about the harsh life of the commoners and they repeat this every year. For Ainz, this kingdom was on some really big shit.

"Is that so… Than, the son of Marquis Iblue will be punished when he recovers. As for you sir Momon…"

Ramposa saw all the nobles, they were waiting for the king to give order to execute the dark warrior, but the adventurer has saved many lives.

"For the crime that you have committed, your punishment will be the execution with death…"

The nobles were all smiling, they really wanted to see this man without his head.

"But…" suddenly their face changes in daze. "Sir Momon saved the capital from a dangerous monster and the citizens call him a hero. So, I King Ramposa III, banish you from the Kingdom of Re Estize! If you don't accept this, we will have to use force." spoke the king with a firm tone.

The nobles were unhappy about this, but they understood that, if they execute him, it might anger the citizens and the adventurers. They needed the adventurers because there exist powerful monsters around the kingdom and the adventurers were the only one who know how to slay them.

"Is that so… Sorry that I saved an innocent girl from that FAT PIG." said Ainz while turning his head at Marquis Iblue eyes that were filled with rage.

"Oh well, I will leave now, goodbye everyone, have a nice day."

Ainz turned and didn't wait for the knights to open the door, so he opened the door himself, leaving all the nobles and the royals dumbfounded. After he left, all the people in the throne room were cursing the name of the dark warrior.

"_This is sad, master Momon was great warrior trying to protect the weak, and his majesty had to banish him from the kingdom because of the nobles...Haaah, I hope, master Momon is not a man who seek revenge. It will be really bad if he become a subordinate of that Emperor."_ thought Gazef while listening the nobles cursing the dark warrior.

* * *

"_This is stupid."_

Ainz was leaving the royal castle while thinking about what he should do now. He was really angry at those clowns in the throne room. He would have done the same thing what he did at Carne village but he didn't want to draw too much attention. He has spread his name as a good hero, it will be bad news if he showed the world his true form.

While he was walking through the city and heading to the gates, Ainz encountered the girls of Blue Rose. They seemed worried, the short maske girl approached him fast.

"Mo-Momon, what happened? What did the king want with you?" concerned, Evileye keeps asking the dark warrior.

"Well, Lakyus was was right. What I did in that village, It angered the king so he banished me from the kingdom." said Ainz.

All the girls were shocked by this.

"No...No way...That stupid old fool. I will go there and teach him a…"

The dark warrior put his hand on Evileye shoulder and she froze on the spot.

"There is no need for that Evileye."

"Bu-But Momon…"

"It's okay, I wasn't planning to stay here forever."

"Is-Is that so…" Evileye lowered her head in sadness.

"Well girls, It was great adventuring with you."

"Thank you for everything Momon, you have been a great help and inspiration for us and other adventurers." said Lakyus while bowing her head.

"Think nothing of it. Now... farewell." said the dark warrior.

"Momon will you on day come back?" asked Evileye.

"...Perhaps." replied the dark warrior.

The dark warrior turned and left the girls till he vanish. Evileye clenched her fists while watching the last image of the warrior that saved her life. She cursed the king and the nobles for banishing this great man. She will never meet a man like Momon again. A man that moved her heart and made her feel like a human again.

"_I will be waiting for you...lord Momon."_


	8. Chapter 8

It was night and the moon was full that was shining upon the Great Forest of Tob. Near the forest, a skeleton was walking. Naturally, there were bones below. A dark red orb floated under his ribs, emanating a feeling of dread. He was just wearing pants and boots, on his right skeletal hand, he was holding a black sword.

This skeleton was Ainz himself, the wind blew between his bones. While walking, he stopped and the reason why was because a thick tree was in front of him. He saw the large tree and the red points inside his skull glow like fire.

"BEGON!"

With a slash, he cut the tree with his black sword. The thick tree fly 10 meters away. If any mortal would have seen this, they would have been shocked. Even for a dragon would have not been easy to do something like that, yet Ainz did it like it was nothing.

Ainz sit on the tree trunk, he stuck his black sword to the ground and turned his skull to the full moon that was giving light to his clean white bones.

"Man, what the hell should I do?"

Ever since he left the capital, this question was stuck in his mind. Ainz wanted to slaughter all those nobles that insulted him...Him, the World Class Enemy that can send the entire kingdom into oblivion with a blink of an eye. But was it worth doing that. Right now he had followed the steps of his friend Touch Me, being a hero that saves those in need and danger and that was what lead him in this state. So what should he do now?

Travel to the Empire? That nation must be like the Kingdom, that's what Ainz thought.

Ainz was lost deep in thoughts. There were some other alternatives but he didn't prefer those.

"_So what should I do, hmm?"_

He was thinking and thinking and suddenly the words of a great friend showed up in is minde.

"_Let's conquer one of the nine worlds."_

"Huh?"

Ainz remembered the words of the Demon of Great Disaster, Ulbert Alain Odle.

After the Holy Alliance failed to conquer The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown prepared for revenge. They gathered all their allies that belonged to the heteromorphic race. Guilds that belonged to the undead race, demonic race, dragonid race and other monstrosities, all answered Ainz Ooal Gown call. They all gathered inside a large cave in Helheim and discussed about the destruction of the Holy Alliance. The members of Ainz Ooal Gown asked about forming a grand alliance against the strongest guilds like Seraphim or Trinity and put an end to the discrimination. They all accepted this without question because this war will bring great spoils.

Touch Me suggested to call this union the Justice Alliance but to everyone that sounded kind of cringe even to Momonga. They were the villains, so they must have an evil title. The demon of catastrophe, Ulbert Alain Odle suggested to call this alliance The Heteromorphic Empire. This puts a smile on everyone's faces, that name sounded cool and evil, perfectly for villains, everyone accepted this but the Empire will need an Emperor so the members of Ainz Ooal Gown suggested Momonga to become the Emperor of the Heteromorphic Empire.

A demonic guild suggested to put a demon as an Emperor because it will be very cool but the other guild didn't accept that because an Overlord Emperor was more badass and with this the Heteromorphic Empire was formed.

They didn't attack the Holy Alliance yet, no that will be to hasty. The Heteromorphic Empire started to invade the world of Helheim, every humanoid guild was destroyed in an instant by the imperial army and every player that traveled to the world of Helheim was PKed by the members of the Heteromorphic Empire, the humanoids weren't the hunters anymore, they now were the prey. After putting the world of Helheim in their hands, the Heteromorphic Empire was preparing to launch an attack on the world of Asgard where the guild of Seraphim and Trinity was located.

First they unleashed their undead, demonic, draconic armies to destroy the villages and cities that were protected by the Seraphim and Trinity. That lured out the humanoid and angelic players and a terrifying battle started that was never seen before in the history of YGGDRASIL.

On by one, the members of the Holy Alliance were destroyed by the powerful members of the Heteromorphic Empire till they reached the heart of the Holy Alliance. The Kingdom of Heaven that was the base of Seraphim was attacked by a large army that was led by the undead emperor Momonga, Touch Me, Ulbert Alain Odle and other allies. Their golden walls fell when they were hit by the powerful magic of the magic casters. Their NPCs were defeated by the NPCs of the Empire and floor after floor was destroyed till they reached the angelic throne. The members of Seraphim fought well but against a World Champion, World Disaster and a World Class Enemy they had no chances. When the guildmaster of Seraphim that was a female fell, the undead emperor Momonga destroyed the guild weapon and with this, the age of Seraphim was over.

Trinity had the same fate as the other guilds that were allies of the Holy Alliance. Nobody could dare to fight against the Heteromorphic Empire now and with that, the world of Asgard became a territory of the Empire.

This was the golden age for Ainz Ooal Gown and their allies, memories that Ainz will never forget.

"World conquest, huh Ulbert? That sounds really interesting, kukuku!" Ainz chuckled like an evil mastermind.

"Touch Me, being hero like you wanted sucks, now I have to follow the instructions of Ulbert."

Since he became an adventurer, he was Suzuki Satoru, a hero that protected the weak. But now he has to kill him and become Ainz Ooal Gown, the Overlord.

"These people need someone powerful that will stop all the bullshit that is happening in this kingdom. They will not like me because I am an undead, but when I make their lives better, I think they will change, just like the villagers of Carne."

Humans exist in this world and Ainz didn't want them to create advanced technology and pollut this world like the humans did with Earth.

"No… I will never allow them to reach that damn teknology!"

Ainz wanted this world to be always a beautiful medieval fantasy that all races live together in harmony under the rule of an immortal king but to achieve this, he needs to create a grand army and powerful subordinates that will protect his kingdom. Humans were corrupted beings, demihumans were not disciplined. He's only choice was an undead army. The undead that are created by Ainz himself are loyal, disciplined and really powerful, an ideal army.

But how can he create a large army? He can't just go to villages and massacre humans to turn them into undead. The humans will give him a bad title like the Eight Greed Kings, so how can he achieve this?

Katze Plains

That was a cursed land that is surrounded by a permanent foggy atmosphere that spawns undead every day.

"Oh yeah, that lande that the kingdom and the empire fight every year. Yup, that will be a perfect place that nobody will disturb me while I create my army. Oh yeah. It's all coming together, kukuku."

Ainz was excited about this. But it will take years to create a large army of Death Knights. Ainz can summon 160 Death Knights per day so that means, if he summon 160 Death Knights every day, in one year there will be 58,400 Death Knights.

"Ah, but that's not enough, I need more. How many years, I need to create an army of 400.000 Death Knights, hmmm, six or seven years I think. Oh, hold one a second, I can summon high level undead that can summon twelve Death Knights per day, kuku.

The level 100 undead that Ainz can summon are Grim Reaper Thanatos, Overlord Wiseman, Undead Lieutenant, Overlord General, Witch King, Death Emperor and many other level 80-85 and 90-95 powerful undead. The high level vampires that he can summon were only level 85-90.

There was only one level 100 demon that Ainz can summon and that will be a Succubus. Ainz has a class called Dark Bishop that allow him to summon a level 95 Seraph and a level 100 Seraph Empyrean.

"An undead will stay permanent if I use a corpse, but how does it work with demons and angels...Do I have to make a sacrifice like killing a virgin women or some other shit? Im acting like Tabula right now. Hmm, I will think about angels and demons later. Come to think of it, I have a trump card."

With a dark ritual, Ainz can summon a large undead army per day like he did in the 3rd floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. He wanted to have Death Knights as pop monsters in Nazarick but it didn't work with he's dark ritual, so he spent real money and used some cash items to summon on thousand Death Knights.

"Evileye said that, when many undead are gathered in one place, a powerful undead will be born. So that means, I will gather thousands of undead or even millions if it is possible and use my dark ritual to summon at last three thousand level 30 undead or I hope level 35-40 Death Warriors, that will be absolutely perfect."

If he can do this, Ainz will have an army of millions. He wanted to build his kingdom like a guild. Level 100 servants will protect the territories of his kingdom like a floor guardian would do.

"Shit, why didn't I think about this before… Wait a minute, it's not like I had information when I arrived to this world. Ah, whatever, I need to go to Katze Plains now and start to rise my army, fufu. Can't wait to see those noble scumbags in despair and I will make sure that...hmm… what is that?

There was something that came out of the forest and it was coming to Ainz direction. It was really fast for a human but what Ainz saw strange was that the person was not looking in the direction that it was running, but it was looking behind, like something is chasing it.

_Oi, it's not looking at this way at all, what the…"_

It didn't pass much and it came right to Ainz and with a "_bam" _it made an impact with his skeletal body. It rose it's head while rubbing it and saw in the direction of Ainz. It's eyes from worried turned to horrified.

Ainz observed its body and it was…

"_A women…"_


	9. Chapter 9: Black Scripture

"_Damn! Damn! Damn!"_

A girl with short blonde hair that was wearing a black coat and bikini armor was running really fast like a lightning in the forest. She was being chased by her former comrades of the Black Scripture.

"_Damn it! How did they find me?"_

She was a member of the Slane Theocracy Black Scripture. Her desire for violence is what led her to join the combat forces, but for her was not enough. She was a sadistic psychopath that was obsessed with pain and torture. Being the 9th Seat in the Black Scripture, she went on different missions to kill non-humans, but her comrades were disgusted with her because she preferd to torture her fellow humans the most, instead protecting them from powerful monsters.

The cardinals didn't let her go on any missions with her comrades anymore. That made her angry and depressed, this is what led her to betray the Black Scripture and her nation the Slane Theocracy.

What she did first was that she killed many people in the capital to cause panic that will make her escape more easy and she stole the Crown of Wisdom from one of the Six Miko Princesses of the Theocracy. With that she traveled town after town and village after village living many victims behind till she reached the border with the Kingdom of Re Estize.

She was heading to the Carne Village but it was surrounded with stone walls and it didn't look like a village anymore, but a fortress and she noticed some bulky creatures with huge shields that were guarding the walls, so she thought it was better not to go inside that place.

She decided to go E-Rantel to meet some members of Zuranon but walking and walking in the forest of Tob, she encountered her former comrades that she had fight side by side in the past, but what shocked her the most, was that the monster that protect the god artifacts was there too. Why was she here? She didn't understand. Why would they bring that monster just for her…? Or maybe it was something else...

After a small conflict, she managed to escape but for how long? Many members of the Black Scriptures were stronger and faster than her, that will make her escape more difficult. If the monster decided to run after her, than all her adventure will be over.

She had fought before in the training arena against the captain and the monster. She managed to put a good fight against the captain, but against the monster, the fight ended in the blink of an eye. She had to stay away from the monster, the captain and the 2nd seat "Time Turbulence", those were the most dangerous of the Black Scripture.

"_Did that bitch Astrologer found me? Damn that bitch!"_

She keeps cursing all of them, but suddenly her path was blocked by a massive man that was holding large black axe. She knows this man very well, he was the 10th seat of the Black Scripture also known as the "Strongest Human". He was not faster than her but he can do massive damage.

"Oi Clementine, you are surrounded, so stop your futile running."

"Screw you asshole!"

[Ability Boost]! [Greater Evasion]!

She activated her martial art and went to the direction of the "Strongest Human" like a lightning.

He activated [Strong Strike] to increase the power of a strike attack, but Clementine used [Flow Acceleration] an art that increase attack speed and movement speed.

The man was to slow and it didn't see were Clementine was. She wanted to thrust her stilettos in his eyes to cause him intense pain, that will give her pleasure. The moment she was about to penetrated his eyes, her stilettos were diverted from a spear. Clementine felt a chill down her spine, she knows very well who that humble spear belonged to.

Out of nowhere, a white chain was coming towards her really fast, forcing Clementine to use [Invulnerable Fortress] to block the attack. The powerful attack sent her flying but before hitting the ground, the chain attacked again and made a small cut on her belly. It was clear that they didn't want to kill her but to capture her.

The harsh fall caused Clementine to much pain. Blood was coming out from her stomach. It was a really bad wound that need to be healed fast, but she was strong so she endured it. She turned her head at the direction of the three figures. The Captain, the Strongest Human and the "Divine Chain" Beaumarchais that has taken Clementines place, were all looking at her. She saw them with hateful eyes.

"Clementine, that's enough. You will come with us and you will be judged for the crimes that you have committed against our nation." declared the captain.

She really hated him, when he spoke like that. Lucky and pretty boy that had the blood of the gods in his veins, tried to talk always like a mighty hero. It really disgusted her. She managed to rose on her feet and was thinking to find a way out of this.

More members of the Black Scripture showed up. Now the situation was even more difficult. She looked around to see if there was something that would help her escape from her former comrades and there was a tree behind her. She managed to calm down and wait what actions will they take.

"Ah~ It's been a long time that we haven't seen each other guys~" said Clementine while smiling.

"I don't think it has been a long time Clementine." spoke a sweet voice that belonged to a girl with long blonde hair and pale white skin. She was known as "Divine Chant".

"Oh~but I truly missed you guys~"

"Cut the crap you crazy woman and come with us."

It was the 6th seat that spoke with an angry voice. He has short blond hair and was equipped with a decorative set of armor and a very large lance around the length of his body.

"You are so mean~" said Clementine with a sad voice.

"Little sister that's enough. Drop your weapons and come with us...please."

This was Quintia the "One Man Army" that spoke with a worried voice. He had blonde hair, pink eyes and had rings on his fingers that store his tamed beasts.

Clementine hated him because their parents loved him the most. He was the only one that was praised in the family. Even being in the same scripture serving the nation, they never cared about her.

"I think it's too late to speak like that big brother." said Clementine while she spat on the ground.

"Clementin, this is my last warning, drop your stilettos and come with us." demanded the captain with a firm tone.

Clementine observed around if that monster was somewhere but she hasn't arrived yet. All of them were trouble, but that monster was the end of everything.

"I have a proposal guys~"

Everyone raises an eyebrow and looked at Clementine with weird and curious eyes. What did she wanted to talk in a moment like this? Can't she see that there was no escape? They were all waiting for her to talk.

"And what is that?" asked the captain.

Clementine smiled evilly. "How about you guys, go back to the Slane Theocracy and lick the balls of the cardinals~" proposed Clementine with a cheerful voice.

Everyone was stunned for a moment. This woman was not afraid what fate awaits her. Their eyes were filled with rage. Clementine cannot be fixed, she was just crazy. The only way to bring her back to the Slane Theocracy, was to kill her and use resurrection magic to bring her back to life and interrogate her.

"Ugh, this bitch is crazy! I'm gonna kill her!" shouted angry the 6th seat.

He was running really fast that only those who have reached the realm of the heroes can do it. The members of the Black Scripture were the strongest humans in the continent that fought in the shadows powerful monsters that were a threat for humanity. The Black Scripture was known only for the name, but if the public saw what were they capable to do, they would have been the most famous heroes in the continent, but the cardinals didn't want to show the other nations their trump card.

"_Come closer! Come closer!" _Clementine was waiting for him to come in the place she wanted him to be.

"Die bitch!" he shouted while activating his martial art.

"Yeah, fuck you too~"

Clementine thrust her stiletto in the body of the tree that was behind her and activated [Fireball], a 3rd tier spell that was enchanted on her stiletto. The explosion was huge that caused the thick tree to fall in the direction of the 6th seat.

"Damn it!"

He didn't have time to run away so he used his lance to protect himself from the thick tree that was on fire. He activated [Invulnerable Fortress] and his lance made impact with the tree. He was struggling to resist but his legs were trembling.

"A little help, damn it!"

Beaumarchais used his chain and captured the 6th seat. The tree fell to the ground making a loud released the 6th seat and caused him to fall on the butt.

"Damn it Beaumarchais, learn how to land the others." he said while rubbing his butt.

"Your welcome."

He was looking for Clementine but she was not there.

"Damn that bitch, she is playing dirty." he shouted with an angry tone.

Clementine just fooled them all and used the perfect moment to escape.

"Well, she is one versus all of us, so of course she will fight dirty." said a girl that was wearing a school uniform.

"That bitch is thinking this as a game i'm gonna…"

Suddenly a bastard sword was near his throat. He was confused for a moment and turned his head slowly on his right side. The owner of that sword was Quintia, he didn't understand what was wrong with him.

"What the hell Quintia?" He shouted.

"I know she is a criminal and all, but she is still my sister and I will kill you if you call her like that again, do you understand?." warned Quintia with a hostile tone.

Everyone was looking at those two worried. Something like this has never happened before in the Black Scripture.

"Well, well, well, we are having a turkey quarrel here eh."

All of them turned their heads to the owner of that voice. It belonged to a young girl with a war scythe. Behind her was an old woman and a girl with blue hair that had a big hat on her head. Most of them stayed away from her.

"You are slow." said "Time Turbulence".

"Oh no, I'm not slow. Granny and big hat are the one that are slow." said the girl with the scythe.

"Hey captain, weren't we hunting the Catastrophe Dragon Lord? Let the other scriptures to deal her." spoke the girl again.

"Shut up you freak, the only reason you are here, is to protect Lady Kaire and the god artifact. Let us do the job and stay out of this."

All the Black Scripture was shocked from what "Time Turbulence" said. No one has ever had the balls, to shout at her like that. Only the cardinals can do that, but from "Time Turbulence", it was unexpected.

"I will crush you like a bug, you brat." she threatened with a killing intent.

"Oh yeah, come at me then, you half elf slut." he shouted.

He is crazy. That's what everyone thought. This man was asking to die. Against her, nobody here had a chance, even if they fought her all together there was no victory. They didn't know what was going on inside his head.

The girl clinched her scythe and started to walk towards "Time Turbulence" slowly. He took out his rapier and entered in a battle position but suddenly…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

It was the captain, Angelos Arianiti who shouted with an angry tone. Both of them stopped and turned their faces at the captain.

"A traitor of the nation is running away from us, a powerful Dragon Lord is about to be revived and there is a GODDAMN monster out there that can destroy alone a scripture full of magic casters and kill a Miko Princess FROM MILES AWAY, and you all are here behaving LIKE CHILDREN."

All of them lowered their heads in shame, because the captain was right. They were the Black Scripture, the trump card of humanity and they were acting like little children. But still, they had never seen their captain this angry before.

"Let's move, Clementine was wounded so I believe she hasn't run very far from here."

"YES CAPTAIN!"

The obayed and started to move fast.

* * *

Clementine was bleeding and her skin was becoming more paler. She had used [Dull Pain], but the effect was gone and she was feeling dizzy right now. If they reach her again, she will have to give up, she can't do this anymore.

"_I... don't... want... this!"_

She heard noises behind her. They were here, she couldn't believe it, they have reached her so fast...No, she was the wounded bull, she's the one who was slowly.

Running and running in the dark forest she reached a large rock. She jumped on the rock and looked behind again. Clementine could feel that they were coming in her direction really fast. She prayed for something to save her. She jumped from the large rock and…

"_Crap!"_

She didn't notice that in front of her was a wide plain. There were only five or six trees here and there was no place for her to hide. She cursed the gods for not helping her, they were helping them.

She keeps running and didn't care for her wound anymore and she looked behind all the time to see if they have come out of the forest. She had to get out of this field fast if she didn't want to be seen by them.

"_Faster! Faster! Faster!"_

She can do it, she can escape from this nightmare.

She ran and ran and ra…

"_BAM!"_

Clementine fell on the ground, and the reason why... she hit something. She didn't feel her legs anymore, because she was too tired. She put one hand on the wound the other one used it to rub her head.

"_No! No! No! This can't be happening!"_

She was in a panic, her former comrades will reach her if she stays here. She has to get up and run but she couldn't. But wait… what did she hit? That impact didn't even feel like she had hit a tree. She turned her head to look what she had hit, but what she saw was something unbelievable.

From worried, her eyes turned to horrified and the reason why was because there was an undead skeleton sitting on a tree stump staring at her. It wasn't the first time she had seen an undead, but the reason why she was afraid right now was that this skeleton was really different.

He was wearing pants and boots, a red sphere floated under his ribs and it looked really scary. The skeleton rose from the tree stump and took a black sword that was on the ground. This undead was not normal... he looked really dangerous, she wanted to run away and let the damn Scripture to deal with him, but she couldn't even stand up.

"P-Pl-Please… me-mercy!"

What the hell was she even thinking? Asking this thing that hate every living being for mercy? But she couldn't think of anything right now. Her body was numb so she can't get up and fight for her life and her weapons are not effective against an undead like this one.

Suddenly the skeleton turned his skull to the forest, it was the direction where she came from before. There was a man with a spear that came out from the forest. It was the captain of the Black Scripture. Clementine hoped for this skeleton to be strong and to give her some time to escape.

"Clementine stop right there, you traitor…"

The captain stopped running towards her, because he saw a skeleton that was looking at him with dreadful eyes. He shocked for a moment. And then, more figures came out from the dark forest and reached the captain.

"Captain, did you find her…"

"Hey, why did you stop…"

"What's going on…"

"Wow…"

"By the gods…"

"What the hell!?"

They were all shocked by the being that was standing in front of them. They saw his crimson points on his skull, clean white bones, beautiful rings on each of his skeletal fingers and a black sword that he was holding on his right skeletal hand. The red sphere is what frighted them the most, it looked really bizarre.

"Oi, oi, what is a skeleton doing here?" asked the strongest man worried.

The skeleton turned his skull to look at the three figures that were approaching. He was staring at the dress of the old woman. Zesshi was looking at him with wonder eyes.

"Hey kids, he keeps staring at the item, this is weird." spoke Kaire.

"All right, enough with this, I will destroy this skeleton and capture Clementine." said "Time Turbulence".

"Hold on a second." it was Thousand Leagues Astrologer who spoke. "Look at that sphere, those rings and that sword.

"Yeah so?" asked "Time Turbulence" in annoyance.

"Doesn't that look weird to you? If he was just a normal skeleton, he would attack us… but he is just standing there.

* * *

Ainz didn't pay attention to their conversation, he was just looking at the dress that the old woman was wearing.

"_How the hell do these guys have a World Class Item?"_

He was totally surprised. Ainz didn't believe that these people were players, no, their level was too weak. The other thing that surprised him was the girl with heterochromia, also one side of her hair is silver, while the other half is black. She was holding a war scythe and Ainz had a similar weapon like that in his inventory, but it was weird because the girl was the only one that was smiling, all the others were shocked or worried.

"_That dress is definitely Downfall of Castle and Country, but who was the fool who gave it to them this item?"_

Ainz had read before about this World Class Item. This World item allows the user to subjugate the mind of any creature, even those that possess racial immunity to mind-control. For instance, it can effectively bypass the undead's resistance without problem. But this World item was not one of the twenty and Ainz is a World Class Enemy, so this item will be useless against him.

"Don't worry, I will kill the skeleton, you others capture that traitor." the young man with the spear spoke.

"_Ah shit, here we go again."_

Of course, they want to kill him because he was an undead. Nothing has changed.

"All right Black Scripture, let's get to work."

"_So this is the Black Scripture huh. Impressive."_

For natives of this world, they were strong. Ainz didn't want to kill them, but if they want to kill him…

"Let's go!"

"Wait, just wait captain!"

"What is it Astrologer?" asked the captain in annoyance.

"Look captain, I have a bad feeling about this. Let's just leave that undead alone."

Thousand Leagues Astrologer was the only one now who was worried about this. This undead was just too strange in a forest like this.

"Astrologer, I know you are worried. If it was a legendary undead, that will be different. But that thing is just an undead skeleton so there is nothing to worry about." said the captain, and he turned to walk towards the skeleton, but suddenly…

"It will be better to listen to the words of your comrade, boy."

All of them froze on the spot and then took a step back. That thing just...spoke. They didn't understand where that voice was coming from. They clinched their weapons tight. This undead must not be underestimated.

"Did this thing just spoke?" asked in surprise Kaire.

"All of you protect Lady Kaire, leave this undead to me." said the captain.

They didn't understand why did he want to fight this skeleton alone.

"Why do you want to kill me? What did I do to you? asked the skeleton with a curious tone.

"Because you exist." replied the captain with a strong tone.

"Because I exist? Can you explain?" asked the skeleton again while crossing his bony arms.

"Your kind is a disease for this world. Undead and demihumans should be erased from the surface of this world. Humans will always be the supreme race." declared the captain with a firm tone.

Humans are weak. The were used as slaves or as food by the strong races hundreds of years ago. But when the Six Great Gods descended from heaven, humanity started to rise and fight back.

"Now that's sad. Just because I belong to a different race, I have to die now, eh."

"I don't understand why I'm having a conversation with a skeleton. Prepare to go back to hell filth."

The captain now entered in a battle position. The skeleton didn't care about the danger and open his bony arms like he wanted to hug someone. The others were surprised by what the skeleton was doing. It looked like he wanted to give up but no…

"Come at me with whatever you got, boy." said the skeleton

He spoke like he was confident that the captain couldn't kill him, that's what others found strange. They had never encountered an enemy like this undead before.

"I will kill you without using any martial art!"

The captain lose from the ground with a fury that none except Zesshi could see him. He pointed his humble spear at the skeleton to thrust it at the sphere, because he thought that the sphere was the source of his life.

He hit the sphere and went beyond him. He landed on the ground, cousin a bit dust. He stood up and open his eyes to see if the skeleton was still standing.

"You are dead now skeleton." said the captain with a grin on his face.

"I already am dead… but you should collect your pieces." said the skeleton while turning his skull at the captain.

He didn't understand what was the skeleton talking about and he find it weird that he hasn't fall to the ground.

"The hell are are talking about…"

He heard a noise, like something fell on the ground and wasn't feeling the weight of his spear. He lowered his head and saw his spear and both of his arms on the ground. Blood flowed from his cutted arms and saw them with shocked eyes.

"CAPTAIN!" shouted Astrologer with tears in her eyes.

"AH, AHHH…"

The captain wanted to scream from the shock but he couldn't, because blood was coming out from his mouth, but that was not all. Blood was shown up on his neck and then it fell… every piece of his body and armor, was cut and he didn't realise it until one by one they fell on the ground. He was still trying to realise what just happened but his head fell on the ground with the rest of his other body parts.

Captain Angelos Arianiti died without knowing how.

"_Holy hell, how did he do that!?" _thought Zesshi while looking at the skeleton. She didn't care about the captain. No, she didn't care about nobody. She was amazed, how the skeleton had slayed the captain.

The others were looking at their fallen captain with shocked eyes. This can't be real! He is a god-kin, he can't die like that, but the reality was different. Their captain, the pillar of the Black Scripture that had led them, for a long time was lying dead in pieces.

"Monster… MONSTER!"

Shouted "Time Turbulence" in panic. The situation has turned very dangerous real quick. They did not restrain themselves.

2nd Seat: Antonio "Time Turbulence"

5th Seat: Quintia "One Man Army"

6th Seat: Kolthrus

8th Seat: Cedran, "Myriad Barriers"

9th Seat: Beaumarchais "Divine Chain"

10th Seat: Grizio "Strongest Human"

12th Seat: Gon "Heaven and Earth"

They surrounded the skeleton and activated their most powerful martial arts. Quintia summoned his magical beasts and a Giant Basilisk.

"We will support you!" shouted "Divine Chant".

"Great Gods lend me your supreme power!"

[Maximize Magic - Divine Judgment]"

A huge white sword descended from heaven and hit the skeleton. The impact caused a huge white explosion.

3rd Seat of the Black Scripture activated his spell too.

[Maximize Magic - Call Greater Fireball]

The large fireball hit the skeleton and caused a fire explosion. Everyone felt the shockwaves of those two spells and now was the perfect moment for the warriors to destroy the undead.

[Greater Ability Boost] [Shukuchi Kai]

[Greater Ability Boost] [Lancelot Strike]

[Ability Boost] [Dragon Chain Thrust]

[Iron Skin] [Iron Fist]

[Shield Bash] [Grand Power Strike]

All those martial arts attacked the skeleton in all parts of his all these strikes, the body of the skeleton will be cut to pieces just like he did with the captain. The summoned magical beasts did their job too at attacking the undead. The "Divine Chant" and 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture attacked the skeleton with countless destructive spells.

The skeleton couldn't been seen, because of the dust and smoke that was caused by the powerful attacks of the Black Scripture. Now they were waiting to see the results and if the skeleton had died for good.

The smoke and dust fade away slowly and two red point could be seen. They belonged to the undead and now his entire body could be seen. Everyone felt a chill down their spine. They were all shaking in terror, because this monster was unharmed. He didn't have a single injury on his skeletal body.

"What in the world are you?"

The skeleton looked at Antonio.

"Death."

The undead rose his arms and opened them. The Black Scripture was ready to attack him again but it was too late...

[Gates of Apollonia]

Many golden circles appeared behind the skeleton and what came out from them were the edges of swords, spears, axes and lances. All of them started to step back because some understood a little bit what that spell could do.

"You are a magic caster!?" It was the girl with the school uniform who asked with a shocked voice.

At the moment the warriors were about to run away, it was too late because the weapons loose from the golden circles and went straight at the members of the Black Scripture.

They tried to use their weapon to stop the incoming attack but it was futile. This was a 10th tier spell, those weapons were way too fast. Each of the warriors was penetrated by countless of swords, lances, axes and spears. Arms, heads, legs and guts flight everywhere. In a blink of an eye, six members of the Black Scripture were brutally massacred by the golden weapons.

The "Divine Chant" has grasped her mouth in horror. She and her comrades were trapped in a nightmare. She didn't know how to describe this skene, it was just horrifying. She turned her head.

"Wh-whe have run away…"

"Oriela…"

The girl with the school uniform Oriela was looking at her but something tragic has happened.

She was standing looking at "Divine Chant" but blood was coming out of her mouth and the reason why was because Oriela was penetrated by two swords and one spear on her chest.

"Ro...ve...na…"

The name of "Divine Chant" was the last thing she said and fell to the ground like a puppet with the strings cut. Tears were coming out from the eyes of Rovena because here comrades were falling one by one and she can't do anything to stop it.

[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost] [Shukuchi Kai]

Again Antonio used martial arts like a crazy man to attack the undead but none of them did any damage at him. He now was in front of him.

"Why don't you just die you monster!" screamed Antonio.

He was really tired from the use of many martial arts.

"You should have stayed away from me, boy." said the undead.

"What… ghuuhhghuuug!"

The skeleton grabbed his head. He dropped his weapon on the ground because he was struggling to set free but…

"Eat lit fuckboy."

[Inferno]

Blazing Inferno devoured Antonio completely leaving nothing from him but dust.

"Lady Kaire prepare to use Downfall of Castle and Country, we will use the high angels, Zesshi protect her." shouted Rovena and took out a crystal, same thing did the 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture.

"_They have more of those?"_

Spell-sealing crystals were one of the rarest among magic items in YGGDRASIL and Ainz was surprised. Nigun had one that belonged to him now and these two magic casters have each of them one.

The legendary angels descended upon the earth, a scene that Ainz had seen when he fought Nigun.

"Oh mighty angels of heaven, destroy the fiend, use [Holy Smite]!"

The spell was cast, and two pillars of light broke through the sky. A holy blue-white radiance flooded down from the heavens hit Ainz.

This sacred power would annihilate all evil beings, and even good entities would meet the same fate. The difference was only if they were reduced to sightless atoms, or if there would actually be remains left behind. This was the awesome power of magic that exceeded the realm of humanity.

But the skeleton was still there.

Hahahaha, this is wonderful. Long time ago God said "Let there be light" but I say.

[Maximize Magic - True Dark]

The bodies of the angels were corroded by non-elemental darkness causing both of them to die and their bodies turned to countless dancing motes of light which vanished into the air.

Both the magic casters gulped and took some steps back. Even two 7th tier spells didn't do any damage to him.

"Kids im ready to use it, get out of there."

"_Here it comes, Downfall of Castle and Country!"_

Ainz's crimson points were glowing like fire.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do it now, Lady Kaire!"

The holy light shined the earth, but most of the light was descended on the powerful skeleton. The moment of truth was coming, Kaire raised her arms on the sky. The undead didn't move, not a bit, like he didn't care that he was about to be his from a powerful item that belonged to the Six Great Gods.

"Go now!"

The holy shining dragon, came out from the dress and rose to havens. It changed direction and was heading towards the powerful undead. Rovena and Astrologer was praying to the gods for the item to have effect upon the undead. If it didn't have, then this will be the end for the Black Scripture… for humanity.

The undead was hit, all the remaining members of the Black Scripture felt it. It made light so much that everyone needed to close and protect their eyes. The sacred item of the Gods was potent, no one can resist it, not even the undead beings that were immune to mind-control magic.

The sacred light now begin to fade away, restoring again the night sky. Everyone was waiting to see the result. The undead skeleton was just standing there, the crimson points in his skull had disappeared. Nobody moved because they were not sure if the god artifact had effect.

"Did it work?" asked Astrologer.

"I don't know. Lady Kaire, give that monster an order to make sure he is under the control of the item." said Rovena.

"Undead, make three steps forward." gave command Kaire.

The undead skeleton obeyed and made three steps forward as Kaire commanded him. Everyone felt relieved. Finally the monster that had killed their comrades was under the control of the sacred item and they can order him to do what they want.

Rovena and Astrologer hugged each other and tears came out from their eyes. The nightmare was finally over, but it cost them too much. There were no cries of joy and celebration.

"Thank Gods, this is over."

"As expected of you Lady Kaire. You managed to control this powerful monster." praised the 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture.

Zesshi didn't speak, but it was just staring at the undead.

"Don't thank me, thank the mighty Gods that have left behind their treasures to protect humanity." Said Kaire while sitting down on the ground, because she was tired from all this.

"It is as you say my lady, but our friend…" Rovena fell on her knees crying.

"I don't know about young Antonio, but we might bring the others back with resurrection magic."

"Yes, we have to gather them in a safe place and send a message to the other scriptures to come and help…

The words of Astrologer, were cut...no, the world was shut.

"Ah children, when all this is all over, I'm going to retire from the duty…"

Kaire felt something wasn't right. Everything was silent, she couldn't even felt the wind. She saw around and nobody was moving or saying a word. They were just staying there like statues. She even saw two birds that were frozen in the sky, this was really strange.

There was only one that was moving.

"Stay back!" ordered Kaire.

The undead that was hit by the sacred item was moving toward her and it wasn't obeying her commands. She didn't understand why this was happening.

"I ordered to stay back undead, NOW!" shouted Kaire.

The undead still didn't stop and it was reaching her. The heart of Kaire started to pump faster and she was trembling.

"Oh gods, I'm ordering you to stay back. Zesshi, everyone do something!"

Nobody listened and nobody moved a muscle, this was not normal, her mind was going crazy. Now the skeleton was in front of her. His crimson points inside his skull were glowing and were staring at her. The skeleton lowered his skull close to Kaire and was looking at her with dreadful eyes. Kaire was trembling, her entire body was sweating.

"Did you really thought you had a chance?" suddenly spoke the undead.

Kaire felt a chill down her spine. The undead wasn't on her command, but he was fine like he was never hit from the Downfall of Castle and Country.

"Y-You… but-but the light hit you!" said Kaire with trembling voice.

"Hmhmhm, oh yes, it really did."

"How it's possible that you resisted a god artifact!?"

Suddenly the skeleton began to fondle with his skeletal hand the head of Kaire like a mother will fondle her child.

"Shhhh, it's not your fault. It's not that I resisted it, but it didn't have an effect on me. You might be curious why your friends are not moving… well, that's because I stopped time."

The eyes of Kaire were shocked, she might have a heart attack at any moment. This being can not be a simple undead. Only the supreme beings can stop the flow of time. Could this undead be something like them?

"Ar-Are you a God?" trembling, Kaire asked.

Suddenly the skeleton grabbed Kaire by her head. His skeletal hand has covered her entire face. She was struggling to escape but it was impossible because those bones were far too strong than her weak arms.

"You old bitch, you just attacked me with a world class item. If one doesn't have another world class item to counter it, that means certain death, but I didn't bother to use mine, because I am something that this world haven't seen before."

"PlEaSe FoRgIvE mE!" beged Kaire onerously.

The undead being didn't released her head but it started to tighten it. She begin to feel pain in her entire body and she started to scream.

"When you go to the other world, tell those Six Fake Fucks that one day, I Ainz Ooal Gown will destroy everything what they have built."

Ainz crushed the head of Kaire without mercy. Her skull was crushed, blood spread everywhere. Her eyeballs and parts of the brain came out and fell to the ground. That can't be called anymore a head. Ainz saw the world class item that was covered with blood.

"Give me my trophy, bitch."

Ainz undressed her and he threw the naked body of Kaire on the ground like a garbage. He took out from his inventory the Pitcher of Endless Water and started cleaning the world item from the blood of that filth.

"Don't worry, papa bones is cleaning you."

He talked with the world item like a mother with her child. What surprised Ainz was that the world item changed its form and turned into qipao dress for men and for Ainz form.

He now turned and went to the place he was hit by the world item, because the effect of the spell was about to end.

5

4

3

2

1

"send a message to the other scriptures to come and help us to transport the bodies to the capital."

"Yes, Lady Kaire can we trouble you to…"

Rovena froze and the reason why was because she saw the body of Kaire on the ground naked with her head completely crushed. The others turned their heads to and had the same expression as Rovena.

"What just...happened?"

They didn't understand. Kaire was there talking with them seconds before but now she was lying dead on the ground.

"Kukuku, this is amazing."

That voice again. They didn't want to believe it. Slowly they turned their heads and saw the impossible. The skeleton that was supposed to be under their command, now he was looking at a dress that looked similar with the on Kaire wear...no, that one belonged to Kaire.

"This will make a fine addition to my collection, hmhmhm." the undead chuckled.

The god artifact that belonged to the Slane Theocracy, vanished like had never existed and the undead turned his skull at them.

"Now, how shall we end this?"

"You fiend!"

[Dragon Lightning]

The 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture attacked the skeleton with a 5th tier spell but it but it vanished when it reached the body of the undead.

"Child's play!"

[Vermilion Nova]

A pillar of flame came towards the 3rd Seat and penetrated his body causing him instant death.

Rovena and Astrologer kneeled on the ground. They had lost the will to fight. Fighting against this GOD was impossible. They can cast all the spells they have and this undead will eat them for dinner. They were too tired from this, they were just waiting for a quick and painless death.

Ainz was waiting for the girl with the scythe. What will she do?


	11. Character sheet

**oof, this is cringe asf lmao**

Name: Momonga [Ainz Ooal Gown]

Racial Level:

Skeleton Mage (15)

Elder Lich (10)

Overlord (5)

World Class Enemy: Apocalyptic Deity (?)

Others

Job Level:

Necromancer (10)

Ruler of Death (10)

Eclipse (5)

Dark Bishop (?) - Can use holy magic and summon angels.

God of Chaos (?)

World Disaster (5)

Others

Karma Value - 500 Extreme Evil

HP: Exceeded limit

MP: Exceeded limit

Physical attack: Exceeded limit

Physical defense: Exceeded limit

Agility: Exceeded limit

Magical attack: Exceeded limit

Magical defense: Exceeded limit

Resist: Exceeded limit

Special: Exceeded limit

High Tier Undead:

Grim Reaper Thanatos

Death Emperor

Death Empress

Overlord Wiseman

Undead Lieutenant

Witch King

Overlord General

Undead Paladin

Overlord Cronos Master

Eternal Death

Death Cavalier

Nazgul

Crypt Lord

Eyeball Corpse

Pale Rider

Greater Graveyard

High Wraith

Middle Tier Undead:

Undead Berserker

Foreboding

Corpse Collector

Jack the Ripper

Death Knight

Death Warrior

Soul Eater

Low Tier Undead

Elder Lich

Skeleton

Wraith

Zombie

Create High Tier Vampires:

Blood Empress

Ancient Vampire

Origin Vampire

Create Middle Tier Vampire:

Nosferatu

Vampire

Create Low Tier Vampire

Vampire Bride

Lesser Vampire

Summon High Tier Demon:

Succubus

Evil Lord Wrath

Evil Lord Greed

Abyssal Lord

Abyss Demon

Summon Middle Tier Demon:

War Devil

Summon High Tier Angel:

Seraph Empyrean

Seraph


	12. Chapter 11 Ainz vs Zesshi

Zesshi approached and she was now 15 meters away from Ainz. They both stared at each other, heterochromia eyes and crimson points, war scythe and black sword. Zesshi smiled at Ainz and spoke.

"May I know your mighty name? This one is called Zesshi Zetsumei."

Ainz observed her with curiosity. A level 85 warrior, It surprised Ainz because It was the first high level being that he had seen, since he arrived to this new world

"Well, if it's gonna be like that."

Ainz lifted his head and introduced himself.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Astrologer and Rovena that were watching, trembled when they heard that name. It was a powerful name that only fit an overpowered being like this undead.

"Do we really have to fight miss Zesshi?" asked Ainz.

"I have been looking forward all my life for a moment like this, lord Ainz." replied Zesshi smiling.

Ainz just heard something weird.

"Why are you referring to me as Lord?" asked Ainz with wonder.

He had killed almost all her comrades, he was the enemy. Didn't she have a bit of empathy for them or she didn't care?

"That's because you are a mighty powerful being."

This world is like a jungle. Power and strength was everything to survive. If someone doesn't seek strength, than it will be devoured by the strong, this was the way for this world.

"I have to say, I really like your eyes...no, you are really cute though." said Ainz.

Zesshi just stared at him for a moment, then her face became red. Never in her life had someone told those words to her.

"You...you think i'm...cu-cute?" asked Zesshi, hardly controlling herself

Ainz started to regret, calling her like that.

"Ye-yeah... look, if I offend you, i'm sorry…

"No, no, I just… I have never been...ehehe!" Zesshi closed her eyes and rolled her head. "Ahh, I'm really getting excited, shall we start now?"

"...Ight then Zesshi, come at me whenever you want." said Ainz.

Zesshi smiled joyfully, finally a powerful being that might defeat her was standing right in front of her. The warrior blood of Zesshi was boiling from excitement. The powerful undead being, raised his bony arms like he wanted to welcome her. She took a fighting position and started to activate her martial arts.

Martial Art - [Greater Ability Boost] [Reaper Strike]

Zesshi charged at the undead being with a speed that no mere human can do. The ground exploded beneath her feet with every step she took. The undead being remained unmoved while observing Zesshi that was about to strike him with the war scythe and with a soft voice, he spoke.

"You better watch where you seat foot, girl."

"Huh?"

Three huge explosions blew Zesshi's body away. Before crashing on the ground, she thrust the blade of her war scythe on the ground to control the fall. She saw her gear and steam was coming out because of the heat that was caused by the explosive magic.

[Widen Magic - Asteroid Rain]

She heard the powerful undead casting his magic, then she turned her head at the sky and the reason why was because there were hundreds of large rocks on fire that were falling in her direction. This was really bad, she quickly activated her martial art.

[Greater Ability Boost] [Greater Evasion]

The large asteroids made impact with the ground and caused huge explosions, shockwaves, earthquake and made large craters on the ground. Zesshi was running fast and she was dodging every asteroid that was coming at her.

Zesshi had a grin on her face and she was thinking to use this to her advantage. Zesshi jumped in on of the asteroids and when the huge rock crashed on the ground, the explosive and shockwave force gave her tremendous speed, sending her straight at the the undead being direction.

[Fatal Edge] [Reaper Strike]

At the moment she was about to hit the undead being with her war scythe.

[Astral Smite]

Small shining rivets hit Zesshi's body, causing her to scream in agony but still she endured because she activated [Dull Pain]. The blade of the war scythe was about to hit him, but…

[Sharks Cyclone]

A 100 meters high tornado with a 50-meter diameter showed up and sucked Zesshi inside. She managed to cut the giant shark that was coming at her in two pieces, but the tornado sent her flying very far. Zesshi crashed harshly on the ground causing her intense pain. She spat blood on the ground and managed to rose on her feet.

"Ha, Ha ,Ha, so powerful. How can I even reach him?"

Zeshi took out a healing potion and drank it, she felt the scars that were caused from the fight recovering, but she still felt pain inside her body.

Suddenly, a shining pillar was coming toward her really fast. Zesshi's black and white eyes went wide because the pillar was really huge. She ran fast from the large pillar and than managed to fall into a hole that was caused by on of the asteroids. The huge shining pillar passed her, it was not just huge, but long too. When it begins to touch the ground, it destroyed everything that was on his way. Trees, rocks, all of them were destroyed and the shining pillar still didn't stop, but then…

_DOOOOOOOOM_

The huge pillar exploded, sending shockwaves almost in the entire forest. Zesshi and the others closed and protected their eyes because the explosion was even more shining than the Downfall of Castle and Country.

The light slowly fade away, there was the sound of sizzling, as though someone had thrown a burning torch into water. Zesshi raised her head from the hole and the first thing she saw was a 100 meter giant red cross that had kissed the heavens, but then she saw the earth…

"Oh my god!"

The explosion had destroyed everything in 300 meters. Nothing alive prevailed, there were several areas on the ground which were still emitting smoke. This scene looked like the world has ended and only death prevailed there. It was a horrifying scene for Astrologer and Rovena that had closed their mouths with their hands from the shock.

Zesshi came out from the hole and turned slowly to see the undead being.

"Sorry about that Zesshi." apologized the undead being

"What was… that?" asked Zesshi with a shaky voice.

"It's was a mere 10th tier spell called [Falling Angel] and I really wanted to see how this spell looked like." said the undead being.

A 10th tier spell… He called that, a mere 10th tier spell. What was more shocking is that he just wanted to see the effects of the spell. This sent Zesshi a shiver down her spine. What could he have more in his arsenal?

"_Is he just toying with me?"_

Since the battle started, she hasn't managed to hit him only once. She grabbed her war scythe that was on the ground and started to walk towards the undead skeleton.

"Oh you're approaching me?"

"I cannot fight you without getting closer."

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like."

"_She said it! I can't believe she said it, hahaaaa!"_

[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost]

Again Zesshi charged at the undead skeleton but this time far more faster. It reached him really fast. The undead being raised his hand to cast a magic but…

[Greater Evasion]

She vanished, leaving only reflects of her behind , then she appeared behind the undead skeleton. Zesshi tightened her war scythe, this was her chance.

[Full Throttle] [Reaper Strike]

She aimed at his skull and the moment she was about to hit him, her war scythe was blocked by the black sword. Zesshi's eyes shocked because the undead wasn't even looking behind.

"_Stronger with magic and stronger with sword, what the hell?!"_

"_Cheh! _[Flow Acceleration]"

With increased speed, Zesshi jumped in front of the undead.

[Reaper…

The undead was faster.

[Magma Pillar]

"KUUUUGHHHH!"

A rock in the form of a pillar came out from the ground and hit Zesshi on her stomach, then it exploded, that sent Zesshi 20 meter away from him. Zesshi fell and rolled on the ground but she didn't give up. With the help of her war scythe, she managed to rise. She looked at him with fury eyes and started to activate her martial arts again.

[Limit Breaker] [Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost] [Greater Evasion]

The use of so many martial arts will give her a really bad pain. Like a light speed she loose from the ground, leaving a huge crater behind and went for the kill.

"[Physical Boost] [Reaper Strike] HHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A metallic sound was heard. The bloodied Zesshi attack was blocked was blocked again by the black sword.

"You never give up, don't you?"

Zesshi smiled at Ainz.

"Don't get so cocky girl."

"Huh?"

[Maximize Magic - Gravity Maelstrom]

The black orb hit Zesshi's stomach and it took her 15 meters away, but the orb exploded, and that sent Zesshi flying 60 meters away from Ainz. She made an impact with the ground causing the dust to rise. Now she can't get up on her feet anymore. She was all beaten up. From the use of so many martial arts, her body was shivering like she had been staying out in a cold winter night. She didn't have a potion or an item to recover, that means, soon she will die.

"Well… this looks really bad." spoke the undead that had defeated her.

"Am- Am I s-so we-weak?" she spoke with difficulties because of the blood on her mouth.

She was never defeated since the day she started to train. All her life she has been looking for someone to have powerful fight but nobody was on her level. The cardinal never let her leave the cathedral. She waited for ages and still no one, but now...

"You are really strong Zesshi."

With tears in her eyes, Zesshi smiled from the gentle words of this powerful undead that has defeated her easily. She closed her eyes, because she thought that the undead being will kill her, but nothing happened.

Zesshi felt a hand that was lifting her head and she quickly opened her eyes.

"Lo-Lord Ainz… what ar-are you doing?"

"Hey, hey don't beat yourself up, drink this."

He gave her to drink a red colored healing potion that she has never seen before. When the red liquid went down her throat, her body started to heal completely, even her gear recovered. She felt like she can fight again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Am-am good, but...what was that?"

"Ah, that is just a Minor Healing Potion."

"I-I see."

"Umu, well I will leave now." said Ainz turning her his back.

The eyes of Zesshi went wide and quickly rose on her feet and ran after him.

"Hey, are you just gonna leave me like this?" she shouted.

Ainz turned his skull slowly.

"Didn't the healing potion worked?" aked Ainz with wonder.

"My wounds are healed but my heart is not."

"_Huh?"_

"I-Im sorry, I-I don't understand…" suddenly his words were interrupted.

"I have been waiting so long, I have been waiting for this moment for ages."

Still Ainz didn't understand shit. She said that she has been waiting for ages but she looked like a teenage girl and what was that she has been looking for ages made him curious.

"Please, take me with you, I want to be with you, please!"

Zesshi has put both her hands on his skeletal chest and tears were coming out from her beautiful eyes. The green aura of Ainz was exploding like a volcano.

"But-but I killed your friends…"

"They are not my friends! They all call me a freak because of these!"

Zesshi reviled Ainz her ears. Those ears didn't belong to a human. Zesshi was a half elf with heterochromia eyes, but what Ainz saw, was something else. He saw himself when he was a weak skeleton mage that was hunted all the time and others called him a disgusting creature. He saw Suzuki Satoru.

Ainz took out a white handkerchief and began to wipe the tears of Zesshi.

"Zesshi please don't cry. That's not good for your beautiful face."

Those gentle words made her heart pump faster and she hugged him tight.

"My love, I want to stay with you forever!"

Again the green aura of Ainz was activated when he heard that word.

"Lo-Love? But Zesshi I am an...:"

"I don't care, I just want you!"

"O-okay…"

Ainz started to pat her head and then hugged her. His emotions keep suppressed by his undead nature.

"Ah, lo-lord Ainz…"

They were interrupted by the voice of another girl. Both Ainz and Zesshi looked around where that voice came from. Than they found her. Ainz remembered her, it was the blonde girl that started everything.

"Oh, it's you."

The girl was lying beneath a tree. He thought, his AOE spells might have killed her but no, she was lying there with hands on her stomach.

"You are wounded?" asked Ainz.

"Please, heal me." she begged.

"Why should I?" again Ainz asked with wonder.

"I can do everything for you! Please! I can't stand the pain anymore!" she begged again.

Ainz turned his skull and looked at Zesshi that was smiling at him.

"You all, called her a traitor. What did she do?" asked Ainz.

"Yes my love, she is accused of murdering a Miko Princess and killing many citizens of the Slane Theocracy."

Ainz didn't care what was that princess, but little did he know that he had killed one to.

"What is your name?" asked Ainz.

"Clementine, my lord."

"Well Clementine, even if I heal you, you are worthless to me."

With tears in her eyes Clementine lowered her head and fell in despair. He accepted Zesshi because she was worthy, but she was weak, she didn't belong in his ranks. She will just die here and her corpse will be eaten from monsters. She didn't belong in this world.

"But…"

Clementine lift her head fast to hear the undead.

"If you abandon your humanity, you will become my subordinate."

She thought for a moment. She didn't know what kind of monster he will turn her into, but she didn't care, If it means she will stay alive, then so be it.

"Yes… Yes, I accept."

"So be it then."

[Create High Tier Vampire - Blood Empress]

A red liquid appeared and covered Clementine completely. The red liquid did not disappear, but it entered inside Clementine's mouth. Her skin now was pale white. She opened her crimson eyes and saw Ainz.

"Your loyal slave is ready to serve you, Master~" when she spoke, her sharp fangs could be seen.

Zesshi was just smiling because she accepted everything her husband do. She didn't mind to have Clementine as a comrade again.

"Umu, collect the most powerful weapons and items of the Black Scripture and bring them to me."

"Yes my Master. Ah~ what about those two blood bags over there~ shall I have them for dinner~ my Master?"

The way she talked irritated Ainz. Was she always like this?

"Go do what I told you to do." ordered Ainz with a serious tone.

"Ye-Yes Master!" the level 90 vampire obeyed her master.

Ainz and Zesshi went to Rovena and Astrologer that were kneeling some meters away. Astrologer was shaking from fear, but Rovena had an angry face. When the two powerful beings were in front of, she started to shout.

"You fucking half elf hore traitor, you will pay…KUUUGGGHHHHTHHH"

The reason she stopped shouting, was because Ainz cut her throat with his black sword and she fell on the ground dying slowly.

"Oh no, you can't call my waifu like that."

Astrologer was horrified, she wanted to scream and beg for mercy. With tears in her eyes, she saw Rovena's body shaking and the blood flowing from her throat, then the undead was right in front of her, but now he was wearing a majestic dark gown adorned with golden and violet edges. Even Zesshi was surprised when she saw it. Astrologer understood that all this time, they had been fighting the God of Death.

"You were the only one that didn't want this to happen, so I will let you go, but for now... sleep dear child, because beautiful dreams awaits you...

**Hail the Supreme Overlord!**


	13. Chapter 12

Everyone says that, the night does not belong to humanity. Out in the dark, dangerous creatures roam in the dark forest of Tob. But there are humans that don't care what's out there that can end their life in an instance.

In the middle of the road, there was a carriage that belonged to a wealthy family, but it was surrounded by many armed people. The carriage was completely looted, an old man and an old woman were one the ground dead, because they were stabbed by swords.

The bandits were drinking and laughing for another successful night. There were many others bandits around a person. That person was a young woman, she couldn't scream anymore, because the bandits have been raping her countless of times. Her clothes were torn and her breasts were groped and squeezed by the bandits. Her face looked now like a doll… she was completely broken.

"Uh damn, this was a great night. What do you think man?" said one of the bandits.

"Ay boss!"

"Hah, this rich bitch isn't screaming anymore." said a man while inserting his thing inside the broken woman.

"I can't count how many times we have raped her, so of course she looks like a corpse now, hahahaha!"

The woman didn't react or move even when they slapped her.

"Bo-boss, can I have some fun with her?"

"You will have your part Zach, be patient."

Zach was the person who drive the carriage and brought them here.

"So what should we do with her boss?" asked another bandit

"I know some guys from Eight Fingers, so I will sell this bitch to those guys. That will bring us some money."

"Oh, as expected of you boss"

"But first we will send her to sir Unglaus, he will like…

They all turned their heads to where the boss was and wondered why he stopped speaking.

"GAAAAAAHHHH"

The reason why he screamed was because an edge of a blade could be seen on his stomach.

"Does it hurt~"

A voice of a woman was heard. The bandits took their weapons and stared at the person that was behind their boss. Her face could not be seen, because of her black mantel.

"Pl-please gaaaahhh s-stop!" the man begged.

"You were penetrating that lady~ so I will penetrate all of you~"

"NO! NOOO!"

In an instant the body of the man was cut in two pieces. The pinky organs spread out and blood flowed everywhere. The woman put her finger in the pool of blood and then licked it.

"Mmmm~ yummy~"

The bandits were terrified how the woman slayed their boss. Suddenly the mysterious woman revealed her face. They saw the eyes of a monster and she had a sadistic smile on her face.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" screamed one of the bandits.

He was about to hit her with an axe, but the woman disappears in the form of a shadow and appeared behind the bandit. She thrust both her stilettos in the head of the bandit and then cut his head.

Again she turned into a shadow and appeared in front of another bandit. In one of her hands she was holding a morning star. She flexed the spiked mace and hit the bandit in the head. Half of his head disappeared and pieces of his brain flight everywhere. All the bandits were covered with blood of their comrades. They couldn't describe the horror they were trapped in.

From terror they turned back to run for their lives, but they saw their other comrades being cut to pieces from another girl with a war scythe.

AAHHHH! HELP ME! AAHHHH!"

The reason why a bandit was screaming for help, was because he was floating in the air and hundreds of bats were sucking his blood and turned him into a complete corpse.

From a great night, this turned into a nightmare for the bandits.

"Please don't kill…"

The girl with the war scythe, didn't care for them begging for mercy and cut their heads in an instant. Zach was in the middle of all this, he didn't understand why this was happening . He was shivering from fear and terror that was caused from the two mysterious monsters.

Zach turned to run to the forest, but in front of him appeared the woman with the black mantel. He saw her smiling evilly, sharp fangs could be seen and her mouth was covered in fresh blood. The crimson eyes were staring at him like they wanted to take his soul.

"Hello blood bag~"

"Please don't do this, I just wanted to…"

He didn't finish what he wanted to say, because the woman thrust her stiletto in his stomach and rose him in the air. Zach was impaled and the blood that was coming out from the place he was stabbed, was falling at the mouth of the woman. She threw him on the ground and his guts fell out. Zech died slowly and painfully…

The land become red because it was covered with the blood of the bandits.

"Clementine stop sucking blood, because you will go berserk."

Spoke Zesshi that was approaching her while cleaning her war scythe from the blood of bandits that she slayed.

"Ah~sorry about that Zesshi, but it just tastes so gooooood!" said Clementine with joy.

If for the humans sex was a pleasure, then for the vampires was the fresh blood of their victims, but if they suck to much blood, they will lose control of their mind and become unable to hold back the urge to slaughter.

"Good job exterminating these maggots, girls."

Ainz appeared from the darkness and praised the girls.

"Thank you my love!"

"Thank you my Master~"

Both Zesshi and Clementine blushed when they saw Ainz.

Ainz approached the naked woman that was lying on the ground. He was glad that his emotions disappeared in a moment like this. Ainz looked at her and the woman managed to look death in the eyes.

[Death]

Ainz cast his spell and the broken woman died without knowing how. This was a mercy from the Overlord of Death.

Ainz turned to Zesshi and Clementine.

"Clementine, you said that their nest was somewhere near, right?"

"Yes my beloved Master~ their nest is not far away from here." said Clementine.

"Let's go pay a visit to those scumbags."


	14. Chapter 13

Ainz and the two girls were walking in the dark forest of Tob. They were heading to the base that belonged to the bandits. They didn't have a problem with the darkness because they can see in the dark. And finally they reached the end of the forest. Ainz saw a wide plain that had large rocks everywhere and almost in the middle, he saw a cave that was guarded by 4 bandits.

He noticed Zesshi and Clementine. Their weapons were ready for another massacre. He never thought that the events will turn like this. He was alone, planning the creation of an army and then, _boom, _Black Scripture came out of nowhere. Still he was glad that Zesshi and Clementine are with him, because being alone is not a good idea.

"It seems we are finally here girls."

They both had a sadistic smile on their faces. Clementine licked her stiletto. She couldn't wait to go hunt her pray. They were waiting for Ainz to give the order to attack the cave.

"Massacre them all."

* * *

"Haaaaah!"

One of the guards yawned.

"30 minutes and my shift is over, can't wait to go and have some fun with one of the prisoners."

These men belonged to a group of mercenaries called Death Spreading Brigade. They attack their victims outside the city of E-Rantel. If the victims were young women, they will be taken inside their cave and will be raped to relieve the lust of the bandits. Their victims might be commoners, merchants, nobles, they didn't care, they will take everything.

"Lucky bastard."

"Hey man relax…"

Yeh, yeh, you may go and have your fun.

He didn't hear a response from his comrade so he turned his head to him.

"Hey are you…

The man froze. What he saw, was that his comrade had a blade in his forehead and was still standing on his feet. His comrade turned to him and spoke.

"What… is... happening…

He fell dead on the ground. It happened in an instinct and he didn't understand how. He turned to his other comrade to tell him to alarm the others but…

"What-what is going on?" frightened he shouted.

But his comrade was on the ground without his head. He wanted to run to tell the others but he heard a noise beneath him. He lowered his head and saw his guts on the ground falling from his body.

AAAGGGGHHHH! NO! NOOO! COME BACK! COME BACK!

He desperate grabbed his guts to put them back in his body, but it hurt him so much and he was losing blood. Then he saw a person that was in front of him. It was clearly a female and was holding a scythe on her right hand. One could say, It was a grim reaper.

"Why-why are you doing this?"

The girl didn't answer his pathetic question and he saw himself flying without his lower body. The girl had cut him in two pieces. He fell on the ground but still alive. The girl with the war scythe went inside the cave leaving him dying slowly and painfully.

"He...lp…"

* * *

A muscular man with blue hair stopped what he was doing and lift head because he was hearing people fighting, running and screaming. There were 70 people in this mercenary band. They were not as strong as him, but they still can put up a fight.

There were many traps around and it will be really hard to reach the cave. If they were adventurers, he could have heard explosions because they have magic casters.

"Who could they be?"

The man known as Brain Unglaus, rose and went out from his private room. Another man burst in from the other direction. He was sweating because he had been running fast. When he saw him, he was relieved.

"Brain...haaaah!"

"Breath and tell me what is happening."

The man relaxed and spoke.

"Brain, the enemy's attacking?"

"I know that. What I want to know is how many are there? Who are they?"

"Just two of them, both women."

"Oh, could it be Blue Rose? This will be interesting."

Blue Rose was the adamantite adventurer team of the Kingdom and it was composed of five women. The warrior blood of Brain Unglaus was boiling. He always wanted to fight against strong opponents.

"There is no need for you to come with me. Just make sure you guard the inside well."

Brain tightened his katana and went to face the enemy.

* * *

Brain walked to the entrance of the cave and the smell of blood greeted him. He could still hear his comrades screaming. He approached and the scent of blood was becoming stronger, then he saw the horror.

His comrades has been brutally massacred. He saw body parts and organs everywhere, some others were decomposed.

Adventurers can not do a massacre like this, that's what Brain thought. This is just way too much.

Someone sent his comrade flying really fast. His body was smashed when it hit the wall.

"_What the hell?"_

The wall became red because of the blood. It looked like someone has thrown a tomato on the wall, but this time it was a human.

Two figures appeared before him.

"So you were not Blue Rose after all." said Brain.

The two girls saw Brain. One was wearing a black mantel and her face could not be seen. On her armored glove, she was holding a stiletto.

The other one was a woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. She was equipped with a cross shaped war scythe.

"Oh, I have seen you before~"

She lifted her head and revealed her face. She had short blonde hair and crimson eyes. Something told Brain that she was not a human. Those eyes might belong to a monster.

"You really did?"

"Yeah~ you lost to Stronff~ kuhuhuhu!"

"_This women…"_

Brain tightened his weapon. He was angry from the words of the mysterious woman. Gazef Stronoff was the man that has defeated him in the royal tournament. Because of him, he had traveled to seek strength. He had made a promise that he will one day defeat his greatest enemy.

"Who is this Clementine?" asked the girl that was holding the war scythe.

"It's Brain Unglaus. He got his ass beaten by the Warrior Captain, hahahah."

Brain now was filled with rage. He wanted to kill this woman that was mocking him, but he can't do that, because he didn't know the strength of the enemy. Brain tightened his grip on his katana's hilt, slowly shifting into an attack stance.

"Hmm~ What are you doing?" she asked with wonder.

"Why don't you come and find out?"

"Okay~"

As the woman approached him slowly, Brain activated his martial art called [Field]. A unique martial arts that Brain himself has made, allow Brain to perceive everything within a three meters range. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit.

"_I will cut that stupid head of yours, bitch."_

She walked like she was going on a picnic. Brain wanted to break that arrogance of hers.

Three more steps, two more steps, one more step and…

"_You are dead!"_

Brain moved like a lightning and struck with all his might.

For a moment he was thinking how to kill the other girl but…

"...Im-impossible..."

He stared in shock. The powerful attack of Brain was blocked. If it was blocked with her stilettos, he might have been able to admit that he had met an unimaginably powerful opponent.

But-

The woman has caught his blade with her fingers that were covered with armor. Suddenly he felt a chill down his spine. This woman was not a human. This woman was a…

"Yu-You monster!" frighted Brain shouted.

The woman hit him in the face with her hand and sent him flying just like she did with his comrade. But he did not got smashed, because his body was strong but blood came out from his mouth. He couldn't believe that with just one attack, he was in this critical state. For such a long time, all his work…

The powerful mysterious woman was in front of him with her two stilettos on her hands.

"I worked so hard… I worked so hard to defeat him one day."

He was always an arrogant that thought he was the strongest, but when someone stronger than him appears and defeat him, that makes him to train more and get stronger.

But now, the situation was different. This time, his opponent had monstrous strength and it didn't have respect for honor.

"You worked hard? Believe me Unglaus~ I too worked so hard to reach the realm of heroes and in the end, It didn't even matter. Why, you may ask. Well, humans are nothing but weak creatures~ the woman said that, with a wicked smile on her face.

Brain was shocked from her words. This woman reached the realm of heroes and after that, she abandoned her humanity.

"Bullshit, so you abandoned your humanity for more power…"

"And I love it~"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Brain screamed because the woman stabbed him in his leg. He was feeling intense pain. If this goes, all his dreams will end. All his work will be nothing.

"Do not underestimate the human kind, you monster!" angry, Brain shouted.

"Hoo, monster you say."

Another voice was heard. This time, Brain heard the voice of a male. The woman quickly turned away from him and someone else appeared. Brain froze and couldn't feel anymore the pain that was caused by stilettos, and his eyes went wide by what he saw. He had no flesh, no skin and was wearing a majestic robe.

It was death himself.

He came closer and with his dreadful eyes, he was staring at Brain that was sweating from fear and terror.

"You call us monsters huh, but your boys outside murdered a couple and were raping their daughter, and who knows how many times you have done this. Aren't these the actions of a monster? So right now, we are killing monsters like you. Doesn't that make us… heroes?

Brain's memory now was returning. He remembered all the wrong that he has committed. He has killed innocent people, raped many women, but he didn't care because his goal was to become stronger and defeat Gazef Stronoff.

"Ar-are y-you the gr-grim reaper?" terrified, Brain asked.

"Something like that…"

Suddenly, the undead being grabbed Brain by the neck.

"Argh- pl-plese s-stop!" begged Brain.

"Ah, you little piece of shit, you think am a grim reaper, right? Well then, let me do his work. Your soul will be tortured for eternity and will never rest."

Something foggy appeared from the skeletal hand of the undead being and covered Brain.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Brain screamed and struggled to free himself from the undead being, but it was futile. The dark fogg entered inside his body and the heart of Brain Unglaus stopped. His dream to defeat Gazef Stronoff broke like a mirror.

Ainz dropped the dead filth on the ground and turned at Clementine.

"Go kill the others." ordered Ainz.

"With pleasure~ my beloved Master~" like a beast, Clementine went to hunt her prey.

"That was amazing, my love!" said Zesshi that was looking at Ainz with admiration

"Thank you Zesshi."

Ainz observed the copse of the filth that he killed.

[Create High Tier Undead - Grim Reaper Thanatos]

The black liquid dropped from Ainz hand and covered the corpse. It rose on his feet like a zombie and then started to change form.

What appeared in front of Ainz now was a 2 meter tall undead being. It was wearing a robe that was completely dark. His hands were covered with dark armored gloves and was holding a large black war scythe. His skeletal chest was covered with a breastplate. The skull that was hard to see was dark, and two blue points glisten.

What Ainz just summon, was a level 100 creature of death and darkness. He kneeled and bowed his skull in front of his master.

"Your loyal servant, is ready for orders, Supreme one."

He spoke with a voice that only fits an undead being that harvest the souls of the living beings.

"Thanatos, summon three Soul Eaters."

"Right away, my lord."

"Oh~ a new comrade!"

It was Clementine that spoke. She returned from the hunt.

Thanatos observed her for a moment to find out if she was an enemy, but he learned that Clementine was a comrade because Ainz informed him with telepathy, so he carried out his orders.

"Good job Thanatos."

Thanatos bowed his skull with respect. The three Soul Eater were ready. Ainz, Clementine and Thanatos hooped on them.

Zesshi didn't understand why she didn't have a Soul Eater and she was watching with concern, but Ainz grabbed her and hooped her on his Soul Eater. The face of Zesshi was red.

"Zesshi, you are not like us, so you need to sleep."

Zesshi was a living being, so she did not possess the skill of an undead being.

"Ye-yes my love."

"_God dammit, she is so cute!"_

Ainz covered her with a bed sheets and patted gently her head. Zesshi slowly closed her beautiful eyes and slept on the arms of her beloved husband. Clementine on the other side was looking with envy.

"Give up." suddenly, Thanatos told her.

"Hey that's rude, I will not give up."

"Whatever."

Thanatos approached his master.

"Where are we going my lord?" Thanatos, asked his master.

"We are going to Katze Plains, Thanatos." replied Ainz.

"As you wish my lord."

"Let's go"

And with that, the powerful beings stepped out from the cave and rode in the night.


	15. Chapter 14: Nightmare

_Katze Plains_

After a long ride, Ainz and company reached the cursed land that was surrounded by a foggy atmosphere. Ainz was amazed from this place. There could be seen some ruins but most of it was empty. He will raise his army here and nobody will know and disturb him. If the humans or demihumans dare to intervene with his plans, he will capture them, interrogate them and eliminate them.

Ainz could feel it, there was so much negative energy here. Everywhere, he and company went, the fog cleared like it was welcoming them.

But he saw something weird. There were many undead creatures coming after them. They did not attack Ainz and his servants, they were just following them, like they were his servants. Could it be that Ainz's dominant aura put them under his control? But they were thousands of undead's coming after him.

"The atmosphere here feels good, right?"

"It is as you say my lord. The negative energy here, is great."

"Why are there so many skeleton warriors and zombies, coming after us? Oh~ and look, there are skeletal dragons too."

There were Skeletal Dragons, Wraiths, Bone Vulture, Ghosts that were flying in the air.

"That's because they are following our lord Clementine."

"Ah~ as expected of my beloved Master~" said Clementine with joy.

"My love?"

Zesshi opened her beautiful eyes after a long sleep on the arms of her husband. Ainz has held her comfortably all night and he took care of her not to fall from the Soul Eater.

"Good morning Zesshi."

Zesshi hugged him tight, making Ainz's green aura to glow, after that Ainz patted her head gently and caressed her cheeks. Ainz wanted to hug her tight too but he was afraid that he might break her bones.

"My Master~ look there."

Ainz and the others saw in the direction where Clementine was pointing her finger. He saw a large building...no, that seemed more like a fortress made out of thick wood. There were two flags being rippled in the wind that had two lions with wings as an emblem.

"Who are they, Clementine?" asked Ainz.

"They are the knights of the Baharuthe Empire, my Master."

"_Oh, now this is interesting, hmhmhm."_

What Ainz was thinking is that he can use this as a decoy. If he eliminate these soldiers, the Emperor will be worried and will send more troops to find out what happened with the knights here. Ainz will eliminate everyone that the Emperor sends and when he is about to start his invasion, he will accuse the Emperor that he has sent armored men in his territory and with that, he will declare war against the Empire. Or...or he will break the will of the Emperor when he shows him his might. He will invade the Empire without bloodshed.

Ainz thought that this was a splendid idea. He will put two larger nations, under his rule at the same time.

"Thanatos… kill them quickly." ordered Ainz

"Yes my lord!"

Thanatos went with his Soul Eater in the direction of the fortress.

"My Master~ can I go too?" asked Clementine with excitement.

"No, you stay here with us."

"As you wish, my Master."

Clementine felt a bit sad that she won't kill some blood bags today and Thanatos will take all the fun for himself. But she has to do what her beloved master tells her to do.

Thanatos used teleportation magic and appeared inside the fortress. His appearance shocked the knights of the Empire and they quickly took their swords to attack the monster, but Thanatos raised his war scythe and…

[Soul Harvest] Level 5.

The dark aura spread from Thanatos in the entire fortress. The bodies of the knights fell lifeless on the ground but their souls were still visible. Something was pulling them and it was the weapon of the grim reaper. The war scythe sucked the souls of the knights. They could be seen screaming but nobody could hear them. The souls belong now to the grim reaper.

The power of the Grim Reaper Thanatos was immense.

Thanatos opened the grand gate of the fortress for his master to enter inside. Ainz saw all the corpses. There were almost 1500 dead knights here. They will be turned into Death Knights and join his eternal legions.

When Ainz looked at the fortress, he was thinking to construct more buildings here. He will use [Gate] to transport materials from the Great Forest of Tob. His skeleton workers will build a wider and larger wall made out of stone, and his grand castle. In other words, Ainz will build a city that will be a paradise for the undead beings that will migrate here.

When the time comes and the world will know about Ainz Ooal Gown, the borders of Katze Plains will be closed with walls and no mortal will enter, because he will experiment there to create more powerful servants.

For the mortals, Katze Plains was a cursed land, but for Ainz it was a blessed land.

Again he went outside the fortress. Ainz observed the horizon. There were thousands of undead creatures that were watching him, like they were waiting for him to say something.

Ainz rose in the air and open his arms, a dark aura covered him. Everyone was watching the mighty Overlord.

"RISE! RISE NOW MY KIN!"

The dark aura spread from his skeletal body like a fury across the Katze Plains… maybe in the entire continent.

An earthquake started for a moment and then... A skeletal hand rises from the ground and then two and three and four and more and more. Hundred of thousands, undead creatures of level 30 and below came out from the ground. They rose their bony arms in the air like they were praising their God.

Every undead creature in the entire continent heard the message of the God of Death. Undead skeletons and zombies rise from their graves. Vampires leaves their coffins. Elder liches with their minions abandon their tombs. Undead Dragons came out from their lair.

This is it. This is the beginning of his rule. The Supreme Overlord of Death.

Black liquid appeared on Ainz skeletal hand.

"Now my children… Is time to upgrade you all."

Ainz crimson points now glowed like fire.

* * *

_E-Rantel_

Inside a luxurious inn called Shining Golden Pavilion, the girls of Blue Rose were resting after a hard mission. The adventure guild of E-Rantel sent a request to Blue Rose. It was about a necromancer called Khajiit Dale Badantel. He wanted to turn E-Rantel into a city of the dead.

Blue Rose accepted the request and came to E-Rantel. With the help of some other adventurer teams, they managed to defeat the army of the undead and later Khajiit with his subordinates.

It was morning and Evileye was still in her room. She was close to the window and was observing the city of E-Rantel.

"_Lord Momon… I miss you…"_

Momon's departure sadad her too much. She didn't speak with her teammates, like she has done before, Evileye just felt... empty. If she would have spent more time with him, Evileye would have abandoned the Kingdom and follow Momon. Who wouldn't go after a great man like him.

"Hmph! I hope lord Momon come back again, then will tell him my true feelings… What the…?"

Suddenly a dark wave hit her and crashed her on the floor. It was such a powerful aura that Evieye couldn't resist it. She felt a great negative energy like she had never felt before.

Evileye quickly stood up and saw outside the window.

Normal… everything was normal, like the dark wave never hit her. The citizens were doing their daily work.

"_What… was that…?"_

Evileye came out from her room fast and went to see her comrades. She quickly went to Lakyus and saw Gagaran, Tia and Tina there too. They were looking at Evileye with wonder because she seemed to be worried.

"Did that dark wind hit you!? Did you all felt it!?"

They didn't understand what she is talking about.

"What dark wind are you talking about Evileye?" asked Lakyus.

"_Only I felt it? Could it be because I am an undead?"_

Suddenly, an earthquake started. Blue Rose looked around the room, everything was moving, and then it stopped. It was just for a moment.

"Wh-what was that?" asked Gagaran.

"Im telling you, something is not right. That dark wave hit me and throw me on the floor. It was so powerful that it caused this earthquake."

"Who could have done that?" asked Lakyus.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling a strong negative energy around. Something must have been awaken!"

"Something evil!"

Evileye was really worried. The Demon Gods might have descended in this world again. Will the chaos spread again like it did 200 years ago? Who would save the world now?

"_Lord Momon, please come back!"_

* * *

_Several days later_

A girl just woke up, but it was not morning yet. She looked around the room. It had no windows. It was dark and she was thirsty

She went down from her bed to find if there was something to drink but there was nothing.

Suddenly, she saw a light. It was coming from under the door. For a moment she thought, it was the day light but no. The color of that light was red like someone was burning something outside the room.

She slowly approached the door and open it. She went outside and closed the eyes because of shining light. She felt heat that was touching her face and she slowly opened her eyes and what she saw was…

Hell.

The capital of the Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako was on fire and chaos. The roads were covered in blood. Hundreds of citizens were on sticks, some were crucified. Dragons and Wyverns were releasing fire upon the city.

The girl was terrified of what was happening before her eyes. There were other citizens that were running for their lives. They were being hunted by bulky monsters with huge shields and swords.

The children were thrown into the fire, man and woman were cut into pieces. The citizens were getting slaughtered like lambs and the monsters didn't care about their cries and prays for mercy.

This was horror. This was true hell.

The girl wanted to vomit but she couldn't do it. She turned to go back to the room but... it was not there. There were bulky undead creatures with huge shields and swords that saw her and were coming for her. She wanted to run, but where? She was surrounded.

The undead creatures stopped and were just staring at her. She slowly step backward, but she felt something behind her. She turned her head slowly and…

Her eyes were shocked by what she saw. In front of her, was an undead being that was wearing a majestic dark gown, shining rings on his fingers and he was holding a golden staff. It was entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents mouths hold a jewel of a different color.

This undead was the God of Death.

He approached the girl that was shivering in fear. She was frozen, she couldn't run away from him. His skull was in front of her and he was looking at her with his dreadful eyes.

He pointed his skeletal finger at her and spoke…

"When there is no more room in hell... The dead will walk the earth, hmhmhm.

Death chuckled wickedly.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Suddenly the girl woke up screaming. A maid entered quickly inside her room.

"Lady Astrologer! Lady Astrologer! Please calm down!"

"They are coming! They are coming to kill us all!"

"My lady, is just a nightmare! Please someone help!"

Berenice Nagua Santini, the Cardinal of Fire and a member of the highest authority of the Slane Theocracy entered quickly inside.

"He is coming! He is coming! DEATH IS COMING!"

Astrologer was shivering and screaming nonstop.

"Calm down child!"

[Lion's Heart]

Berenice cast her spell on Astrologer to resist fear and then she was calm. She stopped screaming like a made woman and started to cry. Berenice embrace her and comfort her.

"Shhh, it's over child."

* * *

"_Bam!"_

"Impossible!"

One of the cardinals shouted while hitting his desk with his fist.

"The Black Scripture was destroyed!? BLASPHEMY!"

"This-this can't be happening!"

Two days ago the Clearwater Scripture found the bodies of the Black Scripture brutally massacred with only one survivor. When the information reached the capital, all the cardinals were in panic. What was more shocking was that the god artifact and Zesshi were not there. This was a national emergency

"Calm down everyone."

It was the person with the highest position in the Slane Theocracy, Pontifex Maximus that wanted the cardinals to calm.

"How can we stay calm in a situation like this Pontifex!?"

Dominic Ihre Partouche, the Cardinal of Wind shouted worried.

Suddenly the door opened and Berenice entered inside. She was holding some papers on her hand. The others waited till she sit on her chair.

"So, where is Astrologer?" Raymond, the Cardinal of Earth and commander of the Six Scriptures asked.

"The girl it too tired to be here. But she was able to write a piece of information of what happened to the Black Scripture."

"Only a piece?"

"Please Berenice tell us, what happened?"

When she was about to start reading, the door opened again. It was Astrologer, she looked really pale.

"Child why?" asked Berenice while rises from her chair.

"I'm fine your Holiness."

Astrologer started to tell the story about the massacre. She told the cardinals that they first encountered Clementine the traitor and decided to chase and bring her back to the capital but Clementine managed to put a small resistance. They wounded her but she still resisted and got the chance to run away from them.

"We run through the forest until we reached her, but… she was not alone."

The Cardinals were listening to her words attentively.

"Who was with her?" asked Pontifex.

"We encountered an undead." Astrologer shivered when she said that.

The cardinals eyes went wide and stared at each other. They were waiting for a Dragon Lord or a Demon… but an undead…

"He was just standing there looking at us, and Clementine was near him. We didn't understand what was an undead skeleton doing there."

"An undead skeleton?"

"Yes! I told the captain to leave that thing alone but he didn't listen. He wanted to respect the ideology of killing all the non-humans and than that undead spoke."

The cardinals felt a chill down their spine. An undead skeleton that is able to speak is not normal.

"What… did he say?" asked Maximilian.

"He wanted us to leave him alone, he warned the captain, but… he didn't listen. The captain went to attack him and…"

"What happened?" asked Yvon worried.

"...He killed the captain in an instant... cutting him into pieces?"

All the cardinals shocked. Killing a god-kin so easily was impossible.

"All of us were caught in panic and decided to attack him immediately. We hit him with powerful spells and martial arts but he was uninjured. He took our attack like nothing!"

"Than that undead cast his spell and killed so many of us. WITH JUST ONE SPELL."

Tears were coming out from her eyes. The cardinals were terrified of imagine that nightmare.

"We decided to use the god artifact."

This was the part that the cardinals wanted to know more. The treasure of the gods was to important.

"Lady Kaire used the Downfall of Castle and Country and it hit the undead. We were not sure if it worked so lady Kaire ordered him to make some steps forward and he obeyed, but… he was just toying with us."

"WHAT! He resisted the god artifact!?" shocked, Dominic asked.

Downfall of Castle and Country was really powerful that can mind control even the undead creatures.

"I-I really don't know, how did that happen? Lady Kaire was with use alive and fine, but in a second... she was lying on the ground nacked with her head c-crushed."

The cardinals were speechless. They didn't know how to describe this. What could this undead be?

"And the god artifact?" worried asked Raymond.

"The undead had it on his hands and then it vanished from his hands."

The spine of the cardinals was wet because of the sweat. The god artifact was on the hand of a powerful monster. What if he decides to attack their nation?

"The last thing I remember was that I bent on knees with Rovena because there was no hope for us, and I saw Zesshi approaching the undead to fight him and then…"

"Then what Astrologer?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's like my memory was cut. I-I don't remember anything after that."

"YOU HAVE TO ASTROLOGER!" angry Dominic shouted.

He just couldn't accept it that an undead being, destroyed the trump card of the Slane Theocracy. They have been in many dangerous missions that ended up losing some comrades, but this… this was just unbelievable.

"I-I can't!" Astrologer was dropping tears on the floor.

"Dominic enough. The child has suffered too much." said Berenice.

He calmed and sit again on his chair, crossing his arms.

"My child, tell us about your nightmares." like a mother Berenice asked.

Astrologer lowered her head and spoke. "I-I see Kami Miyako on fire."

"What do you mean child?"

The predictions of Astrologer have always turned out to be true. If she had seen Kami Miyako like that…

"I always see the city on fire. Legions of undead warriors marching and slaughtering the citizens. Dragons burning everything. Rivers of blood everywhere."

For a moment the cardinals had some problems with their breath. Could this be the fate of the Slane Theocracy?

"And then, I see him!"

"Wh-Who?"

"Death! ...He always says…

"_When there is no more room in hell... The dead will walk the earth."_

Their heart was pumping faster and their body was shivering. They could not let this happen to their nation.

Pontifex rose from his chair and spoke…

"We need to revive them as fast as possible. Send more knights and paladins at the border and try to find more strong talents to train them.

Everyone in the room nodded. They have to do something about this quickly to save humanity from absolute destruction.


	16. Chapter 15

_Katze Plains, 3 years later_

In the land that was called cursed by the mortals, beyond the foggy atmosphere, hides a large city. The walls of this city were 8 meters thick and 20 meter tall. The walls were protected by level 25 Silver Skeletons that were equipped with long bows. Inside these walls was a paradise, not for the mortals, but for the undead beings it was a promised land.

Everyday, different kinds of undead creatures migrate here. They were asked about reason they come here and they said that they wanted to escape from the adventurers and the scriptures. In the streets of this city there could be seen elder liches chatting with each other, vampire children running and vampire couples dating. If any mortal could see this, they will faint immediately. This has become a grand undead civilization, that was growing every day. This was Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick.

The army of this kingdom was ultra large. Three years ago, the Sorcerer King gathered 1 million low level undead beings to summon 3,000 Death Warriors that were level 35-40. From that day, 3,000 of them pop out from the ground every day at the same place they were summoned and now to this day they are 3,200,000 Death Warriors. It was a terrifying number of creatures that a single one of them can destroy a small kingdom.

The other undead warriors were the Death Knights. It didn't work to summon them like the Death Warriors, so the Sorcerer King and the high level servants summoned them everyday. The number of the Death Knights now numbered 260,180. Next there were small armies of Undead Berserkers, Death Cavaliers, Nazguls, Pale Raiders, and many other undead beings of terrifying power.

All the undead beings in this kingdom were loyal to the absolute ruler of this land. He was their king. He was their God. He was the Supreme Overlord of Death, the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Temples and statues were built for this exalt being that created this paradise for them. The majestic castle was located in the middle of the city, It had a gothic style and was surrounded by walls with many towers that was guarded by high level undead warriors and magic casters.

Inside the castle, in the private chamber of the king, lay the Supreme Overlord, Ainz Ooal Gown on his luxurious bed. His wife Zesshi Zetsumei was sleeping close to him with her hands upon his skeletal chest. But, under the bedspread, something was moving.

_She's- been doing this all night…_

He lifted the bedspread and saw Clementine that was sucking his cock. She didn't need to breath because of her undead nature, that's why she sucked it all down her throat. Ainz created this cock with magic. Below his ribs was dark like void in form of six pack that covered his red sphere and almost his legs too. He created this white bluish cock to satisfy the girls because they were really thirsty. (I know, confused asf lmao).

"Watching you, sucking his cock like that, is making me wet Clementine!"

Zesshi woke up and went to lick his cock. She was not as good as Clementine because he had a huge dick, but either way for Ainz, she was perfect.

"You both are lively."

"Do you like it mashter~ MMMMmmmm!" said Clementine while licking it together with Zesshi.

"Sure, both of you are amazing."

"Ah, I want it inside!"

Zesshi couldn't wait anymore. Ainz grabbed her hips and put his cock inside her pussy, he started to pound her slowly. He was all the way inside her and every time it went in, her belly bulged making Zesshi moaning loud.

"Haa! Ahh! Ahh! Mmmm! So big! My Head is Melting!

I LOVE YOU!"

"You are so tight Zesshi! I'm going to…"

"YES! YES! CUM INSIDE ME! AHHHHH!"

Ainz released his cum inside Zesshi's womb and she collapsed over Ainz chest and started to cuddle him and kiss him. Clementine that was his bitch, started to suck his cock again and clean it. She was really good at this. Ainz grabbed her head and started to throat fuck her rough as she like it, cumming deep inside her throat.

After this great moment, Ainz wore his magnificent robe and went out, leaving Zesshi and Clementine that were covered in cum, lying on the bed.

Somehow, It felt like a dream. He couldn't believe that things will turn out like this.

"_I was just a lonely salaryman... and now I am a king… and a god... damn… it really do be like that sometimes."_

Ainz walked in the halls of his palace with two Death Cavaliers as guards, he turned his gaze to a large window and observed the beautiful city that he and his minions have created.

"_Perfect."_

This is how he wanted to create his kingdom. A kingdom that everyone live in peace no matter what race the other belong. Project Utopia. Ainz crimson points glistened because he will cover his hands with blood to reach his dream. Everyone who will try to stand against him, will be destroyed.

As he started to walk again, a maid was coming. She was a vampire with pure white hair, red eyes, pointy ears and she was wearing a black maid outfit. When she approached Ainz, she bowed her head deeply.

"Hm, what is it?" asked Ainz with a normal voice. He didn't want to sound like a tyrant in front of a maid.

"Your Majesty, lord Thanatos informed me about someone who wants an audience with you."

"_Another audience?"_

There were a lot of clans of elder liches, vampires and undead dragons that migrate here and their leaders attend an audience with the Sorcerer King to swear eternal loyalty to him. Most of them want to know about the magic of the highest level, some others wanted to escape from the cruel world. There were others who joined the army or wants their king to bless them and transform them into powerful beings, especially the vampires.

But something was not right here. Thanatos never deal with these issues, so Ainz thought that this must be important.

"Did he tell you, who was this someone?"

"Yes Your Majesty, he told me that it was a Dragon Lord."

"_A Dragon Lord huh…"_

* * *

_Azerlisia Mountains_

In the depth of a chasm known as Great Rift where the light does not reach, lays an ancient beast that's name was known only in myths. For many eras, the world has faced many difficult situations, but this beast never troubled of what happens on the surface. Even when his kind was faced with almost complete annihilation, he never bothered to help them. Why? Because he just wanted a nice and good sleep.

The creature was covered in dark scales as the darkness that surrounds him. Two curved dark horns were on his head. He had covered himself with his dark wings because of dust. Everyone with a brain will realize that this creature was a dragon.

The beast moved his hand to capture a rock. His sharp dark claws that would put terror in the hearts of the others could be seen. He tightened his hand till he crushed the giant rock, turning it into small pebbles.

He opened his golden eyes, lifted his head and looked up. Some noises were disturbing his long sleep.

"When will those pests stop this foolishness?"

This wasn't the first time that this has happened and it really angered him.

"Maybe I should go up there and give them a good lesson of what it means when they disturb the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord."

The name of this dragon of abyss was Zigur Errë Siros.

The reason that caused the awakening of Zigur, was because of the cries of a battle that was happening in the surface of the Great Rift.

"_Hmm, I wonder how the world has changed since the time I started to sleep here."_

Five hundred years ago, Zigur was a rebel and a ruthless dragon that whoever dared to stand against him ended up brutally murdered. Time changed and he really got bored with all this. When eight powerful beings showed up out of nowhere in the Draconic Empire and started to slaughter his fellow dragons, he didn't bother to help them even when the Dragon Emperor ordered him.

"Hah, why would I bother helping those fools? You just need to have a nice long sleep and when you wake up, you will find a fresh new world."

Zigur, lowered his head and turned his gaze on an object that looked like a cross. He approached the cross close to his nose and sniffed it.

"Ohhh, this feels so good, hahaha!"

Zigur rolled on the ground because his sensitive sense of smell considered this cross a really valuable treasure.

Three hundred years ago, Zigur encountered a really powerful being in this cave. They fought each other in a really long deadly battle that Zigur had never experienced before with the other Dragon Lords. In the end, Zigur came out victorious. If it wasn't for the arrogance of that being, he might have lost that battle.

When that being fell lifeless on the ground, his body and armor vanished, but only one thing stayed behind, and that thing was this silver cross. Zigur sensed the value of that cross and took it as a trophy.

He tried many times to use this cross and see it's power but nothing happened. There must be something that this thing can do, that what Zigur thought.

"Maybe one day…"

Zigur put the cross on his neck and lifted his head again and sharpened his eyes.

"All right that's it. I'm really bored. I'm not going to stay her for eternity."

Zigur rolled over again on the ground and lost in his thoughts.

"_What if… there is someone… more powerful than me… someone that can defeat me esely. Someone that I can call… Master."_

If the other Dragon Lords heard him talking like that. They will laugh at him and curse his name. Dragons are proud beings and they will never follow someone else's orders. Even when they are younglings, they are arrogants. Long time ago, Zigur was like them. Proud and arrogant. But times changes and he started to see things differently.

"Hmm, I'll think about it… Now let's get out of this cave."

Zigur got up and shake his body because of the dust. He stared at this place for the last time and started to move toward the entrance of the underground cave. When he got out, he saw some little monsters eating the bodies of the Quagoa that had fallen here. He was a bit hungry, but he didn't want to eat something like that. The other monsters that were hidden in the dark, didn't dare to attack him because they have lived long enough to see, what was he capable to do.

"Hmm."

Zigur stopped and looked up. He opened his mighty dark wings and lose from the ground causing shock waves around. The Great Rift was wide enough to let him fly without problems. It took him some time to reach the surface because this abyss was very deep and he saw many Quagoa falling inside.

And then, he arrived. The battle between the Dwarves and the Quagao stopped immediately because of the great shadow that came out of the abyss. They turned their eyes to see who was that creature. Only half of the body could be seen because of torches of the fortress.

Everyone was shocked by what they saw. It was a creature of terror and pure darkness. The creature brought his head in the light and with his golden eyes stared at the ants before him.

"D-D-D-DRAGON!"

On of the Quagao screamed and started to run like a wild dog and after that everyone followed him. They all screamed in panic because this creature was far more terrifying than the White Dragon Lord. Some others fell inside the Great Rift accidentally because they couldn't control themselves from the fear, terror and panic. The dwarves were scared too, but they didn't run. If they run away, the Quagao might use this chance to invade them.

Zigur was bored, seeing them screaming like that and went to find the exit from the mounte.

"Pathetic." that what he thought about them.

He walked and walked tunnel after tunnel and after an hour of walking, he saw a light and went towards it. Zigur tried to teach his eyes with the light because of the long time of staying in darkness.

Zigur got out from the tunnel and the wind slammed into his face. With his eyes closed, he opened his mighty dark wings and breathed the fresh air.

"Ahhh, lovely!"

He opened his eyes and saw that he was very high. Zigur looked around and he saw the snow that was everywhere. Again he stared around and saw nobody, he turned his eyes at the snow and jumped.

_Puff!_

He fell in the snow and rolled.

"Hahaha, this is amazing, hahaha."

Zigur played with the snow like a child. It truly didn't fit him to act like this, but it has been a long time staying in that cave. He got deep inside the snow then went out and keep doing it again.

Suddenly he stopped. He felt that someone watching him behind. He quickly turned his head and he saw upon a rock a young dragon that was looking at him with terrified eyes.

"Where the hell are you staring at, you little shit!?"

Zigur angrily shouted, striking fear at the young dragon that was about to shit himself.

"IM- IM- IM REALLY SORRY!"

The young dragon put his tail between his legs and turned to fly away really fast from fear. Zigur kept looking at the young dragon till he flies to the other side of the mountain.

"Can't someone like me have a little fun without being disturbed, dammit! And boy, when did the Frost Dragons get fat like that?"

Zigur tried to forget about this and looked at the horizon and saw the fields and the forests. Nothing has changed on this side of the mountain. There was not much light here so he flew to the western side of the Azerlisia Mountains. In the western side he could see a city and some villages but suddenly he felt something strange.

He felt a strong energy that was coming from the south. He sharpened his eyes and saw that the strong energy was coming from a land that was covered with fog.

"It's coming from Katze Plains."

Zigur thought about if he should go there. He was really curious about the strong energy. He opened his wings and lose from the ground heading towards the cursed land.

Every time he got closer, the energy become more powerful like it was trying to push him away. He wanted to know if it was the land that was causing this, or was something else.

After 50 minutes, Zigur reached the Katze Plains that was surrounded by a permanent foggy atmosphere. As he went deeper and deeper and the fog was cleared for him. The negative energy was being slamming on his face and it made him more and more curious to find out what was causing it to spread like that.

He landed on a hill and looked around. He saw nothing.

"What is going on here…

[Explosion]

"GHAAAAAA!"

Zigur screamed in agony. Out of nowhere, someone attacked him with an 8th tier spell. It really hurt him and his body was shivering.

"_Agh! Who was that!?"_

He moved his head around and was trying to get ready if another attack will come. Again out of nowhere something showed up, but it was not a magic spell. It was a warrior on a dark full body armor that was coming towards him with an unimaginable speed.

The eyes of Zigur went wide when he saw him. When the sword of the warrior was about to hit him in the head, he managed to dodge it. The sword hit the ground and caused dust to rise. Zigur was shocked when the dust faded away because the warrior had caused a huge crater on the ground.

"_He is as powerful as him…"_

[True Dark]

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Again, he screamed in agony. This time, the power of the attack was far more powerful. Zigur fell on the ground. He had only one eye open, he noticed several other being showing up.

"_Am I going to die here?"_

With difficulty, Zigur managed to stand up. He observed around and saw that he was surrounded. If he uses his trap card, he might kill many of them, but there is the possibility that this powerful beings might dodge his attack and that will be his end.

Suddenly a dark aura was surrounding them, meaning that they were ready to gang up on him. The heart of Zigur was pumping fast, he didn't know what to do.

As soon as they were about to move…

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! HOLD ON!"

The all stopped when they heard the dragon and the dark aura was gone too.

"I don't want to fight! Please believe me!"

They all stared at each other and someone stepped forward. He was holding a large war scythe. His body was covered with a dark robe but under that he was wearing armor too. Zigur managed to see two blue pints from his hood.

"Who are you that dares to seat foot on the land of the Supreme Being, dragon?"

"_Supreme Being?"_

He couldn't believe that these powerful beings had a master that could be even more powerful. Again, more and more powerful beings were coming, even undead dragons.

"I am known as the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord. My name is Zigur Errë Siros." he introduced himself.

"Oh, a Dragon Lord again, huh."

"_Again?"_

Something was telling him that there must have been another Dragon Lord like him that came here, but he might have died in the hands of these powerful beings.

"And what business do you have here?" he asked.

"I followed the energy that was coming from here and…" Zigur was interrupted

"Oh, so the mighty aura of the Supreme One brought you here. Are you one of those who wants an audience with our lord?"

"_My chance!"_

"YES! YES! I want and audience the lord of the land! Please!"

"Then come after us."

Zigur felt a bit relieved but he was still in danger. He didn't know if their master wanted to negotiate with him. He might just kill him and turn him into an undead dragon.

"Not so fast."

There was another person who stepped forward. He was wearing a jet-black full body armor and a black mantel. Upon his head, he bore crown of steel and his face could not be seen. On his right hand, he was holding a black broadsword.

"What is that?" he pointed his finger at the neck of Zigur where he holds his cross.

"It's a trophy that I won in battle a long time ago."

"Give it to me." he demanded.

Zigur started to shiver again. The trophy that he won on that deadly battle is going to be taken from him, but he had no other choices. He took the cross from his neck and throw it near him. He grabbed the cross and observed it.

"I believe this thing is a magic item. I will give it to Lord Ainz to see it. Thanatos, we can't bring him inside the city. He is too suspicious."

"Hmm, I think you are right Angmar. Lord Ainz might be busy in his room right now. Send a message to someone else in the castle."

"_I hope this goes smoothly. Please!" _prayed Zigur.

**You thought that I will give Ainz a generic humanoid stupid ass form? Think again homie xD**


	17. Chapter 16

Ainz was getting ready to meet with this Dragon Lord that has come into his territories. There was another Dragon Lord that showed up in his kingdom one year ago. His was known as Brightness Dragon Lord. When he saw Zesshi, he wanted to take her with him for an unknown reason. That made Ainz angry because nobody would dare to touch his waifu.

When Ainz showed his power, the Brightness Dragon Lord started to call him "_the filth of the Dragon Emperor_". The battle ended quickly, Ainz cut the limbs of the Dragon Lord, that made him scream in agony and beg for mercy, he understood that he was trying to fuck with the wrong skeleton. The dragon was tortured for a whole month and later the servants of Ainz, took everything from the Dragon Lord. They harvest the skin, meat, blood, fangs, claws, eyeballs, scales and other body parts for various uses.

Ainz went down the stairs to a grand room that was more beautiful that the entire palace of the Re Estize Kingdom. The floor was shiny and the ceiling was more magnificent with many painted arts of the Sorcerer King that had a shining sun behind his skull and other undead beings that had their hands into a gesture of prayer.

When Ainz stared at the ceiling, he thought that this is just too much. The way they had painted him, made him look like freaking Jesus.

Down the stairs, there was a woman waiting. She had silver hair, pale skin, crimson eyes and she was wearing a black victorian dress. Her name was Vrakulina Marxus Leka. When Ainz saw her for the first time when she arrived with her vampire clan to his kingdom, he mistaken her with the floor guardian of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Shalltear Bloodfallen but Vrakulina was a bit more mature and taller than her.

Vrakulina bowed her head and lifted it again, looking at Ainz with a flushed face.

"Your Majesty." she spoke with a sweet and seductive voice.

"Oh Vrakulina, have you been staying here for long?"

"No your Majesty, I just arrived here to see you."

"I see, so how are my citizens, is something troubling them?"

Vrakulina raised her hand at her chest." You are very caring, your Majesty! The citizens are very happy and praise your mighty name every day for the paradise that you have created, your Majesty."

"That makes me happy. You see Vrakulina, we soon will start to conquer, and I will have more citizens to take care. It is the duty of the king, to make the lives of his citizens better."

The crimson eyes of Vrakulina glittered like gemstones when she heard her king speak like that. How can someone not follow this almighty Supreme Being.

"Wonderful, your Majesty. I Vrakulina Marxus Leka will do everything in my power to help you achieve your goal."

"Thank you, Vrakulina."

"Your Majesty, how about we…" Vrakulina turned her gaze at the grand door.

Suddenly someone entered the grand room. He was massive, every step he took made noise on the floor. His body was covered in scales and had sharp claws. Behind the back, he had flaming wings and a snake-like tail. This terrifying creature was a demon called, Evil Lord Wrath. Ainz had used YGGDRASIL gold to summon this demon.

"Lord Ainz!" the demon respectfully bowed his head. "My Lord, it worked! It worked!"

"Calm down Wrath, you are scaring her."

Vrakulina had embraced Ainz because she feared the sudden appearance of the demon. Not just her, many others feared him when he walked in the streets of the city. They he'd never seen a creature like him before. Some of the citizens called him a Demon God that has come from hell to serve their king.

But for Vrakulina, this moment was somehow perfect. Because of the demon, she was able to hug Ainz tight and she was enjoying this moment. Her face blushed when she saw his mighty skeletal chest. He had put his hand on her back and it looked to her like he was protecting her from the evil demon lord.

"Oh, sorry my lady! Lord Ainz, the experiment was a success."

Vrakulina was gritting her teeth because it was unpleasant when he called her beloved king by his name.

"The experiment… oh, that experiment! So it worked, Wrath?

"Yes, my lord! I summoned a War Devil. It's been two days and he hasn't vanished!"

"Oh, I'm excited to try it! Let's go then."

[Greater Teleportation]

Ainz, the two Death Cavaliers and Wrath vanished, leaving Vrakulina and the vampire maid in the grand room.

"_That damn creature, took my beloved king from me!"_

* * *

Now, Ainz and Wrath were in a large chamber. Somewhere, the walls and the floor were covered with blood and there were plenty of corpses around that belonged to the imperial knight of the Empire. The War Devil that wore a full plate armor and had two bat wings on his back, kneeled before Ainz and Wrath.

"Now Wrath, show me, what did you do?"

"Yes my Lord! Give me five minutes."

Wrath got into work. First he put his hand in a bucket that was filled with blood, next he started to draw a pentagram and write some words around it that were in a demonic language, then he put some corpses and candles around the bloody pentagram.

"Done, my Lord." said Wrath.

"Interesting, but will this work with a Succubus?" asked Ainz while putting his hand on his chin.

"I hope it does, my Lord."

Ainz step forward and raised his bony arm.

[Summon High Tier Demon - Succubus]

A red smoke began to come out from the bloody pentagram and it covered the corpses of the knights. A red aura spread around that caused to turn of the candles. That was an aura of level 100 demon and Ainz know that. Wrath, the War Devil and the Death Cavaliers had come forward to protect Ainz in case if the demon that was about to show up, rampaged because demons were really hard to control.

The red smoke now, was fading slowly. The corpses of the knights were not there anymore, and then it appeared. Ainz and Wrath's jaw dropped in surprise, In the middle of the bloody pentagram, a woman was standing. Her skin color was tan, her hair were short and white and she had golden eyes. She was wearing a black bikini armor and on her right hand, she was holding a black cruel looking halberd. On her back she had two bat wings and on her head, two black horns protruding crookedly.

This was a level 100 demon, Succubus.

Ainz observed her for a moment and moved closer. The Succubus kneeled immediately in front of her master.

"This one has come to serve the master for eternity. My weapon, my body, my soul belongs to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown."

"_So it worked! Nice… dammit, her melons are very seductive!"_

Ainz thought that her chest was out of this world. It reminded him of the two guardians of the throne room in The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo and Artoria.

"Do you have a name?" asked Ainz.

"No, my lord."

Ainz thought for a moment a suitable name for her.

"All right, from now on, your name will be… Kuro."

"Thank you for bestowing me with a name, my Lord."

Ainz turned his skull to Wrath that was standing behind him.

"You have done a great discovery Wrath, a splendid work."

Wrath kneeled fast, the War Devil too.

"I am not worthy of such praise. This one, just want to serve Lord Ainz."

"Mh, so now we can summon demons permanently… now remain the angels."

The people of this world, think that angels are beings of the divine. If Ainz is able to summon them permanently, others might not think of him as a simply powerful undead, but as divine being that has come to rule them. When he continues to build his churches around Re Estize and Baharuth, he will use the angels to heal the people for free. The old gods will be forgotten and the true God of the new world, will be Ainz Ooal Gown. This was the grand plan to put the population under control.

"_Hold on a second…_

Ainz put his hand inside his inventory and took out a crystal. It was one of the Sealing Crystal that he took from the Black Scripture. He was observing the crystal and was thinking to transform the Dominion Authority into a Seraph Empyrean.

"_Could this work?"_

He had never thought to try something like this before and he didn't know if it works. Ainz looked around and thought that this bloody place will not be suitable to summon an angel that has a positive karma. He used [Greater Teleportation] again and now they were outside in the yard of the castle. With him was Kuro, Wrath and the two Death Cavaliers.

"Come out, Dominion Authority!"

The angel descended upon the earth and shined the yard around. Many Death Cavaliers, Death Knights and Nazguls arrived quickly to see what is going on here. Ainz waved his hand to tell them that everything was under control. The angel was floating in the air and waiting for Ainz's orders. He raised his hand at the angel direction.

[Summon High Tier Angel - Seraph Empyrean]

White light enveloped Dominion Authority, it was very strong, but nobody was flinched. The two demons and the Death Cavaliers were protecting Ainz because who knows, maybe the angel will attack if it see so many undead and the two demons.

Now the divine light was fading away and the sun light was slowly dominating. In the place where Dominion Authority was, now stood floating in the air a divine beauty. She had long white hair and blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a silver-golden armor and a white short skirt. Her thighs could be seen and from foot to the knee she wore golden poleyns, greaves, sabatons too. On her right hand, she was holding a golden broadsword and two wings with white feathers were on her back.

This was a level 100 angel, Seraph Empyrean.

The angel landed on the ground and observed around, looking at the undead beings. Ainz was approaching her, and when she saw her master, she kneeled immediately.

"I have come to serve the Supreme Being for eternity. This one waits for orders from Lord Ainz." declared the angel.

Ainz couldn't believe it that it worked, he wanted to shout from joy but he didn't want embarrassed himself in front of his servants.

"You may rise Seraph."

The angel obeyed and rose on her feet.

"Lord Ainz is so powerful!"

Said the succubus that was coming closer. The angel stared at the demones with dangerous eyes and pointed her sword at the succubus.

"Get away from my master, and go back to hell you fiend!"

The angel warned the demon. The succubus tightened her halberd and was ready to strike the angel.

"Lord Ainz, is my master too you know. Why don't you go back to heaven and start praying, like you angels do everyday."

The tension was getting worse between the demon and the angel. Red cursed aura was spreading from the succubus and white sacred aura was spreading from the seraph. The demon was grinning and the angel had a threatening look on her face. The earth was shaking around.

"_Women are dangerous."_ thought Ainz.

If these two level 100 beings would start to fight here, the entire city will be destroyed so Ainz had to use his authority and stop them immediately.

"Both of you stop this nonsense!"

The dark aura of the Overlord spread and enveloped the red and white aura like it was nothing. The demon and the angel froze on the spot and felt a chill down their spine. The dark aura of their master was so powerful that made the demon and the angel to kneel immediately. They felt like little rocks in front of a volcano that was about to explode.

"I have committed a grave mistake in front of Lord Ainz."

"I apologies for my grave sin, Lord Ainz."

Both of them were sweating and shivering from fear because they thought that their master will destroy both of them.

"I forgive you, but I don't want both of you to do this again, are we clear?"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"Good, now both of you and Wrath, let's go and meet this Dragon Lord."

"YES, MY LORD!"

* * *

Zigur was waiting for lord of the land to come here. He looked around and saw all the undead beings were staring at him. They had their weapons ready to attack him if he moved. Zigur couldn't understand how did end up in this dangerous situation. The undead warriors will threaten him even when he moved his tail.

"_Where do these guys even come from?"_

He didn't understand how they worked together. It didn't make sense. The Dragon Lords are powerful but they never work together because of the proud nature and that is the reason when they almost got destroyed completely 500 years ago. Their master must be a really powerful undead being.

"_Lord Ainz is what they call him…_

Suddenly like a lightning, four beings appeared. A powerful and dangerous aura crashed into the body of Zigur. His entire body was shivering when he saw what was in front of him.

The giant monster was powerful but not as the two females warriors. But there was someone that surpassed everyone here. He was wearing a majestic dark robe that looked like it was sucking the light around him. Beautiful rings that shined on his bony fingers. A dark red orb was floating under his ribs that emanate a feeling of dread and on his right hand, he was holding a golden staff.

The nose of Zigur was on crisis. Everything that he had was expensive and valuable just like the cross. His senses were telling him to not anger this skeleton or he might end up dead in an instant. The aura that was coming out from his body was spreading in the entire Katze Plains.

Alpha Predator

That was what Zigur thought about him. This was the being that stood on top of the food chain. Zigur hoped to stay on his good side… if he had one.

"Lord Ainz, we caught this dragon entering in your territory and on his neck, he was holding this cross. We don't know what it is, so we thought that you might know, my Lord." said Angmar.

Ainz took the cross and observed it.

"_What... the fuck!?"_

He saw the dragon that was shivering and then he saw the cross, again he saw the dragon and then the cross.

"_This is the Judgment Day, a freaking World Class Item. Why was this on the neck of a Dragon Lord?"_

Ainz approached the dragon but he started to step back. He could hear the hard breathing of the Dragon Lord.

"Don't fucking move, you overgrown lizard!" shouted the succubus.

All of them wanted to attack the dragon but Ainz waved his hand in a gesture for them to stop and they all calmed.

"Who are you?" asked Ainz with a normal voice.

The dragon gulped and then he spoke.

"My-My name is Zigur Errë Siros. I-I am know as Deep Darkness Dragon Lord.

"_Now that's is a cool title. The way he looks like, it really fits him."_

Ainz showed the dragon the cross that he had on his hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"I-I fought with a powerful person and I-I emerged victorious. I sensed the cross was valuable so I took it as a trophy."

Ainz understood what the dragon was talking about. Zigur was a player killer.

"Did you won the battle easily?" asked Ainz with curiosity.

"N-No, not really. Our battle was very long and harsh, but that warrior lost the battle because of his arrogance. He didn't even told me his name. At last, I would have remembered him as a true warrior."

"So it was just a nameless fool, huh?" said the angel.

"It is as you say."

Ainz thought that this dragon was smart and cautious. There was a really big difference between him and the Brightness Dragon Lord that was so proud and arrogant.

"Now, do you know about the power of this cross?"

"I just know that is very valuable. I tried many times to find out its power but I really don't know what this cross can do." said Zigur while strugelin his shoulders.

"You are really lucky that it didn't work."

Zigur looked at Ainz with wonder. Could he know what that cross can do?

"Wha-What do you mean? Do you know something?"

Ainz approached his hand at his mouth and coughed, meaning that he will start to explain. Zigur found it weird because a skeleton didn't have lungs

"This cross is a World Class Item and it's called, Judgment Day. Now, the reason why I said that you were lucky that it didn't work, is that this world item can destroy the half of the continent and the one who uses it, will die too. But the effect of the item will not stop. After the explosion, a deadly poison will be released and it will spread in the entire world, killing every living being on its way. Do you understand now?"

Zigur felt like his heart was about to explode and tears were about to fall from his golden eyes but he can not do that. No, his pride will never let him do that. For three hundred years, he had tried to use this item without knowing its power. If he would have activated its power, it could have ended up in a catastrophic tragedy. Every living being in this world would have died because of his foolish curiosity. For three hundred years, this cursed item had stayed on his neck. He was speechless.

"Do you want it back?"

The others didn't understand what their lord was thinking. That world item, should not stay on the hands of this dragon, it's too dangerous.

"... No… I don't want that thing back... I think it will be safe in your hands because you know what this cross can do."

"...If you say so."

Ainz put the World Class Item inside his inventory. Everyone was relieved of the dragon's decision. Suddenly Zigur bowed his head and made Ainz confused.

"What are you doing?" asked Ainz.

"Please, let me join the ranks of your subordinates!" said the Dragon Lord.

"...You seems like a decent dragon, Zigur. I don't want to overtake your freedom."

"My lord, I am strong, stronger than the Platinum Dragon Lord. I have stayed inside the Great Rift for 500 years doing nothing. Please, let me serve you, use me as you see fit."

Ainz thought for a moment. This dark dragon was level 95-100. He could be very useful, for example negotiation with other Dragon Lords. He is creating a fleet with ships that can fly like the Ghost Ship to protect the skies of his kingdom, but dragons would not be bad. They can fly really fast in every direction. They will be perfect sky guardians.

"All right, I accept you."

Zigur felt joy. Joy that he finally found the master that he can pledge his loyalty.

"All of you listen well. Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, Zigur Errë Siros is now my servant and your comrade."

All the undead beings lowered their weapons and bowed.

"Welcome to the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick, Zigur."

"I'm grateful! I will work hard to be worthy of Lord Ainz!"

"Umu. Everyone, let's go home."


	18. Chapter 17: A bunch of fools

_Somewhere in Katze Plains…_

Thirty five people, were riding on horses. They were wearing different armor and armed with different weapons. These people may seem like adventurers or workers, but they belonged to neither of them. These warriors worked for a criminal organization that is called Eight Fingers. This underground syndicate holds quite a large amount of influence, effectively controlling the entire Kingdom of Re-Estize from the shadows.

In the middle of this group was a large carriage that looked more like a cage, and it was being pulled by two horses. Inside this carriage were held plenty of women. Because of the war in the Draconic Kingdom, many families that escaped from the front line, lived on the streets or temples. The greedy nobles offered jobs, especially for the girls but later they were blackmailed and captured to be sold as slaves.

The nobles sold the poor slaves to the Eight Fingers to be used for different jobs. The women were sent to the brothels. There, they will work to please the desires of the rich citizens of the Kingdom and most of them might end up dead because some man had some disgusting fetish.

"I would have been better if we passed near the border of the Slane Theocracy."

"Idiot, didn't you heard what the boss said? Those fanatics will arrest and execute us, if they see us with these slaves. They will insert their dicks inside a female elf slave instead inside a human female."

Slane Theocracy fight for human supremacy and all nonhumans should be slayed or put them into chains. But today was really hard to pass the border of this nation. They had sent thousands of soldiers everywhere for an unknown reason.

"I know man, but this place always gives me the chills."

Katze Plains was a really dangerous territory. In every direction someone goes, it might end up fighting with the undead. Fighting with simply skeletons and zombies is not very difficult, but a large horde of skeleton warriors will be a dead end for these criminals.

"Hey, wanna hear some good news?" spoke one of the criminals that was a bit fat.

"Hmm, tell us."

"These women are all pure!"

"Wait, you mean…

"Yes! It will be our job to break them, hahaha!"

"Ohh, I can't wait!"

All of them were excited. A slave should be completely mind broken before the client request her. They will rape them till they can't put anymore resistance. All the women were in despair about the fate that awaits them.

"Still, isn't the atmosphere in Katze Plains a bit different than the other times that we had passed here?"

"It looks the same to me tho."

"He is right."

The one who spoke with a weird voice, was not a mortal. He wore a red robe that covered his body.

"What do you mean, lord Davernoch?"

Davernoch was an Elder Lich and a member of Six Arms, the security department of the criminal organization Eight Fingers.

"The negative energy here is very high and is not normal. It all started with that earthquake three year ago. I wonder who is causing this?"

Davernoch, always wanted to improve his magic and something like this interested him. If he puts this kind of power in his hands, he will be the most powerful elder lich that has ever existed.

"Well, I really don't know, but as long as we have sir Davernoch with us, there is no need to fear the Katze Plains, we can even sleep here and nothing will hurt us, haha."

"Of course human, I am the undead king, all the undead bow before me." spoke proudly Davernoch.

He was always arrogant and thought highly of himself, like he was the ultimate elder lich.

"Haha, hail the Undead King Davern…

One of the men turned his gaze at the one who was praising Davernoch. His eyes went wide what he saw. An arrow had penetrated his head and fell on the ground lifeless.

"Whe- Where did that come from?!"

Suddenly a rain of arrows fell toward them. Those arrows were coming from a cliff. Those who had shields protected themselves. Some who didn't, died from countless of arrows penetrating their bodies.

"AAAAAAHH! MY LEG! MY LEG!"

There were others who were hit, but didn't die and they screamed in agony from the pain. The girl in the wagon had embraced each other from fear. Some man had hide themselves behind the wagon because they didn't care if the girls died so they were using them as meat shields.

In that moment, many figures begin to drop from the cliff. They wore dark full plate armor and held bastard swords.

"Lord Davernoch, sho-shoot them with fireballs!" shouted the man.

"R-Right!"

[Fireball]

Davernoch casted the 3rd tier spell and hit on of the warriors but from the fire he came out unharmed. That shocked Davernoch and the other criminals.

"We have no other choice! We have to fight them! Sir Davernoch, support us with magic!"

The criminals charged at them but…

Because they had no attention behind them, warriors on undead horses attacked them by surprise. The criminals didn't know what to do and who to attack first and when the other warriors reached them, a massacre started. The criminals tried with all their strength to resist but the warriors in dark armor broke their swords and cutting them in two pieces. The blood, the heads and other body parts flew in every direction.

NO! NO! I SURRENDER…

They had no mercy for them.

Davernoch had casted Fireball many times but it didn't do damage to the warriors and suddenly, a bastard sword was on his shoulder. He didn't dare to make a move but the bastard sword was like telling him to turn around.

He slowly tuned and now in front of him was a being that was wearing a black robe that covered his entire face could not be seen and it looked like it was an endless darkness inside that hood. But it was clearly that this being was wearing armor because his hands were covered with metallic gauntlets. He put the sword near Davernoch neck.

"What did you call yourself again?"

As an undead, Davernoch did not feel fear but this situation is showing him what it means to be a human. Other warriors surrounded him and were looking at him. Some of them were holding the heads of his comrades on their hands.

"D-Davernoch!"

"Not this, the other one."

He put the edge of the sword, even more near his throat.

"The-The U-Undead King!"

"Oh really?"

"Sir, we let two of these scumbags alive and this carriage is full of human females. What should we do with them?"

"Bring everyone in the city!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Ainz was with Evil Lord Wrath and the Overlord General, Skander. He wore a silver full plate armor that had a crimson cape behind him. They were at a camp that had many barracks with Death Warriors. All of them bowed their heads with respect when they saw their lord and the general. Ainz saw many young vampires that were training with the Death Warriors.

"My Lord, that Nazgul with his platoon is coming here." said Skander.

They had many many corpses on their shoulders and a carriage was behind them. Ainz noticed the Nazgul that had grabbed someone like a garbage. The Nazgul arrived and bowed his head to his lord, then he dropped the trash in front of his master.

Davernoch for a moment looked around and the undead warriors that were around were staring at him. He understood that he was in a military place. But what shocked him the most was the undead that was in front of him.

"Lieutenant, what's the meaning of this? Lord Ainz demand answers from you." spoke the Overlord General with a firm tone.

"Yes Sir, we captured them near the city. I think the are slave traders because that wagon is full of human females."

"WHAT?"

Skander went quickly to the carriage and saw the human girls that were looking at him with terrified eyes.

"This… This is unmanly! Absolutely disgusting! This shall not stand! Lord Ainz give me the order to remove these maggots from the face of the earth!"

Skandar took out his great sword and was ready to slay the lich and the two human males. The two humans were shivering from fear and the great sword of Skander was near them.

"Hold your weapon for now Skander." ordered Ainz.

"As you wish, my Lord."

Ainz turned his gaze at the ugly elder lich on the ground.

"Who are you lich and where do you come from?"

"My-My name i-is D-Davernoch! I-I come from the K-Kingdom!"

"Who do you work for?"

"I-I work for the E-Eight Fingers! I-I am a member of Six Arms!"

Ainz somehow remembered to have heard from Blue Rose about this criminal organization that rule the Kingdom from the shadows. He was thinking to send his forces to kill them all and bring their commanders here.

"Kill this lich Skander."

In the moment that he was about to slay the lich…

"Wait a moment!" the Nazgul shouted.

Skander turned at him. The crimson points inside his skull were burning like fire.

"Lieutenant, what are you trying to do?! Why are you trying to stop me from executing the orders that Lord Ainz gave me? Answer now!

"Lord Ainz…

"What is it Lieutenant? Speak, im not angry at you." spoke Ainz with a soft voice.

"Thank you, my Lord! This filth called himself something that everyone of us will call it a blasphemi."

"Oh, and what did this lich call himself?"

"Tell him, you scum!"

The Nazgul kicked the lich on the butt.

"Un-Undead K-King…

Everyone of them looked at the lich confused for a moment and then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ainz, the Evil Lord Wrath and everyone in the camp were laughing like they had heard the biggest joke in their life. Then they stop because of their undead nature and the only one who was laughing was Wrath.

"HAHAHAH! Undead King! More like... Undead PEASANT!"

"KKKKKKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Again they started to laugh when the heard what Wrath said. The title was truly perfect for the little lich.

Ainz put his hand on the Nazgul shoulder.

"Splendid work Lieutenant. Continue to serve me well."

YES! For eternity, my Lord!

Ainz pointed his finger at the lich that was standing frightened on the ground.

[Hell Flame]

The small flame touched the body of the lich and after that he screamed in agony from the burning till it turned into ashes.

"Did you understand that my general? The Lieutenant, didn't want that lich to die fast."

"Yes my Lord! Good job Lieutenant!"

The Nazgul respectfully bowed his head.

"My lord, about the human girls?" asked the general.

Ainz looked at the girls. He pitied them.

"I will turn them into vampires. I don't think they want to live among the humans anymore."

Even if he sends them back where they come from, the girls will be homeless and maybe they will be captured again, so the best decision was to turn them into vampires and become his citizens.

"Interrogate those two scumbags. I'm going back to the castle."

"As you wish, my Lord."


	19. Chapter 18

_Arwintar, Baharuth Empire_

In the middle of the mighty capital of the Empire lies the Imperial Palace. This palace is the home of Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, The Bloody Emperor. He took the throne at the age of twelve and purged many nobles that tried to oppose him. After that, he strengthened and enriched Empire making it one of the most powerful human nation.

Every year, the Empire declared war against the Kingdom and they fight in the cursed land of Katze Plains. Three years ago, something mysterious happened at the fortress that was protected by the imperial knights. The Emperor had sends knight many times but none of them returned back alive. Because of this, the Empire and the Kingdom still fought each other in Katze Plains but closer to the border of the two nations.

Jircniv was staying in his throne room, reading some documents. His two Imperial Knights, Baziwood Peshmel and Nimble Arc Dale Anoch were there to protect the Emperor from anything that might be dangerous.

Jircniv was worried because he had sent 500 knights again at the fortress. It had past a week and a half and no reports has arrived. Many families had asked about the return of their husbands or sons and the Emperor's knights sent a letter to them that they lost their lives protecting the Empire from monsters.

...Maybe it was not a lie, maybe there is a monster that had invaded the fortress and it's killing anyone that approaches. It was impossible for the soldiers of the Kingdom to do that because they were not as strong as the trained imperial knights, so it was sure that there might be a powerful monster there that it's killing the knights.

Suddenly someone knocked knocked at the door and it was a royal guard.

"Your Majesty, Lord Vermillion has arrived."

"Let him in."

Loune Vermillion entered inside the room and respectfully bowed his head in front of the Emperor. On his hands he had some documents and Jircniv hoped to be a report from the knights.

"So what do you have for me Vermillion?" asked Jircniv.

"Your Majesty, from 500 knights that went to take back the fortress, only one has returned alive."

Jircniv couldn't believe it that after three years someone managed to return back.

"Where is that knight? I want to honor him." said Jircniv.

Vermillion lowered his head, that made Jircniv confused. Something bad must have happened to that knight.

"Your Majesty… after he gave us some information about the monster that attacked them… he killed himself."

"_So it was a monster after all."_

Jircniv closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was expecting something like this, then he opened his eyes and looked at Vermillion.

"What was that monster?"

"That knight told us that the monster that attacked them was a bulky undead warrior in a black full plate armor with a huge shield and a strange sword."

The face of Jircniv paled and a chill run down his spine. Years ago, he had heard a description like this from Fluder. A monster like that appeared before and killed a lot of knights, but there were survivors that live to bring the report for a powerful undead. If Fluder and his magic caters wouldn't have been there, then the Empire might have been in a really dangerous situation. That monster was brought here in the capital to for experiments and was held deep underground in a prison.

"Your Majesty, could it be that…" It was Baziwood who spoke worried.

Yes, the description is the same. That monster, must be a Death Knight.

Nimble and Baziwood shocked when they heard the name of the legendary undead. A monster like that can slaughter an entire nation alone. The only one who can defeat that monster, were Fluder with the help of his students, the Dragon Lords and the heroes of the past. Sending an army against that thing is a suicide.

This undead must be slayed at all cost. Jircniv thought that the Empire or the other nations were somehow lucky that the Death Knight hasn't attack any of them but stayed in Katze Plains for three years.

"What should we do, your Majesty?" asked Nimble.

"Bring here Fluder, now!" demanded the young emperor.

* * *

After an hour, Fluder Paradyne arrived at the Imperial Palace. The man was very old, he possessed a magnificent white beard, had snow white hair and wisdom could be seen in his eyes. This old man, was known as the strongest wizard in the human nations and the trump card of the Baharuth Empire.

Fluder entered inside the throne room and respectfully bowed his head to the emperor. Jircniv didn't allow him to kneel because he knew well that Fluder was very old and it will not be good for the body of the old man.

"It's good to see you again, my dear boy."

"How is your health gramps?"

Jircniv knows Fluder since he was a child. The old man has raised and taught Jircniv like he was his own son. Fluder always believed that this young man is the mightiest emperor in the history of the Baharuth Empire and the one who will lead this nation to a golden age.

"I'm really good, your Majesty. What can I do for you?"

Jircniv gave Fluder a document to read it. His hands started to shiver and his eyes went wide while reading the document. When it comes to magic and undead, Fluder was always interested and wont stop to speak about it.

"Another Death Knight!?"

"Yes gramps, only one survivor returned and described the monster but he later died."

Fluder stroked his beard while looking at the document.

"Let me go and destroy the Death Knight, your Majesty."

The old man was truly excited about this and it worried the emperor because this legendary undead was really powerful, who knows, the old man might approach that thing to study it. He might even suggest to bring that monster in the capital like the other one.

What will happen if that Death Knight free himself from the prison? That monster will go on a rampage and massacre everyone in his way. That will be the end of the Empire. One day, Jircniv will order Fluder to kill that thing once and for all.

"That's why I brought you here gramps. Leinas Rockbruise and two thousand knights will come with you."

"That young lady?"

"Yes."

All in this room knows very well about her. Leinas Rockbruise was the only female member of the Four Imperial Knights and the least loyal among them. She prioritizes her own life above all else. But Jircniv feared about Fluder too. Because of his obsession with magic, he might betray the Jircniv and the Empire will lose their ace in the hole.

Jircniv raised from his throne and spoke.

"That creature is a walking disaster and we should not let him roam around easily. Fluder Paradyne you must destroy this Death Knight that has killed our knights for such a long time."

Fluder bowed his head in front of the Emperor that adored as his own son.

"It will be done, your Imperial Majesty!"

* * *

_Katze Plains, after a weak._

Two thousand knights of the Baharuth Empire were marching in the cursed land known as Katze Plains. Many knights did not felt good that they were selected to come here, but the stronger wizard Fluder Paradyne was there with them so they felt a bit relieved.

Fifty magic casters that were selected by Fluder were here to support him like they did years ago to defeat the first Death Knight. Leinas Rockbruise, a woman with blonde hair that cover her right side of her face because of a curse and wearing a plate armor was riding alongside Fluder. She was a young woman that did not like to talk very much so Fluder didn't disturb her.

On his left side was was a young girl that was 16 years old. She had blue eyes and short blonde hair that was cut to a length barely reaching her shoulders. Her name was Arche Eeb Rile Furt.

"It was really hard to find you, child."

"Sorry master, but when the emperor stripped away my family's nobility, I had to drop out from the Imperial Magic Academy and find a job because my parents are heavily in debt."

Even when the emperor decided to strip her family's nobility, they still continue to live in a prodigal lifestyle, which constantly puts the family into financial trouble every single day. Arche have to work day and night to bring money home and pay the debt.

"Child, that job is kinda dangerous."

Arche was forced to become a worker. That job is similar to an adventurer but the workers receive and complete requests on their own without going through the Adventurer's Guild. They can even do dirty jobs without being strictly bound by the rules of the Adventurer's Guild or a respective country. Workers do not have support from the Adventurer Guild so they had to take jobs with great risks that might end their lives.

"I know master, but I had to take it." Arche lowered her head.

Fluder felt bad for her to have such stupid parents. Just because some nobles were incompetent, their children might have been somehow different from them, but the emperor had to do what what was better for the Empire and Fluder respected what the young emperor did.

"Child, I will help you."

"Ma-Master, there is no need to trouble yourself!"

"My child, you have the potential to eventually reach my rank. I can not let a talent like you go to waste."

Arche is a 3rd tier magic caster with an innate talent called the "All-Seeing Eyes". She was even able to see the tier of a magic caster. In the future she might be a second Fluder and a great potential for the Empire. If the emperor find out of what she is capable to do, she might have a place in the Imperial Palace.

"Thank you for everything master!"

Arche was happy because she will be able to take her twin sisters with her and she will not send money anymore to her parents. She will let them taste the reality that they are not what they used to be in the past.

As the army march, now they were passing in a place that looked like a canyon in both sides. All of them were vigilant and kept looking if the undead monsters will ambushed them. Skeleton warriors will attack them immediately because they will kill every living being they see, but intelligent undead like elder lich's will make plans to attack a large army like this.

Leinas was observing around. There were no movements on the cliffs. If the Death Knight appears, she hoped that Fluder with the magic caster will attack the undead immediately. Leinas valued her life more than anyone and she did not want to go against that monster. She will let everyone die here and save herself.

"_That bastard!"_

Leinas grinds her teeth. The emperor might have done this on purpose. Because she wasn't loylty, he wanted to get rid of her. She felt the anger that was boiling inside her heart. She has decided, if things get ugly, she will abandon everyone and escape with all her might. The Death Knight was a being that she can not fought.

This place is too dangerous. She should have never accept to come here and for this, she cursed the emperor. Leinas turned her gaze at the horizon and saw that they were about to pass this cliffs but…

"Everyone STOP!" ordered Leinas while waving her hand for the army to stop the march.

The reason why Leinas ordered them to stop, was because of the two figures that were coming slowly towards them on horses. All the knights had their weapons ready and the magic caster were about to hit them with spells.

As the two figures approached, Leinas figured that both of them were females. One had short blonde hair, her skin was pale white and she was wearing bikini armor. Her curvy body and delicate features made Leinas to clicked her tongue. If she didn't have this curse, she would have been as beautiful as her.

The other one was a beauty of darkness. Her skin was dark purple and was wearing an elegant dark armor. On her breastplate was the figure of a wolf. She had short pure white hair that almost covered one side of her face and the color of her eyes was yellow. Her long ears that looked like the ears of an elf had some golden earrings. Leinas thought that she might be a dark elf but someone like her in this place was weird. Even their horses were weird because they had horns on their heads.

The two females stopped some meters away from the army and they were looking at Leinas and Fluder, then the woman with blonde hair spoke…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The strongest wizard of the Empire and one of the Four Imperial Knights."

"Who are you?" asked Leinas.

Both the women looked at each other and latter turned their heads. Leinas felt that aura of these womens was dangerous. Her instinct was warning her to run away.

"My name is Clementine~"

"My name is Nualia."

"What are you looking for here?" asked Nualia. Her voice was serious compared to Clementine.

"There is a dangerous undead wandering here that we call Death Knight. We are here to destroy him." replied Leinas.

"A Death Knight you say? Boys!"

Up in the cliff on the left side, appeared hundreds of bulky undead warriors with tower shields. Leinas felt a chill that was crawling down her spine. She was imagine her soul leaving her body. They were all Death Knights and a single one of them can destroy this army like it's nothing.

Noises of metal could be heard because the knights of the empire were shivering in fear and the faces of the magic caster were terrified. But on the right side of the cliff, appeared hundreds of other undead warriors. The had the same height as the Death Knights but they were not bulky. They wore black full plate armor from head to toe and were equipped with black gothic bastard swords. Each one of them were using as a mount a skeletal horse and a shining aura covered the bones of the beast.

"Soul Eaters…

It was Fluder who spoke. Leinas turned at him quickly.

"What did you say?!"

"Tho- those horses are Soul Eater… Woah HAHAHAHAHA!"

The strongest wizard was laughing like a crazy old man. No one has seen this side of Fluder before and it didn't fit for a person like him. Leinas didn't have time for this. They had fallen into a trap.

"Paradyne we have to…

"Did-did you summon this magnificent undead beings, my lady?"

The eyes of Leinas shocked. The old man has lost his mind and it was not hearing her words.

"Well, I am able to summon them, but these Death Knights here belong to the Supreme Being."

"Supreme Being?! May-may I meet him please?"

What in the world is this old fool thinking? Leinas was screaming inside. Did he really thought that they will let him alive? They were surrounded by walking disasters and he was screaming in joy. She wanted to run away but she was afraid that the Death Knights will chase her.

"Of course, old man."

An undead being was floating in the sky. He was wearing a black robe and was holding a large war scythe. This was the image of a grim reaper. Fluders and Arches eyes were wide open because they can see the overwhelming aura of the undead being in the sky.

"YOU-YOU ARE…

"No, no, no, old man. I am another of his servants. You, the other magic caster and the female warrior, will come with us to the Supreme Palace."

"What about the knights?" asked Leinas.

In truth, she didn't care about them, but she had to ask.

"They will stay here."

A black void that looked like it was sucking the light appeared behind Clementine and Nualia and entered inside the black void.

"Get inside that gate now."

Fluder was the first to go and then Arche followed him. Leinas gulped and started to walk toward the black void with the other magic caster. She looked behind and saw the knights for the last time. They looked like they wanted to say "Don't leave us please!" But she wanted to save herself and didn't have time for them but she still felt pity. As she was about to touch the black void, Leinas closed her eyes and went inside.

Thanatos looked at the remaining lambs.

"Kill them all boys."

* * *

They appeared at the doors of a grand castle. They didn't know were they were teleported but it looked like they were in a city because they can see behind countless buildings and heard the voices of the citizens. The grand door opened slowly by two undead warriors.

"Follow us." ordered Nualia.

As they entered inside the castle, they were amazed from the architecture. It looked like they had entered inside a fantasy world. The floor shine from the cleanliness and the ceiling was painted with undead beings that were praying to another undead being that might be a god.

For Fluder this was a sacred place. This was impossible to be built by the humans. Everywhere they went they saw guards and maids doing their job.

Now they reached another grand door that was carved with two undead warriors that looked like they will attack anyone that approaches.

"_Where are we?"_

Leinas didn't understand, where in the world was this place and the most important, she was afraid of what will happen to her. They might have angered the lord that rule this place and because of that, he might execute them all. She hoped that the old fool will not start to scream like an imbecile again.

"Behind this door is the throne room. His Majesty, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown is waiting for you. Show him respect."

They all nodded and waited for the door to open. Two undead warriors in full plate armor opened the door. A wide, high room appeared, enough for several hundred people, with a high ceiling that had numerous beautiful walls were decorated with golden decorations as highlights. This was a piece of art. The house of a God that was sitting on a golden throne.

The king was surrounded with demons, angels and undead beings that were looking at the humans.

"_He is..._

The entire body of Leinas was shivering and one can tell from the metallic sounds of her armor. The one who was sitting on the golden throne was a being that humans might call a God. He was wearing a dark majestic robe and his chest was exposed showing his clean white bones and a red orb under his ribs. On his skeletal fingers shined the beautiful rings and on his right hand he was holding a shining golden staff. With his dreadful eyes he stared at the mortals.

Fluder immediately kneeled almost kissing the floor not caring about the pain on his back. The others did what Fluder did and all of them were kneeling in front of the Sorcerer King.

"My master~ these are the mortal that has entered the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"Rise you heads." spoke the Sorcerer King.

All the mortals obeyed the dominant voice of the Sorcerer King and raised their heads. They were all sweating from fear.

"Tell me your name, old man." demanded the Sorcerer King.

"Yes, Oh Mighty God of the endless magic. This lowly human is called Fluder Paradyne.

The way he spoke, pleased the subordinates of the Sorcerer King. That's how lower life forms like humans should address the Supreme Being.

"Tell me Fluder, what is that you desire the most?"

Leinas didn't thought that he would ask Fluder like that. She thought that he will shout at him for entering in his territory.

"My dearest desire is to see the abyss of magic and become stronger!"

"Is that so? In that case, what will you do for me... if I fulfill your desires?"

"Everything! I will do everything for you, Oh God of Magic! I will sacrifice the entire Empire for you! My faith lies in the god that rules and presides over magic!

Arche couldn't believe that her master was screaming like this. This was not her master, he was a completely different person. He was not anymore the caring old man, but someone that will sell his soul to the devil and sacrifice anything for his goals. This was the true face of Fluder Paradyne.

"Then kill that young girl that is standing by your side, for me."

Arche felt like someone stabbed her in the heart when she heard those words. He was ordering Fluder to kill her. She saw her master rising on his feet and turned to her. The eyes of Arche were shocked, because when she saw the face of her master, there was not even a bit mercy there, but he was smiling because he was about to reach his dream. The images of her sisters that are waiting for her to return home showed up her mind. She was about to be killed by her own master as a sacrifice for the Undead God.

[Dragon Light…

[STOP]

A voice of a female was heard. It was the voice of one of the subordinates of the Sorcerer King. Fluder wasn't able to move a muscle.

"What is happening?! The God of Magic gave me an order and I have to obey! I want to see the abyss of magic!"

"Enough Fluder, step away from her!" ordered the Sorcerer King

Fluder now was able to move and kneeled. The arms of Arche were shaking and they barely were keeping her from collapsing completely on the floor. Her face was in despair and tears were coming out from her eyes.

"Good job Fluder. It was true that you will do anything that I order you to do. Even killing your apprentice. Excellent!"

The Sorcerer rose from his throne and approached Fluder.

"_I don't know if this will work. I have never summoned an undead on a living body. I hope I don't embarrassed myself in front of everyone." _thought Ainz.

Ainz raised his skeletal hand towards Fluder and activated his skill.

[Create High Tier Undead - Overlord Wiseman]

Flude saw how the black liquid enveloped him and he made some sound like he was drowning underwater. After that his body began to twist and change. Then the black liquid fell from his body and what appeared now was a skeletal undead being that was wearing a pure white robe adorned with golden edges.

I- I finally can see it! The abyss of magic!

"_What? He has his human memories? Well, damn!"_

"Stop Fluder!"

"Ah yes, my lord!"

"It's not that I want to stop you to feel joy but if you do that, you will activate your death aura and will kill them all."

"Thank you! Thank you for granting my wish! I Fluder Paradyne will serve you for eternity."

The level 100 Overlord Wiseman kneeled and wanted to kiss the feet of his master.

"Now, what is that you desire, child?"

Arche's body froze in that moment. She didn't think that the Sorcerer King will ask her this question like he did with Fluder. He might be an undead but he will grant her wish in exchange she serve him for eternity. She had to take this chance or she will never see her sister again.

I-I want to be stronger so I- I can take my sister away from my parents!

There, she said it. She thought that the Sorcerer King will find this reason foolish.

"Granted."

"Huh?!"

[Create High Tier Vampire - Ancient Vampire]

Red liquid covered Arche completely. Then the red liquid entered inside her mouth. Arche saw her skin was more pale and she had sharp nails that can cut a human like paper. Arche now was a level 85 Ancient Vampire that can use magic of the highest tier. She bowed deeply in front of her master.

"Thank you very much!" said Airche with tears in her eyes.

"Go."

"What, my lord?"

"Go and bring your sisters in my kingdom."

Arche wiped her tears and went outside.

"Fluder, take your students with you and grant them immortality."

"Yes, my lord! Now, my children come with me, we have to serve our lord!

All of them went out following Fluder. Now only Leinas was standing on the floor bowing and she heard the steps of the Sorcerer King approaching.

"Rise you head." he ordered.

Leinas rose her head and looked at his eyes. He reached out his hand and removed her hair from her face. He was observing the cursed side of her face.

" A curse, right?"

"Y-Yes!"

"So, do you want to serve me? I have grand plans."

"Yes, I will do everything for you. But please, I don't want this curse anymore on my face!"

"Granted."

[Create High Tier Vampire - Blood Empress]

As it happened with Arche, the red liquid covered her body and then entered inside her mouth. The Sorcerer King gave her a mirror, so she can see herself. Tears started to come out from her crimson eyes because she saw that the disgusting green curse was not there but her normal beautiful face.

"Thank you, my lord! I Leinas Rockbruise, swear that will serve you for eternity. Everything that I have, belong to you."

"Umu, now give Leinas a room."

A maid came and took Leinas. She now will enjoy her beauty for eternity and… will kill everyone that wronged her.

"_I think this turned out good" _thought Ainz.

"My love."

"Hm, what is it Zesshi?"

"It's time for us to have some fun. You promised me."

"Umu...

**Nualia is a Death Empress and if you want to know how she truly looks like, just search on google Queen Nualia.**


	20. Chapter 19 Guardians of the Sky

_Beastman Kingdom_

In the north east of the realm of the beastman lies a great mountain called Mount Korab. No demihuman dared to approach this place because this mount was the home of the Volcanic Dragon Lord, Mordo Flakë Zell and his great family of the fire dragons. This family now might be considered as a giant tribe because the number of the fire dragons in this mountain was 5000, but the Volcanic Dragon Lord still called this a great family.

Five hundred years ago, Mordo didn't want to fight against the Eight Greed Kings, and because of that, the Dragon Emperor banished him from the Draconic Empire and called all his kin low dragons. To be called a low dragon was like to be called a wyvern. The dragons never had respect for the wyverns because they were considered a disgusting breed.

Mordo didn't care what the other Dragon Lords said about him. He took all his family and traveled mountain to mountain till he reached Mount Korab. There he began to rise the number of his kin, reaching a tremendous number that no one would believe. Many of his children were at an age that might become Dragon Lords and Mordo was proud of what he has achieved.

He didn't stop his children to leave the mount. The doors were always open, but the children loved their father and stayed to protect the family from any possible threat. Sometimes they fight with the tribe of the thunder dragons because of the food, but it never ends with death because the adult dragons intervene and stop the fight.

Four young fire dragons were guarding the entrance inside the mountain. The color of their skales were reddish dark and had golden eyes. Three of them were 100 years old and the other was 180 years old. There should always be an older dragon with the young dragons but still 180 years old was too young for a dragon.

"Oii Tiro, can I go now. I need to sleep, HAAAAA." spoke the young dragon.

"Just wait a little more, stupid little brother."

"But we have been guarding this place for a long time."

"You fool! Dangerous monsters might attack us, if we don't guard here."

"Dangerous monsters like what?"

"Like the Eight Greed Kings."

Two of the young dragons shocked when they heard what he said and they turned their head to Tiro. The Eight Greed Kings were known by young dragons, because of the tales that are told by their parents. They feared the greed kings because they almost killed all the dragons in the past. Even the Dragon Lords that were known as the strongest beings in the world weren't a match for those powerful monsters.

"Ah, again with those eight fools! Greed kings here, greed kings there, greed kings did this, greed kings did that, shut the hell up with this bullshit! It's getting old."

"Brother, you should not say that. Many brave dragons died at the hands of those monsters."

"That's right! They died fighting and our father ran away like a coward-

At the moment he said the last word, Tiro hits him with his tail in the head and caused him to fall on the ground.

"If it wasn't for our father, we wouldn't be here right now. Don't you ever ever talk about our father with that language! Do you understand?"

"I-Im sorry, I went too far."

The young dragon lowered his head from the scolding. If he keeps acting like this, one day he will leave his family.

"Brothers…

"Do you want to leave us? Do it! We won't stop you."

"Brothers…

I-I just…

"Brothers...

"What?!" shouted Tiro.

"Who is that? What is that?!"

Tiro and the other two dragons, turned their heads at the direction where the young dragon was looking. Their eyes went wide and reason was because a dark creature was flying towards them. As it approached, the young fire dragons understood that the creature was a dragon.

They wanted to run inside the mountain but the dragon landed in front of them and they couldn't move their legs because they were afraid. The dragon was very large like their father but this dark dragon was way too terrifying. Only his eyes were gold, everything else about his form was dark.

"Greetings little ones. I am Deep Darkness Dragon Lord."

The legendary Dragon Lord was in front of them. It looked exactly as they have heard in the stories. They couldn't believe that such a mighty Dragon Lord would appear here in Korab Mountain, but still he didn't look like he was here for a massacre. Tiro, slowly made a step forward and spoke…

"We-Welcome mighty Dragon Lord. My-My name is Tiro, one of the sons of Volcanic Dragon Lord."

"Oh splendid, I have come to visit Mordo. Is he here?"

"Ye-Yes, father is home. P-Please, follow me."

The young dragons open the path and they went inside the mountain. They passed through many tunnels till they reached the grand cave. There were many fire dragons inside. When the adult dragons saw the dark dragon, they immediately rose on their feet to be ready to attack the intruder and help their little brother , but…

"Hoo, look who has woken up from his slumber."

A giant dragon with crimson scales spoke while rising on his feet.

"It's been a long time Mordo."

"Indeed, it's been a long time, hahahaha, come old friend."

Zigur went were Mordo was and sit near him. There was a lot of food near him but this was nothing compared to the food he is eating in the Sorcerer Kingdom and the soft place he is sleeping.

"Oh, you have mountain goats here. My favorite food."

"Hahaha, I know it you would say that. Eat as much as you want my friend."

Zigur and Mordo started to eat and laugh with each other. The adults were near them eating, and the young dragons observed and learned how the adults speak with each other. They were looking with wonder how their father was so happy.

"How have you been Mordo?"

"Fine Zigur, just staying here with my children."

Zigur looked at the adult dragons. Some of them might be 500 year old, but he was surprised that no one of them has left him but they all lived her as a big family.

"There are a lot of young dragons here. Do you really like children or is something else?"

"Well uuuuhh…"

Mordo looked at his wives that were behind him, and they quickly turned their heads around like they weren't hearing the conversation between the two Dragon Lords.

"Uhh, something like that."

"...I see. Have you encountered any danger these years?"

"500 years ago, I ran away. I just didn't want to fight against those kings. But 200 years ago, a monster appeared out of nowhere that looked like a disgusting insect and it killed five young dragons."

Zigur saw that Mordo lowered his head.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't…

"Ahaha, don't worry Zigur. I avenged my sons. And today only those thunder dragons are a bit annoying but it's not a problem."

"Do they have a leader."

"Yes, it's a dragoness. Her husband, the Thunder Dragon Lord was killed by those kings."

"Were those kings really strong?"

"Oh yes, really powerful Zigur. I saw them only once. Two of them slayed ten Dragon Lords in a really short time. Scary isn't it?"

"_Cure Elim said the same thing."_

"Mhm, three hundred years ago, I fought a warrior that was as powerful as them in my cave."

Mordo and the others were all surprised from Zigur.

"So you ran away, right?"

"No Mordo, the battle was long and harsh but I emerged victorious."

"Amazing, even the Dragon Emperor couldn't do that!"

"From that battle, I learned a lot of things Mordo. For example, not to be an arrogant fool who thinks he is undefeatable."

Mordo felt that there was something inside those words. Zigur was not like he was in the past and he really preferred this Zigur right now. He wanted to tell him that now he just needs a female and have some children, but Zigur was not that type of dragon.

"Bahamut would be proud. Hey, that pervert Dragon Lord came here some years ago."

Zigur stared at Mordo confused for a moment. What fool would call himself like that?

"Pervert Dragon Lord… Oh, you mean that Dragon Lord."

"That fool will breed with any female creature he encounters. Can't believe that he use his wild magic only for those things. Makes me want to kill him."

"Don't worry about that. He is dead."

"Hoo, and who killed him?" asked Mordo with excitement.

"My master slayed him." replied Zigur with a proud expression.

"Hmm, I see- Wait what?!"

"What?"

Both the Dragon Lords were looking at each other in the eyes. Zigur looked normal but Mordo was confused from what Zigur said just now. The adult dragons were just looking at them and eating but slowly because they didn't want to make weird noises that will disturb the conversation between the Dragon Lords.

"Who was that?"

"...My master. Is something wrong?"

"... No I just uuhhh... Wow, someone like you have a master?"

Mordo was surprised that the mighty Deep Darkness Dragon Lord took orders from someone else, and he looked like he was really proud about his master.

"I have to tell you Mordo. My Lord is ten times more powerful that any Dragon Lord. He is a Supreme Being."

Not just proud. He is a fanatic. That's what Mordo thought.

"Really? Well, that makes sense as how he has killed that fool."

"Mordo… you never asked about why I did I come here."

For a moment, Mordo stared at Zigur without saying a word.

"Well… tell me then."

Zigur closed his eyes, turned and went to a place that everyone can hear him. Others rose and waited for him to speak.

"Mordo, the name of my lord is Ainz Ooal Gown. He is the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. God of Life and Death... Join us."

Mordo was dumbfounded and the others were astonished. His master is God. Just how powerful can this Ainz Ooal Gown be?

"Is the Sorcerer King, a dragon?" asked one of the adult dragons.

"No, my lord is an undead. The name of his species is called Overlord."

They had never heard about Overlords, but the name of this species, sounds really powerful and royal. The adult dragons were speaking with each other and they looked like they liked the idea to join with Zigur, but Mordo was still not sure about this.

"I-I really don't know what to say about this, Zigur."

"Oh, father let's join with lord Zigur!"

Mordo quickly turned his eyes at the one who spoke. It was one of the eldest sons, Dorio. He saw the other sons and they looked like they were excited to go to the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"_How should I deal with this?!"_

"My son, are you sure about this?"

Dorio turned his had at Zigur and spoke…

"Lord Zigur, does his Majesty have grand plans?"

Mordo was confused by the question that his son made.

"World Conquest." Zigur said that, nice and clear for everyone to hear and understand it.

"You see father, if we don't become subordinates of his Majesty, he might consider us enemies and when he conquer this land, he might execute us all. And who knows, his Majesty might order Lord Zigur to kill us. That would be really heartbreaking, don't you think father?"

Mord was speechless and was staring at Dorio with his jaw open. He couldn't believe it that how fast his son thought this.

"Your son is smart, he might have your wisdom!" praised Zigur."

"_No… no I'm not like that!"_

Mordo just wanted to protect his family. He was not a really smart dragon as the others thought him to be, but his son was something else. He knows how to negotiate with the others. He had stopped a battle with the thunder dragons with just words. Sometimes Mordo thought that Dorio was weird and he should become strong. In a world like this, his son should sharpen his claws.

"Let's do this father!" His eldest and strongest son Thramir spoke with an excited voice.

They all were waiting for Mordo to give his answer. They were free to go anyway but they didn't want to leave their father behind. Mordo shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I accept, but what will our status be?"

"Guardians of the sky."

"That's nice and good. I like this, at last we will fly a lot." said Thramir.

Flying was like walking for the dragons.

"I will go to tell the Wyvern Lord about this." said Dorio.

"Wyvern Lord?"

"Yes, his tribe is larger than us."

"Very good, but will they accept?"

"Don't worry Lord Zigur, wyverns will never let a chance like this go away."

Dorio and Thramir went together to the canyons where the tribe of the wyverns is located. Mordo ordered the others to hold the eggs soft not to broke and now everyone went went out from the mountain but they encountered some dragons outside. They had blue and white scales. They were the thunder dragons and their leader Argnosa was with them. She looked around and saw thousands of dragons. They looked like they wanted to migrate somewhere.

"What do you want woman?" asked Mordo with a serious tone.

"My dragons saw that dark scale dragon that was coming here. I thought that you all were in danger, so we came to help."

"Thanks but no thanks. He is a comrade of mine. We are leaving, you can have the mountain if you want it."

Her eyes went wide from his words. They had fought many years about the ownership of this mountain and now he is leaving it like a gift for her and the thunder dragons. There must be something wrong here.

"Where are you going?" Argnosa asked.

"Sorcerer Kingdom."

Argnosa was confused because she had never heard about this nation before.

"Where is that kingdom?"

"Katze Plains, we are now the subordinates of his Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Is he an undead?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

Suddenly Zigur spoke. His tone made the thunder dragoness shiver. It will be not good to disrespect this Ainz Ooal Gown.

"No-No I don't! Are you really leaving this mountain Mordo?"

"Well, we might come later as an army and invade everything."

Now Argnosa understood what Mordo was talking about. She will think that this mountain belong to the thunder dragons, but later she and her tribe will be destroyed by invading force of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"I see… can we come with you then?"

Mordo turned his gaze at Zigur. He was the leader here so he should decide about this.

"The greater the number, the better. I allow it."

"Thank you very much."

They lift their heads up to the sky because they heard a roar. The saw thousands upon thousands of wyverns flying towards them. The sons of Mordo and the Wyvern Lord landed on the ground to great the others.

"Welcome Valmir, this mighty dragon here is Zigur Errë Siros, the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord ."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Zigur. My name is Valmir Torsun. I came as soon as possible when I heard about the Supreme On."

Valmir was as big as the two Dragon Lords but he kept his head lower because he didn't have four legs like the dragons so he used his wings like arms.

"Thank you Valmir. Our lord will be pleased. Now that everyone is here, let's fly to the Sorcerer Kingdom!"

"YES!"


	21. Chapter 20: Blood

_Re Estize _

On the left side of a narrow alley stood a building that was no different from the others around. But this building was not simply a home, but it was a hidden brothel. The only people that visited this place were the nobles that had ties with the Eight Fingers, or other rich criminals.

There were a lot of brothels in the past, but with the new reforms that were created from the Golden Princess, the brothels were shut down one by one. But this one managed to survive with the help of some corrupt nobles.

They kidnapped women on the rural villages, where the kingdom's authorities will visit very rarely. They also trade slaves with the criminals or nobles from the Dragon Kingdom.

Inside a room were three men sitting on chairs. None of them spoke, and they were looking in different directions. They were hard. The girls that were in the basement were screaming for someone to help them but the clients that were down there slapped and beaten the girls while raping them, some other girls just stayed on the bed like corpses because they were completely broken.

These men never cared or felt empathy for the girls, because for them it was just business, and if they cared or tried to help them escape, they would be killed from the organisation.

"I'm planning to leave the organisation." spoke a blond haired man.

The two others turned their gaze and looked at him with wonder.

"Why?" asked the man with curiosity.

"I… have a girlfriend and I plan to marry her soon. If she finds out that I work for the Eight Finger, she will leave me.

Their face turned bright when they heard that their college will get married.

"Congratulations my man!"

"Congratulations!"

"Th-Thanks!"

It was a lie.

The organisation will kill this man soon when they find out that he wants to leave this job. They will not let this man leaking out information of the organisation so he must be eliminated.

These men will tell their boss quickly about this person. The assassins will follow him to the location where his girlfriend live. The will kill him and kidnap her.

If someone were to become part of the Eight Finger, there in no way to leave it later or you'll end up dead. It was such a dangerous business that has no ticket to get out of there.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door four times. They thought it a client or a college.

"I'll go, you two prepare to open the basement."

The man walked on the hallway and reached the iron door. At the moment he was about to open the hole on the door to see who was, someone kicked the door so hard that it detached and hit the man and it took his entire body to the end of the hallway.

The door and the wall clashed and the man that was between them got crushed completely and the blood spread turning everything red.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

The two of them that were waiting, step outside the room. Dust floated on the hallway and they turned their eyes on the right side. The iron door was supposed to be on the left side but it was on the right side.

Their eyes went wide from this scene, because of the blood that was around. The door fell on the floor and their faces were horrified by what they saw. Their college was smashed and carved on the wall. The pieces of his brain had come out from his broken skull and the other organs were falling from his body now because it was the iron door that has been holding them from falling.

The two of them were shocked by all this and they didn't understand how this happened.

"Knock knock, boys~"

A famine voice was heard on the left side of the hallway. They quickly turned and saw a woman that was wearing a black mantel. She was staring at them with a sadist face. The dust fades away and behind her were four warriors that were wearing a black robe and their faces could not be seen. On their right hand, they were holding long broadswords.

Wh- Who are you?!

The woman slowly approached them not answering his stupid question. She cut the man in two pieces with just her hand. This woman had the strength of a monster. The other man was frozen and couldn't run away. The woman grabbed him from his hair and went inside the room where the man had been staying before.

"We know that there is a basement in this place. Tell me, where is the path?"

"O-O-O-Over there! There, that's where the secret entrance is!"

Looking at where he was pointing, it really did look like the seams of that floor were different.

"Thank~you!"

Ca-Can I leave?"

"Nope~"

"But-But I help-

She didn't let him finish his word and she smashed his head on the floor. His head cracked like a walnut. Clementine smiled at the brutality that she has caused.

The Nazgul opened the path that leads to the basement and they went inside. The basement was very large and it had many rooms. Inside these rooms could be heard voices, moans, screams of males and females.

"Kill them all."

"What about the human females?" asked one of the Nazguls.

"Give them a quick and painless death, but kill the clients in a brutal way." ordered Clementine with a sadist face.

"As you wish."

The Nazguls turned into shadows and went inside the rooms to start the massacre. Clementine approached a room that she found interesting and turned like a shadow to go inside.

The room was not very large. The desolate interior had a wardrobe to store garments and a bed, nothing else.

On top of that bad was a woman and a man. She was lying on the bed like a corpse and the man was throwing punches on her face. The man was really fat like a disgusting pig.

His name was Stafan Hevish.

"Hey, what, you're already done? Ahn?"

Stafan raised his fist and slammed it down. The woman no longer seemed to be conscious. Her face has become a mess, blood was flowing from her nose and her lips and eyes were swollen.

When he hit her, the blood sprinkled on the bed. The woman was half dead and she couldn't move a muscle. Stafan punched her countless of times. It will not be a surprise if she died. Stafan will just pay the fee and they will dispose of her body as he had done with multiple women.

"Your hand are so weak~"

"Huh?!"

Stafan quickly turned towards the door and saw a woman that was standing with her arms crossed. He was dumbfounded because he didn't hear the opening of the door. He could have even heard something when he was punching the woman lying on the bed but this was weird.

But his face changed from surprise to horny because he saw the curved body of the woman in front of him.

"Oya, oya, they brought me another one because I am their best client, hehehe. Come here girl."

"Okay~"

The woman with short blonde hair came closer to him. Stafan was so excited because the girl was willing to do it with him. He thought that she might be a high class prostitute. Stafan wanted to squeeze and lick her lovely boobs and later he will start to punch with fists that face of her.

He was lost in his fantasies and didn't notice her stilettos and her armored gloves. He raised his hand to touch her bosom but...

Something fell on the ground. Stafan saw that he didn't have his hand. Blood was coming out of it. Then he turned his gaze below and saw his hand on the floor than he saw the woman that had a sadist smile on her face.

"Did you really thought that I would let you touch me with those filthy hands?"

AAAAHH! AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Stafan started to feel pain and he fell on the floor. He just kept looking at his nonexistent hand that was splattering blood.

"Hahaha~ I love your piggy squeals!"

On the floor, Stafan desperate was walking like a turtle because he couldn't rose on his feet to run.

"HE-HELP!"

Stafan screamed for someone to hear and come to help him but nobody was there.

"GHHHAAAAAAA!"

The woman thrust her stiletto on his calf. Now he could not move because the stiletto has penetrated his leg and was thrust on the floor. She did the same with his other leg and his arms. He was carved on the floor like a star.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Squeal more for me pig~"

"Shtaaahp! Please shtahp it!"

Stafan screamed and begged for mercy. He sometimes mentioned god and it was really stupid. What right have a person like this pig have to ask something of god?

"HAHAHA! What a masterpiece! I should put you into an art gallery! HAHAHA!"

The woman was laughing and didn't give a crap about him begging for mercy. If he tried to move his limbs, it will hurt even more. Intense pain went through his entire body that was shivering.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The woman was trying to thrust her fingers on his back and grab the backbone. Stafan screamed and screamed from the pain till the woman detached his backbone from his back. It was disgusting and horrifying scene that if a human saw it, they will vomit or fell unconscious.

Clementine dropped the backbone in front of his eyes and killed quickly the woman that was lying on the bed. The fat pig was still alive, so she let him dying slowly and went out of the room.

Outside, the Nazguls were waiting for her and they had the bodies of the clients and employers on the floor.

"Good~ Very good!"

She activated her skill and turned them into lesser vampires.

She turned her head at the direction of a creature that was standing behind the Nazguls.

"Now it's time to wreak some havoc in the city~hmhmhmhm!"

"Yes!" spoke the creature.


	22. Chapter 21:Vampire Lord vs Vampire Lord

The girls of Blue Rose were in the adventurer's guild staying together around a table. They had heard some weird information these days. The first one was about the destruction of a large part of the Great Forest of Tob.

The area looked like a battlefield and some really powerful beings had fought each other. The description of that information was just unbelievable. Evileye had never seen or heard about something like that. It looked like she was reading a story of a battle between gods.

Next one was about a frontal village called Carne. Not long ago, the villagers had built a large wall around the village and does not let the tax collectors and the adventurers to get inside.

That place does not seem anymore like a village, but like a fortress and the report says that its ruled by a warlord that happens to be a 13 years old girl.

What shocked Evileye more was that she has threatened to invade E-Rantel.

"What the hell is going on with this Kingdom?" spoke Evileye.

"That village must be really angry with the crown family." said Lakyus.

"Well, now it's more like Fortress Carne." spoke Gagaran.

Evileye thought that village must have been invaded by the Empire, but putting a child as a commander was weird. Maybe she must have a rare talent, but why hasn't the Kingdom take actions and retake the village again?

"Something must have happened."

"What do you mean shorty?" asked Gagaran.

"The King is doing nothing about this. He and the nobles sent an entire army at Katze Plains every year, but they don't do anything about a mere village.

"Actually, the king has sent an army of a thousand there, but it was defeated. My father told me."

The other girls were surprised from what Lacyus said. Some villagers had defeated a thousand soldiers? This was just unbelievable, and their leader was just a child called Enri Emmot.

"That's weird." said Tia.

"They are pretty strong… let's not forget that they have threatened to take over E-Rantel."

E-Rantel was a city fortress and it will be really hard to be invaded by a regular army and yet these villagers threatened that they will invade it.

Evileye didn't care about this problem. It was a job for the royals and the nobles. The adventurers didn't bother with this matter.

What bothered her was that dark wave that hit her three years ago. It was such a powerful shockwave that someone like her that had fought alongside with the 13 heroes against the Demon Gods, couldn't resist it.

In these three years, there has been a lot of undead activities. They kept coming out from their graves, the adventurers, the priests and the soldiers had to fight them every night.

So many mysterious events that she didn't know where to start.

"_If lord Momon would be here…"_

The dark hero had knowledge that Evileye did not have, even living for so long in this world, she was amazed from Momon… she loved him. It was the fault of those damn nobles and the king that she didn't have Momon by her side.

She was lost in her fantasies thinking about the dark hero and she looked at the window. Her vampiric eyes that were far better than those of humans saw a fire outside that was a bit far away from the adventurer's guild.

She rose and slowly approached the window. The other girls saw her with wonder.

"What is it Evileye?" asked Lakyus.

"I see fire...

"What?"

"There is building on fire?!"

The other adventurers heard the masked girl. Blue Rose went out and the other quickly followed the adamantite team. It was true, there was building far away that was burning.

Evileye did not like this, she had a bad feeling that the capital was in a great danger.

"Let's go!"

Lakyus shouted and everyone started to run fast to where the building that was burning.

* * *

They were running alley after alley till they reached a narrow alley. Many citizens and city guard were gathered there and were looking at the large two storey building on fire.

Evileyes just didn't understand, the city guards were doing nothing. They should remove the citizens from here. But suddenly the superior ears of Evileye heard some strange screams. Not human screams burning but… monsters.

She saw the entrance of the building. It looked like someone had blow it with force or with magic. Those strange screams stopped. The city guards that were good for nothing, were just looking at the building like they had never seen something burning.

Evileye wanted tell the citizens to leave this place, but suddenly something came out from the building. It was really fast and it jumped on the face of a city guard, then it started to eat him on his neck.

"GHHHHAAAAAAA! HELP ME!"

The city guard was screaming for help, but nobody did nothing because they were stunned by that creature. The city guard died and the creature rose on his feet and looked at the shocked adventurers. The body of the creature was like a mummified corpse of a human, the skin was grey dry and cracked. It had pointy ears, sharp claws. A crimson red light was glowing in its empty eye sockets.

Evileye recognized what this creature was.

"Lesser Vampire." spoke Evileye.

"_Why the hell is a monster like this here?" _murmured Evileye.

Some adventurers that had silver weapons were ready to slay the creature. The city guard rose on his feet and he was now ghoul that will follow the orders of his master. The lesser vampire, charged at the adventures and made his claws ready to cut their neck, but his head got crushed by Gagaran with her war-pick. The ghoul was hit with an arrow in the head and fell on the ground.

The adventurers felt relieved but it was not over. More lesser vampires came out from the building.

"What the hell?!" shouted Gagaran.

Hundreds of lesser vampires were running towards them.

"Damn it! ATTACK!"

All the adventurers charged at the lesser vampires and they clashed. Blood started to float everywhere. The battle was brutal, the lesser vampires cut the weak adventures and bite them on the neck, turning them into ghouls.

The adventurers were fighting with all their strength and tried to kill as many lesser vampires they could. Gagaran flexed her war-pick and sent five lesser vampires flying.

But there was a bigger problem.

The blood suckers were attacking the weak citizens and the city guards. The adventurers had to fight men, women and children that were turned into ghouls. This was really bad. If it keeps going like this…

The priest were healing the wounded warriors and the arcane magic casters were shooting the vampires with magic arrows, fireballs and other spells but soon their mana will be empty so they had to kill these monsters quickly.

An adventurer was trying to hold a vampire because it was trying to bite his neck.

"Damn monster, get away from me!"

The lesser vampire pushed him on the ground and his sharp teeth were close to his face. The disgusting fluid that was mixed with blood was dripping from his mouth and was falling on the face of the young adventurer.

"NNNGGGGGHHHH!

He struggled because he didn't want to be turned into one of those things.

"HELP!"

And the lesser vampire was hit by magic arrows. The young warrior rose up, took his sword and cut the head of the monster.

"Damn bastar…

Another lesser vampire grabbed him and bit him on the neck. The man screamed in agony but it was too late for him. He died and soon will come back as a ghoul.

Because the alley was narrow, the blood suckers jumped on the roofs and fell in the middle of the adventurers where the magic casters and the priests were located. The lesser vampires were not like mindless undead skeletons or zombies, they were intelligent monsters.

"Retreat! We can't fight here!" shouted Lakyus.

Blue Rose and the stronger adventurers stayed back to hold them, so others can have time to retreat. The adventurers encountered many lesser vampires and ghouls attacking the citizens. The monsters were divided so the adventurers slayed them easily but more were coming from the roofs. When they reached the plaza, the saw a horrifying scene.

MY BABY! MY BABY! AAAAAAAHHH"

The lesser vampires were eating a newborn baby and the mother. The adventurers got really angry from this carnage and slayed them immediately.

For Blue Rose, some lesser vampires were not a problem, but they were coming more and more from that building. It was not even that big to hold inside so many vampires.

"Where the hell are they even coming from?!" shouted Gagaran

She has been smashing all the vampires that were coming at her. Tia and Tina were cutting the heads of the monsters one by one because that was the only way to kill them immediately.

"Tch! We have to return to the others!"

[Dark Blade Mega Impact]

The demonic sword released the dark energy and caused a huge explosion, vaporizing all the lesser vampires.

"Let's go!"

Blue Rose and the others arrived at the plaza and what was awaiting them was a brutal bloody battle. There were coming from every direction and went straight at the weaker adventurers.

Evileye flight in the air and started to bombard the blood suckers. Gagaran like a berserker crushed their heads. Tia and Tina used shadow clones and kunais to fight the vampires. Lakyus stayed behind to support her teammates.

The civilians were in the middle of the plaza, and the adventures had formed themselves like a barricade not allowing the lesser vampires and ghouls to pass thru.

Gazef Stronoff with his warriors joined the battle and pushed the monsters and lowered their numbers. The royal faction used this moment to have more advantages against the nobles. The royal faction fought against monsters to protect the heart of the Kingdom and the nobles hid like rats inside their domains. That will be the big topic after this battle and they will not even remember the deaths of so many innocent civilians.

"Let's send these monsters back to hell where they came from!" shouted the Warrior Captain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

"FOR THE KING!"

The moral raised. Adventurers and soldiers fought alongside each other and cut the numbers of the vampires until they were no more left. All the arcane magic caster, attacked the direction where the monsters were coming from, with fireballs. The explosive magic created so much smoke and raised dust.

No attack was coming from monsters now. They wanted to shout for victory but it was so quiet. Beyond the thick smoke and dust, countless crimson points that were glowing could be seen. The protectors of the city felt a chill down the spines. Their hands were shivering and couldn't control their weapons. The smoke and dust disappear slowly and they saw terror.

"Gods help us…

The despair was over the mortals. The wide road that citizens walk everyday, was filled with hundreds of lesser vampires and ghouls. The royals that came here to be heroes, were shivering in fear and wanted to run away.

Evileye saw that the blood sucked were moving and were opening a path for someone. The creature was two meters tall, the skin was pale white like a corpse, it had pointy ears, sharp fangs, black eyes and a nose like a bat. It didn't have hair and it was wearing a black coat.

The creature was smiling while looking at the frightened mortals. The creature spoke…

"Good evening humans!" he spoke with a scary raspy voice.

Just his voice, made everyone to take a few steps back.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" shouted Evileye.

"Hehe, all right then."

He raised his arms and was standing straight, then two black batwing showed up from his back.

"I am the Vampire Lord Nosferatu! I have come to bring death and destruction over this kingdom!"

All of them were shocked. There was only one story about a Vampire Lord that has destroyed a kingdom single-handedly. It was known as Vampire Lord Landfall, but later after that, it was slayed by the thirteen heroes.

This creature of the night called Nosferatu was new for this world. Nobody has ever heard legends or myths about this name.

"_Could it be… the awakening of this ancient vampire that caused that dark wave 3 years ago?"_

Evileye estimated that this vampire was at the same level as her or maybe higher, that's what she thought, so she had a chance to kill him but the lesser vampires around him might be a problem.

"We will never allow this, you devil! In the name of God, we will send you back to hell!"

Lakyus shouted like this, to bring the will for the adventurers to fight and it worked. The adventures and the soldiers were ready to fight to the death.

"Eh? I know nothing of God or the Devil. I have never seen a vision, nor learned a secret that would damn or save my soul."

"_What… What does he mean by that?!"_

Evileye couldn't come to understand what he said. Was this vampire similar with her, but had fallen into the darkness?

"What... the hell are you?!"

"Hmph! Foolish humans, always believing in idols. And you really like to say the line "hell" a lot, do you? All right then...

"I will show you true hell! Slaughter them all!"

Like a fury the blood suckers charged at the adventurers and they clashed against each other. Sword and claws clashed, undead and mortals begin to fall like flies.

[Fourfold Slash of Light]

Gazef cut many lesser vampires to pieces. He was advancing forward, exterminating every monster that was coming at him.

[Smash]

Gagaran smashed the vampire and when her war-pick hit the ground, it caused shockwaves around, sending many vampires and ghouls that had surrounded her, flying away from her.

A lesser vampire was running towards a warrior, he raised his sword to cut down the monster but he vanished from his eyes and appeared behind the warrior. The blood suckers used his claws to penetrate the body of the warrior. The adventurer died and the lesser vampire started to drink his blood.

Only the stronger adventurers and soldiers were holding the advance of the vampires but soon they will be tired. They must destroy all of them here or tonight this nation is done for.

The battle was really brutish. Both sides were having trouble fighting because of the dead bodies around. The land could not be seen by the sea of blood and the corpses of the vampires and humans that have fallen upon each other.

[Shard Buck Shots]

The small sharp crystals penetrated the bodies of the vampires and ghouls, opening a path for Evileye. The Vampire Lord now could be seen and both of them had the attention on each other.

[Shock Lance]

[Crystal Lance]

Evileye and Nosferatu released their 4th tier physical spells. They clashed and caused a huge explosion and shock waves, making the buildings around to fall. The adventurers and the vampires were struggling against each other and were not looking at the two of them.

"You were able to stop my spell. You are a strong brat. What is your name?"

"My name is Evileye! I am the one who shall defeat you Nosferatu!" declared Evileye.

"Hahaha! You think you can bring down the mighty Vampire Lord Nosferatu? You really are a little stupid brat."

[Lightning]

From the tip of the Nosferatu's, was released a bolt of lightning. Evileye dodged the attack and flight in the air.

[Acid Splash]

A pool of acid was about to hit Nosferatu. He opened his bat wings and dodged the AOE spell.

"Know despair, brat!"

[Grand Fireball]

A spell that was superior version of Fireball loose from Nosferatu. Again Evileye dodged the attack. The 4th tier spell fall in the middle of the battle and burned many vampires and adventurers.

"Cheh! You are an annoying little brat!"

[Reverse Gravity]

"What the...

Nosferatu lost the equilibre for a moment. He kept beating his wings but he was just rolling in the air.

[Maximize Magic - Shard Buck Shots]

"Damn it!"

The small sharp crystals hit Nosferatu on every part of his body. He fell harshly and rolled on the ground. Evileye landed and was about to finish him but Nosferatu got up quickly. His sharp teeth were grinding. That told Evileye's that the Vampire Lord was really... really angry.

"You… You dare… A little brat like you…

His wrath was glowing and was about to go on a rampage. Evileye understood that he was about to fight seriously.

[Penetrate Magic - Burn Lance]

The 4th tier physical spell loose and went straight at Evileye very fast.

[Crystal Wall]

Earth-element crystals covered Evileye. The burning lance hit the defensive spell and it cracked the wall but didn't break it… but the wall broke.

"What?!"

The wall didn't broke from a magic spell, but from Nosferatu himself. He had caught Evileye in suddenness and was right in front of her.

"You little shit!"

"CGHHUUUU!"

Nosferatu punched Evileye on her stomach. The powerful strike sent her flying till she made an impact with a building. It was a really strong punch that caused Evileye to cough blood from her mouth.

"How do you like that, HERO?!"

"_Very strong..._

Evileye rose on her feet slowly. The pain disappeared immediately because of her undead nature.

"Ready for another round, brat?"

"You fucking monster!" angrily shouted Evileye.

"Eh? You bark, just like those lycans."

"_Lycans?"_

Evileye remembered the story of the dark hero. The war between the lycans and the vampires that caused the destruction of the kingdom where the dark hero come from.

"Shouldn't you all be dead?! The lycans won that war!"

"Oya, oya! So you know about the vampire-lycan war, eh?"

"Yes! The dark hero, lord Momon told me about that war!"

An angry look showed up on the face of Nosferatu when she mentioned the name of the dark warrior.

"That human was the cause that we lost that war! Those dogs have been our slaves for hundreds of years, but when the alpha lycan showed up, the war started and that damn human helped them! I'll kill him!"

"Don't you dare!"

[Sand Field: All]

A sand storm covered the surroundings. Nosferatu was in the middle of this and he saw nothing but sand particles around him.

"The fuck is this?!"

As Nosferatu was trying to find a way out of this sand storm, he felt a presence behind him. He turned quickly but…

[Penetrate Maximize Magic - Crystal Dagger]

"GHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

The dagger pierced his body. Even his defensive magic couldn't stop this powerful attack that electrified his entire body. He fell on his knees trembling and throwing blood from his mouth. His blood on the ground shocked Nosferatu.

He, a servant of the Supreme Being on this state? This was a shame. He looked at the one who caused him to fall on his knees. This little brat just made a hole in his body.

"This is the end Nosferatu. Remember the name of the one who killed you! In hell!"

"You remember my name, BRAT!"

"Wha...

[Teleportation]

Nosferatu vanished like a lightning and appeared behind Evileye.

[Dragon Lightning]

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The 5th tier spell hit Evileye. She screamed in agony. This spell hit her three years ago and nearly killed her, but in these three years, she had trained hard. At last it didn't caused her to fall unconscious, but now she was the one on the knees like Nosferatu a moment ago.

"EVILEYE!"

Lakyus shouted while cutting the vampires in front of her. All of them were fighting very hard to kill the lesser vampires and go to help Evileye, but the swarm of these monster was not ending.

"Ha hah hah! Now look how the tables have turned!

Evileye was shivering on the ground and the pain was not leaving her body. She felt the human pain returning to her. The 5th tier spell was too powerful for her body to resist it.

Out of nowhere, Nosferatu kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying close to the battlefield where the adventurers and the vampires were fighting. Again, Evileye was feeling intense pain through her body.

"HAHAHAHAH! Where are those big words? Eh?"

Nosferatu was stomping her head with his foot and her mask was beginning to crack. Evileye was trying to protect herself with her arms but his kicks were to strong and painful.

"_God, help me!"_

Evileye was near death. She didn't want this to be her end. She was hoping for a miracle to come from the sky.

"Get away from HER!" shouted Lakyus that was coming toward Nosferatu.

"Eh? Where did you come from?"

He hit Lakyus with one of his wings. He didn't even looked at her. Then he covered himself with his wings to protect himself from the war-pick of Gagaran.

"Don't intervene, you fool!"

He punched the female warrior and she felt on the ground. She just can look as he violates her friend.

"Hmm, before I kill you, let's see what face hides behind this stupid looking mask."

"_No… I don't want them to know..._

At the moment he was about to touch her mask, everything turned white for a moment, and an explosion was heard, like something landed on the ground harshly. Something shined behind Nosferatu.

Lakyus saw a huge crater and felt a strong divine aura. In the middle of that crater she saw a being that had covered itself with wings that had white feathers.

The battle had stopped because of the sudden appearance of this being. Everyone was staring at the large crater.

The being opened the wings. What the others saw was… Divine beauty.

The wind floated her long pure white hair. The silver-golden armature was so shiny that spread light almost in the entire city. She slowly started to walk toward the Vampire Lord and on her hand appeared a golden broadsword that was shining. The God himself had created this divine being.

"Who in the world are you?!" shouted Nosferatu.

The angel stopped in front of him and raised her weapon. In the blink of an eye, she cut the Vampire Lord in two pieces. The shock wave that was caused by the golden broadsword spread thru the city making everyone to protect their eyes.

After that, the powerful angel released her divine aura and all the lesser vampires and ghouls that were around the city, turned into dust.

No words from anyone.

No one could describe this moment. They were all looking with widened eyes at the angel that erased all the monster from existence.

A true divine power.

All the priest fell on knees and they hold their hands into a gesture of prayer. How can the not?!

This divine angel descended from the high heavens and saved their lives. They thanked the gods for everything.

"By the four gods! An angel! A true angel saved us!"

At that moment, the angel appeared in front of Lakyus and pointed her sword at her. The tip of the blade was one millimeter away from her eye.

Did she say something wrong?

Lakyus was completely frozen in fear, and chill run down her spine. She could do nothing. The angel was looking at her with cold eyes. The people around didn't move a muscle. If they anger this angel, a fate worse than death might await them.

"That vampire was right about one thing… You foolish mortals, believe in idols and imaginary gods."

The angel lowered her weapon and went away from Lakyus. She opened her white wings and lose from the ground. The sky turned white, like the gates of heaven were opened for the angel to enter inside. All of them had the eyes in the sky till the angel disappeared.

For those who survived this night, they will have so many stories to spread around the human nations about this angel that saved them from the Vampire Lord Nosferatu.

Evileye rose while rubbing her head. She was astonished by the amount of power around that angel. She saw Lakyus still on her knees trembling.

"Lakyus...

She heard, what the angel said. All the priest shocked when they heard that their gods were fake. What can they do? A divine being said that so it must be true. They were lost.

This was a terrifying night. The adventurers and the remaining soldiers were helping each other to remove all the dead people that died tonight fighting monsters.

Evileye looked around and saw the plaza or what used to be. It looked like a pool full of corpses and blood. Male, females, newborns, children, young, adults, old people. All of them could be found in this pool of carnage. Evileye fell on her knees, as like she had lost all hopes.

_Why?! _

_Why should this happen every century?! _

_Why should I see so many innocent people die in this horrible way?! _

_WHY ME?!_

_WHY?!_


	23. Chapter 22

Several people were held inside a large room. The room was bright with torches. Inside this room were all women in chains and naked. These women were not innocent. They are all members of the criminal organization Eight Fingers.

Hilma, a woman with blonde hair and sickly pale skin, was naked with her legs spread. She didn't understand who she ended up here. She was sleeping with a noble but when she woke up, someone with a dark robe, captured her and the noble. That was the last thing she remembers till she woke up here.

She knows all these women here. Some of them have worked with her as prostitutes in the past and later they reached higher position in Eight Fingers.

There even was a member of the Six Arms, Edström.

"_Where am I?!"_

Suddenly she heard the opening of the door. They entered inside, Hilma and the others started to panic. Three creatures were in the middle of the room. They had monstrous form. One was a massive monster covered with scales and had two flaming wings and a snake like tail. The other one, might look like a handsome young man, but his horns and bat wings told everyone that he was a monster. The last one was a muscular monster with the bare-bone head of a ram with black wings sprouting from the back.

The giant monster with flaming wings had a document on his hand and was reading something while approaching near the prisoners. All the women were shivering from the appearance of the three monsters.

The giant monster turned his gaze at the prisoner.

"Which one of you is Hilma Cygnaeus?"

Hilma begin to tremble when she heard her name. All the women were looking at her and she cursed them from the heart.

M-Me! I am-am H-Hilma!

He observed her and then saw the document again. Like a businessman, he put his sharp claw on his chin.

"Hmm, you are the leader of the drug trade department of the criminal organization, Eight Fingers eh, that's quite a high reach for a prostitute."

"PLEASE! Please don't kill me! I'll give you everything! I'll do everything for you! Please don't kill me!"

Hilma screamed with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to imagine the things they will do to her. The other started to scream after Hilma to.

"Enough!" shouted the monster.

All of them stopped screaming immediately like someone closed their mouth.

"Listen here you filthy whores! You have nothing to give us because you are all dead! You arrived here just like you were born. Welcome to Hell!"

"_HELL?!"_

The chain sounds were heard in the room, because they were trembling from fear. Hilma never imagined that she will go to hell. She has worked hard all her life to be rich so she had thought that the gods will acknowledge her hard work and give her a place in heaven, but this…

"No… No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! This-

"Hahaha, you thought that you will go to heaven working on that kind of business?! HAHAHA, you pathetic whores! You are all sinners, hahaha!"

These monsters are demons that will torment them for eternity.

The demon came closer to her and opened her vagina. Hilma felt pain like she was cut with a knife, because his claws has touched her skin.

"Nice and shaved, just how I like it. I wonder, how our child will look like?"

Panic captured Hilma. She understood the meaning of his words. She would be the mother of a half human-half demon child. She didn't want to breed with a monster like him. How was that even possible?

"Please, don't do this!"

Hilma begged with tears in her eyes, then her eyes went wide when she saw his huge thing. Her insides will be destroyed if he insert that thing inside her. She struggled to move her legs but the chains didn't let her. She heard the screams of the others women being raped by the other demons. Wrath grabbed Hilma by the throat and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, you should feel lucky with this kind of punishment. You really wouldn't want to know what is happening on the other side. We will spend a long time together, mama demon, hehehe!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Dragon Kingdom_

A fortress was under siege. The soldiers on the wall were struggling against the beasman invaders. The archers shoot them with arrows and some magic caster used fireball to stop the advance of the beastmen army.

Because the didn't have siege weapons ore ladders, they had to use their claws to climb the walls of the fortress, but most of them were hit by arrows and fell down upon the many dead invaders.

A muscled lionman was climbing the walls and dodged every arrow that came in his direction. The defender of the fortress saw the danger.

"Bring that now!" shouted the soldier.

They brought boiled oil and waited for the perfect position to pour it at the lionman. He was really close and was about to hit them with his axe but it was too late for him.

"Do it!"

They pour the boiling oil upon the lionman and he fell from the wall screaming in agony. He didn't die but it was rolling on the ground covering his face. His fur fell and his body was filled with bubbles, he even has lost his eyes vision.

A tigerman and a panterman ran fast and arrived to help and shielding him from the arrows. That lionman must have been a chief tribe or a beastman champion that's why they protected him.

The human soldier shouted to rise the moral, but…

They saw many shadows on the battlefield. Even the beastman were surprised. They turned their eyes at the sky, and saw countless creatures that were flying upon their heads.

"Dragons! Dragons! RUN!" Shouted a beastman.

The beastman army were terrified by them and started to flee like mad dogs in the direction of the forest but many dragons landed on the ground and put some beasman on their claws and then they soar again.

"God have mercy!"

The human soldiers had hid themselves behind the wall, but what can they do? If they decide to attack them, everything is over. They heard the screams of the beastman suffering while getting eaten alive by the strongest beings in the world.

A fire dragon landed on the wall of the fortress and eat the half body of a beasman. He threw the other half at the humans and released a terrifying roar that even trembled the walls of the fortress and frightened all the humans inside, then he soar in the air.

The human soldiers raised their head a little just to see some really large dragon flying above them.

"Are they migrating somewhere?!"

"I don't know, but they are heading north-west. Republic maybe..."

"By the gods, just look at the size of that black dragon."

"It must be a Dragon Lord."

"The one with the crimson scales must be a Dragon Lord too."

"You bunch of baboons, what are doing?! Get back to your positions! The beastman, might be regrouping their forces!" shouted the commander.

"Yes, SIR!"

* * *

The dragons had been flying for some long hours. On their way, they encountered other dragons that belonged to different tribes and wanted to join with the Guardians of the Skies.

"Look at those demihumans how they run!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All the dragons around burst into laughter when they heard Mordo. Looking at those demihumans running in despair was amusing and entertaining for the dragons.

"It seems, we are approaching the border." spoke Valmir.

All of them could see the cursed land coming closer. All the dragons were eating the demihumans that they captured at that battlefield. They must have their stomach full, so they can not displease the Supreme Being.

"Oi Zigur-"

"What is it Mordo?"

"Those two dragons over there… I have never seen them before."

Zigur turned his heat were Mordo was staring. The two dragons were flying closer to the ground. They were looking around because the noticed the other dragons that were flying above them.

"Hey, I know that one!"

Quickly Zigur flight towards the two unknown dragons. Mordo and Valmir followed him because who knows, those two dragons might show hostility.

"Hey Mortis!" shouted Zigur with a happy voice.

The dragon with the white scales turned his gaze at Zigur.

"Woah, Zigur!" Mortis was looking at Zigur with surprised eyes.

"You were at the… Weren't you…"

"Times change Mortis."

"Sure they do."

This white scaled dragon was called Mortis Inat, he was known as Vampiric Dragon Lord. Because of his transformation into an undead, he couldn't use anymore wilde magic, because of that, he started to master the tier magic.

"Mortis, this is Mordo, the Volcanic Dragon Lord, an old friend of mine and this is Valmir, the Wyvern Lord."

"Greetings, I am Mortis Inat, the Vampiric Dragon Lord."

Zigur saw the other dragon who hasn't said a word yet. He was a bit bigger than anyone here and he had dark grey scales and spiked horns on his back. What surprised Zigur more was that he had two muscled arms with sharp claws and two legs, totally different from the other dragons that had four legs. Zigur felt the dragon's power and it was terrifying.

"Hey, don't be shy." spoke Mortis with a mocking voice.

"Don't call me like that Mortis."

The voice of this dragon was high, just like the voice of the Dragon Emperor from the old ages.

"My name is Broz, the Catastrophe Dragon Lord."

"Hmm, I have heard about you before, but… weren't you supposed to be dead."

"Yes, you are right about that, but the negative energy that is coming from this place, resurrected me as an undead."

...

"As expected of the Supreme One!"

"Eh?"

They were all looking at Zigur surprised how he suddenly shouted.

"Umm, who is this Supreme One, Zigur?" with curiosity asked Mortis.

"The Supreme One is my master, I and all the dragons here are subordinates of the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown."

"What kind of Dragon Lord is he?" asked Broz.

"Oh no, my lord is not a Dragon Lord. He is an Overlord, an undead of the highest order."

Broz and Mortis stared at each other for a moment.

"If it is he who was responsible for my resurrection. I would like to meet him." said Broz

"He must be a powerful necromancer. I would like to meet him too." said Mortis

"Sure."

**Ah, I have a youtube channel with 40.000+ subscribers and I haven't upload an amv there for a month. They think am dead lmao**


	24. Chapter 23

Our lord, Ainz Ooal Gown was laying on his bed. Because of his undead nature, he didn't sleep, but how could he leave alone his beautiful waifu that was sleeping by his side. She was embracing him and Ainz pat her head gently not to wake her up. He somehow couldn't believe that such a cute girl was like a monster when they did it together.

Ainz did not know much about her past. She had told him that she was a godkin. He didn't understand what that means exactly, but she explained that she had the blood of the gods in her veins.

Zesshi was a descent of a player.

That surprised Ainz because Nigun didn't tell him about these godkins… well, it was not his fault because Ainz didn't ask him in the first place if those players had heirs.

"_But why an half-elf?"_

Slane Theocracy hated the other races and they were at war with the Elf Kingdom and he didn't know the reason. But why Zesshi was an half-elf? Maybe one of those players was an elf and married a human, or maybe it was a different story, that made Ainz really curious.

As Ainz was lost in his thoughts, Zesshi opened her eyes and she gave him a morning kiss.

"Oh, did you sleep well Zesshi?"

"When I'm close with my love, I can sleep like a baby."

Ainz grabbed Zesshi like a princess and used teleportation magic, and now they were in a roman style bath. They sat down on the warm water and Zesshi started to wash his skeletal body. Ainz did the same but it looked very erotic because Zesshi had come very close and was squeeze her boobs against his skeletal chest. That caused his green aura to rise.

"Zesshi… I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything, my love."

"Are your parents still in Slane Theocracy?"

Zesshi froze for a moment. She did not expect a question like this.

"My mother has passed away a long time ago."

"And your… father…

"He…

Something was not right. Inside Zesshi's heart was boiling a wrath and she was grinding her teeth.

"Hey Zesshi, what's wrong?!"

Ainz put his hands on her shoulders to bring her back to reality. Suddenly, tears were falling from her beautiful eyes.

"He tricked and kidnapped my mother... then he... reaped her!

"Wha-

"He is the reason why I was born like this! He is the reason why the Slane Theocracy and the Elf Kingdom are at war! All this, because of that Elf King bastard!

Ainz embraced Zesshi to calm her. A godkin to be kidnapped by an elf. Maybe this person was stronger than a godkin. Could the high level Evil Lords, create such a breed?

"Zesshi please don't cry. I don't want those beautiful eyes to be filled with tears."

Ainz used a handkerchief to wipe her tears. It reminded him of the time when he beat her on that fight. She was such a cute girl that made Ainz to do everything for her.

"Zesshi… when we are done with the kingdom and the empire. I promise that I will give you his head."

Zesshi smiled. She knows very well that her husband will crush that elf cunt like a bug.

"I can't wait to see that bastard crawling on the ground begging for his life." said Zesshi with a grin on her face

His days are numbered now. Ainz will murder that pointy ear princess in front of his citizens and they will do nothing to help him. He will put the elves under his rule and will do something about the territories that were invaded by the Slane Theocracy

Zesshi was kissing Ainz till Clementine showed up naked.

"Ara ara, you are having fun without me Zesshi?"

"Huh?"

Clementine jumped at Ainz and put his skull in the middle of her boobs.

"Ahhhh~ make love with me, master~"

"Calm-

Both Zesshi and Clementine were embracing Ainz and then Nualia, Kuro, Seraph and Vrakulina arrived and were all over Ainz kissing and licking him. If he was a human, he might have died because the boobs that were squeezing on his face will not let him breath. Who would have thought that being an undead would be so fantastic.

No, this is not right. He is the Supreme Overlord and the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown. He will not let these women to dominate him and do whatever they want with his body. Ainz Ooal Gown is the true ALPHA.

Purple and dark aura spread from Ainz's skeletal body and the girls froze on the spot. The dark like void appeared and covered his red sphere forming six pack and the huge dick that the girls loved so much appeared and was right at Nualia's face.

"Now I will show, the true power of "Bone Daddy"."

* * *

Hours later, Zigur with all the dragons and the wyverns arrived and landed near outside the walls of the city. Mordo felt a bit anxious that the meeting with his lord was approaching. Mortis and Broz were surprised with the large negative energy that filled this place.

A dragon that had the same size as Zigur landed in front of the dragons to greet them. Of course this was an undead dragon that had bluish dark scales and blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again, sir Argoros." greeted Zigur.

"Welcome back, sir Zigur." greeted back the undead dragon.

This being that had the voice of an old wise dragon, was called Guphandera Argoros, the Dragon Night Lich. He lived on a mountain of the dead in City-State Alliance and arrived here two years ago to become a servant of the Sorcerer King.

He was a student of the powerful overlords because he wanted to learn more about necromancy and a master alongside the other night lich's for the young vampire mages and the elder lich's.

Since the day he gathered more knowledge from the overlords, he has become more powerful with the dark magic and was able to summon different middle tier undead like level 35 Frost Knights and level 30 Death Guardians.

It was such an amazing achievement for him and all this was thanks to the Supreme Being. With orders of the Sorcerer King, Argoros has created an army with these kind of undead and will govern a small territory in the future.

"His Majesty, will be coming here at any moment." said Guphandera.

"Thank you." said Zigur.

Mortis was staring at the lich dragon with sharp eyes. He had heard stories about this dragon, but he wasn't sure if he was still around and he could feel his powerful aura. If Mortis swear loyalty to the Supreme Being, he might be able to master the dark magic and become stronger than he is right now.

Suddenly the gates of the city were opened and from it came out many undead beings of unimaginable power. All the dragons were watching them with widened and shocked eyes. Mortis was sure that they will slaughter everyone here if their lord gave them the command, even someone like the Catastrophe Dragon Lord that had a brutal strength.

There were undead lords with full plate armor and amazing weapons like swords, axes or scythes. The others were undead lords that can use magic of the highest tier.

At that moment, the strong aura of these undead lords was enveloped by another aura that was far more powerful than any other undead being here. Because both of them were undead, Mortis and Broz were shocked by this frightening dark aura that was spreading all across Katze Plains.

The undead lords opened a path and they saw him. A being of supreme power was approaching. Everything that this being wore on his skeletal body, was a valuable treasure that these dragons can not even imagine to possess. Zigur and everyone bowed their heads with respect.

"You arrived sooner than I expected Zigur, impressive." spoke the Supreme Overlord.

"Thank you very much, my Lord! These are the dragons that want to serve and fight for you, my Lord."

"You may introduce yourselves."

First who step forward was the large fire dragon.

"My name is Mordo Flakë Zell. I am known as Volcanic Dragon Lord. All the fire dragon here are my children and grandchildren. We are at your service my Lord."

"I am the leader of the thunder dragons, my name is Argnosa. We have come to work for his Majesty."

"I am known as the Wyvern Lord. My name is Valmir Torsun. We wyverns, are at your service. Order us as you see fit, Supreme One!

Ainz was amazed from all these dragons that has come to pledge loyalty to him. He saw Zigur standing proud near him. It was a really good idea to send him to recruit them. He was a legendary Dragon Lord that was known very well about his strength. So, if this mighty dragon serve someone that was far more powerful than him, why not follow him?

This was the result of the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord.

As some other tribe leaders pledged loyalty to Ainz, he turned his gaze at the two strange dragons that were standing a bit far from the army of the dragons. He hoped that they were not here for trouble. At last he saw them bowing their heads when he arrived.

The two dragons didn't move as Ainz approached them. One was an elegant dragon with white scales and red wings, the other one had grey dark scales and spiked horns on his back and was bigger than the other dragons and looked like he was born to destroy. This made Ainz remember one of the guardians of the 4th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, but that guardian was not a dragon and it was ultra large.

Ainz say something unusual. This dragon had two hands and two legs but he was standing like a normal dragon. It was the first time for Ainz seeing a dragon like this one. These two dragons had only one thing in common.

Both of them were undead.

The dragon with white scales was level 75-80 and the dragon with the dark grey scales was level 90-95.

The white dragon bowed his head respectfully and spoke.

"Greeting your Majesty! My name is Mortis Inat. I am known as the Vampiric Dragon Lord." iterduced himself the vampire dragon.

His sounded like a gentleman. It reminded Ainz one of those movies with the famous vampire known as Dracula.

"I haven't seen a vampiric dragon in a long time. Truly your kind is very rare."

"Wa-Wait, you mean there exist someone like me, your Majesty?"

"It existed… His name was Jaxanaedegor and was far bigger than you, but he died in a war."

Mortis was surprised that someone like him existed before and he never has heard that strange name before. Ainz Ooal Gown must be a very ancient existence. He might be from the old world, before the rise of the Dragon Lords. This filled Mortis with curiosity to learn more about the past of this world.

"Your Majesty, may I know-

"Ahem-

Suddenly Mortis was interrupted by the dark grey scaled dragon.

"My name is Broz. I am known as the Catastrophe Dragon Lord. I have a question, your Majesty."

"What is it, Broz?"

"Are you the one who resurrected me?" asked Broz.

"_Huh?"_

For a moment Ainz was confused while looking at the Dragon Lord. He hasn't revive anyone, he did not understand what this dragon was talking about.

"Can you be more clear? I can create undead dragons but... I don't remember reviving any Dragon Lord."

"Well… I don't know how to explain it myself but… I have died a long time ago, and some months ago I was revived as an undead by the powerful negative energy that my body gathered. So I felt that this strong energy was coming from this place and I wanted to know the one responsible for this." said Broz

"_Holy shit, that could be me!"_

"Hmm… It must be because of the negative energy that I released three years ago, but I didn't know that it would cause the resurrection of a Dragon Lord."

"So that means... it was you then." said Broz with a surprised voice.

"Did come here just for this? Do you want to fight me? I can turn you into a corpse again you know."

All the dragon around felt a chill crawling down their spine. Making him an enemy will be the most foolish idea. They really didn't want to see his evil side.

Mortis and Broz has taken some steps back because they felt the energy that was glowing from the Sorcerer King and it looked like a hurricane that was trying to suffocate them. The murderous intent of the Sorcerer King made Broz's feet to tremble. The undead lords were ready to lit him with magic and attack him with their weapons.

"NO… No, no, no, no, no, no, I'm really sorry from my behavior, your Majesty. I just wanted to thank you for reviving me. Forgive me for being so inexpressible."

The powerful aura vanished and everyone calmed. Ainz did not want to show weakness. If any of these dragons will want to mess with him, he will fuck the up really, really bad. Broz had a weak mind and Ainz can control him but he was curious to know what will he do now.

"Oh, It's all right. I had a little problem with a Dragon Lord some years ago so… you know."

"I-I understand."

At that moment, Mortis spoke…

"Your Majesty, can you accept me as you subordinate. I would love to learn more about necromancy. Order me as you see fit"

"Granted."

"Thank you! I shall fight for you to the end of the world."

"Can I become your subordinate too, my lord?"

"Alright then, my dear dragons. Welcome to the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick!"

Again the dragons bowed their heads respectfully before the Supreme Being. But there were more 15.000 dragons and wyverns here and he can't put them inside the city. The right choice is…

The dragons opened a path for Ainz because he was walking and Zigur was near him. When he reached the end of the line, he observed the horizon and was thinking while putting his hand on his chin.

"There… there where the sun rises."

Ainz has pointed his finger at the east and the dragons were staring at him with wonder. Even Zigur didn't know what his lord was thinking, but suddenly…

Super-Tier Magic

A gigantic dome-shaped magic circle appeared around Ainz, extending about 10 meters away from him. The magic circle shone a brilliant white, and translucent diagrams of characters and symbols appeared. These images changed ceaselessly, with kaleidoscopic speed, different from second to second.

All the dragons stepped away from him when they saw the magic circle. They didn't know what was that. They were just watching their lord with wided and shocked eyes.

It was a bit embarrassing for Ainz because he had to wait there and do nothing till the time to cast the spell comes.

Some minutes passed and now, he was ready to use the Super-Tier Magic.

[Creation]

It is a super-tier spell that can change the terrain itself. In YGGDRASIL, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands.

A strange wave spread from Ainz and went straight at the east and at that moment, the dragons saw the impossible.

On the east side, out of nowhere, a mountain that was far bigger than the Korab Mountain, showed up. Zigur and the others were frozen and couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing.

The King that they had pledge loyalty to the death has just showed them what he truly is. He was not just the God of something. He was the God of everything!

The God of Life.

The God of Death.

The God of Creation.

The God of Destruction.

"_Lord Ainz truly rules over everything." _thought Zigur.

This made Zigur even more proud to be the servant of such an exalt Supreme Being. Everything dance in the palm of the Supreme One.

"This is going to be your new home for now, my dear dragons."

"_I think it's time to pay a visit to that little shit."_


	25. Chapter 24

_Arwintar, Baharuth Empire_

Outside in the magnificent gardens of the Imperial Palace,the Blood Emperor, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix was walking. Near him, were some nobles and behind them were the Imperial Knights, Baziwood Peshmel, Nimble Arc Dale Anoch, and Nazami Enec to guard the emperor from any possible threat.

Things have turned really bad. It has been a month and there were no news about the two thousand knights that went to slay the undead monster known as the Death Knight.

"_Just what in the world is this?"_

Two thousand knights can be replaced easily because there were commoners that joined the knights corps everyday, but losing someone like Fluder and Leinas has put the Imperial Palace and the Imperial Magic Academy in a desperate situation.

All those magic casters that has spent years to learn magic of the third tier, now they are lost into the cursed land that no human can rule.

Jircniv have given the Royal Air Guard the order to fly above the Katze Plains to search about Fluder and the others, but even they never came back to bring any information.

"Your Majesty, shall we send more legions to slay that monster?" asked one of the nobles

"_What is this fool talking about?"_

They had lost the trump card of the Empire. Someone that had lived in the times of the 13 heroes and can destroy armies alone. There was Leinas too, one of the best Imperial Knights. This loss for the Empire was a national emergency and this little fat noble suggest to send more legions of knights straight to their deaths.

"_Shall I execute him?_"

Jircniv was being annoyed from all these nobles. Since the time the knights started to disappear, the nobles has suggested him all the time to send more knights and has become even worse with the loss of Fluder.

"_Wait…_

The knights knows about the disappearance of their comrades and has begun to lower their respect for the emperor that was sending them to die away from home. The knight were the ones that put Jircniv in the throne. If he loses their loyalty…

"_Bastards! So that's how it is huh."_

The nobles were using this dire situation to overthrow him from his throne by turning the knights against him and who knows, maybe later they will even turn the citizens against him.

"No, I will not send knights there anymore. We should focus on the kingdom for now."

"But my emperor, that undead monster is-

Jircniv stare at the noble with dangerous eyes and that made the little fat noble to lower his head. If he angered the emperor, he might say goodbye his territories that belongs to him, family and his head.

Something terrible has happened in Kingdom some weeks ago. The capital of Re Estize was attacked by an army of monstrous vampires that were led by an unknown Vampire Lord called Nosferatu.

The adventurers and the soldiers fought a heroic battle, but the piles of the victims and the others that were turned into ghouls had passed one thousand. It was a really tragic moment for the Kingdom. All countries around has heard about this, and they had started to fortify their borders and the walls of their cities if an army of monsters attack again.

But there was another report. The Vampire Lord was not defeated by the adventurers of the Kingdom, but from an entity that descended from the sky. Those who had seen that scene called that being an angel. It was that angel who slayed the Vampire Lord.

Jircniv bit his lips. If he had Fluder here, he would have gathered plenty of important information from the Vampire Lord, and the mysterious entity known as the angel. Now he has these stupid nobles around.

"_It's going to rain huh…_

It was really bizarre because some moments ago, the weather was clear. But now, some grey dark clouds were formed telling the coming of a storme.

"It's better to get inside the palace, your Majesty." said Nimble.

"Yeah, let's go inside."

The young emperor ordered the nobles to return to their domains. One of his trusted subordinates, Vermillion joined with Jircniv that was heading where the throne room was located. They walked through the hallways of the Imperial Palace talking about the plans that the Empire will take.

"Your Majesty, what shall we do with the Kingdom now?" asked Vermillion.

"We attack, of course." spoke the Emperor.

The Kingdom now was tired from the vampire attack and this will be the perfect time to invade the territories of the Kingdom. If it happened a few months ago, he would let them alone for some time. But the Baharuthe Empire has lost many knights and their trump card. So, it was not the time to rest.

"Attack… you mean, to invade the Kingdom, your Majesty?" asked Baziwood.

"That's right. I will not play games anymore. This time, we attack them for real with full power."

It's about time. The Empire had let the Kingdom to exist for too long. Re Estate was tired for now but the Empire had to be also careful. The surrounding nations does not know that Fluder has disappeared, so they had to act like pride lions and like nothing has happened.

"This time, we will destroy their army of peasants and E-Rantel will be the first city that we will invade."

Jircniv knows that he will not live forever, so he has to work hard to turn the Baharuth Empire into a superpower that will be feared from the other nations. And the other plan was to find someone with a rare talent to replace Fluder. He did not know how much time that will take but will not give up.

Jircniv and his subordinates were knitting plans with smirk on their faces till they reached the doors of the throne room. Baziwood and Nazami went forward to open them for the Emperor.

Inside the throne room, Jircniv could feel a cold atmosphere. He stays most of time in this room and he had never felt like this but…

"Your Majesty!"

The three Imperials Knights rushed forward with their swords to protect the Emperor. Jircniv still didn't understand what was going on but he saw his subordinates looking at the throne, and then he saw him...

Chill crawled through the spine of Jircniv because of what he was seeing. On the throne that he was supposed to sit, now upon it was someone else that was sitting… Someone not human.

It had a bleached skull as a head and was wearing a magnificent dark robe. On his skeletal fingers, the beautiful rings were shining like stars. The red orb on his ribs shone like his dreadful crimson eyes. On his left hand, he was holding an extraordinary golden staff and on his right hand he had a glass of wine. There was only one description for this skeletal being.

Death.

The embodiment of death was sitting on his throne.

Jircniv knows that thing is an undead, but he can not fall in fear.

"Who are you undead? What are you doing inside my palace? I demand answers!"

The undead being did not speak and it made the young emperor frustrated. He was just standing there watching his wine and waving it softly. He did not even care about the Imperial Knight that were pointing their swords at him.

Jircniv could not bear it anymore this monster standing on his throne.

"Kill this monster, NOW!"

The Imperial Knights activated their martial arts and went straight at the undead skeleton. But before reaching him, in a blink of an eye, the knights were sent flying at the left side of the throne room till they made impact with the wall. The three Imperial Knights fell unconscious on the floor.

The eyes of Jircniv went wide from the shock. The three strongest warriors of the Empire were defeated like it was nothing and the undead being hasn't even move one finger.

Jircniv was filled with panic and his legs were shivering. He even was afraid to shout for the guards to storm inside and protect him.

Suddenly, something hit him on the back of his legs that caused him to fall on his knees. He had closed his eyes from the sudden pain but when he opened them, he saw the blade of a spear that was near his neck. This spear looked familiar in his eyes. He slowly turned his eyes to see the owner of this spear.

"Yo-You...

It was her. Leinas Rockbruise with her dark armor was standing on his right side with her black spear near his neck. Her eyes had different color than before, and she was not covering the right side of her face, because that curse that she had was nowhere to be seen.

She had fulfilled her wish.

"There."

Jircniv quickly turned his eyes at the undead being that spoke.

"There is where your eyes meets my eyes."

It was the voice of a true ruler and it made Jircniv to feel like a commoner in front of a king.

"Just what do you want monster?!"

In reality, Jircniv was afraid to speak at him with a tone like that, but he was the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire and he can not lower himself in front of a strange undead being.

"You think you're tough huh, pretty boy?"

Those words sent shivers in his body. The Bloody Emperor was just a mere pest for this undead being.

The undead skeleton placed his cup of wine upon the small table that was on the right side of the throne. After that, he pointed his hand at Jircniv direction. When his opened his hand, an image of a human heart appeared, and it looked really bizarre.

The undead being, touched the strange heart a bit with his hand and…

"GHHHHAAAAAAAhh!"

Jircniv fell on the floor harshly and screaming in agony. He felt intense pain inside his chest like his heart was being crushed. He was crawling on the floor like an animal that had its throat cut by a butcher, and waiting for the soul to leave the body.

"PlEaSe sToP! I'm bEgGiNg- GGGUUUAAAAHHHH!

The heart that was in the hand of the undead being disappeared and the pain inside Jircniv went away but he had trouble with his breath. Leinas grabbed him like a sack and throw him closer at the throne where the undead being was sitting.

"HAAAAA! HAAAA! HAAAA!"

Jircniv still has trouble breathing till the effect of that horrible pain that he hadn't had ever in his life, disappeared away completely.

"How do you feel now, young emperor?" asked the undead being.

He lifted his head and saw the dreadful eyes of the skeleton.

"It seems, you are sweaty. Here take this and clean yourself."

The undead skeleton threw him a handkerchief. Jircniv slowly took the handkerchief and started to wipe his sweat from his face and his neck.

"Please just… just tell me what do you want from me?!"

"From you? I want nothing from you. If I want something, I will take it, no matter what."

"I-I…

Jircniv didn't know what to say. This undead being was out of his league.

"Wha-What did I commit to deserve this?"

"You foolish mortals. With all those stupid wars you do inside my realm, you have disturbed my long slumber."

"_GODS! Does that mean…_

"Im-Im really sorry! Please accept my apologies! We didn't know that the Katze-

"SHUT UP!" demanded with a frightening tone the undead being.

His mighty voice echoed inside the large throne room. It told Jircniv that this undead being was a real tyrant.

"Every year! Every single FUCKING year, you fight upon my tomb and what's worse. You had the balls to kidnap one of my Death Knights."

Jircniv was frozen from his words. That monster that Fluder captured, belonged to this undead. He was beginning to understand what this means. That Death Knight might have been protection the domain of his master just like his knights that protect the Baharuth Empire. This means…

"Please wait! There are many people from around the continent that go in Katze Plains to slay undead-

"Oh, so you want to tell me that your pathetic Empire, is not the only one to blame huh? Is that what you want to tell me, young emperor? What a childish move. Who do you think I am, you little shit?! One of those nobles scumbags?

The harsh word of the undead being, made Jircniv to look so small in front of him. At any time, this monster can wipe the floor with him and not caring for the fate of the Empire.

He was the only one to blame. Even the Slane Theocracy wasn't very much active in Katze Plains. Jircniv wanted to create a great Empire so he had to do what's best for his nation.

But now, his greed had lead him into a dead end. The road to a greater success has taken a terrible turn.

"Kill me!" said Jircniv

"Hmm? What did you say?" asked the undead skeleton.

"Please kill me. Let me take all the blame, but please… spare my citizens. They have nothing to do with all this. Please have mercy for them!"

Jircniv had grabbed his hands into a gesture of a prayer and was begging to the undead being to not touch his citizens. Why take down the Empire with him when he can just sacrifice himself for all the sins that he had committed.

"No struggling?" asked the undead.

"I don't think the Empire is mighty enough to fight against you."

Jircniv was being honest. Going to war against this monster, will be fatal for the Baharuth Empire.

"It seems you are brave, young emperor. I thought you are like the nobles of the Kingdom."

Jircniv wasn't sure what to say, but he let the undead being to speak.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King of Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick and your Empire now, belongs to me."

The eyes of Jircniv went wide from the shock but he was not in position that he can refuse so he had to accept every term from the Sorcerer King.

"But you will play the "Emperor" for three years and after that time, your Empire will become part of my territory. Do not attack the Kingdom for now."

"Yes... Your Majesty." accepted the broken Jircniv.

"You see the shadow on the floor?"

With wonder Jircniv turned his gaze on the floor and he saw a strange shadow that did not look like his form.

"Ye-Yes."

"That is called a Shadow Demon. He will protect you and see how you play the "Emperor"."

So that means, the Sorcerer King was leaving a spy behind. It was not a surprising thing. He had ordered many of his agent to spy on the nobles.

Suddenly, Ainz Ooal Gown came near him looked him in the eyes and it made Jircniv to shiver.

"You dare to even think about betraying me... and guess what… I'll crack your fucking head open."

Jircniv could feel that there was still wrath inside the Sorcerer King. This was the last threat from the Sorcerer King and with Leinas, they vanished.

"_What have I done…_

This was the beginning of an end. The glorious days of the Baharuth Empire will be over soon. What he had brought upon the Empire was nothing but despair. The citizens, no… the entire world will curse his name.

He almost forgot that he had a demon behind his back. He has to work hard to leave the empire in a great form for his lord.

**My boy Ainz got no chill**


	26. Chapter 25

_Katze Plains, 1 year later_

A platoon with undead warrior and archers were patrolling an area that was close with the Dragon Kingdom border. They numbered 70 and was composed with Death Warriors, Death Knights, and Silver Skeletons that were equipped with leather armor and longbows.

The platoon was lead by a lvl 100 undead being. He was 2 metres tall and wore a black full plate armor with sharp spikes that had the skull of dragon on his right shoulder. His species was called Undead Lieutenant. He did not have flash or skin but his helmet was in the form of a skull with horns. They all were riding on Soul Eaters but his mount was a black demonic horse with two horns on its head.

"Those beastman heathens are not passing the border this time, Sir Hunyad."

Spoke the Crypt Lord that was the vice captain.

"Their activities have become somewhat frequent." said Hunyad

The Beastmen army was having trouble with the fortresses in the north east of the Dragon Kingdom. Sometimes they passed the border of the Empire and to go back in the Dragon Kingdom to attack the villages in surprise. But lately the have begun to pass the border of Katze Plains and the undead army had to deal with them at the border.

The undead warriors massacred their armies really easily, but they have become annoying because the beastmen warriors don't give up. But they always fell in despair when they see a Soul Eater. It made the undead warriors a bit confused because when they run, they start to scream "_Soul Eaters! Soul Eaters!_"

"You are right, Sir Hunyad. We have to propose to our Lord that we should invade the Dragon Kingdom and after that, we start the advance inside the Beastmen Kingdom territory, to go deeper in the south east of the continent." said the Crypt Lord.

The invasion of the Dragon Kingdom will be quick, because their armies were tired with the attack from the beastmen army on the east. They won't even dare to resist against the armies of Nazarick that numbered millions.

"No, that will be too hasty, vice captain. Our attention is at the Re Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. Well, the Empire is not a problem anymore, and our brothers are dealing with the beastmen that pass in their border. The Dragon Kingdom is not even in the plans of Lord Ainz." said Hunyad.

Some Pale Riders were given order to protect the villages of the Empire from the beastmen hordes. The clash between them happens only in the shadows away from the knights of the Empire.

"I see. I just thought that the east is just filled with demihuman tribes, and it will be very easy for us to invade them."

"I understand, but we don't really know what lies in the far east, that's why our Lord is being cautious."

"Sir!"

Hunyad turned his skull and saw a Silver Skeleton. He pointed his finger at some other undead warriors that were coming at their direction slowly. There were 60 of them and were led by a Death Emperor.

His high was the same as Hunyad. He wore a dark-silver full plate armor and had the form of a dragon crawling on it. He also had a skull as a helmet with sharp horns around on his head. On his right side was a Nazgul and on his left side was a Death Cavalier. Both the platoons approached to greet each other.

"Hello Hunyad! How goes the patrolling?" greeted and asked the Death Emperor.

"It's nothing today, Kastriot. Very calm. What about you?"

"We encountered a clan of vampires that were migrating here. I told them the way to the city. Later we encountered a group of humans." said Kastriot.

"Oh, what did you do with them?" asked Hunyad.

"We killed them. They were from the Slane Theocracy, and worshipers of a weird cult. They had brought with them some elven slaves and a bunch of human children to sacrifice them." said Kastriot.

"Damn, you are lucky. What did you do with the elves and the human children?" asked Hunyad with curiosity.

"We sent the elves to the city to give them something to eat. They were really hungry, I think they will be sent to Carne Fortress later. And about the children… I'm glad they had their eyes covered. The Pale Riders sent them inside the border of the Slane Theocracy."

"You should have given them a painless death, Kastriot."

"They are just children, they know nothing. And I don't prefer to kill children. It's not the way of a warrior." said Kastriot.

"Oh, now I understand, my brother."

Of course they were undead and they will kill every living being they see in the border. But their warrior pride won't allow them to slay innocent children. They can kill them without remorse only if the Supreme Being order them to do it.

Suddenly a young thunder dragon landed near the two platoons. The dragons of different age, now wore armor. The Sorcerer King ordered this because the dragons will be more protected if they fight with dangerous flying monsters.

"What's the matter, young dragon?" asked Kastriot.

"My lord, there are two hundred beastmen that passed the border and are chasing a carriage that is being protected by 80 human soldiers." reported the young thunder dragon.

The largest number of the beastmen that has passed the border before was 130, but two hundred was new, and then there was that carriage with the humans soldiers.

"Lead us to them, young one!" said Kastriot.

"Yes, my Lord!" the thunder dragon open his wings and rose in the air.

"Let's go!"

"Move! Move! Move!" shouted Hunyad.

The two platoons began to ride with their Soul Eaters like a storm to the location where the enemy was, led by Kastriot and Hunyad.

* * *

After some minutes, the two platoon reached the location where the enemy that has passed the border was. All of them stayed hidden behind some huge rocks upon a cliff to not be seen.

Kastriot and Hunyad saw that the battle hasn't started yet. The beastmen had surrounded the human soldiers. They were protecting the carriage at all cost

"That looks like a royal carriage, don't you think?" spoke Hunyad.

"It really does look like that, but anyway, Hunyad you must go to the other side and surround all of them."

Another squad of Death Knights and Death Warriors that were led by a Nazgul arrived to the battle that was about to start.

"Sir, on of the Wraiths informed us about the beastmen horde." spoke the Nazgul.

"I'm glad you you arrived lieutenant. We are planning to surround them. If they drop their weapons and have no will to fight, do not kill them." ordered the Death Emperor.

"Yes Sir!"

"Hunyad, let's go."

"Yes, my brother!"

* * *

"Soldiers, do not fear!"

A man called Ian that was the commander, shouted to give courage to his men. The human soldiers that were equipped with long spears and shields, had surrounded the carriage to protect it from the beastmen forces.

The beastmen horde was composed by Lionmen, Gatopardmen, Hyenamen and Leopardmen. All these beastmen, were one of the fastest species in the Beastman Kingdom, especially the Leopardmen. That was the reason why they reached the human soldiers so fast.

Long time ago, the Eight Greed Kings destroyed many of their tribes, pushing them deep in the south east, and the humans took the chance to colonise the territory that today is called Dragon Kingdom.

For hundreds of years these demihuman, had fought against each other for territory and food. In the beastman region, never had passed a peaceful day. The bloodiest war that has ever occurred in this region, was the war between the Lionmen and the Tigermen tribes against the Werebears and the Minotaur tribes.

But the beastmen stopped their war between each other when the true enemy appeared out of nowhere. They were just three of them that had the shape of a horse. These monsters that hate all the living beings, stormed inside of one of the greatest cities of the beastman region and slaughtered everyone there, consuming the souls of every beastmen that lived inside that city.

No beastman approaches that city anymore. The legend says that they can still hear the screams of the citizens that lived there.

The beastmen tribes forgot about their enmity and united with each other, forming the Beastman Kingdom. The Lion King, ordered to destroy the Dragon Kingdom, and take back the territory that once belonged to them.

They captured humans for food, but there were also beastmen that did not eat human meat or the others that didn't eat meat at all, so they captured the humans as slaves to work on the fields. Later they began to trade human slaves, with the Orc Nation, and the Troll Kingdom.

The two hundred beastmen, were ordered to attack a village and had to pass inside the Katze Plains, they saw the humans soldiers and decided to follow and kill them. But the human soldiers distinguished them and started to ride fast, and caused the beastmen to enter deep in the territory that belonged to no living being.

Of course, the horses that the humans soldiers rides were fast, but not as fast as the Leoparmen. They were the ones that blocked the path of the human soldiers.

"You have nowhere to run." shouted the leader that was a lionman.

The human soldiers, had tightened their spears and shields, and were ready to die, because inside that carriage, was a very important person that must be protected at all cost, or the Dragon Kingdom will fall once and for all.

"Oh, so we have some warriors here! Too bad, they will become our dinner, hehehehe!"

The hyenaman, laughed sadistically, and the disgusting juice started to fall from his mouth. The hyenamen were good scouts, but their laugh, annoyed everyone that was around them, that's why nobody befriended with them.

"Fool! We can not eat here. It's too dangerous to stay in this cursed place. This land, belong to the non living, just like the Silent City." shouted the gatopardman.

"Fine, fine, but no one will stop me to take, at least one of their legs, hehehehe."

For the beastmen, his laugh was annoying, but it sent chills to the human soldiers.

"Warriors, ADVANCE!" shouted the lionman.

The beastmen started to move slowly, because they did not want to be impaled by the long spears. Most of the beastmen were equipped with swords that were made by humans. They obtained these weapons when they pillaged the cities of the Dragon Kingdom. But the leader had a giant black axe that was a magic weapon.

Only the hyenamen had sadist faces, because they will fest with human meat tonight, but the others had a serious expression and the reason was this place. Many of their brothers had disappeared when they step on this cursed land. Sure, they can easily destroy an army of skeletons and zombies, but there must be something powerful in this land that caused the disappearance of their brothers, they can fill it in their fur.

"Prepare to fight, men!" shouted Ian.

Ian had never fought beastmen in direct fight, but only in the walls of the fortresses. The beastmen, had powerful bodies and can kill ten human soldiers single-handedly, but they were not invincible. His brave soldiers can do this. They can fulfill their mission.

"Come to me dinner! Come to me!" said the hyenaman with joy as he approaches.

One leopardman, started to run fast at the humans, so they can have the attention at him, and to cause them to break their line, but-

"_Kuh!"_

All the beastmen stopped their advance and stared at the leopardman that stopped suddenly. The young beastman, spilled fresh blood from his mouth. The reason was because, an arrow had pierced his body. The young leopardman, fell lifeless on the ground.

"Who did that?!" shouted the lionman.

Immediately the beastmen looked around to find the one who shot the arrow, but what they saw was something terrifying.

Hundreds of armored beings, were coming from every direction towards the beastmen. The beastmen did not panic immediately. They quickly formed a wall that they have learned from the human tactics to face the enemy that was coming at a tremendous speed. The humans can block the charge of a beastmen army like that, but if the beastmen that had stronger bodies then a human, use this tactic, then they can hold the enemy even better.

"Hold brothers!" shouted the leader.

Most of them started to shiver, when they saw the skeletal horses, but still they stayed to fight with their brothers. The land was shaking beneath their feet.

One of the armored beings that was equipped with a gothic bastard longsword, jumped from his Soul Eater and fell in front of the beastmen wall. With just one slash, the aromed being killed five beastmen. This frighted all the beatmen around. They broke the wall and started to run like true animals, because using that tactic against these beings was a foolish idea.

The Soul Eaters reached them, the Death Knights and the Death Warriors started slaye them one by one. The Silver Skeletons were shooting arrows upon their Soul Eaters and the frightened beastmen fell like flies. Those beastmen that fell on the ground but were still alive, were crushed beneath the powerful hooves of the Soul Eaters.

All the beastmen, and the human soldiers were surrounded by the undead warriors. There was no safe path for them to run away, and their souls shattered when they saw two armored dragons landing on the ground.

One by one, the beastmen dropped their weapons. They did not know if these undead warriors will have mercy for them, but they did not have the balls to fight anymore, not with those two armored dragons that were ready to attack them.

The human soldiers, started to drop their spears and shields on the ground. Ian was not good with this, but he understands the dangerous situation they are in. First he had to deal with beastmen monsters, but now in front of them had appeared monstrosities that are beyond his imagination.

The undead warriors dropped from their Soul Eaters, and walked toward the mortals. All of them were shivering in fear, because they thought that this was the end, and the undead warriors will massacre every single one of them.

"Sit down." spoke the Death Warrior.

"...Wh-What?" confused a gatopardman asked.

"Sit down, NOW! On your knees, you ball of hair!" shouted the Death Warrior.

"All of you, on your knees now!" shouted a Death Knight.

All the beastmen obeyed, and fell on their knees. The undead warriors, ordered them to put their hands behind their heads. They disarmed them all.

"You are no better humans. On your knees!" shouted a Silver Skeleton while directing their bows at the humans.

The human soldiers did the same thing as the beastmen did. The undead warriors, took all their weapons and dropped them on the pile of the beastmen weapons.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Ian.

"Shut your mouth mortal, or I will shut it for you!"

From the threats of the Death Warrior, Ian lowered his head. It was dangerous to reason with them. They haven't controlled the carriage yet, that what worried him the most. He saw from afar that a group of undead with extraordinary body armor were approaching. Ian thought that the robed undead that had a crown upon his skull was their lord, but it did not seem like that.

They dismounted from their demonic horses and Soul Eaters, and started to approach where mortal prisoners were being held. A Death Warrior gave the axe that belonged the lionman leader, to the crowned undead.

The undead that had a dark silver body armor started to approach the carriage. The other one went to the beastmen.

"Why did y'all come here?" asked Hunyad that was near a hyenaman.

Ma-Master Skeleton, we apologi-

The head of the hyenaman flight on the air. When it fell, it hit the shoulder of his fellow hyenaman. He pushed himself away from the head of his fellow while screaming.

"On your knees, scumbag."

The Death Knight, raised and sent him back again to where the lifeless body of his fellow hyenaman was.

Hunyad had cut the head of the beastman in an instant, and the other didn't understand how that happened.

"That is not how you address someone who has your life in his hands."

Hunyad gave the sword to a Silver Skeleton to clean it from the filthy blood of the hyenaman then return it back to his liege. The beastmen around, felt terrified by this being that will slay anyone that does not address him in the right way.

Kastriot was approaching the carriage with the Nazgul and the Death Cavalier behind his back. It was weird that the one that was inside hasn't step outside.

Suddenly, a human that was on his knees, quickly rose and run at the carriage and opened his arms like it was protecting it from Kastriot and his vassals.

"Please, leave us go!"

"Get this out of my sight."

"Get back here you wimp! Who told you to run?"

The Death Warrior captured him and sent him back to other prisoners.

As Kastriot walked toward the carriage, the door opened. The Nazgul and the Death Cavalier had their swords ready to attack anyone who came out from that carriage, but Kastriot lifted his hand for them to stop. What showed up was…

"A child…"

It confused Kastriot and his vassals, because who would be such a fool to brough their children here in this place. The child had long brown hair and was wearing a luxurious dress that gives the aura of a royal.

"Why is that man not coming out?" asked Kastriot with a normal voice.

He can see the legs of another person inside the carriage. He wanted to beat him for letting a child to come out first.

"He-He killed himself, because he was afraid that the beastmen will eat him alive." said the young girl.

"And who are you?" asked Kastriot.

"My name is Draudillon Oriculus, the Dark Scale Dragon Lord. I am the queen of the Dragon Kingdom."


	27. Chapter 26

After questioning the little queen for a time, Kastriot took a message that told him to bring the queen and the beastmen inside the city.

The human soldiers and the beastmen, were put in a line near each other. The undead warriors observed them if they will try something funny. Queen Draudillon was sent back inside the carriage. She wanted to ask Kastriot about the Sorcerer King, but he did not give her answers.

All the dead beastmen, were put upon the Soul Eaters. Their bodies were powerful so they did not have a problem to carry a bunch of them on their backs. Hunyad turned the noble that had killed himself into a Death Knight and put him on line with the others undead warriors.

Draudillon was having a hard day. No, since the day she was crowned the queen of Dragon Kingdom, she had to deal with the nobles and the beastman attack. That had put her in a depressed state until she started to drink alcohol to forget the stress.

_I hope the Sorcerer King, is not scary._

The undead knight Kastriot, told her that the Sorcerer King is a Supreme Being that created him and all his brothers. He was the lord of Katze Plains and the King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick.

"_His name was… Ainz Ooal Gown…_

Draudillon had never heard about a kingdom in Katze Plains called Nazarick. She always thought this place as a desolate land that spawns undead all the time.

She turned her gaze at the window of the carriage and saw many squads of undead warriors that greeted Kastriot and Hunyad. She even saw many vampires in their ranks, males and females. Some wore heavy armor, some other leather armor and others wore robes because they were arcane magic casters, that's what Draudillion thought.

She wondered, why so many dragons were here. The amazing armor they wore made Draudillon to think they were Dragon Knights. She had seen many of them flying above with unimaginable speed like they were capturing their prey. She couldn't believe that a proud being such as dragons, will serve someone that was not a Dragon Lord.

"_The Sorcerer King, must be very strong." _thought Draudillon. It was obvious that in a harsh world like this, the weak will follow the strong. Only the human race have leaders that are weak as a peasant.

On the horizon, Draudillon could see large walls and the end of it could not be seen. Even the capital of Dragon Kingdom did not have such endless walls and towers. As they approach, the walls became larger and larger. The gates were open because there were some vampires waiting to enter inside the city. An elder lich had a paper on his hands and two Death Warriors protecting him behind.

"What is you name, and where are you from, Madam?"

Asked the elder lich a woman that had blonde hair, pale white skin and was wearing a black dress. The mature woman was holding a black umbrella to cover herself from the annoying sun. Draudillon thought her as the wife of a wealthy noble.

"My name is Yrena Mori. I come from the Dragon Kingdom, sir Lich."

"_That vampire comes from my kingdom?!" _shouted inside Draudillon.

Her kingdom and the Slane Theocracy have a good relationship, and she had allowed their scriptures to hunt down monsters that roam the cities of the Dragon Kingdom. Doing that, the scriptures even pushed the beastmen back to their lands.

"And why did you choose to come here, Madam?" asked the elder lich.

"We want to escape from the scriptures of the Slane Theocracy. The vampire bats, brought me news about a blessed kingdom that lay here. So, with my clan we passed through forests and climbed mountains to reach this holy city for our kin to live in peace." said Yrena.

She turned her crimson eyes at the carriage, and saw Draudillon with murderous eyes. It was not just her, but all the vampires that were behind Yrena, were looking at the dragon queen with killing intent. Quickly, Draudillon closed the windows of the carriage. The crimson eyes of the vampires frightened her. If the undead warriors weren't here, they might have sucked her blood dry.

The carriage moved again and entered inside the city of the immortals. When they passed the gates, Draudillon opened again the window and saw the beautiful white buildings. It looked to her like she had entered inside a fantasy world that only exist in books with myths.

The creatures like vampires and elder lich's that will be called creatures of blood and death by the humans, walked on the paved street, minding their own business.

"_What are those?!"_

When she arrived in the wide plaza, Draudillon saw some creatures that she had only seen similar images of them in books. Some of them, had bat wings, scales, horns and dragon or snake like tails. These creatures of destruction, can only be described as demons.

On the other side, far from the demons, she saw two female creatures that had wings covered with white feathers. One wore like a priest, the other one like a warrior. Both the maidens, had an otherworldly beauty. These divine beings were angels and the vampires bowed their heads with respect when the walked near them.

Everything was bizarre in this city, but it was soo peacefully. From the gothic architecture, to the citizens. She might even break her neck from the astonishment, while looking at the ultra large statue of an undead being with a staff on its hand.

This city was so large that she had to pass another wall and plazas to reach the destination. Draudillon, now could see the magnificent castle that had a gothic architecture with many towers. As she and the others approaches, the undead warriors, were more present than the citizens.

There were hundreds of them here. The ones that wore armor but had their bodies covered with a black hood, were the most terrifying undead for the dragon queen. Their cold presence sent chills to all the beastmen, and the humans. Draudillon tried many times to see their faces, but there was nothing, only endless darkness.

They passed the wall that surrounds the castle and the beautiful gardens till they reached the gates of the castle. Waiting there, was a female warrior that had short white hair and purple dark skin.

The Death Cavalier opened the door of the carriage for Draudillon. The dark beauty approached the dragon queen with a vampire maid.

"Greeting and welcome, Queen Draudillon. My name is Nualia."

"Thank you for the hospitality, miss Nualia." said the dragon queen.

The vampire maid, served her a glass of alcohol. This made the dragon queen happy, because with all this stress, she was eager to drink alcohol. She found it weird that the undead beings had drinks. She pours it down the throat, and it electitated her entire body. The alcohol of the Sorcerer Kingdom, tasted really good.

"This way, Queen Draudillon." said Nualia.

The dragon queen started to follow the dark beauty.

"You, what is your name?" asked Kastriot the human.

"My-My name is Ian."

"Were you, their commander?" asked again Kastriot.

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright then, take your fellow humans and walk after me." ordered Kastriot.

Ian made eye contact with his soldiers and went after the Death Emperor.

"Which one of you is the lieder here? Or did he die in battle." asked Hunyad the beastmen.

From the beastmen group, a lionman step forward. His body was massive with muscles and fur.

"My name is Borhan Zheyan." spoke the lionman

"Good, follow me, and the rest of the beastmen after you." ordered Hunyad.

"As you order, lord Hunyad."

Borhan, respectfully bowed his head and told his fellow beastmen to come after him.

The mortals entered inside the inside the Supreme Palace. Draudillon was amazed when she saw the massive halls of this castle. Her palace was beautiful, but this was on a different level. The ceiling, the floor, the statues, the artistic paintings, and many other things, were magnificent. Who would have thought that the undead could achieve something like this.

Next, they reached the grand gates that had carved two undead warriors that looked like they will attack everyone that comes near them.

"Behind these gates, is the throne room, and his Majesty is waiting. Know this, that if any of you disrespect our Lord… you will face punishment." Nualia told to mortals.

With a gulp, they all nodded. The gates began to open by two Death Cavaliers and the dream like world appeared before their eyes. They all started to walk upon the red carpet. The dragon instinct of Draudillon could feel the precious treasures inside this large room.

Their eyes went at the two dragons that were standing on the right and left side. One was dark as the night and the other one was white as snow. The dragon queen definitely thought that they were Dragon Lords. She always thought the Dragon Lords were proud being and above the other species. Now in this room she is seeing two vassals.

The demons and the angel were on the line as the Dragon Lords. On the right side, the demons, and on the left side, the angels.

Upon the golden throne, was siting the one that rules everything. The skeletal overlord, watches as the mortals approach in front of him. Just by seeing his mighty form upon the golden throne, might make everyone to fall on their knees and praise his name.

Draudillon, finally understood why everyone here, follow this exalt being. He was powerful beyond imagination. The Dragon Lords are nowhere near his level.

The beastmen were the first that kneeled deeply. Their race acknowledge only the strong, so it was obvious that they will kneel before the Sorcerer King. Next, the humans kneeled and the last was Draudillon. She is a queen, but… this undead being is not just a king. He is a God.

"You may raise your heads." spoke the Sorcerer King with a deep voice.

All the mortals obeyed, and raised their heads before the Overlord.

"So, you are the queen of Dragon Kingdom."

"Yes your Majesty. I am Draudillon Oriculus, the Dark Scale Dragon Lord."

It confused Ainaz, because there was no form of a dragon, but just a child. Even Zigur and Mortis, were observing her strangely.

"You are a… Dragon Lord?" said Ainz while turning his eyes at Zigur.

"Yes, your Majesty. I am the great-granddaughter of the Brightness Dragon Lord. Only one-eight of my blood is part dragon."

"_Oh..._

Ainz remembered the face of that annoying Dragon Lord, and now his great-granddaughter was kneeling in front of him. Mordo had told him about the dirty mind of the Brightness Dragon Lord, how he breeds with different species. And, Draudillon was one of his children.

"She is right, my Lord. We consider someone like her a True and Fake Dragon Lord, just because she is a wild magic user." spoke Zigur.

"Umu, I see. Anyway, what brought you in Katze Plains?" asked Ainz.

Draudillon, turned her gaze at the beastmen, and then at the Sorcerer King. Of course he will ask a question like this, because this was his land.

"Your Majesty, the Dragon Kingdom is being attacked by the beastmen armies, and we are losing many soldiers and innocent people. We always requested aid from the Slane Theocracy to send their scriptures to push the beastmen back, but it has passed four years and they don't aid us anymore for unknown reason. Now, we are asking for aid from the Empire, but the nobles informed me that the north is invaded by the beastmen and the only safe path will be the Katze Plains." Draudillon explained the situation.

"Does the Emperor know about your arrival?"

"...Yes, I ordered the nobles to send him a report about my arrival in the Empire."

"Is this true, Loune Vermillion?"

Draudillon turned her head at the right side of the throne room, because a man with grey and thin hair appeared. This man, has been once in her palace when the Empire had sent aid for the citizens of the Dragon Kingdom. But why was this man here?

"No, your Majesty. There was no report about the arrival of the Queen of Dragon Kingdom. None of the nobles had come in the Empire."

"But… but the nobles told me-

"You rely too much on the nobles, Draudillon." interrupted her Ainz.

"Wh-What do you mean, your Majesty?" asked Draudillon with her childish voice.

"My dragons that fly and hunt for food, had informed me, that the beastmen army has not invaded the north, and that is the reason why they are passing the border of the Empire, am I right?" spoke Ainz as he turned his skull at the lieder of the beastmen.

"Ye-Yes, your Majesty. The human fortresses are very strong, and it will cost the lives of many beastmen if we try to attack them. We are passing the Empire border to attack them in surprise, especially the villages"

Draudillon felt disgusted by the words of the beastman, how they eat her citizens without mercy.

"And the nobles told you the the Katze Plains is a safe path."

"Your Majesty, I do not understand. What do you mean-

"It means that your beloved nobles, wants you dead. They want to overthrow you from the throne. Do you understand now, Draudillon?"

The entire scene when she was with the nobles, appeared in her mind. How they treated her like a child. Their grins on their faces when she left the capital. Now she understands. They had lied to her. They never seen her as their queen, but as a tool. Now they will use this moment, and tell the citizens that she had been attacked and killed by the beastmen hordes. They might have hold their personal armies just for this moment. All her efforts, had went into nothing. Her childish appearance did not bright their hearts. No, their fantasies were disgusting to imaging them. How the dragon queen had fallen like this? It made her really angry, because of her own careless.

"_Those bastards!"_

She turned her eyes at Ainz Ooal Gown. What can she do now?

"Tragic, isn't it? You gave them, your hand… Now they took your entire arm." spoke the Sorcerer King.

He was right about everything. The Sorcerer King discovered their plot in an instant. This told Draudillon that he was far above mortals.

"Your Majesty… can you help the Dragon Kingdom?"

…

The throne room was completely calm. Nobody made a sound. Then the Sorcerer King spoke…

"What can you offer me?" he asked.

Of course this question will come from him. He is not someone who will give candies for free.

"I have been an incompetent queen. I have turned an eye blind on the nobles that lead to the suffering of the citizens. I… don't even deserve to live! So… the Dragon Kingdom, the citizen and all the treasures of my nation. I offer them to you. Please save the Dragon Kingdom." begged Draudillon.

From her eyes, tears started coming out and fell on the floor. The undead and the demons around feel nothing, but the angels pitied her. Dradillon did not thought that her words will move the non existing heart of the Sorcerer King, but she had to do this for her citizens.

"You have courage, Draudillon." said Ainz.

"I accept your offer, but I can not send my armies there right now."

"Wh-Why, your Majesty?"

"It's a matter of time, because I have great plans. Stay here for two years, and when the time comes, you will have an army of 200,000 behind your back. You will take your revenge and govern the Dragon Region. What do you think?"

But this is great. At last, she will still rule her citizens. Not as a queen, but as a governor. Many people might die in two years, but the nobles will try to fight the beastmen army because there is no other choice.

"Yes… Yes I accept! Thank you for everything, your Majesty." said Draudillon while bowing her head respectfully. She will be waiting for her revenge.

"Excellent." spoke Ainz.

Now this time, he turned his skull at the beastmen. Ainz did not think bad about them. There must be a problem about the problem of eating human flesh.

"Do you use only humans for food source or is something else?" asked Ainz.

"Yo-Your Majesty, long time ago, we beastmen fought against each other for food or territory. But... three So-Soul Eater destroyed a big city, and killed 100,000 beastmen. After that terrible time, we united and formed the Beastman Kingdom. But because of the terror that those Soul Eaters spread, the animals migrated far away from the Beastman Kingdom and we were starving." said Borhan

"_Starve to Death or War, eh?"_

An animal will feel the danger in the air, that was the reason why they left the beastmen region.

"Hmm, I see now. By attacking the Dragon Kingdom, you used the humans that you captured as a food source. Is there any human nation, beyond the Beastman Kingdom?" asked Ainz with his two fingers on his chin.

"No-No your Majesty. As far as I know, there is an Orc Nation in the east and a Troll Kingdom in the north. The south is just a desert, but there lays dangerous tribes of Cobramen, and Scorpionmen."

The beastmen had once fought against these tribes in the past but they were too strong for the beastmen hordes. A bit venom from these monsters, it means a horrifying death. And they fest on beastmen flesh.

"If I help you all with the food, will you forget the taste of human flesh. I'm saying this because I hate it if someone will eat an intelligent being for pleasure." said Ainz with disgust.

"Of course, your Majesty. Attacking the humans was our only choice or we would have starved to death. But… I don't think the Lion King will accept this." said Borhan.

"That will not be a problem. If he doesn't surrender, he will die. Now, the operation to invade the Beastmen Region, will start after we take the Dragon Region. Now rise, give the hand, and apologize to the humans." said Ainz.

The two groups saw each other for a moment. They had never thought this will happen. They all raised and approached.

"We, We, We, apologise for everything!" spoke Borhan with difficulty.

And all of them tightened hands with each other and apologizing hundred of time. It was an historical moment and it was really bizarre. No one would believe it, if someone spread the word about this.

"Now, Draudillon will stay here. All of you, will be sent to the Fortress Carne, were you will learn how to treat each other better. It might be hard for the humans to accept you, but with time, strong friendship might be born."

The Sorcerer King is right. It is better this way than their brutal war between each other. Peace, is something everyone wants.

Ainz informed the Crypt Lord about the arrival of these two groups and opened gate to send the to Fortress Carne. Draudillon was given a room and a maid to look after her.

Ainz turned his skull at Evil Lord Wrath.

"It's all coming together."

"It really is, my Lord."


	28. Chapter 27: Calm before the storm

Sensing the sudden change in air movement from his nose, a dragon slowly opened his golden eyes from his long slumber. The form of this dragon was majestic. He has white sparkling scales as if it were wearing a white faint light that flows glittery.

The name of this mighty dragon was, Tsaindoruks Vaision who had the alias 'Platinum Dragon Lord', the child of Dragon Emperor.

Tsaindoruks Vaision―nicknamed Tsar, was also one of the councilors leading the Argland Council State, a demihuman nation that is located northwest of the continent and surrounded by mountains.

Tsar felt the presence of an elderly human with a flashy sword at her waist, standing out in the open with no intention to hide.

"It's been so long since we last met, Tsar."

Tsar didn't respond for a moment. He remembered her as a young woman. Now, after a long time, she have white hair that told him the advance of her age.

"Rigrit… My old friend, truly it's been a long time." Tsar answered with a gentle laugh.

"Friend? That empty suit of armor over there is my friend."

"Hah, you never gonna put this matter to rest."

Two hundred years ago, Tsar joined with Rigrit and the others by controlling that armor from afar. But, when his true identity was revealed, he earned the ire of his comrades.

"Anyway, what have you been doing Rigrit? Are you still an adventurer?" asked the gentle dragon.

"No, no, I retired from adventuring. Can't do that anymore. The little crybaby took my place."

"Oh, you mean, Evileye."

Tsar remembered the girl that defeated the Demon God of Insects. He and Rigrit know about her true nature. There were more than 13 heroes that belonged to different races and fought against the enemy that wanted to destroy everything. But the human society acknowledged as heroes only those that belonged to the human race. The demihuman and heteromorphic heroes were forgotten as they never existed.

"Yeah, that little girl. And what I have been doing… I have been looking for someone."

The face of Rigrit changed from cheerful to serious.

"Who Rigrit?" asked Tsar.

"The crybaby called him Momon the Black. He showed up, four years ago in Re Estize, and became an adventurer. He became an adamantite-class adventurer the day he joined the adventure guild." said Rigrit.

Tsar was surprised, not because he was an adamantite adventurer, but because he reached that level on his first day.

"What did he do to achieve this in such a short time?"

Curiosity overtook Tsar. That man, must have accomplished a dangerous mission to become an adamantite-class adventurer.

"First, he killed a bunch of goblins and trolls that were lead by a War-Troll. Later, a frost wyvern, rampaged through the capital that even the crybaby couldn't defeat. That warrior cut the head of that monster with a single slash."

"That's pretty good for a human." said Tsar

"That's not all, a week later, he went on a mission with Blue Rose to kill some undead magic casters. The cybaby told me that the lieder of those monsters was a night lich."

Tsar was not familiar with the undead very much, but he had heard about an organization of dangerous undead magic casters called, Corpus of the Abyss. Among them was an undead dragon called Guphandera Argoros, the Dragon Night Lich.

"She was defeated with a single spell and later, the rest of the Blue Rose. But Momon, used a powerful magic item that contained an 8th-tier magic, to destroy all of them and give a killing blow to that night lich."

The golden eyes of Tsar, went wide from the shock when he heard about the 8th-tirer magic.

"That's really impressive. No, that's amazing. I haven't seen an 8th-tier spell since the era of the Eight Greed Kings. But you said that you are looking for him. What happened?" asked Tsar.

"The son of a noble, was trying to rape a girl, and Momon beat him really bad. And because of that, the King banished him from the kingdom." said Rigrit with a sad expression.

Foolishness.

That what Tsar thought.

"Just because he was trying to save an innocent girl? The king must be really stupid. Did Evileye tell you where does he come from?" asked Tsar.

"She told me that his kingdom was destroyed because of a war between a clan of vampires and lycans."

"Lycans?"

"They are werewolves, but can transform when they want even without the full moon. And they won that war."

Tsar had never heard about these kind of monsters or their war with the vampires.

"But why are looking for him Rigrit. Something must have happened, right?"

"A lot has happened Tsar. Since the day he disappeared, many dangerous things has begin to appear."

"I have been sleeping for a long time, so tell me." said Tsar.

"First, when the crybaby was in E-Rantel, she was hit by a dark wave. Even I felt it in capital. She said that it was so powerful that it caused an earthquake. Since that day, the undead has become more active. The guild is filled with requests to destroy the sudden appearance of the undead skeletons and zombies.

Tsar kept listening to the stories of his friend. He believed everything she said.

"One year ago, an army of vampires appeared in the capital of the Kingdom. They were led by a Vampire Lord called Nosferatu and he participated in the war against the lycans. They killed thousands of citizens and Nosferatu almost killed the crybaby, but…

"Hm, what happened?" asked Tsar. Everything she said, made him more curious.

"Another being appeared from the sky. She slayed the Vampire Lord and all his henchmen. The citizens that saw it, described her as an angel. A being of divine."

"Hmmm...

Tsar was lost in thoughts. The dark wave and the powerful angel... Tsar observed around the large room that once belonged to those kings. This means…

"It's happening again, isn't it?" spoke Rigrit.

"Yes... I believe. Those powerful entities might have found their way to this world again." said Tsar.

When the Six Great Gods appeared, there were no problems. They just saved the humans from extinction and formed a nation. But, the coming of those kings was brutal for all the nations and the races of the new world. His fellow Dragon Lords fell like flies against their might. It was strange that they helped only the humans, and erased the demihumans and the heteromorphic nations. And still, the humans that know about the legend of the Greed Kings, hate them.

"That's what I thought. The adventurers discovered a part of the Great Forest of Tob destroyed. I went and saw it with my own eyes. That part of the forest looked like a battlefield. Like, some god-like entities had fought each other to death." said Rigrit.

"This is bad. We have no information from these monsters. They just come here to destroy or invade. This is like a game for them."

"But this place might have information about them."

"It might have, but there are so many rooms that I can't enter, and I still feel something alive here, like it is sealed. I have used my claws and my wild magic, but I still can't break in."

"That's scary. And you sleep here."

There is a hole in the roof of Eryuentiu. That's how Tsar got inside the guild. There were rooms that he got inside easily and discovered many treasures and even servants trying to protect the guild with their life. Tsar killed them one by one, but he still believes that there are many of them inside the rooms that he cannot enter.

"I'm not afraid." said Tsar.

"Anyway, what are we going to do? You should inform your lazy friends to wake up and help us."

"About the Dragon Councillors, i'm sure they will help us. About the others… I don't think they will help us. The only reason we are still alive, it's because we did not fought against the Eight Greed Kings." said Tsar.

It's not that they did not want to fight. It's because they do not care what happens to the world, and want to stay away from the conflict.

"Hah, whatever. I'm leaving."

"What will you do now?" asked Tsar.

"I will try to find Momon. Evileye told me Tsar… that he is more powerful than you."

Rigrit disappeared leaving Tsar surprised with his jaw open.

* * *

_Arwintar, Baharuth Empire two years later _

Jircniv was staying upon a sofa reading some documents. The nobles were there to and annoyed Jircniv with their presence. It's been three years since the day he meets the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown and he never forgot those eyes that burned like the flames of hell. The incarnation of death that almost crushed his heart and put him in a horrible pain. Every time he remembers that moment, his heart begins to pump faster and have trouble with his breath. It felt like his heart was chained.

Jircniv observed the faces of the nobles. They were all talking and smiling with each other while drinking tea.

"_Soon…"_

There won't be a problem even if he kills them. But he wants to see their faces in despair when the armies of Nazarick invade their domains and separate them from their families.

It was really sad, after all what he had done all these years to rise the Empire, now he will hand it to the Sorcerer King like a present. Many leaders like himself would not give their territories without a fight, but… fighting against that monster would be foolishness.

Just imagine how large his army must be. It might have hundreds of Death Knights in the ranks of his army. The knights know this now. They know they are the knight of the Sorcerer King and they thanked Jircniv for not sending them to a war that they can not win. That put a smile on Jircniv face because he thought that he will be hated.

"_Sent them away." _

Suddenly the thoughts of Jircniv were interrupted by the voice of the Shadow Demon.

"You are free to return." gave commande the young emperor.

"Yes, your Majesty."

The nobles rose up and left the room. His imperial knight closed the door. Now inside the room was Jircniv alone. A dark portal appeared in front of Jircniv. He immediately kneeled deeply. From the dark portal, a young girl appeared that wore like a magic caster. She had short blonde hair and crimson eyes.

"You may rise, sir Jircniv. There is no need to kneel before me." spoke the young girl with a sweet voice.

"Yes." said Jircniv as he raised on his feet.

"My name is Arche Eeb Rile Furt. I have brought a message from his Majesty." introduced herself the young vampire.

"_Furt?"_

Jircniv have heard about the Furt family before. That man was one of those incompetent nobles that he stripped from nobbility. To see a child of Furt family working for the Sorcerer King surprised Jircniv. He hoped she was not angered with him because of what he did to her family.

"Would you like to drink something first?" asked Jircniv with a charming smile.

"Sorry, I am an undead."

"Oh, I-I see."

"_Stupid." _he shouted to himself_._

What the hell was he thinking?! All the subordinates of Ainz Ooal Gown must be inhuman and powerful. He should feel lucky that the Sorcerer King did not kill him that day.

Arche handed the document to Jircniv. He opened it and started to read it. It said to send an ultimatum to King Ramposa III to hand over Re Estize to the Sorcerer Kingdom peacefully. I they don't accept…

"So the armies of his Majesty are ready."

"They were always ready. It's his Majesty decision when to invade or when not."

"Yes of course, as expected from his Majesty." praised Jircniv.

"Well, that's all. Have a nice day, sir Jircniv."

Arche used [Greater Teleportation] and vanished. Jircniv was again alone in the room till his Imperial Knights entered inside.

"What did the messenger said, my Lord?" asked Baziwood.

Normally, a lord would respond like "_that's none of your business!" _but Jircniv was not one of them, and Baziwood was like a big brother that always tried to cheer him up.

"War Baziwood. War is coming."


	29. Chapter 28: Massacre

_Valencia Palace, Re Estize Kingdom_

Inside the throne room were were a lot a people. All these people poses wealth, land and territory that can even surpass the King. They were the six leaders of the Kingdom's great noble families.

Marquis Boullope that had the face of a warlord, was the noble that controlled the most territory among the Great Nobles. He supported the eldest son of the King to claim the throne, and even married his own daughter to him. But of course, he wants to use him like a puppet under his control.

Marquis Blumrush was the wealthiest man in the Kingdom because his domain encompassed gold and mythril mines. But he was so greedy and disloyal that will betray the Kingdom, by leaking information to the Baharuth Empire for money. But, in public, he maintained the persona of a patriot to the Kingdom and a loyal member of the Royal Faction.

Margrave Urovana is the oldest person among the six great nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The old man is loyal to king and a patriot to the Kingdom.

Marquis Pespea who married the King's eldest daughter and became the head of his household is the youngest and most handsome man of the Six Great Nobles. He is loyal to the king, being part of the Royal Faction.

Marquis Raeven is a tall, thin man with slicked-back blonde hair. He commands the highest authority among the six great nobles. Raeven look like a cold-hearted person, but he is an intelligent and careful noble. However, Marquis Raeven is, in fact, the leader of the Royalty Faction, and his behavior as an opportunist is just a performance to prevent the Kingdom from splitting. He is loyal to the King, and a great father.

Count Ritton has an image like a fox, and is one of the lower ranked members of the Six Great Nobles. He became part of the Nobility Faction to gain their protection, because he had made many political enemies.

Near the King, were his three children.

The eldest son, Crown Prince Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself.

The Second Prince Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself.

The Third Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself.

It has been three years since the vampire attack, and the Kingdom is barely staying together. After that horrifying night, the Royal Faction, has been blaming the Noble Faction, for not helping them from the monsters invasion. From that time, the influence of the Noble Faction has fallen. It really was a surprise that a civil war had not started yet.

"Now then, let us begin."

The King's tone was different than usual. Some understood the reason.

"Read out the proclamation delivered by the Imperial emissary."

With the order from the King, the vassal started to read the contents of the parchment.

_The Baharuth Empire acknowledges the sovereignty of the independent Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick, ruled by the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown._

_The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, gives an ultimatum to King Ramposa III, to hand the throne over to the rightful lord of Re Estize region._

_If the Kingdom does not comply with this demand in two months, we will declare war. The Empire will aid our ally, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown._

After they finished reading this. The room exploded into discussion.

The yearly wars has come again. Since the vampire attack, the Empire had not declared war against the Kingdom. But what took them so long?

"This is ridiculous." shouted Marquis Bowlrob.

"I think, the Empire this time has gone to far with their stupid declarations."

From the words of Count Ritton, the nobles laughed. The demands were absolutely insane. Who in the world would take them seriously?

"And what's with this Sorcerer King. What clown will call himself like that?"

The nobles thought that he called himself Sorcerer King, to put fear in the heart of others, but the nobles will not eat this. This sounds more like a joke.

"Accepting this will bring shame to the glorious history of our Kingdom. War is our only choice."

The young Marquis Pespea gave courage to the nobles. They respected the bravery of the young Marquis.

"Yeah, this time we will crush them."

"Those Imperial fools, don't know, with who they're messing with!

"We shall take the fight to the Empire's doorstep."

Raeven ando also Gazef were calm while hearing the nobles talking and laughing about war with the Empire like it was game. Raeven had enjoyed the peaceful days in these three years with his son and helping the Kingdom to recover from the vampire invasion. He hoped that this will be another little skirmish battle with the Empire.

"I'm glad that you nobles were not moved by the threats of the Empire." said Ramposa III.

"What are you saying my King. It is our duty to protect the glory of the Kingdom. The threats of that fake emperor will never break our iron hearts."

The words of Marquis Bowlrob filled the nobles with patriotism. Words like this will even make the peasant to give their lives for the glory of the Kingdom.

In truth, he was talking like this, to increase the influence of the Noble Faction. To restore the balance like they were before.

"All right. Then, we shall delay our reply to the Empire, and gather our troops at the usual place before we answer them."

"This time the Emperor will know his place."

* * *

_Two months later_

In winter, the villagers did not work very much outside. All the little work, they do it inside their homes. The adventures sometimes did not work either at this season .

This season was dangerous. A lot of monsters that don't have a problem with the wild winter, comes out from their layers. They might attack villages, and so the adventurers who needs money work all season. They do just that, because it's dangerous to explore ruins or unknown frontiers during this period.

But the Fortress City of E-Rantel was filled with life and energy.

However, the activity was not born from the usual energy citizens. In the outermost sector of the Triple Fortress were gathered counties of peasants. There were around 350'000 of them. It was an astonishing number.

Loud battlecries rang out everywhere. They were all getting a little training with their spears and swords, because of the war with the Empire.

They had thought that the Empire will let them be, but after three years they had to declare war again. It really made them angry because they had to leave their families alone in this dangerous season. Years ago, when they returned safe from the war, they find their houses burned and destroyed from monsters or from bandits. Their crops were taken by the nobles or even their sisters, daughters or wives.

They will release all their wrath at the knights, because is was the Empire who was causing all this. Of course they hate the nobles of the Kingdom but are afraid to raise their voices.

Gazef just came out from the VIP vila where the King and the nobles were making plans for the war against the Empire.

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_

Although, the Empire had mobilized four legions as always. The royal army was 350'000 because they want to attack the knights of the Empire hard and maybe invade the territories of the Empire. The nobles were even planning to divide the territories between them. Do they really think that the Emperor would let that happen?

What bothered Gazef, was that strange magic caster the Empire is fighting for. Maybe it's just a cause for the Empire to declare war like always, but something… something was not right.

The Empire did not attack the Kingdom for three years and that was really strange. Maybe they have been preparing for something. Something that can destroy the Royal Army easily.

_If the Empire deploy that Fluder in the battlefield, it would be really bad. Maybe this Sorcerer King must be powerful as him._

One powerful magic caster might change the battle. Two of them can be a disaster for him and the Royal Army. They can use flight magic and attack the army with high tier spells. Gazef can't fight them like that. It was out of his league.

"Captain."

The Vice Captain that was second-in-command in the Warrior Troop walked towards Gazef. He was of common birth, just like the Warrior-Captain.

"Same story?"

"Yeah, Katze Plains as always." answered Gazef.

If they fight near E-Rantel, the land might turn into spawning point for the undead, because of the corpses of the dead soldiers, so both sides accepted to fight on the cursed land, Katze Plains.

They both stared at the "soldiers" training, shouting as they ran back and forth.

"A lot of them will die." said Gazef.

"It might be the last time they ever see each other again."

They are just peasants. All the life, they have hold hoes and shovels. They were not meant to hold swords and spears. One knight can kill five of them easily, and there are 40,000 of them in Katze Plains waiting.

"The nobles think they will invade the Empire."

"Are they dreaming with their eyes open?" spoke the vice captain with a surprised face.

How can they invade the Empire with peasants? They will not even reach the territories of the Empire because of the Imperial Air Guards will attack them non stop. Can they even defeat four legions.

"Haaah, nobles… all drown in wealth and power… Ah, i'm tired, let's go and drink something." spoke Gazef like he was sleepy.

These may be their last days.

* * *

_Katze Plains _

Upon a hill, lays a large fortress made out of huge logs. It was ringed by shallow ditches that were nevertheless carefully excavated and filled with sharpened stakes. It did not let the unintelligent undead to get inside.

On many sides of the wall flew the flags of Baharuth Empire. The Empire had mobilized 40'000 knights for the war against the Kingdom. They know the Royal Army counted 350,000 soldiers, but the knights were not afraid. What can a peasant with a spear do to a knight who had years of training with the sword.

But nobody was thinking about this. Soon they will welcome their new ruler that was marching here with his army. After this war is over, the name Baharuth and Re Estize will be wiped out and it will stay as a memory of the past. Both the territories will be united as one.

As soon as they were told about this, they were not the knight of the Baharuth Empire anymore, but the Knights of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. They were confused at the beginning and thought this as treachery. But when they learned who and what the Sorcerer King is, they understood they can't stand a chance against him.

Jircniv was there walking with Baziwood and Nimble by his side. They were observing the knights that were getting in line to welcome the Sorcerer King. Everything has to be perfect so they will not disappoint the Sorcerer King.

"All things are going well, my Lord." said Nimble.

"Yes, everyone seems to be on position."

Suddenly a knight arrived and bowed in front of Jircniv.

"Lord Jircniv, a carriage flying the flag of the Sorcerer King has arrived at the main gate."

"Open the gates!"

With the orders of Jircniv, the knights opened the gates of the fortress.

A magnificent carriage advanced inside the fortress. It was pulled by two black horses with red eyes and horns. Behind the carriage were riding upon demonic war-horses the knights of the Sorcerer King.

60 of them wore dark full body armor from head to toe and were two meter tall. They might look like humans but behind their helmets could be seen crimson points.

The carriage arrived near Jircniv. He and the two Imperial Knights kneeled immediately. The carriage's door opened and Arche came out.

"Your Majesty."

Arche bowed her head and the one they have been waiting for revealed itself. In that moment, the air suddenly turned heavy and somber. What the knights saw was a skeletal being that wore a jet-black robe that looked majestic. In his right hand he was holding his mighty golden staff that gave him an absolute aura.

This was their king. This powerful undead is the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Glory to the Sorcerer King!" shouted the general.

"GLORY TO THE SORCERER KING!"

The cries of the knights echonet everywhere.

"I thank you for your welcome, my proud knights." spoke the deep voice of the Sorcerer King.

All of them could feel his dominant presence.

"You may rise."

Jircniv and his knight rose on their feet.

"Welcome your Majesty!" said Jircinv.

Jircniv was tense. At the moment he saw him, Jircniv remembered the pain in his heart and the harsh words of the Sorcerer King.

From the company of the 50 knights that arrived, three figures appeared and were approaching.

One was wearing a silver full body armor and a crimson cape flew behind his back. The knights felt uneasy when they saw his flashless skull. It looked truly like an undead champion.

The other one was a being that looked like it had come straight out from frightening stories. He wore a jet-black full plate armor and a black mantel. Upon his head, he wears a distinctive helmet over his hood resembling a mask and a crown that had sharp spikes around.

The appearance of the third one was breathtaking. The color of her skin was purple and dark as the night. The hairs were short and white that almost covered one side of her face. Her eyes were yellow and seductive. Her dark armor also was elegant with the figure of a wolf on her breastplate. Her gold earrings glint on her pointy ears.

Overlord General

Witch King

Death Empress

The three of them looked so powerful that will turn the world apart. The human knights saw them with astonished eyes while walking.

"I present you General Skander, General Angmar and General Nualia."

The three generals stood straight and proud in front of the Sorcerer King and hit their own chests with their fists.

"So, when will the royal army arrive?" asked Ainz.

"The scouts reported that they will arrive soon here, your Majesty." answered Nimble.

"Great, my legions also will be here soon."

"How many troops will be coming, your Majesty?" asked Jircniv.

"6 million."

…

Silence fell upon everyone when they heard what the Sorcerer King said. That number was unbelievable and ridiculous, but nobody dared to let words coming out from their tong.

Jircniv had several questions, but he did not know where to start. Sure it must be true because this was no time for jokes. What plan does he have for the battle? Does he wants to show his mighty army to shock the Kingdom to the point they surrender? Or…

"What is it Jircniv?" asked the Sorcerer King suddenly.

"N-Nothing, my Lord. 6 mi-million, that's a grand army."

The voice of Jircniv was shaking. 6 million soldiers were marching here. It was unimaginable for someone to have an army like that.

"Yes it is. Another 200.000 will be marching to Dragon Kingdom after this."

"I-I see."

He has more than 6 million and they will spread all around the Re Estize, Baharuth and Dragon region. The borders of Nazarick Kingdom will be impregnable.

Jircniv was worried about his fellow humans. Not only those who live in Baharuth, but the humans in Re Estize and Dragon region too. He feared the Sorcerer King will rule with an iron fist and start an age of death and misery. Jircniv was afraid to ask him about this, so only time will tell.

After this, the Sorcerer King and his generals went to the place where the knights had prepared for him. Jircniv gave order for the legions to head out of the fortress and line up because the flags of the Re Estize Kingdom were showing up. Jircniv did not care about their numbers. He knows very well that they will be destroyed.

* * *

The Royal Army of the Re Estize Kingdom arrived and started to form their battle line. There were 350,000 soldiers upon three hills, divided into a left wing of 100'000 men, a right wing of 100'000 men, and on the center of the hill stood 150'000 men. That's where the King's stronghold was located.

The formation of the Imperial Army was to admire. Four legions were all on a splendid battle formation, infantry, cavalry and bowmen. The knights were all relaxed and did not fear the large army that was in front of them.

The battle formation of the Royal Army was not disciplined at all. They looked like a bunch of barbarians, not fitting to be called a Royal Army. The only advantage they had was the overwhelming numbers.

Gazef and Marquis Raeven observed the Imperial Army and saw the knights relaxed.

"This is weird."

"What is it Marquis?" asked Gazef.

"They are not attacking us."

The knights were not moving and making parade before the troops of the kingdom like they had done before. It was as though they were waiting for the Kingdom to make the first move, or for something else.

"They look so relaxed."

"Indeed, like they are confident that they can win this war."

Even if they are a regular and trained army, the chances for victory against an army of 350,000 was very low. Sure, the Kingdom troops will take many loses to defeat the knights of the Empire, but they will destroy half of the Empires Army and it will take many years to recover. At last the Kingdom will earn some years without worrying about Imperial invasion.

"Why aren't those Imperial dogs attacking?"

It was Prince Barbo who asked while riding near Gazef and Raeven.

"Ah, we are trying to find out, your Highness." replied Raeven.

"It seems they are afraid from the Royal Army." spoke Barbo with a mocking voice.

Gazef and Raeven cringed. The King allowed his eldest son to come with him. Barbo wanted to show to all the nobles his abilities, so they can be on his side when the time to take the crown comes.

"Your Highness, you should return to the King. It's dangerous to stay here. The Empire might use magic casters and cast spells like Fireballs at us." spoke Gazef with a worried voice.

"I don't take orders from commoners." said Barbo with a disgusted expression.

Who was he to talk to him like that? He is the Crown Prince Barbo, the future King of the Kingdom. Commoners like Gazef should lower their heads in his presence, because Barbo was born to rule. These were the thoughts of Barbo. He has been waiting for this war so he can show the nobles how mighty he is.

"Forgive me, your Highness." said Gazef and bowed his head.

Barbo felt pleased while watching the Warrior-Captain lowering his head before him.

"Now, now your Highness, the Warrior-Captain is right. This is the first time you are here. Your Highness, has never seen before how deadly the heavy cavalry of the Empire is."

Barbo narrow his eyebrows.

"Then I should take you advice, Marquis Raeven."

With a frustrated face, Barbo turned the horse and returned to his position. He hated Raeven, because he supports his brother to become King, but he should not play games here. One wrong step and the throne will run away from him.

Suddenly, five knights on horses rode in direction of the Royal Army.

"Warrior-Captain." Raeven was about to grab his sword.

"No, I don't think they are coming to fight us."

They were just five knights and on the front was one of the Imperial Knights. His name is Nimble Arc Dale Anoch. After that, the knights stopped a few meters away from the army of the Kingdom. Nimble, stood proud and he shouted.

"King Ramposa of Re Estize, his Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, gives you one last chance! Surender and bow before his Majesty!"

The voice of Nimble was loud and clear enough to be heard in every ear of the Royal Army. They were all waiting for a response from the Kingdom side.

"We will never bow before the clown king!" screamed Barbo.

All the soldiers and the nobles released a victory cry. The crown prince stood proud imagining himself sitting on his throne, and the priest puting the crown upon his head. This is why he was here for. To impress everyone, even the imperials.

This was a bad responde for Gazef and Raeven. King Ramposa and the Sorcerer King should have talked together, but the hope for negotiations were all gone because of Barbo.

"Very well then."

Nimble returned to the Empire side. The negotiations were broken. Now it was time for battle.

Gazef observed around.

"Warrior-Captain… are your eyes seeing what i'm seeing?" asked Raeven.

"Yeah, behind the hills."

They were seeing dust behind the hills around. It was everywhere, like it was surrounding them. Something was not right. Barbo was about to order the army to advance.

"I should go and inform his Maje-"

Gazef stopped immediately, because the gates of the fortress begin to open and the knights were parting in two to make way for the one that is about to come out.

First, they saw an unfamiliar flag rising into the air. Nobody had ever seen that flag before, adorned with a bizarre crest that belonged to neither the Kingdom or the Empire.

The company advanced. The seem to be knights, but they wore an extraordinary full plate armor. 30 of them were on the left side and the 30 others were one the right side. They all advanced in front with their crimson flags flying in the air.

Everyone held their breath, because what appeared after those knights was something from out of this world.

They could see the Blood Emperor that wore an armor like the Imperial Knights, and a young girl in a cape and robe. The four others were absolutely not human.

A skeletal being step forward. The nobles were watching him with widened eyes.

The avatar of death was standing in front of them and looking at the poor souls with his dreadful eyes.

"Who is...What is... that?!"

Fear has captured everyone. The soldiers of the Kingdom were shaking in fear. The Warrior-Captain had a bad feeling from the beginning before coming in Katze Plains that this will not end well for the Kingdom.

Everyone turned their eyes at the hills around them. What they saw, terrified the hearts of Kingdom's soldiers.

Upon the hills were marching legions of monstrosities. They could not tell how many of them were there. They were all over the place surrounding the army of the Kingdom.

This is bad.

They had no words to describe the situation they were in. The soldiers from the right and the left side returned and united with the 150,000 soldiers. The numbers of the enemy were endless.

"This... is his army…

Gazef could not think any chance to get out of this. He must go and protect the King at all cost.

"Who… thought the Empire will hate us this much. Did they make a deal with the devil to bring them?"

The body of Raeven was shaking from fear. He thought the Sorcerer King as a simply magic caster like Fluder- no, even Fluder will be bad. But this was unimaginable. This was a death sentence.

Barbo and the nobles were shivering and were having problems with their horses because the animals felt the fear in the air. They still did not understand what they had brought upon themselves. Some soldiers were dropping tears because this was the end for them.

"Do not fear! Stay together!"

Gazef was trying to lower the panic that has grasped the soldiers. He, himself was shivering, but he is the Warrior-Captain so he should not fall in fear.

Suddenly, the army of darkness stopped their advance a few meters away from the Royal Army. Gazef and Raeven, could clearly see the faces of the enemy. There were bulky undead with huge shields, weird sword that had a rotten faces. The others wore black armor from head to toe and had long gothic bastard swords. Their mounts were horses like undead creatures made out of bones and a fog replaced the flesh and blood.

They could even see humanoid soldiers with heavy armor and leather armor. Some looked like elves that had long ears. Some looked like humans, but had knife ears. But they all had the same eye color. They were vampires, and that made Gazef to remember the vampire invasion.

Maybe they were responsible for that night, but the vampires here looked nothing like the ugly vampires of Nosferatu.

"What on earth have we gotten ourselves into?!"

Raeven wanted to order the army to retreat. He wanted to go back to his son and wife. He did not want to imagine the image, when these monsters invade his domain, and tear his son and wife to shreds.

"_Drop your weapons and kneel you fools! Do it! Do it damn it!"_

Jircniv was praying to the gods to have mercy. He was shouting inside for the King to surrender if he loves his citizens. But he was not coming out from his tent, and that made Jircniv to grind his teeth.

"Let the despair begin!"

He saw those faces again. Ainz looked at those scumbags. The non existing heart of Ainz was filled with hatred. But it vanished immediately, because he did not want to kill his mortal knights with his death aura.

Ainz pointed his skeletal finger at the Royal Army.

"Crush them all!"

He did not care about them. He gave them two chances to surrender and they refused his mercy.

The immortal army begins to advance slowly at the beginning, but step by step they begin to speed up.

The ground was shaking by the hovs of the Soul Eaters. All the undead warriors pull out their swords. The soldiers of the Kingdom could not speak, unwilling to believe or accept that the events occuring in front of their eyes were truly happening.

Millions of soldiers were raiding and running at them and they did not know what to do. Their armor was clattering against itself. It was because their bodies were trembling in fear.

It was like…

"Dream… Ah, this must be a dream, right?

As they approached, they still did not want to accept that this was reality.

"No! This is a fucking nightmare!"

They wanted to flee, but where? They will not even have time to retreat. The monsters were almost there.

"Spears!"

A noble released a high-pitched scream. He was completely shivering in fear and his eyes were about to come out.

"Direct the spears at them! Do it now!"

His orders were not clearly, because he had already lost his mind from fear, but they heard the word Spear. The soldiers pointed their spears at the advancing hurricane. But will this be effective? Will this stop them? Even if they try to flee, it will be the same.

In the end, they will die.

The soldiers braced their spears with their trembling hands and awaited the charge. They were sweating the hearts began pounding madly.

Those who were on the front line released a war cry born of desperation. And both sides clashed.

The spears that they thought that will protect them, snapped like toothpicks. The Soul Eaters crushed the soldiers of the Kingdom under their hooves and it was happening on every front line.

The infantry of the Death Knights and Death Warriors broke the spears and shields and started the brutal massacre. The soldiers of the Kingdom did not even realise that their pitiful resistance was nothing. The immortal army destroyed it like a child destroying a sand castle.

Those who were behind, saw them with shocked eyes. They dropped their spears and turned to flee, but there was no escape. The immortal army advanced and advanced, cutting the soldiers in half like someone cutting the grass with a scythe.

The entire Royal Army was being enveloped by the Immortal Army.

The sky turned so dark from the black arrows of the Silver Skeletons. The rain of arrows fell and the soldiers one by one fell Like a puppets whose strings had been cut

The Death Knights and the Death Warriors turned into shadow like wind and appeared before the poor soldiers.

There was no escape for them. The immortal knights flexed their swords and blood flew in the air. They were so quick that the soldiers did not understand why were they flying with only half of their body.

Gobbets of meat flew through the air and the land became red from the blood of the soldiers that was coming out like a river.

They have families and friends waiting for them in their villages they come from, and if the find the corpse, it will be only half of the body because the other will not be recognized.

The soldiers screamed in despair, bagging and waiting for a miracle from the gods, but nobody will come for them. Their life will end miserably.

The Death Knights released a terrifying scream and rampaged through the Royal Army, killing every mortal they find in front of them.

There is only blood and death. They are nothing but killing machines and servants of the Supreme Being. Everyone has been waiting for this day to come. They thrust their swords into the bodies of the soldiers, taking their souls in the realm of darkness where they will be tortured for eternity.

This was a fest for them, releasing all their hatred they have for the mortals.

The poor human soldiers screamed and screamed as the terror advanced. Many nobles has been captured by the enemy and they did not have commanders to give them orders. But what to give? The undead warriors has turned this land into a slaughterhouse and they will not stop the rampage until everyone is dead.

"NOOOO! NOOOOOOO!"

"MERCY PLEASE!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Their screams were cut instantly while being crushed by the Soul Eaters. Some had a bit of courage to use their spears but they meet the end. Their heads were cut from the body by the Death Warriors.

The vampire warriors used their speed to cut the throat of the soldiers. They could feel the ocean of blood that was around, but this was not the time to play with the enemy.

But suddenly, in the middle of the fleeing army appeared a creature that caused everyone to stop. He was masiv, covered in scales and had two flaming wings behind his back.

The soldiers wided their eyes in shock. This creature was not an undead monster. But it was a Demon God from the pits of hell. What was something like that doing here?

"Die. Burn to ash in the flames of Wrath."

The Evil Lord Wrath spread hell around him, burning every living soul that was near him. The soldiers screamed in agony and rolled on the ground because they were being burned slowly and painfully.

After burning alive hundreds of humans, the Demon God grabbed one soldier and use it as a weapon to kill the other soldiers. It was a horrifying scene that will cause everyone to vomit.

"_Such cruelty!"_

Gazef and Raeve reached the tent of the King and entered inside. There was even the prince and some nobles too that were shivering in fear. Who wouldn't fear such a dangerous army that was advancing here at any moment, making the poor human soldiers to run like wild dogs.

"Your Majesty, we must flee from this place now."

"You are right Gazef, but you should leave me behind."

Gazef widened his eyes in surprise.

"I am old. Go, leave all of you."

Gazef went quickly and grabbed the King by his shoulders and surprising everyone.

"I will never leave, his Majesty in this cursed land facing those monsters."

"But Gazef-

"Your Majesty stop. There is no time to waste. They are approaching. We must leave now."

This was Gazef. Just a commoner in the eyes of the nobles. But in truth, he was the greatest hero of the Kingdom that will gave his life for the King. Rampose put his hand on Gazef shoulder and nodded.

They all went outside to take the horses. Ramposa saw with depressed eyes the soldiers of the Kingdom getting slaughtered by the undead warriors. It looked like they had stepped in hell. He could have stopped this canage if he gave the crown, but he refused the mercy of the Sorcerer King. Now, the entire Kingdom was in danger from the Nazarick invasion.

Fighting against Ainz Ooal Gown was a mistake from the start.

The Sorcerer Kingdom was bringing even more despair. From the sky arrived large creatures of power. They are known as the most powerful beings in the world and they landed on the battlefield shocking all the soldiers of the Kingdom.

Nobody had seen such army like this before. They had everything that can destroy the enemy in a gruesome way.

The armored dragons unleashed hell on earth burning the soldiers and turning the ground black.

There was only a small path for the King to escape from this hell and they were heading that way. Ramposa just kept looking around the soldier running in despair and crying for help. They saw another colossal dragon with grey dark scale that landed and crushed the soldiers. He stood on two legs and released a terrifying roar that made the horses to run faster.

"He even have dragons in his army?!"

They never thought that this will happen. The threat from the Empire was seen as a joke by the nobles, now here they are. Running for their lives like sheep being chased by wolves.

The dragon unleashed from his mouth blue flames killing everyone who was caught by it. It made Ramposa to drop tears when he heard the screams of his soldiers getting burned alive. Barbo did not care about anything. He and the nobles wanted to get out of this inferno.

"Faster your Majesty! Faster!"

Suddenly a wyvern flight near them and captured Barbo. The prince screamed but it faded away as the wyvern flight in the sky. Ramposa felt pain for his son. There was nothing he could do but just watch the disaster.

Gazef sensed a dangerous enemy was coming after them. He turned his head and saw a raider.

"_Damn it!"_

The undead being was wearing a black robe and a cape and had a scythe on his hand. He was riding with an unimaginable speed in direction of the King. Gazef should stay behind to face this foe, or he will kill the King.

"Your Majesty, that monster is heading here fast. I must stop him!"

"No! Please Gazef don't go!"

"Don't worry my King, I will come back…

That was not a promise. That was a…

Farewell.

"Marquis Raeven, Vice-Captain, protect the King!"

"We will protect him at all cost!"

Gazef with ten men of his Warrior Troope, turned and raided fast to fight the enemy that was coming. The ten warriors raided faster than Gazef, he felt sad about his fellow comrades, because they were nothing but sacrifices to let Gazef see how strong that monster is.

But the warriors were loyal and will give their lives anytime for the Kingdom and most of all… for their captain that has trained them to be excellent warriors.

He was sure that he will die. Against these monsters, he was nothing but an ant waiting to be crushed. The Immortal army was almost done with the soldiers of the Kingdom and after that, they will march to Re Estize Kingdom. Any nation will not stand a chance against an army like this.

Gazef's warriors were about to clash with the monster. And as expected, the mysterious undead being flexed his war-scythe and slaughtered them all. The war-scythe cut the warriors into pieces like papers.

[Sense Weakness]

Gazef used this martial art to detect any possible weaknesses, but that thing had none of them. It was a powerful enemy that made Gazef to shiver. But there is no coming back now. He had to face him.

[Full Throttle}

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gazef drew his shining sword, the weapon that was the treasure of the Kingdom, Razor Edge, and released his war cry. He aimed at the undead being and swung his sword. Again the undead being flexed his weapon. The Razor Edge clashed with the War-Scythe. A massive impact travelled up the weapon and into Gazef's arms. The horse could not stand near the Soul Eater and it was losing his mind.

The powerful impact could not be resisted by Gazef and because of that, his body floated into the sky and his horse was slayed too. When it hit the ground, every part of his body hurts and fresh blood could be seen coming out from his lips.

Now he feared that monster will go and kill his King, but he saw the monster. He was not going after Ramposa. Insted, he dismounted from his Soul Eater and was walking in Gazef direction. Gazef got up and took his sword. The mysterious undead stopped a few meters away from him.

This being was a creature of true darkness. His hands were covered with black armored gloves, also his skeletal chest with a breastplate. Inside his eye sockets, two blue points were shining and observing Gazef.

"So you are the champion of Re Estize, hmm?" spoke the undead being.

Gazef quickly turned his blade at the undead being. The monster saw him with wonder like seeing someone taking a wrong decision.

"I will stop you right here!" shouted Gazef.

"Foolish mortal! Look around you."

Gazef turned his eyes to his surroundings. Legions and legions were marching upon the hills. It was a massive dark army that Gazef alone will be crushed… To tell the truth, just one of them can slay him like nothing.

"It is over. You are forsaken. Nothing can stop the might of the Supreme One."

The words the undead being were like the poison of a snake. But Gazef did not allow himself to fall in despair.

His raised his sword and activated a martial art.

[Sixfold Slash of Light]

"OOOOOOOHHHH"

The Razor Edge hit the undead and the impact spread shockwaves around and raised dust, but Gazef felt something was not right. He was trying to get away from there. The dust faded, and the undead being was there unharmed without any scratches.

Gazef felt a chill down his spine because what he saw was the undead being had blocked his attack with his hand. Razor Edge, a magically enchanted sword capable of cutting through armor like paper had failed. His attack was nothing against this monster.

"Impossible!" shouted Gazef.

"Impossible indeed."

There was another danger. Gazef saw the blade of the War-Scythe that was near his neck. If the monster decide to swing his weapon, the head of Gazef with be chopped and this will be the end for the Warrior Captain.

"The sword is not sharp enough...Hero."

Those words only enraged him more. As the monster was ready to cut his head, Gazef closed his eyes. Every living being do this when they are in mortal danger. The King now was away from here, that's what he wanted, to return safe in E-Rantel.

"_I'm sorry your Majesty."_

But nothing was happening. He was not dead yet. Gazef slowly opened his eyes and saw the undead being, releasing his sword. He backs away from him and went near another undead being. Gazef had seen before this undead before the battle started.

He was the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. What is he doing here? Gazef did not know.

"Greetings, Master Stronoff." greeted the Sorcerer King.

His voice was deep and truly belonging to a mighty ruler. And it reminded him that strong adventurer from six years ago.

"G-Greetings, Sorcerer King." greeted back Gazef.

"I will get straight to the point. Become my vassal."

In that instant, Gazef's eyes widened into circles. This felt strange. He could not believe that this powerful King will want him in his ranks.

"Why?"

"I like to collect rare thing. And you, Master Stronoff are very rare. You love your people. You care about them. You will throw your life away without questions for them. I do that for the citizens of my Kingdom. I protect them and I will protect those of Re Estize and Baharuth. You have the chance to become a true hero, Master Stronoff."

Gazef was astonished from the words of the Sorcerer King. He thought he before nothing but an undead being that want to slaughter every living being. But now he turns out to be a kind rule for his citizens and cruel to his enemies.

The offer was something that everyone will accept. But will the citizens respect him when they see him beside the Sorcerer King. He will not have the strength to see Ramposa in the eyes. No, the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain could not betray the King.

"You are right. I will throw my life away for my people. But I refuse your offer Sorcerer King. I am the sword of the King. My loyalty belongs only to him."

"I see. Fine then, Master Stronoff. You may return to your old King."

The Sorcerer King waved his skeletal hand and turned his back. But suddenly Gazef turned his blade on the Sorcerer King.

"The hell are you doing you fool. First you refused his offer. Now you refuse his mercy?" Thanatos shouted angrily. He did not quite understand the reason why his Lord wanted this thing into his ranks. But he will not allow him to raise his blade at his Lord. Just like Gazef was loyal to his King, Thanatos was loyal to the Supreme Being and will protect him at all cost. The Immortal Army had finish the massacre and we're watching this scene. Many of them wanted to tear Gazef to pieces for rising his blade at their master.

"Sorcerer King, I wish to request a one-on-one duel with you."

Ainz just saw the man and thought that he had lost his mind. He raised his hand to stop Thanatos from shouting again at the warrior.

"I saw that Thanatos hit you hard. Are you good or have you lost your mind?"

"I feel great."

"You will die instantly if you fight me."

"I sure know that."

Then why? I cannot understand your logic.

"The enemy of my king stands before me, and he is within the reach of my sword."

"You are underestimating me, Master Gazef?"

"Absolutely not. I simply wish to do what I, as the Warrior-Captain of the Kingdom, should do. That is all I was thinking."

"I see. You are a true warrior Gazef. Very well, I accept your request."

"Thank you, Sorcerer King."

But suddenly the Sorcerer King changed his gear. Now in front of Gazef was standing Ainz Ooal Gown with a majestic full body armor. The color of this gear was dark and silver. The armature was similar to that of Touch Me, but this was not an armor of justice, but that of cruelty and destruction. A dark cape as the night attached around his left shoulder, and float behind his back. He wore a helmet that resembles that of a skull.

"_OOOH!"_

The army was astonished how their lord had transformed. Even Gazef was looking at him with surprised eyes.

"Let's begin our duel then. Thanatos give us the signal to start."

"Yes, my Lord."

Gazef raised his sword, pointing it at his enemy's eyes. Ainz drew his dark long sword, The Blade of Calamity and stood calm in front of Gazef. That was an overwhelming sword aura. The Razor Edge could be called a stick compared to that.

Both waited for Thanatos to give the signal. He raised his hand and…

"FIGHT!"

Immediately Gazef stepped in with an unbelievable speed, but a noise like a whistling echoed in the entire area, and after that it spread shockwaves and dust everywhere.

The Sorcerer King had broken the sound barrier.

There was no pain. Gazef fell on his knees and saw for the last time the sunshine. His eyes closed forever and his lifeless body fell on the ground.

The Warrior Captain of the Re Estize Kingdom was dead.

Ainz put his sword back on his belt and took off his helmet. He approached Gazef's dead body with Thanatos and observe it.

"What do you want to do with his body, my Lord?"

"We will send him back to Re Estize, and build a tomb for him. I consider him a worthy opponent."

"As you order my Lord."

Ainz took the Razor Edge and Thanatos took the body of the warrior and returned to the fortress. The army made a path for the Supreme Being to walk.

"SUPREME ONE!"

"SUPREME ONE!"

"SUPREME ONE!"

All of them were shouting and praising is name. The power of Ainz Ooal Gown was immense. Nothing can go against him. The entire world will kneel before his supreme power.

As he walked the entire army kneeled. Jircniv was shivering what he was witnessing. Even the knights kneeled before him. He could not understand how he slayed the Warrior Captain. It just happened in a blink of an eye. Jircniv quickly kneeled and nobody was moving, but only one person was running toward the Sorcerer King.

Jircniv saw a girl. She was beautiful. Half of her hair was black the other half was silver just like her eyes.

"_Who is she?"_

Ainz open his arms and the girl embraced him. Jircniv thought that she must be his wife but how? He was an undead skeleton, how can he do "that".

"How are you Zesshi?" said Ainz while caressing her cheeks. He was still in his armor because it has been a long time since he hasn't used it.

"Very good, my love. This armor is so majestic, and what you did there was amazing!" said Zesshi with a blushing face. She had never seen her beloved husband with this mighty armor before.

Ainz patted her head and hugged Zesshi. Jircniv was astonished by this bizarre scene. The Sorcerer King felt love after all.

Ainz turned his skull at the kneeled army.

"Rise!"

All obeyed the command of their Lord and the army raised on their feet.

"Today we have come out into the surface. After this, the world shall know about our existence! Count Guphandera Argoros!"

"Yes!"

The large undead dragon stood before the Supreme Being.

"Take the 300,000 Death Warriors and the army that you have created and advance to Dragon Kingdom with Draudillon. Imprison all the nobles and establish order there."

"I hear and obey, Oh Supreme One!" the undead dragon bowed his head.

"Witch King Infamous, Death Emperor Kastriot, Ureirika, and Kuuderika."

"Yes!"

Ureirika, and Kuuderika were 13 years old when Arche brought them in Nazarick. The girls did not have a talent like the big sister so they took the warrior path. They were trained to become strong and learn how to lead armies. When they reached the age of 16 they asked her sister to ascend immortality. The Sorcerer King approved this and turned them into Origin Vampires.

"Lead my legions to Baharuth region. You all know what to do next."

"YES, SUPREME ONE!"

Two million Death Warriors begin to march to Baharuth. Jircniv slowly approached Ainz. He was not anymore an Emperor and he had completed his part of the plan.

"Yu-Your Majesty?"

"Oh, what is Jircniv?" asked Ainz.

"Wh-What will happen to me now?" asked Jircniv with a shaky voice.

"Ah, nothing will happen to you my friend. I'll give you a domain to spend your life in peace. If you want to govern a town, just tell me."

"Y-Yes, your Majesty! Thank you very much!"

Jircniv now had more respect for Ainz. He forgot about the past immediately. The Sorcerer King, called him a friend and will allow him to govern a town. That made Jircniv happy.

With that, the knights begin to march together with the undead army. Jircniv rode alongside the generals.

Now the rest of the army was ready to start the march to Kingdom. They waited their Lord to hop on his demonic horse.

"Skander, you will take the east and Hunyad will take the north of the Kingdom. Bring every noble you capture to the capital."

"Yes my Lord."

"Now, it's time. Forward!"

"OOOOOOOHH!"

The undead warriors shouted. The dragons roared. They started to march to Re Estize. The sound of their iron foot echoed everywhere. The elder liches were given order to guide the skeletons collecting the corpses of the human soldiers.


	30. Chapter 29

_Dragon Kingdom Capital_

The capital of Dragon Kingdom was in great danger. The beastmen armies had launched a sige and the soldiers upon the walls had been fighting them for three days. The city was in a disaster state. Many civilians around the villages had taken shelter here. Many of them had encountered beastmen on their way here and had barely survived without losing a limb.

Since the day they got the news about the death of the queen, the situation had become more difficult. Many nobles had escaped to Empire or Slane Theocracy and let their subject without protection getting eaten by the beastmen hordes. The King never cared to come out from the castle and now when the city got surrounded by the beastmen army, no words or orders came out from the throne room.

The soldiers and adventurers had to fight with all their strength to stop the beasts climbing the walls. The beastmen grown in numbers everyday, but the humans were only losing fighting force and numbers of the wounded was growing.

The citizens prayed everyday for a miracle to happen and save them from the devils that wanted to get inside to eat them. But it seems the gods had forgotten that they exist. No help from the gods and no help from their fellow humans in other nations was coming for Dragon Kingdom.

They are nothing but meat shields.

The soldiers upon the walls had all desperate faces. It seemed the beastmen army was preparing to attack again now. There was not enough food to feed the civilians and the soldiers were even more hungry. Now they had to fight again against these monsters.

"Damn the King! Damn all those nobles!" shouted angrily a soldier while taking off his helmet.

"It's not the time for that now. We have to fight... to the end." said another soldier with a sorrowful expression.

What will King Oliver the coward do anyway. He will not change this battle nor the entire beastman invasion. Soon the Dragon Kingdom will be enveloped by the beast and the last human stronghold in this nation will fall.

The soldiers and the adventurers were tired, stresed, desperate like there was no more hope. The beastmen army now started to march in the direction of the walls and soldiers prepared their bows to shoot them.

Loren, a young archer that had trained just a short time in the camps of the army, observed the trees around. There was wind today but now the trees were moving like they were about to break away from the ground.

Then he turned his eyes upon the sky. A tiny shadow was coming, but it was getting bigger and bigger at any second that approaches.

"Hey…

"Eh, what is it Loren?" asked his fellow soldier.

Loren pointed his finger at the sky and shouted.

"DRAGON!"

All the soldiers turned their eyes at the sky where Loren had pointed his finger. A large dragon with bluish dark scales was flying with an incredible speed and was heading at the beastmen army. If that dragon decide to attack the city, it's all over for them.

At the moment he was about to kiss the ground, the dragon released from his mouth purple fire upon the beastmen army. They screamed while being burned alive and the others spread like a swarm of spiders.

The soldiers of the Dragon Kingdom just saw the inferno that was occuring in front of their eyes and hid behind the walls. The dragon went where most of the beastmen stood together and unleashed hell on them.

The battle now took another course and turned into a complete one-sided massacre.

The eagle eyes of Loren saw an army approaching from the north-west. The the soldiers saw the army to. They ambushed the beastmen army started to slaughter them all to the last one of them.

Those soldiers were not normal. No human had the strength to cut a beastman in pieces. The legions were coming all over the places letting no beasman to run away from the battlefield.

The dragon keeps burning everything on his way and the soldiers just observed with their eyes wided and about 15 minutes the land was covered with blood and the corpses of the beastmen army.

The dragon finished his massacre and landed to march with the legions. Now the soldiers upon the walls though that it was their turn to be destroyed because they saw undead creatures those knights were using as mounts. Creatures that hates the living. They don't know how to deal with them.

There was someone in front of the army riding a white horse. The soldiers upon the walls were surprised because they know who that person is.

"Open the gates now!"

The soldiers that were near the gate did not know what was happening outside, but they obeyed the order and begin to open the iron gates.

The people inside the castle saw her now. She had long brown hair and wore a white armor. Only a few times the citizens of this city had seen her with this appearance.

She was the Dark Scale Dragon Lord, Draudillon Oriculus.

"Q-Queen Draudillon?"

"Her Majesty is not dead?"

The expressions on their faces were like seeing a dead person coming back to life. It was really her. Than all the citizens stepped back because the large dragon got inside the city.

"The city is a bit… gloomy." said the dragon.

The people were afraid because more undead warriors were coming inside and their queen was not making any move.

"Citizens, I am Draudillon Oriculus, your former queen, and I have come to save you all from this catastrophe that has been killing us for decades.

The citizens wided their eyes and tears begin to fall. It was the real her and has arrived in their darkest hour. It was like from a Dragon Lord, she had turned into an angel that has come to save their lives.

Many Death Warriors went inside the city to put it under control. They brought inside wagons with plenty of food and that brighten the hearts of the citizens. They had been eating nothing but maggoty bread for many days. The citizens started to bow to Draudillon but she stopped them.

"No, do not thank me. All the praises should go to his Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. If it wasn't for his brave warriors, I would have been dead. From now on we are all citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick."

The citizens did not mind the changes. If they will not experience anymore the nightmare of the Beastman invasion, they will accept Ainz Ooal Gown with their arms open.

"Soldiers!"

The human soldiers stood straight when they heard Draudillon.

"Led the knight of his Majesty to capture the nobles."

"They are all inside the palace, Lady Draudillon. None of them had gone outside for days" said one of the soldiers.

"Is that so? Well, that's perfect. Count Argoros, thank you."

"No, don't say that. We are comrades and serve the same lord. Now 15.000 Death Warriors will stay here to get things done. Me and General Esrald will remove the beastman hordes from this territory and take over the Beatman Kingdom."

"Vey good then, I wish you a good day, Count Argoros."

"Mmh"

The undead dragon nodded and flight to the sky. Draudillon with her Death Warriors rode to the Dragon Palace to capture the fake king and the nobles that had infected this city. She was not anymore that weak woman with that childish form.

Now she was strong and finally proud, and all this thanks to Sorcerer King. She had seen Ainz when he went to see his citizens. He cared about them and they all loved him. All those undead citizens had the same story like the citizens of the Dragon Kingdom. They were hunted by monsters, humans or demihuman. She was surprised that Ainz did not go on purging humanity for what they did to his fellow undead. But no. He thinks that there is still good in this world, and he will build that perfect world.

Seeing Ainz doing all these miracles made Draudillion to have feelings for him, but she was not sure about that. He has Zesshi as a wife and Vrakulina as a concubine. But, one day. One day she will tell him her feelings.

Draudillon went inside the palace with the Death Warriors and checked many rooms till they reached the throne room, but there was no one there.

She saw a maid and asked. "Where are they? Oliver and the nobles?"

She was confused and surprised seeing the former queen alive but she was scared from those undead warriors.

"The-They are eating?" the maid bowed deeply.

Draudillon know where to go. She was born here and Oliver took it as his home. This now belong only to Ainz and no one else. She braced her sword tight. Draudillon wanted to kill him.

She reached the door. Voices, laughter and toasts could be heard. She moved and ordered two Death Warrior to open the door.

The two undead warriors, opened the door roughly and went inside. The nobles quickly got up from their chairs with their mouth still with oil from the chicken they were eating. They were watching around the soldiers that has sudden enter inside and interrupted their dinner.

"What do you think you are doing you fools?" shouted Oliver.

The mysterious warriors did not say anything.

"Who gave you order to interrupt my dinner with the nobles?

The nobles saw them with their heads high, but none of them were asking "Are these knights even ours?" They just felt bad about their chicken being cooled.

"It was me?"

The woman in armor entered inside the room. The eyes of nobles went wide open from the shock. It was her. The woman that they thought for dead, Draudillon Oriculus. They did not know what to say. It was unbelievable for someone like her to survive in that cursed land.

"You...you can't be… you supposed to be dead!" said Oliver shocked.

"Surprise." said Draudillon.

"No… you are not anymore the queen of this nation. I am King Oliver! Guards arrest her!"

None of them were moving. Oliver was confused at the beginning but now he understood that these soldiers were not part of his guards. He had never seen before that dark armor. A chill was crawling behind his back and sweat was beginning to show up on his forehead.

"Death Warriors, capture these nobles!"

With the command of Draudillon, the Death Warriors grabbed the nobles like sacs. Their screams echoed through the hallways of the palace. All the nobles will taste the beautiful land of Katze Plains and also the deep dungeons of the Supreme Castle.

King Oliver was making steps backs slowly and Draudillon with a Death Warrior were approaching closely.

Li-Listen, I-I'm really sorry. Here, take the crown your Majesty. It has always belonged to you. Please forgive me! I will help you rebuild your Kingdom, m-my queen!

Oliver's body was shivering from terror. He took the crown from the head and reached out his hands to give it to Draudillon. He was so afraid to be dragged like a rag by the warrior so he hoped to find a bit of kindness from the queen.

Draudillon was simply disgusted by this fool. She turned her back and saw the sword on her belt. She was thinking of using it but this was given to her by Ainz himself. She did not want to dirty it with the blood of this scumbag.

The Death Warrior showed her his gothic long sword. He was telling her to use his sword.

Draudillon grabbed the weapon of the Death Warrior and with a slash she cut the head of Oliver. It fell on the floor with the crown and the rest of the body after that. The blood spread around the room like a river.

This was the first person she had killed, and it felt good because this person was nothing but a low life form.

"Good job." praised the Death Warrior.

"Thank you."

Draudillon returned the sword to the undead warrior. That was far heavier than her sword given by Ainz. He then took the body and the head leaving Dradillon alone.

"This land is ready in your service your Majesty, hmhm."

**Smoking Marlboro while writing this DEADASS!**


	31. Chapter 30: Freedom

_E-Rantel_

Ramposa returned quickly to the fortress city with some nobles and the rest of the warriors of the Warrior Captain. The fast trip was not good for his heart but with those monsters behind them he did not care about his health.

The citizens were surprised looking at Ramposa returning so quickly from the battlefield without his guardian and the army in his back. It made them think that war was lost. Many families in E-Rantel felt sad about their relatives that did not return alive.

The King had lowered his head looking at the cup of water. His eyes were full of tears but he could not let them fall.

How did this happen?

That question was in his head all the time. It was supposed to be a small skirmish and returned home. But who had thought that this will turn into a nightmare? Who had thought that the Empire would bring the legions of hell and the devil himself on the battlefield. No, that can't be called a battlefield. It was a slaughterhouse. He had sent his soldiers(peasants) on the hands of the butchers.

He had just doomed his kingdom. That army might be marching to this city by now and he was standing here. What can he do? He is just a mere old man that can't even walk properly.

"_Gazef…"_

It was impossible for his loyal Warrior-Captain to survive in that hellscape. Even his son might be inside the stomach of the beast that captured him. That carnage was the beginning of the end for the Kingdom.

Suddenly inside the room came the Vice-Captain. He had been outside in the walls to observe if the enemy was advancing here.

"Your Majesty, we saw three armored dragons flying near the city. The enemy is marching here, we must leave E-Rantel."

The nobles that were silent all this time gasped in shock. The enemy had dragons their ranks. What can be worse than that? On the other hand, Raeven had changed the horse to go immediately to his wife and son.

"And when they reach the capital? Where to escape next?" asked the King with sadness.

The Vice-Captain lowered his head. He was the King, he is supposed to protect the citizens and not run away like a coward, but this time was different. The heroism will be crushed in front of that army.

"Your Majesty, we have made an oath. We will protect the ruler of this land no matter what danger lies in our way."

That loylty was wasted on him, but he had to listen to the man.

"Fine then. Let's go." said Ramposa while raising.

They went outside and took their horses to ride to Re Estize.

Ramposa felt wrong to leave the people of this city like this. They are as important as those of Re Estize, but this will be the first city to be invaded by the enemy. He hoped with all his heart for them to stay strong.

Rampos III disappeared from E-Rantel without notice, leaving the city at the mercy of fate.

* * *

The city guards upon the walls were looking at a massive army coming at the direction of E-Rantel. They were more than twenty thousand. The city guards thought they were lucky for not going to Katze Plains to fight the knights, but to think the war will come here was unbelievable. There were 260 soldiers in this city and they can not fight an army like this.

The only way for survival was to surrender without fighting, but the enemy had in their ranks undead, goblins, beastmen, elves and… humans. How can the humans work together with those creatures? It made no sense for the city guards. The citizens were alarmed from the bell of the tower and all went inside their homes.

The army stopped their march near the gates of E-Rantel and were not afraid if the soldiers upon the walls shoot them with arrows.

In front of the army, upon a black war-horse was a female in dark armor. She was a young girl with blonde hair tied into a braid and had lightly fair skin.

She looked upon the walls and shouted.

"Soldiers of E-Rantel, I am General Enri Emmot of Carne Fortress. This land now is a territory of the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick Ainz Ooal Gown! I Enri Emmot, order you to open the gates!" declared the young general.

The soldiers were stuck like statues and did not know what to do. This was an order from the new lord and if they don't open the gates…

"Will the undead kill us?"

Someone that had a higher position, asked her out of fear. He really did not want to talk because he is nothing but a commoner. He had never been in this situation.

An undead that had crown upon his head, came forth. The soldiers started to shiver from fear.

"We are not barbarians. We swear in the name of the Supreme One that we will not harm the innocent. Our lord wants to rule this land peacefully and bring an end to the nobles that has sent you to war all these years, so please open the gates."

The soldiers looked at each other. He said to bring an end to the nobles? That was like a dream coming to life. They all hated the nobles, so if the words of this undead are to be trusted, then they would not be worried anymore about the nobles coming to their homes and sending them to Katze Plains.

"All right, we will open the gates."

Actually, they need an approval from the mayor of this city, Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier, but it will be rude to let such army to wait outside.

The soldiers opened the gates and the army started to marche inside the city. Some citizens had come outside their homes to see them. The undead warriors and the demihumans scared them, but at last there were a lot of humans and elves that looked like knights in dark armor.

The adventurers that has slayed many goblins in their career, now they were seeing a regular army of 5,000 goblins. They did not know what to say. All the goblins had awesome gear and the beastmen had powerful magic weapons.

The demihumans are known to eat humans, but these here were completely different. They had the aura of true warriors like the undead knights that were marching after them.

"Ah, I'm glad we did not use force."

The one who spoke was a boy with short, bowl-cut blonde hair that covers half his face. He wore as a magic caster and stood near Enri. He joined Enri as soon as she told him about the Supreme Being and his plans. And now, he was her husband...

Enri was strong, because she was trained by the Death Knights and Crypt Lord to be a warrior and a great general. Because of her hard training, she was able to summon an army of 5,000 goblins. And Ainz was shocked from the secret of the Horn of the Goblin General that he and all YGGDRASIL players considered a trash item. For this achievement, Enri was praised by the Sorcerer King.

E-Rantel now was in complete control of Nazarick as the flags of Re Estize fell and the crimson flags of the Sorcerer Kingdom rises. There was no resistance that will try to stop them.

Some priests of the four gods were staring at Enri and Nfirea with angry faces. Enri did not accept this, she owned them nothing.

Suddenly a priest could not wait anymore and yelled at Enri.

"HERETIC!"

And the other priests followed him, but not the citizens, they did not want to anger the new lord of the land.

But the priests shut their mouth because the soldiers had bought some wood boxes and were leaving them near the doors of the poor families. Members of the families opened those boxes and what they found inside was food and some gold coins from Nazarick Kingdom.

Their faces, from confused, turned to surprised and happy faces. Their former ruler had never done this before. They all started to respect Enri and Ainz Ooal Gown, but the priest could not stay calm.

"Don't accept anything from these heretics!"

Now the citizens were annoyed from the old fool, but they could not say anything to him because he was the one who use healing magic when they or the children are sick, but it was not the time to act like that. It was winter and they will starve if they don't take the food that was given from the new king.

"What is your problem?!"

Enri dismounted from her horse and went to the priest.

"You are a traitor of humanity!"

"How?"

"Because you have brought all these abominations in our lands! You have betrayed humanity siding with the undead! The gods will not forget this- you will be judged Enri Emmot!"

"Gods you say- Where were the gods when the knights of the Slane Theocracy attacked my village… slaughtered the villagers of Carne… killed my parents in front of me and my little sister?

"WHERE?!"

The priest was shocked from the killing intent of the young general and stepped back.

"The Slane Theocracy is supposed to protect humanity, but they are nothing but a bunch of bastards who massacre villagers at night and cry them in the morning!

"Only one true GOD descended from the heavens and saved our villages from doom, and he was the Supreme One Ainz Ooal Gown! You are nothing but a worm! Get the fuck out of here!

The priest has become wet from fear and terror. This girl was someone that he should not mess with. He turned and ran away with the other priests.

Many citizens begin to come near Enri.

"Thank you very much!"

They begin to respect her and Ainz for their generosity, giving them food, bed sheets and money. The can ask nothing more.

"Think nothing of it. A great future awaits us."

* * *

_Arwintar_

In the new territory of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick, the situation was calm at the beginning. The citizens were on the road cheering for the arrival of the knights but they were surprised by the new army. The flags of the Empire were nowhere to be seen. The knights were holding crimson flags that belonged to Nazarick Kingdom.

After establishing Arwintal under their control, then things begin to wild. The Death Warrior were running on the streets and the citizens did not know why, but they understood that latter. The soldiers were arresting nobles and criminals.

With some information from the citizens who were willing to work with the Death Warriors, they were able to find the unwanted rats.

A group of knights and Death Warriors were walking on a neighborhood. In front of them, was a young man. He was leading the soldiers somewhere. After five minute, the young man stopped in front of a building and pointed his finger.

"Here it is."

The Death Warrior approached and knocked harshly at the door. He knocked one more time and someone inside opened the door slowly and not completely.

"H-how can I help you gentlemen?"

"Come to light."

The man with thin black hair came out as the undead warrior ordered.

"What kind of business are you doing here?" asked the Death Warrior.

"W-We make b-bread and sell it to the stores."

The man was shaking from fear and was having trouble with his voice. The crimson points of the Death Warrior were staring at his soul.

"I don't see smoke coming out of the chimney."

"I-It's a d-day off."

"Oh, and what are you doing here then?"

"I-I am…

The man did not know what to say. His mind was going crazy and his legs could not hold him.

The Death Warrior grabbed him from the shirt and pushed him at the knights. He gave a nod the others and went inside. There was a reception at the entrance and this did not look like a bread oven but more like a hotel.

They climbed the stairs and opened the first door with force. There was only a bed and a shelf inside. Upon the bed lay a female. The Death Warrior came closer to see her clearly and remove the bed sheet. The girl had her ears cut that told him that she was an elf. Her body was skinny from malnutrition and looked like a corpse.

But the Death Warrior felt another presence inside the room. He checked under the bed and saw a naked body.

"Come out you little fucker!"

He grabbed the person from the leg. It was a man and he was screaming to escape from the warrior.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I'm a noble!"

"Even better."

The Death Warrior grabbed his head and hit it on the shelf breaking it. The head of the man was covered in blood but he was still alive. He still was begging not to hurt him.

"Get him to prison!"

The human knight immediately obeyed and captured the man. There were some other customers that were captured in the other rooms. The Death Warrior took the she elf and covered her with the bed sheet. They came out from the brothel with all the elf slaves.

On the two sides of the street, the citizens felt bad for the abused elves. Now they could see the dark side of Arwintar and understood why the Death Warriors were running like beasts. The citizens had nothing but respect for the gentle undead and their new King who was trying to remove the "disease".

A Nazgul was patrolling the streets towards an area that contained a variety of shops. The citizens stayed away from him. His aura was more fighting than that of the Death Warriors. He checked all the narrow alleys if there were serious problems.

Now he stopped at an inn called "The Singing Apple Pavilion". From the outside, it seemed a bit outdated, but the interior was surprisingly tidy and in good condition.

When the lone Nazgul got inside the bar, all the client froze like someone turned off with an off button. For some simple citizens was not a problem. They just stared at the lone undead on time and then turn to drink. But for the workers was a trouble. Many of them were being arrested for doing illegal and dirty jobs. The were about to leave this profession and find another job that will not put them in a bad situation. The workers hoped for the undead to leave the bar.

Suddenly, the Nazgul walked towards a table because something had captured his attention. There he saw three girls, but something was wrong here. The girls were staying on the floor like pets waiting for the owner. Their clothes were made from the plainest fabrics available. The girls were shocked by undead that was coming towards them.

"What are you doing there?"

The Nazgul was trying to make a normal voice.

"W-We are waiting m-master Uzruth."

The one who answered was the pink-haired girl.

_Master… Hold one._

The Nazgul approached closer and saw ears of the girls. They were cut. This meant only one thing.

"Get up."

"B-But master will-"

"I said, get up!"

The girls obeyed and raised on their feet. They did not know what will happen and were shivering by his presence. The endless darkness on that hood was scary.

"Come after me."

As they begin to walk, a harsh voice was heard inside the bar. All the clients turned their heads where the voice came from. But the elves know that terrible voice very well.

"Who told to move slaves?!"

The one who shouted was a man with combed back light blonde hair pulled into a top knot with a ponytail flowing under the wire holding back his hair and sharp focused eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt which parts just over the stomach, with white trousers and midnight black armor plates with gold trims. His armor pieces were lightweight to allow freer motion, and as a swordsman, carries a nagamaki with a tassel at the end.

"We-We a-apologize!"

The girls know how ruthless their master Erya Uzruth is. There will be a harsh punishment for them. The elves had lowered their heads deep, but Erya will not show mercy. For disobeying his orders, he will beat them.

Erya walked towards the elves and raised his hand to hit them, but suddenly he was not able to move his hand. He turned his head and saw the armored hand of the undead creature with a hood that had grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you? Release me now!" shouted Erya while trying to free his arm.

"So you are the slave owner huh?"

Erya could not stand anymore and grabbed his sword with the other hand. He hit the undead on his neck, but his sword got broken. The eyes of Erya and everyone in the inn went wide from what they saw. They thought that he will be cut, but no. The pieces of the sword were on the floor.

"I-Impossible! What kind of martial art is that?"

The Nazgul was undead, but truthfully he was tired from his crap. He released his arm and punched Erya hard on the stomach.

"Guuuaahhh!"

And again, the Nazgul hit Erya on the back making him to fall on the floor. The client were all gasped in surprise what they had witnesses. Two Death Warriors entered inside to see what was happening here.

"Get this filth out of my sight!"

"Yes lieutenant."

The Death Warriors immediately captured Erya and went outside to sent him on the prison and later to sent him and the others to Katze Plains.

The three elves stood there shocked and waiting what happens next.

"Come after me." spoke the undead with a calm voice.

The elves followed him outside the inn.

"W-What will h-hapen to us m-master?"

The one with blue hair spoke with a shaky voice. They thought that he was their master now.

"I am not you master, and you are not slaves anymore. I am sending you to the others to feed you. Latter we will give you a house so you can live peacefully."

The eyes of the elves were filled with tears. Not tears of sadness or joy but just tears. For ages their life had been a torture. They were nothing but a piece of meat to pleasure their master or meat shield when they went to work on dangerous missions.

Now, the one who saved them were not their fellow elves, half elves or humans. But by a being that is known to hate life. Finally they can walk without fear in the road or without someone with a whip on their backs.

The elven slaves are free.


	32. Chapter 31

_Sutton Village_

A little girl was playing outside with some flowers. Her parents were inside, because there is not very much work to do in winter. But the playful spirit of the little girl could not stay inside the dark house. Her parents were worried sometimes, because some hungry monsters might come out from the forest and attack her, but something like that has not occurred in a long time.

The girl was creating a beautiful crown with white flowers. It was really strange that she had found flowers at this season, but from the curiosity she was able to find some to complete her crown.

Suddenly, a cold wind slammed on her face and the trees around the forest were shaking by it. She turned her blue eyes at the grey sky and saw some mighty creatures flying. She now about them from the tales that her mother had told her.

"Dragons!"

She raised and opened her arms imitating them and imagining herself flying upon the sky. Actually, everyone would have shut themselves inside the house because dragons are the most dangerous predators that one could face, but the little girl did not fear them. She thought them as beautiful and mighty creatures that rule the skies and the mountains.

Then she turned her eyes on the road, because she hears noises like pieces metal crushing on the ground. Her eyes widened what she saw. It was a massive endless army that was coming from the south east.

As the army marched near her, she was amazed by their armor and the crimson flags they hold in their hands. For the others inside their homes that were looking from the window, it was frightening but the girl did not move and stayed watching them with her mouth open.

Someone approached the little girl slowly. She was a woman with white hair, pale skin and wore dark leather armor. The girl keeps looking at her as the woman approaches. Her parents had come out from the house to take the girl inside, but they did not move because of that woman.

The little girl was staring at the crimson eyes of the female warrior. The woman was looking down at the little girl, but she reached her hands to give the crown that she had made with flowers. The woman was surprised for a second, but she took the crown and put it upon her head.

"So beautiful! You are a princess!"

The little girl told her with a cheerful voice. Because of her sweet words, the female warrior smiled and her sharp fangs could be seen. She put her hand on her small bag and took a pouch. She gave it to the little girl and patted her head, then she went away to march with the dark army.

Her parents quickly took their daughter and embraced her, telling her not to stay close to that army.

"Mommy! Daddy! That beautiful lady, gave me this."

The father took the pouch and opened it. Both the parents were frozen looking at the pouch. Inside it had some gold coins and jewels. They both stared at each other, and then at their daughter. With this treasure, they could build a new nice house or find a place in the city and still have excessive money.

Very strange how things turn out like this…

* * *

The army had successfully conquer four large cities. They were the City-Fortress E-Rantel, E-Pespel, E-Libera and Re-Bluemalashull. Right now the other armies were marching to take over the Port-City of Re-Ulovale that was on the north and the City of Re-Boulorel that was located north-east from the capital.

Those who tried to fight the forces of Nazarick were destroyed immediately and the citizens were afraid to revolt against the invaders. The enemy were the undead but the Adventurer Guilds did not dare to intervene so they stayed neutral because the Nazarick forces were not hurting the citizens, but were capturing the nobles and the criminals that cultivated drugs.

One each city and town, were put on the office the intelligent undead like scholars Night Lich's, Elder Lich's and Vampires. The temples of the Four Gods were not disturbed by the army, but they did not like to be ruled by non-humans, but still they stood calm and let the new rulers to do their work.

The capital Re Estize was being surrounded from every corner. Soon the city of Re-Lobell and E-Asenaru will be one the hands of the Nazarick and that will be the end of this weak old Kingdom.

Ainz observed the Village of Sutton. It reminded him moments with Tsuare and the fat noble. That was the time when his thoughts were changing. He hoped for the fat pig to be still alive, because hell awaits him and all the nobles. But about their children, Ainz was not sure what to do with them. They were innocent, and it was not their fault for the foolishness of their parents.

His loyal demon lord Wrath, had suggested to take them all and change their race from humans to demons. Thus they will grow loyal and will not remember their past. Ainz still did not like that idea but it was better than killing them just because they were children of the nobles.

He thought this village to be turned into a town in a few years but nothing had changed. "As expected from the nobles." thought Ainz.

Around Ainz were many high level undead, demons and angels to protect him even from a pleb. He saw the undead subordinates. They all had the same appearance, but not the Death Empresses. They had the same skin color but looked different from each other

_Hmm, maybe because they are undead humanoids..._

For example, Nualia before transforming into a Death Empress, she was a level 25 ghoul female, but she was intelligent like an Elder Lich. Because of her rarity, she drew Ainz attention and she was perfect to be transformed as a Death Empress.

He saw the Evil Lords behind him. Some of them were the same as the Evil Lords that were left in Katze Plains. But something was not right here.

"_Strange…_

"Wrath."

"Yes, my Lord."

The demon lord walked near Ainz.

"Have you noticed something strange at the Succubus demons and the Angels?" asked Ainz with a small voice for the reason to not be heard by the others.

The demon lord observed them to find out what was bothering his master. Everything seemed fine. Some had serious faces when they saw Wrath looking at them, but most of them were smiling with each other because of the successful invasion.

"Sorry my Lord, I am not seeing anything strange." answered Wrath.

"If I summon another Evil Lord Wrath, it will have the same appearance as you, right?"

"Yes, but…

Wrath again observed the Angels and the Succubus demons. All of them were different in appearance, high, armor and priest robes. How? Wrath did not understand that. The power of his master is majestic.

"I see the problem, my Lord."

"No, no, that is not a problem. But it is... strange."

As soon as Ainz discovered how to summon angels and demons permanently, he had been summoning them non stop and didn't noticed how they were different from each other in appearance.

"There must be a secret behind this, my Lord."

"_Maybe it is because of this world that has changed my summons. Hmm... Fluder… Fluder is very old. He must know something."_

"Fluder, come here for a moment."

"Yes Supreme One!"

The Overlord Wise Man with the majestic white robe that was riding a Soul Eater, approached his master. The three of them now were very close so they will not be heard from the others.

"Now Fluder, you see the Succubus demons and the Angels look different in appearance. Do you know something about it?"

Fluder saw them while touching his chin with his skeletal fingers, because it was a habit when he had his beard in his mortal days.

"Hmm, I don't know about the angels, my Lord. But for the Succubus, they are different because there exists a realm called Demon World. So, I guess they are summoned from that place." explained Fluder.

"I see, I see...

Ainz was not sure if this realm exist because the inhabitants of the New World say so. But, nobody knows. When he was a human, he did not believe in fantasies like being isekai'd, so this Demon World or even Heaven might exist.

"Thank you Fluder. You may return."

Fluder bowed his skull and returned where he was before.

"Should we ask Kuro and Saphir, my Lord?" spoke Wrath.

"I will talk to them about this another time. For now, let's focus on Re Estize."

"As you say, my Lord."

He could not ask such a thing now. His summons are loyal and will give their life for him. Every ruler will want subordinates like that.

But Ainz forgot about this topic, because he could see them.

The walls of Re Estize…

* * *

The citizens of Re Estize has been warned by the surviving nobles about the armies of monsters that were coming here. First the city was filled with panic and thought they are going to be massacred like the Royal Army in Katze Plains.

Evileye and the other adventurers were trying to calm them, because the city was about to fall into chaos. The citizens were running in every direction. The mothers had embraced their children. Some others had lost the will to do anything and awaited death to come.

What is the Sorcerer Kingdom?

This is what Evileye wanted to know. It happened so fast. They were invading the Kingdom in every second. She was trying to find survivors from the battle, but nobody was alive, only some warriors of Gazef Stronoff and some nobles.

She saw the sky had turned dark and the birds were leaving elsewhere. It was a message about the coming of the enemy.

The Vice Captain arrived inside the capitol, and Evileye run to talk with him. The man was very tired from being for a long time traveling upon a horse.

"Vice Captain, where is sir Stronoff?" asked Evileye.

"Captain stayed behind to buy us time because there was an enemy following the King. That was the last time were saw him."

"But-But what is this Kingdom that is trying to invade us?"

"It's called the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. Two month ago arrived a message from the Empire. It said about an ultimatum for the King. If he does not submit Re Estize to Nazarick there will be war."

"What are they?"

Evileye asked with a curious and anxious expression. The Empire is an ally of this Nazarick Kingdom, so she hoped for them to not be monsters as the nobles said.

"I was there when I saw him... the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. It was a terrifying undead monster and had an endless army of horrible powerful monsters that crushed our army. I still can't believe how this happened. It was like a nightmare."

"That's...

"I'm sorry miss Evileye, but I have to return to the palace."

The man did let not her to finish her word and started riding to Valencia Palace.

This is bed. The undead was coming here. There are so many innocent civilians here. Are they going to be all massacred? Will this be the end for the human race?

With an unimaginable speed, many dragons appeared upon the city flying, bringing strong winds that created dust in the street of the city. Dragon with armor, this was new for Evileye. Truly they were Dragon Knights.

Evileye shocked when she saw an ultra large object that was floating in the sky. It had put the city in almost complete darkness. The citizens were astonished by its might.

"Is that the legendary...

It was a mighty ship with sails. It was black as the night and at the beginning of the deck it had a statue of a beautiful goddess.

"Ghost Ship!"

She had heard the legend of this ship that haunt the Katze Plains, but she did not imagine it like this. It did not deserve the title Ghost Ship. No, it is way too beautiful to be called like that.

The name of this colossal ship was The Black Pearl. The people on the streets were amazed by its beauty.

Only Evileye noticed ropes coming out from the ship and from it appeared hundreds of armored soldiers. They landed near the gate of the city, and the citizens did not know how to act. Run away, or stay watch.

Some of them went to open the gates and the others turned to the citizens.

"Move away from the streets! The Supreme One is coming!" shouted the Death Warrior.

Evileye observed them giving orders. They were undead… but intelligent and stronger than adamantite adventurers.

"Hey shorty, we were looking for you."

Her teammates arrived. Even they were surprised by the mighty ship.

"What are they trying to do?" asked Lakyus.

"Someone is coming! Someone powerful beyond imagination!"

They all turned their eyes at the gates. The first thing they heard, were the sounds of iron boots, that told them about the coming of the army.

As the the Black Pearl begin to move to bring some light on the streets of Re Estize, Evileye saw at the entrance of the gates many crimson points and then they revealed themselves.

"By the Gods!"

It was an endless army of darkness marching inside the human city. They were holding crimson flags with a strange crest in the middle. These were the flags of Nazarick Kingdom.

Some of them climbed up to the walls and brought down the flags of Re Estize and put the flags of Nazarick in their place.

It frightened Evileye because all these soldiers were legendary undead that are very rare to be seen. And here they were, thousands upon thousands of them marching before their eyes.

It's like the armies in legends and now they were becoming reality. With fear in their eyes, the citizens watched the black parade of the monsters.

There were so many soldiers with different armor. Some were bulky undead that had rotted faces and full body armor with sharp spikes and huge shields. Some others looked like knights with black armor from head to toe and gothic longsword.

"_Could they be behind the vampire invasion?"_

This question popped inside the head of Evileye. The reason was because of hundreds of vampires that were marching there, but they look so different from the vampires of that night. Most of them looked like humans and elves like herself with no ugly twisted faces and disgusting grey skin.

After the dark army passed, two other small armies arrived inside. They were divided in two lines.

One the left side were different creatures of power that made Evileye to remember the old days. They had bat wings, snake or dragon-like tails, some had scales over the body and some just normal skin.

Leading these creatures was a woman with tan skin, short white hairs and golden eyes. Bat wing could be seen behind her back and on her head, two black horns protruding crookedly. She wore a black bikini armor and was holding a cruel looking halberd on her hands. She was an absolute beauty and there were some other beautiful demones like her in that line.

"_Demon Gods?"_

There was no doubt about it. These creatures of chaos and destruction were demons and devils, but they were different from 200 years ago. They all had a killer and cruel aura that looked so powerful in the eyes of Evileye.

But everyone gasped in surprise when they saw the beings on the right line. The aura they spread was pure and divine. One their back they had wings with white feathers Some had two, some had four and some had six of them. Most of them had humanoid faces but some looked like demihumans.

Leading them was someone that shocked Blue Rose and some other adventurers that fought the vampires of that night. The beauty had long white hair, blue eyes like the ocean and two white wings on her back. She was wearing a silver-golden armor and a short white skirt. From foot to knee, she wore golden poleyns, greaves and sabatons. Upon her head could be seen a halo that shone like the sun.

"Its her!" shouted Lakyus.

It was definitely her. The one that saved the capital of Re Estize. The angel of divine power was leading her fellow angels. But the real question was… Why with them?

"What is she doing with the demons and the undead?!"

Lakyus could not believe her eyes. The beautiful angelic maidens were on the side of Nazarick Kingdom. It has never been heard before about angels, demons, undead working together. Divine-Chaos-Death.

Sacrilege.

This violate or misure what is regarded as sacred. Without noticing, Lakyus was approaching the angel.

"_What is she doing?!" _screamed Evileye inside.

The Angel stopped her advance and turned her eyes at Lakyus.

"Your Holiness... Why? Why are you with those abominations? Angels are supposed to protect humanity from those monsters, not join them. Are they holding you and the other angels hostages?"

The angel now had an angry face, like she was about to explode. Lakyus could feel the divine aura slamming against her face. She did not mean to offend the holy angel, but she needed answers. The angel came near Lakyus staring at her with cold eyes.

"And who decided that we angels should protect humanity?"

Lakyus gulped "The-The G-Gods-"

"Didn't I told you that night? You believe in idols and imaginary gods. They were nothing but some strong mortals that pitied the humans, and they decided to worship them as gods. But in the end, they were just some mere mortals and died of old age. They do not exist in the Realm of Heaven where I come from, Six or Four or whatever you mortals worship."

Lakyus was frozen like a statue with her eyes wide open while listening to the words of the holy angel.

"There is only one being that rule upon Heaven, Earth and Hell. We angels only serve the Supreme Being. It was he that ordered me to save the city from those lesser vampires."

"Wh-Who is this Su-Supreme Being?" asked Lakyus with a shivering voice.

The angel had grin on her face and turned her head at the gates.

"He is the God of Life and Death. The Supreme Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown!"

The Great One arrived inside the city. All who saw him lost the power of speech. All the citizens shuddered uncontrollably from what they were seeing. They feel an overwhelming power radiating from and undead being that was riding a demonic war-horse with red eyes and horns.

It was Ainz Ooal Gown. The aura of death floated around this mighty being. Other powerful entities surrounded him that will slay anyone who touch their lord. On his right, was riding a beautiful woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. One side of her hair was silver, while the other half was black. On her back she was holding a war-scythe.

"_She is a human?"_

The girl near Ainz was a living being, that what Evileye thought. There was another beautiful woman on the left side. She had silver hair, pale skin and crimson eyes wearing a black dress. The woman was a vampire called Vrakulina Marxus Leka.

Staring at Ainz, did not do her good, as it electrified her entire body. The power that spread from his form was out of this world. It looked like a hurricane enveloping the entire world. The angel was right about her master.

Ainz Ooal Gown is a God.

The Angel was staring at her master with a red face and followed him, leaving Lakyus with her mouth open.

In the area that was empty landed the mightiest beings in the world.

"_Even the Dragon Lords serve him! This says how powerful the Sorcerer King is to put the dragons under his command. I wonder if Platinum Dragon Lord is watching this."_

To command lesser wyverns is one thing, but to rule over the Dragon Lords, that are the most prideful beings in the world is unbelievable. The frighted citizens were compressed at the walls of their homes to let the gigantic beings to pass.

The world cannot go against such a foe. It was impossible to have just a little victory. They will be destroyed without starting anything.

"_Huh?!"_

Evileye's body started to shiver even being an undead. And the reason was because Ainz Ooal Gown had stopped and was staring at her.

Why?

Does he know she was a vampire?

Evileye felt so small in front of this God. Because of fear, Evileye bowed her head before the Sorcerer King. His aura was absolute dominant and she could not resist it.

Her gesture shocked Blue Rose and the other citizens around. After that, the citizens followed the short adventurer and bowed their heads, accepting the undead King.

"How does this city look Zesshi?"

The others heard for the first time the deep voice of the Sorcerer King. The voice that belongs to an almighty God. But, to Evileye, it sounded similar to the voice of that strong hero.

"A bit gloomy, I think. But now that is under your rule, it will become as mighty as the Supreme City, my love."

From her charming smile and the way she spoke to the King, it told everyone the girl was his wife and their Queen, but even the other woman might be his wife too.

"Oh really? Well then, let's bright it."

Evileye did not understand what he meant with "let's bright it". She did not like the way he said it but...

The Sorcerer King waved his hand, and the dark grey clouds disappeared from the sky. The sun shone upon the city and the temperature became warm.

All the people gasped in surprise. They had no words to describe this moment. It looked like the end of spring and the coming of summer. Even with the undead armies around, the city felt so alive, like it has been born just now. It was like Ainz Ooal Gown had told those clouds to move away because they were annoying him.

_Was that… [Control Weather]?_

[Control Weather] was a 6th tier spell that can manipulate the weather. Evileye was sure that it was this spell the Sorcerer King used to remove the clouds.

Ainz, Zesshi and Vrakulina dismounted from their horses and started to walk on the streets of Re Estize. In both sides of the streets, the Death Warriors had lined up and raised their flags for the King and Queens.

From the miracle of the Sorcerer King, many citizens had come out from their houses or were looking from their windows.

Evileye quickly ran in the small streets to reach where Ainz was heading. His voice and his presence made her to follow him. It still reminded her the dark hero.

Ainz and his wives stopped at the plaza. He reached a place that everyone could see him. The Dragon Lords stood proud behind him.

"Dear citizens, please come closer."

Without thinking about it, they all came closer a few meters. The citizens were all calm and did not spoke a word.

"First things first... Please accept our heartfelt sympathies on the loss of your loved ones in that war. I know you will not forgive me. Some of you hate and fear me for what I am. But I really don't care! I will do my best to help all the poor families that are in penury."

The citizen never thought a king apologizing for killing his enemies on the battlefield. And that was coming from an undead being.

"For decades, the nobles had treated you all like garbage. They took the villagers with force to war, leaving their families behind, and those products that you make , gets taken by the nobles to fill their belly."

"Your taxes go into their pockets and they spend them to build their own houses. Oh, they are not simply houses, but large residences…

"Ah, here they are- Welcome, welcome."

The Death Warriors brought the nobles before Ainz. They were all upon donkeys and half striped. Their mouth was covered with a rags so they could not scream all the way here. Except Raeven, all the great nobles were here, even prince Barbo. The citizens touched they mouth with hands to hold the laughter.

The warriors, dismounted the nobles from the donkeys and presented them before the Great One. Ainz gave a nod to his servant to remove the rags from their mouth. Now the nobles could breathe freely and were looking at Ainz with horrified eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked the dominant voice of Ainz.

"Please! Please, I am Prince Barbo of Re Estize Kingdom! Please release me! My father will give anything!" shouted Barbo. His eyes were full of fear and terror.

The Sorcerer King clapped his hands slowly and walking around Barbo.

"You heard that my dare citizens, he thinks that his title will set him free."

Ainz stared at Barbo with his dreadful eyes.

"You and your old man own nothing. You and the rats around you, don't get to choose. You are all equally worthless."

"But this is not fair! We are nobles! We have worth!"

The one who shouted was the young Marquis Pespea, and many other nobles started to wail supporting him.

"Yes! We are more worthy than these commoners!" shouted Marquis Boullope

The citizens gave a cold look at the nobles. Even in that state, they don't want to accept they are lost. But they feared if the Sorcerer King will accept them.

"Hahaha, I don't think that's the right way to spell, "worthless". Listen, I don't like to use this word because I hated, but... you fall in a category lower than slaves. You are… objects. Yes, that's right, just object to do whatever I want with them."

The nobles were frozen on the ground when they heard him. They now understand the words equally worthless. They are to be tossed around like true objects they were.

"You, you can't do this to us!"

"Oh, yes I can."

"Hiiiii, He-Help us! Do something you commoners!

Despair had fallen upon the nobles and tears were coming from their eyes. They will be executed soon. The citizens were looking at them with angry faces.

"How amusing the way you squeal like pigs you are. You thought that I will choose scum like you before these hard working citizens? Oh no, that will be only a dream for you. I'm not like that old weak coward that is hiding in his castle."

"Please I will give you anything! Please don't kill me!"

Marquis Blumrush, the man that will betray his own family for a gold coin, bagged in front of Ainz for mercy.

"Everything you owned in the past, the gold and mythril mines belong to my Kingdom. All your wealth will be given to the poor families, so you are broke."

"I think it's time, my love."

"You are right, my dare Zesshi, but i'm not going to kill them, not even my knights will do it."

The citizens stared at Ainz dumbfounded. They did not understand what he meant by that. The corrupted fools deserve to die.

The crimson points of Ainz, lit up.

"It will be you, my citizens."

Silence fell upon them. They still did not understand the Sorcerer King.

"I'm giving you a chance to take that sweet-revenge."

The Death Warriors turned the nobles at the citizens. They were hesitating for a moment.

"The people that had destroyed your life are in front of you. Take revenge, my citizens. It's yours!

There were no movements for a moment, but from the crowd came out a teenage boy. He grabbed a stone from the ground and approached Marquis Boullope. He looked at the noble with killer eyes.

"You killed my mother, and burned our house!"

The boy shouted as he raised his hand.

"Wa-Wait b-boy I-

The words of the noble were cut as the boy hit him with the stone. Marquis Boullope fell on the ground and blood came out from his forehead, but it was not over. The boy grabbed him by the hairs and hit him countless times in the head.

Sweet revenge he said…

The citizens rushed at the nobles and unleashed their rage at them. They punched them, kicked them, hit them with different objects and the nobles screamed and begged for mercy, but the citizens did not stop till the last breath of those fools. They kicked the nobles even after they died.

"Wrath, after they finish this execution, take the bodies and revive them. These fools are not going to escape so easily. After all… Death is mercy. They don't deserve that."

"It will be done, my Lord." Wrath bowed his head.

Ainz with Zesshi and Vrakulina, turned and began to head to the palace. That was the last stronghold of this Kingdom. But suddenly-

"Glory to the King!"

The boy shouted, and the others followed him.

"Glory to the King!"

"Long live the King!"

"Long may he Reign!"

All the citizens in the plaza, praised the name of the Supreme Being. Evileye that has been observing him for a long time, was amazed how he won the trust of the citizens in such a short time.

Ainz turned again at the crowd.

"My dare citizens, a golden age is about to start. The Empire, the Dragon Kingdom and the Beastman Kingdom do not exist anymore. We are united as one powerful nation!

The citizens had their eyes shocked of being part of such a large nation. It felt like a dream.

"Corruption, racism and discrimination against other races, rape, criminals, murderers will not exit inside the territories of this Kingdom! Let's make Nazarick Kingdom great. Let's begin a new era of peace and prosperity!"

Ainz opened his bony arms. The crowd exploded at cheering for him. It made them eager to work for the new King, to leave the gloomy past behind and to work for the glorious future.

Again Ainz turned and let the people shouting and praising his name.

_This is the way..._


	33. Chapter 32

**Thanks y'all for the positive reviews!**

**sherwinvaz4827: Bro thank you very much!**

**g77471164: I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**RyuujiVantek: You are da real G**

The undead forces had spread everywhere in the city of Re Estize to put all of it under absolute control. As they advanced like roots, the first arrests started to happen. The patrol officers were accused of working with the Eight Fingers, so they were the first fish to be captured.

Many nobles had arrived in the city before the invasion, thinking they will be safe here and let the peasant they ruled at the mercy of the invader. But this was their last day as members of high society.

With the help of the common people, the Nazarick forces were able to find the location of their residences.

First the nobles acted furious when they saw soldiers coming into their houses, but they were immediately arrested without question. Each of the family members were sent in different directions. The nobles could scream for help outside, but the Death Warriors hit them on their heads, so they fell unconscious.

But whatever brutally the undead forces used on the nobles, the common people did not care what happened to them. They sometimes shot the nobles with moldy bread or objects. Nobody had a bit of mercy for them, but only hatred.

The sick citizens that lived in them slums, were taken to the angels to be healed, and given food for the families. The common people were surprised from the carriages pulled by Soul Eaters with tons of food. The vampires gave them as much as they wanted and the citizens with a cheerful smile, praised Ainz Ooal Gown for his benevolence.

The angels had attracted everyone's attention. Their beauty was out of this world, and the pure aura that surrounded them was divine. All the people that were healed by them, felt like they were just born. The angels demanded nothing, they healed the citizens for free and this was not good news for the priests of the Four Gods.

A priest approached near an angel. She had short blue hair, blue eyes and six wings on her back. She wore a white priest's robe with blue stripes.

"Greetings your Holiness."

The priest bowed his head and the angel turned her eyes at him.

"Greetings"

Greeted back the angel with a smile.

"Your Holiness, may I know what kind of angel are you?" asked the priest.

"I am a Seraph, an angel of the first sphere in the celestial hierarchy." answered the angel.

This celestial hierarchy was unknown for the priest. He thought it must be something holy.

Lakyus was always staying near the holy angels to observe what they do and how they act. She was really interested to know about them, so she heard the conversation between the mortal and the angel.

"I see… Your Holiness, why are you with the undead?"

The angel turned cold now. Lakyus could see the angel change her smile into a serious face.

"What do you mean?"

Even her voice changed.

"Why do you and the other angels serve the undead king?"

The man wants to die. Lakyus wanted to intervene to stop this fool for asking these questions. She could see the angel clenching her fists.

"Because he is God."

The priest narrowed his eyebrows and shouted like he was talking with a mortal.

"A skeleton cannot be a god! That is a blasphemy of the highest-

Now he has done it. A white aura exploded from the angel and spread on the area around. Lakyus felt like she had been hit by a cold storm. The priest had fallen on his butt by the sudden aura that was released from the Seraph.

"You... a mere mortal dares to call me, an angel of the highest order a blasphemer?! On top of that, you dare to call the ruler of the High Heavens and the all father of the angels… a skeleton?! You piece of filth!"

The rage of the angel made some vampires and Death Warriors to show up and see what is the problem. The vampires stopped a few meters away from her because the holy aura did not do them good. Lakyus had fallen in her knees by the white storm.

It was terrifying. The angel calmed and the vampires captures the priest and checked him. The Death Warrior discover something that the priest had on his robe. They observe it for a moment and…

"This crest belong to the Slane Theocracy?"

They turned their heads at the priest.

"A spy!"

"No-No, I-"

The priest understood that he had doomed himself.

"Get him!" shouted the Death Warrior.

Like a sack, the undead warriors took the priest to interrogate him. The other priests that had nothing to do with this, feared because they may be arrested as well for cooperation with the enemies of Nazarick Kingdom.

The angel turned and went to do her job at healing the citizens. Lakyus just stood where and she was amazed by the power of the holy beings. But she still did not accept the undead God. She had not seen a miracle from him. He had massacre an entire army. How can someone call him, a creature that hate the living being, a God?

Little by little the citizens were changing to trust their new King and this was the first day. Who knows how fast his influence will spread across the continent. Nazarick Kingdom might turn into a nation with strong religion like the Slane Theocracy and war might break out.

Slane Theocracy is like a last fortress of humanity. If they go against this Kingdom that has monsters and angels of unimaginable power, it will be really, really, really bad.

* * *

Twenty undead warriors lead by a Death Cavalier were patrolling a wide area that was near the walls of the city. There were six vampires wearing leather armor, two Undead Berserkers that wore a black full body armor and were equipped with a double bladed battle axes and 12 Death Warriors.

They were on a mission to find if there were any nobles hiding, but most of them had been arrested now.

A young vampire boy with white hair walked forth, and the others were alarmed. Then he stopped and touched the ground.

"What is it, young Teodor?"

The one who spoke was the Death Cavalier. Teodor had put his ear close to the ground.

"Sir, I'm hearing something beneath us."

"Like what?" asked the Death Cavalier.

"A lot of... steps."

That means that below them, was an underground tunnel that leads somewhere.

"Should I blow a hole, Sir!"

The Undead Berserker spoke and he took his battle axe from his back. As a level 60 undead warrior, he could make a huge crater in this area.

"No, we need to find the entrance. Little Kloi!"

A Wraith appeared in front of the Death Cavalier. It appearance was like a black ghost.

"Little Kloi, get inside there, and inform us where the entrance is located."

Kloi moved straight through the ground. Wraiths have astral bodies, so they can easily move through such as walls and other objects.

They waited for a few minutes and Kloi discovered the entrance.

"He says, the tunnel is connected with a mansion in the east not far from us."

A vampire girl with blonde hair that had a bow on her back, jumped upon the roof of a house and observed around.

"I see it, Sir. It's the only mansion in that area that has decorated trees around the yard." informed the vampire girl.

"Very good, Miss Junida. Everyone let's move!"

"Aye Sir!"

The immortal squad, ran fast to discover the strange tunnel. They passed many streets and blocks to reach the destination. The area they arrived, did not have any houses around.

The walls of the mansion were huge, but that was not a problem for the undead group. They jumped high on the other side. The Death Cavalier gave signs to move slowly till they reached the door of the mansion.

The door was open and the group got inside to control the house. Suddenly a maid appeared before them and saw them with widened eyes. Sure seeing undead unexpected will scare anyone.

"Wh-Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

The maid shouted like they had entered inside her own house.

"Stay out of this Miss." said the lieder of the group.

"This is the house of Marquise Iblue! You can't just enter like-

"Begone woman or I will beat the living soul out of you!" shouted the Undead Berserker.

The maid turned pale, like her life was flying away from her body. She understood they did not care about her or who the master of the house was. Her mission was to stop anyone from coming here, so she can buy time for her master to escape, but it was impossible to stop these monsters.

She saw them going down inside the basement where the entrance to the tunnel was. How they find out about the tunnel? The maid did not know that.

The squad entered inside the tunnel where the Wraith was waiting for them.

"Splendid job Little Kloi. Thank you!"

Kloi rolled joyfully in the air from the praise of the Death Cavalier and followed behind the leader.

Five Death Warriors stood on the surface to control the huge mansion and the others were running through the underground passage. The tunnel was in complete darkness but that was not a problem for the undead because they had dark vision and it was like daylight for them.

They had been running for a long time and maybe they could be outside the city and now all of them stopped because something had blocked their path and it was a thick iron gate.

The Undead Berserker grabbed the gate's handle and opened it like it was nothing. Such gate would be impossible to be opened like that. It can even resist the Fireball spells, and this undead cracked it like a stick.

What appeared before them was…

"A river?"

They heard something unstoppable moving behind the iron gate but nobody thought that it was a wide underground river.

Below them was a sidewalk and they did not know where to move, left or right. Teodor jumped first on the sidewalk. The others stayed calm and let the boy to find the right direction.

"Sir, i'm hearing many voices on the left side."

It was exactly in the direction where the river was running. All of them jumped on the sidewalk and followed the Teodor. They could hear the voices more clearly as they approached without making any noise.

At first, they saw some wooden boxes that had blocked the path. The group came closer and hid behind these boxes. They raise their heads and the first thing they saw was a guard but he was not looking were the undead group was.

Where the guard was looking, was a giant boat and on the wide sidewalk were at last 60 humans carrying different objects and loading them in the large boat. Two men with luxurious robes were standing there and ordering the workers around.

Nobody had their eyes at the guard near the boxes, so the vampires grabbed him, covered his mouth not to scream and cut his throat with the blade ending his life.

"Quickly people, time is gold. We have to escape from this Kingdom as soon as possible." said Marquis Iblue.

The workers were moving faster and put the golden items on the boat.

This underground river was very old. The sidewalk was built 200 years ago and was used by the humans to hide themselves from the rampage of the Demon Gods. Decades later, this underground river was forgotten, but not by all.

The Eight Fingers build a lot of tunnels to connect with this underground river, so they could do their business without problems, and many nobles that worked with the criminals came here so they could have some fun with female slaves.

But today, was the best time to use this tunnel. The river leads to the ocean and Marquis Iblue wanted to escape from the Nazarick forces. He and his son had ordered the guards to get all the gold and valuable items in this place.

"My lord, we finished it. We can leave at any time now." said one of the guards.

"Very good, let's leave this nation."

As all of them were ready to get on the board, suddenly, 15 figures appeared behind them. The guards turned around to see who was, but what they saw shocked them.

The soldiers of Nazarick Kingdom had discovered them, but they were not many in numbers and the men of the noble were numbered 60.

"I-Impossible! How did they discovered this place?!" shouted the young noble.

A black-armored knight stepped forth.

"You make a lot of noise, that's how we found you."

The humans did not move but had their hands upon the swords on their belt

"I'm gonna give you only one chance. Surrender peacefully."

"Fuck you monster! Men, kill them!"

The noble shouted. All of them drew their swords and went to attack the small group. Sure, they were 15 vs 60, but there was a huge distance here...

The Undead Berserker went first to attack them. He swung his battle axe down and cut a human by two halves, then he grabbed another human in the head and squashed it on the wall. His head was crushed like watermelon.

It made all of them to stop their advance because of the brutality they were seeing. Their two comrades now were nothing but destroyed pieces of meat that were spreading blood on the ground.

"...Monster!"

It was too late now. The second Undead Berserker released a terrifying battle cry and rushed at the humans. As they raised their swords to block him, the bulky armored undead flexed his battle axe and slayed six humans at the same time. The parts of their bodies flight around and fall on the river.

The vampires enter in the action. Teodor thrust his bastard sword at the human piercing his heart. Jonida was and the other archers were shooting them one by one.

The 7 Death Warriors started to massacre them like they had done with the soldiers in Katze Plains. As soon as they turned their backs, the head was not connected with the body anymore, but was flying in the air.

C-Cut the rope! Cut the rope!

Marquis Iblue with his fat son were on the boat and ordered his guard to cut the rope to move away from here. This was a horrifying scene for him and even had trouble to scram because of pure fear.

The man was about to cut the rope with his sword, but Junida shoot two arrows from her bow and pierced both of his eyes. The man died instantly and fell on the river like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

The noble took the sword and cut the rope himself. He thought the boat will move, but it was not. What was holding it?

His eyes shocked when he saw the Death Cavalier near him. It was who was not letting the boat to navigate. He raised the boat on the air and dropped it on the ground. As a level 85 undead, this was nothing for him.

The two nobles fell harshly and bounced on the ground. The Death Warriors had finished the massacre and captured them quickly. The fat noble was crying because his arm was broken.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU MONSTERS!"

Marquis Iblue shouted and cursed like a crazy man, but they were cut because Teodor punched him in the face, leaving him unconscious.

"Good job young Teodor. I was about to punch him myself."

"Thank you Sir."

"All right squad, let's return to surface. Little Kloi, go first and inform the others for this place. They must check if there are more tunnels that connect different locations and for these two, we will send them to Lord Ainz."

"Aye Sir."

**I was tired. That's all for now.**


	34. Chapter 33

_Ro Lente Castle_

Ainz was walking towards the last castle that still had not fallen. The castle was surrounded by all the sides so nobody could escape. He was wearing his mighty armor, on his left and right was Zesshi and Vrakulina and behind them were the undead lords, demons, angels and the Dragon Lords.

The Overlord observed the castle. It was disgusting and very old. It could have been built by slaves ages ago, that's what Ainz thought.

"Man, look at this shit-Look at it. This is the most ugliest castle I have ever seen."

"It is as you say, my Lord."

"Very true, your Majesty."

"Carne Fortress is better than this."

All the subordinates agreed with Ainz. He had thought to build an epic large castle like those of YGGDRASIL, not just here but in many cities of his Kingdom, so he can show the might of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick.

Ainz had also thought to turn the nation from a Kingdom to an Empire but this will happen years later when he invades more territories around the continent.

As soon he establish everything, new conquest will start again. As much he invade, much more resources with become part of his nation. After that, he will try to bring different races close to work with each other. But there was a race that Ainz himself hated very much.

The Pig-man Orcs.

Disgusting beings. Destroyers of the environment. Slave owners. Everything was negative. There is only one choice.

Genocide.

At last they will become useful as Death Knights, or sacrifices to summon demons. Their civilization will be destroyed up to the foundation and he knows very well who to send there to finish them all.

The beastman region was in complete control of the undead army and the orc nation was their neighbor. He had information about two other types of orcs that were the Uruks and the Pale Orcs. They at last will become citizens of his Kingdom.

Ainz and company were at the gates of the castle, but it was closed.

"Broz, can you knock at the door for me?" told Ainz.

"With pleasure, my Lord." Broz bowed his head and went forward.

The Catastrophe Dragon Lord, clenched his fist and punched the main gate. He did not use much force and the gate was destroyed.

If they locked the gates, they should have fought to protect it from the invaders, but there were no soldiers around. The Nazarick forces rushed inside and spread all over the walls. The Dragon Lords rose in the air and landed on the training fields.

Ainz and the others entered inside the Valencia Palace not encountering any resistance. He ordered his subordinates to check every room in this palace and bring the nobles to him if they find any of them.

But the only people they find, were the maids. They were not simply maids, but the daughters of the nobles.

What to do with them?

Tourture them?

Use them to breed demons?

Kill them?

No, they will be turned into vampires and be in control of their new masters. For eternity, they will be his servants.

As they reached the hallway that leads to the throne room, Ainz saw a group of knights that had directed their swords at him. They were the last resistance of this castle. But it was surprising because they did not look afraid at all, like they were ready to die for their king.

ATTACK!

FOR THE KING!

OOOOOOOOHHH!

The knights were charging at Ainz. His subordinates wanted to kill them but Ainz raised his hand to stop the undead lords. He went forward and directed his hand at the incoming knight of Re Estize.

[Despair Aura level V]

The dark storm was released from Ainz and hit the knights. Their battle cries could not be heard anymore and they fell on the floor like puppets whose strings had been cut. It was respectable for Ainz, because they did not surrender even if they know they could not win.

Ainz walked thru their corpses and approached the door. It was the same door he saw six years ago. He opened it and went inside.

What he saw in the throne room, were some nobles that had a cup in their hands. He thought they would be waiting with cheers so he can have mercy for them but it seems that was not the case.

Upon the throne, King Ramposa III was standing, but something was not okay. It looked like he was sleeping and a cup was on the floor. Not caring for the nobles, Ainz approached the throne and check the pulse of the old king.

Now Ainz understood that Ramposa III had committed suicide.

The thing that was inside that cup was poisoned and all the nobles had it on their hands. They all wanted to kill themselves so they will not fall in the hands of the undead.

"Hah…

Ainz grabbed the dead body of Ramposa III and dropped it on the floor like a garbage. His body rolled till it stopped with the face on the floor. Ainz grabbed the throne to and threw it outside from the window. There he created a far more perfect throne for himself and sit on it.

He observed the nobles shivering while looking at the cup. Death was frightening for them, but the undead are the same. His wives and the subordinates entered inside and waited for the orders of the Supreme Being.

"Hmm, what are you waiting for?" spoke Ainz.

The nobles gulped. One of them could not wait anymore and he drank the poison. After a few seconds, he grabbed his throat and fell on his knees. The poison did its job and gave him a painful death.

The other nobles did the same and one by one they fell. The scene was disgusting and their screams were annoying but they died in the end. As if they will escape so easily…

Suddenly inside arrived some Death Warriors and they brought three people inside. One was a short and fat person with short blond hair. The other was a young girl with long golden hair, dark blue eyes and wore a fashionable white dress. The third one was a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a pure white full plate armor.

They were shocked while seeing the dead bodies of the nobles and the King.

"_Bruh, that little guy look like a shonen character." _thought Ainz while observing the guy in armor.

"State your names." demanded the Sorcerer King.

The Death Warriors had ordered them to fall on their knees.

"I-I am the second P-Prince Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself."

"I am the third Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself."

Ainz could not understand how they had this long ass names. It was really annoying and he or many others can not even remember them properly.

The boy in armor did not spoke.

"What about you?"

"My, My name is Climb, Y-Your Majesty!"

The reason Climb did not introduce himself was because he was not royal or noble. So a powerful being like this undead would see nothing but a pest. But the Sorcerer King asked about his name and that was weird for someone like Climb.

"I have heard about you Renner. The reforms you created made at last some good changes in the Kingdom, but that was all. As a third princess you had very little political influence. I bet you were just a pretty ornament for the royal family."

Renner was looking at Ainz with widened eyes because she was surprised how the Sorcerer King know about her reforms.

Because of her benevolence and kindness, the people in the entire Kingdom called her the Golden Princess. But on the inside she was nothing like that…

"I'm honored that you know about my deeds, Your Majesty!"

Suddenly Wrath arrived near Ainz and whispered in his ear. Then he gave Wrath a curious look. Sure he can not make a face like that, because of his fleshless skull.

"Take these two out of here for a moment."

The Death Warriors took Zanac and Climb outside the throne room, leaving only Ranner inside with Ainz and the other subordinates.

Wrath walked around Renner. She did not know or understand what was going to happen to her. Then Wrath stared at her eyes. The demon had a fearsome appearance and will terrify anyone even if they had a strong heart. So of course Renner, a young princess that had never seen these kind of creatures in her life was really afraid.

"You are nothing as you look." spoke the demon.

"What, What do mean?"

"Your soul is dark as midnight. Your personality is twisted. You are like a wolf that is masked as a sheep. Show us your true face... Princess."

Ainz was just standing on his throne looking dumbfounded at the two of them. But Ainz was shocked when he saw her face. The light from Renner's eyes disappeared and it was like they were empty.

"_What… the… fuck…" _murmured Ainz.

The princess had turned from a beautiful sweet maiden into a cancerous, ugly and dangerous monster that had a smile on her face.

"_What is that?! What even is that?"_

Ainz was surprised how she had changed her face like that. She looked like a psychopath that was hungry to find her next victim.

"My Lord, this girl is a human yet inhuman. The best way to describe her is as a spiritual heteromorph. She has an intelligence that far surpass those of her fellow humans. To think that humans like her exist!" Wrath stroke his chin with his fingers while looking at her.

The only intelligent human that he know, was Hilma. But she was nothing compared to this young girl. It will be great if his master will turn her into a demon. Her intelligence will stupendously increase even more.

"Uhh, Wrath return to reality... you too Ranner."

Both of them released an "_OH!_" and bowed their heads. It seemed that his master was not interested, but it will be a waste if he dispose of her. Well, if his master wants her to be dead, he will obey and will kill her without regret.

"Would you like to work for me Renner?"

"It will be an honor, Your Majesty."

"Very good, but know this that I may have to change your race in the future."

"I don't mind it, Your Majesty, but could you spare my bodyguard Climb, and my brother Zanac."

She said her bodyguard first than her brother… That was strange.

"Acceptable, I will give you the house of a noble, big enough for the three of you."

"My deepest thanks, Your Majesty."

Ainz allowed her to leave the throne room.

Ramposa III is dead. The nobles are all captured and killed. Finally, the Re Estize Kingdom does not exist anymore. From west to east now lies his mighty territory. His armies had marched inside the territories of the wilderness in the Beastman Kingdom.

The Undead Lieutenant Esrald had killed the Lion King and put all the beastman cities under the control of Nazarick Kingdom. He will give a lot of food to their population and start to educate them like the humans so they can be more… humanized. They will be forbidden to eat anymore intelligent beings or they will be executed immediately.

Zesshi approached and sit upon his lap. He had made a promise to her that he will give her the head of the Elf King. Besides that, his forces will encounter the armies of the Slane Theocracy in the Elf Kingdom. It will not be a problem, but he just wanted to flex and play with that stupid nation for some times and later destroy it.

He wondered how the other nation will think about him. How his armies had invaded four nations like nothing. If they try to create an alliance against him, it would be great. There will be hell to pay if they do such a thing.

"You may go and rest."

The vassals bowed and left the throne room, they even took the corpses outside. Zesshi and Vrakulina stayed inside with their husband.

"There is nobody who can stop you, my dear." said Vrakulina

She was delicately touching his armor with Zesshi.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Ainz gave permission to enter inside. It was Clementine, but there was someone else with her.

"My master, I captured her sneaking around with invisibility magic."

Ainz know who this person was. She wore a reddish robe and an uncanny mask which hides her face. He kinda was surprised how Clementine didn't kill her immediately, knowing how her personality is.

"What were you doing?" asked Ainz with a normal voice.

"Find out if you will do evil things."

"And if I did, what will you do?" asked Ainz again.

The person lowered her head. It was impossible to achieve victory against this being and his army.

Ainz sighed.

"Can you three step outside?"

"You know her, my love?" asked Zesshi with curiosity.

"...Yeah"

"_Huh?!"_

Zesshi observed her for a moment, then she kissed Ainz. The three of them went out of the room leaving the two of them alone. For a moment, only silence prevailed inside the throne room. Ainz spoke...

"It's been a long time Evileye."

Her body started to shiver. She did not want to believe that it was him.

"Are you… Lord M-Momon?"

"Well, I created that name for some reason. My true name is Ainz Ooal Gown."

Evileye was not able to speak. She just kept looking at him. Her face could not be seen because of her mask.

"Did you transform yourself into a-

"No!" Ainz interrupted her. "I was never a human, but I was a pure undead. I just wanted to save this world, but the world let me down. I guess i should thank them. Because of them, I accepted what I am and who I am. I accepted my heritage and became what they feared most. I BECAME THE MONSTER! All I felt was hate and all I desired was vengeance!"

She could feel the pure wrath from Ainz. It was like the world betrayed him, left him for dead with knife on his back and a broken heart, just like the non humans from the 13 heroes.

A fallen hero that turned into a villain.

"Ah, sorry about that. I want to far…

Suddenly Ainz saw Evileye jumping and falling on his body and putting her arms around his neck. His green aura exploded.

"I-I missed you so much you i-idiot! Do you know how much I have suffered without you?! I would have followed you to the end of the world, but-but my friends…"

The mask of Evileye had fallen revealing her beautiful young face and her crimson eyes were filled with tears falling upon his armor. She keeps embracing him and crying.

Ainz slowly embraced and patted her head. He did not know that Evileye had these strong feelings for him, like Zesshi and Vrakulina. Sometimes Ainz did not understand how the girls fall in love with him. He is just a skeleton, not a handsome guy with a nice muscled body and anime hairs.

"Shhh, don't cry Evileye. I told you, one day I will return."

"No, you said, "Perhaps".

"Uh oh."

Evileye was hitting Ainz with her hands like a child.

"Hahaha, don't be so rough. You will hurt yourself."

Both Ainz and Evileye hugged each other like lovers. But suddenly someone opened the door and stopped the fun. It was Zesshi and Vraculina and looked really angry.

"_Ah shit."_

"So there was something between you two."

"How can you let us wait outside? We want to have fun too!"

"You better take off that armor, my love!"

"Huh?!"

Both of them rushed at Ainz with incredible speed. Now with Evileye, the three of them were upon Ainz trying to take of his armor.

_NO! NO! SOMEONE HELP! WRATH! THANATOS! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

ACHUUUH!

"Uh, that was unexpected. Someone might be mentioning my name." said Wrath and returned to his work.

**Well then...**


	35. Chapter 34: The awakening of the beast

**_Short chapter boys._**

_Somewhere in the ocean…_

Before the port city of Re-Lobel fell in the hands of the Nazarick forces, Raeven managed to reach it before them. When he arrived at E-Rantel, Raeven did not wait for the King or the other nobles.

Why should he?

The Kingdom was doomed and he did not want to waste time sitting and doing nothing. That otherworldly powerful army was at their doorstep and will not stop till they invade the entire Kingdom.

He took another horse and traveled, city to city, town to town till he reached his domain. He should have gone first to the second Prince Zanac, and inform them about the dangerous Kingdom that was coming.

But he didn't do that. Raeven went straight to his family to hug his son and wife. He ordered his men to gather all the necessary items and leave the Kingdom. It was a cowardly act, but he had no choice. His family was far more valuable. The Kingdom can go to hell, he thought.

With some of his men, they arrived at the port-city and he was glad that the forces of Nazarick had not invaded it yet. But he ordered his men to look up in the sky if there were any dragons coming.

These men had stayed in Raeven territory to protect it and did not participate in that war. They were shocked when Raeven told them about the army of darkness that had dragons in their ranks. Such an army was unimaginable to exist, but these men believed their lord.

In the morning they board on a sailing ship and sailed far away so they could not be seen by the enemy. Their destination was the Roble Holy Kingdom, that was located Southwest of Re-Estize Kingdom. There was a way to travel there in land, but the road was dangerous because of the demihumans that roam around in that area.

But... was the ocean safer than land?

In the depth of the ocean might live dangerous monsters that can be more powerful than a Dragon Lord.

Why? What can there be more powerful than a dragon?

The Dragon Lords had to deal with the monsters from the other world and that weakened them. But the monsters that lived in the bottom of the ocean did not have that problem. They lived for thousands of years and grow more powerful. They only had to fight against the other sea monsters for territory.

The day was nice, the sky was clear with no clouds around and the sea was calm. The ship was navigating with no problem and many people had come out upon the deck to see the beautiful panorama the ocean offered.

Finally, Raeven felt good. Now, he was far away from the new territories of that Nazarick Kingdom. He had to go quickly to the capital of the Holy Kingdom and tell the Holy Queen about the dangerous nation that was invading land left and right non stop.

Can the Holy Kingdom do anything against such a foe? Raeven had to remember that the enemy had armies of millions. Meaby… meaby an alliance with all known nations, humans and demihuman, fighting together against an evil force, can be effective. But such a thing will not happen, because the Holy Kingdom and the Slane Theocracy hate demihuman nations.

"_Tch! Can't they think about the future?!"_

These animosities should be left in the past and united against a dangerous immortal enemy that hate life and want only to spread death upon the land.

But, Raeven was one man and he can not change the world by himself. He really hoped for the Nazarick Kingdom to stop their advance. If they decide to invade the Holy Kingdom, there won't be any more places for Raven and his family to hide.

"_I have to protect him, no matter what the danger is. Papa will do anything for Rii-tan."_

He saw his son on the deck running around playing. He was just a five years little boy. He is too young to understand this dangerous world. Humans are weak creatures, Raeven wants his son to be smart and supasse his father, but with the appearance of this new enemy, he wanted his son to get strong because being weak will do nothing good.

Raeven want his son to protect himself and what he loves. That will be Raeven's goal. He hoped for a bright future for his son.

He and his wife observed him as play around the deck with a cheerful smile on his face. A smile that he will protect, but…

Something came out from the water and fell upon the deck. They were grey thick tentacle things. The other passengers were shocked when they saw them coming out of nowhere

"RII-TAN!" shouted Raeven.

His son did not understand what happened and why his father was shouting, but those tentacles crawled over his body. Raeven run fast to free his son, but it was too late for him.

The tentacles pulled Rii-tan in the air for a moment. "RII-TAN! RII-TAN! NOOOOOOO!" The only thing that could be heard from Rii-tan, were his screams for his father and that made Raeven and his wife to go mad.

...The tentacle did not stay anymore in the air, and it pulled Rii-tan under the ocean in an instant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO! MY SON! GIVE ME BACK MY SON! MY RII-TAN! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Raeven and his wife had captured their hairs with their hands and were about to tear them off. The only thing that had stayed behind from Rii-tan, were his shoes.

Tears, sadness, madness, despair, had captured the couple. They never imagined this to happen. And to who? Their only son. Raeven was hitting the floor with his fist like a crazy man that has lost his coolines.

What can his do? He failed to protect that sweet smile. His son now was dead inside the belly of the strange monster.

But this is not over…

A few meters away from the ship, many tentacles started to come out from the water. A cold chill run down the spines of everyone on the board. These tentacles were even thicker than those who captured Rii-tan. The water started to shake around and the ship too. That was a signal that the monster was about to come up into the surface.

And he raised from the water. The creature had blocked the sun because it was a colossal being. The giant dragons that Raeven had seen in that battle were nothing compared to this thing.

It was like 400 feet tall… and it might be even more under the water. It had an exoskeleton like an armor even on his tentacles and had thick muscles. When he showed his face, the sharp teeth like swords could be seen and both hands had four fingers.

It was terrifying. It was an absolutely terrifying monster that put fear into all the humans that were on that ship.

The monster raised his hand and hit the ship completely destroying it under water. Raeven, his wife and all the people on that shit, disappear from the world.

The monster released a roar that sent shockwaves everywhere and could be heard miles away. He looked at his hands, his mega-large tentacles and his massive body.

**Hahahaha, after thousands of years, the Emperor of the Ocean has awaken! These humans taste better than mermaids. There are plenty of them in the land, hmhmhm. I should go there and bring destruction to their stupid cities and dye the lands with their blood!**

His era has come again. The rise of the Emperor of the Ocean Kraken, will bring death and destruction over the land.

Who will save the world now?

**He look exactly like Kraken from Clash of the Titans.**


	36. Chapter 35: Another Nightmare

_Arwintar_

Kuuderika and Ureirika were walking on the streets of the former capital. Things were becoming calmer and the citizens were continuing their normal daily life. For the two Original Vampires, day and night was the same and they did not need to eat, sleep or get tired like in the past.

They had been visiting the elves to see how their condition was. When the Death Warriors brought them to the angels, they were in a miserable state and could not speak properly. In some parts of their body, the skin was dark because of the beating they got from the masters.

The angels worked hard to bring their elvish beauty again. The elves were in tears when they saw again their long ears and thanked the Sorcerer King nonstop for freeing them from the tormentors.

The priests of the Four Gods, were not pleased of why the angels were healing the elves because they are a lower race than humans. Big mistake they made…

The angels declared to the priests of Arwintar that they would not be allowed into heaven. This shocked all the priests and begged for forgiveness, but the angels refused. The news spread on the other cities and the priests will think again if they want to speak loud against the laws of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick.

The mansion of the nobles were used to house the free elves. They were big enough to put many elves inside. Each every elf, were given money, so they can buy clothes or other things they need. It was weird for the humans to see elves to buy on the stores, but they got used to it. But… if they try to shout or hit the elves, it will attract the Death Warriors and that will not be good for them.

The slave owners, criminals, nobles were brought in the middle of the city and the Death Warriors beat them with whips almost to death. The citizens did not feel bad for them. They were bad people after all, so the Death Warriors were disposing these parasites forever.

As the twin vampire walked, in front of them appeared Arche with teleportation magic.

"Big sis!"

Both of them rushed and embraced their sister. Arche remembered them when they were little sweet girls that she loved so much. When her master transformed her into an Ancient Vampire, she went quickly at the mansion in Arwintar.

With her new vampire abilities, she entered inside the house with no problems. Arche woke up her sisters and told them that she will take both of them to a wonderful dream world. The sisters accepted without questions and Arche took the sisters and flight in the night sky, leaving the father and the mother behind, because her little sisters were her only family.

Now, after three years, the twin sisters grew at the same high as Arche and became immortal like their sister. They were so happy that they will be together for eternity serving their savior and master.

"How things are going?" asked Arche.

"Very good, big sis." reply Ureirika.

"It is more peacefully now." answered Kuuderika.

"The administration is being taken care from the vampires and the elder lich's, right?" asked again Arche.

"Yes, everything is in its place." said Ureirika.

"About the nobles?"

"We have wipe them of." said Kuuderika.

"Except one…"

The three vampires turned their crimson eyes and saw a man coming at their direction. He wore a green jacked, had blonde hairstyles with curls at the sides of his head and possesses a thin mustache over his lips. He was smiling while approaching them.

"Oh, my daughters are finally back and with power hahaha! We are going to be richest noble family now. That piece of shit emperor will know his place."

Kuuderika and Ureirika had gripped their swords and were ready to kill him. This man did not understand that the nobility does not exist anymore. How can someone be this stupid? No, the three sisters know that very well. This man is on another level of foolishness.

"Yeah… Can we go home father. I have to give you something."

"But of course Arche."

"...Good."

The three sisters walked behind and the father walked in front with his head high. Now that his daughters are in power, he thought that he would be known as a wealthy noble by the others. But he still does not know that the Empire does not exist anymore.

Arche and the twins were staring at him with cold eyes like the true monsters the were. The Death Warriors were watching them and Arche made eye contact with them not bother. How this guy did not get arrested? Nobody knows that.

They arrived at the mansion and entered inside. Old memories returned. Arche saw around the house she had lived in the past when she was a mortal. Somewhere, the inkjet had fallen and the walls were cracked because the house was old.

Of course, if a house stay empty with no people to take care of it, it will continue to be damaged. The father will touch nothing to clean his house because he is a "noble" and he should not deal with that work. The house had a bad aroma, but the sisters were undead and could not sniff it… and they were glad about that.

They arrived at the living room and the three sister sit on the couch. Arche observed around and something was not right.

"Where's mother?" asked Arche

"She left me alone." reply the man.

"What do you mean?" again asked Arche.

"That whore went with another man!"

"I see."

He was lying. The debt collectors keep warning him to pay the debt or there will be consequences.

The man sold his wife to a mafia organisation for a large amount of gold and he did not regret it. He paid off his debts, but still continued to borrow money and buy expensive things just to look like a wealthy noble.

"What about James?"

"He went away too."

James had been the butler of Furt Family for a long time and did not get paid for his work anymore, so of course he left the Furt Family to get another job.

"So Arche, what did you want to give me?"

He had a happy face because he thought that his daughter will gave him money and will pay all the debt in one go. Now the era of Furt Family will rise again, that what he thought.

"Ah yes."

He saw Arche rising from the couch with her staff. In that moment, a surge of excruciating pain came from his knee. It was so severe that he could not even stand up, and helplessly fell onto the floor.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Painfully he screamed. Sweat was showing heavily on his face. He was shocked when he saw his twisted leg and the broken bone that was visible.

Without caring, Arche grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the wall, that caused all the panoramas to fall on the floor. Pain was spreading all over his body. His broken leg was freely moving because it was not anymore connected and that gave him even more pain.

"Why, wHY?!"

He did not understand why his daughter will do such a thing as hurting her own father.

"Look at my eyes! Look at them!"

He saw her eyes, and now he started to remember. He always remembered her eyes to be blue, but what he saw now was different, the eyes of Arche had blood crimson color.

"Wha-

Arche did not let him finish and threw him on top of the table breaking it. As an Ancient Vampire, Arche had super strength to through him hundreds meters away. Her father was in absolute pain, and splinter had scratched his arms and hands.

"I am not you DAUGHTER!" shouted Arche.

She approached and grabbed him by the hairs. The man had tears, sweat and blood on his face and had raised his arms to beg for mercy.

"Ple-Please don't do this!"

Arche did not care, and showed her fangs. She started to bite him. No, she was not biting him like a vampire, more like she was tearing his flesh like a werewolf making him scream in agony. The twin sister had grabbed his arms and had thrust their fangs on his wrists, sucking his blood dry.

Pain, pain and only pain was what the man felt. His body became pale and skinny till he looked like a corpse. In that moment, his heart stopped and died.

"Haaaaaaa! Haaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaa!"

Arche went away from his corpse and lay on the floor looking at the ceiling. Almost her entire face was covered in fresh blood. This was the first time Arche had consumed blood. It felt very good to kill someone she hated so much and the blood was delicious.

Blood was life.

She was almost losing her mind from the pleasure of sucking his blood till it was empty. It made her to desire more, but she had to stop. It will be bad to go insane in the middle of the city.

"Hah! Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!"

The three sisters kept laughing while the corpse of their father lays in the middle of the room.

* * *

A girl with blue hair, wearing a night suit was standing on top of a hill staring at the walls of a large city. The sky was blue with birds flying around and a warming wind slammed on her face. It was just a peaceful day. She could hear the voices of the citizens doing their daily work.

She knows the name of that city, but she did not know why she was on top of this hill. As she started to walk towards the city, she felt her legs were wet. That did not feel like the dew of the morning.

The girl glanced at her legs and her eyes widened. Her legs were covered with blood. The entire grass on the hill was with blood.

Suddenly the day turned red orange and the sun was declining. And the city…

The city was on fire. Dragons and Wyverns could be seen flying and unleashing flames and the citizens screaming while being burned alive.

Near her she could see hundreds of sticks and the heads of the citizens were impaled on top of them. Her body was shivering from what her eyes were seeing. All these poor souls were slaughtered without mercy by cruel hands.

But...

There was someone behind her, she could feel it. She slowly turned and what she was an undead being wearing a majestic robe and was holding a scythe on his hand. The creature had his head low covered by the hood, but he started to rise it and the dreadful crimson points could be seen.

In that moment the undead being spoke with a creepy voice…

**We are dishonored!**

**Abandoned in the rooting of the scum of damnation!**

**For eternity we were consigned to oblivion, pushed to the shadows of existence!**

**The Sun will Drown!**

**The Oceans will be Scoured with Blood!**

**And the Rise of the Forgotten will Come to Punish your Souls!**

The girl had fallen into her knees, covering her mouth from the horrifying army that was marching behind the undead creature. They were thousands of them and had covered every hill.

A shadow fell upon them and the army changed. In front of her eyes was an army not of undead monster, but an army of humans, elves, dwarves and all kind of demihumans. The dragons and the wyverns changed into large rocks that were released by some wood and iron machines and were falling upon the city causing destruction.

The undead being also changed. Like dust it faded and there appeared a teenage girl wearing a black armor. She had short blonde hair and beady black eyes slanted upwards. She had a broadsword on her right hand and a bow on her back.

Those eyes were what terrified the girl. They were murderous, demonic, cruel like she wanted to bathe in the blood of her victims.

On her left hand, she was holding the head of someone. As she raised the head in the air, the girl could tell that head belonged to one of the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy.

And the female warrior shouted…

Death!

The entire army shouted after her.

DEATH!

Death!

DEATH!

The female warrior threw the head in front of the girl. Scared, she moved away from the head of the cardinal. The female warrior took her bow and released a black arrow at her. As the arrow was about to pierce her eye…

The girl woke up. It was another nightmare. Tears started to drop from her eyes.

"When will this be over...


	37. Chapter 36

**Warning: Lemons...**

_Sorcerer Kingdom, 6 months later_

After Nazarick Kingdom invaded the four old nations, everything started to change for good. The first change that happened was the tax cuts, because the population was in poverty. Next was the paving of the streets and the construction of sanitation, because the streets were dirty and sometimes covered from the water when it rains.

Everything was working fast because the undead were working day and night in construction or in fields. New villages were being born, some others were turned into towns, and little by little, the cities were rising. The unintelligent monsters that terrorized the villagers, were eliminated and the intelligent ones were subjected.

There was nothing stronger than the immortal army that protected every corner of Nazarick Kingdom. The Abellion Hills was a fertile land and was invaded by the undead forces. Those who did not surrendered were massacred immediately, but most of the tribes of different species accepted the undead ruler peacefully.

In the human cities, new species begin to show up and start to live there. First were the lizardman and the beastman. The humans got used seeing undead everyday, so the demihumans were not a big deal. Schools became compulsory for human and non human and it was free.

The goatman demihumans were very successful in business because they had many magic items that humans were interested in them. They all had a talent in magic, not like the Bafolk that were warriors to the roots.

The beastman that had warrior blood from the Abellion Hills and those from the south east, proposed to form an army of mortals from all the races. The Sorcerer King acknowledge this and the Nazar Corps was formed. There, the new Nazar forces were trained from the high level undead and demons for three months to be excellent warriors. Later, the humans and elves started to join their ranks too.

The adventurers became agents and patrolled small newborn villages. They still kept the title adventurer and sometime they were ordered to explore ruins so that was not a bad thing. The spirit of the adventurer was still alive.

Deep in the territories of the Abellion Hills, near the border of the Elf Kingdom, it was discovered a tribe of Dark Elves. They were under attack from an orc tribe but the forces of Nazarick arrived in time and saved the dark elves. The tribe joined the Nazarick Kingdom for protection from the orcs and the wood elves from the Elf Kingdom. They tried to kidnap the dark elves to send them as slaves to their King.

Two hundred years ago, the dark elves ruled the Great Forest of Tob but the Evil Tree came out of nowhere and forced them to migrate elsewhere. But still, the dark elves were not natives of the Great Forest of Tob, but a colony. Their nation lies beyond the Troll Kingdom on another continent that was dominated by humanoid nations, but they refused to tell the name of their nation and talk about it.

They had an anxious expression when the authorities of the Nazrick Kingdom asked about that. Something was not right…

Either way, the dark elves were treated equally and the entire tribe travel to the cities to start a new life.

The Sorcerer King has kept his promise and brought peace and prosperity upon his citizens. Corruption and criminality became extinct. The religion of the Four Gods was falling every day. The elves were the first to worship the Sorcerer King, because he was their savior.

Next were the demihumans, at first the Nazarick forces were harsh but had good intentions. They started to worship him because of his majesty power and of course the demihumans will follow and respect the strong.

In the temples of Ainz Ooal Gown, the humans started to appear and convert. The healing was free because the Sorcerer King thought it would be bad if talented individuals died just because they were poor. That is when the minds of the humans started to change. Being healed by the angels was like being closer with the divine.

The priest of the old gods were trying all the time to rise in revolt but that never happened. The life now was way too good and the citizens did not want to go back to the dark age again. Jobless, the priests of the old gods migrated to Slane Theocracy.

There was no connection between these two nations. The only nations that Nazarick Kingdom made trades was the City-State Alliance and Roble Holy Kingdom. The only reason, the Holy Kingdom accepted to trade was because the Sorcerer Kingdom saved and returned all the humans slaves that were kept by the orc and magelos tribes.

But the Southern Holy Kingdom was not good with this. Trading with the undead nation was unholy. The Northern Holy Kingdom was different, but they were still afraid of the large nonhuman nation. Who knows, maybe the undead might attack them if they turned their backs.

Of course the Nazarick Kingdom had plans to invade this nation. They were waiting for a casus belli, from the Holy Kingdom, the Slane Theocracy and the Argland Council State that was ruled by five Dragon Lords. They will let them be for now…

* * *

_**Lemons! I repeat! Lemons!**_

Ainz had let the tasks of the nation to the super intelligent undead servants and was having a good time with his wives Zesshi, Vrakulina and Evileye.

The Vampire Princess true name was Keno Fasris Invern. She was a former human princess from Inveria, a kingdom that was destroyed 200 years ago. Most of the people believed that it was Keno who destroyed it, but it was all false. The destruction of that nation was still a mystery.

Keno was meet her friends of Blue Rose as her true self. There was confusion at first, but Gagaran, Tia and Tina did not have problems with her being a vampire. That told the reason why she knew so much about the 13 heroes and other ancient stuff.

On the other hand, Lakyus felt betrayed. She did not accept it that her friend that she would have given her life was an undead. Giving her life for an undead being was... blank.

Lakyus did not forgive Keno for keeping her true nature a secret and she left for the Slane Theocracy with her family. Ainz did not arrest her family because of the adventures they had spent together.

This marked the end of Blue Rose.

Gagaran, Tia and Tina joined the Nazar forces and Keno was declared as one of the queens of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick.

Now, Keno was just like the other two. She couldn't stay one moment without Ainz because she was obsessed with him.

The three queens were with Ainz on their bed. Keno was on Ainz chest and had embraced him. How she did not have a problem with his skeletal chest? Ainz did not know that.

"My Lord Ainz... My King... My love..."

She was repeating those words over and over again, like a broken record.

"Ara Keno~ you are having, my love for yourself again?" spoke Zesshi.

"Yeah, you need to share~" said Vrakulina.

"No, I want to stay like this forever!"

Said Keno while embracing him tight. Ainz did not like where this is going.

"Ah girls, I think we should end this…"

"No! Please stay here!"

The three of them had embraced Ainz to not let him go and were starting to kiss him all over his skeletal body. Both Vraculina and Keno were licking his cock up and down. Zesshi stayed kissing Ainz and rubbing her pussy.

Ainz got up from the bed making the three queens worried. They wanted his cum so badly.

"Ah, why are you three so horny all the time?"

The girls did not answer. Their eyes were at his dick all the time. It made them so wet and could not control themselves. The three of them were trying to approach closer and closer. Keno was extending her tongue to lick it…

"All right, all right, all right, girls stand right there."

"Eh~"

The queens stopped and stared at Ainz.

"Vrakulina, who am I?"

With magic, Ainz put his majestic robe.

"Ah~ you are the mighty Supreme Being and my beloved King!" said Vrakulina joyfully.

"Right! Keno, who am I?"

Ainz appeared on his black full body armor that has used in his adventure days.

"MY DARK HERO!"

Keno opened her arms when she said the title of Ainz as an adventurer. She wanted to jump upon him but Ainz put his hand on her forehead to stop her.

"Ok, ok, Zesshi who am I?"

Ainz now had only pants and boots and a black sword.

"The mysterious undead that slaughtered the Black Scripture!" said Zesshi

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ainz fell on the bed laughing and hoping the girls will become normal but that was not enough. Keno spread her legs and she was all wet. Ainz decided to do it again.

Ainz grabbed her hips and put his dick inside Keno's wet pussy.

"Ahh! Mmm! Haahh!"

Keno was lost in pleasure and her tongue was outside. Every time her belly bulged when Ainz thrust his dick inside her. Then he put his fingers inside Zesshi and Vrakulina. That electrified their bodies and drowned into pleasure.

"Mmmm! So good!"

Haah! Mmm!

Keno was incredible tight. He pussy was squeezing his dick tighter but Ainz started to pound her harder and harder.

"Im gonna cum! Im gonna cum! Im gonna cum!"

"AAAHHHH~"

The three queens moaned while cumming.

Ainz cummed inside Keno inflating her belly. Hot cum dripped from her pussy making her body shivering like she was dying.

"_Damn, I just fucked her brains out…_ "

Then he started to fuck Zesshi dogystyle. She really loved this position so Ainz could grab her arms and pound her harder.

"AAAAH Yes Fuck my pussy! Harder!"

Ainz heard it nice and clear, he clapped her cheeks and slapped her booty as she loves it leaving the mark of his hand on that nice booty. Ainz release it inside her making Zesshi lose her mind.

Ainz lies on his back and had Vrakulina on top with face to him. Ainz puts his hands on buttocks. She put her hands upon his skeletal chest and was jumping on his dick.

"Haah! I love it!"

Ainz had grabbed her right tit and put one finger inside her ass.

"Hyyaaaaaaaahhh!"

Ainz was driving her crazy. Vraculina moaned loudly as Ainz pounded both her holes till he came inside her. She started kissing Ainz while Keno was sucking his dick and Zesshi licking his balls.

Ainz let them do what they want and cummed inside them many times till they collapsed from the pleasure. No matter how many times he pounded them, their pussy stayed tight as virgins. He could not remember how many times he had done sex with them till now.

"Finally…"

The queens were lying upon the bed covered in cum and Ainz got up and went outside on the balcony to take some fresh air… not that he needed it.

The night sky was clear, the stars were glistening like jewels and the full moon looked like it was smiling at him. The roads of the city were lit by street lamps made from [Continual Light] spells.

Many undead forces were patrolling the streets if there were problems. The citizens had nothing to worry about. Their lives are safe and nothing can hurt them with these powerful beings protecting the city.

The mortal citizens were happy under his rule and that made Ainz proud of what he has achieved.

"_Lord Ainz!"_

Inside his skull, a voice came and did not sound good.

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_Sorry for bothering you my Lord, but we are dealing with a flux of refugees from the Holy Kingdom!"_

Did his kingdom became so good that even attracted these fanatics? But that does not seem the case. The Undead Paladin sounds worried.

"_How many are they? What is happening?" _

"_They are around one million, my Lord and their queen is here with them."_

This must be something serious that made even the Holy Queen to run away.

"_They say that a large army of sea monsters had attacked their nation. They are led by a giant monster called Oceanic Emperor Kraken. His army will arrive at our doorstep soon, my Lord."_

So the monster Kraken exist in this world too. Ainz had learned about this monster from the games and the movies but he never thought that this thing exists in this world too. And it has a title, that means that he is an intelligent monster.

"_I'll be on the way! Protect the refugees at all costs!_

"_Yes, my Lord!"_


	38. Chapter 37

_Holy Kingdom_

A paladin called Luan, was patrolling a street in the prime city of the Holy Kingdom Hoburns. It was a city located in the Northern Holy Kingdom that laid in close proximity to three other major cities. To the west lied the port city of Rimun. And to the east, respectively were Prart and Kalinsha.

Luan had grey eyes, short blonde hair and was part of the Paladin Order, an order of warriors that specialize in fighting evil aligned entities such as demons and the undead. It's been 7 months that he has raised from squire to paladin and he was proud about that. He will not work anymore like a dog for a superior like cleaning his armor and other stuff.

He always walked in the streets of the city with his head high, but always stayed calm when paladins of the Nine Colors passed near. They are the strongest warriors in the Holy Kingdom and should show respect.

Bad news arrived in the Holy Kingdom 1 month after he became a paladin. Three human nations were destroyed from a Kingdom called Nazarick. He is a paladin and maybe he will be sent to fight against these monsters.

Luan did not want to fight against those undead beings called Death Knights or Soul Eaters. He always thought those undead as unreal and created to scare the children but now they could be seen on the other side of the Great Wall.

"Oi Luan."

"Ah, Ramiez."

Ramiez, was another paladin that has been a fellow squire. He had blue eyes and was bald. Both of them raised to paladin rank on the same day and had been close comrades.

"How is the patrolling going Luan?" asked Ramiez.

"Nothing around. No criminals, no monsters." answered Luan.

"Thank the gods it's a calm night."

Luan believed in the gods as all the people of the Holy Kingdom. But as a paladin, he was even more devoted. He always visited the temples of the Four Gods with Ramiez and prayed for his life to be peaceful.

"Have you heard any news from that nation?" asked Luan.

"Hmm, the humans there are converting and worship the Sorcerer King as a God."

"What?! How could they abound the Gods and worship the undead?"

"That's what I heard from the traders that live there. In the temples of the Sorcerer King are the angels that heal the citizens and it's free."

"Angels…"

Beings of divine serving an undead was unheard before. It was completely the opposite. Of course, the citizens will worship a being that rules over the angels.

"What a weird nation."

What was more weird was that other non humans were allowed to live inside the cities that had humans. The Sorcerer King is undead and he did not care what race ones belong.

"Thinking about that nation gives me the chills. I'm afraid that a war might start and we will be on the front..." said Luan.

"I hope that does not happen. It will be really… Luan what is it?" asked Ramiez with wonder.

Luan was staring at Ramiez left shoulder with curious eyes. Ramiez turned his eyes at his left shoulder and saw something like a worm crawling on him. Something was behind him.

Ramiez turned and was ready to take his sword. His eyes widened what saw. The creature was like a humanoid creature 1.80 tall, had grey skin, sharp claws and had a head like an octopus.

"Waaaa!"

Ramiez released a surprised shout, but the creature captured him by the shoulder and enveloped his head with the tentacles.

Luan could not draw his sword to kill that creature and help his comrade because he was frozen in fear.

"Ra-Ramiez?!"

The legs of Ramiez were moving like he wanted to escape, but the creature had lifted him. The cries of Ramiez for help could not be heard well. After 10 seconds, his body did not move and the creature released him.

Luan saw his comrade with shocked eyes. Half of his upper head was not there. The creature had opened his skull and had eaten his brain.

"Eeek!"

The creature turned its yellow eyes at Luan and walked towards him. It was about to capture Luan and do the same thing that it did to Ramiez.

"Aaaah, get away from me!"

Luan drew his sword and cut the creature's arm. It moved away from Luan and released a painful scream. The severed arm was spilling purple blood and the other half on the ground was still moving for a moment.

Luan did not wait and hit it with the sword cutting the head of the monster. The creature fell lifeless on the ground. Luan was shocked from this scene and had put his hand on his forehead as he was walking backward.

He had to inform the others about this monster but… he could feel weet tentacles around his neck… another one.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Inside the Royal Palace of Hoburns, the Holy Queen of the Holy Kingdom was standing inside the throne room. Her name is Calca Bessarez, she was a young woman with long vibrant hair of spun gold and lovely cyan eyes. Her face was beautiful like an angel, and many who saw her gentle smile went on to describe her as a saint.

Calca, was the first female ruler of the Holy Kingdom. Calcas succession to the throne, was not well received by the nobles, especially those from the Southern Holy Kingdom. But Calca chose to ignore baseless allegations made by the southern nobles.

With her, were the Custodio's sisters.

"Lady Calca, we should not have a close relationship with the Sorcerer Kingdom!"

The one who spoke was Remedios Custodio. She had short bob-shaped brown hair affixed with a white hairband, exposing her forehead, and she wore a suit of silvery full plate armor and a surcoat. Remedios was the leader of the Paladin Order and a member of the Nine Colors.

"Why Remedios?" asked Calca.

"Because the Sorcerer King is undead."

"Big sister, is right. That nation is ruled by evil."

Kelart Custodio was the younger sister of Remedios Custodio and the high priestess of the Roble Holy Kingdom. Kelart also shares the same bob-shaped brown hair affixed with a white hairband. However, unlike Remedios, her forehead is covered by her hair and the shape of her eyes and mouth varied slightly.

"Ainz Ooal Gown saved and returned our citizens that were used as slaves by the demihumans and he asked nothing in return. How is that evil?"

The soldiers and the paladins were on great alarm some months ago when an undead army of 1,000, appeared at the Great Wall. They thought that it was their turn to be invaded but no. The undead army was returning the citizens of the Holy Kingdom. They were healed and well feeded by the Nazarick authorities.

"Maybe, maybe he is trying to look like a merciful king, so later he can back-stab us when we let our guard down."

Remedios is highly self-righteous in her dedication to her belief that non-humans are a threat to humanity. She would go so far as to kill demi-human children without a second thought just to keep her nation safe. So of course the undead were no different for her, but another threat for humanity.

"You might not be wrong to some extent, but still, both of you are very harsh. What Sorcerer King did, was justice. Now we do not have to fear anymore from any demihuman attack because the Nazarick Kingdom subjected them all."

Calca did not think bad about the immortal king. Sure, she finds it disturbing what he did in Katze Plains. The reports about that battle were heart shocking. But war is war and it doesn't matter how cruel and brutal it is. But the Sorcerer King has given his people peace and prosperity, so as long as he does that, it was fine with Calca.

The southern nobles were a problem. They called the Holy Queen a coward that did not call for a crusade to free the human lands from the undead invaders. Easy said than done. Even the Slane Theocracy had not made a move. It was clear they were afraid of the new superpower, so why the Holy Kingdom must walk into a minefield just because the nobles thought it was the right thing to do.

They had been fighting demihuman tribes for ages and know how they fight. But going to war against an army that has legendary monsters will be a foolish action and Nazarick Kingdom had not taken any harsh action against the Holy Kingdom.

"Sorry lady Calca, but the Sorcerer King is one of the undead and they are all evil no matter how they act."

As always, Remedios was a blockhead. Even if non-humans do good things like helping humans, they were still evil in her eyes.

"Remedios… you should not think like that. Give him a chance. By the way, why don't you get married?"

The eyes of Remedios widened and she did not know how to respond to this. The conversation took a totally weird turn.

"I-I don't think I can. I have a duty and that is to protect your b-body and this nation."

"But think Remedios. Your child might become really strong and a great paladin just like you."

"Her Majesty it's right big sister."

That will be a new road for Remedios. But who would want a woman like her. Because of her hard training, her body did not have anymore the beautiful form of a female, so no man would want to sleep with a woman like that.

Even the Holy Queen had this problem. She yearns for love and it frustrates her that she had yet to find a worthy man. Most of the nobles will just put her down and there were no male human monarc anymore. Calca likes the Bloody Emperor but his Empire was invaded and does not exist. She had no information if he was still alive or the Sorcerer King executed him.

"No way, that is impossible." Remedios shakes her head.

Kinda, is not a good thing because some rumors say that the Holy Queen had some close relationship with the Custodio sisters. If Remedios married someone, those rumors will die.

"It's your choice then-

The conversation ended because a man in armor with light-greyish brown hair arrived inside without warning. His was the Vice Captain Gustav Montagnés. Remedios wanted to scold him for interrupting their conversation and for coming inside the room without knocking.

But the man looked very worried. Gustav kneeled before the Holy Queen.

"Your Majesty, the city is under attack-

"What?! The undead is attacking us?! How did they get this far?!"

"Remedios stop!"

The female paladin shut her mouth. She was not letting the man finish the report.

"Vice Captain, who is attacking us?" aske Calca.

"Octaman, your Majesty! The enemies are Octaman! They are everywhere and are killing our citizens!"

"Octaman?!"

The creatures known as Octaman, are sea demihumans.

Like in the lands, inside the ocean existed nations of merman that have the upper body of a human and the tailed lower body of a fish or tritons that has the same form but are like an advanced species and stronger. They were one of the few sea species that were really peaceful with humans. Sometimes they show up near port-cities to trade or help the ships from sharkman attacks like the Sea Dragon.

Octaman lives in the depth of the ocean where light cannot reach. Their Empire was really large and nobody dared to attack their territories, because the monstrous Emperor was a fearsome being that can destroy every oceanic nation by himself. Lucky for the different races, the Emperor slept for thousands of years.

Like the sea giants and trolls, Octaman can walk on land but they are not very fast like underwater. It was impossible to be killed by humans underwater, but even in land they were dangerous.

"But how did they get inside the city?"

"From the sanitation, your Majesty."

They know that slime monsters could be found there, but never they had imagined that Octaman will invade them in this way.

"Prepare my armor, I want these monsters out of this city!"

"YES!"

Now the armored Calca went outside the palace with many holy warriors from the Paladin Order and divine magic casters . On horses they rode on the streets of the Holy Capital.

They saw many citizens crying and running in their direction. Some of them were wounded from encountering the monsters.

A young paladin was after them to protect the citizens from sudden attacks. His face was covered in purple blood that meant that he had been in an intense fight with the sea enemies. He stopped when he saw the Holy Queen and bowed his head.

"There is no need for that warrior. How many are they?"

"Thousands of them, your Majesty! They are coming from every direction!"

Why is this happening? Calca did not know that. These creatures should invade sea territories because the land was not their environment. There is only one reason…

They see humans as food.

"_Tch! _Let's go!" shouted Calca.

The Holy Queen rushed to help the paladins that had stayed behind to fight the enemy in front. As they approached, the cries of humans and monsters could be heard. They arrived at the wide plaza and saw them fighting brutally. Some paladins and soldiers were slaying some of them and the Octamen were doing the same.

The Octaman used their claws as weapons and the tentacles to capture if their prey was close to their face.

"ATTACK!"

"OOOOH!"

"FOR THE QUEEN!"

The army of the paladins clashed with the sea monsters. Purple and red blood flooded in the air and spread on the ground. The paladins cut heads and tentacles. The Octaman swing their claws cutting the humans and capturing them to eat their brains. The brain was what they wanted from humans. It was very delicious for them.

"YAAAAAAAART!"

Remedios flexed Safarlisia, the holy sword of the Roble Holy Kingdom and killed many Octaman in her way immediately.

The Octaman stepped back from the paladins because they were not in great numbers. This small army was here to cause as much damage as they can so the army will have it easy to invade the city. But it will not matter if he comes first…

"Cursed humans! Brothers, Attack!"

"For the Emperor!" shouted a musculous Octaman to give courage to his fellow comrades.

They clashed again and the Octaman were more aggressive this time. An Octaman punched a paladin meters away, killing him. Another one shot some black liquid from his mouth and fell on the face of a priest.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The face of the priest was melting. His black hair was burned, his eyeballs fell and even the skull was melting. He now looked like a burned tree stump. The Octaman were still dangerous but they were having problems with the summoned angels. They had never fought these beings before and the flashy thing that the humans that wore robes released was unknown to them. The Fireball thing was very dangerous and killed them on spot.

Remedios was having an epic fight with a white Octaman. Every strike she landed was blocked by the fists of the Octaman.

[Holy Strike]

The divine power did nothing against the massiv Octaman and it made him confused.

"But-But this should have killed you!"

Remedios was shocked that her strike was not effective. Every non-human in her eyes was evil and that strike should have killed him, but that white Octaman had a positive karma, so her technique was useless.

"HAAAAA!"

The white Octaman was about to punch Remedios, but she blocked it with her sword. That strike sent her a few meters away. This was a strong one.

Remedios went towards the sea demihuman and was about to strike her again.

[Flow Acceleration]

The female warrior disappeared from his vision. He observed around for a moment and-

"Khu!"

The white Octaman felt pain. On his chest, the blade of a sword could be seen. Remedios was behind him and had penetrated his body with her holy sword. Remedios the White was victorious. The sea warriors fell on the ground and Remedios returned to help the paladins.

[Holy Ray]

Calca released her spell. The rays of light pierced many Octaman. As a 4th tier spell, it was very strong and unknown for the Octaman. They did not know how to defend themselves from this.

The bodies of the angels spread light and because of that, Calca saw something coming from the sky.

GET AWAY! GET AWAY!

All the paladins heard their queen and ran after her. The strange object fell on the plaza and killed all the Octaman there, and the angels that stayed behind to buy the paladins some time to escape from that place.

Calca returned again to see what happened. All of the Octaman were dead and that object was a…

"The Tower of Silica!"

All of them were shocked seeing the tower of a fortress that lays near the great river of Roha on the north of Houburns not far away from here. Who or what could throw this large tower so easily?

Something was not right. The land was shaking moment after moment and the walls of the building were beginning to crack. Something was approaching and it was like an earthquake.

"What is going on?!"

Suddenly, upon the city fell a long tentacle thing destroying countless buildings. And another fell, another one, another one causing dust and smoke to rise.

"**RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**"

The terrifying roar spread like a shock wave, breaking the windows of every building. Calca and her paladins could see it as the creature passed the wall. No that could not be called a wall for that thing but just a fence.

Calca thanked the gods that her citizens had escaped immediately. If they would have been her, it would have been real chaos.

"What in the world is that thing?!"

It was 450 feet tall and had ten legs like crabs. The body was massiv and had an exoskeleton like armor. The face was frightening and had sharp teeths. The light of the moon gave him a majestic form of a Demon God.

"We-We have no chances against that monster!"

"Whe are going to die!"

"Gods have mercy!"

The paladins were horrified by this monster. Every step he took caused an earthquake. There is no way they could fight him. The humans are just ants before him.

The monster was far away from the plaza but he had heard them. He turned his four eyes and saw the Holy Queen. Of course he did not know who that punny human was.

The monster opened his arms.

"**I am Kraken! The Oceanic Emperor. Look upon me and despair, oh humans!"** Kraken introduced himself to the world.

The Emperor had captured many objects with his tentacles. Calca was beginning to understand what he intended to do.

"Let's get away from here! Quickly!"

The army of the paladins were heading to another gate. Kraken threw all the objects he had on his tentacles upon the city. It was like a rain of huge rocks trees, buildings and pieces of walls. Everywhere was chaos and the paladins were trying to hide house to house till they reached the gate.

"Don't look back!"

All of them heard their queen and did not see behind the hell that was happening. Some paladins and soldiers got crushed under the huger rocks coming from the sky and Calca could do nothing to help them.

Houburns was lost. The Holy Kingdom will get crushed by this colossal monster that destroys cities like sand castles.

Kraken reached the royal castle and sat upon it. It looked now like a throne to him.

"**I am the Holy Emperor now. Everything belongs to me! Bring me humans Octaman." **demanded Kraken

The army of millions of Octaman entered inside the city and brought dead humans that had been killed on the other invaded cities and villages around the Holy Kingdom. All the Octaman kneeled and prayed to their God Emperor. Kraken grabbed the human corpses and devoured them.

Truly, the Holy Kingdom was lost. The coasts of the nation had been invaded by the imperial army north, west and south.

Calca was out of the city and was heading to the people that were waiting upon the mountains. These monsters will not stop till they have everything on their control.

Calca cannot save the Holy Kingdom. She needs help immediately or everything will be crushed by the Oceanic Emperor Kraken.


	39. Chapter 38

**Returning home from work DEADASS like Hero-Hero lmao.**

Queen Calca and her warriors from Paladin Order, had reached the citizens that were hiding on the mountains. She had sent scouts to find if there were any safe cities or towns but what she got were more and more groups of citizens from north and south that were trying to survive.

Their faces were full of despair because of the terrible invasion that the Oceanic Empire had launched on the Holy Kingdom. The cities and the fortresses were under fire and screams of the citizens could be heard from afar.

Calaca wanted to launch an attack, but the Octaman had the numbers. Every one of them was a warrior with deadly skills. They had attacked the cities inside in surprise at the moment everyone was asleep. That is what made the Imperial invasion successful.

Sure the citizens had been prepared for any attack from the demihuman tribes on the other side, but they had never imagined that an enemy like this would appear. Every city was attacked by 200.000 Octaman making the attacks from the demihuman tribes look like a joke.

One million citizens and soldiers had survived the invasion and were marching to a possibly safe place. But where is this place? Everywhere they went, they had to fight groups of Octaman and hidden demihuman groups that had survived inside the Holy Kingdom territories. And these attacks caused more and more deaths.

Now, they were heading to the territory that once belonged to the Re-Estize Kingdom, but now it was a territory that nobody wanted to approach. Now that nation did not exist anymore and it was not ruled by royal human.

"Your Majesty, why are we heading to that kingdom?" asked a southern noble.

Many of these nobles had run away from their domains and did not save their peasants from the enemy. They did not even deserve to be close to Calca, but it was not the time to remember the bad relationship that the North and the South had.

"And where do you suggest we go, Marquis?" asked Calca with an angry annoyed expression.

"Slane Theocracy of course."

"Tell me Marquis, what nation do we have to pass to reach the Slane Theocracy?"

"The-The… Oh…"

The noble lowered his head in shame. She was surrounded by fools. Even Remedios was no better. She kept saying all the time how bad the idea of asking for help to Sorcerer Kingdom was.

But what was there to do? If they stay here, they will have to fight to their last breath until everyone is dead. Calca too was afraid of the nation ruled by the immortals, but she had to do this to save her people.

They could pass the Great Wall to pass in the Abellion Hills, but they were still afraid of the demihuman tribes even when they knew that the Nazarick Kingdom had subjected them all. They were not far away from the border and the anxious had captured all of them.

Calca hoped for the undead to not misunderstand their exodus as an attack. All her efforts will go to waste and her people will disappear from the world. They were 50 meter away from Nazarick Kingdom. The grand crimson flag rippled by the wind could be seen stuck on a stone telling everyone that this is Nazarick border.

The queen closed her eyes, took a deep breath and ordered her people to advance towards the border. Everyone gulped and the mothers were trying to calm their children. It was an intense moment for them.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Everyone turned their eyes at the Platoon Sergeant Pavel Baraja. On his horse there was his 13 years old daughter. He had pointed his finger at the hills they had passed. What they saw behind, were armies of Octaman coming towards them. Thousands upon thousands were running fast to end the humans forever.

"RUN EVERYONE! RUN TO THE BORDER!" shouted Calca.

All of them started to run while screaming. It was a terrible scene of 1 million citizens trying to escape death. They passed the border and there were no undead forces around. The paladins had stayed behind and ordered everyone to run as fast as they can, because the Octaman were near.

Now that everyone had passed the border, that was the moment when the undead forces appeared upon the hills. Calca saw them and was waiting for their movements. They too were observing the Octaman army coming at their border. More and more undead forces arrived. The Holy Kingdom citizens cling to each other to let them pass and their dead aura scared them. Remedios was close to Calca to protect her. She did not believe the undead and thought they would kill the citizens.

"Death Warriors, stay with them!" ordered an undead that wore a black robe.

"Aye Sir!"

The Death Warriors upon their Soul Eaters, formed a barrier to protect the refugees. Calca could not believe it. The undead were protecting them, but thinking like that will be hasty, because the Octaman were about to pass the border.

With incredible speed, hundreds of dragons arrived from the sky.

"WOAH!"

The citizens had gasped their mouths in surprise what their eyes saw. They were large and wore armor. The Octaman stopped their advance when they saw the giant beings coming. They wanted to turn and run but it was too late because hell was unleashed upon them.

Fire was their greatest enemy and now the dragons were burning them alive. From hunters they became the hunted and were trying to escape from this cataclysm. The dragons landed on the ground to crush them. Their armored tail had spikes like swords and flexed it to cut the Octaman into pieces.

It did not pass long, when the army of the undead arrived and started to massacre them all. The Octaman armies that destroyed the cities of the Holy Kingdom, were nothing against the armies of Nazarick Kingdom. Calca and her citizens were shocked how this battle has turned into a one-sided massacre.

"_We never wouldn't have a chance against them…"_

The land turned to ash and was filled with burned corpses of the Octaman. Everything was over in a few minutes. Now they were just disposing of those who were still alive under the corpses of their fellow Octaman.

Now that they saw it with their own eyes, the people of the Holy Kingdom understand that they have no chances against Nazarick. The Octaman were dangerous, but the undead army and the dragon army were even more deadly dangerous.

A knight upon a white demonic horse was coming towards the humans. He wore a white full-plate armor and had a blue cape on his back, also a blue hood covering his clean white skull. On his eye socket, two blue points could be seen.

He was a level 100 Undead Paladin and the only one who had a positive karma of +100 and also the weakest of level 100 servants. Following him were other undead warriors and vampires.

"With whom can I speak?" spoke the undead.

Quickly Calca stepped forward and did not let Remedios open her mouth because if she insulted them, it might turn really bad for her people. The paladins raised their flags and followed their queen

"I am Calca Calca Bessarez, the Queen of Roble Holy Kingdom!"

As Calca introduced herself, the paladins did not like the idea of her to tell the undead who she is. The undead might hold her hostage and order the paladins to do what they want.

"My name is Arc the Undead Paladin." Arc proudly introduced himself.

The human paladins were shocked by what they heard. An evil creature as the undead can not become a paladin or anything rightful, but Nazarick Kingdom proved them wrong. The white armor truly makes him look like a paladin.

"Now, I kinda understand the reason why you all were fleeing, but can you tell me what these creatures are, and why are they attacking your nation?" asked Arc.

"Yes, these creatures are sea demihumans caled Octaman, and they are attacking because they see us as a food source." answered Calca.

"Do they have a leader?" asked again Arc.

"Yes, it was a large monster that calls himself Oceanic Emperor Kraken. That monster was unimaginably large and destroyed the capital like a sand castle." said Calca with a sad expression.

"I see, I see…"

"Please help us! My people are tired, wounded, sick and need food! Please!"

Calca beged and had put her hand on her chest. Those words were coming from her heart. Arc saw the people of the Holy Kingdom and they all looked desperate for help. They had days walking on bad terrains to not get caught by millions of Octaman that were all over the place. They were dealing with an absolute invasion that wants every human dead.

"Of course Queen Calca, our fortress is near. We only ask to lower your flags."

"Sure, thank you very much!" the light has come again to her face and to her people.

They were not in a meeting or sending ambassadors. They were refugees and should not raise the flags of their kingdom. As everyone was starting to move, someone spoke…

"You won't kill us later, won't you?"

Everyone stopped when they heard the words of the female warrior that was near Calca. Why would she say those words? These gentlemen saved them from death and now she dropped this bomb upon them.

Arc turned his skull and observed the one who spoke. She was a paladin just like him.

"Why do you think that?" asked Arc.

"Because you are undead-"

"REMEDIOS!"

Cold chill fell down everyone's spines. What she said could be the end for everyone. Calca was losing her mind from all this. Nazarick forces might become harsh because of her words. The vampires' faces had changed from normal to angry.

A dragon was coming down from the hill approaching them. It had yellow scales and wore black armor. All the humans were beginning to feel fear because that dragon was very big and did not look happy.

"Sharp tongue you have that you dare to call to Lord Arc like that, paladin female."

Remedios has turned wet from the sweat that was all over her body. She was regretting what she just said to Arc. The undead paladin was helping them and now she dropped dust upon his face. The dragon was growling and his sharp teeth like swords could be seen.

This large dragon had the title Laser Cannon Dragon Lord and was called Orizon. The title was given to him by the Supreme Being. Orizon did not know what "Laser Cannon" means but it had to do with his powerful attack that was not like a fire or ice, but it was like a hot beam that went straight and fast at its target and caused wide craters. He was a really unique dragon and was one of the strongest and youngest Dragon Lords that serve the Supreme Being and he still was getting stronger.

And this Dragon Lord was staring at Remedios with murderous golden eyes. He just needs one order from Arc and Remedios will become food.

"It's all right Orizon." said Arc.

"But my Lord, such insolence…

"No problem, no problem. We all know these people are similar to those of the Slane Theocracy."

All the refugees had lowered their heads. But it was not their fault that demihuman tribes tried to attack them many times in the past. That makes hate grow.

"I'm really sorry about this. I will make sure this won't happen again, Sir Arc." Calca tried to calm the situation.

"As I said, it's all right. But you need to keep her mouth shut, because my brothers are less forgiving than me. And in this Kingdom, everyone is equal, human - non human. All the races, lives in peace and harmony together under the rule of the Supreme Being. It will be bad if someone like her with those stupid ideologies will begin to talk nonsense inside the city."

The words of the Undead Paladin were serious and Calca needed to have an eye on Remedios. She still might say some rude words that might trigger the undead and her people will be kicked out from their territory.

"Now, please follow us. You lot stay here and inform us of the enemies sentiments.

The dragons rose in the sky and other undead forces started to patrol the border if the Octaman forces were near.

"Queen Calca, if you excuse me, I have to inform His Majesty about your arrival."

"Ye-Yes, thank you for everything."

Arc went forward and disappeared. The refugees started to move towards the city-fortress being protected by Death Warriors, Vampires and the paladins. But there is nothing to fear now, because everything was safe in Nazarick Kingdom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm really sorry…"

Calca could not believe that her "friend" could put her and the people into a bad situation with just her mouth.

"They just saved our lives you retard. In what right can you call him like that?"

"I just wanted to protect the people of the Holy Kingdom…" said Remedios with a small voice. It looked like she was not moving her lips.

"How? Tell me, how? By insulting them?"

Remedios had lowered her head like a child and could not see the queen in her eyes. She had put the citizens in danger and had embarrassed Calca in front of everyone.

"They could have let us die uncaring about our lives, because we are not their problem, yet they decided to help us, and my bodyguard put the lives of one million innocent people in a thin thread."

Still Remedios did not say a word and kept her head low in shame watching the head of her horse. The scolding from her queen was harsh.

She could really be a retard…

"Kelar, Gustav, you two will come with me when we meet King Ainz Ooal Gown. Remedios, you will stay with the other paladins and help the people."

"Ye-Yes, Lady Calca." responded Remedios.


	40. Chapter 39

The gates of the City-Fortress Kadath were opened and the refugees from the Holy Kingdom arrived inside. They were astonished by this city because everything was clean and in its place like it was just built now.

The population here was fifty-fifty humanoid and demihuman. On the side of the road, humans, elves, dark elves, bafolk, goblins, zostia, armat, were doing their daily work but they all turned to see the human refuges for a moment and then returned to their work.

Human and non-human working together was unimaginable for the people of the Holy Kingdom. On the bar, all different races were chilling and drinking together. An old human and an old goatman were playing chess, a game that was brought by the Supreme Being and the young ones were watching them.

The former slaves elves, stayed most of the time together with the dark elves. Time to time they stayed with the humans, but they still had that inside fear from the past.

The elves and the demihumans worship only the Supreme Being. If someone offends their God, they will get mad real fast and might become violent. But something like that had never occurred, because the humans had forgotten their old gods, so everyone worship the God of Life and Death.

So the people of the Holy Kingdom just observed around with surprised faces the wondrous Kadath. Now, when this city was this beautiful, imagine how the capital must be…

"It's really peaceful here." said Calca looking around.

"Well, there is nothing to fear in this Kingdom. If there is a problem, we eliminate it" said Arc.

Calca and Arc, had been together on a long conversation while heading in Kadath. She finds Arc, a really wise and gentle person. It looked like she was speaking with a human.

If Ainz Ooal Gown has so many of these super intelligent servants, he could conquer this world in the blink of an eye. Nobody could match against these beings of legendary power.

"The citizens are so happy."

It was something that she wanted for her own people. Peace and happiness. But fate turned catastrophic for her nation. These people have seen hell with their eyes and can barely rise themselves.

"Truly, Ainz Ooal Gown has given true happiness to his citizens." said Calca smiling.

"It is not like that, Queen Calca."

"What do you mean?" asked Calca with wonder.

"Lord Ainz, gave the citizens what they wanted the most."

Arc turned his skull at Calca.

"He gave them a future. You see, the world is really dangerous and the people must make many efforts to survive only for the next dawn. In the past, this land was filled with corruption and barbarism. But when we conquered, our creator ordered us to purge all this plague. At first we were harsh, but with the past of time, the citizens did not fear us anymore, because we were trying to protect them. They understood that Lord Ainz was trying to give them a safe future for them and their children."

"...A future…"

How selfish she was. In all those years of ruling the Holy Kingdom she thought that she had not made mistakes, but she was wrong. Calca has just shown in public a smile to raise the morale and that's all.

She did not take part in strategy meetings when it came to dealing with demi-human invasions, or bothering to reason with the southern nobles. She had ignored everything and now she was ashamed about it. An undead king has done so much for his citizens in such a short time than her in ten years.

Calca stood silent, thinking about her failed rulership till they reached the camp where the Nazar troops trains. It was a really wide training field and the soldiers had raised tents for the refugees. They can hold several people inside.

The mortal Nazar troops were giving advice to the refugees where to enter. The people of the Holy Kingdom thought that Nazarick Kingdom only had undead soldiers, but now they were watching humanoids, and demihuman soldiers helping them.

But how can a human and a demihuman work together?

If they were in an intense battle, would a demihuman give his life to help a human in mortal danger? It was so confusing.

The humans in dark armor looked far stronger than the paladins of the Holy Kingdom. All the Nazar troops had a strong aura like they had been in countless battles. But no, it was the hard training that made them look like veterans.

"Attention please! Come in the line to get some food!" shouted a dark elf boy.

All the humans did as the Nazar warrior said and went to get food. They all got bread and beans. That was the food of the army. Finally the people of the Holy Kingdom can fill their bellies and eat in peace. It took a long time to feed one million people, but in the end they did it.

"Here captain, eat something?"

Said a paladin as he gave Remedios her ration. She took it and observed it. In truth, she did not want to eat it. This was the food given by the enemy, it will feel like poison if she eats it. But there was no choice, she was really hungry. Her innards were screaming for food.

"Captain, what do you think about these Nazar warriors?"

While eating, Remedios observed the Nazar troops with an gloomy and angered face.

"Brainwashed."

"Huh?" the paladin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"They all got brainwashed to work for the undead."

"Ri-Right…"

The paladin turned his head away in disbelief. He had really respected her before, but after seeing how she almost put the lives of people in danger for a stupid reason, he started to bealive that she was retarded.

"I'm going to see our people if they need help." said the paladin

"I'm coming with you." said another paladin.

They took their plate and walked, leaving Remedios alone. But in reality, they just wanted to stay away from her and eat in different places. If they start a new conversation, she alway was like "undead evil, undead bad, undead this, undead that". They were tired from her bullshit.

* * *

Arc, Calca, Kelart and Gustav were observing the well being of the citizens. The Nazar troops, walked around for any problem, if the refugees had. Most were humans and the elves because the refugees were afraid of the demihuman soldiers.

"Well, this place is perfect." spoke Arc.

Calca stared at him with wonder. The place here was very wide and the refugee tents on the right and the left side were away from where Calca was.

"Sir Arc-"

The queen stopped speaking because a really large dark circle-like void appeared a few meters away from them. This attracted the attention of all the refugees and observed it with wide surprised eyes.

Suddenly, from that dark void appeared a lot of powerful creatures. All of them were different from each other but the only thing that they had alike was their power beyond imagination.

Undead Generals, Dragon Lords, Demon Gods, Holy Angels. All these beings were coming out from that void that was like it connected another world. All the refugees were holding their breath in shock when that last being came out from that portal. His aura was that of an absolute ruler. This was the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown and behind him were his two wives, Zesshi and Keno.

Arc and all the Nazar troops kneeled before their God. Calca stood frozen and watched as the Supreme Being approached. Never in her life she had imagined meeting a being like this. As he came closer, his form became bigger in the eyes of Calca.

There was no choice. She could not resist his dominant aura. Calca kneeled in front of the Sorcerer King and that shocked all her people. After seeing their queen, Kelart the one that felt the aura of the Sorcerer King more than any mortal here, bowed immediately and next was Gustav.

The citizens stayed with their heads low and watched the being that had their life on the palm of his skeletal hand.

"You all may rise."

Everyone heard the deep and dominant voice of the Sorcerer King and did what he said.

"I am the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I-I am Calca Bessarez, the Queen of the Holy Kingdom."

"What happened to the Holy Kingdom was really tragic. My sincere condolences."

Calca thought that he would speak to her with a mocking tone as she was a defeated ruler, but no, the Sorcerer King was being very polite.

"Your Majesty… Thank you for everything. You freed our people in Abellion Hills and now you are helping us from this disaster. You are a magnanimous person. Again, thank you for everything." Calca bowed her head.

"Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense, Queen Calca. I will do everything to ensure the safety of your people."

These words were coming from a being that has no heart and soul. A being that it was known to hate everything that lives. Her people were trained to slay his kind and now his kind was protecting them. How ironic...

The people of the Holy Kingdom had nothing to say and kept their heads bowed. Remedios on the other hand was looking at the Sorcerer King with angry eyes. She did not want her queen to kneel in front of an undead creature. For her, even the Sorcerer King was another mere undead that needs to be destroyed.

Ainz walked and observed the refugees. They all bowed their heads when he passed near them. They were heading to a building that was used by the drill instructors of the Nazar Corps.

"Arc, do we have reports from the border?"

"Yes my Lord, our troops have been killing a lot of these Octaman that are trying to pass our border. The dragons informed us that a large army of them that could be millions, are heading at the Great Wall."

"Are these creatures suffering from overpopulation?" asked Ainz.

"No your Majesty, they just want to eat us. Their Emperor attacked the Holy Kingdom for no other reason than that." said Calca.

"Hmm, I want to see what this Emperor Kraken looks like."

Calca and her bodyguards opened their eyes in surprise, because the Sorcerer King brought out of nowhere a mirror that was about 1 meter in height with oval-shaped bronze frame covering its sides and edges.

Ainz sat on his chair and the territory of the Holy Kingdom appeared in the mirror. Ainz waved his skeletal hands and zoomed where the capital Houburns was located.

"_He-He can see the entire world with that?!"_

Kelart was astonished by this magic item. This was the perfect item for spying on an enemy territory.

"Your, Your Majesty, what is this?!" asked Kelart with a trembling voice, because it was the first time she spoke to the Sorcerer King.

"Ah, this is a magic item called Mirror of Remote Viewing. It allows me a live view of the entire continent.

"A-Amazing!"

A magic item of this caliber was never heard before. Kelart wanted to ask more about the item but she held herself because something appeared in that mirror.

"Well, that's a big squid." said Ainz.

Except Ainz, all the others were shocked when they saw the creature in the mirror.

"What is that thing?" asked Zesshi.

"That is the Oceanic Emperor Kraken... The one who destroyed our nation." said Calca while looking at the mirror. It sent a cold chill down her spine when she saw the monster that brought destruction upon the Holy Kingdom.

Ainz was just observing the monster with great curiosity. Kraken stood upon the ruins of the royal castle and was devouring plenty of human corpses. Those tentacles were so long that they could reach the end of the capital.

"I have never heard about this creature before. It must have lived under the ocean for a long time." said Keno.

She had lived for a very long time, but the information about a creature called Kraken had never touched her ears before.

"Actually, there are myths about this creature."

All of them turned their gaze at the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord that was staring at the window. His body was large and could not fit inside.

"What can you tell us, Zigur?"

"Only me and Platinum Dragon Lord know about this Kraken, my Lord. Nobody knows how old he is, but this monster comes up on the surface after thousands of years of slumber. Hundreds of Dragon Lords had fought against him but they all disappeared under the ocean... Even the Dragon Emperor feared him."

The heart of Calca was pumping very fast. Her body was shivering from fear. She did not know that her nation was dealing with an ancient creature that can slay Dragon Lords like nothing.

"So this guy, just sleep, come to surface to eat and then returns to sleep again, huh." said Wrath with his arms crossed.

"What should we do, my Lord? We can not stay calm with a creature like that around." said Seraph.

"Attacking him with weapons might be impossible because of those tentacles, but attacking with high tier spells from afar, we might defeat him." said Kuro.

"With all that body, he might be slow like a turtle." said Thanatos.

All the subordinates were giving their opinions of the monster and how to defeat him. Ainz was just staying silent looking at the mirror, paying them no heed.

"_Interesting..." _murmured Ainz.

Indeed it was a really interesting monster and Ainz wanted to know how strong he was. It has been a long time since he hasn't fought someone and this monster filled Ainz with excitement. The mirror disappeared and Ainz rose from his chair.

"All right, this Kraken needs to be destroyed." said Ainz.

"So, we are going to overwhelm him with numbers, my Lord?" asked Angmar.

"No, I will fight him alone."

Silence fell. The subordinates were staring at him with wonder. Calca and the paladins too, were staring at him with surprised eyes. Zesshi and Keno put their hands upon his skeletal chest…

"My love, there is no need to go alone!" said Zesshi.

"Please don't go!" said Keno

Both the queens were worried. They did not want their husband to be hurt by that monster. They know Ainz is strong but that Kraken should not be underestimated.

"No." Ainz was about to go outside.

"My love, I will go with you!"

"I said no!"

The deep voice of Ainz caused the paladins to shiver. A powerful being like the Sorcerer King will allow no one to take his trophy.

"You will only get in my way. Kraken is more powerful than any of you here. He is on a level of a World Enemy."

Except Wrath, nobody knows what a World Class Enemy was, but it sounded very dangerous.

"What's a... World Enemy, your Majesty?" asked Calca.

The Holy Queen's kingdom was destroyed by this being so she wanted to know what this monster truly was.

"Immensely powerful monster that can destroy this world single-handedly, Queen Calca. I am the only one who can defeat him."

"I see…" Calca kneeled on the floor. Her paladins did not understand why she was doing this.

"Your Majesty, I Queen Calca Bessarez announce the Roble Holy Kingdom, territory of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. The remaining citizens belong to the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown."

Kelart and Gustav open their eyes wide in surprise when they heard the queen. There was no other choice. Even if Ainz Ooal Gown kills Kraken, it will take years to rebuild everything from the beginning.

"Are you sure Calca? Will the people accept me as their ruler? Will the Paladin Order fight for my nation?"

The paladins inside kneeled and put their sword vertical on the floor.

"We swear to fight to death for his Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Their voice echoed inside the large room. Calca took the crown from her head and gave it to Ainz. The name Roble Holy Kingdom will cease to exist. Now the territory belongs to Ainz Ooal Gown.

In fact, the plan to take over the Holy Kingdom was to start a civil war between the north and the south, but things turned easier for Ainz. In his mind, he thanked Kraken for speeding up the process.

"I accept your allegiance. Rise as citizens of the Nazarick Kingdom."

All the paladins raised, but suddenly a loud voice was heard at the entrance.

"I won't accept this!"

Everyone turned their heads where that voice came from.

"Remedios!"

Calca could not believe it. The crazy women did it again.

"Lady Calca, you can't do this. Many people have given their life for the Holy Kingdom and you're giving it away to this undead creature!"

"Remedios enough! Please!"

The body of Calca was on tension and pressure. This woman did not understand that she could not protect her anymore because she was not a queen.

"Who is this?" asked Ainz.

"She-She is Remedios Custodio, the leader of the Paladin Order." answered Calca shivering.

"Miss Custodio, may I know-

"Fuck you undead!" shouted Remedios.

When she finished that line, at her neck were a lot of weapons that were about to cut her head. Cold chill ran down her spine to her feet. Kelar was looking worried at her sister that was about to be executed. What can she do? Remedios brought this upon herself.

"I warned you before to keep your mouth shut. Now die for your foolishness!"

Said Arc that was about to move his arm, but Ainz raised his skeletal hand to stop his servants. They pulled their weapons and moved away from Remedios. Ainz came near her and he spoke.

"You seem to hate me very much. May I know why?"

"You are undead!" she screamed.

"Yes of course, I have been called like that from others, thousands of times. Another reason?" asked Ainz with a bored tone.

"Yu-You are evil." she screamed again.

"Hoo, what evil have I committed?"

"You… You… What you did in Katze Plains was evil!"

Ainz turned his gaze at Wrath. The demon lord waved his finger near his head meaning that this woman was stupid as hell. And she is the leader of the Paladin Order...

"You know that, that was war, right? Re Estize and Baharuth fought each other every single year there and nobody bats an eye. I put an end to that stupid war, and that makes me evil, huh. That's a big brain energy, you got there, miss Custodio. Can you tell me another reason why you hate me?"

Remedios felt uneasy. The demons and the angels had turned and were giggling also the Dragon Lords outside. She understood that she was making a fool of herself. Nobody was taking her seriously from the beginning and the only thing she did was lowering her head in shame. Who knows, the Sorcerer King might kill her now and her beloved "friend" will do nothing to save her.

"Good grief, never go full retarded next time girl."

Ainz shook her left shoulder with his hand, and head outside. Again she was called retarded. By two rulers! Where was she wrong? Remedios was loyal to the Holy Kingdom but now this nation does not exist. She will not raise her sword for an undead, but for her friend Calca. But even Calca was against her ideals. She was lost...

"My love, are you sure about this?" asked Zesshi worried.

"Do not worry about that Zesshi."

"It just feels wrong to let you go alone, my love."

"I promise that I will come back victorious."

Zesshi and Keno embraced him for a moment. After that they parted and Ainz disappeared with teleportation.

A battle of gods was about to begin.


	41. Chapter 40: God vs Titan

A massive army of two million, was coming towards the Great Wall that separated the Holy Kingdom with the Sorcerer Kingdom. They had massacred every hidden human in Roble and had sent them to their Emperor to fest. But the Kraken was large and wanted to consume more and more.

There were no more humans around, so they had to seek into other territories. The Octamen, were informed that human cities lie beyond the big human wall. If the Octaman don't bring food to their Emperor, they will get crushed or become food.

So they used every river to reach the Great Wall as fast as they could. All of them regrouped under the command of a 3 meter tall Octaman General called Lushat. Two million Octamen, were marching closer to the wall, but there was another army waiting for them.

They did not look human at all. The creatures with tower shields had a dark rotten face that looked like it was hungry for carnage. The General Octaman ordered the army to stop the advance.

"Does anyone know what those creatures are?" asked General Lushat.

Silence was the answer. None of them had seen those kind of warriors in land. The dark army was lined like a barrier protecting the wall. They were not great in numbers, but their aura of death was what made Lushat feel uneasy.

"Nobody huh…"

Suddenly, an arrow fell and stuck on the ground two meters away from the imperial army. They stared at the arrow and then at the dark army.

"They are scared of us. Let's kill them all brothers!"

OOOOOOOHHH!

Now, the Octamen army went forward to destroy the enemy, but their advance stopped because a storm of arrows fell upon their heads. Because they did not wear armor or held shields, hundreds of Octamen were pierced by arrows and died in agony.

The storm arrows were coming from behind the wall and it was not stopping. Every single arrow was the death of one Octaman. Lushat had stayed away from the range of the arrows, and his tentacles were moving uncontrollably because of anger. His brothers were dying one by one and he himself could not move because if he dies the army dies too.

"DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE!" shouted Lushat.

The Octamen did as the General commanded. Now Lushat could see the field filled with the corpses of his brothers that were nailed by arrows on the ground. Fighting with the enemy while those arrows fell from the sky was really dangerous.

Lushat was thinking about a strategy on how to reach the enemy, but there was nothing that was coming in his mind. If he launches another attack, it will have the same result of his brothers dying by a foolish order.

From the enemy line, some figures showed up. Some wore full plate armor, some dark robes and were 50 meter away from each other. Lushat found it strange coming in the battlefield alone and so far from their comrades, but if he wanted to die, so be it.

The Octamen army rushed to kill the lone warriors, but each one of them that approached, fell on the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut. How was this happening? Lushat did not know.

Those creatures were just moving towards them without swinging their weapons. The copses of the Octamen now looked like hills because they fell upon another dead Octaman.

"Wha-What is happening?"

The Octamen now we're afraid to approach those creatures. They were walking upon the corpses of their fellow comrades. The army was trying to stay away from them, but as they came closer, more Octamen died.

How could someone possess this kind of power?

Killing the enemy just by walking like nothing is happening, only Kraken can do that. But these beings did not have giant bodies, so how were they doing this?

Suddenly, the strange being started to advance faster, some others just vanished and appeared in the middle of the imperial army, causin more and more death. They just flexed their weapons, and hundreds of them died in an instant.

Lushat, was rolling his head around. His brothers were being massacred by these terrifying monsters and could do nothing. He cursed this land with all his heart. Maybe this human wall was to keep these monstrosities away, and now that humans are all dead, they were getting inside.

Abruptly, someone appears in front of Lushat. He wore a dark robe and was holding a war scythe. Lushat was scared and could not move his muscles. The creature had an aura of fear that sent chills down his spine.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Lushat screamed and raised his fist to hit the enemy, but he was very slow because the creature flexed the scythe and turned Lushat with his brothers behind him into a salad. The imperial army was destroyed completely by the Undead Generals.

Another massacre was taking place under the ocean where the Octamen were trying to invade the coasts of Nazarick Kingdom, but they were attacked by ships that float underwater, and an army of High Wraiths that made the Imperial army go crazy.

The Octamen army were trying very hard to attack the ultra large ships, but it was impossible with all those magic arrows coming from the ships and getting electrocuted, but that was not the only problem.

Behind their back, a surprise attack from armies of Tritons, Mermans, and other sea armies arrived to fight alongside the Nazarick Army, and they hit the Imperial army with full power. The battle was so brutal that water took the color of blood. Some corpses rose up to the surface, some others fell deep into the ocean where only darkness prevailed.

This battle even attracted other sea monsters like the Sea Dragon. The Octamen soldiers thought that he would help them, but they were wrong. The Sea Dragon went into a rampage and started to massacre them.

The Octamen wanted to flee, but they were surrounded in every direction. They numbered 7 millions before encountering the undead ships and now almost all of them were slaughtered without mercy. Even if they surrender, the enemy will not show mercy and will kill them on spot.

The brutal battle for the ocean was reaching its end.

* * *

_Hoburns_

Ainz arrived using [Gate] in the capital. The location was behind a building to not be seen by Kraken. The Emperor did not care about anything, he just devoured the humans that were served by the Octamen. But now the Octamen were not here because he had ordered them to go invade and bring more humans.

Ainz was far away from Kraken so he would not be noticed. He just observed the ultra large creature. The monster was chilling like a god in heaven and moving his tentacles around.

"So this is Kraken, hmm."

The creature had broken the level cap but it was not far away. His level could be 110, the health bar was off the chart and the physical damage was very high. The other stats were normal or maybe weak in his eyes.

"I wonder how far I can go with this."

He was not wearing his arcane robe but his cruel body armor. This was the best opportunity to use the amazing ultra rare Divine Class Armor and the Blade of Calamity. Ainz was not afraid, no he did not feel that way at all. He was looking forward to seeing what kind of person this Kraken was.

He walked in the middle of the grand plaza and was heading towards the royal palace where Kraken stood. There many tentacles moving around, in the air or just destroying buildings.

As he devoured five humans, Kraken noticed the presence of the small person that was coming in his direction. The person wore strange armor that he had never seen before, but the weird thing was his head. The armored being had a skull as a head, or maybe it was a helmet.

"**Oya, what is this?"**

He found it strange how he had passed his armies. Maybe it was just a stupid hero that has come to die. He didn't see it as a person but just a thing.

"Hello there!"

Seriously, Ainz looked like a microbe in front of this unimaginable large monster. Kraken approached his head and observed the armored being with sharp eyes and his fingers on his chin.

"**Who are you, skull face?"**

"I am the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, the ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick, nice to meet you."

Proudly Ainz introduced himself. That was the name of his guild and of course he will be proud of this legendary name. But still, he has begun to forget about his past comrades. He even had forgotten about Suzuki Satoru. Who was that human anyway? He was weak and stupid and had forgotten how he even looked like. Ainz had completely embraced his true form, the Undead Overlord.

"**Hoo, so you are a king hmm. All right then, hear me well Ainz Ooal Gown, I am the Oceanic Emperor Kraken, the ruler of the Oceanic Empire."**

Kraken also took pride in his name. He had never introduced himself to a single person, so this Ainz Ooal Gown should feel grateful that the mighty Kraken will go this far.

"**I have never seen your kind before. What are you?"**

"I am an Overlord. Maybe you don't know what an Overlord is so let's just say, I am an Undead."

"**I have never heard about Overlords or Undead. You are just a skull face.**

Of course, the first undead appeared six hundred years ago, and that was one of the Six Great Gods Surshana and his vassals. Kraken hasn't awakened for 1,500 years and there was no way for him to know what Ainz is. Before his eyes he saw nothing but a skeleton in armor.

"Well, that's sad."

"**Now… Why are you here?"**

This time Kraken was speaking with a serious tone. For him, it was the time to kill the little fleshless insect.

"You have attacked my land, Kraken."

"**Ouu, If I remember correctly, your Kingdom was called Nazarick and this one Roble. When did this become your territory?"**

"It is mine now."

"**YOU GOT SOME DAMN NERVE, SKULL FACE! You don't realize in what danger you are, don't you?"**

"No Kraken no, I think it is you who don't understand...

Kraken stared at Ainz with wonder eyes. The little skeleton was something different. The wind blew around, and made sounder in the destroyed buildings. Kraken was waiting for the skeleton to finish his words.

"You see, I'm not in danger here… **I am the danger**."

For the first time in his life, Kraken felt shocked. The tone of the Sorcerer King turned really different and threatening. The crimson points were glowing and looked like they were about to explode like a volcano. But Kraken blocked that feeling and raised from his ruined throne.

His tentacles were ready for battle but he wanted to test the power of Ainz Ooal Gown. Who knows, maybe he is just like a dog who barks and doesn't bite. If it is like that, Kraken will never forgive himself, that he had an uneasy feeling about the Sorcerer King.

"**That is my line, skull face!"**

Kraken sent one tentacle in Ainz direction. The tentacle had the speed of a bullet and it could not be seen by normal eyes, but…

The tentacle that belonged to Kraken was flying in the air and it fell somewhere in the city. Kraken pulled the rest of his tentacle and he saw it that it was cut and bleeding purple blood. The dust that was caused by the speed of the tentacle faded and the Sorcerer King appeared with his sword covered in blood that was dripping on the ground.

"_**Tch... **_**H****mhmhm, not bad, skull face. But something like this is nothing to be worried about."**

The tentacle started to regenerate fast and returned like it was a moment ago. Kraken had a grin on his face, because this skeleton does not know with who he is messing with.

The tip of the tentacles transformed into sharp blades and he pointed them all at the Sorcerer King.

"**This is the end. Die!"**

Like a rain of missiles, they went forward and were going to one target that was the Sorcerer King. Ainz on the other hand, saw them coming at him, and he jumped high. The impact with ground caused the dust to rise and other objects flying in different directions.

Ainz landed upon the thick tentacle and began to walk fast at Kraken. Countless tentacles head towards him in every direction. With tremendous speed, Ainz started to cut them one by one.

"_Clang"_

A tentacle blade clashed with his sword and pushed Ainz back on the ground, but he managed to cut it. Left, right, left, right, the cuted tentacles fell everywhere on the city causing more destruction and purple rain.

Kraken growled angrily because every tentacle that was cut, it sent pain on his body. The Sorcerer King had a great speed, and his blade was very sharp that cut his tentacles like it was paper.

He sent the thickest tentacle to destroy Ainz but he cut it slice in two vertically and was coming close.

"What's wrong, squid boy? You are disappointing me."

How the hell, can he speak properly at that speed? He should be tired by now and breathing hard, but that was not a problem for the Sorcerer King. Right now Kraken understood that his enemy did not have organs at all. He forgot that Ainz was just a "skeleton in armor".

"**YOU LITTLE PEST! I'LL CRUSH YOU!"**

The ground around was filled with large craters by the heavy tentacles that Kraken sent towards Ainz, but none of them managed to touch him. In every attack he disappeared and showed up in a different place, and that ended up with some of his tentacles flying in the air.

As Ainz came closer, his path was blocked by something different .They were four braid united tentacles together, forming a hammer-like weapon. Ainz blocked the attack with his sword, but there were way too many hammer-like tentacles that were pushin Ainz back.

"**Good! Good! I have you now!"**

Kraken got very excited, the new tactic was better than the first one. Now he could see the Sorcerer King having trouble against his new weapons.

"Annoying."

"**WHAT?!"**

Ainz cut them all in one strike. The pieces of tentacles and the blood flew everywhere. The other tentacles acted without Kraken's commande and grabbed different heavy objects. They all threw them at Ainz. Kraken thought that this attack would be nothing against the skull face and it actually was true.

"**HUH! WHEN DID YOU…"**

Out of nowhere, Ainz in the blink of an eye, had appeared at the legs of Kraken. Suddenly he started to lose balance.

"**GHHAAAAAH!"**

Kraken released a painful scream. The Sorcerer King had cut one of his legs. He was moving with difficulties now, but his long leg started to regenerate again.

"Regeneration ability is very useful, but sometimes it is bad because I can insert pain in you as much as I like, hmhmhm."

"**YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"**

"Oh, I am a crazy bastard, because I am trying to free my land from the invader. Genius brainfish, hahaha!"

"**DIE!"**

Kraken attacked him with tentacles again. Truly the Sorcerer King, was a dangerous foe that should not be underestimated. Ainz again jumped in the air and all the tentacles followed him.

"**You can't move there now!"**

In air, there will be no way for him to make manoeuvres, so Kraken had the chance to capture and crush the Sorcerer King, but it did not happen how Kraken wanted it.

The Sorcerer King cut all the tentacles that came at him and stood in the air. The eyes of Kraken went wide in surprise.

"**H-How is that even possible?"**

"The world is not the same as before, squid boy. You should have spent some time training and not sleeping."

"**SHUT UP!"**

Kraken was frustrated and could not think of a way to defeat the Sorcerer King. He was just a monster that has gone in an evolution for thousands of years to reach this form, and now he was struggling against this little strange being. His next attack was... of course with his tentacles. Like a dragon, the Sorcerer King flew through the swarm of the tentacles, cutting a lot of them.

The Sorcerer King was very fast, and Kraken was even using his hands to catch him like a mosquito, but it didn't do good at all. On his exoskeleton, there were scars caused by the sword of the Sorcerer King.

This maddened Kraken, because Ainz had managed to land blows on his body. This can't be possible. The skeleton was far more powerful than he expected.

Again, he lost the balance, Ainz had cut two of his legs. He stuck some tentacles on the ground to control himself and the Sorcerer King appeared on the ground near him.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Kraken, attacked Ainz with his hand. The impact was very powerful that caused a large crater around, and Ainz was in the middle and under the hand of Kraken. His hand was hard and thick like a YGGDRASIL material, and the sword had not entered completely in his flash.

"**DIE YOU DAMN THING!"**

He still was not able to crush him flat. Ainz was still struggling with the big hand upon him and the only thing that stopped it was his sword. Ainz saw around bladed tentacles that were coming at him. Kraken wanted to use this opportunity to cut Ainz in pieces and crush him at the same time.

[ITTOU SHURA]

The sword was covered with black lightning for a moment, and then it released its wrath. The Blade of Calamity, released a dark beam covered around with black lighting.

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The dark beam had penetrated Kraken's hand and the shoulder really fast, and it went up into the sky and did not stop. Only an object in cosmos will be able to stop the way of the dark beam and when it hits the object, it will cause a huge explosion.

Kraken was in intense pain and was moving all over the place like a crazy beast.

"**AAAAAAAHH! IT HURTS! IT BURNS! AAAAAAHHH!"**

Kraken screamed in agony. The wound was still lit and made him suffer even more. The tentacles were going crazy, destroying everything they hit.

"Hey, look here squid boy!"

Kraken opened his eyes. What he saw right at his face was the Sorcerer King himself. The right side of his face got deformed, because Ainz punched him hard and sent Kraken flying a few meters away. The punch was so powerful (that camera repeated it three times) that it caused a small earthquake.

He could not believe it. A small skeleton in armor had sent a 450 feet larger monster flying...No, the skeleton was the true monster here.

When Kraken fell, it crushed many buildings under him. His fall, shaked the entire city. It will be really hard for him to rise on his feet with all that colossal body.

"_Well, that was entertaining."_

Ainz landed on the ground and waited for Kraken to rise and make his next move. Kraken could be called a weak World Enemy, and a group level 100 warriors might have a really hard time with all those thick tentacles, but Ainz was far more different from a normal player.

At that moment, the area around started to shake and it confused Ainz. Could Kraken have a hidden card?

From the ground, a wave of hundreds of tentacles showed up. They were all united with each other making it look like a wall that darked the area around. Ainz did not understand what was going on.

"What the-"

The words of Ainz were cut. It happened really fast. The wall of tentacles opened in two parts like a gate, and from it came out in tremendous speed a larger swarm of tentacles that looked like a boulder.

Ainz was hit by this tentacle boulder so hard that it sent shockwaves all over the city. It sent Ainz flying through the city and it clashed with buildings after buildings after buildings. The only thing that stopped this was the wall that protected the city. There, Ainz fell under ruins.

Slowly, Kraken raised on his feet with the help of his tentacles. He saw the place where the Sorcerer King was located and formed three tentacle boulders.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DIE! DIE! DIE BASTARD! DIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" **he screamed.

Repeatedly, Kraken was crushing the place where the Sorcerer King was. The tentacle boulders fell in that place and destroyed everything. The bones of the Sorcerer King might have got crushed under the ruins while being hit countless times by Kraken.

"**I AM THE OCEANIC EMPEROR! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT MEEEEEEEE!"**

After seeing there were no movements from the ruins that the Sorcerer King was under, Kraken took a deep breath and saw his wound.

"**Why am I not healing?"**

The wound that was caused by that black beam was still there and it was causing him more pain. His regeneration ability should be able to heal him completely but it could be that strange sword was cursed and it did not allow it to heal.

"**I need water."**

Slowly Kraken turned around and was walking towards the river where he first arrived here, but suddenly, an earthquake started. All the buildings that were still standing crumbled.

Kraken felt a wind that blew on his back. He turned and saw the ruins where Sorcerer King was, but from that place a dark purple light was appearing and looked like it was about to come something out from there.

"_**It can't be…"**_

That place exploded and from it someone came out. It was him. The powerful skeleton that almost killed him. But he was not in his armor. Now he was wearing a dark magnificent robe and was holding a golden staff on his right skeletal hand. It had a powerful aura around him, completely different than before.

"Well, well, well, not bad. You got me by surprise there, squid boy, not bad at all."

"**No-No! This can't be real! I crushed you! How can you still move! This is not FAIR!"**

"...You are annoying just like those attacks of yours." said Ainz with a boring tone.

Kraken was filled with pure rage and was making his tentacles ready to crush the Sorcerer King. He always thought himself as the most powerful being in the world, but this skeleton was proving him wrong. He was right, the world has changed…

[Hold of Ribs]

"**HUH?!"**

From the ground appeared some long sharp bones surrounding Kraken and it pierced his body going deep through his flash.

"**Da-Damn you!"**

Kraken used his strength to break those bones, but could not. At that time, the Sorcerer King opened his bony arms.

[Gates of Apollonia]

The hundreds of small golden circles appeared behind the Sorcerer King and different swords, spears, axes, lances came out from them in tremendous speed and pierced Kraken's body.

To Kraken, they will look like rivets, but they still were damaging his body. Kraken was screaming in pain till he was able to break the bones, not caring about the golden sword, he tried to attack him with the tentacles again.

[Call Greater Thunder]

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Now he was shivering, his tentacles were not working for a moment. The insides of his body were burning like fire and steam that was caused by the larger thunder, was coming out from the surface of his body. Without his tentacles, he was unprotected and the Sorcerer King, might again use those flashy things on him.

Kraken had put his hands on the ground and was breathing hard to fight the burning pain and with eyes full of hate, he saw the Sorcerer King, the skeleton monster that made him fall like this.

"**Just what the hell are you? What are these cursed things you are attacking me with? Are you controlling the nature? ANSWER ME!"**

"As I told you before Kraken. The world has changed in a way you don't understand. I can control everything, nature... life... and death.

"**De-Death?!"**

"I have your life on the palm of my hand Kraken."

A cold chill ran down his spine. If he was the most powerful being of the ocean, then the Sorcerer King must be the most powerful being upon land and he has attacked his territory.

"Now it's time to end our fight." said Ainz.

Kraken growled wrathfully. He could not let the Sorcerer King kill him. This should not be his end. As he was about to use his tentacles again, Ainz cast his spell.

[Vermillion Nova]

"**AAAARRRGGGGGHH!"**

Kraken released a painful cry, because the strange white pillar pierced his left shoulder. It burned his flesh and that tormented him. The regeneration was not working, because he needed water right now.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"**Damn you, Ainz Ooal Gown!"**

He started to think that this skeleton monster was even more sadistic and evil than him. Kraken made an attempt to attack him from behind with his long tentacles, but the tentacles did not even reach his body. It looked like the Sorcerer King was surrounded with an invisible barrier.

"**HOW CAN I EVEN KILL YOU, YOU DAMN CHEATER?!" **Kraken hit the ground with his fist full of rage.

"Simply… You can't."

Ainz Ooal Gown, had everything on the palm of his hand. Kraken was far away from his might. But he should not stay here for long. The wound was inserting on his body, unimaginable pain. He needs to reach the river as soon as possible or he will die suffering on this cursed land.

On the tentacles, thousands of holes were opened, from them came out 100,000 Octamen.

"Oh, so you spawn them, huh."

Ainz was surprised by this ability how he could create an army like that in seconds. Kraken was a very unique freak of nature that had evolved through the years till he reached his perfect form. It was kinda sad that Ainz has to end his life now. No, he should do it, for the safety of his citizens.

"**Buy me some time! Kill him!"**

"As you order, your Imperial Majesty!" said the Octaman General.

"_I am flying and he launched an army at me that can't fly. What a brainfish."_

Ainz thought that Kraken had no hidden cards anymore. He was just trying to escape from him, but of course he will not allow that. He landed on the ground, and saw the army coming at him with fury.

"Skill - [Valley of Death]"

It was an instant death skill that was superior to Despair Aura V. The dark aura spread like a storm and hit the Octamen. In an instant, the imperial army collapsed on the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut. The shocked eyes of Kraken could not believe what was occurring in front of his eyes.

"**You… You… Monster…"**

How poetic. A colossal monster that has massacred and eaten millions of souls, was calling someone else a monster. Just how low has he fallen?

Afraid of the terrifying power of the Sorcerer King, Kraken turned and went in the direction of the river.

"**Water, I need water!"**

His colossal body was too slow and it will take hours to reach the river, but he did not want to stay here and fight the skeletal monster. Kraken did not even turn his head around to see if Ainz was following him. The only thing he wanted was water, because that was the cure for him. Water was life…

"Where do you think you're going?"

The Sorcerer King appeared like lightning in front of him. It was obvious that he did not want to let him escape from this hell.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME, RAAAAAAAA!"**

As Kraken was sending his tentacles to kill him, the Sorcerer King casted his final blow.

[Grand Catastrophe]

Suddenly, the entire sky turned red. A large crimson pentagram appeared like a halo upon Kraken and another one beneath his legs. For a second he saw these strange pentagrams and after that he saw the Sorcerer King for the last time.

"This is the end!"

First, an intense tsunami of light flashes over the Holy Kingdom. If other people saw it for a moment, It will render everyone blind for hours. The heat of that light produced thermal pools so energetic and hot that burned everything in its range.

The buildings, the flowers, the trees, were all vaporized. The flash of the explosion was followed by the shockwave. The heat and radiation of the explosion created a bubble of super heated and super compress air around it that now was expanding explosively.

It was faster than the speed of sound and any natural catastrophe that leveled everything with the ground. The entire continent was shaking as the shockwave spread all over the place.

* * *

_City-Fortress Kadath, Nazarick Kingdom..._

"What just... happened?" worryingly asked Calca.

A few seconds ago, all the mortals fell on the ground by the powerful shockwave that came out of nowhere, breaking the windows of every building and the air around was very hot.

Calca has reached the highest tower in the city, and what she saw was that the skies of the Holy Kingdom had darkened. From kilometers away, she could see a mushroom cloud that had risen kilometers high into the heavens.

The Seraphim angels, the Overlords and the Demon Lords, were at the border and had activated their magic shields to stop the wave of fire that wanted to envelop everything in its way.

The shock almost pushed them back but they managed to stop the fire storm that wanted to burn Nazarick Kingdom.

* * *

In the middle where the explosion happened, a figure could be seen behind the dark smoke. Only one being had survived this catastrophic blast that has ended all life and even the oxygen.

From the shadows he appeared, the Supreme Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown. He saw the area around him. Kraken was nowhere to be seen, because his body had been obliterated into ashes.

What was called once the Roble Holy Kingdom, now it was nothing but a land in a hellish fire. All the cities were turned into ruins and the forests had disappeared, the animals were burned alive, the lakes were dry, and some others were boiling like it was inside a kettle.

"Uh, this was dope. Grand Catastrophe ehh, very different in game and more dangerous here."

It was the range of the spell that differed from YGGDRASIL. This was a real world, so the explosion will definitely be more disastrous

"If the Grand Catastrophe is like this… imagine the others…"

In his arsenal, Ainz had more horrifying spells, for example [Death Star of the North], [Heaven's Wrath], [Apocalypse ₆⁶₆], but these were nothing compared to [Supernova]. He did not know what kind of calamity that spell might cause, but it should not be used in this world no matter what. That spell should be used on someone like the World Devourer.

Ainz sighed.

"I wanted to see the effect of this spell, but still, mass destruction is not my thing."

Ainz has come to like the sword fight very much. Magic should be used when the opponent is stronger than him with the sword. He even kept his armor on his body rather than his magic cater robe. When he walked on the streets of his Kingdom, he gave more the aura of a Hero King than a Supreme God although the people still saw him as their God and worship him like fanatics.

"I think I should use that Super Tier spell."

Roble belonged to the Nazarick Kingdom now, and he should not let this land for a long time in this situation. There will be so much work to be done here.

"Guess I should return to Kadath first"

[Greater Teleportation]

Ainz disappeared from the infernal land.

* * *

The Sorcerer King had left his magic item Mirror of Remote Viewing in the city, so the people could see their God fighting the Evil God. It was the first time they saw Ainz Ooal Gown fighting as a warrior and as a magic caster.

His way of fighting, the high tier magic, astonished all of them. Their eyes sparkled like gem stones from the power of the Sorcerer King.

Their hearts almost stopped when the Oceanic Emperor attacked him with the boulder like tentacles countless of times, but later they were relieved when Ainz raised into the air and used his magic

When the Sorcerer King used his last spell, the item went off and after a minute all of them fell on the ground by a powerful shockwave.

Luckily there was no chaos inside the city, because the soldiers calmed the situation, but they wanted to know what happened to their King.

From the building, Zesshi and Keno came out with a worried face and walked through the camp of the refugees. All of them bowed their heads when they saw the two queens.

"Zesshi, Keno where are you two going?!" shouted Wrath.

"Our husband is not returning, and we are going to look for him!"

"Wait damn it! Wait!"

Wrath could not stop them. Ainz was everything for them, and they will not stay idly inside waiting for him to return. Even Calca was trying to calm them, but the queens were frustrated.

"STOP!"

Wrath grabbed their hand carefully, not hurting the queens with his claws, but they were pulling him and he was leaving mark on the ground. Where are they getting this strength? Wrath did not know.

"Zesshi, Keno please stay. Lord Ainz will come back."

Both Zesshi and Keno punched Wrath on the guts, sending him a few meters away. Of course, the punch from Zesshi was far stronger than that of Keno.

"Ouch!" Wrath delicately touched the place where he was hit, and stayed lying on the ground.

Suddenly, the two queens stopped their advance, because the one they loved so much returned from the battlefield. Everyone around opened their eyes in surprise by the sudden appearance of the Sorcerer King.

The wind blew his robe as he slowly landed on the ground. The Supreme Being has returned from the battle victorious.

"MY LORD!" the two queens screamed.

Both of them ran in his direction and hugged him tight like they haven't seen him for years.

"We were so worried!"

"We wanted to come for you!"

Both Zesshi and Keno were dropping tears while hugging Ainz.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm fine. Kraken was strong, but not at my level."

The queens were not releasing him and stayed like that, embracing Ainz tight.

"Oh Wrath, what's wrong with you?" asked Ainz with curiosity.

"The queens are strong, my Lord."

Wrath, still stayed lying on the ground and raised an "ok hand".

"Let me heal you, Wrath." said a Seraph angel with long blonde hair.

"Im a Demon you stupid angel, don't use holy magic on me- AAAAAAAAAH!" Wrath screamed in agony.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone burst into laughter while seeing Wrath screaming. Even Ainz was laughing har till his emotions got blocked.

_I love this world..._


	42. Chapter 41

"SUPREME ONE!"

"SUPREME ONE!"

"SUPREME ONE!"

A lot of Kadath citizens had arrived at the refuge camp after hearing the news about the victory of their King against the Oceanic Emperor Kraken. So happy they were as they kneel on the ground praying for their God.

People of all races that lived on Kadath were there, and the refugees from Roble observed with astonished eyes how these people loved their King with all their heart, something they had never seen or done before.

This is what it means to be ruled by a God.

"Your Majesty, I'm glad you returned safe from that fierce battle." said Calca as she bowed her head.

"Umu, Kraken was a powerful foe though. That blow he gave me was really tough." said Ainz while observing his chest.

Calca saw Zesshi and Keno that has embraced Ainz tight. The queens loved their husband. Back when they saw Ainz getting hit by Kraken, both of them became furious and worried that they were about to go out and help him.

Was the Sorcerer King such a perfect husband? Calca had been trying hard to find someone that would protect and love her like a treasure. Zesshi and Keno have to be the luckiest women in the world that has such a powerful and dedicated husband.

"Well, Kraken now is dead, but the price for that was the entire destruction of Roble…"

There was that. The whole land has turned into an inferno. It was impossible for Roble to return like it was before. The only structure that has survived without being destroyed, was the Great Wall. The only reason that the wall had not taken damage, was because of the high level undead, angels and demons magic shields. It could have even killed them all, but Ainz was holding back his power because he did not want to destroy the cities beyond the wall.

It will be really bad news for the world. The enemies of the Sorcerer Kingdom, will spread news how Ainz Ooal Gown that was worshiped as God, couldn't control his power and ended up sacrificing his believers.

Not that he cared what others said about him, because soon or later he will fuck them up. But still, it will be annoying hearing rumors like that going around.

"It's… all right, your Majesty. It was something you had to do."

All these people's property has been erased from the face of earth. No mortal can walk into the land of Roble, because of the rain of fire. The spell had even activated volcanoes, and rivers of lava were flowing upon the land. Roble had become like a planet too close to the sun.

"Your Majesty, may I ask a question?" it was Kelart who asked.

"Of course."

"What was that spell you used? It was so powerful!"

Ainz thought about Kelart as another Fluder. She was really thirsty for tire magic and items.

"That was Grand Catastrophe." said Ainz.

"Grand Catastrophe?!"

"Yeah, it is a pure firepower magic that has a really long destructive range. The Demon of Great Disaster Ulbert Alain Odle, that was my comrade could use this too. We killed the previous owners to obtain it because it was the only way."

The people were listening closely with their eyes shocked. The Demon of Great Disaster sounds really powerful and he was friends with their King, so that means another God. The bards had opened their ears wide to listen to what the Overlord said, and later they will spread his words everywhere they go in a epic way.

"But it has a problem. This spell can be used once every 100 years."

Ainz turned his crimson points at Remedios that was looking at him with a cold face behind Calca. He hoped about this trick to lure out every enemy that might be hiding in the shadows. They will start their adventures against him when they hear that Ainz Ooal Gown is not able to use his strongest attack for many years.

Ainz was imagining their despair when all their efforts fell into deep abyss. He hopes for those fools to go against him, especially the Argland Council State and the Slane Theocracy.

He has plenty of YGGDRASIL gold to summon monsters like doppelgangers to do the trick but that will be kinda boring. It will be better to see and wait how their stupid plan to defeat him will go. Ainz will just sit on his golden throne like a God he is, and observe the work of those foolish mortals from his Mirror of Remote Viewing.

Now, nobody was asking anything, and they were standing in the middle of the camp like statues.

"Lord Ainz, what shall we do with Roble now?" It was the Seraph Empyrean that broke the silence.

"That's a good question."

Ainz opened a giant gate in the middle of the camp. All the people stepped back from the back void. Sure, everyone will be afraid of the unknown magic of the Sorcerer King.

"I want a group of people to come with me." said the Sorcerer King.

Everyone looked at each other with wonder. Claca herself chose some paladins and citizens to go with the Sorcerer King to whatever place he wanted to go.

"Good, pass this gate."

All of them went towards the gate. Ainz went after them, but on the left side of the line where the people were standing, he saw a young girl with short blonde hair and with some really weird eyes that was looking straight at him.

"_That's one scary kid."_

Ainz passed near her and that scared the girl a little bit, but Ainz just patted her head and went to the gate with the others.

The girl just stared at the back of the Sorcerer King with a red face, because she never thought that he would come near her to pat her head like a father. After the Sorcerer King disappeared from the camp, she noticed the other kids staring at her. She just lowered her head and went to her tent.

"_Hi-His Majesty just patted my head!" _

The girl now was lost in her imagination.

* * *

"Thi-This is?!"

One hundred ex citizens of the Holy Kingdom came out the gate and some guards of Ainz. The location where they appeared was upon a hill, but their eyes were seeing a familiar place.

The Great Wall.

But there was a horrifying view behind the wall. A black storm had enveloped the territories of Roble completely. Entering there will be like a journey to the underworld. The only light that could be seen from that land was that of flames all over the place.

Ainz went some meter forward and stopped. The mortals were staring at him with curiosity.

[Super Tier Magic]

Suddenly, a magic circle that was shaped like a dome and roughly ten meters in radius, sprang into existence. Ainz was in the center.

The magic circle glowed a pale white, and translucent symbols appeared across its length and breadth. The sigils changed with kaleidoscopic speed, shifting between runes and letters that nobody had ever seen before.

All the people gasped out in surprise, especially Kelart. Her eyes were sparking like stars in midnight from the shining magic circle.

"What, What, What is this?!"

"This Miss Kelart, is called Super Tier Magic. It goes beyond the 10-th tier magic."

No words were coming from Kelart. 5 and 6 tier was serious and no mere mortal can reach it. And here was this immortal being that can break the laws of magic like a sand castle. Just how powerful is he?

Ainz stood like a statue for some minutes without saying anything. It was kinda embarrassing for him with all those people watching from behind. He could use a cash shop item, but he will not waste it in a work like this. Those items are needed for big things and not on something like this black storm.

Now Ainz felt the spell ready to go. Ainz opened his bony arms and shouted the name of the spell.

Go now - [Cyclone of Eternity]

A white aura spread like a shockwave from the Sorcerer King and headed towards Roble. Well, the white aura spread but what is next? The people were noticing nothing, but something started to change.

Black storm that released rain of fire, started to fade away and were replaced by another ultra large storm that invaded the skies of Roble.

After the black clouds that were caused by the Grand Catastrophe disappear completely, it started to rain. It did not fall upon him and their heads, but beyond that wall.

The earth started to shake for a moment, but Ainz told the citizens to calm and stay together.

At that moment, a part of the wall got destroyed, because of a tree that came out from the ground. That shocked all of them, even Ainz. He had never used this Super Tier Magic, because it was a waste of time.

In the black lands of Roble, the flames disappeared completely. Roble was being enveloped by a green forest. The trees just pop out from the ground like mushrooms and the grass kept invading every corner of Roble.

What the citizens were beholding, was not just a God of Death and Destruction. Not this time. The angels had their hands in a gesture of prayer. Praying to the God of Life and Creation.

This Super Tier Spell had another speciality that Ainz did not want the others to know. If the rain falls upon the mortals, it will give them unlimited lifespan, and even turn old people to the young age.

Which mortal wouldn't want to be immortal, especially the humans. But for some people, immortality might not be a gift, but a curse. So Ainz did not want to do such a thing to them, that's why he kept them upon this hill away from the magical cyclone.

"Miracle…"

Kelart was astonished by the Super Tier magic. The Sorcerer King has turned from a destroyer god to a creator god. This is beyond reality, she felt like she had entered into the realm of myths. Her faith was slowly changing and has begun to accept Ainz Ooal Gown as her God.

Kelart imagined herself as a priestess in the church of Ainz Ooal Gown, standing side by side with the holy angels and praying to the Undead Lord. Before meeting the Sorcerer King, her heart was that of a devil, but now after witnessing Ainz's power, her heart has become pure.

Kelart hoped for her sister to change her ideas. If she stays with the old ideology, she won't live long. Ainz might be a merciful king, but if she insults him again and again, he might show his other side, that Kelart did not want to see…

"Well, it's all good now. Thanatos, you will inform the elder lich's to get the skeleton workers and start to rebuild everything." said Ainz while turning.

"It will be done, my Lord." Thanatos bowed his skull.

"Umu, I should cancel it now, because it will go like this forever."

Ainz waved his skeletal hand, and the sun started to appear and shine again upon Roble. The first animals like the birds, arrived at the grand forest to start a new life. The ex citizens of the Holy Kingdom, soon will start a new life like these birds under the rule of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

_Beyond the Kotorr Alps..._

In a natural hot spring , there were several figures. All of them were women with long ears and white skin like the snow. They were all beautiful, but there was one that surpassed them all.

She had long black hair, purple blue eyes and a big bosom. She had the face of a goddess that would make every man fall for her.

Some of these women were standing near her enjoying the warm water and some other women were serving fruits and wine. They were all smiling, but the goddess had a bored face.

"Your Majesty, shall I make this mandarin ready for you." said another beauty that had long blue hair.

"…No."

"But you haven't eaten anything since we arrived here."

She sighed.

"Fine, give it to me."

She took the mandarin and peel it, then she started to eat it. The fruit was very delicious.

The queen stared at the alps, wondering what lay beyond there. Well, she knows there is an Orc Kingdom that was an enemy, but she wanted to know more about the far west.

She only had two enemies that had been fighting after the fall of the Greed King that ruled this land for a short time.

The Underdark Empire and the Orc Kingdom.

These two nations did not give her some peaceful time. Her villagers get captured as slaves by those dark elves and who knows what the orcs do with them. She knew that her army was far more powerful than the army of the Underdark Empire, but her nation was too peaceful and did not want a grand war.

And there was another problem… she was lonely. She has ruled the Kingdom of the High Elves for 497 years and nobody was worthy to become her husband. That was the reason why she was always sad and bored at the same time.

"Your Majesty, a gift was sent by the Empress-

"I DON'T WANT IT. DROP IT IN THE TRASH."

The harsh words of the queen sent shivers on her body. She bowed her head and went to do as the queen said.

When will that bitch leave her alone? That dark elf empress, was the most hated person in the entire continent.

80% of the Underdark Empire population was female and and 20% male. Why is that? Because they practice an ancient elvish magic that reproduce without the need of the dark elf males. It was disgusting in her eyes. The males were used as foot soldiers or labor force. There were rumors that the Empress was a demon, that's why she was feared and nobody dared to attack her nation.

The queen had accepted a lot of dark elves refugees that arrived at her doorstep for salvation. The Kingdom of the Moon Elves, Blood Elves and the humanoid beastmen did not accept them because of their bad history with the Underdark Empire.

"That lesbian slut- Huh?"

She stopped her words, because something happened in the far alps. On ortec was falling. Her eyes were powerful and could see it very well from afar. But at that moment, all of them fell under water, because of a powerful shockwave that hit them unawares.

They all came out from the water shocked. The female warriors took their swords and came near their queen to protect it from whatever threatening force.

"Your Majesty, are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine, but that was really scary."

"Shall we send more troops at the border, your Majesty?"

"That shockwave came from the Orc Kingdom. Yes, deploy more troops and protect the villages."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

That shockwave was truly scary and sent chills down her spine. What or who could have caused that?

"_Why am I so unlucky?!"_ Who knows what is arriving.


	43. Chapter 42: Small Conquests

Inside the dark tunnels of the Azerlisia Mountains, there were two giant dragons walking. One was pure dark as the abyss of the Great Rift, and the other one was a crimson scaled dragon that looked like it had erupted out from the lava's of a volcano.

These two dragons were the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord Zigur and the Volcanic Dragon Lord Mordo.

The Supreme Overlord has given them an order to put the Azerlisia Mountains under the control of the Nazarick Kingdom. The Sorcerer King had deployed an army of 200,000 Death Warriors and Undead Berserkers to make sure they invade every nation and tribe that exist inside the mountain.

"Everything is going as expected, right?"

"Mhm, it's thanks to you that the dwarves accepted our lord as their king." said Mordo.

Zigur knew the Dwarf Kingdom had been in a conflict with the Quagoa tribes for a long time. The army had sent wraiths to spy if they were still fighting or had been wiped out completely from the long war.

Lucky for them, the dwarves were still there and almost being invaded by the armies of Quagoa. That was the best moment for the Sorcerer Kingdom to intervene in the middle of the battle.

The demihumans were attacked in surprise by the Dragon Lords at the beginning and the final blow was given by the immortal army.

The dwarves were really afraid of the undead and the dragons at first and the city was in chaos by the appearance of the new enemy. Zigur met the Commander-in-Chief that was the head of the dwarven military and told him, they were here to help the dwarves.

The Commander-in-Chief remembered the dark dragon that drove away the Quagoa from years ago and never thought that he would see him again.

Later he met with all the members of the Regency Council and talked about joining the Nazarick Kingdom. They were not sure about joining with the undead but the benefits from it were eye shocking.

Being protected by powerful undead warriors and using undead workers inside the mines was very profitable because the undead do not tire and the dangerous monsters will be afraid to approach, so no dwarf will die horribly.

But the soldiers of Nazarick Kingdom brought something the dwarves couldn't resist. Countless alcohol bottles for each dwarf arrived inside the city of Feo Jera. It was impossible to resist it. The alcohol was way too delicious. Zigur told Mordo that this was the funniest conquest they had ever done.

The dwarves of the Azerlisia Mountains were more friendly than the dark dwarves. Their Kingdom was located in a mountain called Zhavor in Abelion Hills. They had hundreds of slaves like goblins, hob goblins, armat, humans, dark elves that were brought by demihumans in exchange for weapons.

In the end, the Dwarf Kingdom united with Nazarick like many demihuman tribes that lived in the Azerlisia Mountains. In the far north of the mountains, was discovered the infamous Valley of the Shadows that spawned countless of wraiths, ghosts and other undead beings that had astral bodies

The elder lichs that have lived there from the day that the Valley of the Shadows was created joined immediately with the Nazarick Kingdom. The reason this land had turned like this, was because of a demon goddess called Tunrida Görög from 200 years ago.

She had slaughtered thousands of demihuman tribes that caused the land to turn into a spawning point for the undead. But when the 13 heroes arrived to slay the demoness for her crimes, she escaped to the frozen lands of the north that lies beyond the dead sea.

There, Tunrida Görög rules as a demon queen the frozen lands with an iron fist. It was the first nation ruled by a demon, but nobody had information that existed, because the frozen lands are surrounded by high mountains and a cold permanent fog.

This is the story the elder lich's told to the generals of the Nazarick Kingdom. This raises more questions and curiosity about the demon queen and the frozen northern lands. One day, the Sorcerer Kingdom will clash with this demonic kingdom and take over the north.

"Now, only one place is left to be invaded."

"Yeah, can't wait to see this guy."

The two armored Dragon Lords were heading to Feo Berkana, the ancient capital of the Dwarf Kingdom that was abandoned during the attack of the Demon Gods two hundred years ago.

The city was ruled by a family of Frost Dragons and Quagoa tribes. The White Dragon Lord took the Royal Palace as his home and the Quagoa resided far away from the draconic family.

But the Quagoa were not a problem anymore. They had brought their entire army to exterminate the dwarves once and for all, and the one who was leading them was Pe Riyuro, the great king of the Quagoa.

They stopped the siege when the dragons and the undead army appeared and it turned into a one-sided massacre. Seeing his people getting crushed like ants, Pe Riyuro surrendered and prostrated himself in front of the dragons and begged them for mercy and spare his people.

Pe Riyuro was lucky that Zigur acknowledged his bravery and love for his people and was spared. They will be kept as prisoners for some time and later will be released to work or join the Nazar Forces.

After a long walk, the two armored dragons arrived at the ancient capital. Now they just have to reach the Royal Palace. The dragon used their wings this time and arrived at the entrance of the palace.

They got inside and went straight to the throne room where the White Dragon Lord lies.

The White Dragon Lord Olasird'arc Haylilyal, slowly opened his golden eyes. He noose twitched as he sensed something in the air. A few seconds later, he heard sounds of some steps. They did not sound like the little Quagoa at all, but like giant feets stepping on the floor. Even his three wives, had woken up from their slumber.

Olasird'arc rose on his feet and waited for the person that was about to come inside the throne room. He growled and opened his wings to show his might.

"Whoever you are, better come to light! I the White Dragon Lord demande you!" shouted with authority, Olasird'arc. He wives stood on their places and waited with their heads high.

The throne room was bright because of the continual light spell, but the entrance was dark and nothing could be seen.

Suddenly, from the dark, a giant being showed up, and there was another one that came after him. The sudden surprise captured the White Dragon Lord and his wives. There were two dragons at the entrance, and their bodies were larger than Olasird'arc.

The frost dragon looked like a large reptile with wings, but these guys were way too different then him. The strangest thing was that both of them wore dark armor. Why should a dragon wear armor when they have scales that can be stronger than some material created by lower life forms.

"Who are you?!" demanded the White Dragon Lord.

Olasird'arc was not looking at the scary dark dragon, but at the other one. Those crimson scales told him one thing.

Fire Dragon.

His racial weakness was a fire attack by beings like this dragon. But he can use his 3rd-tier flame resistance spell, so there won't be a problem. His wives can overwhelm the dark dragon, and he will deal with crimson dragon.

"Greetings Olasird'arc, I am the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, Zigur Errë Siros."

"I am the Volcanic Dragon Lord, Mordo Flakë Zell."

Strange... he had never heard about these dragons before, and they know who he is.

"You know my name, but I have never heard about your titles."

"Eh, how old are you?" asked the crimson drong.

"That's none of your business!" shouted Olasird'arc as he growled.

Maybe Mord was not a very well known Dragon Lord by the others and he knew that very well, but Zigur had marked his name and title in history, so even the young dragons should know his name and fear him.

"All right Olasird'arc, do you want to know the reason why we have come here?"

"I was about to ask that!" he shouted again.

"What is wrong with you? We are trying to be polite and you keep shouting like a spoiled child."

"What did you say?!"

The Volcanic Dragon Lord was getting on his nerves. It looked like Mordo was trying to mock and making him mad and yeah, he was succeeding.

"Mordo, stop that." said Zigur.

"Ok."

Zigur did not speak for a moment, so the frost dragon could calm his rage.

"Now Olasird'arc, we have been ordered by our lord to conquer the Azerlisia Mountains and we propose you to join us."

"Are you telling me to follow orders like a good little soldier?!" he shouted as he hit the floor with his fist, cracking it.

"Hey Olasird'arc, relax. I have 5,000 sons and nephews, and we live a better life than before. If you join us, your family will prosper. You just have to swear loyalty before our lord-"

"I REFUSE!

His might voice echoed inside the halls of the Royal Palace.

"I Olasird'arc Haylilyal, bowing my head in front of a nobody? Me, following orders like a dog? Do you really think I will do that?"

"You are making things worse, you know." said Zigur with a serious voice.

He was acting like a diplomat a moment ago, but the frost dragon wont stop his arrogance. It was leaving him no other choice.

"Last chance lizard. Join us… or die."

"YOU DIE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Olasird'arc lose from the ground and went straight at Zigur for the kill like a crazy monster in rampage.

As he was about to attack the dark dragon with his claws, Zigur raised his arm and smashed the head of the White Dragon Lord on the floor. His head exploded and blood spread a waterfall.

The wives that were about to move and help him, had stopped and were looking at the dead body of Olasird'arc with shocked eyes.

The White Dragon Lord was dead…

"Pathetic."

Zigur removed his claws from the crushed head. He left the dead body of the frost dragon and was approaching his wives. The three of them were shivering from fear. His hand was covered with the blood of their husband, now it will be their turn to get crushed.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, Zigur calm. It's over now. You see them?" Mordo had put his claw on Zigur's shoulder.

The three dragon females had lowered their heads for mercy and Zigur still wanted to kill them, but Mordo was not good with it. Mordo was against killing women. For him, they were innocent and it will be sad to see them getting brutally murdered by Zigur.

"All right, "White Knight"." Zigur calmed and started to clean his claws from the blood of Olasird'arc.

"Women!"

It was Mordo who spoke this time. As he approached, the frost dragon females, kept their heads low, waiting for what the new masters had to demande.

"You three will be my new wives and the rest of you children will become dragons of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick."

"We accept, my Lord!"

"We will bear your children!"

"We will fight for the Kingdom!"

The dragon females thought that they would be enslaved, but becoming his wives was a better fate than being used as a donkey like the Frost Giants did with the captured Frost Dragons.

"Very good, now go and call all the frost dragons that live here."

"Yes."

The three of them went in different directions to bring their children in front of their new father. They will not run away, because if they are captured, there will be no mercy for them.

"Congratulations Mordo, you have three more wives." said Zigur with a tired expression.

"Hey, just imagine what a half fire dragon and frost dragon would look like. I think his Majesty will like this idea, just like those half humans and demons. I'm really excited about this."

"Well, if our Lord likes it, I have nothing to say, but I still dislike this idea. The dragon might come out deformed."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying."

"You really need a woman Zigur."

"Ahhh, shut up!"

Zigur turned his head in annoyance. In his mind, having a wife was a waste of time. He was dedicated to work for his lord and not going with women and breeding them like a rabbit.

Zigur was looking at the treasury around to forget all the bullshit Mordo said. His noose twitched from the sea of gold. Truly Olasird'arc deserved the title "King of the Frost Dragons".

Zrigur had a grin on his face. All this wealth now belongs to his master. No, all the treasures of the world belong to him. He imagined the world as a box of jewels that was upon the palm of his master.

His thoughts were interrupted by the frost dragons that arrived inside the throne room. Zigur observed them. There were sixteen young dragons here, but his eyes noticed someone that he had seen before.

"Oi you, haven't I seen you somewhere?"

The weird frost dragon called Hejinmal, was shivering in fear. With all that fat body of his, it would certainly be eye catching. He saw the dark armored dragon that had killed his father, it was exactly the dragon he saw years ago that was playing in the snow.

"N-No, I-I don't th-think so." Hejinmal hoped that Zigur would not remember him.

"... Whatever, you lot listen up. You are dragons of Nazarick Kingdom and you all will work with us. I am the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, the one who killed your father. If someone wants to take revenge, come forward and fight me."

Nobody dared to move a muscle. The dark dragon was too large and powerful for them to fight. The only way was to bow their heads in servitude for their new King.

"No one? Very good then.

"Welcome into the brotherhood of the Guardians of the Sky."


	44. Chapter 43

The sky was clear with some clouds here and there. The sun shined upon the mighty forest of the Elf Kingdom. A forest that was the home of many magical monsters that lived in the dark areas.

But this was a territory that belonged to the wood elves, a humanoid race that was similar and not similar to humans. The elves are slimmer when compared to humans, they possess long ears and have a lifespan far longer than humans.

Mostly, the elves love peace, nature and beauty. They don't care what happens around the world. There might be a terrifying event occurring away from the forest and they still will not care about it.

The elves will fight only if the enemy attacks their kingdom, because the forest was their precious home and they will die for it.

But war arrived at their doorstep, it started a few years after the fall of the Demon Gods. The Elf King Hatharal Iarmenor, that took the throne at that time, caused something that would lead the wood elves in a dark age of war and death.

Because of the incident with that woman, the powerful human nation Slane Theocracy, launched an wrathful attack that would shake all the wood elves. Both armies clashed in the gand forest that once was beautiful, but the humans were not like the elves.

Everywhere their armies advanced, hectares of forest was burned and with it, a lot of elf villages were caught in fire. Some were burned alive, slayed while escaping and some others that survived, were captured by the human forces.

That marked the beginning of the elven slaves. Humiliated, tortured, broken completely, the elven prisoners were sent in the human lands to be sold as slaves in different cities to do all kinds of work.

The elves that were still fighting did not give up. They did everything to stop the human advance in their lands. The elven warriors fought a guerilla warfare that caught the camps of the Slane Theocracy in surprise, causing the death of thousands of human soldiers.

For decades, the human - elf war, went on and on in a never ending circle. Over these decades, the elves were being pushed back and the Slane Theocracy advanc, was reaching the capital of the Elf Kingdom, Crescent Lake.

To speed up the advanc, the Slane Theocracy had deployed the Holocaust Scripture that were specialized in assassination, guerrilla warfare, and counter-terrorism. They had put the elves in a critical situation. Soon the human armies will arrive at the gates of their capital.

A lot of civilians had come to Crescent Lake with the hopes that they would be safe there, but the situation was different this time. The soldiers of the Slane Theocracy had camped not far away from the capital, and the sensitive long ears of the elves could hear their voices.

Soon, a grand battle for the capital was about to begin. Fight to death or accepting enslavement.

* * *

A group of 20 elf archers had gone to patrol an area that was located north west from the Crescent Lake. The reason was to protect their backs from surprise attacks. The Slane Theocracy was unpredicted. Their scriptures might cause the fall of the capital very fast, so it will be better to not let their backs exposed.

The elves mostly jumped on the tree branches where they could attack the enemy in surprise. In heights they can shoot the enemy more easily, and that will divide them into small groups. The elves know their lands better. The humans will get lost in the grand forest and the elves will kill them one by one.

Two elves, one female and the other one a male, were standing upon a large tree, hiding behind the leaves, checking the area around with anxiety.

"Do you see any human?" asked the young elf male. His name was Lux, and the name of the "_she elf"_, was Mira.

"No I see nothing Lux."

Lux removed all his anxiety and calmed.

"It's gonna be over soon…"

"What?"

Mira turned her head at Lux and had a curious expression on her face.

"It's over Mira, the Slane Theocracy forces will destroy us."

Lux had a depressed face like he knew he was going to die. It does not matter how much they fight, the human forces will overrun them.

"Maybe the king will-"

"In hell with that fool!" he shouted.

Her eyes went wide open. Calling the king like that, it means execution, but Mira was not that kind of a person that will betray her comrade. Nobody in the army thought good for the king. They all hated him to the guts, but they were afraid from his wrath. Right now, the elves were fighting for their people and not for the king.

"Look Mira, he does not care about us. The king wanted this war! He thinks that his children will awaken some sort of power in their bodies if they fight against strong foes like those of the Slane Theocracy. How stupid is that?"

Because of anger, Lux hit the tree stump with a fist. He also was one of his children but he hated the king. Mira was new to the army and did not know much about the king, but who knows, one day the king will call for her to be in his bed. It filled Lux with disgust seeing all those broken women in the capital that were pregnant with his children.

"What do you think we should do then to save our people." asked Mira.

"Nothing… It's too late now. We should have thought about that, long time ago. From the beginning of war we have fought about the king's idea… and now we suffer the consequences.

With lost hopes and a depressed face, Lux turned his gaze at the wide forest. He remembered when he was a little elf boy running and having fun on these parts with his friends. Now, some of them may be dead, or enslaved by the Slane Theocracy.

How did it come to this? Such a cruel fate for the wood elves, once a great and powerful kingdom, now it was facing oblivion.

Suddenly, his long pointy ears twitched because of some step sounds. He turned his blue eyes at the land to see what it was. Mira heard it too and both of them prepared their bows to attack if they were humans of the Slane Theocracy.

From the dense leaves, a group of… elves showed up. What surprised Lux and Mira was that these elves were equipped with dark armor. Those who wore leather armor had bows in their backs.

They numbered thirty, and leading them was a female elf with an unusual skin color. Her hairs were pure white and short, eyes were yellow, but the color of her skin was dark purple. Lux and Mira had never seen this kind of elf before. They know about the dark elf tribe, but this one was out of their knowledge.

"Is that even an elf?" spoke Mira with a low voice.

"_Shuu…"_

Lux put the finger close to his lips telling Mira to keep her mouth shut. If they were humans, it won't be a problem, but these were elves and they have a superior hearing than humans.

Lux saw beneath him, his comrades. They were approaching slowly without making any sound. Lux did not like this, it was a foolish decision. With armor like that, these elves could be powerful foes, they even were more in numbers.

But with a sneak attack, they could possibly win. Lux was still thinking if these strangers were foes or friends. It wouldn't leave good taste in his mouth if he kills fellow elves from a different realm. Only the loyal knights that served the king personally, went from time to time to the dark elf tribe to kidnap them.

Lux made his decision. He grabbed an arrow and got ready to shoot. The arrow lose from the bow and went straight on the ground 1 meter away from the strange elves. Lux was surprised because these elves were not alarmed, like they knew that he and his comrades were hiding near.

"Stop right there!"

"Don't move!"

The group of the elves revealed themselves and raised all their bows pointed at the other elvish group. Lux sat down from the tree and went towards them to calm the situation.

He was one of the king's children, so the other elves will somehow show respect, but not like a prince because his father did not consider a weakling to be a prince. Lux thought of himself that he was just a bastard. 30 percent of the elven population had the king's blood. The king does not even know or care that he has a child called Lux.

Lux approached and put his bow behind his back. He hoped for this group of elves to not become hostile.

"With whom can I speak?" spoke Lux.

The elves with dark armor stood silent and opened a path for a person that had the head covered with a black hood. But the weapon this person was holding made Lux feel uneasy. It was a cross-shaped war scythe that Lux had never seen before in his life.

And the person removed the hood from the head. Lux and the others were shocked by what they saw. The person was a young half elf female but that was not important. All their gaze was pointed at her eyes.

"No way…"

The girl had heterochromia. Those eyes were similar to those of the king. That means she was a royal blood. All the elves behind Lux bent into knees immediately, showing respect for the royal elf.

"Your Majesty."

As the others, Lux kneel before the royal elf. He did not know what to say. He was even afraid to ask her name.

"Rise." she demanded.

All the wood elves did as she said.

"My name is Zesshi Zetsumei. I have come here to kill my father King Hatharal."

For a moment, the wood elves were dumbfounded and stared at each other. First, this woman was a lost child of King Hatharal. Second, she wanted to kill the king. As a royal elf, that could be possible, because they don't know how strong the elf king actually was.

"What's next, your Majesty? Let's say you kill the King, but what about us? Are you going to leave and let us die at the hands of the humans?"

"No she won't."

Out of nowhere, a deep voice was heard. The elves were looking around but suddenly an army started to appear behind the royal elf group. These were not elves at all. Lux had only learned about them in stories.

This was an undead army, creatures that hated all living beings. The wood elves were shivering by the frightening aura of these beings.

An undead that wore an majestic full plate armor approached. The elves in dark armor bowed their heads deeply. Lux could tell that this undead was the ruler of a kingdom. The undead king approached the wood elf group. Lux on the other hand, could barely keep himself on his feet.

"Greeting young elves, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick and Zesshi's husband."

"I-I am Lux, your Majesty. Is it true that you want to save us?"

"That's right, I will put an end to this foolish king and make the wood elves great again."

"_I think I have heard that line before… or not."_

Lux and the others were speechless. They couldn't believe that this day will ever come. Lux wanted to drop tears, but he did not want to shame himself in front of the Sorcerer King and the elf queen. This could be the end of their sufferings from this war that was caused by one person.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, your Majesty! We elves will accept to serve you till death." As he was on his knees, Lux raised his head and saw the Sorcerer King in the eye.

"Please… kill that bastard."

* * *

King Hatharal was lying upon a luxurious warm sofa outside in a wide balcony of the royal palace. Upon the table was a plate that had fruits like grapes and green apples, but Hatharal did not care about the fruits.

He grabbed a cup that had wine inside and drank it. His lips twisted and threw the cup away.

"Disgusting."

Hatharal crossed his arms and stared at the nothingness.

"Your Majesty, shall I serve you another cup of wine?"

Spoke an elf maid with a low voice. She also was pregnant with his child. Every maid that worked here was impregnated by him. He just took joy doing this for decades. The maids were just tools to realise his lust, the female warriors on the other hand, were more important and ordered them to train his children.

"Get lost." he told with annoyance.

The maid bowed her head and disappeared from the balcony.

_Fools... weaklings… I'm surrounded with these imbeciles everywhere._

He described this kingdom as a nation of weaklings. They ask for him to defeat the human invaders. Why should he bother himself helping weaklings and fools? They only live to serve him, so it is them who should fight for him.

Hatharal had thought to create a powerful elvish army that has his blood, but none of them became strong. Doing this for many years, Hatharal thought that he had worked hard, but it was not his fault that the women of this country were all weaklings and couldn't give him powerful children.

"_Maybe I should do it with human females too. She got pregnant with my child after all."_

He remembered the face of that woman, her struggles resisting him, her screams for mercy as he raped her while evilly laughing. He always loved these kinds of women that tried to resist him. It gives him joy to see them in the end broken completely.

"_That woman could be dead now because these humans do not live long, but the child could still be alive. I don't think the Slane Theocracy to be that stupid to kill a rare powerful child like that. Maybe this is the best moment to go to their capital and to claim what's mine."_

He had got bored living in this grim palace for a long time. Now it's time to show these humans what his power was capable of doing. He wanted that child to create his powerful army so he can conquer the world.

"Your Majesty."

His thoughts were interrupted by a knight.

"What do you want?" he spoke like the knight had stolen something from him.

"Your Majesty, a group of strangers suddenly appeared inside the city and they are coming here."

"What are they?"

"We saw elves, humans and undead, your Majesty."

"_Undead?"_

Hatharal knows about undead creatures but he doesn't remember seeing undead since he finds himself in this world.

"Your Majesty, those two elven females looked really powerful. One had a strange dark and purple skin color, and the other one had eyes like… yours, my King."

Now he was interested in meeting with this group, especially with that elf. If she had eyes similar to him, then she might be his daughter. The key to unlock his dreams had come to him with its own legs.

"What should we do, your Majesty."

"Let them come to my throne room."

"And the undead?"

"I will destroy them."

Hatharal had an evil grin on his face. These women will belong to him.

* * *

The Elf King was standing upon his wooden throne and was waiting impatiently for the strange group to arrive. He only was interested in the two elves, the others were not important.

He thought about the undead as foolish creatures that serve the master. It must be the powerful elves controlling them.

"_Come now, it's getting boring here."_

His long ears began to hear the sounds of their steps coming closer. The grand door was opened by the knights and the strange group arrived inside.

He observed them with his sharp eyes. There were six of them, he saw two blonde human females with crimson eyes, one wore black plate armor equipped with a spear and the other one wore biking armor. He wanted to lick his lips because that curves body was erotic. Hatharal couldn't wait to have them on his bed.

The Elf King stared at the undead warriors for a moment. Their armor looked really outstanding, but did not care about these abominations. His eyes went at the elves that he was waiting the most. The elf with the strange skin color was truly beautiful and powerful looking. She will become part of his harem without debut.

And now the other elf… no, half-elf. It was really her, his lost child that was inside the woman that was rescued by the Black Scripture. A part of her hair was silver like those of her mother, and the other half was black like his hair. Her eyes were the same as his eyes.

Perfect.

This will be the best moment in his life. Now he had to know what they wanted or who was the leader here.

But he finds it disrespectful for not kneeling before the king of the wood elves. He will make sure to make them learn about respect and manners when he gets his hands on them.

"Welcome to my Kingdom. With whom can I speak?" he asked with a gentle voice, the same voice he used when he tricked that woman.

"I am the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, the ruler of Nazarick Kingdom."

Hatharal gradually turned his eyes at the undead that was in front of the group. It surprised him that this undead could speak and what more, he was a king like him.

"I've never heard about this nation. Where is it?" asked Hatharal.

"We are your neighbor. More than half of the continent belongs to the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"Hmm, that's impressive."

No it was truly outstanding. But he did not care what happens inside his kingdom, so he never even thought about what happens outside his kingdom's border.

"So, why are you here?"

"I would like to have a good relationship with your kingdom. How about we help your army to drive away the Slane Theocracy forces, and start a trade between nations."

He was not interested in helping the war against the Slane Theocracy, but for the trade part, Hatharal had a good idea in his mind.

The Elf King, raised from his throne and approached near Ainz.

"That is a splendid idea. Then, how about we do our first trade right here?"

"That's fine with me, what is that you want?"

"How about… you give me these beautiful women and… my daughter."

Hatharal slowly turned his gaze at Zesshi who was looking at him with cold eyes, but it does not matter. He will tame this lioness in the twinkling of an eye.

"And what do I get?" asked Ainz with a normal voice like he did not care about his female warriors.

"This kingdom."

"Hmm, come again?"

"Yeah, I will give you this kingdom in exchange for your female warriors. With that, I hope you let me live in your kingdom as a high noble. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

If this undead has this large territory, of course he would want more. He did not care what happens to this land anyway, so living as a noble will be the same as a king in his mind. But having these women in his bed all day and night, was all what he wanted. Or if he wins a battle for this undead creature, the undead will give him more women for his great victory.

Ainz crossed his arms and was looking at the ceiling thinking about the idea of the Elf King.

"Umu, I don't know… maybe I will... maybe… I make no trade."

"Huh?"

Hatharal felt something like a hammer hitting him on his chest. But what he saw in reality, was the Sorcerer King punching and sending him straight back at his throne. The throne did not resist the impact and got shattered completely.

Hatharal's body hit the wall too, but this time it resisted it. There he fell on the floor spilling blood from his mouth.

"_Cough, cough, cough_!"

Hatharal was holding his chest with his hand, because of that powerful punch, he could not breath well and the blood was still coming out from his mouth.

Ainz came near him and grabbed Hatharal by his long black hair like a rag. The skull of the Sorcerer King was near Hatharal's face.

"Wh-Why?"

"I will never give my Zesshi or the others to a filthy trash like you."

The grand door opened and the knight of the king stormed inside, but they all got cut to pieces by Death Emperor Zorok and Leinas Rockbruise.

Ainz throw the Elf King near Zesshi's feet. There she stared at her father with an evil smile.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

Hatharal screamed in pain for a reason because both his hands were impaled by two stilettos that belonged to Clementine.

"Does it hurt~"

The Elf King was about to rise his body with fury to murder this woman but the Sorcerer King stomped his head under his iron foot. Hatharal was now facing the floor of the throne room. Ainz moved the head of the elf king so Hatharal could see on the left side.

Zesshi took out a dagger and put it near his finger. Zesshi gave him a sadist smile and Hatharal was horrified by his own daughter. He was trying to free himself but it was impossible. The Sorcerer King will make him see his own fingers getting cut one by one from Zesshi.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! STOOOOOOOOP!"

Zesshi did not care about his wails so she just chopped his fingers with her dagger.

"How does it feel to be in that position, elf princes?" asked Ainz.

"STOP PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! STOP! GAAAAAAHAHHAAAAA!"

There was no mercy there. Hatharal was in a position that he had put many females in the past. He never thought that this would be his horrible fate. He could feel the dagger cutting through his skin and bone, the fingers getting unconnected with the hand and the blood filling the floor.

His own daughter cut his fingers uncaring about the screams of her father. She has been waiting for a day like this to come. There was no greater joy than making the person she hated so much suffer in pain.

"Stop for now Zesshi." ordered Ainz.

"Yes my love."

The entire body of Hatharal, was shivering as in a winter night. He looked like a broken toy. Ainz grabbed Hatharal by his clothes and put him on a couch.

"Hey man, I think I have seen that face of yours in the past. Where are you from correctly?"

"Please… heal my hand…"

"Oh you're tired? Perhaps this will motivate you."

Ainz grabbed his hand that had no fingers and squeezed it with force.

"GGGGGGGHHHHAAAAAA!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Alfheim! I am from Alfheim! Please stop!" screamed Hatharal with tears in his eyes.

"Oh… oooh, now I remember you!"

Hatharal saw the monster Ainz in his eyes. He had never met the Sorcerer King before so what was he talking about?

"Aren't you King Rumus Es Kotho, ruler of Lodos Forest?"

His eyes went wide from shock. That has been his name in the past. He had changed it when he killed the Elf King of that time and became the ruler of the wood elves. But how does this monster know about his true identity when he had never met this undead till this day?

"H-How do you know me?!"

"I have come once at your domain because of a mission and I killed you. But seeing you here really surprises me."

"_He killed me once?!"_

To tell the truth, he alway remembers blurry creatures when he ruled the forest of Lodos, and they alway tried to fight him. But he never remembers the end of the fights, who wins or who dies. He was just there all the time waiting for his new opponents.

"Are you a Pl-

"Don't you fucking dare to say that!"

Ainz had grasped his mouth to stop finishing that word.

"Now tell me, how did you arrive here?"

I- I- I was fighting two humans. O-One was weak, a-and the other one was as strong as me. A-Almost at the end of the battle, I-I found myself upon a hill mysteriously. There were hundreds of different d-demons around and they all went crazy because some sort of creators abandoned them. I left and traveled here, killed the king and became their ruler. Th-That's all."

"_Two strong humans? Could they be?"_

His wife Keno, had told him about two strange humans that were part of the 13 heroes. As Rumus said, one was strong, the other one was very weak, but became very strong as much as he fought and was chosen as the leader of the 13 heroes.

"I see, I see."

"Please spare me."

"Spare you? Oh no, no, we are not done with you yet."

Ainz grabbed him again like a sack and went outside in the balcony. The soldiers of Nazarick Kingdom had entered inside the capital and had gathered all the wood elves in front of the royal palace. There, upon the balcony the wood elves saw the Overlord with the Elf King on his hand.

They were shocked how the king had become like beaten meat. This was King Hatharal, the most powerful elf that this kingdom had ever seen, now he was all beaten up with missed fingers. What could have happened?"

The Sorcerer King threw the Elf King from the balcony on the ground in front of the wood elves. Rumus released sounds of pain when he hit the ground. Two Nazguls capture and lift him up with his eyes at the citizens.

"Elves!"

All the citizens turned their gaze at the Undead Overlord.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King of Nazarick Kingdom. For a long time I have been concerned about this realm, how you are treated like trash by your king and by the humans of the Slane Theocracy. I have freed thousands of wood elves that worked as slaves in other nations, and their origin was from this kingdom."

The citizens whispered with each other. They had a lot of relatives like fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons and daughters, that were never seen again when they went to the battlefield. This gave them hope to see them again one day.

Beside the Sorcerer King approached a beautiful girl. The wood elves were amazed by her hairs and royal eyes.

"This is my wife, Zesshi Zetsumei. Her mother was captured and raped by this scumbag and that was the reason that your nation is at war with the Slane Theocracy. She has told me about the suffering you are going through and I have come here to put an end to this madness."

"I have alway thought about elves that they love peace, nature, music and beauty, but when I saw many of your kin in chains treated like animals… It was unfortunate."

The Sorcerer King was telling the truth. Ever since the war with the Slane Theocracy started, they had only seen grim days and death. This was the fault of one person… All the elves turned their eyes at Hatharal, the elf that has started this plague. There were sparks of fire in every elf's eyes. Their hearts were filled with nothing but hatred.

"Do you want your glory back?!" the deep voice of the Sorcerer King was heard by all the elves there.

"YES!" the elves shouted.

"Do you want those peaceful days back?!

"YES!"

"Do you want HIM to die?!"

"YEEEEEES!"

Their voices echoed in the entire elvish city, maybe even the humans could hear them. They had been waiting for this long-awaited moment, but everyone was afraid to raise hand against the Elf King. Finally a gentle King that was one of the undead, creatures that hates every living being, had come to bring an end to this bastard king.

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

The wood elves shouted as one about the fate of King Hatharal.

"But first, let's cut something precious from him."

The citizens were confused for a moment. They did not understand what he meant by that. But they saw the Nazgul tearing the Elf King's clothes. Now, Hatharal was naked in front of everyone. Ainz jumped from the balcony and came closer to see the pitiful elf king.

"Boy, what is that little PP you got there, hahaha!"

Even the wood elves bursted into laughter. Rumus tried to cover his thing in shame but the Nazguls did not let him do that. This was the most terrible day of his life, maybe even the last.

"Haha, do it lieutenant." ordered Ainz.

Four other Nazguls grabbed the Elf King to not let him move. One Nazgul took his dagger and chopped off the king's dick and nuts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Rumus screamed and screamed in agony going crazy. The negative touch of the Nazguls turned him even weaker. He just kept beating his legs on the ground and crackin it. He can not impregnate women anymore. His dreams to create an army to rule the world were broken by the Sorcerer King.

"MeRcy! MeRcy PleAse!" Rumus begged like a whore in slums.

"Nah, we ain't gonna do that."

The Nazguls bent the Elf King on his knees. This position means something…

Zesshi came near him with her war-scythe smiling. Rumus saw his daughter raising her weapon. His entire body was trembling from fear and his skin had turned red from blood pressure. With tears in his eyes Rumus shouted…

"Don't do this! I'm sorry!"

"This is for my mother and every elf female that you have raped!" shouted Zesshi, giving him the last glance.

"NOOOOOO-

With a slash, Zesshi cut the head of her father. Blood spread from his body like a fountain, and the head rolled on the ground.

The ruthless Elf King was dead.

Joy and happiness appeared again in the capital after such a long time. The wood elves were hugging each other celebrating the end of a dark age.

Zesshi looked at the sky and dropped tears from her beautiful eyes. Her mother now can rest in peace.

"I avenged you mother."

Ainz came near Zesshi and put his hand on her shoulder. With tears in her eyes, Zesshi hugged Ainz. He caresses gently her spine to make her feel better.

Now Ainz crimson points glowed like inferno.

"I will be back."

Ainz left Zesshi and the wood elves opened a path for their new king. His cruel armor disappeared and now he was wearing his majestic robe. Like a lightning in storm, Ainz vanished with teleportation magic.

He appeared in the sky. Beneath him was the grand camp of the Slane Theocracy. Their army was making preparation for the invasion of the capital.

The humans noticed Ainz in the sky and many of them pointed their fingers at him. They did not know what to do, but just stared at the mighty Overlord.

What Ainz saw beneath him were nothing but ants that needed to be crushed without mercy.

The Supreme Overlord casted his spell…

[Widen Magic - Nuclear Blast]


	45. Chapter 44

**Thanks for the positive reviews boys. Hope you like this chapter. It's okay if you don't like it lol.**

Ainz observed the landscape where he had unleashed his wrath. No living being had survived the explosion and most of them were turned into ash. In the distance, where the shockwaves had been harsh, the surviving humans from the blast, finally started to scream in pain.

The powerful shockwave had sent them flying and part of their bodies were burned. Nobody expected something like this to happen, the soldiers of the Slane Theocracy had been training for a short moment and eating diner. They were at the final part of preparations to march at the elvish city.

But at that moment, their eyes were whited by something shiny and explosive. That was the moment where the tragedy happened. A powerful heated force pushed the humans like puppets really far away. Some of them barely had survived, but their limbs were broken and the skin was burning, giving them an hellish pain.

"MY EEYYYYES!"

"AAAAAAHHHH HELP!"

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

They all desperately screamed in pain, hoping that someone would come and heal their wounds. All the survivors had something in common. Every single one of them was blinded by the heated explosive force. They were walking like turtles crying for help.

The Supreme Overlord, the one who caused all this disaster, delicately landed on the ground near the foolish mortals that wanted to slay his elven citizens.

[Napalm]

Ainz dropped a 7th tier spell on Slane Theocracy soldiers, burning them to the bone and giving a horrifying death.

"Disgusting fucks! Same as those from Earth!"

[Widen Maximize Magic - Inferno] !

A wave of flames appeared and like a shockwave it spread, burning alive every living soul in 200 meters range. Because of this demonic high tier spell, all the bodies had turned into ashes.

Here the army of the Slane Theocracy was vaporized completely from the face of the earth. Now Ainz will have to give order to his forces to wipe out all those vermin that had stayed on the other camps because this was just one of them.

There was no need for warning them about the Nazarick Kingdom annexing these parts. They had set foot here to kill the elves and enslave them. Ainz will show no mercy for the actions of these lower life forms.

With their armies utterly destroyed here, the Slane Theocracy will think twice in trying to invade other territories and exterminating nonhumans. They will understand the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick, have their eyes on them, if they try to move one finger out of their disgusting shit hole nation.

"_Lord Ainz?" _

It was the Death Emperor Zorok that spoke in Ainz's skull.

"_Hmm, what is it?"_

"_We discovered something that might interest you, my Lord."_

"_Is that so?"_

Ainz disappeared from the inferno that he had created and teleported inside the elvish royal palace. In the throne room that belonged to the Elf King, Zorok and Clementine were waiting for their lord's arrival.

As he was walking towards them, at that moment Ainz stopped. The reason why he did this, was because of what he saw on Clementine's hands.

"_The hell?"_

What Clementine had on her hands, was a bow. Its color was black and had blood red marks like veins everywhere and was amazingly curved.

"My master~ we discovered this inside the sleeping room of that Elf King. I don't think of this weapon as normal bow, so we thought that you might be interested about it, my Master~"

Clementine came closer and handed the strange bow to her master. Ainz was out of words. This was not a normal bow at all, this was a World Class Item called…

"The Bow of Apollo!"

Ainz observed the world item carefully. "But how?" The Elf King was a weak boss in YGGDRASIL and The Bow of Apollo should have been easy to be discovered by players. The question was if the Elf King had it back in the game or did he found it in this world.

"_What if I… no…"_

He was thinking to revive Rumus again to interrogate him about the World Item, but the face of Zesshi appeared in his mind. Ainz made a promise that she will execute him for good. If he resurrected her father, it would look like he dropped mud upon his wife's face. Zesshi might not have a problem with this as long her father gets an hellish torture followed by death, but Ainz thought that it will be better to leave things as they are.

"Hm… Hmhmhm, well this does put a smile on my face." only if he had flesh and skin.

Ainz returned to his Overlord persona again, and was filled with happiness that another World Class Item fell under his possession.

"It is this bow that is making my beloved master happy~"

"Ah, you are right Clementine. This World Class Item is called "The Bow of Apollo", it is as powerful as The Downfall of Castle and Country. But this one has a destructive wide range attack. You see, it does not have a bow string that connects the limbs or arrows."

Ainz tried to have stance like shooting with the bow. On his right hand appeared a red string that was transparent and even the arrow was red transparent.

"Amazing~ as expected from my beloved master~"

Clementine and Zorok were applauding for their master. Truly their Supreme ruler knows everything about these powerful items. It makes them really proud to be his subordinates, especially Clementine that had given her own body to him.

"Zorok, are there elf prisoners in the Slane Theocracy camp at the border?"

"It was confirmed by the high wraiths, my Lord. All the elf prisoners were sent to Kami Miyako to be sold as slaves."

"Perfect."

Ainz transformed back in his armor and went out on the balcony. Clementine and Zorok followed their lord behind.

On the balcony Ainz got ready with the world item. In front of Ainz appeared a red map that showed up the entire elven region and a part of the Slane Theocracy.

"_Damn, it feels like i'm back in the game again."_

Nostalgia hit Ainz for a moment but that feeling disappeared immediately. Every camp of Slane Theocracy appeared there in the form of a white point. Ainz selected its target, and it was the camp that was near the border.

Ainz pulled the string and released it. The arrow lost in the air and went straight with the speed of light. Ainz saw in the map how fast the arrow was reaching the camp that it will take days to go there for the elves.

The arrow reached the camp and it spread into one hundred thousands red arrows. The target was every single human and the arrows went straight at them. The arrows were kinda transparent and the humans that were doing their work had no idea what was coming for them.

When the arrow hit the first human, it exploded. And another one, another one, another one. The camp turned into a bombarding ground. The explosive power was a 10th tier spell like a [Meter Fall]. It just turned every human into nothingness and did not let to run for their lives at all because the arrows were way faster than their limbs.

There were not one hundred thousands humans in that camp, so the arrows just hit something to create more destruction flattening everything on the those human souls disappeared into fire and destruction in an instant.

The humans that were inside the border of the Slane Theocracy, were watching in horror this tragedy that was occurring before their eyes. They did not understand what was happening in their fortress, everything was being blasted into oblivion. Black smoke has been raised in the havens like a wall covering the entire forest.

Could this be the power of the Elf King? The humans were beginning to fear the elves now. Maybe the Elf King was bored with this war and decided to destroy all the humans in his kingdom.

Or maybe the undead king had to do something with this…

* * *

_Kami Miyako_

The capital of the Slane Theocracy was bright and filled with life as every day. Mostly, the citizens wore white clothes, that's why a lot of people call it the White City.

The citizens were religious fanatics to the roots. They will visit the cathedrals of their Gods every single day and pray to protect humanity from the monsters out of their borders.

In recent years, the economy of the nation has been falling drastically. There were no merchants from other nations and they could not send their goods into other nations.

The Slane Theocracy was like a drop of oil in the ocean.

The slave traders had brought their wagons filled with elves. They shouted on the side of the road for the people to come and see the elves that looked like broken dolls.

Elf males, females and children had chains around their neck and were held like animals, because that what they were for the humans. Nothing but animals and low life forms. Their only duty is to pleasure and work for their master and for the children of the master.

It was a miserable fate for the poor elves. Their long ears were chopped, and the body had marks of being whipped by the humans. The hopes for them were lost and only prayed for death to save them from sufferings.

The cardinals of the Slane Theocracy, were walking on the streets of the capital with their bodyguards protecting them. The citizens that were near, bowed their heads deeply when they saw the highest executive authorities of the Slane Theocracy.

"I just can not accept it. We as protectors of humanity should do something to stop the religion of the heretics." said Dominic angrily.

"We can't do anything Dominic. We are having problems with the elves and you want to open another front. That will be a really bad move for us."

"Raymond is right, we can not fight on two fronts. We need more information about the Nazarick Kingdom." said Berenice, having the same thoughts as Raymond.

They even had problems inside the Slane Theocracy. The sekt that worship the god of death has been moved by the coming of the new god. They had heard the rumors about this mighty god that rules over humans and non-humans.

Small groups of people around the Slane Theocracy had started to worship the God of Life and Death Ainz Ooal Gown. The places where they worship him, were the caves, abandoned mines and building basements.

But later, the scriptures find out about this disorder and report it to the Pontifex and the Cardinals. Immediately, they gave order to hunt down and arrest these heretics that had lost faith in the Six Gods.

"It's like we are navigating blindly. That undead monster has cut us off from the world."

They know nothing about what is happening on this continent. In the past they had spread the scriptures all over the places where humans lived. They slayed monsters and demihumans that can be considered threats for humanity, and got valuable information.

Now with the coming of this new kingdom, they had retreated their roots back to their border, because the enemy had capable forces to hunt down the scriptures of the Slane Theocracy.

The immortal army of Nazarick Kingdom inserted fear on the citizens of the Slane Theocracy. The people raised their voices for a crusade to free the human lands that were occupied by the monstrosities of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

But that will be a foolish move by blinded people. The cardinals know very well how dangerous one Death Knight is, and there are hundreds of them out there. With the war against the Elf Kingdom, it will be catastrophic to start another one against a kingdom that can destroy nations with a flick of a finger.

"I can't believe how that Half-Elf bastard betrayed us." said the cardinal of water Ginedine with disgust.

"We who have raised and trained her, left us in the mud. Was she planning this?" asked Yvon with confusion.

"We all know what personality Zesshi has. She has been waiting for someone to defeat her. She will abandon us without regret just to be with the strong."

Berenice and Raymond were the ones that stayed with her the most, because everyone else hated her.

"But still, leaving us like that-

"We have discussed this topic before Dominic, do not bring it to light again."

Raymond still has a bit of respect for Zesshi. When they were not strong enough to defeat a monster, Zesshi was the one who arrived quickly and saved their lives, and nobody thanked her for saving them.

Her comrades despised her. A half monster saving their lives disgusted them. Zesshi's feelings were completely broken and hoped that one day someone that was stronger will take her from the Slane Theocracy.

"You two always try to protect her." said Maximilian

"We are not protecting her. As her comrade in the past, I respect her for protecting our nation and humanity. Without her, I wouldn't be here walking with you all."

The other cardinals released an "_ooh" _in surprise. But their hearts were not moved, they still hated her to the guts for abandoning the Slane Theocracy. Even Raymond was not good with her decision.

"So what should we do? The people will raise their voice again for a crusade. There are still heretics in our nation that should be crushed."

"Patience dear Dominic."

This time it was the Pontifex Maximus who spoke. He had been silent all this time and looking around the streets of Kami Miyako.

"Patience? What do you mean? That monster is expanding his territories and that cursed religion in every second by now. Our influence has fallen to zero. The Holy Kingdom that was supposed to hate all the undead, now is under his rule."

Time ago, a powerful shockwave hit the Slane Theocracy, breaking all the windows of the buildings. The Clearwater Scripture was deployed to gather information about the strange event.

When they brought the information back, all the higher up of the Slane Theocracy were shocked when they read it. The Holy Kingdom had fallen because of an Oceanic Empire. The cardinals had never heard about this underwater nation before. They launched a terrifying attack leaving only 1 millions people alive.

The Holy Queen had no other choice but to ask for help form the Sorcerer Kingdom. They accepted the refugees from the Holy Kingdom and the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown himself fought against the Oceanic Emperor Kraken, that was an unimaginably large sea monster.

The cardinals could not believe that an undead will go this far to help the citizens and the paladins of a nation that hates the undead to the core. The fight was described as a battle of gods and Ainz Ooal Gown came out victorious in the end. He used a powerful spell that slayed Kraken and destroyed the Holy Kingdom.

The cardinals came to the conclusion that Ainz Ooal Gown was not a being from this world. The power he possessed was unimaginable and unreachable.

After that battle, was the moment when his influence reached even the Slane Theocracy. A new god has descended from the heavens, but the cardinals thought of him as another Greed King. His worshipers were captured and burned alive in front of the citizens, telling everyone that those who worship the Sorcerer King will be executed.

"You are acting like child Dominic."

"You-

"Enough Dominic."

The Pontifex Maximus stopped Dominic from his line.

"Raymond is right, you are not acting like yourself. I know this is a dark time for our nation but follow the mighty gods, we must. They have always guided humanity to victory. We must not fail them."

All the cardinals agreed with him. They must not panic in front of this enemy or the humanity will fall under the rule of the undead.

Suddenly they saw a paladin upon a horse riding near them. He dismounted from the horse and kneeled in front of the cardinals.

"What's the matter?" asked The Pontifex.

"Your Holiness, an important message from the border with the Elf Kingdom."

The paladin took out a parchment from his bag and gave it to the Pontifex. He thought their army had destroyed the elves by now. He opened the parchment and started to read it.

"So, what does it say? Did we crush those filthy elves?" asked Dominic impatiently.

Something was not right with the Pontifex. His lips were shivering and his hands were shaking. He handed the parchment to Dominic, he saw the Pontifex with confusion for a moment and started to read it.

"No… It can't be…"

"Dominic, Maximus… What is it?"

Dominic was having the same expression like Maximus had. Raymond took the parchment from Dominic's hands and read it with the other cardinals.

Their eyes open wide from what they read. The parchment says that their army has been obliterated by the forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. No human was spared in battle, every single one of them was slayed by the immortal army.

At that moment, the scream of a woman echoed on the street. The bodyguards rushed fast in front of the cardinals to protect them from any danger. The cardinals did not understand what was happening but they saw the citizens looking at the sky.

They lifted their eyes up and saw some beings with wings. The light of the sun was hurting their eyes and they could not tell what they were.

The beings started moving to land on the street. Now the cardinals could see what these beings were. They were all beautiful maidens that will make every man fall in love. Ten of them wore a mighty golden and silver plate armor. The ten others wore as divine magic casters.

All these maidens were beings that are considered holy in Slane Theocracy. But there was someone in the middle of these holy angels that everyone was afraid of. The citizens wanted to pray to the angels, because they think the angels are messengers of the gods.

But the undead being in front of them put everyone into silence. He wore a majestic purple dark robe that belonged to that of an arcane magic caster, and on his skeletal fingers he had shining rings filled with power. He had no skin or flesh on his body, but only bones. Inside his empty eye socket could be seen two glowing crimson points, also below his ribs was a red sphere that emanates a feeling of dread.

"Sur…shana…" murmured the Cardinal of Darkness

All of them landed on the ground and had their eyes on the rulers of the Slane Theocracy.

"Greetings cardinals. I am the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown."

Everyone felt a cold chill crawling on their spine. The most fearsome being in this world was in front of them and he looked like he was in a bad mood. The guardians were shivering before the undead king and did not know what actions to take.

The cardinals gulped and shrugged their shoulders, then decided to approach the Sorcerer King. This was their nation and they should not show fear when the citizens were observing.

"I am the Pontifex Maximus, these are the Cardinals of the Slane Theocracy."

Silence prevailed for a short moment. Both the parties didn't say a word to each other till one of the cardinals decided to break the silence.

"Why have you come here, Sorcerer King?"

In truth Raymond's feet were shaking and the heart was pounding fast like never before. The aura of the Sorcerer King was frightening. The citizens and the elves slaves on the sides of the streets were shivering and were afraid to run away from the powerful being.

"Straight at the subject, hmm. Well then, I want the return of my citizens."

Raymond and the others raised an eyebrow in confusion. What citizens was he talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't be like that, you know well what i'm talking about."

Raymond turned his eyes at the side of the street and saw the elves. Was it them, what he wanted? Raymond turned his gaze again at the Sorcerer King.

"The elves?"

"Correct cardinal." said Ainz.

The cardinals stared at each other. If they accept this, their economy will be on the cliff range of collapse. The wood elves were used in different jobs, if they are taken from their masters, all those workplaces will be closed.

"Do you want to buy them?"

"Are you mistaking me with the ones like you?"

"N-No...:"

It will be better not to anger him. This was the undead monster that has destroyed their army in the moment of their glory. It will be a disaster if he uses his frightening magic in the middle of the city.

"I want every single elf that you have captured in the elf realm. All of them are officially citizens of the Nazarick Kingdom and you are using them as slaves."

"We need to discuss this with the council."

"I have no time for blabbering cardinal. Are you going to return my citizens or not?"

Raymond did not know what to say. This fellow did not care about their nation at all. Why should he? One day he might invade and kill them all.

"You have big words Sorcerer King. Your monsters just massacred our innocent people and you want the elves." said Dominic with an angry expression.

"Innocent people you, huh. Tell me cardinal-

Ainz walked near the side of the street. He approached a man that was holding an elf child like a dog in chain.

"Begone you!"

Ainz waved his hand and hit the man. His body exploded and the blood spread everywhere like rain. All the humans screamed in fear and started to run away from this part of the city. Shocked by his action, the cardinals saw their white robes that were covered in some parts with blood.

Ainz braked the chains from her neck and took the child on his arms. The little elf girl was afraid being so close with the undead king but she did not scream. The humans were even more scary.

"Tell me cardinal, what crime did this child commit to deserve to be in chains? She could be six years old in human years. A child who doesn't know what war or a damn sword is… held in chains like a dog. Who are the innocent people here cardinal?

"What if we refuse?"

Dominic was disgusted by the words of the Sorcerer King. He will never believe an undead creature caring for the lives of his citizens. It was a stupid story to be bealived.

"Good question."

The Sorcerer King raised his arm and pointed his hand at the cathedral that worshiped the God of Death.

[Reality Warp] !

The area around the cathedral started to deforme in the form of a whirlpool. Everything turned into nothingness in that area. The cathedral began to fall inside the black void slowly. The citizens and the priest that were inside at that moment were screaming for help but when the black void touched them, the humans disappeared from this world.

The cardinals and the other citizens watched in horror how the cathedral got devoured by the black void. This kind of magic… was never seen before in this world.

"You, you cold… murderer… you… Demon!"

Dominic wanted to say "cold blooded murderer" but there is no blood in that body.

"Do not be mistaken cardinal. I am UNDEAD!"

What the Sorcerer King meant by that, was that he was not a demon that exalted the idea of evil, but an undead that hated life. He will not care and will slaughter every living being in Slane Theocracy if they do not return his citizens.

"I have no time to stay here all day cardinals. Return my citizens to the elven realm or I will send this filthy capital to oblivion."

"All right! All right! Just stop please!"

Raymond shouted out loud. His body was completely wet from the sweat that has covered his body. There was no way to refuse, if they do not return the elves, this will be the end for the nation that has survived for six hundred years.

"We will return the elves back to their land."

"I don't believe you."

"Wha-What?"

"I will spread my High Wraiths all over the Slane Theocracy. If they discover just one elf that has not returned in one month, I will unleash my wrath upon you. Be sure to check the deepest parts of your nation."

He is crazy… No, it's still the same thing. He is an undead, so he does not care how hard that will be. Ainz turned his back at the Cardinals but…

"Ah, I almost forgot."

Ainz put his bony hand inside a dark circle and brought out something.

"This belongs to your gods right? Take it, I'm not interested in it."

Ainz dropped a dress on the ground. Their eyes went wide from the shock. It was the god artifact, The Downfall of Castle and Country. How can he give it back like that? Of course Ainz was not a fool to return the real one. It only contains a divine 9th tier spell. The angels had worked hard day and night to create it because it was not an easy task.

"Remember cardinals. You have only 1 month to return my citizens and those who worship me."

The Sorcerer King and the Holy Angels disappeared from the capital of the Slane Theocracy, leaving the cardinals with their jaws open.

* * *

_Somewhere in south east_

Outside a village, a lot of orcs were gathered to enjoy the coming of spring. They thanked their God Gothrag that descended to this world four hundreds years ago for saving their kin from an evil Dragon Lord that ruled this land and used their souls for his wild magic.

From that time the orcs had lived in peace. Well, there were some tribal wars but it did not last very long.

In this "carnival" many orcs showed their muscles to impress the single females. There were brutal fights between strong warriors.

And yes… the moment that everyone was waiting for, was the burning of the slaves. In this village they had goblin slaves the most and Pale Orcs. These orcs had boar faces, the pale orcs were considered a disgusting breed because they looked like humans or elves.

They burned them alive as a sacrifice for their Orc God Gothrag.

An orc child was running on a meadow trying to catch a butterfly. He jumped as much as he can but was not able to catch that little flying insect.

"Son."

His mother arrived fast to take her child back to village.

"Don't scare me like that. Your father will get mad."

"I'm sorry mother."

His mother responded with a smile and started to walk towards the village. But there was something wrong here.

A cold wind was slamming her back. It was coming from the forest. The orc female turned her head towards the dark forest. She saw something unusual there, but when that wind slammed on her face, a cold chill ran down her spine.

In that dark forest… hundreds of crimson points were glowing.


	46. Chapter 45

_Orc Kingdom_

The capital of the orcs Gromoz, lies on a field that was surrounded by dense forests. There were a lot of paths that connect Gromoz with the other cities and villages of the Orc Kingdom.

In the past they were really primitive and did what the Dragon Lord ordered them to do. Their souls belonged only to him, but when Gothrag showed up and killed the Dragon Lord, the orcs started to become more civilized because of the new ideas that Gothrag brought.

The orcs saw Gothrag as a deity when he passed away and his children as demigods. They kept his ideas to heart and worked hard to create a great Orc Kingdom.

In his time, Gothrag did no allow slavery, but hundreds of years later, the orcs started a trade with the Beastman Kingdom and they brought slaves to the Orc Kingdom. From that time, slaves became really popular.

With the human slaves, the orcs built the walls of their cities to protect themselves, because they had made a lot of enemies over the years.

The Republic of Et'hem was the home of two humanoid races like Wolfmen and Kitsunes that looked like humans but had wolf or fox ears and tails, sent their assassins to destroy some orc villages as a message to not transgress in their lands.

But the orcs as always, did not listen to the warnings from their enemies. They just did it again and again like peevish children, leading this into a never-ending war.

Of course, the Republic of Et'hem was not strong enough to declare an all-out war against the Orc Kingdom. Just the Orc King Gothrus or his brother General Gothzur were enough to destroy the Republic of Et'hem because they were powerful demigods.

But if those two brothers do this, different armies from different nations beyond the Kotorr Alpes where the Republic lies, might arrive and destroy the Orc Kingdom. The Orc King did not overestimate themselves because they had the blood of Gothrag. The enemies might have their secret weapons too, so they have to be afraid in some aspect.

Upon the walls of the city, an orc soldier was walking. He was watching over the city and the forest if there was something wrong.

"_Guh, _I'm hungry."

The bodies of the orcs were massive almost the same size as a troll, so they need to eat a lot of food to be in proper form.

"Oi Gumo."

Gumo turned his head in front and saw a fellow orc warrior walking towards him.

"Oh, you look angry. Did I do something?"

"No, No Behar, it's nothing."

Gumo turned his face at the forest and just saw the large mountains beyond.

"So, how are the little ones?" asked Behar, just to have a little conversation to forget the boring day they have all the time.

Their duty was to guard the walls and the city. They really wanted to go with the other orc warriors to fight different enemies. Staying all the time in the city was boring.

"They are fine and growing healthy everyday."

"Oh that's great." said Behar.

"So, are you planning to make children?" asked Gumo, turning his gaze at Behar.

"Well uhh… I don't know… umm, soon I guess." said Behar while he laughed tiredly.

"You must hurry up my friend. She might do it with someone else before you are ready."

"Hey that's rude, my wife is loyal."

"I'm joking, haha _oink_!" he grunted while laughing.

Both the orc warriors continued talking about their daily life. Sometimes they stared around if some higher up's came, because that will put them into trouble. It was not allowed to blabber with each other, because kitsunes assassins might climb the wall and start murdering citizens silently.

Behar turned his head at Gumo's belly, because it released a sound.

"Oh, Gumo you-"

"Yeah, yeah i'm hungry, go ahead, make fun of me."

"N-No, you can go and eat something if you want."

"What about my post?"

"I'll check it for you, don't worry." reply Behar with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah-

Suddenly Behar heard something and turned his head at the wide forest, even Gumo did the same thing. Both of them saw an orc running towards the gates of the city. But the way that orc was running was strange, like he was wounded.

Behar ran at the orc warriors that guard the gate of the city.

"OPEN THE GATE!" shouted Behar.

"Wha-What's going on?"

"DO IT NOW!" he shouted again.

The orcs did as Behar said and opened the gate. Gumo arrived too and they both went to take the orc that was running towards them.

"Oi, are you alright brother?!" concerned Gumo asked.

"We-We mu-must go to the city! They-They are coming?" said the orc as he spilled blood from his mouth.

Behar and Gumo did not ask him more in the middle of the field, so they helped the orc to reach the city to heal him.

"Bring some water, NOW!" shouted Berhan.

"Cl-Close the gates! They are coming!" shouted the frightened orc.

The two orc guards stared at him for a moment and went to close the gates of the city.

"Brother, you are wounded?!"

They saw the orc on his back. He had a massive cut like someone had slashed his sword on him, and the orc was spilling blood again on the ground.

"What's going on here?"

The Orc King Gothrus with his brother General Gothzur, arrived to see what was happening near the gate of the city. Both the brothers wore heavy plate armor and held magical greatswords.

Berhan and Gumo immediately bowed their heads in front of the demigods.

"Your Majesty, we saw him running wounded." Gumo reported to the King.

Gothrus came closer and saw the wounded orc. He was sweating and shivering because of the loss of blood. The King took a bottle made of animal skin and it had wine inside.

"Drink this warrior."

With shivering hands, the wounded orc accepted the bottle with wine and drank it. Something was not right with this orc. He was in a really bad condition.

"What happened, warrior? Who did this to you?"

"We-We were ce-celebrating the coming of the spring, but-but our village was attacked by- _guuoouuuthhh_!" the orc spilled blood again from his mouth and nose.

If they had orcs that use magic, they would have healed him immediately, but nobody had that talent.

"Stay strong warrior!" said Gothzur, giving courage to the wounded orc.

All of them were starting to understand that he would not breathe for too long, but they had to know who attacked them. General Gothzur was worried for a reason because his son has gone patrolling the villages in the west these days.

"The-The enemy was too powerful. They sl-slaughtered everyone… even the children."

"Where they from the Republic or from the Elvenor Kingdom?" asked the King.

"No-No your Majesty, the enemy was un-unknown to us. They were mo-monsters that we have never seen before."

The others stared at each other with worry. A new enemy was unpredictable, because they had their own ways to fight. It will put them in a really bad situation.

Again the poor orc dropped blood from his mouth. His condition was terrible and the time to die was coming fast.

"Stay alive!" shouted the king.

"They are… coming…"

The orc released his last breath and slowly closed his eyes forever. The King touched the chest of the poor orc in a sign of respect.

"Father what is happening?"

The young orc prince arrived to be by his father's side and he stopped when he saw the dead orc where his father was standing.

"Son, there is no need for you to be here. Return home."

Gothrus raised and approached his son.

"Yo-Your Majesty!"

The King turned his head to know why his guards shouted, but his eyes went wide by what he saw. The orc that was dead on the ground a moment ago, was standing now on his two feet like a normal orc.

"Warrior… are you okay?"

The orc lifted his head, and the others saw that his eyes had changed color from brown to completely black as the night. He released some weird sounds from his mouth and his teeths were out clashing with each other like he was hungry.

"Warrior-

"AAAAARRRRRGGG!"

The orc growled and started to run fast at the King. Everyone was captured by the confusion for a moment. But Behar quickly blocked his path and put his hands upon his shoulders.

"What is wrong with you?!"

The orc pushed Behar on the ground and was trying to approach his mouth at his face. Disgusting fluid was falling from his mouth upon Behar's face. Gothzur quickly took out his greatsword and cut the body of the orc in two parts. The two parts of the orc were lifted in the air and fell a few meters away.

"Go wash your face with water right now. This might be an infection." said the General.

"Yes-Yes General."

Behar was helped by Gumo to rise on his feet and went to do what the General told him.

Gothzur and his brother approached the dead body, but both of them stopped.

"By Gothrag!"

The dead orc was still moving and crawling on the ground towards the brothers. Just what could have happened to him? The orcs had never seen something like this in their life. It looked like a devil had possessed his body like a puppet.

The Orc King raised his greatsword and then thrust it inside the head of the orc. In that moment, the orc stopped moving forever. Many orc citizens had come out to see what was going on at the gates of the city.

"Do not let them come near, and bring the elder here." ordered Gothrus.

"Yes, your Majesty!"

The orc warriors went to tell the others to not come near the gate. Two other orcs went to inform the elder about the situation and the need of his wisdom. The young prince Lorgoth, stayed by his father's side to learn how the King managed the situation.

After a few minutes, the two orc warriors brought the elder. He was a tall old orc with pure white hair and a long beard. He had put his hand on the shoulder of the orc warrior because he had lost his vision a long time ago. An orc can live for 120 years most, but rumors say this orc was far older than any elder in the Orc Kingdom.

"Sorry for troubling you elder." apologized the King.

"Nothing to worry about, King Gothrus, son of Gothborg." spoke the elder with a deep raspy voice.

The elder could not see, but Gothrus still hit the chest with his hand and bowed. This elder should be respected by every orc, no matter who he was, king or royal blood.

"We need your wisdom, elder. A few moments ago, an orc arrived here, and was wounded badly. After asking him what happened, he died, but later he came back to life again and tried to attack us. My brother cut him in half but he still was moving. When I stabbed him in the head, he died for good." explained the King.

The elder stroked the beard with his hand. But his face told the King that this was something serious.

"His eyes and his blood… what color do they have?"

The blood of an orc was red, but they did not notice the dead orc had black blood. Gothrus opened them and saw that his eyes were black, totally different from a normal orc.

"Everything black elder. This is really strange… He said about the attackers that they were powerful monsters and are coming here."

"He did not come back to life, my King."

The orcs warriors stared at the elder with confused faces.

"Then tell us elder."

"We are dealing with an enemy that does not eat… or sleep, because they are not living beings. Have you ever heard about the legend of the Silent City?"

"No…"

"It is located in Beastman Kingdom. Many souls lived there peacefully, but one brightful day… a tragedy occurred. The sky turned dark… the wind was colder than a winter day and they appeared in front of the city."

The way the elder told the story, it sent chills to every orc that was listening to him. They felt like scared children from a scary story told by their mothers before going to sleep.

"These unliving monsters attacked the city and slaughtered everyone. Their only purpose was to end life."

"How do you know this elder?"

"Because I am one of the survivors, my King."

Everyone was surprised by the elder. He had never told them about this, but the orcs forgot about this, because they saw dark clouds forming in the sky, and they could feel the cold wind that arrived with the dark clouds.

A sound of a horn was heard in the entire city, that meant that the enemy had arrived. The mothers took their children inside their houses, and all the warriors climbed upon the walls.

The King ordered an orc to send the elder back to his home. He and his brother followed the orcs to the wall.

"Father, I'll fight too."

"No son, go back to protect the palace and your mother."

"But father-

"No but, go now."

Lorgoth lowered his head and went back to the palace. Gothrus and Gothzur nodded, and went to the wall to face the enemy. When they reached there, the wind was even stronger and colder, that it looked like the winter had returned.

The Orc King observed the wide forest. There he saw someone on a horse wearing a black robe upon his body and his face could not be seen.

"No… No it can't be! My son!" shouted General Gothzur with a desperate voice.

The dark raider was holding a spear on his right hand, and on top of the spear was impaled the head of a young orc. That head belonged to Zugoth, the son of General Gothzur.

The General was growling wrathfully, and wanted to take revenge. The King tried to calm his brother who was about to jump from the wall and kill that strange person.

Seven other dark raiders came out from the forest, and after them, an entire army of darkness appeared behind them slowly from the border dividing the forest from the field. Because of the dense forest, it was impossible to tell how many of them there were, they just kept emerging like an endless flood.

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Some of the orcs gulped, others breathed in deeply.

"Warriors! Do not fear our enemy! The mighty Gothrag will protect us! We will defeat the enemy in his name!"

"Warrghh!"

Countless roars shook the surrounding. The orc warriors were in high spirits, and no one felt uneasy anymore. They will protect this city no matter how strong the enemy is, because their families live here, and they will give their lives for them and Gothrag.

But that was all… From the dark forest appeared a figure that sent chills to everyone. He wore black plate armor and had an iron crown-mask with spikes upon his head. So frightening this being was, that put fear again upon the orkish ranks.

The Witch King Angmar, has arrived in front of Gromoz city to bring death and destruction upon the sons of Gothrag.

Angmar raised his arm and pointed his finger at the wall.

[Meteor Fall] !

All the orcs turned their gaze upon the sky. They saw an unimaginably large rock in fire falling from the sky with shimmering light.

The King grabbed his brother and jumped from the wall. The meteor made impact with the wall and created a burst of explosion. A lot of orc warriors died getting crushed, and others were sent flying because of the shockwave. The meteor almost flattened the entire frontal wall and all the buildings that were near.

"All legions march forth. Slay them all."

Everyone heard the order of the Witch King. The Undead Berserkes and the Death Knights started to march forward. Every step they made, means that the end for the orcs was near.

Gothrus and Gothzur managed to survive the brutal impact even with those massive bodies they had. They felt hurt in their soul seeing all these orc warriors dead on the ground.

Your Majesty!

Other orc warriors arrived in front of the king.

"Retreat! I said retreat!"

Gothrus shouted to everyone. He can hear the sound of the iron foots. The enemy was about to get inside the city. All the orcs helped the King and the General to go first and protect their backs.

From the black smoke that was caused by the large meteor, a massive warrior in full body armor showed up. On his hands, he was holding a double bladed battle axe, and like a beast he rushed at the orc warriors.

"Protect the King!" shouted an orc.

The first orc that tried to block the beast, was cut in two parts in an instant and the blood fell upon his comrades. Everyone held their breath, the monster before them was too much for simply orc warriors.

Gumo and Behar, who were on the last line, stared at each other. The question was "Are we going to survive this?"

The dark army arrived inside the city and started to spread to every place where the orcs lived. The warriors that tried to resist the invasion were slayed on spot. No orc could cause a little damage to a Death Knight.

The Silver Skeletons climbed upon the buildings, and started to shoot the orc warriors with arrows and one by one they dropped dead on the ground. The vampire warriors went house to house, and butchered the women and the children. The orc women and children screamed as the vampires cut their throat and drank their blood.

The entire city was being turned into a slaughterhouse. The windows of the buildings were dyed with the blood of the innocent civilians. Why was this happening to the orcs? Did their mighty God Gothrag abandon them?

[Martial Art - Strong Strike] !

The orc warrior attacked one Death Knight, but his sword was blocked by the tower shield. The Death Knight swung his wavy black sword and cut the head of the shocked orc warrior. There was nothing they could do, their Martial Arts didn't bring anyone down from these monsters.

A Silver Skeleton was running on the street, and was shooting a lot of orcs that were coming at him. He was not as massive as the Death Knights and the Undead Berserkers, so the orcs tried to target him. From jumping house to house, the Silver Skeleton had gone beyond into the enemy line.

"Die monster!"

An orc was about to attack him. The Silver Skeleton took an arrow from his back quickly and shot the orc warrior without even looking at him.

Now at him, was running a massive orc warrior with an axe. The orc looked like he had gone crazy and was releasing a war cry. The Silver Skeleton shot the crazy orc on his left shoulder, but he still was running at him. Again he took another arrow and shot the orc near the stomach, and again the beast did not stop his rampage.

He had no more arrows so he took out his broadsword.

"Come at me orc!"

The Silver Skeleton was ready to face the massive orc.

"Warrrggghh!"

The orc roared with all his spirit that was left in him. He was about to land his axe upon the invader. The Silver Skeleton was faster and jumped on the left side, the axe hit the ground creating a small crater. Weaken by the two arrows on his body, the orc was not able to lift his axe. The Silver Skeleton used this moment and swung his broadsword down cutting the head of the orc.

An Undead Berserker arrived there and saw his comrade looking at the headless orc.

"What happened brother?" concerned he asked.

"His neck was thick!"

"Haha, you should stick with your bow, brother."

"Yeah right."

If he had more arrows, of course he wouldn't use his sword. The Silver Skeleton followed the Undead Berserker to be more safe, because who knows, there might be some strong orcs around that might damage him.

Gothrus and his brother Gothzur couldn't believe the image they were seeing in front of them. All these orc warriors that had fought against countless of enemies in the past and emerge victorious, now we're being butchered like lambs on the streets by terrifying monsters. The blood of the warriors was flooding like a river everywhere

"Our citizens are dying brother!"

They looked at each other in the eyes. That was one last look, both of them were ready to die. The orc brothers shake their hands together as a farewell.

"OOOOOOOHHHH!"

Both of them released a powerful cry of war and started to run at the enemy alone. Inspired by their lords, the other orc warriors followed them to the end.

Three vampires were in front of them, and they saw the avalanche that was coming toward the warriors of Nazarick Kingdom. The vampires were not afraid and went to attack the orcs.

"Out of the way, you bastards!"

The Orc King raised his greatsword and hit two vampires sending them flying inside a house. The General did the same thing with the third vampire. The orc warriors were amazed by the power of the two demigods. They felt the mighty Gothrag inside their hearts giving them strength to fight the enemy.

Now the monsters with tower shields and axes were coming in great numbers, but the orcs did not stop their advance. The two armies continued their advance and were about to clash mightily.

But at the peak of their might, the Silver Skeletons appeared on the ceilings of the buildings, and started to release a rain of arrows upon the heads of the orc warriors. This slowed down the orc advance, but the two brothers did not stop no matter what was coming at them.

"Warrrggghh!

The Death Knight raised his shield to protect himself. The two brothers landed a blow on his shield and pushed him back. But that did not last long, the brothers were being pushed back now.

King Gothrus was lvl 50 and General Gothzur was lvl 45, but the Undead Berserker were lvl 60-65, and there was a whole army of these monsters devouring the city. Every strike from an Undead Berserker, pushed the brothers away.

Damn bastards! Shouted Gothzur.

He hit the shield of the Death Knight, but did not do anything. The Death Knight was quick and stabbed the General on his left leg.

"GUUHHH!" he released a sound of pain.

"Brother!" shouted Gothrus while running at his brother.

His brother was being pierced by countless arrows. Many of them were deflected by the armor, but the Silver Skeletons managed to find the soft point. Gothzur could not resist anymore, and his body fell lifeless on the ground.

"Brother…"

As Guthrus mourned his brother, the undead army surrounded him on the wide street. He was the only orc warrior that was alive. All his army has been destroyed by the Nazarick Kingdom's army.

Gothrus took his greatsword and stared around at the immortals.

"Come on! Fight me, you bastards! Are you afraid? Come on!"

None of the undead warriors seemed to be interested in fighting him. But the dark raider appeared in front of the orc King. Gothrus with a shaking breath, pointed his weapon at him. The Nazgul saw him like a poor animal that was about to die.

He dismounted from his horse and took out the sword. Gothrus released a war cry while activating his Martial Art, and went for the kill. But the Nazgul deflected his attack and hit Gothrus on the back of his neck with the hilt of his sword.

Guthrus felt like lightning had fallen upon his body. He fell on his knees and could not raise his sword again. The hands were shivering and could not move, like he was paralyzed.

The Witch King Angmar arrived with someone on his side. Tears were falling from the eyes of Gothrus. Angmar had brought his son Lorgoth in front of him.

"No… please spare him!"

Angmar didn't care about his feelings, and put a dagger near the throat of the orc prince.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Slowly, Angmar cut Lorgoth's throat. Fresh red blood came out, and Lorgoth fell on the ground shivering like he had cold till his life went away from his body.

"AAAAAHAAA! WHY?! WHYYYY?!"

"GOTHRAG, PLEASE ACCEPT YOUR SONS IN YOUR ETERNAL REALM, PLEASE!"

The broken King cried and cried. He had lost everything that he loved. His son, his wife, his brother and his entire kingdom. How can this end be so ruthless? What did the orcs do to deserve such a tragic fate?

The Nazgul raised his sword and cut the head of Gothrus, putting an end to his sufferings. With the death of Gothrus, the Orc Kingdom ceases to exist... forever.

"Your son is suffering in the eternal darkness, so are you, hahaha."

Angmar laughed evilly. There were many high level undead servants that had negative karma to maximum, but nobody was like the Witch King. His evilness went beyond the limit. But still, he will act like a good undead with orders from the Supreme Being.

"Gather all the corpses and bring carriages. All these corpses will be sent to Katse Plains."

"Aye Sir!"

Now that the genocide was over, the soldiers of Nazarick Kingdom get to work. There were orc corpses all over the places, but it was not a problem for the tireless undead. All the work will be over in less than three hours.

Two vampires were heading towards a really large building that was not controlled by the others yet. The building was made out of wood and it looked like a storehouse. The two vampires, one male, the other a female stared around and saw no Death Knight here. It means that nobody had checked it.

"Do we enter?" she asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah I guess."

The male vampire opened the door and they went inside. It was dark, but that was not a problem because as undead elf vampires, they had night vision.

The two vampires observed around and at that moment their eyes went wide.

"By the Supreme One..."

**I hate orcs...**


	47. Chapter 46

The immortal soldiers of the Nazarick Kingdom had gotten into work in gathering all the orc corpses into one place. In every part of the city, corpses of the orcs lie around, giving an horrifying image that will make a human vomit even if the dead was inhuman.

Every mortal will feel sorrow witnessing this scene. The Undead Berserkers took those orcs that had massive bodies like the warriors. There were pools of blood in every house doorsteps. That blood belonged to those of elders, women and childrens that were butchered without mercy by the vampires. Now all the bodies were being taken out by the vampires and the Death Warriors to the center of the city.

The Soul Eaters that pulled wagons arrived at the city and the undead soldiers started to put the fresh corpses inside the wagons.

The Witch King Angmar observed the work of his soldiers, and the eight Nazguls had gone around with the vampires to collect valuable items like the greatswords of the two brothers Gothrus and Gothzur.

"Faster, faster." ordered Angmar.

The undead soldiers obeyed and started to speed up. Angmar caught someone putting the hand inside the pool of blood that had come out from the dead bodies of the orcs.

"Hey you, stop licking your fingers and help the others." said Angmar pointing his sword at the vampire.

The young vampire girl with short white hair, apologised by bowing her head and did as her liege ordered. Drinking blood in the middle of the work will not be tolerated. Angmar was a strikt General that wanted disiplin and order in his legions.

Angmar liked to be famous in the ranks of the Generals and praised by the Supreme Being. He envied Thanatos and Nualia for being so well known in Nazarick Kingdom, because of slaying in the Great Forest of Tob an old Demon God called Zy'tl Q'ae. The humans and demihumen that saw that epic battle, spread it on all over the Kingdom. Angmar really wanted to be part of that battle but he was unlucky. Even this genocide was a secret mission.

"_Can't do anything about it, those two are amazing. At last me and my legions had some actions here, I should be happy with this." _murmured Angmar.

"These are all the items we found, Sir."

A Nazgul arrived and put the item into a sack. He dropped it on the ground and revealed the items in front of Angmar. The Witch King studied the items one by one, but he was not surprised by them.

"Trash… Trash… Another trash." Those were all useless low level items., but Angmar saw a strange book at the bottom of the sack. The cover of the book was red and had a black pentagram similar to what Evil Lord Wrath painted when he summoned demons.

"The hell is this?" asked Aingmar, turning his gaze at the Nazgul.

"We discovered this at the deepest level of the palace. There we found some orcs, and before killing them, we asked about the book, and they said that it can summon monsters but they didn't know how to use it." explained the Nazgul.

Angmar opened the book page by page and saw some demons like monsters. He even saw the image of a succubus. The writing of the book was latin, but Angmar did not know that.

"Very well, I will hand it to Lord Ainz when the time comes-

"Lord Angmar! Lord Angmar!"

Every undead stopped the work and turned their heads at two vampires running fast at Angmar.

"What's the matter? Why running like that?"

"You have to see this grand house, my Lord."

"Hmm…"

The two vampires had pointed their fingers at the direction of a large building that was not far away from the center of the city. It was weird that only these two young vampires had decided to check it and not the Nazguls.

"Let's go."

Angmar told the other to get back to work, he with the Nazguls and a group of vampires and Death Warriors went to check this big house. It didn't take long to reach it and Angmar just observed it. This house was bigger than the palace of the Orc King, and he was curious what hides inside.

"Open the gates."

The house had two entrances, one door that was fit for an orc to enter, and a big wooden gate for a lot of people to get inside at the same time. And Angmar ordered the Death Warriors to open the big gate.

Once the gate was opened, the sunlight brightened the entire place. Slowly, Angmar and his subordinates walked inside. It had a long wide hallway reaching the end of the building and some objects for tourture around, but on the two sides they saw something surprising.

The place looked like a prison, because the two sides that numbered 5 floors were covered in thick wooden rods.

"By the Supreme one..."

From the small square holes, Angmar and the others could see… life forms. From the aura of fear that the undead had, they had gone at the end of the jal room hugging each other in fear and closing their eyes, because they were afraid to see the strange being that had entered inside the house.

Every time in the morning, they had seen orcs with whips coming inside to wake them up, but now these beings were different. They had heard screams outside like a battle was occuring. Now that these beings have come here, it means that the orcs have been massacred.

"_So, Lord Ainz was right. These beasts were nothing but filthy savages."_

"Get them all out."

The vampires and the Death Warriors started to break the wooden doors. The slaves inside started to scream. These poor souls did not know what fate would await them this time.

"Calm, calm, we won't hurt you."

The poor slaves did not believe the Death Warrior. Although his entire body was covered in plate armor from head to toe, the dreadful red points frightened their hearts to the core.

"Hey, hey it's alright, nothing bad's gonna happen."

This time inside the room entered an elf vampire. The slaves inside this room belonged to the elven race, so they stared at her with widened eyes. But this female warrior still had a cold aura like the Death Warrior on her right side.

"Ar-Are you an e-elf?"

An elven female spoke with a shaky voice. She had long dirty blonde hairs because the orcs did not allow them to wash their body, and one of her long ears had been cut. She had hugged tight a little elf that was her child.

"I'm a vampire."

The elves stared at each other confused. They had never heard about this vampire race in their life. The woman straight looked like an elf but it had a really unnaturally pale skin and her eyes were strange, not like those of the Blood Elves.

"Please, you must come out. There are no more orcs here."

The elves, raised on their feet. The vampire female and the Death Warrior went away from the door to let them come to light. Room to room, the Nazarick warriors went to free the slaves. Some human slaves screamed "_Undead" _from fear, because they were the only ones here that know what an undead being was.

But the undead were being polite with everyone and not like a typical undead, so the slaves had no choice but to obey and do what they say.

Angmar with the Nazguls stood outside observing all the slaves that were coming out from this house of horror. The number keeps growing and growing, and Angmar saw several beings that he had never seen before.

A lot of them had normal human form, but they had fox, wolf and cat ears and tails. Were they demihumen or humanoids? Angmar did not know how to put that. Later he saw dark elves, elves, humans, goblins, pale orcs, urukus.

"_Where did they even capture these elves?" _The elven realm was far away from the Orc Kingdom, and Angmar did not understand how they ended up here… Or maybe there exists another Elf Kingdom around.

Now in front of Angmar were thousands of slaves from different races. Around the villages and other cities, they had rescued only goblins, pale orcs and uruks, but who had thought that these savages held humanoid slaves too.

"Bad… this is bad." Angmar shook his head.

The slaves wore dirty rags and many parts of their bodies were exposed. They were not fed well by the orcs, and we're really skinny that looked like corpses. Some of them had missed limbs like the humans and the pale orcs. Elves and dark elves did not have an ear or two, same with the Kitsunes, Wolfmen and Cat people that had their tails chopped. In some way, every slave had a part taken from them.

"We are going to die!"

The human slaves had their faces, terrorized. They had divided themselves with the other races and were staying together with their fellow humans. The elves and the others were afraid too, but not like the humans and it made them curious what the beings that freed them were.

"Enough human." said Aingmar with a bored voice.

"Hiiiii."

The humans screamed and stepped back just because of his voice.

"Would you all just SHUT UP!"

All the humans froze in one place and went pale. Even the other races shivered by the frightening voice of the Witch King.

"Listen, we are not here to hurt or kill you, so there is no need to be afraid."

"How can we believe you? Aren't you an undead?" a human male asked.

"Where are you from?" asked Angmar, not answering his stupid question.

"Dr-Dragon Kingdom." he answered with a shaky voice. He was afraid that this dark army might invade his homeland and kill everyone.

"We have stopped the war between the Beastman Kingdom and Dragon Kingdom. To this day, both of them are part of the Nazarick Kingdom and live peacefully. Now listen here pal and all of you, don't ask anymore stupid questions."

The shocked humans gulped. They wanted to know more about the fate of their homeland, but it would be better not to anger the powerful lord that was in front of them that had their lives on the palm of his hand.

"Sir, shall we send them to a beastman city, so they can be healed?" asked one of the Nazguls.

"What are you saying, lieutenant? Look at their situation, they will not survive in a long trip. We need to feed and heal them now. Look at her for example...

Angmar approached a young Kitsune female with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She froze as the Witch King put his hand upon her head.

"Those filthy savages have cut off one of her ears for fun or for a different reason. She was not even allowed to bandage it, and it might be infected." the Kitsune had closed her eyes as Angmar patted her head.

"You, you are right, Sir." the Nazgul bowed his head.

All of them were just half living beings and some of them could be seen spilling blood from their mouth. The undead army didn't have the need for food or water, and those slaves that were rescued in the orc villages, were near the Beastman realm, so they were sent there quickly with Soul Eaters.

The capital of the Orc Kingdom Gromoz, was far away from the Beastman realm. The other bad thing was that it was cold here, because the city was near the Kotorr Alpes. The undead did not have a problem with that, but the slaves who were not well dressed, will freeze to death.

Some of the females were pregnant, the orcs used the slaves similar to livestock. The elves had to breed with elves and humans with humans, same thing happened to the other races too. The orcs never had sexual interaction with the slaves, because they saw the humanoids as ugly creatures. Sometimes they could not tell what gender the humanoids had.

"Send them to the gates. I want to speak with Lord Ainz."

"Yes Sir."

The place near the gate was wide and it was still warm with fire around, because of the meteor that destroyed the wall. The Nazguls told the free slaves to follow them behind them.

The undead soldiers had finish in packing the orc corpses upon the wagons and they had left the city. Millions of corpses from around the Orc Kingdom, will be sent to Silent City and Katze Plains, that place had been surrounded with high walls and nobody knows what happens there. Every single day, thousands of new undead troops come out from that city.

In the past, the Beastman realm and the Orc realm had been a grand battlefield where the Eight Greed Kings massacred hundreds of Dragon Lords. But now, the corpses of these Dragon Lords are being discovered by the soldiers of Nazarick Kingdom and later, the Supreme Being resurrects them as Undead Dragons. They still have their intelligence, but do not remember the war five hundreds years ago. These dragons are just "fresh".

Now, the free slaves walked through the orc city. They observed that the place around was covered in blood. It was sure the orc had been massacred to the last one of them. The image of the city was really disturbing, and their feet were red because of the blood on the ground.

The slaves did not feel sad about this. No, this was a moment they should celebrate, but these beings that has caused this genocide sent chills down their spines. The rotten faces of the Death Knights were just terrifying to be seen for too long, or the Undead Berserkers cleaning their weapon from the orc blood.

"Alright, you have plenty of fire around so you can warm your bodies. Sit down and please do not cause us troubles." said a vampire.

Humans stood together in one place, the same thing did the elves and the others. Living together as slaves for a long time, might at last formed some friendship between races, but it did not seem like that, especially between the elves and the dark elves.

"Filthy high elves!" spoke a dark elf female with narrowed eyes.

"The hell did you just call us you bitch?!" a group of high elves heard what the dark elf female called them and stood up.

"Oh, you want to fight us?"

"Yeah, whenever you want you lesbian whore."

The Dark Elf females and the High Elves were about to clash between each other. They were always called like that, and the Dark Elf males just stood behind the females, but did not like to fight. They knew the High Elves were superior and they had no chance against them.

But at that moment, the two groups froze because a cold aura was slamming their body. All of them turned their eyes at the right side. One of the Nazguls and the vampire were staring at them.

The vampire walked in the middle of the two elf groups.

"Did I spoke with deaf people?!"

The elves kept their heads low, not a single word came out from their mouth.

"You come here."

The dark elf female approached the vampire with her head low. She was not looking tough like a moment ago.

"I know that you started all this. If I caught you again causing this rabble, there will be trouble. The same thing goes for you all."

The vampire turned at the High Elves. The two groups calmed and went back to the place they belonged. They do not know what will happen if they anger them again, but the end of it will not be good.

There was always a hassle between the High and Dark Elves. When they started to fight each other, the orcs came and beat them in the middle of the city with whips almost to death, and there was still hostility between them.

Now they did not know what these beings planned to do with them.

* * *

"_Lord Ainz…"_

"_Oh Angmar, what do you need. The mission went well right?"_

Ainz was lying upon his bed with Zesshi, Keno and Vrakulina.

"_Yes my Lord, the invasion went flawlessly, but we have a little problem with a lot of slaves here. They need to be feeded and healed immediately."_

"_Umu I see, I will be there soon Angmar."_

"_Forgive me for disturbing you, my Lord."_

"_No problem at all."_

Ainz grabbed Keno that was upon his chest and set her down on the bed.

Now he transformed on his majestic plate armor and went outside.

"Time for some adventure."


	48. Chapter 47

One hundred meters away from the dead city of Gromoz, a large dark circle like a void appeared out of nowhere. From this circle, Ainz with a lot of servants showed up in the destroyed kingdom of the orcs.

Behind him were riding Death Emperor, Undead Paladin, Clementine, Kuro, Seraph, Nualia, and several Death Cavaliers and Seraph angels. After them, arrived the Soul Eaters pulling the wagons with food for the slaves.

Ainz looked around the ground. In some parts there were fields with grass, and in some other parts was mud, because the Pigman Orcs loved baths of mud. Even the Beastman Kingdom before the invasion was more beautiful than this.

"Ah master, I wanted to fight in this war." said Clementine with a pouty face.

"Shut up idiot, you will do only what lord Ainz tells you to do."

Clementine showed her tongue at Nualia. Then the Death Empress showed her fist, meaning that she will crush her head. To tell the truth, Clementine did not take part in the War Room where they were planning the invasion and the genocide of the pigman orcs. She mostly spent her time with the nobles, torturing them every minute because that was like heaven for her.

"Forgive me Clementine, It was my fault not sending a message for the War Plan." Ainz apologized.

"Pat my head... if you want forgiveness."

The voice of Clementine was low and soft. She was afraid how her beloved master would react to her words.

Clementine had closed her eyes, but she felt the hand of her beloved master caressing her head gently. The fear went away and Clementine returned to her usual happy mode. She moved her head like a cat, feeling Ainz's hand.

Clementine had a smug face and the other girls were staring at her with envy. She acted like a spoiled girl. How can Lord Ainz let her act like that… or maybe it was Ainz who spoiled her...

"You good now." Ainz moved his hand from her.

"Yes, yes, now if my master give me hug-"

"You are asking for too much!"

Seraph with a red face, interrupted the Blood Empress's words. Just how far can she go? They will not allow her to receive so much by acting like a schoolgirl.

"Enough you all, we are about to enter the city."

Immediately, the girls turned to normal when their Lord demanded. The company entered inside the Gromoz city. The undead soldiers have removed all the rubbish at the entrance that was caused by the fall of the meteor. The frontal wall was nothing but a brick pile, upon it were some Silver Skeletons and Death Warriors

Angmar and the Nazguls had bent on their knees waiting for the Supreme Being.

"Welcome, my Lord."

"Rise." he demanded.

The Witch King and his servants raised. On the right side, Ainz saw beings of different races like humans, elves, dark elves, goblins, pale orcs and uruks on their knees bowing. All these kinds of races can be seen living in his kingdom.

After the death of the Elf King, the Wood Elves had begun to spread all over the Nazarick Kingdom. Ainz did not know their population was really high living in different parts in the forest where the troops of the Slane Theocracy had not invaded.

So, merging them with the dark elves and the slaves that were freed from the Slane Theocracy, the elf population surpassed the population of the demihumans and the beastmen, making them the second largest population after the humans.

"_Oh…"_

The number of the slaves easily surpassed 5,000, but in this large group, Ainz noticed some humanoids that he had only seen back when he was a human on the internet. Cat people… Kitsunes… Wolfmen…

"_So they do exist."_

Ainz thought about them to be more animal like-looking, but the only thing they had from the animals were the ears, tails and short sharp nails like-claws. He was really interested to have them in his kingdom.

He was disgusted how those filthy savages had treated them. They had dark marks on their bodies, because the orcs had beaten them with whips in the middle of the city for entertainment.

He never regretted the annihilation of the pigman orcs, dirty filthy savages that wanted to enslave other intelligent beings. At last the pale orcs and uruks were far more respectable than those pigs. These two kinds of orcs live in Abellion Hills too, even there, the tribe of pigman orcs enslaved them. But now, the pale orcs and the uruks live peacefully, a lot of them are part of the living army, the Nazar Forces.

The Witch King turned at the mortals.

"You may raise your heads."

All of them obayed Angmar, upon a black demonic horse, they saw a being that wore an otherworldly plate armor that had a dark cape attached around his left shoulder, blown by the wind. That thing was impossible to be crafted by mere mortal hands, so the gods themselves might have created it.

The head of this being was a clean white skull and on his eye socket two crimson points glowed. The humans saw him as a terrifying undead being, but the other thought of him as a powerful Death God.

"Greetings good people, I am the Sorcerer King of the Nazarick Kingdom Ainz Ooal Gown."

That was the voice of a true royal. Behind him were some knights with outstanding armor and beautiful women.

"Let them eat first. Angels heal their bodies, recover anything they have lost."

"Yes Supreme Lord"

All the Seraphims dismounted from their white horses. The mortals were surprised when they saw the skeletal horses that pulled wagons full with food. Their mouths were dripping with fluid.

"Eat good people, eat till your belly is full. There is plenty for everyone."

For the first time in many years, the smile returned again upon these people. What could this merciful King be? A God? It was hard to believe it, but it might be true. The vampires were giving food to everyone in the line. They spread into groups eating together, of course with the race they belong.

Suddenly, many of them started to scream.

"My arm... is back!"

"My ears!"

"My tail!"

Those were screams of joy. They had lost their limbs for years and there would be no way to have them back, but now… These angelic beings were giving back what the pigman orcs took from them.

The high and dark elves touched their new long ears, the kitsunes hugged their new fluffy tails. It was like a dream coming to reality. They had cried day and night from the pain and the loss of their limbs. Their eyes were full with tears of joy and happiness that this day has arrived.

Ainz left the free slaves alone with the angels and walked with Angmar in the streets of the dead city of Gromoz. He imagined the battle must have been brutal, because the buildings were covered in dried blood. Well of course the undead will create a terrible carnage, it was their nature to cause death in a brutal way.

"It's the entire Orc Kingdom conquered, or are there more cities around?" asked Ainz.

"Completely my Lord. Now we have at the northern border the Troll Kingdom and the south is just desert. Our groups encountered some Yuan-Ti (cobramen) and Aqrabuamelu (scorpionmen) trying to pass the border, but they were demihumans were warned but did not care, and attacked our soldiers like mindless monsters.

"Very good, so there is only desert in the south?"

"Going more in the south there is only desert, but going more at the east are these mountains that look like a wall that hide the other side."

The Kotorr Alpes are like a natural wall that divides this continent with the other one, and dangerous monsters live in that place like Drakes, Chimeras, Manticores, Salamanders, Harpys, and also tribes of Night Elves that live in caves or tents made with large animal skin.

"Interesting."

Ainz turned his gaze at the humanoids that were eating. Those Kitsunes and Elves might know about the other side, because he had not seen their kind on these parts, nor even in the City-State Alliance. This world might be very big and this continent could be just a small fraction of it.

"I forgot to give you this, my Lord."

"Hmm?"

Ainz turned again at Angmar. He had on his hands a strange red book. Ainz took it and browsed the book. He understood that this book was not from this world, because the language was latin and had figures of demons from YGGDRASIL.

"The orcs had this?"

"Yes my Lord. They were afraid of it and held it deep underground."

Well, what does one expect from brainless fools, this item can summon all kinds of powerful demons. He will have to hand to Wrath because he knows more about his kin, of course Ainz knows a lot too, but as a demon lord, Wrath was more familiar with it. Ainz just has to be there to summon demons that can not be summoned by Wrath.

"Amazing work Angmar."

Ainz took from his inventory a golden ring that had some writing on it. Angmar immediately bent on his knees and bowed his head.

"I'm just a loyal servant. I don't deserve such treasure from the Supreme Being."

"That's because of your loyalty and how well you do the work. Take it Angmar, you deserve it."

He was the peak of the wraith family, but his hands felt they were shaking. His lord was about to give one of his mighty treasures to him. Every servant in this position would be in tension and happy at the same time. Ainz left the ring upon the hands of Angmar.

"Thank you Lord Ainz. This one, will remember this blessed moment for eternity."

"Umu, stand up now Angmar. Let's meet our friends."

Angmar raised and put the golden ring on his index finger. He felt so proud to have a treasure given by his Lord. This ring will protect him from powerful fire spells.

"My Lord, do you plan to start an offensive in the Troll Kingdom?" asked Angmar.

"No for now, information have come that Karnassus City-State Alliance has problems with the Trolls, attacking their villages and cities. Their army is way too weak and if the war with the Troll Kingdom becomes more problematic… well…" Ainz stared at Angmar.

"I see, the Alliance will come to us for help, and we invade two nations at the same time."

"Correct."

The Troll Kingdom had a large territory, and It does not have only one king that rules over everything, but it is ruled by many warlords. The rulers are the War Trolls, they are not very intelligent monsters, but they have brutal strength and can use martial arts. The trolls fight against each other all the time for territory, but when it comes to food, they attack villages and even the small cities of the Karnassus City-State Alliance.

Ainz will just have to wait till one day, the people of the City-State knock at the gates of the Nazarick Kingdom.

Nualia was walking around the groups of the free slaves that had finished eating the delicious food given by the Sorcerer King. They had not eaten like proper living beings for a really long time and they had forgotten what good food tastes like. Time to time, the pigman orcs had given them maggots to eat just to have a good laugh.

The high and dark elves observed Nualia with curiosity. They had never seen an elf with this color before. The Night Elves might come a bit closer, but her color was still different and she was a really dark-purple beauty.

"Mi-Miss?"

It was a high elf female that spoke. Nualia heard it and turned at the elf.

"May I help you?"

"No, I just was really curious about your kind."

"I am an undead and my species is called Death Empress."

The eyes of every elf went wide when they heard the word "Death", Was that a race? Death Knight, Death Warrior, Vampire, Nazgul and now Death Empress. They heard the humans called them undead, but the elves did not understand what that meant. In their homeland, these creatures are unknown and did not exist.

The elves are different because of the color and the place they live, but the undead are different in many forms.

"I'm really sorry. I thought you were an elf."

"It's fine, a lot of wood elves and dark elves, mistake me for an elf."

"Eh, wood elves? I thought those kinds of elves did not exist anymore."

"You don't know a lot of things, huh? Millions of them live in the Nazarick Kingdom."

Some elves here had spent at least 100 years as slaves and knew nothing about the outside world. For example, when a cow who has lived all the life in a closed environment comes out in nature, it will jump and run like a crazy beast. Of course the elves are not like that, but it is similar how they are surprised by new things.

Everyone saw the Sorcerer King coming towards them and they all raised on their feet.

"I see you all have eaten, and in good form. Now, humans where do you come from?"

All the humans were looking at each other who would speak for them. A young man with brown hair and blue eyes decided to speak for the humans.

"We, we are all from Dragon Kingdom."

"I see, so that makes the humans, the pale orcs, the goblins and the uruks automatically citizens of the Nazarick Kingdom."

Nobody spoke a word. They were afraid to go against that. Why would they anyway? The Sorcerer King was treating them hundred times better than the nobles.

"I know you all are confused, but the Dragon Kingdom and the Beastman Kingdom are territories of the Nazarick Kingdom. The war between them has stopped long ago and lives peacefully under my rule. Draudillon governs the city that was the capital of the Dragon Kingdom in the past."

"Are you saying that we should live alongside the beasts that have eaten us alive for years?"

"Listen my guy, eating intelligent beings is forbidden in my Kingdom. Those who do that will be executed, but something like that has never happened under my rule. All races are equal in Nazarick Kingdom, nobody is treated as a second class citizen like in the nobles' time."

In three years of rule, the citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom had forgotten the old ways. They only remember the past as the dark age. Only the wood elves that had been tormented by the humans of the Slane Theocracy for decades, had still trauma and feared the humans, so because of that, hundreds of wood elves stayed away from the humans.

Other wood elves who have not experienced brutal tourture, had migrated to the grand cities like the capital of Nazarick Kingdom. Some of them even joined the Nazar Forces to fight for the King that has freed them from the claws of Slane Theocracy.

It can be said that the wood elves were hard core fanatics and every single one of them worship the Sorcerer King, next were the humans that survived the Oceanic Imperial invasion and the demihumans from Abellion Hills and those from the Great Forest of Tob.

"Good, prepare to send them to the city of Filnenor."

"Alright, please come after me."

All the humans started to follow the Death Warrior and went out from the dead city of Gromoz, where they had worked as slaves for many years. Most of them had lived in villages before getting captured by the beastmen, and did not know what fate awaits them now.

The truth is, those who were homeless, were given a piece of land with a newly built house, and three skeletons to work the land if they want. Those who wanted to live in the city were given money for some months so they can start a new life. That is what Ainz did with the people that had lived in the slums, and the elf slaves.

After the last of the humans and demihumans went out from the city, Ainz turned his gaze at the humanoids. They were feeling uneasy and wanted to know what would happen to them.

"Elves, where do you come from?" asked Ainz. He had his eyes at the high elves.

An elf female with long blonde hair and green eyes step forward to speak for her people.

"We, we are high elves, an-and our homeland is called the Elvenor Kingdom."

Ainz was surprised for a second. They did not have very much different from the wood elves except these here had all blonde and golden hair. A player can become a high elf when he reaches level 75.

"Umu interesting, dark elves?"

A dark elf female with long black hair and blue eyes appeared before Ainz. No dark elf male will dare to move or speak, they stayed at the end of the group, and the dark elf females in front. She stared at the high elf with disgust for a second, now she turned her blue eyes at Ainz.

"We dark elves come from the Underdark Empire, your Majesty."

This female did not have an anxious feeling like the high elf. She looked kinda brave like she had served in the army. Ainz thought that she could even act cocky with her fellow dark elves.

There were only dark elf females in front of the group, and Ainz found that weird. Why should the dark elf males stay at the end? Were they afraid of him or was something else? The dark elf females acted like males should act.

"_There must be something wrong here."_

"Aye boys, come in front, don't stay hidden." said Ainz.

The dark elf males stared at him for a moment and then at the females. It looked like they wanted permission from the dark elf females.

"_Yeah, something is wrong with these guys."_

Some dark elf females waved with their hands to tell the males to do as the Sorcerer King ordered, and tried not to be noticed by Ainz. They kept their heads low and were afraid to look Ainz in the eyes. All of them were young and had short white or silver hair and blue eyes.

"You all seem to be afraid of something. May I know what it is?" asked Ainz with wonder.

None of them open the mouth to speak.

"The-They are really excited to be in front of you, your Majesty." spoke the dark elf female.

"I don't remember asking you?"

"Ah, Em, forgive this one, your Majesty."

The dark elf female lowered her head in fear. The Sorcerer King was not the Dark Empress that can be fooled easily and get away with it. From a free slave, the Sorcerer King might free her body from her head if she angered him.

Ainz waited some seconds for the males to speak but nothing happened, so he went on and turned at the other humanoids.

"Well they are free to speak anytime when they want. Now the…"

A wolfman with short black hair, golden eyes, and a kitsune with short blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward. Something told Ainz that these two races represent their nation.

"First, we thank you for saving us from the orcs, your Majesty." said the Wolfman.

"We are eternally grateful." the kitsune bowed her head. The way her tail waved around, looked really cute. How could the orcs tourture such cute creatures for fun? It was really sad to imagine their life in this place.

"Think nothing of it. It is the duty of the strong to help and protect the weak."

All the kitsunes and the wolfmen bowed their heads. They will always remember the merciful King that saved their lives.

"We come from the Republic of Et'hem, your Majesty."

This nation did not have a royal family and the wolfmen were those who ruled the nation most, because there were a lot of alpha wolfmen that ruled pieces of land. The kitsunes too took part in the politics with the alpha wolfmen. These two races had always lived peacefully together for hundreds of years till they created their nation 200 years ago.

Now in front of Ainz arrived a mature cat woman with long white hair that had heterochromia, and a bouncy bosom. She bowed her head in respect for Ainz.

"I am the leader of the Sharp Claw Tribe, Chloe Abby, _nya_. I thank you for saving my tribe from the slavers, your Majesty."

"I am glad that you and the tribe are safe, Miss Chloe." said Ainz.

Now Ainz was ready to ask the final question that will let the former slaves choose what direction they will decide to take.

"Now I don't know what you plan to do, so I would like to ask you all if you want to go back to your homeland. If you want to live in the Nazarick Kingdom, I have no problem with that. As I said before, all races are equal where I rule. Those who want to go back to their homeland, please step away to the left side."

The first that moved were the high elves, next were the dark elves also the wolfmen and the kitsunes. Of course they respected Ainz for saving them, but everyone loved their homeland and wanted to see their relatives again.

The result was surprising. Those who wanted to stay in Sorcerer Kingdom were the cat people and…

"Are you kidding me?" a dark elf female murmured.

Their eyes had gone wide wide open because the dark elf males had decided to stay in Nazarick Kingdom.

"If we go back to the Empire, we will live like slaves again, doing hard labor or fighting mindless wars for the Empress. We would like to stay in Nazarick Kingdom, if his Majesty would allow it." spoke on of the dark elf males.

"Of course, it's your choice."

"_Aye yoo, good job my boys. Fuck them thots."_

The dark elf females were speechless, and the expression on their faces was funny. It looked like the dark elf males had showed them the middle finger to go fuck themselvs. Ainz will make sure to give them a home and plenty of money to enjoy their lives.

"Our homes were burned to the ground by the orcs. We, the cat people would like to live in your glorious Kingdom, your Majesty, _nya_." declared Chloe.

"Splendid, I welcome you Miss Chloe, and all the cat people in the Nazarick Kingdom. said Ainz.

Chloe put her right hand upon her chest and bowed her head, so did all the cat people. This will be a new beginning for the cat people and the dark elves males in the mighty Kingdom called Nazarick.

"Death Cavalier, I will leave them in your hands, you send them to the capital."

"I hear and obey, Supreme One."

Those who wanted to stay in the Nazarick side followed the Death Cavalier. The dark elf females were clenching their fists while staring at the males leaving with the Death Cavalier. Every single one of them was a traitor that should be executed, that's what they thought.

They would have shouted at them, but they were afraid of Ainz Ooal Gown. Who knows what would happen if they make him angry. He might do the same thing to the Underdark Empire, what he did with the Orc Kingdom. They can't imagine something like that falling upon their beloved Empire.

No… they should warn the Empress immediately about this mysterious Kingdom that has this powerful army that can erase their enemies in minutes.

"Now move along people, we are going to send you home." said Nualia.

The former slaves started to jump upon the wagons that were pulled by the Soul Eaters. Ainz will go with them to meet with the ruler of the high elves and maybe the empress of the dark elves.

He was more excited, to see how the other nations looked, and to enjoy this adventure.

**I have been lazy these days idk lol. Hope you like the chapter.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Aye my dudes, thank you for the great ****reviews. Overlord community is the best... except those fuckboys who hate Ainz and Nazarick.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

_Elvenor Kingdom_

An elven beauty opened her eyes because the sun was rising and it brighten her room. She was the ruler of the high elves, Queen Alea Nylaathria. When the Greed Kings arrived at the gates of Elvenor, Alea was still a princess.

Her father tried to fight the Greed Kings, but he and his army ended up being crushed by the invincible power of the invaders. Most of the royal family was murdered by the servants of the Greed Kings, but the queen sent her daughter into a safe place where only some high elves knew about it.

But their rule did not last long, two of these kings fought each other to the death and destroyed almost the entire kingdom. Thousands of high elves died that day because of that battle.

Three years passed and the high elves still lived in fear. They feared that the Greed Kings would return, but none of them appeared ever again. The high elves' servants heard the last words of the queen before dying, and she told them the location of the last royal high elf.

The princess was found and she was crowned as the Queen of Elvenor. Her Kingdom started to rise again and formed a powerful army that would take back the territories that were lost.

All the high elves traitors that worked for the Greed Kings were executed in front of the citizens. Alea did not like to do something like that, because most of these "traitors" served for the Greed Kings out of fear.

But Alea wanted to show her citizens that she was a strong ruler that would not forgive the traitors of the nation.

"Haaah!"

Alea raised from her bed and went in front of the grand mirror. She was an absolute beauty even when she woke up. Long black hair, purple blue eyes and a curvaceous body. As expected, Alea was the most beautiful female in the entire continent, that was the reason why the Dark Empress desired to marry with her and unite the two nations as one nation.

"_Ridiculous."_

She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a maid entered the room. She had golden hair, green eyes and wore white light clothes.

"Good morning, your Majesty!" said the maid with a sweet smile.

"Morning."

"What would you prefer first today, your Majesty?"

"A bath."

The maid bowed her head and went outside the room to prepare the bath for Alea. The high elf queen stared at herself in the mirror for a moment and thought about the future. Will she always be this weary?

She had accomplished everything, raised the Elvenor Kingdom and the army back to its glory, held back the Imperial and the Orc invasion every time they attacked her territories. She had created good friendships with the Republic of Et'hem, the Kingdom of Lorestir, the Kingdom of Egrond, and the Holy Celestial Empire that was the only human nation in the far east.

Her kingdom is blossoming, and the citizens are happy, but she has forgotten about herself…

After a good warm bath, Alea finished the dinner and now she was sitting on a golden throne. Beside her was a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white light robe that exposed too much of her skin. Only a small part of her chest was covered and she wore long white socks.

Her name was Sirius Valna, the high elf priestess.

The High Elves had always worshiped the sun. The sun was everything because it gave the world light, warmth, and life.

"Is something worrying you, my queen?" Sirius asked with wonder.

"No."

"It's been years and your expression is still the same. I would really love to see my queen smiling again."

"I am lonely."

Sirius' eyes went wide from the surprise. Most of the time she spent it with her, the bodyguard Elora, the maids, and many female nobles. How can she be lonely with all these people around.

"Lonely? But you have us."

"Yes of course, but I am lonely because…"

She was embarrassed to finish that line. There might be maids around, they will spread her words like the wind.

"I-I see the problem." Sirius had talked with Alea about this matter a long time ago but she did not think it was a serious problem. " Your Majesty, there are a lot of nobles that are young and handsome."

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know them, Sirius."

"Ah, well…"

The High Elf nobles that had wealth and power, can possibly become kings if one of them is required to marry the queen, of course if Alea accepts one of them. But the nobles were not interested in such matters.

They had everything that kings have, and they were not into females. Yes, they will marry a noble daughter just to have a good appearance in public and make an heir. But they loved to do it with other high elf noble males.

Alea had learned about this from the maids that had served them in the past. That was a disgusting thing. How can they even do that? She had started to lost faith in these stupid people. Every century that passed, the nobles had turned into soy boys.

"I'm surrounded with idiots."

The queen covered the forehead with her hand in sadness.

"Do-Don't fall into despair, your Majesty. I'm sure one day the love of your life will show up."

"_Yeah right."_

She was the only high elf ruler in this continent. The Kingdom of Lorestir, was ruled by a moon elf queen, the Kingdom of Egrond, was also ruled by a blood elf queen. She was confused sometimes how this continent has so many female rulers.

Rumors say that the Holy Emperor Ajax of the Holy Celestial Empire is a very handsome young man that had a charming smile, of course the nobles will see him like that, but Alea had never even thought of marrying a human.

The High Elves are the most unique species in the elf family, because they are immortal. It will really feel bad that someone will have to see the husband grow old and die and the wife will live for eternity alone.

"What about you Sirius? Do you have someone?" asked Alea.

"Impossible, your Majesty. I will always stay a maiden."

Suddenly the grand door was opened by two knights. The queen's bodyguard arrived inside the throne room. She wore an elegant plate armor for her body and a green skirt. Elora had blue twintails hair and blue eyes. She was the strongest warrior of the Elvenor Kingdom.

Elora stood straight and bowed her head.

"Your Majesty, the carriage is ready."

"Mhm, well let's move then Sirius."

Alea raised from her throne and went outside with the others.

* * *

The vampire scouts had managed to find the safe path to climb the mountain on the other side. It was the same path the orcs had used in the past where they crossed to attack the villages of the Elvenor Kingdom.

Right now, the caravan was on the top of the mountain. There was snow and trees in some places. Animals like goats could be seen chilling upon high rocks, observing the long caravan.

The people inside the wagons had covered themselves with blankets to keep the body warm because this place was colder than a normal day in winter. Protecting the caravan were 50 Death Knights, 50 Death Warriors, 50 Undead Berserkers, 7 Nazguls, 8 Death Cavaliers.

Ainz did not want to take a really large military force, because the others might see them as an invading force and attack them. The undead forces were to observe around if dangerous monsters pop out of nowhere.

In front of the caravan was Ainz with his high level subordinates. He turned around to see the beautiful panorama. The west was amazing, full of mountains, hills and unending forests.

"Magnificent."

He remembered his old dying world… Ainz was lucky, really lucky that he ended up in this fantastic world where the air was not polluted and the sky was blue and not dark. Just by seeing this dense nature, it encourages him to protect it from fools who want to follow the same path humanity from earth followed.

"What is it, lord Ainz?" asked Kuro with curiosity.

"Ah, it's nothing. The sight from this position is very beautiful."

Ainz turned again and rided in front. The company was passing a wide path that looked like a canyon. Everyone was vigilant and observed the surroundings carefully, there were small caves around that can be the lair of monsters.

From those caves showed up some life forms. Ainz and the others noticed them coming out the caves.

"Hey who are they?" asked a vampire that was near a wagon.

"They... they are Night Elves." said a High Elf male.

These elves had pale blue skin and wore clothes made with skin from animals. The Night Elves didn't seem they wanted to fight against the forces of Nazarick. Males, females and children had come out just staring at the undead.

As primitives that had stayed far away from the civilization areas, the night elves were just surprised seeing for the first time these unknown beings. The Nazarick forces were observing if they would try something dangerous like attacking the Supreme Being.

Ainz just waved his hand as a greeting, and moved on. Some of them had come near his path. Ainz can see them more clearly now, most of them had blue or white hair and blue or golden eyes.

"Where do you come from, oh strangers?"

The one who spoke was a muscular white haired night elf male that had a bow on his back. Ainz and the others stopped the advance.

"Nazarick Kingdom." said Ainz

The night elves stared at each other with wonder. Never in their life the name of this kingdom had come to their ears.

"What do you have in those things?"

The night elf pointed his finger at the long caravan.

"Why you ask?"

Ainz did not understand this guy asking a question like this all of sudden, it is not his business. Isn't he afraid of all these undead around?

"Ah, sorry I don't have bad intentions. It's just those orcs had things similar like those, and we could hear screams out of them."

"Well, they had slaves inside, now we have freed them from the orcs and we are returning them home." said Ainz.

"Oh I see, that's very kind of you. Forgive me for troubling you, Sir."

"No problem. We must move now, farewell night elves."

But suddenly Ainz stopped again.

"Hey, I plan to conquer these mountains. Would you like to become my citizens?"

All the night elves heard that and were speechless for a moment. Who is this being?

"Wait… you-you are a ki-king?"

"Yes, I am the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown."

Immediately, the night elves bowed their heads. The children that did not know what this meant, did the same thing as the adults, even Ainz was confused by this.

"I'm really sorry for asking that question before, your exalt Majesty."

"Haha, it's okay. You said that you did not have bad intentions."

The night elves were relieved. In their eyes, this being in this plate armor seemed powerful beyond imagination. Even the other that stood around him gave the same strong aura.

"If we accept, what happens? What do we have to do?"

"Nothing important, all of you are free to move in every part of my Kingdom. If you want to live here, it's alright. I will bring food and troops here to protect you and patrol the border. If you want to migrate to the city, that's even better. We will build a house for every night elf family."

All the night elves released an "_ohh"_ in surprise. That would be a great thing… no, that would be amazing. Being under the protection of these powerful warriors would even increase their numbers, because different monsters appear when it's dark and capture one or two night elves every week.

In the territory that was once called the Orc Kingdom, the villages and the cities will be rebuilt and new citizens like these night elves will populate it.

"That sounds really good."

Everyone was pro with this idea, so there was no choice but to accept it. The mountain is being conquered anyway. They don't know other places to live and hide from the monsters at night, so becoming citizens of the Nazarick Kingdom would be the best choice.

And there was the other thing. As primitives they were, the night elves were similar to the demihumans. They will always follow the strong and the Sorcerer King was strong.

"Yes, from this day, we night elves will follow, your exalt Majesty. I will have to speak with the others for the decision to leave this place."

"That's great, take your time. Soon my soldiers will come to this area. Now farewell, dear night elves."

All of them bowed again in respect. It will be a hard choice to abandon this place. They had lived here for centuries and it was like they were connected with the mountain. But the new life that awaits them, might turn out to be hundreds of times better than the harsh life in this place.

It did not take much time and Ainz with the others were able to reach the east side. This part was far more different than the other side. In the position that Ainz was, he could see fields with grains and crops.

"Woah."

Ainz was amazed by this golden and green view. His undead vision could see a village and its people outside like they were having some kind of a festival. He can just fly down there quickly, but that will scare the villagers and it would be better to make a good entrance with the free slaves.

He was excited to meet with the free people of this unknown continent and hoped that the rulers of the nations would not be complete retards and talk shit about him being an undead.

But seeing the reaction of the free slaves and the night elves, the people on this continent did not know what undead beings are. And there was the problem with this dark empress, something told him that she might be a feminazi thot, and he did not like these kinds of women.

When he confronts her in the future, it would be better to hear her story, because hating dark elf males must have had a deep story in the past. How do they even increase their numbers if they hate males so much? It really confused Ainz and thought that this might be a fucked up nation to live in.

But looking at the past of his old world and this world now, women were treated badly, so knowing the existence of a nation that treat males badly should not be a surprising thing.

"Let's move everyone."

The people who were inside the wagons had come outside, because this part of the mountain was a dense forest and it did not have a path for the wagons to move. The forest has only one narrow path for a person to walk. The path was not created by any high or night elf, but by the orcs who had come here many times.

Suddenly, Ainz and the others could hear some noises on the north side far away from his position. It sounded like giant hoofs crushing on the ground and breaking trees.

That might be the signal of a monster on a rampage. Ainz quickly turned his vision at the village.

"_Those people are in danger."_

* * *

In the small village of O'valian, the residents had come outside for the queen. Alea with the high elf priestess, always visit the cities and the villages of her kingdom, one or two times a year.

Well, it was better than staying all the time in her palace. Doing this, she can speak with her citizens and ask if they need anything. This helped her calm her mind and relax in the natural baths that were nearby.

This was the village that was attacked mostly by the orcs and the dark elves, and Alea came here to tell the villagers that she had not forgotten them. This part of the kingdom was very rich for their agriculture, and it would be bad if the villagers abandon the village because of the invaders.

Alea, Elora and Sirius a moment ago had come out from the temple dedicated to worship the Sun. Now they were walking in the middle of the village and the villagers were bowing and walked away. It was time to leave O'valian.

"It's so good to see you happy again, your Majesty." said Sirius smiling.

"That is just a mask."

Sirius lowered her head with a tired smile. There was nothing that would make Alea, to bright up.

"Please your Majesty, don't hurt yourself with bad thoughts."

Elora was really worried about Alea's situation. These bad thoughts might lead the queen to do a dangerous thing like suicide. Elora didn't want the rule of Alea to end like that.

The previous bodyguard of Alea, was slayed in a battle against the Underdark Empire by the bodyguard of the dark empress 240 years ago. At that time Elora, a commoner that lived in a rural area, became her new bodyguard. She has shown that her skills with swordship were as strong as the previous bodyguard.

Elora led the armies of Elenor to victory in every battle they had with the orcs and the dark elves. The enemy knows her by the nickname "Blue Devil" because of her blue long hair.

By being with the queen all the time, Elora started to know Alea better and her little love problem. With Sirius, they always tried to make her feel better with herself but Alea was just sad all the time.

"Ah your Majesty, look at those boys how cute they are."

With a seductive smile, Sirius observed the high elves males that were younger than her or should I say teenagers high elves.

"Aren't you a priestess?" said Alea.

"Ara ara, I am allowed to fantasize, your Majesty."

She is a pervert… Sirius was into young boys, but she was not crazy about it. She really loved those with cute faces. Alea thought the reason that Sirius showed too much skin, was to seduce young boys.

"_I swear, this nation will turn weird in the future if people like the nobles and Sirius continue to exist." _

The three of them approached near a giant olive tree that was in the middle of the village. The village did not have high walls, so Alea could see the dense forest in front of her that went almost at the peak of the mountain.

But, she saw many birds flying high like they were getting out from the forest. There was something that was scaring them away.

"Elora something is coming."

"Yes, I heard it too, your Majesty."

The trees were shaking and their leaves were falling. The high elf soldiers regrouped in front of the village to face whoever this enemy is. All the villages ran inside their homes, but even there it was not safe.

"You should leave this place, your Majesty." said Sirius with a worried face.

"No, I will not leave my people!" shouted Alea.

The soldiers tightened their weapons while staring at the storm that was coming. All of them had an anxious feeling, because the enemies might be some giant monster. There is no way for an orc or a dark elf to break trees like that while running. The other problem was that they have a heavy burden to protect the queen

"In coming!"

From the forest came out running five giant monsters from the north. Four of them were the same. It had the two heads, that of a lion and a goat. At the end of the tail could be seen the head of a snake. These horrifying monsters were called Chimeras.

The last monster has the body and the head of a lion. The tail looked like that of a scorpion and it has bat wings on his back.

"Four chimeras and a manticore?!"

These monsters live on the north side, inside the territories of the Underdark Empire. It was really rare to see them coming down from the alps and especially in the south.

"Archers!"

The arrows loosed from the bows and slowed the advance of two chimeras. The two others entered inside the village, the head of the goat drew liquid gas from the mouth and the lion head unleashed fire burning the buildings.

"Raaaaaaawwww!"

"Protect the village! Protect the Queen!"

The high elf soldiers started to shoot the monsters with spears and arrows. The monsters felt pain but these weapons will not bring them down easily. They destroyed the roofs of the building to eat the villagers.

"STOP THEM!"

Elora tried to fight one of them. The chimera acknowledged the opponent and hit the ground with his hoof.

[Flow Acceleration] !

This martial art increased Elora's movement speed and she appeared on top of the beast. Elora thrust her sword into his back and that made the beast scream loud.

"ELORA!'

The chimera ran wrathfully around the village with Elora on his back destroying buildings, taking her away from Alea that was hiding behind the olive tree.

The manticore used the tail to unleash poisonous arrows. The soldiers protected themselves with shields but those who got shot, died painfully because the poison was way too strong.

"GHHAAAAAHH!"

Alea saw one of her soldiers getting bitten by the snake tail of the chimera. One by one her soldiers were falling, some got burned alive, some got shot, some got crushed by the large hoofs of the chimeras.

Everything was being turned into a massacre. The monsters were 5 meters high and too strong.

Watching this disastrous scene, Sirius stepped forward to help the remaining soldiers.

[Holy Ray] !

This was a 4th tier spell that created a ray of light. The spell pierced the chimera's body and wounded it. The soldier used this chance and thrust his spear in the eye of the lion's head.

"RAAAAAGGGRRRRR!"

The chimera screamed in agony. Its tail was really fast and hit the soldier, crushing him inside the house. Sirius saw the manticore approaching upon the building. The monster released the poisonous arrows at her.

[Magic Shield] !

All the poisonous arrows were deflected, but…

"Sirius watch out!"

Another chimera on the left side, hit Sirius with its tail. Sirius flew in the air till she made an impact with the wall of a building. It was unknown if she was dead or unconscious.

Alea was stuck frozen at the olive tree and was surrounded by a chimera and the manticore. The monsters growled at her, and approached slowly to kill the prey.

"_No… I don't want to die like this!"_

Her soldiers were dead, Elora was dealing with two chimeras, Sirius was on the ground. There was nobody here to help the queen.

Will she die here?

"_Help…"_

A queen getting eaten by monsters?

_Somebody..._

Was that a fitting death for a queen?

Alea was in complete despair and her body was shivering from terror. Liquid gas was coming out from the goat head. The lion head opened its mouth and Alea could see the fire was about to come out.

"HEEEEEEELP!" Alea shouted in despair.

"Your Majesty!"

Elora had ran away from the beast and saw the chimera unleashing fire upon Alea and the grand olive tree was on fire.

Alea thought that she was dead, but she felt nothing. She did not feel like her body was being burned or anything.

Was she dead?

Has she entered the land of her ancestors?

But her hands felt cold like she was touching ice or… metal. And there was another thing… She was not touching the ground, it felt like someone was holding her.

Alea opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was a dark breastplate where she had landed her hands. Someone had come in time to save her from the monster, but who was this person? The queen raised her eyes to see the face of this warrior.

"Wha…"

Her eyes went wide open in surprise from what she saw. Alea saw that the head of this warrior was a clean white skull. Did the chimera burn him to the bone? Suddenly the skull moved and it was staring at her. On his eye socket, Alea saw two crimson points directed at her and it scared her.

"Are you hurt?"

Alea blinked a few times. The skeleton warrior spoke. She did not know where his voice was coming from.

"I-I… no, no I'm not."

"I'm glad."

The warrior was keeping her with one arm like a princess and had covered Alea with his cape to protect her from the fire. The chimera growled and was really angry because the prey was still alive.

"Raaaaaaawwww!"

The beast ran really fast and it shaked the land with his hoofs. Alea was filled with fear again. She closed her eyes and hugged the warrior tight. She did not know who this person was or what he was, but Alea hoped for him to save her from this nightmare.

The sound of a sword slash was heard cutting through flesh. Nothing happened and Alea opened her eyes again. She saw the chimera, and the beast has been cut in two parts. One part of the body with the goat head had fallen on the left side, the other part with the lion head had fallen on the right side.

The manticore felt the danger, the instincts told him that this being was something that he could not kill, and turned to run away, but another warrior on black plate armor showed up like a dark shadow, and cut the head of the beast instantly.

"Angmar, go and kill the others."

"Yes my lord."

The warrior turned into a dark shadow again and went to slay the three remaining chimeras that were destroying everything in their path.

Alea that was still upon his arm could not describe what just happened. The monster was there and was about to kill her, but this warrior just slayed the beast that had killed her soldiers, like it was nothing.

"Your Majesty!"

Elora arrived quickly but she stopped when she saw the warrior that was holding her queen. Dangerous or not dangerous, Elora raised her sword and pointed it at the strange being.

"You… I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

"Lower your weapon Elora. He saved my life."

Elora calmed and did as the queen said. But why hasn't Alea told the strange warrior to release her now? She felt a sense of security being upon his arm. Her heart was pumping faster, she had never felt like this in her life.

"Ah sorry, can you stand on your feet?" concerned the warrior asked.

"Ye-Yes I guess."

The warrior let her go, her legs felt like they were about to betray her and fall on the ground but the warrior was quick and held her by the arm.

"You need to rest a bit."

The face of Alea turned red, because the warrior grabbed her again now with both his arms. He put her upon the ladders of a house to calm herself from all this carnage. He then went to grab Sirius too and brought her near Alea.

"Sirius..." she caressed her face.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Alea kept watching the warrior, unable to look away.

"May, may I know your name?"

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick."

"_A King?!"_

Alea could not believe what she heard. Her savior was the ruler of a far away kingdom that she had never heard before.

Slowly, Sirius opened her eyes and saw the face of her queen. Her head was lying upon Alea's lap.

"Your Majesty… what happened?"

She spoke sleepy and her head hurt. She then turned her eyes and saw the being in armor. That made her wake up fast and rise on her feet that made her bosom bounce.

"Your Majesty, are you okay? Who is this being? What happened?"

"Calm down Sirius, everything is okay. He saved us all."

"Hey you are still hurt."

The warrior removed his gauntlet showing his skeletal hand with rings on his fingers. Ainz casted a healing spell on Sirius.

"Ahh."

"Huh?"

Sirius released a moan like a sexual pleasure at the moment he casted his magic on her. It surprised even Alea and she was getting jealous. Did that really feel good?

Slowly the villagers started to come out from their houses. Lucky, nobody was hurt because they had been hiding down inside their basements. They stared around confused and in fear.

Alea raised on her feet, and put her hand upon her chest.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Alea Nylaathria, ruler of the Elvenor Kingdom. I thank you King Ainz, for saving us from those monsters."

"My name is Sirius Valna, the high elf Priestess. Thank you for healing me, your Majesty."

The high elf queen turned her gaze at Sirius and saw her with sharp eyes. She spoke at him with a seductive voice like she was flirting. What is wrong with her? Wasn't she into cute young boys?

"_Pervert."_

"I'm glad that you are in good conditions, but I should have been here before the deaths of these brave warriors that gave their life to protect you and the village."

Alea and even Sirius blushed from hearing his gentle royal voice. Alea was hardly controlling herself because her heart was pounding really fast, and her legs were shivering like she was being electrified. On the other side, Sirius had tightened her scepter and had put it between her breasts.

"My lord, all the monsters are dead."

Angmar arrived with Elora. By knowing the queen was in safe hands, she had gone to help Angmar, but he was strong enough to slay all of them alone. The power of these two strange beings was unimaginable and that surprised her.

"Good work Angmar." praised Ainz.

"You are really strong." said Elora to Angmar.

"Uhh… thanks." Angmar stared at her like "who the hell is this?"

Cutting the heads of giant monsters like nothing, was something that she had never done or seen before in her life.

Alea turned her head at the forest and saw hundreds of people coming from it. She saw high elves that had bright faces and were running in the village direction.

"Mama! Mama!"

The villagers were caught in surprise, they were hearing the voices of their lost relatives but they did not want to believe it. It was impossible for them to be still alive at the hands of those savage orcs.

But reality was different.

"My, my son… My SON!"

The villagers and the free high elves were crying and hugging each other after a century without seeing their lost children, fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters. The villagers first touched their faces, because this felt like a dream.

A moment ago, they were hiding from those predators, and now they were reunited again with their loved ones. It felt like the world was rotating upon their heads out of surprise suddenness

Soldiers of the Nazarick Kingdom were arriving with other people like dark elves, wolfmen and kitsunes. Beautiful maidens with white wings came near the Sorcerer King.

"Angels, revive the dead soldiers."

"Yes, Supreme Lord."

Alea did not understand what he meant by reviving the dead soldiers.

"Now way!" shouted Sirius.

Both of them saw with shocked eyes how the soldiers that were massacred by the monsters were coming back to life. The soldiers were confused at the angels and seeing so many people around.

"Resurrection magic? But… I've never seen it before."

"Well, my angels are strong, and bringing someone back to life is nothing for them. And about the high elves and the others, we rescued them from those savage orcs. It hurted my heart, seeing them living in those harsh conditions." said Ainz while staring at the high elves reuniting with their loved ones.

The angels heard the words of their lord and felt proud. Alea grabbed Ainz's right hand and saw him with sparkling eyes. That surprised Ainz.

"King Ainz, you are a benevolent ruler. Your citizens should feel very proud having such a gentle King like you. I lov- I thank you from my heart for rescuing my citizens from the evil orcs.

"_What is this?!"_

That was unexpected and his green aura was exploding. Wasn't she a bit afraid of his appearance and nature? Also Sirius grabbed his left hand near her breasts.

"I-I also want to thank you for healing me and bringing back to life our soldiers, your Majesty."

Why the hell is she lying her hands on him?! Alea wanted to explode, it felt like she wanted to steal her man… or maybe she was trying to do that.

"Ah, it's no-nothing." Ainz for a moment acted like he was coughing. "Umu, saving and protecting the weak from danger is a common sense."

Again those gentle words warmed their hearts. This King was like a god that has descended from the heavens to save their lives at their darkest hour.

"Well, I also wanted to visit your nation. I heard it from your people when I saved them."

"Yes, yes, yes please. I will make sure you enjoy your stay here." she smiled while shaking her head.

This lit the eyes of Alea, she hoped that he would like her Kingdom. Ainz had made her feel like a princess again. Her usual bored and depressed expression had just disappeared from her face.

Now she had a dream, and that was to make Ainz love her, but the pervert near her has blocked her dream. But there are possibilities that Ainz might be married, but that won't be a problem if she becomes a sister-wife.

As long as she was at Ainz's side it was enough to make her happy. She really did not want to go back to her depressed day life again. How can someone turn crazy for a person that she just met? It was all Ainz's fault for making her feel like that. She was even getting fixed with his name because it started with the letter "A" like her name.

"My lord."

Four women approached them. Alea was impressed by their beauty. Could they be part of his harem?

"What is it Nualia?"

"What should we do with the others?"

Alea saw that Ainz had brought other races. Those dark elves were making her feel worried. What if he have plans to visit that lesbian? The dark empress might like Ainz too like Sirius that she thought that was into young elf boys.

"_Oh no!"_

"Take 20 Death Knights and 20 Death Warriors, leave them in the care of their fellow countrymen. Clementine, you go with Nualia too."

"I will finish the duty that you have given me, my Supreme Overlord."

"Nualia, Clementine, I know that both of you are strong but still, be careful."

The Death Empress nodded.

"Ah, my beloved master is worried about me!"

Clementine kissed her hand and puffed like an indirect kiss. Ainz moved his skull like she missed to shoot him with her kiss.

"Haaa, my master why?" Clementine looked like she was filled with tears.

"Haha, go now don't lose time."

"How many times should I tell you not to mess around you idiot."

Nualia scolded Clementine while walking away from Ainz.

On the other hand, Alea and Sirius envied these women that had such a close relationship with their master.

"I have never seen an elf like her before."

That color was really strange, but again that woman was really beautiful that will make the dark empress to lick her lips.

"But she is not an elf." said Ainz.

"Huh, what is she?" asked Alea with wonder.

"Except the angels and Kuro-" Ainz pointed his hand at the Succubus. "All of us are undead beings. Like the elf kind that has, high elves, dark elves, night elves and many others, the undead kind too has subspecies like for example Angmar's species is called Witch King, those there are Nazguls, those are Death Cavaliers, Death Knights, Death Warriors, Undead Berserkers. Kastriot here is a Death Emperor, Nualia is a Death Empress and Clementine is a vampire Blood Empress."

Alea and Sirius were hearing every word of Ainz like he was a messiah. It felt like another whole world was showing up in front of the high elf queen. Sure, the name of their species sounded a bit scary and powerful.

"What about you, your Majesty." aske Sirius.

Why can't she keep her mouth shut? She wanted to ask him that question, but Sirius was becoming like a rival.

"Are the high elves the highest race of the elf family?" asked Ainz.

"Yes... Yes they are." said Alea, not letting Sirius time to respond.

"Umu, I am an undead of the highest order, my undead kind is called Overlord."

Amazing… He simply was amazing, that was what Alea thought. Of course, a being like Ainz would be on top of his race.

Alea at this moment took advantage and grabbed Ainz's hand.

"Please allow me to show you my nation."

"_You are jealous eh Sirius? I will not allow you to steal my Ainz."_ she spoke like a queen that had won a great victory. Sirius just followed smiling near Ainz.

"Umu, I'm sure I will enjoy my visit in the Elvenor Kingdom."


	50. Chapter 49

Alea was feeling like she was in a dream, a very pleasant one. She was inside her luxurious carriage with the person who saved the people of the Elvenor Kingdom, and their queen from a terrible fate. This person was the ruler of a Kingdom that was located on the other side of the Kotorr Alpes.

The appearance and the aura of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown was something that would scare the people that encountered him. A walking skeleton with dreadful eyes that wore a magnificent dark robe adorned with golden and violet edges, who in the world wouldn't run away from a being like this.

Yet, Alea did not see him as a horrifying creature, but it was the opposite. She saw him as a shining star in a night sky, a star that Alea will see every time in the heavens before she goes to sleep.

The Sorcerer King was looking through the window of the carriage, and her vision was fixed at Ainz's body. Sirius was also there, and was biting her lips while looking at his wide skeletal chest and rubbing her scepter between her thighs.

It can't be helped, the Sorcerer King had a perfect body. To tell the truth, it would look weird that a woman would love a body that had nothing but bones. The people would see her as a crazy woman.

"_He, he is a true king! I want him!"_

"Hm, Is there something on my face?"

Immediately, Alea and Sirius were brought back to reality by the voice of the Sorcerer King. They didn't notice when he turned his face at them because both the high elf females were in their fantasies.

"Ah no, no, there is nothing." said Alea, shaking her head.

"Oh okay." Ainz stopped touching his face and turned his skull at the window again.

"I see your nation cultivate a lot of wheat and crops." said Ainz.

Both of them were rulers and it would be better to start a conversation then staying like ghosts till they reach the capital.

"Ye-Yeah that's right, the Elvenor Kingdom is known for agriculture."

The Elvenor Kingdom supports a lot of nations in the continent with grains, especially the Kingdoms of Lorestir and Egrond. Because of the cool climate, those two nations with the Underdark Empire are more known for the cultivation of potatoes, and the Holy Empire was known for the cultivation of rice.

"That's nice, the population of the Nazarick Kingdom is increasing fast day by day, so we mostly create food with magic, but we also sow plenty of fields with grains."

"Creating food with magic… that's very impressive, your Majesty." said Sirius with a surprised face.

Again, she always tried to flatter him, trying to praise him all the time when he told them the achievement of his kingdom.

"The Nazarick Kingdom is only three years old and we had a lot of work to do."

Alea did not expect that, she thought that Nazarick Kingdom would be a very old nation. She was hungry to know more about it.

"King Ainz-

"Please just call me Ainz, queen Alea." Ainz interrupted her.

"King Ainz" did not sound good in his ears. When he heard it from someone's mouth, it sounded really lame. "Sorcerer King" was used mostly by the enemies and those who were neutral like Argland Council State and Karnassus City-State Alliance. No one in the Nazarick Kingdom addressed him as King Ainz.

"Then please call me Alea."

"_Ku-hu-hu-hu…"_

That made her happy. She wanted to see that face of Sirius.

"Ainz are you ma-married?"

This was a question that she wanted to ask a long time ago, but because of Sirius, she couldn't do it, but now she didn't care for her presence.

"Umu, yes I am." answered Ainz.

"How many wives do you have?" asked Alea with impatience

"_About that…"_

He would have been embarrassed to tell her that he had more than one wife, but she said "wives", so she kinda knew that it was a common thing for rulers to have more wives, that made his anxiety disappear. But why did she look so eager to know about it?

"I have three wives, their names are Zesshi Zetsumei, she is a half-elf. My other wife is Keno Fasris Invern, she is a vampire, and Vrakulina Marxus Leka, she also is a vampire."

Inside his skull Ainz was celebrating because he remembered the last names of Keno and Vrakulina. It will be a shame not to know the last names of his wives in front of the ruler of another nation.

"Half-Elf? What is a half-elf Ainz?"

"Half-elves are born through the union of an elf and a human."

"I see."

"The story of my wife Zesshi is tragic because her human mother, a descendant of one of the Six Great Gods that are worshiped by the humans, was kidnapped by the Elf King, a tyrannical ruler. He raped her, but a special group of humans rescued her before giving birth to Zesshi."

"That's horrible."

Alea saw Ainz looking through the window thinking about Zesshi. From what she knows, the elves race has never been known for rape, because that was a disgusting act, even the dark elves are not like that.

"I remember our first encounter nine years ago in the Great Forest of Tob. The undead have a really bad history in the other continent, most of them do not have free will and they attack every living being that moves. Even some others who are intelligent, they still have that hatred for the living. And her squad, the Black Scripture saw me as nothing but an evil creature that should be exterminated. Zesshi was the last one standing and she never expressed hatred towards me… After defeating her, I healed her wounds and I was going to leave but she insisted and wanted to be with me."

Alea and Sirius were almost in tears while hearing this story and the noble voice of the Sorcerer King. The high elf queen envied Zesshi to have such a dramatic scene, she hated herself for not being strong.

Next Ainz told them about the story of Keno, how her kingdom was destroyed by an unnatural disaster and the story of Vrakulina and her vampire clan that was hunted for decades by the scriptures of the Slane Theocracy. Alea was starting to hate this nation for their ways of treating the non-humans.

The company arrived at the gates of the capital Amonthor. Ainz did not want to stay anymore inside the carriage, so he went out. Alea and Sirius followed him on the right side, while Kuro, Saphir and Angmar on the left. The loud sounds of horns were heard upon the walls and the gates of the capital opened.

"Wow."

Except Arwintar, the other cities of the Nazarick Kingdom have gothic structure, but the Elvenor Kingdom was something different. The only way Ainz can describe Amonthor was ancient Greece or Rome: crepidoma, columns, entablature, pediment. At the temples, the hypostyle columns rise in two tiers, to a height greater than the walls, to support roofs without struts. The high elves citizens even wore clothes like the ancient greeks.

"What do you think of Amonthor, Ainz?" asked Alea with an uneasy feeling. She feared that Ainz would be disappointed

"Absolutely amazing!"

Her sweet smile reached her eyes from happiness. The Sorcerer King seems very pleased with how the city looked like.

Ainz had seen a view like this only on the internet and some of the grand buildings were similar to the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Just by remembering the mighty tomb, Ainz was hit by the nostalgia and the green aura appeared for a second.

"Im-Im glad you like it Ainz." said Alea, smiling.

"Umu, I feel like I was seeing the ancient cities of Greece and Rome. But the capital of your Kingdom is perfection."

"Tha-Thank you very much."

She was about to fall upon his arms again but she must resist. The citizens were standing at the sides of the road staring at the undead king and his forces with surprised faces and Alea did not want to behave like a lovestruck in front of her citizens. News had been spread about the Sorcerer King that saved the village and the high elf queen from the monsters.

The company walked through the city and Ainz was loving it. Many high elf citizens that were upon the third floor of the buildings had come out on the balcony and were dropping colorful flowers for the returning of the queen and the coming of the Sorcerer King.

Ainz was literally fascinated, these elves were lovely and peaceful people, this is how Ainz always thought the elves to be. Even the wood elves and the dark elves in his kingdom had transformed like these high elves. At last nobody here was looking at his kind with frightened faces or running away from him.

"Sirius, that must be a temple right?"

The high elf priestess bounced smiling when she heard the Sorcerer King calling her name. Ainz had pointed his finger at a large building that looked similar with the parthenon of Athena. Before the temple stood a high golden statue that resembles a beautiful goddess, On her right hand, she was holding high a staff that had on top the form of a sun. It was like the staff of Sirius.

"Yes your Majesty, this is a temple dedicated to the sun goddess."

"Impressive."

"Ainz, what god do the citizens of the Nazarick Kingdom worship?"

The high elf queen did not want to let the priestess have fun so she jumped in the conversation so Ainz can have his attention on her.

"My citizens worship me."

The two high elf beauty's stared at Ainz with widened eyes.

"Really?!"

Both Alea and Sirius spoke at the same time with shocked eyes.

"Ye-Yeah, It happened really fast. I have done everything for my citizens to be happy. Their previous rulers were corrupt and did what they wanted, not caring for the lives of their citizens. When I started to make their life better, they started to see me... differently and I didn't expect them to worship me."

The number of those who worship the God of Life and Death was unimaginably large. In massive cities across the Nazarick Kingdom were built a lot of churches for the citizens to worship their undead god. The angels of the holy order were responsible for the administration of the church and to heal those who get sick.

Now the Sorcerer King turned out to be a God, Alea and Sirius were speechless. Ainz was full of surprises.

"As, as expected of you, your Majesty." said Sirius. She could not describe the feeling of being near a true god. The aura of the Sorcerer King was fearsome but in her eyes it was divine.

"Well, let's forget about that."

Alea wanted to ask him more about the religion but she saw that Ainz did not prefer that kind of conversation.

"Mhm, A-Ainz I have invited the nobles of my kingdom for dinner tonight. Would you… like to be present." asked Alea with her red cheeks.

The way she acted reminded Ainz of his vampire wife Vrakulina. While Vrakulina was more seductive at trying to get closer to Ainz before becoming his wife, Alea was timid and embarrassed. Sirius on the other side was a kinda sluty girl that wanted attention all for herself.

"Sure, why not."

"_But I can't eat tho…"_

* * *

The Dragon Lord that protected the flying castle that belonged to the Eight Greed Kings, was standing in the middle of the grand room where he also slept. Tsar observed around, the architecture of this place was astonishing and valuable.

On his left side was a grand door with a carved dragon on it. He had tried to destroy it countless times but he never succeeded because that path was sealed. If he uses his trump card, this place will take too much damage and Tsar did not want that.

Eryuentiu was a base that he should protect with his life. The secrets that are hidden here should not fall on the hands of evil beings that want to destroy or invade this world.

"_What are you Ainz Ooal Gown?"_

The Sorcerer King appeared out of nowhere just like the Six Great Gods, the Eight Greed Kings and the Demon Gods. How and why is this happening? What did his father do to bring these entities here? It was all his father's fault, because of his greed, he brought catastrophes upon this world. Tsar never told this to his friends, only the Dragon Lords of the council know that and they kept it secret.

Inside the grand room arrived an old woman.

"Hello Tsar." she greeted him but not with the cheerful tone like in the past.

"Welcome back Rigrit, how was your journey? Did you find the Dark Hero?" asked the Dragon Lord with a worried voice.

"Wow, you were concerned about me?"

"Ah… sorry it's just…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the reason."

Rigrit had heard about the rising of the Nazarick Kingdom, and she was shocked how fast it conquered the surrounding nations. She was worried about her friends and decided to go there and find them.

"Well, I did not find Momon. It's like he has disappeared from this continent leaving no trace around."

"That's unfortunate."

When Rigrit told him that the Dark Warrior who was stronger than him, he was excited to meet with him. A human that surpasses the strength of a Dragon Lord is almost non-existent. Only those monsters from the other dimension were capable of slaying Dragon Lords easily.

"Rigrit is true? Is it true that Evileye…"

"Yes…" said Rigrit with a sad tone. "I thought that she married the Sorcerer King to gather information about his strength, but when I saw her on the streets of the capital… she seemed happy… really happy. I've never seen her so happy in the past."

In the time of the Demon Gods, Evileye was a little arrogant girl, but she cared for her comrades, she would have given her life to save her comrades from the claws of the powerful demons.

Rigrit did not understand it. Why would she marry a terrifying monster. She always had tried to protect the weak and now she loves a being that has its hands covered with the blood of the innocent. What was she thinking?

"Ainz Ooal Gown is a powerful undead, he might be controlling her mind and she has no way to break his magic." Tsar did not want to believe it that his friend would turn like this. She was the one who hated evil monsters, and not join them.

"Maybe it is as you say, maybe it's not. The Evileye were know it's long gone now." Rigrit sat on a place to calm herself, because she was tired from her journey. For a human she should be dead by now, but Rigrit did not want to let this world be destroyed by monsters that did not belong here.

"What about the others?"

"Gagaran, Tia and Tina have joined the Nazar Forces, the mortal army of the Nazarick Kingdom. Lakyus is living in the Slane Theocracy, a person like her will have a high position there."

"Damn it."

Tsar hit the floor with his tail.

"This Ainz Ooal Gown fellow is trying to divide and conquer us."

"Yeah, I have seen terrifying and divine beings there. Undead, vampires, demons, angels, dragons and wyverns all serving the Sorcerer King. Just what the hell is going on?"

Trar was disgusted with the dragons who had joined with the Sorcerer Kingdom. Such evil being trying to control his race was unacceptable. He had tried to contact the other Dragon Lords that lived around this continent, but none of them were there. It was like they had migrated far away from this part of the world.

"I'll tell you what's going on. This monster is another greed king that has come to conquer this world. His rule might be peaceful right now but for how long? He is undead and will stay here forever bringing death and misery upon our world."

"What do you plan to do?" she asked.

"An alliance… yes that's it, we should form an alliance with the free nations to destroy the Nazarick Kingdom."

"Tsar you need to think really deep into this. The Greed Kings destroyed each other, the Demon Gods were alone when we killed them. This one has an entire army of loyal monsters on his back, and… who are the other nations? Slane Theocracy? The Sorcerer King destroyed a large number of their army and took their elven slaves, the nation might be in a deep crise. The City-State Alliance might join with the undead in the twinkling of an eye."

"Do not worry my old friend. The wild magic will always be the strongest and there exist other nations in the other continent."

"Haah, you Dragon Lords have many secrets and decide to bring them to light when the world is in chaos." said Rigrit with a small laugh.

She got him there, Tsar did not know how to respond to that. He was older than her but his friend was just better.

"Anyway, are you sure they will join forces with us?" she asked.

"Yes I think, I don't believe they will stand idly with an enemy like the undead around."

"Very well Tsar, but we must move quickly. The Sorcerer Kingdom might reach them before us. If you want to send a messenger, I'll go with him. I want to see new lands before this world ends in the hands of the Sorcerer King."

"Come on Rigrit, stop saying scary things."

The dragon and the human stood in the flying castle for a long time making plans for the grand alliance that will save this world from the Supreme Overlord.

* * *

_Royal Palace, Elvenor Kingdom._

Inside the luxus grand room, a lot of people had gathered. They were the high nobles of the kingdom that had come from far away. All of them had wealth beyond imagination and wore expensive clothes.

The tables were round and covered with white tablecloths and in the middle of the table was an amazing candle. Sitting on the chairs were the high nobles and were chatting with each other.

The high elf servants that had an athletic body brought the food quickly upon the table and filled the cups of the nobles with wine. On a corner of the grand room, lovely high elvish music can be heard to satisfy the guests.

"_Well damn this is nice."_

Ainz was surprised how Alea had prepared all this for him. The table where Ainz was standing was horizontal straight and in a position that anyone could see him. On the right side was Alea, she was extraordinarily beautiful. The black dress she wore was also beautiful and showed a lot of skin like the high elf priestess. Next to her was Sirius and some other high nobles. Ainz had on his left side Kuro, Seraph, Angmar.

The food seemed delicious, Ainz and Angmar can't eat it, but for the angel and the demon was not a problem. Some nobles were staring at him and the others with curiosity and some other nobles were making funny jokes because of his appearance.

Alea raised from her chair, took her glass and raised it.

"High Nobles of the Elvenor Kingdom welcome. It is my pleasure to have all of you here in my palace tonight." her voice echoed inside the wide room.

All the nobles stood on their feet in respect for their high queen.

"Today I have the honor to welcome a great ruler that saved my life and those of our citizens. He is the ruler of the Nazarick Kingdom Ainz Ooal Gown."

It felt kinda weird for the nobles because the queen sounded very lively like never before. Ainz took his glass and got up from the chair.

"Good evening nobles of the Elvenor Kingdom, I am the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown. We are most grateful for this warm welcome to the Elvenor Kingdom. Please take care of us."

The high nobles raised their cups as a welcome for the Sorcerer King. Everyone sat on their chairs and started to eat, drink and chat with the others. It seemed that the nobles did not care about him, but it was not a problem for Ainz. At last these are not the ugly nobles of the Re Estize Kingdom.

These guys were all handsome, the female nobles were class beautys. Ainz felt like he was inside an anime. With this appearance, of course they will look at him with disgust.

"By the sun goddess, her majesty has brought a corpse in our lands."

"Fufufu, that face is so funny."

"He looks like a scarecrow fufufu."

"I have to admit it, this Sorcerer King and the other one with that black mask-crown thing upon his head are kinda scary. I don't want to be near him, but our great queen is brave."

"Mhm yes, it is as you say, Sir Elis. When I saw his soldiers outside, they had a scary aura that sent chills down my spine."

"Oh that's true, Sir Fabian, it happened to me too hahaha."

Cheers and laughter were heard inside the grand room. Ainz did not expect to be disrespected by the nobles like that, but he was in the land of the high elves. If they see someone with a different appearance, of course they will think differently about him in a bad way. He had seen scenes like this in the other continent too even back in YGGDRASIL.

The high elves have a strong hearing but Ainz was superior and he can hear their voices like he was on their table near them. Alea gulped when she saw Kuro with a murderous face, it appears that she can hear the nobles badmouthing her master too.

She was about to rise and shout at them but the skeletal hand of Ainz was upon her hand. Alea's face turned red from this, the person she wanted was touching her again.

"It's alright Alea."

"But Ainz you are the ruler of a nation. My Kingdom would have been mourning if you weren't there to save my life."

What the nobles were saying was disrespectful and this can take a bad turn. From their words Ainz might take offence and leave and she will be lonely again. Let alone, this might lead to war just because of their words. The nobles did not know how powerful the guests from the west were.

"It's alright, I've seen scenes like these before, It's not the first time."

"_He is so humble. Ah please don't let go of my hand."_

A noble that was near the table where the queen was decided to rise and turned his head at the Sorcerer King. The color of his hair was golden and had a side part haircut, blue eyes and wore noble clothes like the ancient romans.

"Forgive me your Majesty the Sorcerer King, can this one ask you something?" he had a very feminine voice, that's what Ainz thought.

"Please do."

"Thank you very much, your Majesty." he bowed his head. "My name is Rodon Valar. My estate lies at the east side of the Elvenor Kingdom at the border with the Celestial Holy Empire."

"_Celestial… Holy Empire… A nation with the title "Holy" exists here too?_

Ainz was getting sick of these kinds of nations with this ridiculous title. What's so holy about them? He was still waiting for the question. Everyone was paying attention to Rodon.

"I have visited the libraries of the Holy Empire and I have read old books and seen pictures of beings there that resemble you. Not completely like you, your Majesty, because they mostly were… ugly and had some skin on their body."

Some nobles far away were giggling when he said ugly. Maybe he did not have intention to disrespect him but for them it was funny. Kuro and Seraph wanted to turn this room into a lake of blood and corpses.

"_What a bunch of goofy ass bitches."_

"But that does not matter, the problem is their nature. These creatures hate the living beings like us and will kill the living at the moment they see them. Are you like those creatures, your Majesty? Are you an… undead?"

Ainz had captured the hand of Kuro because she wanted to tear this fool to shreds. He really did not understand who he was talking to. If Ainz let her free, there will be heads flying in the air.

"You are not wrong master Valar. My kind is called Overlord and yes, I am an undead."

"So… do you hate the living beings?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't master Valar. I never hated the living and if I did, I wouldn't have freed those high elves from the orcs. I would have just killed them all and then I would have come here to start another massacre and another one, another one, and another one till everyone and everything is dead.

Rodon and the other nobles had turned pale and their legs were shivering. Now they understand that Ainz Ooal Gown was a being that they should make fun of. They feared that he might have heard their funny jokes about him and might ask their queen for their heads. That would be a terrible fate for a high noble.

"But I am not like those lowly undead that you have readed on those books, master Valar, and I have met an elf that was way more evil than an undead. But I'm just a ruler that wants to protect my citizens and ensure prosperity, just like your queen.

There are different stereotypes in every race. There are those who want to see and do good, and there are those who are evil to the guts and want to see the world burn.

"Forgive me if I offended you and your kind, your Majesty." Rodon bowed his head deeply.

"No problem at all."

Rodon sat again on his chair. He regretted asking him, but he was also glad he did it. Now he will not look down on him like an ugly skeleton because the Sorcerer King can erase him from existence. And he will make sure to inform the Holy Emperor about the Sorcerer King when the time comes.

Now Alea got up from her chair again and all the nobles turned their eyes at her. Ainz was curious what she wanted to say to the nobles now. He hoped for a good relationship between the two nations. The high elf citizens were good people.

"I hope to have all your attention and I want all of you to listen to me well. I have ruled this nation for a long time and I did my best to protect the happiness of my people... but there is a problem…"

Everyone was listening to her intently, even Ainz.

"My people love me as their queen and that makes me happy, but I want to be loved as a... woman. For decades I have been waiting for someone but there was no one that wanted me. I'm sorry to say this in public high nobles, but I know your little secrets."

The nobles understand that, they know what she meant about the little secret. They all tried to hide themselves like turtles behind their wives shoulders. Still Ainz did not get it. What was she talking about this someone? What secret? He wanted to know that.

"I suffer for love and I want to get married. Yesterday I thought that I died a maiden, but I was saved by the most noble person in the world."

"_What is going on?"_

"Tonight I, the High Elf Queen Alea Nylaathria, asks for the hand of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown."

…

Nobody dared to move a muscle, not even a fly can be heard. Only silence prevailed in the grand room. But Ainz was hearing something… it was his green aura that was exploding nonstop.

"_Wha- What the- Why? She-She wants what_?"

There were so many questions that were clashing with each other inside his skull. He was not sure which to use first.

Ainz turned his skull slowly at Alea on the right side, she also had her eyes at him.

"I-I am out of words."

"Ainz... would you want to be my... husband?"

"_Whaaaaaaaaat?"_

He was trapped here. She was a beautiful female that every man would dream to have, and these gay nobles did not care about her. He really did not want to break her heart but if he accepts, how will his other wives react to this? Can the citizens of the Elvenor Kingdom accept him?

"I- I… I'm a bit… shocked." even the demon, the angel and Sirius were still shocked with their jaws open.

"I'm, I'm sorry about that." said Alea.

Ainz got up and saw Alea in the eyes. There is no coming back now. He is a man, a king and he should make his decisions in an instant.

"Are you sure? These guys… I don't think they like me."

"Who cares, I want to be happy with the one I love." she was determined and nothing can change her decision.

"Fine then, I accept. As your husband, I'll make you happy Alea."

At that moment, all the female nobles raised on their feet, they applauded and cheered for the High Queen and the Sorcerer King. The eyes of the maids flooded with tears of joy. Finally they will see their beloved queen smiling again.

The male nobles were still shocked and were staring at each other. They disrespected him before, now that he was her husband, things might not be good for them. What should they do? Should they kneel before him and ask for forgiveness? This has turned into a nightmare.

"To tell the truth, I did not expect that Alea."

"Tha-That's why I brought them here, so they can all hear my words and my decision."

"_She planned this?!"_

Just how far can this woman go? When did she fall in love with Ainz? Our Overlord did not know that.

"I will alway be with you, Alea."

Her mouth curved into a smile and her cheeks turned red. After so many years, she finally found someone that will love her… or was he who found her… Anyway, this was the best day of her life. Alea wanted to travel around the Nazarick Kingdom, see the ocean and on top of that… to be in bed with her love.

"Dear." she approached him. Now Alea can call him how she wanted.

"What is it Alea?"

"I want to sleep, can you send me to my room… dear?" she said with a seductive voice.

"Umu."

**This damn quarantine, I'm lazy asf now lol**


	51. Chapter 50

In the Kotorr Alpes where the Night Elves live, something was moving in the dark. They were two and both females. Rock after rock they both jumped approaching the caves of the Night Elves.

Both these females had bat wings on their back that allowed them to fly. There are no more rocks around to hide so they fly silently near one of the caves. These two harpies were warriors and held spears on their hands. They have come here to hunt one or two Night Elves, especially young children.

"Hmhmh, lovely night elf flesh." she said, licking her lips.

In truth, the first Harpy that appeared in this world 200 years ago, did not look like these two. Today the harpies had their wings on their back and looked like some kind of demons like succubus, but the one that appeared 200 years ago had her arms as wings.

She did not decide to cause distraction upon the land so she went to the Kotorr Alpes and created a colony. The first harpy did not have a mate to breed, so she kidnapped beings of different species. She stored them in her cave and with her skill she turned them into something like pupa. It was like the cycle of a butterfly where the caterpillar turns into a pupa and later into a butterfly.

The pupa takes one month to hatch, so the first harpy went outside her cave to capture food or new victims that she will turn into servants. But her life will come to an end after encountering a dragon lord that curb stomped her.

A new species of harpies came to life without their mother to take care of them. For several years they lived as simply monsters wandering around, hunting night elves, wild elves, and zelves that were elves with horns. Later they formed the tribe of the harpies to become stronger because the night elves were angry at them and killed a lot of harpies as revenge.

But the harpies did not care and still attacked the others. They use the same method like their long lost mother did to increase their numbers because they did not have male harpies to breed. For 200 years, the harpies have been one of the most dangerous predators for the natives of the alps.

Both the harpies approached slowly near the entrance of the cave. They hoped to find a guard here alone so it would be a quick easy catch but there was no one in this place. But suddenly they saw a small form on the ground, and the two harpies smiled because they thought that it was a child wearing thick clothes made out of animal skin. One decided to step forward and the other one stood behind to watch her back.

"Lady Ylvia, will be pleased with this one, kukuku." a sadist smile appeared on her face, revealing her sharp fangs.

She thrust her spear on the body of the night elf child. Although she would be glad that the child did not let out screams of pain, it was still weird not hearing just a little bit of agony. The next weird thing was that the night elves did not let their children outside in the dark.

The harpy grabbed the prey that was supposed to be a child, she removed the hood and…

"Huh, the hell?"

The dead prey was not a night elf child but it was a mountain goat. This meant only one thing...

"It's a trap."

She turned at her sister to run away from this place but something was not right. Her sister had dropped her spear on the ground and was looking at her with frightening eyes. Liki saw that someone was behind her sister Fiki, and had grabbed her by the neck.

Liki did not have a problem with darkness because of her night vision, that person could be seen clearly as in daylight. He wore full plate armor that was open at the chest, proudly revealing his abdominal muscles. On his back he had bat wings that were bigger than those of the harpies. His face was that of a handsome young man, but his eyes hold a desire that knows no limit.

Evil Lord Greed approached his face near Fiki's scared face. The demon had a grin on his face revealing his white sharp teeth. He took out his tongue and licked the right side of her face. Fiki was shivering from fear and was looking at Liki to do something and save her from this demon.

"You smell nice and taste good sweetheart, hmhmhm. You will be my new toy."

"Le-Let go of my sister monster, or-or I will.. I will-

"Or you what?"

That voice was different, more monstrous, and was coming from behind her. Liki turned around to see who was, but what she saw was the most terrifying creature that she had ever seen in her life. The massive demon with flaming wings, grabbed her spear and broke it like a toothpick. The frightened Liki started to step back slowly, because the demon was coming closer.

"Pl-Please… mercy… please, I-I'll do whatever you wish me to do!"

Liki was scared for her life, she had never been in a situation like this before. This terrifying monster could end her lowly life in mere seconds.

"Is that so? Then tell me the location of your kingdom, little harpy." demanded the Evil Lord.

If she tells him the location of her homeland, she would put all the lives of her sisters in grave danger. Who knows what cruel plans does this monster have for the harpies? Liki took off her bra and showed her bosom at the demon. Why did she decide to do that? Does this monster have an appetite for lust? She had only seen an zelf couple touching each other, and she learned that it feels good, only she knew about it. The demon that was holding her sister was laughing at her pathetic choice.

"Hahaha, Wrath look at her, hahaha!."

Wrath was disgusted by the harpy and grabbed her by the neck. Liki was in tears, the sharp claws of the demon were entering on her skin bit by bit.

"I… I'm, I'm… sorry!" she hardly finished those words.

"Tell me the location of your kingdom slut, or I'll make you eat her guts!"

Evil Lord Greed, put his scythe near her belly. "Too bad, so sad. It seems you won't be my toy tonight." His evil voice sent chills down her spine and made Fiki piss from fear.

"I-I… will… se-send… you-you… there… Pl-Please… I-I… can't... br-breath..."

Evil Lord Wrath released her from the grasp of his hand. Liki fell on the ground coughing and breathing hardly.

"Get up and fly, I will follow." said Wrath.

"Ye-Yes."

* * *

The Empire of the harpies lies south, at this part, the climate was more nice and warm, perfect for the harpies to flourish. 100 hundred years ago, the harpies chose Ylvia to be the leader of the tribe.

As soon as Ylvia took the lead, she increased the population of the harpies to a point where they could be a threat for a nation or even destroy it. Some years ago, in the Kingdom of X'eryus that was ruled by the zelves, an entire village of peaceful halflings was razed to the ground, and all the bodies had disappeared with no trace, even the zelf soldiers that protected the village were not found.

All this was caused by the harpies and nobody in the Kingdom of X'eryus knew that. Some halflings had become food, some others had awakened as new harpies. Ylvia wanted the harpies to be strong and create an empire, that was her great dream.

With great preparations, the harpies started their first mighty invasion. With just one strike, the Kingdom of Rohka of the dark dwarves was invaded in two days and two nights. Every single dark dwarf was butchered without mercy, because the harpes did not keep prisoners. The dwarven cities became harpy cities and Ylvia fulfilled her dream and became the empress of the harpies.

Ylvia was a harpy with long black hair, yellow eyes, black bat wings, she covered her bosom with black bra, the hips with a short black robe, and had jewelry on her neck and wrists. She was outside her dwarven palace with two guards. Ylvia had sent two soldiers to hunt night elves, because she desired to eat elvish meat tonight.

There are no more elves around her empire, because the harpies had pushed them to leave their homes. Now the wild elves had gone in the grand south forest to live near with the Amazons, a tan skinned elvish species.

"What's taking them so long? I'm starving here."

"Your Majesty, shall I go and find them? Maybe the prey is fighting back." said a guard.

The harpies were not invincible, if they get hit by an arrow or with slingshots, it's over for them. The night elves will not show mercy either if they capture them wounded.

"That might be the reason. Go and bring me the food." she ordered

"Yes your Majesty."

This city was not very big and had big pillars that are high and connected with the ceiling of this massive cave. Some houses are used to create new harpies and others are to sleep and other living stuff. There are plenty of caves around that lead outside the mountain.

She was about to fly and reach them faster, but at the entrance arrived a harpy walking. The guard stopped and saw the harpy, it was the young Liki and she did not look normal.

Liki arrived near the empress with her head low. Something feels off about her.

"So, where is my food?" asked Ylia with her arms crossed.

"No food." she spoke with a small tone.

"Where is your sister?"

"She is on her way here."

Now this was strange, her face looked like something had scared her for death. There are giant Tarantulas not far away from her empire,they hide in caves and attack their prey quickly. No harpy was killed by one before, but if it happens to see one for the first time it leaves the harpies with nightmares.

"Did you lose your bra in a fight?" she asked again.

"No." said Liki.

"Then why are you like this then. You are leaving your empress starving for tonight."

"Your majesty, I'm sorry."

"Alright go back and try again." the empress said, waving her hand.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry."

Ylvia tightened her eyes, there is something odd here. The girl had failed in the past, but she had never acted like this. She saw one teardrop falling from her left eye. Suddenly the empress turned her gaze at the main entrance, someone was coming because the fire from a flaming torch or something else was making the tunnel lit. She thought that Fiki was entering the city but she was wrong.

"What the hell?!"

From the entrance arrived… a monster. It was a massive creature covered in scales. He had stout arms and sharp claws, as well as flaming wings and a snake-like tail. The guardian of the empress let out a sound like alarm that made all the harpies to come outside their buildings.

The strange monster was walking on the road that leads straight to the palace. Thousands of harpies had surrounded him with spears, but none of them went to attack the demon. He just walked normally and the harpies stepped back. The demon was approaching the stairs of the palace. Seeing the dangerous monster coming closer, Ylvia cried out…

"What are you waiting for?! Kill that thing!"

One hundred harpies attacked the demon with their spears, but there were no positive results. The spears were broken once they touched his body, because of his thick scales, the harpies could not penetrate his body. For the demon, the harpies attacking him were nothing but annoying mosquitoes.

"Begone thots."

" [ Shockwave. ] "

As the spell was called, the shockwave spread and pushed away all the one hundred harpies. Some clashed with other harpies, some others with buildings and some others rolled on the stairs.

Wrath was careful to not use much power so none of them were dead but unconscious. Empress Ylvia turned pale and terror overtook her face as the monster arrived in front of her. Liki moved aside and one her position came the demon. The Empress was shivering as the demon stared at her.

"Is this the Empress?" asked Wrath.

"Ye-Yes." reply Lili with her head low.

Ylvia watched Lili. She had betrayed them? She did not know the reason, maybe the monster might have used force that made her give him information about this city. The army of the harpies was doing nothing but staring at their empress.

"We-welcome…"

"That was a nice hospitality empress. But do not worry, they are not dead, we will need them later."

For what? What was the monster planning? Ylvia slowly steered at the other caves around the city. It was a sure thing that she did not have a chance against this monster, but at last she will sacrifice herself to give the harpies a couple of seconds to escape the ancient dwarven city.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"The night elves has told us some stories about your infamous empire. You really like to eat their children don't you?"

Was that a bad thing? Ylvia didn't understand him, she was a predator and she will hunt the prey no matter what, even if it is a child. Something in her head told her that the night elves now are under the rule of this monster.

"Wha-What about it?"

"Hoo, so you don't care what other forces you might anger?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me be clear with you, harpy, the night elves are citizens of my master now, and your little soldiers arrive there to hunt our citizens."

How should have she known that? She had never heard about the night elves being citizens of a nation. And so what? The flesh of the night elves was her favorite.

"So have you come here to declare war?"

"War? Hahaha-" the monster laughed as if he heard a joke. "Fighting against us means massacre empress. The night elves are under our rule, so they took that sweet honey. But for the harpies… you will get the whip." said the monster smiling.

Slaves… that was what she thought. Her people working as slaves building walls for this invader was unacceptable, death was a better choice than building castles for them. Ylvia became angry and attacked the terrible monster.

[ Fireball ] !

The 3rd tier spell was unleashed and hit the monster covering him in flames.

"Everyone, get out of her now! Save yourselves!"

Ylvia did not care anymore, she had fulfilled her dream of rising an empire, but she did not want to see herself holding bricks for eternity. The harpies heard the last word of the empress and obeyd. They were flying in the direction of the tunnels but…

"No! Noooo!"

From the tunnel came out countless flying demons that wore full plate armor. Evil Lords, War Devils, Abyssal Lords, Abyss Demons, Terror Lords, Purgatory Devils and Half Demon-Humans of the first generation. The half demons stood 2 weeks inside the womb of the human female, and they grew faster than normal humans. All of them had humanoid form, features and had curved horns, claws, wings, snake or dragon-like tails, and some of them had scales on part of their bodies like on the arms or legs

They were coming from all directions. Ylvia thought of them to be some kind of new species of harpies but she might be wrong. The female demons in that army looked far more dangerous than her army.

The demon army was not killing the harpies, but they were capturing them. As much as they tried to resist or fly away, it was impossible to escape from their arms, they were much stronger than the weak bodies of the harpies.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

The empress went to attack Wrath. She hit him with her spear but it had the same result. Wrath grabbed the spear and threw it away, he hand-chopped Ylvia on the head. The empress of the harpies fell on her knees rubbing her head.

"We capture all of them, Wrath."

The one who spoke was the Terror Lord Belial. All his body was covered in full-plate armor, he had bat wings and a dragon tail.

"Oi, you crying?" asked Wrath with curiosity, approaching his hand at her head.

"Don't hit me anymore! It hurts aaaahhaa!"

Ylvial was crying out loud, and had raised her hand to cover herself. All the demons were watching her, and the harpies had begun to drop tears too. They were afraid of the fate that awaits them.

"Uhhh, hey…"

"I don't want to be a slave! I don't want to work in the fields like the zelves! I don't want to! I don't want to!"

"Nah girl, you don't work like that. You are all for breeding."

Ylvia stopped crying when she heard the last word.

"Br-Breeding? You-You mean we will turn your victims of war into harpies?"

"Huh? No, no, not like that. You all will hold our children inside your wombs."

The harpy empress turned her eyes at her belly and touched it. She still did not understand him. There was a time when her hunters brought a dead night elf female that had a big belly. They had torn her belly and had found another life form inside the corpse. The harpies had never seen something like that before and she was beginning to take interest in it. Who knows, maybe breeding in the way these demons do, it might be better and the half demon-harpies might become stronger than normal harpies.

"But, but, how does that work?"

"Oh, you do not need to worry about that, we will teach you. Leave everything to us… "

**Big oof**


	52. Chapter 51

**Snow eternal: Ok dawg be like that. Keep reading that Grand Foreigner where Ainz has _charm and humor_ that you love. I ain't reading that shit.**

**Beth: These people might watch the anime first and read its fanfictions before reading the light novels lol.**

**Lioth: ****Why are you paying so much attention to that? He just flexed on em weak humans and made them go crazy for him.**

**Guest: The coming of the Tomb, will not change too much. I believe readers mostly want to read how the guardians react when they see Ainz. After them it will be Neia how she change from a normal girl to a cruel killing machine.**

**Dez: I am planing to write another story of Ainz _as a World Enemy of course_, where he get sucked to the new world without Nazarick.**

Our Lord Ainz Ooal Gown was just chilling looking at the blue sky from the wide window. Lying on the bed by his side was his new beautiful royal wife. He had spent two days and two nights with her, Alea did not want to leave his side and made love to each other for whole hours.

She was sleeping like a princess with her arms around him and Ainz delicately caressed her cheeks.

_This ring is amazing. Thank you Zigur."_

There was wild magic enchanted on that ring, It did not do very much because it was really hard to enchant items or weapons with this kind of magic. It just gave him an invisible skin, he could feel the softness of Alea's body when he touched her, and he could even kiss and feel her breath, that was what he wanted.

Being an undead skeleton was just perfect, Ainz never even thought about working to possess a humanoid form, he despised that idea. Who knows what ugly ass face he would have, he did not want to even think about it.

Looking at his wife's face, put him in thoughts, what would have happened if he had refused her marriage proposal? Ainz did not want to imagine that, it might have broken her heart, and Ainz would have felt bad.

Alea slowly opened her eyes. "Dear, are you awake?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"Uhh, this body of mine does not require sleep."

Alea opened her mouth for a second and after that she smiled understanding again that her husband was not a living being. "Sorry~" she hugged Ainz, and kissed him.

"Hey dear what do you want to do now? If you want to do it again I don't mind."

"You… have changed a bit since the first night."

"You changed me. Before meeting you, I was just a depressed queen. But now… all that belongs in the past."

More like she had become thirsty like Keno, that's what Ainz thought. Seriously, Ainz was confused with the whole scene. First these girls were doing just a boring and sad life. They spent some time with him and they changed completely. Why? Why with him?

"I'm glad that you are happy Alea, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything my dear."

"What was that secret about the nobles?"

Alea rolled her eyes, it disgusted her when the topic about the secret of the high nobles showed up, but it was Ainz that was asking here.

"Well, the nobles make a lot of parties. They leave their wives at their homes with the children, and drink till they get drunk, sing and do other stuff".

"What's so secret about this?" asked Ainz with wonder.

They possessed wealth that no human noble would ever dream of. If they governed the citizens good, doing parties at their homes, and having fun, was no problem. If they overdo it and spend the money of the people in stupid parties every night, now that might be a problem and Ainz will not allow something like that.

"Well, all the nobles have sexual relationships with each other nobles… all of them are males."

Ainz was dumbstruck for a moment, and he itches his skull with his finger. He did not see that coming.

"Hmm, so you are saying that these nobles are gay."

"_Holy shit those parties… do they gather for orgy or some shit?!"_

"Gay… so that's how they are called…"

"Umu, I have nothing against marriages with the same sex, but damn… these nobles wildin." said Ainz jokingly, and made Alea laugh. "What's next, female dark elves are lesbians haha-"

"Actually, they are-"

"Huh… Oh man, so that explains the reason why the males were treated that badly by the females. I'm glad they chose to stay in the Nazarick side, those females were looking at them dumbfounded while leaving, haha."

"You are so benevolent, my dear." said Alea while putting her hand upon his skeletal chest.

At that moment, Ainz lowered his skull. "But… I can be very cruel sometimes. Alea, I don't feel anything when I take life, and I will kill again without remorse for the safety of my kingdom. I ask you again… Do you really want to be with someone like me?"

"Yes, I want to be with you forever…

The two love birds spend another hour in bed. After that, both of them did a bath, and Ainz waited for Alea, Kuro and Seraph to eat the morning dinner. Having nothing to do, they just went around the city talking with the citizens for different things. The high elves were coming to like Ainz because of how open minded he was with the people.

Now Ainz and the other were outside the city, looking at the beautiful golden fields with wheat. He can't get enough of it, the forests and the mountains were fantastic. It was a paradise that should not be destroyed by any means.

The company group of Nualia and Clementine, finally arrived to their lord. They dismounted from their horses and were about to kneel but Ainz raised his hand for them to stop, there was no need to go that far.

"All the prisoners that you have rescued, my Lord, are in the safe hands of their fellow countryman. Our trip was a bit long, because we had to go south first to the Et'hem Republic and then turn to head north to the Underdark Empire." reported Nualia.

"Good job both of you. Now did they say anything?"

"The people of the Republic wanted to hold us for dinner but we had to decline. They are really thankful that we returned their people home again, my Lord. Now about the dark elves, a subordinate of the Empress, gave me this scroll for the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown."

Nualia handed Ainz the black scroll and he opened it. The writing was very beautiful, but Ainz didn't understand anything.

"I don't know dark elvish writing. Does anyone know how to read it?" asked Ainz.

"Yes, your Majesty, I will translate it for you." said Sirius. Delicately, she took the scroll from Ainz hands and started to read it.

"The Dark Empress expresses her gratitude for saving her citizens, your Majesty. She has invited you for dinner in her palace."

Alea's eyes went wide open from what she heard. She turned her eyes at Ainz with concern. The woman she hated so much, has started to make her move on her husband. The dark empress had always asked for her hand which she refused and both nations went into war, so the high queen would not worry about it, but who knows, maybe the dark empress was not how she imagined her.

"De-Dear, please don't go." Alea had grabbed Ainz's right hand.

"Why tho?" asked Ainz with a confused voice.

"She is a bad person. Many people of this continent have died at the hands of the Underdark Empire, and many others work as slaves. All the nations that share borders with it, hate the dark empress because of her hunger for war."

"What a terrible woman…"

In truth, Ainz wanted to meet her, so he can understand why she caused so many wars around land. If she had power like Ainz and was confident in victory, it wouldn't be a surprise. But attacking for the reason Alea did not accept her hand for marriage was plain stupid.

And there was the next issue about the slaves. The high elves are his citizens now, and keeping the citizens of the Nazarick Kingdom as slaves was not a good sign. He will need to make harsh decisions for this nation.

Suddenly Ainz stopped his thoughts and turned his gaze at the sky. He saw a giant dark dragon flying towards him. Alea noticed the dragon too and hid behind Ainz. The Sorcerer King raised his hand so the soldiers would not panic. The dragon landed on the greenfield and his wings made every tree move.

"Dear, you, you know that dragon?"

"It's Zigur, The Deep Darkness Dragon Lord. He is my subordinate."

Ainz had told her that he had a large army of dragons and wyverns under his command, but seeing a real dragon in front of her felt like she had opened a fantasy novel. What shocked all the high elf soldiers, was that the dark dragon bowed before the Sorcerer King with respect. They had never seen a scene like this in their long life.

In the back of the giant dragon, Alea noticed two females. The one with the long blonde hair, used [Fly] to land on the ground, the other one that holded a strange scythe, just jumped from the dragon like a skillful acrobat.

"Zesshi, Keno… what are you two doing here?" asked Ainz with a bit of surprise.

"We missed you so much." said Keno.

"Yeah, I got bored in the city, so we told Zigur to bring us to you." said Zesshi.

Alea kept staring at those two. Both of them were beautiful that rival her, but they did not have a busted chest like her so that was a win for her. From behind Ainz, she approached at his right side. Alea was waiting for her moment to speak, but Zesshi spoke again.

"My love, is she my new sister?" she pointed her scythe at Alea.

"Eh?! How did you-"

"Yes, you are right." Alea interrupted Ainz.

With a bright hospitable face, Alea walked towards Zesshi and Keno.

"It's nice to meet you Zesshi, Keno. My name is Alea Nylaathria, I am the Queen of the Elvenor Kingdom." the High Queen introduced herself.

"So you couldn't resist him too, eh?"

Zesshi gave Alea a teased look, making her cheeks blush.

"All these days together… you two have done it right?"

Keno asked Alea with her arms crossed. She was not like Zesshi that accepted the others immediately but she saw that Alea was surrounded by purity aura, meaning that she was a good person.

"Ye-Yes, a lot."

Now Keno looked away, she was jealous, because of the reason they were both alone like in a honeymoon.

"Oi, what are you all talking about?" asked Ainz.

"Nothing, my dear, just women stuff."

"…Okay." Ainz then turned at the Dragon Lord.

"How do you do, Zigur?" he asked.

"Very good, my Lord. Always ready to serve the Supreme One." the commander of the dragons spoke with a voice full of pride and respect.

"Umu… by the way, Zigur, thank you for your hard work in enchanting this ring. Your wild magic is amazing."

"I'm not worthy of such praise." the dragon lord, bowed his head. Of course, Zigur was happy being praised with such words from his master, it made his dark scales shiver.

Now Ainz was thinking if he should go to meet the dark empress of the Underdark Empire. One side of him wanted to go, but he remembered something that Alea told him when they were talking in the bed. His wife had never seen the ocean in her life…

Ainz turned at Sirius and Elora. He put his hand upon Sirius' shoulder, turning her face red.

"Sirius, I'm taking my wives with me for a short time. Can you take care of her duties with Elora for the moment?"

"Su-Sure your Majesty, it will be an honor." she responded. Both of them bowed their heads before the Sorcerer King.

"Thank you… Also, If people from other nations come and ask for Alea, don't tell them anything about our marriage.

"...As you wish, your Majesty."

Now that was odd, the marriage of the Sorcerer King and the High Elf Queen, should be the greatest news across the continent, but if her Lord wanted to keep it secret, so be it. Still, she was trying to figure out the reason. Could it be some enemies that he was trying to lure out from the shadows?

"Very good."

Ainz turned and went to his wives.

"Ainz dear, you want to visit the dark empre-"

" [Mass Fly] "

Suddenly, Alea's feet detached from the ground and her entire body was rising in the air. She moved her eyes around in panic, because this had never happened to her in the past. But she saw Ainz and the others and they were not afraid at all. Ainz, Alea, Zesshi and Keno landed upon the back the Dragon Lord

"Fly to the west, Zigur."

"Yes, my Lord."

The back of the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, was wide and had enough space for four people although he had a lot of spiked horns starting from the neck, to the end of the tail. Lucky, Ainz gave her an item that was a necklace, and it was called [Above the Sky]. This item grants Alea an immunity to fear and panic.

Zigur now was meters above in the sky flying. Alea, Keno and Zesshi were sitting and Ainz was behind them. The wind slammed Alea's face but that did not stop her observing the beautiful alps of Kotorr. For the first time in her life, she was above them, it felt like a dream.

"Dear?" she turned her head at Ainz.

"What is it Alea?" asked Ainz

"The Underdark Empire is located in the north." she said.

"Ah no, I'll go there another time. I'm not in the mood to meet a woman like that dark empress. Let's get away from politics for a short time, I want to show you the Nazarick Kingdom."

A small teardrop ran down her cheek, and Alea smiled. She turned her body and hugged Ainz tight, she was overflowed with happiness because her husband was giving her attention, and not that dark empress.

"Hey that's not fair." protested Keno.

"Oi, oi, we are flying, so just chill and enjoy the view."

Keno and Alea did as Ainz said. The High Elf Queen was amazed looking at the towns and the cities. Zigur had started to fly more near the ground, and the elvish eyes of Alea were able to see everything clearly. She saw other dragons passing near them, and all of them wore armor. Dragons working together was just unbelievable, they always fought each other for territory or just because of their nature. But In Nazarick, the dragons were the air force.

Next, the most shocking things were the large flying ships. They all were surrounded by a thick white fog. If Alea wanted to see them from the ground, she would have just seen dense white clouds. But the fog had faded away, because the Supreme Overlord was passing near them. The undead beings that were standing upon the deck, all kneeled when they saw Ainz.

They had been flying for hours till they reached the capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The city was way more wider than it was in the past, surrounded with high walls and had flags everywhere. In the middle of the Supreme City, was a 100 meter stature of Ainz Ooal Gown. It was a masterpiece, something like that to be built in three years was unbelievable.

"How, how is that possible?!"

There were two flying islands above the city. In one of the islands was built the Magic Academy of the Sorcerer Kingdom and it was administered by the Overlord Wise Man Fluder Paradyne. It's only been two months since it opened, children of different races that were born with talent were brought in this castle to learn all kinds of magic by the Overlords, the Night Liches, the Angels and also mortal beings like the elves.

The students will study and live there for six years and will have 2 fire month breaks to spend with their families. Also when the middle water month comes, for two weeks there will be holidays in the entire nation, because it was the time when the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick took over the land, and started a new era.

The other island was surrounded by walls,and in the middle of it, was built an ultra large gothic castle that almost reached the heavens. It had a lot of flying buttresses that connected with high towers. Alea felt like she was in a land of fairy tales. Ainz was a god, of course her husband lives above the mortal beings, so an astonishing flying castle like this, was the perfect home for the God King.

"So how does it look, Alea?" asked Ainz. He had put his right hand on her right shoulder, and the left hand on Zesshi's left shoulder. Keno was lying upon his crossed legs and she was sniffing his robe.

"It's amazing, dear, everything in the Sorcerer King is amazing. It's like i'm in a fantasy world."

"_Well, It is me who is living in a fantasy world. Back in my old world, I did not believe in the existence of a world that had magic, elves, dragons and other monsters." _thought Ainz.

It was not his fault, being born and growing up in a hellish world like earth was sorrowful. Sometimes, he just wanted to give up and run away, but seeing those people dying in the streets when he went to work and returned home, it told him how cruel reality was, and how lucky he was that he had at last a job, because if he lost it, it will be a death sentence.

The human Satoru got used to seeing those poor souls all the time. It was common for everyone, nobody wanted to get into trouble helping them. When he played YGGDRASIL with his friends, the gloomy world disappeared from his mind, and the wonderful worlds of the game showed up.

Helheim was described as being a desolate icy world, which was perpetually shrouded in pure darkness. It was a perfect place to create the avatar of an evil overlord. It was a great sensation when his friend Ulbert took him to the world of Midgard to loot and destroy their cities and villages that were protected by humanoid players just to mess with Touch Me. A great moment had to end when it was time to sleep and start his boring life again early in the morning.

One more month, and it will be a decade since Ainz has arrived in this new world. The only things that he remembered from the past was the game and the guild. He does not remember how that human Suzuki Satoru looked like, and he did not care, he just knew that he existed.

Ainz had come to accept long ago that his friends were not in this world, because none of them had come to see him for the last time. Some of them might be working as always, some might have died. The last time he played with Peroroncino, he said that he was sick and had to lay in hospital. His friend gave all his items to Momonga and logged off, that was the last time he saw him online. One month later, he sent messages to Bukubukuchagama to ask if her brother was fine, but she said that he was still in the hospital. Weeks later, he sent a message again, but she never replied back. Something bad must have happened…

Satoru couldn't do anything, his job would not allow him to visit his friend even though he had never seen or known his true name in real life, so he just went on with his life. There was a time when he had high hopes that Hero Hero got sucked to this world too, but it was just his imagination. His friend was tired from overwork and couldn't stay to the very end of the game.

"_If he had stayed until the end...If…" _

It was sad that luck was not at Hero Hero side, and he had to keep working like a slave till one day the police finds his dead body at his home or somewhere else. He was the one who deserved more to come in this world...

But there was a thing that worried Ainz. Those so called "Greed King" must have been good friends back in the game. He had gathered some information about them and it says that the Greed Kings looked somehow like humanoid dragons and one of them was a female.

"_Some of those guys must have been dragonoids, I believe."_

Getting sucked to this unknown world together with new bodies and the guild must have felt really nervous, alarmed and scary. He tried to imagine how Ulbert might have sounded with that baphomet body.

Having all the arsenal of the guild on their hands, must have been very easy to conquer the world, they just needed to dispose of the strongest race that were the Dragon Lords. They invaded everything easy till they had nothing to conquer anymore… But what led them to turn on each other?

Eryuentiu.

Back in the game, the guildmaster was not someone that had absolut order. He was just someone that can use the guild weapon, accepted a new member with vote, or said the last word after the vote "Alright it's decided, we choose to do this quest.", nothing more, he is like everyone else in the guild. Momonga himself never even dared or thought of using the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown back in the game.

Becoming your powerful avatar must have changed their moral. This world was like a low level area for them and decided to have fun while conquering it. But having the senses of a dragon, greed overtook them. Seeing that Eryuentiu belonging to one person was unacceptable. The guildmaster was just a lucky nerd that got sucked in the new world, none of them wanted to take orders from him or each other. Each one of them wanted to rule Eryuentiu alone, so a civil war was about to occur, turning this world into a battle ground.

But there were other possibilities of how things must have gone. Maybe the secret forces of the Slane Theocracy as revenge for slaying their last god, must have used the Downfall of Castle and Country against one of them that did not have a world item. Having the control of one of the kings might have manipulated and turned the other into enemies. But still, this theory might not be possible.

"_Could it be... all of them were in love with the female player? A reverse harem… No… No, just no, that would have been retarded, they cant be simps with all these new world females. And what if that female player turned out to be a man back in the game… gosh why all of them falling for one pussy? Why?!"_

Now he was wondering what if his friend arrived with him. In the most part, Ainz imagined it as a great adventure having fun with their new life, but deep down the reality would be different. Ainz as an undead, for example did not have mercy or felt anything while he massacred the others. Ulbert, as a demon, would have evil thoughts and cause destruction just because he hates humans. He might not do those deeds, but what Ainz has done over the years it might be possible.

Touch Me and Warrior Takemikazuchi that had a great sense of justice might try to stop Ulbert or Luci Fer from causing trouble. But who knows, his beloved friends might show their true colors, so Touch Me and Warrior Takemikazuchi might not be what he imagined them to be. Everyone will have their own goals and ambitions, be it evil or good. But if good and evil clash against each other…

"Hell no!" Ainz shouted.

"My-My love, what happened!?" asked Zesshi.

Keno, Zesshi Alea had turned and were staring at him with a scared expression. The image of his friends turning into enemies and killing each other brutally was unbelievable. It will turn like another novel as the Eight Greed Kings, that was frightening. As a world class enemy, he was way more powerful than all of them together, so he would use his authority to keep them in line.

"Ah, I was… It's nothing girls. I just remember something from my past. Everything is okay. Uhhh, turn your eyes at the horizon, it's a great view."

"O-Okay..."

The three of them turned their heads in front. Ainz covered his forehead with his skeletal hand in shame.

_I almost screwed up... Damn it, they can't turn like that. All those years of memories, playing and building our guild fading into nothingness? My friends are better than that, they can't become like those eight retards. _

It has passed one hour since they flew away from the Supreme Capital. Alea was beginning to get excited because a new view had appeared on the horizon.

"You see it now Alea?"

"It's- It's beautiful…"

Her eyes sparkled like jewels. In front of her, the deep blue ocean has appeared. It was so wide that she was not able to see the end of this vast mass of the ocean. The sensation of seeing something that she always wanted to see made her happy.

"Zigur, you may land over there."

"Yes, my Lord."

Zigur landed in an area that was surrounded by fir trees in the form of an "U". This part of the beach was privat, so no one could enter this place by walking. Behind them was a small castle that once belonged to a human noble. Ainz again used [Mass Fly] and touched the ground.

"Zigur, thank you for the ride. You are free to go and rest."

Zigur bowed his head and flew away. Alea on the other hand, removed her sandals and touched the white sand with her feet.

"Ah, it's hot." she put her sandals again.

"It has a lot of sun today. Well girls go inside the castle and wear these."

Alea did not know from where he got them, but these were bikinis. It was like he created them from thin air.

"Meh, I'll wear them right here, you watch." said Zesshi.

"Me too." followed Keno.

"Uhh, do what you want then." said Ainz, turning away from them with teleportation magic near the shore.

He created Four beach chairs and umbrellas, then his robe disappeared and was wearing pants. He activated the dark void covering his red orb and forming a six pack. That way, his pants will stay better on his body.

"Ah, this is life."

Ainz lay down on his chair and put both hands behind his skull. His wives finished and arrived where he was. Keno wore a red bikini, Zesshi wore white, and Alea black bikini. The three of them were looking fine.

"Dear what are those creatures?" asked Alea.

"They are mermaids."

The beings that Alea saw were beautiful females. There was a giant rock in water and a statue of Ainz was built upon it. The mermaids climbed on that rock with two hands and stood there to take light from the sun.

"Are they dangerous?" she asked again.

"No, not at all. If someone is lost far away in the ocean, the mermaids lead them to land again. They like to see everyone happy."

Sweet sounds were coming from the large rock. The mermaids were singing and it sounded like a chorus.

"Alea just acts like you are not looking or hearing them. That skill of theirs, can drive men crazy and fall underwater, but put women to sleep. They don't hurt them, but just want to play."

He said they were not dangerous, now they do that to men. But in the eyes of her husband it was nothing but a game… that's kinda dangerous.

"Alea let's go and sweem." Zesshi grabbed Alea's hand and went inside the beach.

Keno did not follow them, she lay at Ainz chair, he stared at her with wonder. "Um, Keno... I created four chairs you know?"

"I like to stay here." she had turned her front on the left, and lay her left arm upon Ainz skeletal chest. She looked like she was sleeping and Ainz kissed her on her cheek.

Suddenly Keno raised her head and stared at Ainz with a curious look. Something felt differently.

"What is it Keno?"

"That kiss… it feels like never before."

Oh, you notice the effect. Well, it's this ring that is enchanted with wild magic. It is not very special, but it gives me an invisible skin."

When Keno touched Ainz, she did not feel his bones at all, just like he said, it felt like she was touching skin. Keno smiled and jumped upon Ainz's body, she approached her face near his skull. This act surprised Ainz, it looked like her eye pupils had turned into hearts.

"What are you-

"Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!"

"Woah!"

* * *

Inside a long and wide dark room, a female was laying upon her dark throne. Her hairs were pure white and short, reaching her shoulders. A few strands of hair had blue color like her eyes that looked like they were filled with lust. On her left cheek near the eye, she had a nice golden tattoo that looked like a romb.

She turned her eyes at the gates of the room and saw an armored female with blue hair, golden eyes entering inside. She respectfully kneeled before the queen.

"So, what do you have for me?" her mature voice was heard.

"Your imperial majesty, the high elves told us that this Sorcerer King has returned to his kingdom."

"Hmm, he refused my invitation?"

"I believe you are correct, your majesty."

"Such a shame, I really wanted to meet him personally. Did the high elves tell how Alea reacted?"

"We asked them, but they refused to tell us anything."

The Dark Empress put her finger under her cheek and observed somewhere else. Alea was someone she wanted as a wife, but couldn't be reached when she was surrounded by a powerful army. The dark elves might be great in numbers but the high elves had quality.

But now, on her mind was the Sorcerer King. Who was he? Why did he rescue her citizens? A conversation between rulers would not be bad, but she had bad luck that he was gone.

"When he shows up again, inform me immediately."

"As you wish... My Empress, there is a human and a demihuman outside that want an audience with you"

Her lips curved into an evil smile.

"Bring them before me."


	53. Chapter 52

**AlernateReality: "Grand Foreigner" is superior story compared to mine? So what? Should I be worried about that? Should I give a fuck about it? My dude i'm not a writer and I ain't trying to be one. I just got tired from those stories with "OC and Momonga in the new world or a lone retard OC that want to destroy Nazarick and kill Momonga because he think is justice. I just thought of something different where my boy Ainz do whatever he wants not giving a damn about anyone.**

**Srsdbz1: Glad you enjoyed my story bro. Seriously I didn't even know about the existence of "****Grand Foreigner" and dude suddenly start comparing my story with that one.**

**sugoijack9: Well, he just thought they were dragonoid players, but he does not have evidence about it.**

**Okay 1,000+ reviews, never thought of reaching that number tho, thank you very much. Chapter is a bit short, I had a lot of work these days and a relative of mine died soooo hope y'all enjoy it.**

_One month later..._

The day was bright with an almost complete blue sky. The birds flew high and landed upon the trees singing and doing other stuff. Their tweets could not be heard clearly this time, because of the music and the voices of the citizens inside Carne Fortress-City.

This city was one of most holy places in the Sorcerer Kingdom for a reason because Ainz Ooal Gown the Sorcerer King saved them from total destruction. It was just a small unprotected and forgotten frontier village, but with the help of the undead authorities, it entered into a drastic change.

The population of different races started to rise, and the area widened with more buildings and walls. A lot of times the Re Estize forces tried to take back the village by force but they never succeeded and met their end here.

When the Nazarick Kingdom took over the Re Estize Kingdom, the small Fortress was free to rise and shine. The people that were saved by the Sorcerer King at that time, now tell stories for others to hear and know how mighty the Supreme Being is.

The stores were full with food or items and the merchants rubbed their hands for the good money they will earn today. The churches were visited most by the citizens to worship the Undead God. The wood elves and the half elves run inside the church to take a seat as if it was the most important thing to do in their life.

"In God of Life and Death we must trust…"

The holy angel Seraph, started to perform the sacred rituals. The worshipers took her words to their hearts and felt her holy aura that spread inside the church. So day by day, the Sorcerer Kingdom was turning into a religious country more than Slane Theocracy, but in a good way and not like them who hate the hell out of non humans.

But these days, the religion that worships the Sorcerer King was dominant and the Slane Theocracy stood crouched like a turtle with an almost falling economy. The Argland Council State did not do anything to be in the Nazarick Kingdom good side. There was only one little incident at the border where a dragon from Argland insulted a Sky Guardian that was patrolling the area.

The Council State knew that it was their side's fault, so the Blu Sky Dragon Lord sent a message to the Sorcerer King as an apology for the incident. From that time, the two nations did not make contact with each other.

The Slane Theocracy and the Argland Council State were slowly falling, while the Nazarick Kingdom was rising everyday. If they go north it becomes colder till they reach the Dead Sea. But if they go beyond the sea, the Council State will just reach the frozen lands where the Arvuth Kingdom lies. That nation is ruled by a cruel demon queen called Tunrida Görög but the natives call her Esdeath, and she will kill anyone that comes near her territory. Her citizens, the frost kitsunes, live in fear under the regime of the Demon Queen Esdeath, and wait one day for someone to save them from her menace.

But the Slane Theocracy had it even worse. The nation felt like an island surrounded by the sea, and that sea was the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. Only the desert was not conquered yet, so that was the only place where people of the Slane Theocracy could move freely. But for what? There is nothing in that place, and if they discover ruins, there is a high chance that they will have to fight with dangerous monsters that live inside those ancient ruins.

It was simply. The Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick has cut them off from the world and there was reason for that. The two nations will fall into a desperate situation till they become very weak. The nations will fall into chaos or they will make an alliance to fight the big fish that was Nazarick, but that mostly will happen to the Slane Theocracy, because the demihuman citizens of Argland will not dare to rise against their Dragon Lords.

But Nazarick had nothing to worry about, if those two foolish nations decide to go into an "adventure" against them, it will be their end.

For Lord Ainz, today was an important day just for him. It's been a decade since he had arrived in this world. So much has changed from that confusing night where he found himself in the Great Forest of Tob.

"Ten years huh…"

He had said this before, Ainz was one lucky bastard and this wonderful world was like he had won the greatest lottery of his life.

"Is something worrying you, your Majesty?"

Near him was Jircniv and Renner. Both of them had come here to enjoy the city of Carne. They were staying upon a tower, looking at all the citizens walking and working.

"Nothing Miss Renner… just remembering the past."

"Ah, sorry about that, your Majesty."

"Umu, it's okay, I should thank you for bringing me back to reality. By the way, I heard that you married that boy… What was his name?" Ainz touched his chin trying to remember her husband.

"Ye-Yes, your Majesty, me and Climb got married." said Renner with a red face.

Now Ainz remembered him. It was that boy in that flashy armor that he thought it looked like a shonen main character. The second time he saw him, the boy was training with a Death Warrior. But as hard he trained, the boy never leveled up, a Nazar soldier could kill him easily. Anyway that was not a problem, he now has a pretty wife, so that is an absolute win.

"Congratulations." said Ainz.

"Congratulations, miss Renner." followed Jircniv too.

"Tha-Thank you very much." the former princess of Re Estize smiled.

Ainz had started to really like this girl. She was so smart that she could rival the high level undead, so he had made her an important person of the Kingdom. It surprised him that she did not hold any enmity against him, because he took over the kingdom and stripped her from the title as princess.

But still, he had seen her true nature with the Evil Lord Wrath, so she was a really weird woman. "_I wonder if that guy knows about her true nature tho… If he does not now, then… "ouch"."_ With that demonic personality, she might be one of those "yandere" types of girls, and do everything to stop any woman from coming near her husband.

"_Oh well, who cares."_

"I'm going for a walk. Please enjoy Carne."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Thank you for everything your Majesty."

Ainz turned his gaze at Jircniv.

"Hmm?"

"Your Majesty, when we met for the first time that day, I thought that you wanted to erase humanity... but… I was wrong. You are a mighty benevolent ruler and I'm proud to be a citizen of your great kingdom." the former ruler of Baharuth Empire bowed his head deeply with great respect.

"Thank you my friend. I have to apologize for being harsh with you that day."

That day… The horror he saw and felt that day was memorable. Jircniv still has nightmares seeing those dreadful crimson eyes that almost took his soul like a grim reaper.

"What are you saying, my lord? I deserved greater punishment for my foolishness."

"Well, that should stay in the past and turn your eyes at a greater future don't you think?"

"It is as you say, your Majesty."

"Umu, very good. I'm going now."

Ainz disappeared from their sight leaving Renner and Jircniv alone with their heads bowed.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" spoke Renner.

"His Majesty, truly is the greatest king of this world…"

* * *

Ainz, in his armor, was walking through the streets of his city fortress quite happy. Behind him was a Death Cavalier and a Nazgul as bodyguards. All the people that saw their king, bowed their heads and some even kneeled.

"Please my dear citizens, there is no need to stop your business, just think of me as a normal person passing by."

The level of respect increased to infinite. How can they see him as a normal person? It was absurd.

The Sorcerer King kept walking, but still his citizens bowed their heads. It can't be helped, this city was absolutely religious. One bad word for the Supreme Being, that person could end up beaten by wood elf, half-elf and dark elf fanatics. The elven race was increasing drastically and spreading all over the kingdom. One day, they will be the dominant race of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

In the past, couples made one or two children, but now the number has gone to four or five, even six sometimes. It is not in their nature to make too many children, but life is good now and they did not live in fear of an invasion from the Slane Theocracy.

In every street that Ainz passed, he saw groups of elves and of course humans. The elves these days were not worried or afraid by the humans but only those who had seen the horrors in Slane Theocracy. There were no marriages between elves and humans at all. Sure the humans would like that, but the elves don't prefer it, so the half-elves today were just former-slaves and they married with humans.

"_So many elves…"_

The high elves are his citizens too and he does not know how many are there. His wife Alea was there to take care of some duties. Ainz had given her a scroll whenever she needed to call him.

Ainz now reached a place that was surrounded by walls. It did not have stores around and the entrance was high and wide. This place was a training camp for Nazar troops, Ainz entered inside the camp and saw that Zesshi was there observing as the troops trained.

Without her knowing, Ainz landed his hand upon her shoulder. Zesshi turned her eyes in confusion, there was only one person that could touch her however he wanted and that person was Ainz Ooal Gown.

"My love."

The face of Zesshi was red from seeing him.

"The Supreme One has arrived!" shouted a half human-demon.

All the Nazar troops got in the line before Ainz. All of them were from different species like demihumen, elves, humans, beastmen, there were also cat people.

"Glory to Supreme One!" they shouted proudly as one.

"Don't mind me, please continue." said Ainz.

The Nazar troops spread again and to their positions.

"Are they good warriors?" he asked Zesshi.

"Not very much, but these are new fresh soldiers, so they will get better with more training day by day."

"Umu, okay."

The human-demon instructor was ordering some of them to run fast in armor. For living beings that must be tiresome, especially for those who are new here.

"So what plans you have for tonight." asked Zesshi with lustful eyes.

"Ohoho, I have great plans for tonight-"

Zesshi and Ainz hugged each other, but he was interrupted by a big rock flying in the air. He wondered what the Nazar troops were doing in the second camp. With Zesshi and two undead vassals, he walked to the other camp.

When he arrived inside, he saw something familiar. It was a type of catapult, a machine that is used in sieges to throw large projectiles.

The Nazar troops noticed Ainz and immediately turned and stood straight like statues. Ainz with Zesshi approached the senior drill instructor. The troops here were dwarves, goblins, ogres and trolls.

"What's going on here?" asked Ainz. Well he knows what they are doing, but he still asked anyway.

"Training the troops with the new war machines, your Majesty." The senior drill instructor was also a half human-demon. He had white hair, golden eyes and wore armor.

"New war machines?"

"Yes your Majesty. These siege machines were built by the dwarves for the first time. We call them "wall destroyers".

"Wall destroyers? Aren't these trebuchets and catapults?"

The drill instructor sood frozen, he didn't know how to respond to that. Their lord knew what these machines were before being built by the dwarves.

"We… we are truly sorry for not knowing their true names, your Majesty. I will make sure to inform the dwarf engineers."

"It's alright, but yeah make sure you inform them. The big ones are trebuchets and the smaller ones are catapults."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

Now these are excellent siege weapons for the Nazar forces. The immortal army can easily invade a city-fortress, but the Nazar troops will need a lot of efforts to fully invade it. Also, It will be very interesting to enchant the projectiles with fireball spells. The enemy walls will crumble in a couple of minutes.

Ainz observed how his troops do the work. The ogres pulled down the giant arm using the winch. The goblins made ready the sling and a troll put the giant rock on it. The dwarf pulled the trigger, the giant arm raised and launched the giant rock. The projectile hit the target that was a house 275 meters away. They had been shooting it many times and it was almost completely destroyed.

"Good job everyone." Ainz praised them.

The group was happy with the successful shoot. Ainz and Zesshi stood there more to see more of their work. Projectiles after projectiles, something happened in a flash and only Ainz saw it. It was like a pillar of light that fell far away in the north east from Carne Fortress.

"_That's odd…"_

Ainz turned his gaze at the area around. All the people here should have been able to see that light that fell like lightning. Was it so fast that only eyes were able to see it? He saw Zesshi and she had a face like nothing had happened.

"Zesshi, a Death Emperor is calling me, I'll be back later okay?"

"Okay, my love."

The Sorcerer King ordered his bodyguards to stay with Zesshi. Putting his item the Flight Necklace and his skull helmet, Ainz rose in the sky and went away from Carne. The bright pillar was really strange and the others not being able to see it made him even more curious to find where it fell.

Ainz went toward the north-west to find out what that white pillar was.

* * *

Inside the throne room of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo and Artoria Pendragon turned their head at the crystal throne.

"Lord… Momonga..." Artoria spoke with a quivering voice, staring at the throne.

It was empty. The guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown was not there.

"No!" Albedo trembled. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO! It can't be true!" she cried in affliction.

Both Albedo and Artoria collapsed on the floor. The butler Sebas and the Pleiades had raised their heads, and were staring in shock at the empty throne.

"The Supreme Beings… has abandoned...us…" slowly tears started to fall from the battle maids.

Without their creators, the NPC's of the Great Tomb of Nazarick have no reason to live. On top of that, this pillar of the guild members, the one that ruled over everything, was the last one to disappear from Nazarick.

"Albedo I-I saw Lord Momonga a moment ago! He-He might be somewhere in Nazarick. Yes, we- we should-"

Artoria did not want to believe it, this felt like she was living in a nightmare. The throne was empty and she wanted to scream out loud. She stopped speaking and saw Albedo that had grabbed her forehead with both of her hands.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip._

The tears of Albedo were falling upon the floor. But then she started to wipe away her tears and rose on her feet. Artoria did the same thing and waited for her to speak.

"Artoria, please call the rest of the floor guardians here in the throne room, except those 2 from the 4th floor and the one from the 8th floor."

"...Yes."

Artoria went out from the throne room. Tears started to come out again, her heart was pumping so hard that it might explode.

"_Why lord Momonga?! Why did you leave us… me…"_

Her beloved overlord stood with them to the end, and then he disappeared in an instant like the others without an explanation or anything else.

She was trying to remember what sin the floor guardians might have done to make the lieder of the Supreme Being leave. The one who might have committed a sin will end up in eternal suffering, she swore about it.

But then, a glint of memories appeared inside her head. The succubus had always guarded this floor with Artoria, and she remembers Momonga visiting the throne room from time to time.

If some of the Supreme Beings appeared all of sudden, Momonga was very happy, but their conversation sounded really sad and they disappeared leaving their items at Momonga's hands.

"_So they were the cause that lord Momonga left us."_

Momonga fell into sadness while his friends left him alone. He arrived inside the throne room to see if everything was alright as he did with the other floors. And he continued to do that everyday.

"_It was them…"_

The reason why Momonga grew tired with Nazarick… The reason why he left… were the other Supreme Beings.

"_Those treacherous... Bastards!"_

The guardian overseer was boiling with anger, even Sebas and the others were feeling her aura of rage. It was a sin to call the creators like that, but Albedo hated them all for what they did to Momonga.

"_I swear if I find them, I'll kill them all!"_

Albedo turned her gaze at the throne again. She wanted back her beloved master, but… where did he go? Albedo had never left the throne room, so she doesn't know what the outside world looks like.

"Where are we anyway?"

The door of the throne room opened, the floor guardians arrived inside following Artoria from behind. Shalltear Bloodfallen, Cocytus, Aura Bella Fiore, Mare Bello Fiore, Demiurge. The floor guardians were staring at the throne with anxiety.

"First off, Sebas take a battle maid with you and go to the surface. Inform me about the surroundings. If you encounter a dangerous enemy like the "players", do not enter into a fight, come to the throne room immediately"

"As you order Lady Albedo."

She was the guardian overseer, the Supreme Beings put her in that position so Sebas had to obey her orders without questions. Sebas ordered Narberal with him and went outside.

"Floor Guardians, as you can see, the last Supreme Being that stood with us to the end… is gone."


	54. Chapter 53: Nazarick

"Floor Guardians, as you can see, the last Supreme Being that stood with us to the end… is gone."

All of them felt like an arrow had pierced their hearts. Being abandoned by the master was the most frightened feeling.

"Why, why?" Shalltear mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Did-Did we do something bad that Lord Mo-Momonga le-left us?"

The dark elf boy Mare was about to cry, everyone could tell it from his eyes. As an elf child, he couldn't bear this tragedy.

"Was it because of us Albedo… Artoria?" followed Aura.

"We. The. Guardians. Must. Have. Done. Something. That. Has. Angered. The. Supreme. Beings. And. Made. Them. To. Abandoned. Us."

"We don't know anything, Cocytus. Something is lacking here but what?" said Artoria. Her eyes were red from crying. She was supposed to be the ultimate wife for the leader of the Supreme Beings, but now that he is not here, only death can save her from suffering.

Demiurge was speechless, all the masters that he was supposed to serve were gone forever. What purpose does his existence have now?

"Guardians!" shouted Albedo. All the Floor Guardians raised their heads.

"I know that each one of you is living in a nightmare right now, but… we should not fall into darkness. We are still the protectors of this holy land that Supreme Beings created."

She may say that, but being masterless was like a torture for every NPC of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Shalltear..

"We have to find out where Nazarick is. I ordered Sebas to bring information from the surface so it's about time-"

"Why did you order Sebas to go outside, you know how his personality is." Demiurge interrupted her.

Sebas was a being with positive karma, he sure is loyal to the Supreme Beings but will not have a problem helping and befriending lower life forms that can put Nazarick in danger.

"I know that, but we need information immediately about the situation."

"I'm going out too then-"

"Wait."

Albedo stopped Demiurge because Sebas was trying to contact her via message.

"_Lady Albedo, it seems that we are surrounded by grasslands. I can see hills, mountains, and a wide forest from afar."_ reported the iron butler.

Albedo herself does not know how the surroundings of Nazarick were even in the past, so she could not tell the difference. She turned her gaze at Shalltear and thought to ask her. As a guardian of the first three floors, she must know something about the outside area of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"Shalltear, have you ever seen the surface of Nazarick before?"

"Yes of course, my creator and Lord Momonga took me outside once to guard them. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was surrounded by a poisonous swamp called the Grenbera Swamp."

"And now, we are surrounded by grasslands…" Albedo muttered under her breath.

She understood that the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been teleported somewhere in a different realm. They had to make quick plans and go outside to know what this world is and on top of that… to find Momonga. Albedo and even Artoria did not care about the other Supreme Being. What they wanted to bring back to his rightful throne, was their beloved master.

Suddenly the voice of Sebas was heard again.

"_Lady Albedo, something is coming towards the Great Tomb of Nazarick."_

"What? What is it?"

All the guardians stared at Albedo in confusion.

"_I think it is… an armored being... and it's flying."_

"Sebas retreat immediately!" ordered Albedo.

"_Yes!"_

Now the guardians felt worried by her reaction. The way she ordered Sebas to retreat sounded like a danger was coming.

"Albedo. What's. Happening?" the guardian of the fifth floor asked.

"A being in armor is flying in the direction of Nazarick."

Each one of them should go to their floors and prepare for invasion, but someone was in rage.

"IT'S A PLAYER! I'M GOING TO DESTROY IT"

At that moment, the true vampire Shalltear Bloodfallen, transformed in her battle gear. Why was she so angry? None of the guardians knew that.

"Wait Shalltear! You must protect your floor! Do not-

[Gate] !

She didn't listen to Artoria, and went inside the dark void. Albedo and Artoria fell in shock when the other guardians also went after her before the gate was about to disappear.

Shalltear Bloodfallen knows the players better than any guardian for the reason that she was the one that encountered them first and met their end by her hands. The reason why she turned angry, was because a large group of players managed to slay her once and she remembers that fight.

And there was something else. There were no Supreme Beings around to give them orders. They might not listen to the orders of Albedo all the time one day, and that would be catastrophic for Nazarick. She does not have full authority like a Supreme leader, so the guardians might go outside to look for their creators and leave Nazarick unprotected.

Artoria turned her face slowly at Albedo.

"What should we do?"

* * *

Ainz was flying above the endless sea of forest. That pillar of shining light really made him very curious. He still didn't understand why the other did' see it but just him. Ainz turned his armored skull below.

There was a wide circle in the forest and there with no grass. That place did not have life on it, because Ainz destroyed it with his despair aura when he found himself in this world a decade ago.

"_I have to do something about that place." _thought Ainz.

It is sad to leave it like that and It was a surprise that it had not expanded, destroying more flora and fauna.

Surpassing the forest, Ainz reached the wide grasslands. He loved this part, it gave so much life just like the forest. His subordinates had proposed one day to build a city here but he didn't accept that. A place like this need's stay pure forever, but…

"Hmm, what is that?"

Ainz noticed something weird. It was a building far away from his position. He did not remember buildings here nor did he order anyone to build it in this place. Filled with curiosity, he decided to go in the direction of that building.

As he approached, that started to look like a fortress. Again he approached while flying and when he had a better vision of the fortress, that was when the emotions started to rise.

"WHAT?! IS THAT THE…"

Ainz went like lightning in front of the wall. He saw something moving upon the wall but it disappeared fast. He didn't pay much attention to that, what was more shocking is that is a place that he knows very well.

"It can't be… no… this is… the Great Tomb of… Nazarick!"

A wave of emotions hit Ainz like a tsunami that even his undead nature was not able to stop. The past, the memories returned as strong as ever. Ainz raised his arm at the direction of Nazarcik and opened his hand like he wanted to grab it.

"My-My home… this my home. My beloved Great Tomb of Nazarick is here. It's been so long... My friends, where are my friends? I am here guys, please come out."

The emotions were so powerful that he could not think straight. He was walking slowly like he was about to enter heaven. But heaven is bright… so why was being turned into a black void.

"Huh?"

Ainz returned to his senses because he noticed the spell [Gate] appearing some meters away from him. From the gate came out five figures that Ainz knew very well.

"_The Npc's… they are here too?!"_ Ainz wanted to know if all of them are here as well.

He was so happy to see them again after such a long time and he was about to take off his helmet, but Shalltear Bloodfallen raised her weapon at him.

"Intruder, prepare to die!"

"Wait what?!" Ainz was confused at her statement.

At that moment, Shalltear charged wreathed in bloodlust. It reached Ainz so fast that if he was able to blink, he would have lost track of her. But Ainz was as fast as her, he grabbed his sword, and both the weapons clashed with each other.

The impact caused a wide crater to open beneath Ainz feet and Shalltear was pushing him even more deeper. Ainz did not understand why the guardian was attacking him. Have they forgotten about him? Did something change their datas?

He still was holding Shalltear, but he saw Cocytus and Demiurge coming at him with full speed. Ainz kicked Shalltear and went out from the crater but Cocytus followed him and he had 4 swords in his hands. Ainz blocked every attack that landed on him.

"It. Is. Disrespectful. For. Not. Asking. About. Your Name. First. Intruder. I'm. Really. Sorry. About. That."

"Wait, I am-"

Just when he was about to say his name, he needed to block the claws of Demiurge. But the devil was not as strong as Cocytus so his attack did not do much. With one blow, Demiurge was pushed back, he thrust his claws on the ground to stop his body.

[Vermilion Nova] !

The pillar of flame was coming in Ainz's direction. He and Cocytus stopped fighting to avoid being penetrated by the spell that Shalltear casted.

"Hey I want you to know-"

Again he was interrupted by roots coming out from beneath the ground. They wanted to capture the overlord but he cuted them in an instant. It reminded Ainz of the fight with the Oceanic Emperor Kraken.

"Eh, he de-destroyed them like nothing." said Mare in panic.

Now Ainz noticed a lot of arrows coming at him incredibly fast. He ran around fast to lose them.

"_Cheh. _Little monkey." said Aura in disappointment.

[Brilliant Radiance]

Holy-element light wrapped Ainz, purifying his body, but that was not all.

[Meteor Fall]

The large meteor came fast from the sky and crushed Ainz. Demiurge thought that he killed him, but he was wrong. Ainz appeared from the flames that were caused by the meteor and ran at him. Demiurge blocked the sword with his claws but he couldn't resist him. The demon was blown away again and made impact with a giant rock.

Another person clad in silver and blue armor, appeared out of nowhere. She also used a weapon similar to that of Shalltear. It was Artoria with her Holy Lance, she pointed her weapon at Ainz.

[Camelot Wrath] !

The Holy Lance unleashed a powerful glittering beam. When it made impact with Ainz, everyone's vision was whited and shockwaves spread destroying the area around.

"Huh?!"

Again Ainz came out from the flames surprising all the guardians. His armor released so much steam because of the heat.

"_What. A. Powerful. Warrior." _praised Cocytus.

Shalltear did not want to let the intruder rest and went to attack him. Artoria followed her, and so two lance weapons were landing on Ainz. He flexed his arm and blocked the two weapons. Both of them were fast and Ainz needed to rotate his head all the time.

But the Floor Guardians had a great weakness. They did not work as a team and attacked whenever they saw an opportunity. As he was holding them, a voice appeared in his skull.

"_My lord, I heard an explosion in the direction you went. Is everything okay?" _It was the voice of the Nazgul.

"_Yeah, yeah, everything is okay Nazgul. We are having a training match here between Nualia and Kuro but don't tell Zesshi about it."_

"_Ah, as you order, I'm sorry to bother you, my Lord."_

"_Umu."_

Ainz now had his focus on the two female guardians. He could just shout his name telling them who he is, but he still decided to fight. Artora and Shalltear swing their weapons but Ainz jumps in the air and the lances hit the ground.

The overlord was rotating for a moment in the air like a cylinder. With that kind of speed, a mortal would have vomited, but Ainz did not have that problem. He attacked both of them and pushed them away from him. He did not want to hurt them, and he felt great regret for attacking Demiurge in that way.

The floor guardians had surrounded Ainz like a pack of hungry wolves and were ready to attack him at any moment. Ainz flew in the air and they followed him.

_Clang_

_Clang_

_Clang_

_Clang_

The sound of metal clashing was heard around. The fight was intensive and caused craters over the land. Normal eyes are not able to even witness their reflexes and supersonic sounds were heard from afar. Ainz blocked every weapon, but the floor guardians were being fast. Soon he will have to fight as his true self.

The floor guardians stopped their offensive, seeing the intruder was not going down. All of them were in front of him now. Shalltear was about to attack him again but the Holy Lance blocked her.

"Wait Shalltear, I think this battle has gone too far."

"Get out of my way Artoria! He is an intruder so I must eliminate him."

"Hoo, is that so?"

All of them turned their eyes at the powerful warrior. All of them saw a purple dark aura surrounding him.

"In my home, I am an intruder you say?"

"Huh?!"

His home? That meant something.

But the floor guardians did not have time to react. The purple dark aura exploded enveloping him, and was so powerful that Mare had to cast a magic shield to protect his comrades. But it was not over yet.

"Wha- What is this?!"

The magic shield started to crack because the dark purple waves hit them non stop. A shockwave spread and that sent the floor guardians flying. They quickly landed on the ground and had their weapons ready for whatever comes out from the darkness, but who was this being? Even if it was Touch Me, he wouldn't have resisted like this one.

From darkness he showed up surrounded in an aura of despair. Shock fell upon the floor guardians, their eyes were filled with fear and terror. Their legs shivered and could not hold their bodies anymore. Each one of them fell on their knees, dropping the weapons.

The being in front of them wore a magnificent dark gown and held on his right skeletal hand a staff that the guardians knew very well. It was the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, crafted by the hard work of the Supreme Being. This being was not an intruder… This being was…

"Lord Momonga!"

Albedo showed up kneeling and shouted the name of the Supreme Bing. They did not know what to do, but stayed frozen on their knees. Raising their weapons against the lieder of the Supreme Beings was an absolute sin.

Artoria, Aura, Shalltear, Mare and Albedo were dropping tears.

"We-We have committed a terrible sin, Lord Momonga! Please… Please punish us! Kill these unworthy servants with your mighty magic! Let us pay for our sins with our lives!"

Albedo and the others prostrated themselves. They kept their head low, and the forehead touched the ground. What they have done to Lord Momonga was unforgivable. The punishment shall be only Death.

The Sorcerer King didn't say a word and just watched the floor guardians waiting for him to kill them.

"_So nothing was going wrong. It was just my armor that hid my identity." _

Ainz felt relieved, he was worried if someone had changed their data or something else. So in other words, it was his fault for causing trouble.

"Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick raise your heads."

They all obeyed him to his order and headed their eyes directed at him.

"There is nothing to worry about. It was all my fault."

"What are you saying, Lord Momonga. We foolish pests tried to take your life."

"It is as Albedo says, my Lord. The Supreme One can never be at fault." followed Artoria.

"I called Lord Momonga an intruder. This is inexcusable." Shalltear cried.

"I tried to shoot Lord Momonga with arrows. I deserve to die.!

On the other hand, Mare was trembling and crying. Cocytus was growing much colder. Demiurge was speechless.

"Can you all rise on your feet and get closer with each other?"

That was a weird order but the floor guardians did as he ordered.

"Again, it is me who is to blame here. I can't forgive myself for hurting the children of my comrades."

"Lord Momonga you can't-"

Ainz raised his hand to stop Demiurge.

"The only punishment I can give you is that you will serve me for eternity."

That was not a punishment… that was more like a... blessing. They tried to kill him. Why was their lord being so merciful? It didn't make any sense.

"I… I am… Ahhh I don't care anymore!"

Ainz broke his character and walked towards the guardians. They didn't know what to do, but something happened, something they never would have imagined.

"My-My Lord…"

Ainz had opened his arm and was hugging the floor guardians.

"You can not imagine how happy I am to see you all again. How can I punish you? How can I kill you after such a long time?"

His words just hit the floor guardians to their soul. Albedo, Artoria, Shalltear fell again and were grabbing his robe while crying.

"AAHAAAAA, Lord Momonga we are sorry that we tried to kill you!

"_Eh? But I forgave you all already."_

They still had that blame in their hearts. Their Lord has forgiven them but they haven't forgiven themselves. Mare had grabbed his robe and Ainz saw him crying. Ainz took him on his arm and hugged the little dark elf boy.

"Lord Momonga! Lord Momonga!"

The child was dropping waterfalls of tears, like his father had returned home after a long time.

"Floor Guardians, let's go... to our home."

And so, the gate was casted by Shalltear and all of them went inside. The gates of the throne room appeared before Ainz again after ten years. They opened and Ainz was greeted by Sebas and the Battle Maids.

"Welcome Lord Momonga."

They were all happy because the Supreme Overlord came back to rule them. Their only joy is to serve the great master.

Ainz walked through the red carpet. Such moments could not be described with words. Ten years… Ten years have passed without seeing his home and now, here it is with all it's might and riches. He wanted to breathe hard and scream out of joy but he can't do that right now.

The Overlord reached the throne, he flexed his arm and made his robe float, then he sat upon his rightful throne.

"Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, kneel before the Supreme Overlord!" shouted Albedo.

All of them kneel immediately and Albedo was the last of them that fell on her knees.

"We that have been created by the Supreme Beings have committed a great crime, but our beloved master forgave us. Every entity of Nazarick pledge's undying loyalty to Lord Momonga for eternity.

"We swear!"

"WE SWEAR!" their voice echoed in the grand throne room.

The eyes of Ainz glowed like fire. The creations of his friends are ready to die for him any time. He will protect them whatever the cost. If enemies dare to hurt them, they will meet an horrifying death.

"My Floor Guardians, I am pleased by your loyalty. I want you all to forget that incident."

All of them smiled and were filled with joy. This moment will be memorable for them.

"Now let's start to inform each other. I will ask you first. What do you remember before finding yourselves in this world."

"May I speak, Lord Momonga?"

"Yes Albedo."

"Before arriving to this world, me, Artoria and the Pleiades saw you upon the throne and later you disappeared."

Ainz was confused by this. Were they stuck in time? Or was the Great Tomb of Nazarick supposed to arrive in a different timeline? He still has no clue how this event happens or if some godly entity is playing with two worlds.

"I see… alright, let me tell you all my story."

Ainz started to speak and his floor guardians listened to him.

"YGGDRASIL was about to end. Ragnarok was about to happen and nothing could stop it. I was in Nazarick as usual, and waited for any of my friends to come and see me for the last time. Only Hero-Hero came to say goodbye and he left."

Solution got sad by how her creator didn't stay to the end like Momonga. She wondered where her creator went if YGGDRASIL was about to end.

"My final journey stopped here where I am right now. In that final hour when I said goodbye to Nazarick, I found myself some kilometers away from Nazarick in the Great Forest of Tob. I didn't know what just happened and I was confused. I thought I was in one of the worlds of YGGDRASIL like Midgard. But I was completely wrong. This was a totally different world that used the same magic from YGGDRASIL because of the player that has arrived hundreds of years ago."

The floor guardians looked like children that were hearing an old story from an old wise man.

"So, I saved this village from those knights for information and I left some Death Knights to protect them. I went to the capital of the Re Estize Kingdom and became an adventurer to get even more information. Keep this in mind, don't ever take mindless directions, information is all what you need."

All of them nodded in agreement. After all, his words were the law of Nazarick.

"And In one day, I became the best adamantite adventurer in the Kingdom because I slayed a Frost Wyvern in the middle of the capital."

"Ohhh!"

The floor guardians gasped in surprise hearing what their lord accomplished.

"Amazing Lord Momonga." said Aura with a bright smile.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. I have changed my name. Everyone knows me as Ainz Ooal Gown. If someone is against it please speak."

"We heard your mighty name, my Lord. All of Nazarick shall call you Lord Ainz Ooal Gown." declared Albedo.

"Just call me Ainz, that will do. Anyway, I continued my job as an adventurer. It was kinda boring tho not gonna lie, it didn't even feel like an adventure, I felt more like i was a mercenary. But something went wrong…

Artoria raised an eyebrow in confusion. What could go wrong in the plans of her beloved master.

"A girl was about to get raped by the son of a noble. I saved the girl and beat that man badly, but it cost me. The king got the information and banished me from his kingdom.

The faces of the guardians except that of Cocytus, changed. They all were angry at the king of this nation and wanted to go and destroy his kingdom to the last brick.

"This-This shall not stand." shouted Artoria.

"Those low life forms should be crushed like insects." followed Albedo.

"To. Banish. Lord. Ainz. After. Saving. Them. From. That. Frost. Wyvern. Is. Disgraceful."

"We should crucifie all his citizens in front of his eyes." added Shalltear.

"Haha, I want to be real here. I could have destroyed that kingdom in that moment, but I decided against it because I had other plans hmhm." the overlord chuckled like an evil mastermind.

Now they wanted to know the plans of their master, espasily Demiurge. Entering in the sea of the plans of his master was a dream for him.

"I made plans to conquer the world."

That was what Demiurge wanted to know. Of course this world belongs to his master and he will do everything in his power to have the world for his master in a golden plate. The others were excited to know even more of his grand plan.

"I could have invaded everything with a small army in a short time, but where is the fun in that?"

Right now, the floor guardians have been seeing the bright side of their master but now it was changing. It looked like it was turning a bit evil and sadist.

"My preparations lasted six years. I created an army of millions upon millions. I threatened an Emperor and he gave me his Empire. I helped a queen and she gave me her Kingdom. Six years passed-

Ainz hit the floor with his staff.

"I destroyed my enemies! My army spread over the land and conquered their nations. Their castles became mine and so their citizens and they are more happy under my rule. You may ask, why didn't you massacre their people? No, I don't want to be like that, it's better to be known as a great ruler rather than a psychopath who wants only death and misery. Those who wronged me are still alive and in a hellish tourture.

The mouth of Demiurge curved in a sadist smile. He would like to meet these people that offended his master. He wanted to give them a good treatment.

So-So cool.! What-What is the name of your mighty kingdom, Lord Ainz?" the dark elf Mare asked his master.

"It's called the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. I named my kingdom like that, so you or my comrades would have an easy way to find me."

"A-Amazing."

There was nothing but respect, devotion and love. They were so proud of having such a kind hearted master. Would any of the Supreme Being treat them like him? There was no way to know that.

"Lord Ainz, is the Sorcerer Kingdom large." this time, it was Demiurge who asked.

"Oh it's pretty large. My army has been able to conquer a vast mass of land. A great part of the continent belongs to the Nazarick Kingdom, and also the Elvenor Kingdom that is located in another continent in the east is part of Nazarick because I saved their queen and later she proposed to me for marriage which I accepted."

Albedo, who has been looking at her master with seductive eyes since he entered the throne room, felt like she was hit by lightning when she heard "that" word. She slowly turned her head at Artoria and Shalltear and saw that they had the same reaction as her.

Wife?

Marriage?

Eh?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

The three floor guardians screamed at the same time, even Aura.

"Oouuu, too much noise, quiet down please." said Ainz.

Albedo wanted to ask about that wife of Ainz but she was interrupted by Demiurge.

"As expected of Lord Ainz. To think that you would build such a kingdom makes me want to start work immediately in the conquest of the world."

"We will take it slowly Demiurge. We have plenty of time. Actually I am waiting for some pest to rise against me."

"Oh, who are they my Lord?" Demiurge asked without patiently.

"One is a nation called Argland Council State ruled by some Dragon Lords. The other one is called the Slane Theocracy and it is a human centric nation."

Lowly humans trying to go against his master? The guardian of the 7th floor, felt disgusted by these lowly creatures. He will make sure to bring them hell for thinking of threatening his master.

"I have a bit of history with the Slane Theocracy. When I got banished from the kingdom, I encountered one of their special forces called the Black Scripture. I almost killed all of them till they decided to use a world class item."

"They attack Lord Ainz with a world class item?"

Aura shouted in panic. She knows that world class items are dangerous artifacts that can change or do anything.

"No need to worry about that Aura."

Ainz put his hand inside his inventory and brought out a white dress with a dragon crawling on it.

"This is called the Downfall of Castle and Country. It's a world item that can brainwash even the undead."

The Slane Theocracy tried to put their master under their control?! Rage was boiling inside the hearts of the floor guardians. This nation should be destroyed for possessing such a dangerous item.

"But it did not work on me, so I killed it's user and I took the item as a trophy. And listen to the best thing. Their nation was found by six players 600 years ago. They are all dead now, but they left powerful offsprings behind. One of them is called Zesshi Zetsumei, their strongest warrior that uses a war-scythe, she fought me and In the end I won. She is a half-elf and also my wife."

"Another one?!" shouted Albedo again.

"Magnificent Lord Ainz. So you destroyed one of their special forces, took the world item, and married with their trump card. They must be in a total disaster."

"He-He has another one?!"

"Tw-Two wives?!"

"How...:"

Artoria, Albedo and Shalltear were speaking like they were out of breath

"Ohoho, you are right Demiurge. I also visited their nation one day. I threatened them that I will destroy their capital if they don't return the elven slaves. They have a weak economy now and have begun to use their humans as slaves."

The information came to Ainz that some farms and tunnels were using humans as slaves. Those who did not have money to pay taxes, would be captured by the knight of Slane Theocracy and sent to do labor work. Just how stupid can this nation get? They called themselves the protectors of humanity and now they use humans as slaves. One day that nation will fall and the cardinals themselves know that.

"Typically lower life forms in their habitat. Lord Ainz has shown them that his power can destroy their foolish nation like a sand castle."

Demiurge was proud how his master had accomplished all this work.

"Lo-Lord Ainz?"

"Hmm, what is it Artoria?

"You-You said that you have wives."

"Umu, yes I have four wives."

What is going on here?! The mind of Albedo and the other two was melting from how he talked of having four wives so easily. Four Wives! Just how did those women win his heart? Or did their master win their hearts? These thoughts were driving them crazy.

"Hey you three, is everything okay? Just tell me."

"No-Nothing wrong, my Lord. I-I would like to meet them."

"Oh, that will be great. You are all women after all."

In truth, Albedo wanted to tell him to take her as his wife right now, but she wanted to see his wives how they look. If they were more beautiful and smarter than her, she would work hard to surpass them and win the heart of her master.

"Okay, now Albedo."

"Yes my Lord."

"How many pop monsters do we have? I'm talking about the guarders."

"6,000 thousands, my Lord."

"Very good. We have to take them out from Nazarick every time they pop out, so we can have a grand army of them too."

"_I wonder if they can talk like my summons… I will do that later"_

Ainz was so excited to put the Great Tomb of Nazarick to use. The pop monsters that protect the 8th floor were not supposed to exist, but Touch Me and Tabula paid real money to have at least 2,000 lvl 45 Angel looked more like golems because they had no physical body, there was only full plate armor, spear, sword, and two invisible wings nothing more. Strengthening the skies of his kingdom was very important.

"It will be done, Lord Ainz."

"Splendid."

Ainz was raised from his throne.

"We will do great things together, my floor guardians. Great things…. We will make sure this world belongs only to Nazarick. If heroes of justice show up, we will dye the land with their own blood, because we know no defeat! We will turn Ainz Ooal Gown into an Eternal Legend!

HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!

HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!

HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!

HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!

"The undead warrior walks up the hill and sees it all. The world under Nazarick control...

"_Anyone who tries to hurt the children of my friends, I'll kill them all, I won't stop till I eliminate all my enemies! I swear on my name!_

**Well, I know that the guardians can feel the aura of a Supreme Being even if he was wearing an armor, but I wanted a battle to ****happen hehe. The first idea was to write about Demiurge heading to capital to meet Ainz to tell him that Nazarick is in this world, but that idea was **_meh. _**So in my opinion this one is better. Y'all may have a better idea but I did what I did so I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Again thank you all for the positive ****reviews. They helped me forgetting about that Grand Foreigner thing.**


	55. Chapter 54 Holy Empire

**Russian Reversal: ****Oh wow, first his readers, now the author himself. Damn so you don't enjoy Ainz huh, aight ****understandable, you are not the first one to say that.**

**Guest: It's okay, he can call the story bad, trash or whatever, but at last he is not comparing my shit with some others shit.**

_Holy Celestial Empire_

A young man clad in silver plate armor was walking through the great garden of the Vortis Palace. He had short blonde hair and a golden crown upon his head. Truly, the young man had the aura of a great ruler. This man was the Holy Emperor Ajax Norx d'Armadus.

Behind him, was a young woman with long golden hair who also wore silver plate armor that looked like a battle dress, and a deep blue short skirt. She possesses a wondrous beauty and gives off an aura of purity.

As a bodyguard she followed the Emperor on his way to meet someone. They reached a place that was for relaxation. On a round table, a teacup was delicately grabbed by a young girl with long blonde hair and wore a priestess gown. She was a 14 years old girl and the high priestess of the Holy Empire.

"Good morning, Lady Aurora."

Ajax greeted the young priestess as he sat on his cheer. There were three maids there, one of them served the Emperor a cup of tea which he gladly accepted. He did not allow his bodyguard Jeanne d'Arc to stay behind him so he ordered the maids to serve her a cup of tea.

"Please, your Majesty don't call me "Lady", it makes me feel old."

"Alright Aurora, if it is like that, you can call me big brother Ajax." smiled the Holy Emperor.

"Tha-That's disrespectful, your Majesty!"

Ajax laughed, embarrassing the priestess. She was so cute and he thought of her as a little sister. Ajax always wanted to have one, but his father and mother died at young age, because the Serpent Dragon Lord attacked their ship, and their bodies were never found.

"Anyway, what news do we have from the ocean? I heard something about Kraskudar Island." asked Aurora with interest.

"Mhh, we and the Lorestir Kingdom managed to bring peace between the Valley Elves and the Makuth Tribe of the cat people."

These two massive tribes have been at war for 132 years. The Holy Empire supported the cat people, and on the other side, the Lorestir Kingdom supported the valley elves. In the past, the two nations and even the Egrond Kingdom had plans to invade it and split the territories between three of them, but the tribes there were aggressive towards them. Only by trading weapons, the tension between the Makuth Tribe and the Holy Empire began to get low.

The three nations decided that the large island belonged to the natives and was not needed for invasion, but at last they managed to work together to bring peace to that island.

There have also been conflicts between the Holy Empire and the Lorestir Kingdom in the past for a small island called Yoka. Today, half of the island belongs to the humans, the other half belong to the moon elves _(like the Republic of Cyprus)_.

The wars did not reach large scales. Both the nations knew they needed their armies to protect the territories from the Underdark Empire.

"The moon elves are great friends now. I don't like to get news of death casualties. I just hope the peace lasts forever." said Aurora.

"That's all thanks to the High Queen Alea."

"Yeah, the High Queen is a very kind hearted person. I met her once, and she was like a goddess."

The conflict between the two nations stopped, because the High Queen has close relationships with the Lorestir Kingdom. And the Underdark Empire was a bigger threat.

"What do you think of Queen Alea, your Majesty?"

"Ah… I-I think she is a great ruler. I have never met her before, but from the portraits I have seen, she was beautiful beyond imagination."

The face of Ajax reddened. He had always had a crush on Alea, so every time when someone mentions her, his feelings about the high queen, raised. He had plans to make a visit there and talk with her. Not about marriage proposal, because Alea was a High Elf and she will live for eternity while he as a human will die of old age, or fighting strong enemies.

"Mhh, you are absolutely right, your Majesty. What about you holy maiden?"

"She is a benevolent ruler that works hard for her citizens, but the high priestess has told me something about her."

"Go on."

Aurora and Ajax open the ears full of curiosity.

"The High Queen wants to marry someone, but no one is suited for her in the Elvenor Kingdom."

"Re-Really?!" Ajax rose from the cheer looking at Jeanne with his sparkling deep blue eyes.

"Yes, your Majesty, but priestess Sirius has told me to keep it a secret."

Jeanne d'Arc visited the Elvenor Kingdom for the second time 124 years ago. The Holy Maiden was not an ordinary human. She was created by King Byzant, one of the Eight Great Kings that are known by the other nations as the Greed Kings. The blood of Byzant runs through the veins of Ajax. Jeanne d'Arc has promised that she will always protect her creators' bloodline.

"Your Majesty is acting strange right now."

Aurora looked at her Emperor worried.

"No, no I…" he sighed. "I always had a crush on her, but our race is not the same, so I just got excited when you said that Jeanne."

"It is not the same but a marriage might be possible." said Aurora with her finger on her right cheek. "If you want to be immortal, you should use that item."

"Sacrilege! To think that you of all the people would say that." Jeanne shouted hitting the table making Aurora and the maids tremble. "That item will turn him into a twisted evil monster, completely different from what his Majesty is right now. If he does that, enemies might show up like that damnable lizard that has invaded the holy land of the mighty kings."

"Easy Jeanne, you know well that I would never do something like that." Ajax tried to calm down his bodyguard.

Jeanne d'Arc was talking about an item called Fallen Seeds, it was a racial change item left behind by Byzant. If Ajax uses that item, he will transform into an evil devil.

"I'm, I'm really sorry for my foolishness." apologized the young priestess bowing her head.

"Yeah, I know your Majesty. Sorry for my harsh tone priestess, I know that you want his Majesty to be happy, but something like that should never occur. Immortality for someone might be a blessing, but for someone else it might turn to be a curse. I am an immortal human because I was created that way by Lord Byzant."

Aurora gulped and took the words of the Holy Maiden to her heart and mind. She felt ashamed of saying such blasphemous things.

"Well, immortality might be crazy and depressive in a way… I really like Alea-"

Ajax stopped talking, and he saw a knight in clad silver armor coming towards them. The knight arrives in front of the Emperor and bowed his head.

"Your Imperial Majesty, this scroll was sent here by the Elvenor Kingdom's emissary."

The Holy Emperor took the scroll, opened it and started to read it. Jeanne and Auror were waiting to hear what was written in that scroll, after all the Emperor turned happy when he heard something about Alea but it was not this time.

"_Today is a great announcement to all the nations of the world."_

"_The ruler of the Elvenor Kingdom, the High Queen Alea Nylaathria is married to the mighty Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick Ainz Ooal Gown."_

"_This marriage means the Elvenor Kingdom becoming a territory of the great Nazarick Kingdom."_

"_Long live the High Queen!"_

"_Long live the Sorcerer King!"_

Ajax was fixated looking at the scroll and couldn't come to believe what was written on it. He read it the second time and still had a confused look on his face, again he read for the third time and his eyes went wide open in surprise.

"She is married…" he muttered.

"What does it say, your Majesty." asked Aurora.

"She, she is married… Alea… is married."

There is nothing to be shocked about it, Alea has ruled her kingdom alone for a long time, so getting married won't change much.

The Holy Emperor turned his eyes at the colorful flowers. His heart felt very weak like someone had stolen something precious from him. Why should he feel so empty, it's not like he was in deep love with the high elf… or was he?

Jeanne took the scroll and read it with Aurora. Now the only thing that confused them was the person that Alea had married.

"Sorcerer King… Ainz Ooal Gown? Nazarick Kingdom… Have you heard about this nation before, Holy Maiden?"

"Never in my life. I guess it must be a new elven kingdom from the far west, In the land where the mighty Kings defeated most of the Dragon Lords and that undead god Surshana."

The Holy Maiden has fought a lot of Dragon Lords alongside her masters. But when they went to slay Surshana, she was ordered to return to the flying castle.

"This Nazarick sounds kinda evil don't you think, your Majesty?"

The Emperor did not answer Jeanne. He looked really dull, this news had given him sadness. Ajax was beginning to imagine in his mind how this marriage occurred. Alea was not a powerful person, she knew how to swing the sword a bit, but she was not able to use tier magic. Maybe this Sorcerer King was an elf from a far away kingdom, so he took advantage and did anything to marry a queen of a nation.

He clenched his fists from anger that was boiling slowly, but he didn't have to be like that. The queen was free to do what she wanted and would not ask Ajax who to marry. He took the teacup and drank it. It tasted bitter now with the situation that was happening.

"Well, if she is happy then… it can't be helped. I'm going to talk with the emissary about this Nazarick Kingdom."

The Holy Emperor left the garden with his bodyguard leaving Aurora behind.

Still he couldn't believe it. Alea, the proud high elven queen marrying an unknown ruler, on top of that, now the Holy Empire shares a border with a new nation that he had never heard before.

As he walked on the yard of the palace, he encountered two people with long robes that were following two guards. One of them was a demihuman dog man and the other was an old woman that looked pretty strong for her age.

"Your Imperial Majesty, these two strangers want an audience with you. They say it's very important."

Ajax saw that this was not a suitable place to talk so he ordered to bring them inside the palace. They weren't sent to the throne room but to his office.

The young Emperor came in and saw the human and the demihuman on their knees. His office was great, two bookcases were there, the blue walls had pictures of the previous emperors. The Emperor thru the room and sat on his chair looking at the strangers.

"Please rise and take a seat." He moved his eyes at the two guards and made a sign to leave the room, but the Holy Maiden stood there at his side.

"I am the Emperor of the Holy Celestial Empire, Ajax Norx Justinian d'Armadus. Now may I know your names and the reason you wanted an audience with me."

"My name is Lesko Dardushi, I'm an envoy from the Argland Council State, it's a demihuman nation located in the far north west."

It was the first time hearing about this nation. The only people who could pass the Kotorr Alps were the orcs or the wyverns, and demihuman like this dog man were like nonexistent in this continent. He then turned his eyes at the old woman.

"My name is Rigrit Bers Caurau. We have been sent here by the Platinum Dragon Lord to form an alliance."

Ajax heard the noise of metal on his right side. It was the Holy Maiden that was breathing differently when she heard about the Dragon Lord.

"Why an alliance? What has occurred that made a Dragon Lord to call for an alliance?"

"Four years ago, a new enemy has descended upon this world, invading seven nations in a very short time. The appetite for slaughter of that undead, knows no bound-"

"Wait, wait, wait… Who is this enemy?"

"The enemy is Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick."

That was the moment when Ajax turned way to pale. It might have passed an hour when he read that name for the first time. But his mind went straight to Alea, and he rose quickly from his chair.

"She married an undead monster?!"

His rise confused the envoys.

"What do you mean your Majesty?" asked Rigrit.

"A message arrived today and said that Alea, the High Elf Queen of the Elvenor Kingdom has married with this Ainz Ooal Gown… and you that he is an undead…"

Why did Alea do this? What pushed her to marry a monster that can kill her at any moment? So many questions that needed answers immediately were making him lose his mind.

"So the undead forces have started to move again, even in this continent, huh." Rigrit muttered. "Your Majesty, we have to move quickly, Ainz Ooal Gown is following a path like the Greed Kings. He wants to conquer this world."

"I accept."

"Huh?" they saw the Emperor in surprise.

"The Holy Celestial Empire will join the alliance and bring an end to that tyrant."

"_I swear that I will save you Alea…"_

* * *

Rigrit and Lesko left the Holy Capital and went to the nation of the draphs, the Drogthoran Empire. Ajax was standing on the chair and was staring at the Holy Maiden walking furiously around the room.

"You! Do you have any idea what you have done?!" she slammed both her hands upon his desk looking straight in his eyes.

"What, what do you expect me to do? The Nazarick Kingdom will soon-"

"Enough with the Nazarick Kingdom! You have desecrated the name of your ancestor by joining with the one who has invaded the holy land! Do you understand that?!"

"Jeanne, I know how you feel, but we should let the past behind-"

"You know nothing! For me joining with that filthy lizard is like I'm spitting upon my creator's face! And that old hag called them Greed Kings, how can you allow that?!"

"Look at the other side damn it! We are dealing with the undead here, the enemy of all life! If they massacre all life nothing matters later!

"You are only doing this for the High Elf Queen aren't you?"

Ajax gulped. His emotions for Alea were flowing and he couldn't forget her.

"What if she married the Sorcerer King willingly, hmm? Think about it, our knights will die for a stupid caus, because the Holy Emperor wanted to save a woman that he has never meet."

Jeanne d'Arc turned and went out, leaving Ajax alone.

_But-But that's impossible..._

**I might post the next chapter tomorrow when I come back from work.**


	56. Chapter 55

_Supreme City_

As always, the capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick was filled with life. It was morning, and the citizens were coming out from their houses to go to work, school or just walking for fun.

Undead soldiers were patrolling the streets of the city. Some of them like the Death Knights were holding kids on their back. If the kid was far away from home, he could just ask the Death Knight to send him there.

But right now, the undead soldiers were moving fast today and were telling the citizens to not pass the main road of the city that leads to the flying castle. They were told that a military parade is going to take place here, so they became very excited to watch the mighty army of the Supreme Being.

Many citizens were gathering and others were looking from the windows of their houses. The Death Warriors stood in the line like a wall with flags of the Nazarick Kingdom.

"I can't wait to see the immortal army." said a citizen excitedly.

The signal was given, and the giant gates of the city began to open slowly. The humans remembered this moment when the army of Nazarick arrived inside the city for the first time. That time, they were scared from the undead, but now it was completely different.

They did not know how to say it, but today the day tested like victory… Living in this city always felt like that, but today was special.

Now the first wave of the army arrived inside the city. These undead soldiers had never been seen before, they were skeletons that wore elaborate breastplates and were armed with the paraphernalia of weaponry. These undead classes were called the Nazarick Old Guarder.

"Woah, they look so cool."

There were a lot of them and the citizens were throwing flowers upon undead troops. The first wave ended and began the second wave. Another different and unknown undead army arrived, these wore silver plate armor, draped in tattered red cloaks, wielding bucklers and bastard swords. These undead classes were called the Nazarick Elder Guarder.

"They have some good armor don't you think?"

"Yeah, I wonder what their species is called."

The people were full of questions, but their eyes went wide open in surprise when they saw the third wave of the undead army.

"Wow, I think they went overboard with this one."

"But they look so damn amazing."

The third wave of the army was equipped with a shiny, golden, full-body armor, and held lustrous spears in their hands. They're also draped in dazzling fresh red cloaks. Everyone was calling them the Golden Army.

In the middle of the Golden Army was the Sorcerer King in his armor upon a demonic horse. The people raised their hands cheering and praising their king. Around the Sorcerer King were seven strange figures that citizens had never seen in the Kingdom.

"Wow is that-

The citizens saw an insect walking on two feet that had an enormous body size of 2.5 meters. The insectoid was a fusion between a mantis and an ant, had a tail twice as long as his height, was covered in sharp spikes like icicles and had a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands, also his shoulders and back looked like uplifted icebergs.

All the citizens, especially the demihumans, saw the insectoid as a powerful warrior filled with pride.

The other one was a petite girl with pure pale shiny skin. She was a true beauty with seductive crimson red eyes, and fine facial features, her silver hair was tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all, allowing others a full view of her face. She wore a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt, her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket.

This woman was clearly a vampire. The citizens that were of the same race as her could tell that. They saw her as a vampire of the highest order, because of her dominant aura.

At that moment, the screams of girls were heard all over the place.

AAAAAAAAhhhhhh~ They are so cute!

"Their eyes!"

"They have those eyes!"

All the elven citizens were screaming because of the two dark elf children. One was a "boy" with golden hair and heterochromia, meaning that the child was a royal elf. "He" wore reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The same can be told about the other child, but this one was a "girl" that also had golden hair and heterochromia. She looked like she was scared and shy by the elf females screaming out of joy. Royal elves were very rare, the only one they knew were the old Elf King and Queen Zesshi.

But now, all the people began to drop their jaw when they saw two females that can only be described as World Class Beauty. The one that had crookedly horns and black angel wings on her waist was a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She had golden irises and vertically split pupils and wore a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

The other one that was on the left side of the Sorcerer King, was a tall and curvaceous clad in silver armor and a cloat. She tied her hair in a bun and wore a gold crown. Her eyes were emerald full of life. This woman gave an aura of a true royal divine being. The faces of men and women were red because of these two divine beauties.

"They are so beautiful!"

"Who are they?"

"It's like the Supreme Being has crafted them with his own hands."

"To think that we will never end up with beauties like those two."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

The citizens chatted and chatted with each other giving their opinions about the figures walking near with their King. They also saw a 1.8 meters tall demon in a red suit with glasses, dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back was a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

On the other side Ainz was having a good time flexing his army. The Master Guarders with their golden armor were eye shocking, giving the citizens a feeling like they were living inside an epic story.

"So, how does the Supreme City look, guys?" Ainz asked the Floor Guardians.

"Supreme, my Lord! Absolute supreme!" responded Albedo with joy.

"Magnificent, lord Ainz." followed Artoria.

"The. Citizens. Respect. Our. Lord. As. Much. As. We. Do."

"That's interesting, but we were created by the Supreme Beings and they are not, so our respect for our Lord is greater than they can imagine." said Shalltear full of pride.

"Didn't you try to kill him first?" spoke Aura with a mocking tone.

"Shut up, shorty. You tried to kill him too".

"_Ah, not this again." _muttered Ainz.

He had told them many times that it was not their fault, but they still brought that incident to the surface.

"Si-Sis that's not good."

"Aura, don't bring that up again. Lord Ainz has ordered us to forget about it. Are you disobeying his orders?" Demiurge addressed her.

"So-Sorry…"

"_Thanks Demiurge, you are awesome." _Ainz praised the floor guardian of the 7th floor.

"Just try to have a good time, my floor guardians. My citizens are all faithful, I am sure of it. But, I am to a point with Shalltear here. These people changed sides in an instant when I invaded them, if a being stronger than me appears one day, I won't be surprised if they change sides again."

"Ah, lord Ainz~"

Shalltear felt happy that her beloved master agreed with her. She gave Aura a mock look to tase her.

"If it is like that, we should start ruling them with an iron fist, lord Ainz." advised Albedo.

"I did that in the beginning Albedo, when we were trying to dispose of some vermin. But ruling like that for a long time will make things worse. They wouldn't have come out from their houses to see us marching."

"Ri-Right, my Lord."

Ainz, with the floor guardians and his army, marched through the city till they reached the flying island. The army split and went into their positions where Ainz had ordered them. He was glad that even the Guarders were able to speak, so at last they will understand each other with the population.

With teleportation magic, Ainz and his company arrived inside the mighty castle. As soon as they appeared in the grand hall, he was greeted by a lot of vampire maids bowing.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

For a moment, the Floor Guardians were about to take out their weapons from the inventory when they heard that cry. But they saw a petite girl running with a joyous cry, she jumped at Ainz and hugged him.

"_WHAT IS THIS THING?! HIS DAUGHTER?!"_

Albedo screamed inside in jealousy. The same thing was happening with Artoria and Shalltear. This girl was a vampire, Shalltear had fixated her eyes on the vampire queen, because it had the same body as her

"I missed you so much! Zesshi told me that you had plans for the night."

"_What plans?! What plans?!"_

"Ah, sorry Keno."

The Guardian Overseer was losing it completely when she saw Keno kissing Ainz. Something like this was happening in front of her eyes was like a tourture. She and the two floor guardians, wanted to crush her like a bug, but their Lord was there, so they had to get used to it.

"Welcome, my dear."

Three other beauties appeared in the grand hall. Shalltear's crimson eyes went wide in surprise when she saw a vampire female that looked almost like her, but this one was a bit taller and more mature than her. Both the vampires were looking at each other like one in front of the mirror.

Then she started to approach her to take a closer look. Somehow, Aura couldn't tell the difference, they both looked like twins.

"I am Queen Vrakulina Marxus Leka. May I know your name?"

"I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Shalltear Bloodfallen."

The vampire females, delicately shook their hands. On the other side, Artoria was staring at Alea and Albedo at Zesshi. Now, between Zesshi's and Albedo, a feeling of hostility was slowly rising.

"Ah, everyone."

Ainz put down Keno and spoke.

"These are the children of my comrades that I have told you before. Guardians, these are my wives."

"It. Is. A. Pleasure. To. Meet. You. Queens. Of. The. Sorcerer. Kingdom. I. Am. Cocytus. The. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Of. The. Great. Tomb. Of. Nazarick." the insectoid warrior spoke.

"I am Demiurge, guardian of the seventh floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick." Demiurge raised his hand upon his chest and bowed respectfully.

"I-I am Mare Bello Fiore, the guardian of the si-sixth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

Zesshi and Alea smiled when they heard the shy voice of the dark elf. He was a very cute child. It surprised her to see other royal elves like her.

"Umu, Demiurge, Cocytus, Mare, let's go first."

The males went ahead and let the females alone to know each other better. For a moment, Alea was confused about the dark elf twins. The one she thought that was a girl was leaving, and the one she thought that was a boy was staying with them.

"The maids have prepared us tea. Please come with us." said Alea.

* * *

Ainz, with the male floor guardians, went to the balcony that allowed them to see the entire city and the other flying island where the magic academy was located.

"What a great view, my Lord." said Demiurge looking around.

"The city of lo-lord Ainz, is the best in the wo-world."

Ainz was moved by the words of Mare that made him pat his head. He was grateful to his friends for creating such wonderful NPC's. Who would have thought that they would become real sentient beings.

"We have worked fast in these four years. But, the undead are tireless, so they have done one hell of a job."

I. Feel. Ashmed. For. Not. Being. Here. Long. Ago. To. Help. Lord. Ainz.

"Worry not about that, Cocytus. I'm just glad that you all arrived without problems. Anyway, let's get down to business, Demiurge, you told me that you want to see my demons, right?

"Yes that's right, my Lord."

"Good. I will use the gate to send you there. That place is called Katze Plains, a land that spawn undead everyday."

Ainz casted the spell [gate] and Demiurge went through it.

"Cocytus."

The true warrior stood straight in front of his master. The time for soft talk should disappear now. He wanted to hire his master's orders. Cocytus will do anything for the goals of his master to be fulfilled because he considers himself as the sword of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"I will put you in a position as one of the highest generals of my army."

"I. Thank. You. Lord. Ainz. For. Giving. Me. This. Holy. Duty. But. May. This. One. Ask. For. A. Request?"

"Speak."

"Yes. My. Lord. May. I. Have. The. Command. Of. The. Nazar. Army."

Ainz put his fingers upon his chin. Sure it won't be a problem at all leaving the Nazar Army in his hands, but why did he want that?"

"May I know the reason?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Disrespect. Lord. Ainz. The. Immortal. Army. Is. Mighty. But. I. Would. Like. To. Train. Young. Warriors. From. The. Start. To. Turn. Them. Into. Creditable. Warriors. That. Would. Throw. Their. Lives. Awey. For. The. Supreme. Being."

"_Ah yes, as expected of you Takemikazuchi." _

An undead, especially a summon, will not grow. They will always stay at the level they are, but for a living being of this world, things were different. They are able to level up, and it is a great feeling to see them grow becoming stronger, so for this, Ainz respected the insectoid warrior even more.

"Sure Cocytus, I would like to see the results later."

"Thank you very much, my Lord."

With that, Cocytus dismissed leaving Ainz with Mare.

"Lo-Lord Ainz, I want to be useful too."

"_Hmmm, what should I order Mare to do?"_

I mean, everything was under control, so there is nothing to worry about.

"Mare, I want you to turn some desolate lands into fertile ground around the kingdom, can you do that?"

"Ye-Yes, my Lord."

"Also, I will send you to Kotorr Alps to open a wide tunnel so we can connect with the other continent."

"Yes, leave e-everything to me, lord Ainz." said Mare with confidence

"_Oh man, he is so damn cute. I swear I won't give him to Buku if she shows up one day."_

The dark elf boy wanted to work hard, so his master may praise him for his work, but Ainz will reward him when he completes the job.

"Umu, before that, let's walk together Mare."

Like a father and son, Ainz took Mare to show him the castle.

* * *

The vampire maids were serving tea for the queens and the floor guardians. But something was wrong here…

Expect Alea and Aura, the rest of them had a cold smile on their face. Delicately, Albedo grabbed the teacup and drank it, the others did the same thing.

"The team seems delicious, right Artorai?" said Albedo smiling.

"Yeah i'm enjoying it."

Only Zesshi felt like something was off here. Since the guardians females had seen the wives of Ainz, they were keeping that fake smile mixed with hostility all the time.

"Ah, why don't we introduce ourselves properly? I am Queen Alea Nylaathria, pleasure to meet you."

"I am Queen Vrakulina Marxus Leka."

"I am Queen Keno Fasris Invern."

"I am Queen Zesshi Zetsumei."

All the queens introduced themselves.

""I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Shalltear Bloodfallen."

"I am the guardian of the sixth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Aura Bella Fiore."

The dark elf girl was at last the only normal person here that did not have a cold aura around her like the others.

"I am the Vice Overseer Guardian, Artoria Pendragon."

Alea took a view on the demon goddess. The woman had the aura of a true queen. She had everything she needed, the face of purity, the perfect curviest body of a mature woman, and surrounded by a divine aura that would make all the people around her bow before her greatness.

"I the Guardians Overseer Albedo."

This demoness had the same aura as Artoria, but that smile of her hid a killing intent and Zesshi could feel that.

"Maids, leave us."

The vampire maids obayd Zesshi and left the queens alone in their conversation. Then she turned her gaze at Albedo.

"May I know the problem? I can feel something's wrong with you."

The sweet smile that Albedo had a moment ago disappeared and she had a serious face in front of Zesshi.

"How did you do it?" Albedo asked.

"Do what?" Zesshi raised an eyebrow at that sudden question.

"How did you become lord Ainz's wife?"

Ainz had told the guardian that he fought Zesshi and with her defeat, she became his wife, but Albedo wanted to know the story from Zesshi herself.

Zesshi and the other wives stared at each other in confusion, then she blushed. "Well, you made me remember the most beautiful moment of my life." Zesshi caressed the cup while seeing her face reflected on the surface of the tea.

"I had been always waiting for my love to appear before me one day. I waited like a bird in a cage for decades until that night I saw him. When he massacred my so-called comrades, I know that I will have to fight him and end up dying like them, but he did not kill me, he actually saved me from my prison. And I thought, how can I let such a wonderful man leave like that. From that night, my everything belonged to him."

"Hold on a second-"

This time It was Artoria who interrupted the half elf godkin. All the eyes were at the demon goddess.

"That was just a lucky encounter. What if he weren't lord Ainz? What if it was another strong person?"

"That is a stupid question. Me and my love were destined to be together."

"_This whore is pissing me off." _Albedo wanted to tear her apart for just calling Ainz "my love" in front of her.

"What Zesshi is saying, is true. The encounter with our husband was dramatic, and not just a simple encounter. I myself was almost being burned alive by a Chimera, but my dear husband saved me at the final moment. Yes, as Zesshi said, we were destined to be together." Alea delictly touched her cheeks while blushing. She loved remembering the moment when she found true happiness.

"This is absurd! I Arturia Pendragon am the true wife of lord Ainz."

"Huh?!"

"What are you saying Artoria?"

All the girls looked at Artoria with shocked eyes. Just where did that come from? Even Albedo and Shalltear were not fine with her declaration.

"And who decided that?" asked Zesshi, crossing her arms.

These people just appeared in the kingdom, and suddenly she proclaimed herself to be the true wife of her husband. Just what is she dreaming?

"My creator, Lord Blue Planet decided that! He created me to be the ultimate wife of lord Ainz."

"And? What's so special about it?"

It was Keno who decided to speak. She did not want to allow these newcomers to take her beloved husband from her. This Arturia was being too stubborn by taking this conversation to a dangerous point. That angry face did not look good on a beauty like her.

On the other hand, Artoria was filled with rage making her blood bowl with wrath.

"How dare you say that?! The will of the Supreme Beings is absolute!"

"Are you his wife right now?" asked Zesshi.

"I… no." Artoria stalled.

"Did you have sex with him?"

"...No…" Artoria had lowered her head facing the table. She was in a really tight position. She hated herself for not coming to this world at the time when her master arrived. If it was like that she might have become one of his wives too.

_Bam!_

The door of the room was opened with a kick.

"Hello! Hello! Hello everyone~"

The girls turned their heads to see who the person was. It was a female vampire with short blonde hair wearing a bikini armor.

Also three other females entered inside after her. One was a tan skinned female with bat wings on her back,crookedly horns, and also wearing bikini armor. The second was a woman with pure white hair, skin and clad in armor. The third one was a beautiful dark purple skinned woman with short white hair and clad in black armor.

"Ah hello Clementine." greeted Zesshi.

"_Who, who are these women… no, don't tell me-" _Albedo looked upon the newly arrived girls with a worried face. She had a bad feeling about them.

"Where is my master?"

"He had some business, why?"

"Ah, but it's has passed a month and I haven't had sex with my master."

"Yeah you four are really lucky to be with him every night." said Kuro.

"_Haaaaaaaaaah?! No... no, no, no, no, no, this can't be true! Their bodies also belong to Lord Ainz?"_

The face of the female guardians were full of sweat even for someone like Shalltear who was an undead. Sure, as a Supreme ruler he can have females as much as he wants, but for them to appear all of sudden and speaking like that in front of them was like a hot iron penetrating their bodies.

"Clementine, don't speak like that, can't you see there is a child here?" spoke Alea with concern.

Aura was stuck on her chear, her face was red because of the embarrassing

"Oh sorry~ I did not notice her-

"You- What do-do you mean by sex with your master?" Albedo pointed her finger at Clementine.

"Hmm~ you wanna know?"

With her vampiric abilities, Clementine appeared at the right side of Albedo and approached her mouth close to her ear, so Aura would not hear her words. The body of Albedo was getting hot from the sweat, the explanation from Clementine was making her feel horny and she was grabbing and tightening her dress with her hands.

"_She-She does all those naughty stuff with lord Ainz?! But I want to do it too!"_

"Hehe~ that's all for now."

Clementine jumped at the entrance of the door.

"Come you, we must go to our beloved master."

"Wait no-"

Albedo shouted as the group quickly went outside ignoring the demon goddess. She must do something right now or she will just see these females doing it with her master in front of her eyes. Albedo, Artoria and Shalltear will not stay like bricks while these others have fun.

"Say, why don't you three… ask his Majesty for marriage."

Vrakulina, who has been staying silent all this time, decided to speak with the floor guardians. All inside the room froze in surprise.

"So you will not have a problem with that?" asked Shalltear.

"Why should we? Do you want these debates to keep going forever? We will support you, right my sisters?"

"I don't mind." said Zesshi.

"That will be great." said Alea.

"No problem with me." Keno approved.

For the floor guardians this felt like they were seeing the light after walking for so long through a dark tunnel. But how could they make their lord recognize them as his wives?

"Well, thank you for supporting us, but who will be the archwife?" asked Artoria.

"Ah no, you can't do that. He's not just your husband, he is our husband." the half-elf godkin disapproved _(Zesshi communist confirmed lol)._

"It can't be helped then."

If Zesshi, Keno, Alea and Vrakulina had attended to be a first wife, there would have been a lot of debates that would have not ended up good.

Zesshi got up from her chair and opened the door. "I hope you succeed ladies. Now, I had some plans with love tonight~" she went outside leaving the floor guardians with their mouth wide open.

"Um, Shalltear, would you like to walk with me?"

"...Sure, why not."

Both of them were vampires and fancy, from the beginning they were interested to know each other. Aura went to look for beasts to train and Alea with Keno went to talk with Sirius because she was in the palace too. Only Artoria and Albedo remained inside the room.

"Albedo we must do something quickly or we will suffer while they have fun with lord Ainz."

"Yes that's true, as the most important floor guardians, we will be more close to lord Ainz, so we should use that moment to make lord Ainz fall for us."

"Oh, as expected of you overseer."

"About that "ultimate wife", was it true, or you said it because of your emotions."

"It is true, If I remember correctly, Lord Blue Planet, created me for lord Ainz's birthday."

"Lord Ainz has a birthday?"

For every NPC, the Supreme Being just existed and did not have these important days like the humans or the other low life forms.

"Yeah, he has his birthday on September 4th."

Both the guardians stopped. Artoria was confused on her own line about what she said because she did not know what kind of calendar this "September" belonged to, she just knew that Ainz was born on 4 September.

"We should ask lord Ainz about this and make him present."

"That, that is a perfect plan Artoria…

And so, the two demon goddesses made plans of how to win Ainz's heart.

* * *

Inside the throne room of her palace, the Dark Empress took a scroll from her bodyguard. She had spread her legs and there was a catwoman slave and a high elf female slave in chains forced to lick her pussy.

"So what do we have from the high elves today hmm?"

She opened the scroll and was about to read it. Before starting, she felt someone from the slaves that was not doing the job properly. She grabbed the high elf from her hair…

"Come on slave lick it nice and good, hmhm. At last the kitty can make me cum better than you. USE YOUR TONGUE MORE SLAVE."

She made the high elf thrust her tongue inside her pussy, that made the dark queen feel good, then she kicked her to the floor. "She is all yours." one of the female bodyguards grabbed the slave and went to her chambers.

"Get out of my sight."

"Ye-Yes your Imperial Majesty."

Without wasting time and putting herself into trouble, the catwoman went out of the throne room. "Come my loyal Esma."

Her personal bodyguard knew what her empress ment and walked near her. She lowered her head and started to do the same thing that those two slaves were doing.

"Mmmh~ that's it, that's what I need, mmmh~"

As expected, her most loyal bodyguard knows how to make her feel good. Then the Dark Empress started to read the scroll. Words after words, her expression started to change like she was not feeling her female bodyguards licking her pussy.

"Stop." she commanded, and Esma got back to her position.

"Well, well, well, Alea. Who thought that you would be so thirsty for the Sorcerer King kukuku." there was no pleasure there, but a volcano that was about to explode.

The Dark Empress threw the scroll away and hit the side of her throne with fist, making the entire throne room tremble like it was an earthquake. Every bodyguard that was there shivered when they saw their Empress releasing a dark aura that looks like it wanted to swallow the world into the void.

Then she calmed, the atmosfer turned to normal, but what happened here reminded everyone who the Dark Empress truly was.

"_Damn it, I would like to attack now but I have to follow the rules and wait till the alliance is ready… Why did I even accept this?"_

She thought that Alea would join the alliance immediately but now that she married the Sorcerer King made her regret joining the alliance. It was a hard decision she had made, if they win, she will be able to spread her territories to the west.

"_Why do I have a feeling that this war will end disastrously for me…_


	57. Chapter 56

A girl with short blonde hair was walking alone on the street, she stopped for a moment and saw around the citizens at their work. When she made eye contact with a person, he immediately turned his face around. She had beady black eyes slanted upwards that gave an impression that she was constantly glaring at others.

The name of this girl was Neia Baraja, she was a survivor in the war between the Roble Holy Kingdom and the Oceanic Empire. After the war and the rebuilding, Neia with her family returned to Roble.

Since that moment when the Sorcerer King patted her head, she felt happy for being a citizen of his glorious Kingdom. Ainz Ooal Gown was a hero for the citizens that once belonged to the Holy Kingdom.

So because of that, Neia had become a patriot. But being a patriot and doing nothing for the country did not sound good to her ear. She had traveled from the Roble Peninsula to the Port-City of Scodra that was once called Re-Lobell.

"I think I'm close."

Neia felt the wind that was coming from the ocean, she walked in that direction reaching the port. There were a lot of ships here, some arrived, some sailed away.

New land has been discovered by the adventures when they were sailing far away in the wide ocean. The adventures brough the information about a large chain of islands. The trops of Nazarick went there to make contact with the natives, but the archipelago was uninhabited, so It was fresh for the Nazarick Kingdom to conquer it and colonize it with various species.

264 islands were under the complete control of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. towns were built in the larger islands and the smaller ones were transformed into training camps for the new Nazar Recruits.

One of those islands is where Neai wants to go and start her training as a Nazar. Looking around, she saw a black ship that had the flag of the Nazarick Kingdom. It looked very important and there were armored beings that were waiting on the ground. Neia found out that ship was for the Nazar recruits, because there was a cabin near the ship that was waiting for the recruits.

Neia reached the cabin and entered inside, there she saw a female lizardman that was working on her desk.

"Um, hello." greeted Neia.

"Ah welcome. A new new recruit?"

"Yes miss."

Neia handed the lizardman a letter with her data and the place where she had made the application. Then the lizardman opened a register, and started to write the name of Neia, her parents, and her birthplace.

"Okay, it's all done. Give this later to the officer that is waiting. Now good luck and be strong."

"Thank you miss."

Neia went outside and headed toward the black ship. She had seen a lot of races these last years, but she never took the chance to talk with demihumans and beastman. Of course she did not hate them or anything like that, but it were they who stayed away from her.

It was her eyes that made the others feel uneasy, like she was some kind of a cold blooded murderer or just a cruel person, that's why Neia didn't have friends to go along with.

The officer was a demon wearing black light armor. That was a good looking demon, his hair was short, gray, red eyes, white skin. Two short horns stood upon his forehead, but he didn't have bat wings like most of the demons.

Neia took a deep breath and walked towards him. She has never come near a demon in her life. The officer stood there with his arm crossed staring at the new recruit. Not wasting time, Neia handed him the letter. The demon took it and started to read it while staring at her from time to time, then, he gave it back to her.

"Get on the board, we are about to leave."

"Yes Sir."

She climbed the stairs and found herself upon the deck of the ship. There she saw another demon that hadn't noticed her yet. Neia didn't know what to do for the moment, so she decided to ask this demon.

"Excuse me." the demon turned his head at her. "Hello, I am Neia Baraja and…"

The face of the demon curved into a disgust expression. "Nobody gives a shit who you are, maggot! You are in the army now, get your ass a seat."

"Ye-Yes Sir."

Neia gulped, she did not expect that behavior from the officer. She turned, and there she saw people of different races that were looking at her. It was hard to find a seat because there were too many recruits here. Neia looked on the left and on the right and saw one that was empty, but the wood elf that was near, put her bag upon that seat.

That was rude, but as expected, Neia even here was not welcomed. She didn't know what to do, if she doesn't find a seat, the officer will yell at her again. She almost walked at the end of the line and still nothing.

It was an embarrassing moment, all their eyes were looking at her and muttered. "_What should I do?!" _She can't go again to the officer and ask him to find her a seat, that will make him even more angry.

"Psst hey..."

Neia heard a small voice on her left and she turned. Neiahe saw an empty seat and a cat girl near. She had short red hair, yellow eyes and tan skin. The thing that separates her from the humans were the cat ears and the tail.

"You can sit if you want, _nya._"

Finally a savior showed up, and Neia was grateful. She sat on the seat and put her bag down, then she stood quiet. Everyone was a stranger here, so she did not want any trouble with any of them. She slowly turned her gaze to her left and saw that the cat girl was staring at her smiling.

"You have some scary eyes there, _nya_."

That came out of nowhere, but she knew that her eyes would get the attention of the others. There were still people around that were staring at her eyes like she was a dangerous person.

"Is, Is that a compliment?" asked Neia, she hoped to be a compliment.

"Yes _nya, _when we complete our training, with those eyes, you will make the enemies run away from you, _nya."_

"Um…"

Neia returned again in her lonely mode. It seemed her eyes again might attract attention. She thought that she would be treated better here, but it turned out to be more difficult.

"What's your name, _nya_? Mine is Çikly Abby." she introduced herself.

"My name Neia… Neia Baraja."

Both the human and the humanoid shook hands together. The cat girl had a childish behavior which looked kinda weird to Neia. Maybe it was her race that was like that or just Çikly as an individual… Or it was just Neia that was not socialized with anyone

"Hey _nya_, why did you join the Nazar Corps?"

Now Neia was surprised for the reason that the cat girl wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Well, I love the Kingdom and I want to protect it."

"Same here _nya,_ I was once a slave but his Majesty rescued us and gave us a better life that we could ever wish for. So I want to be strong to protect my nation and my rights, _nya_."

"That's a sacred decision." she said to make the cat feel proud.

As Neia and Çikly went deep into conversion, but suddenly, the demon spoke.

"Alright you maggots listen up, we are heading to the island of Samara. If any of you here make loud noises, your ass gonna drop into the ocean, you understand that?!"

"Yes Sir." they shouted all as one.

Why was he so angry? Neia couldn't comprehend that. In the Roble peninsula, she has seen Nazar troops patrolling with pride, being more superior than the paladins of the past. Young people stopped them to take some advice and information about the Nazar training. So Neia had heard them talking about how great the training was, making her excited to be like them, but she never asked them about the people that train them.

"_I think I'm in danger…"_

* * *

_Katze Plains…_

Wrath has been doing some work in the Kotorr Alps. The demon and the undead army were invading all the southern natural wall. The intelligent monsters that lived there like the Drakes, Salamanders were subjected and those who had only animalistic senses like the giant Tarantulas, were slayed.

These monsters attack the army of the Sorcerer Kingdom out of nowhere, but with high level demons and undead around, they had no chances against them. The bodies of the Tarantulas were perfect to create high level undead.

The nation they discovered in the Kotorr Alps, was the Empire of the Harpies, but they easily got invaded. A surprise thing happened between the demons and the harpies, and that was marriage. Both the races took a partner as a wife, it was a bizarre thing but the Sorcerer King approved this.

This made the race of the half demons to rise, because the urge for sex from the harpies side was too damn high. The harpies were allowed to travel into other cities, but if they tried to hurt the citizens, they would be executed, but nothing like that has happened because they were able to adapt with other foods.

Wrath entered inside the palace but he encountered two demon girls. They looked like elves with dark skin, but had bat wings, horns, and snake-like tails.

"Rin, Ren… What are you two doing here?" asked Wrath with wonder.

"We came to see mother." reply Ren.

"Aha, okay then." He started to walk away.

"Hey, yesterday we had a parent meeting at the school, we told you to come but you didn't?"

"Damn… sorry girls, father was on some business, I had some orders from the Supreme One."

The twin daughters could have just asked their mother to come but she was pregnant again with Wrath's child. These two, were not her actual daughters, their biological mother was Edström and nowadays she was still giving birth to other half demons. Wrath didn't care about her, so he just took the twins that belonged to him.

"If it is Lord Ainz, then okay."

As Wrath was about to walk again, Rin spoke.

"Father can you give us some money to buy new clothes?"

"Uh, sure Rin."

From his bag, Wrath gave them plenty of money. "Father this is too much." said Rin. "Use it to buy other stuff and be careful."

His daughters went outside and Wrath walked through the halls of the palace. There he stopped in front of a door and opened it. Two other twin children were living here. When the daughters saw Wrath, they jumped upon him.

"Father is back! Father is back!"

"Hey you two have grown up lately. What are you doing?"

"Playing tea party papa."

"Oh, can I have some tea too"

"Yes papa!"

The girls were full of energy and filled a cup with tea for their father. Wrath carefully grabbed the cup, his hand was big and strong so he might break it. He quickly drank the tea in one _succ_. "Mm delicious, can I have some more please?"

The girls happily filled the cup again, they did this many times till there was no more tea and the girls were tired so Wrath put them on the bed. "Father can you tell us a story?"

What should he do? Wrath had never done this before. He could just respond that he has work and has to leave but that felt kinda bad.

"Ummm okay." Wrath coughed two times and started. "Once upon a time, there was a demon lord that wanted to conquer the world. He was feared by all the humans and the demihumans because of his power. One night, with his demon army he attacked a kingdom that was a great enemy. But all the soldiers of that kingdom were massacred by the demon lord himself. His power was so great that he pushed deep into the territories of that kingdom till he reached the stronghold of the queen. There he destroyed everything on his path and the queen decided to fight him, but was not that strong, so the demon lord grabbed her by the legs and used her as a weapon to kill her own soldiers. The army was broken completely by the horrifying scene and run away like chickens-"

Wrath saw that his little daughters had closed their eyes and were sleeping.

"Sleep my little devils."

He covered them and went outside the room of his daughters. When he started to walk again, Wrath felt the presence of someone… someone that was really strong.

He turned his head and behind him, Wrath saw a person that was smiling dressed as a gentleman. Wrath found out that this person was a devil because of his tail and his ears.

"You are a very soft Evil Lord."

Said the devil while walking towards Wrath. "Well uhhh, I am with my family, but not with the enemies of lord Ainz."

"I see, I see."

Wrath knew the mind of the devils, but this fellow was a strange one. "_I don't remember seeing this frog looking guy around, unless... "_

"Anyway who are you?" asked Wrath.

"My name is Demiurge, the Guardian of the 7th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick." the devil introduced himself with a grin on his face.

"_So this is the guy huh." _Ainz had communicated with Wrath via message about the coming of the floor guardian.

"Oh, welcome son of the Great Demon of Destruction Lord Ulbert, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Son?"

Demiurge got confused when the Evil Lord said that. He is just a mere creation of the Great Demon, he would never declare himself as his son.

"Well, aren't you? Lord Ainz has told me that you are his son."

That moment Demiurge smiled happily. His master recognizing him as the son of Lord Ulbert filled his pure evil heart with infinite joy.

"By the way, my name is Wrath, I am the commander of the Demonic Army. So what can I do for you Demiurge?"

The devil and the demon continued to walk in the hall of the palace. "I would like to see the work of the Sorcerer Kingdom demons. Can you guide me?"

"Sure."

That was not a problem for Wrath because he was heading there. Both the demon and the devil walked to the end of the hallway. It didn't have a door, but Wrath pushed down a candle that was on the left side of the wall and the wall before them lifted up.

Wrath went inside and Demiurge followed him. They were inside an elevator that worked with magic and it started to go down. The elevator stopped at the last level of the palace. The door of the elevator opened and Demiurge could see a grand dungeon similar to those of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

It was pretty dark, the smell was disturbing and screams of agony echoed through the dungeon. But it was nothing to be disgusted, Demiurge felt like home again.

"This is the prison where we keep the "sheeps" Demiurge."

Demiurge figured out the "sheep" part quickly. Of course, those filthy creatures who opposed his master deserved to be called like that, nothing but sheeps to be sent to the butcher.

Demiurge followed Wrath to explore all the rooms of the the first room he saw a demon that was forcely pulling off the teeths of a person with a plier. On the other he saw a human getting his arms and legs sliced bit by bit with a machete.

"Pleathe no morehhh!" the former noble begged the demon to stop.

All the nobles that had been captured were all fat like pigs, but over the years they have lost weight by the hellish tourture and not getting feeded well. All those years living like gods above the peasants, having nothing to worry about. Those were the days, but all the wrongdoings that they had caused returned back to them.

The nobles were told by the demons that they were dead and this was hell and they can't do anything to take their souls back. Eternal tourture, pain, agony, suffering, that was all that awaited them every single day.

In another prison room, the demon had wrapped a noble with wire and a rod was inserted inside his ass. The demon rotated it upon the fire like he was cooking bacon.

"Now that is funny don't you think Demiurge?" asked Wrath.

"Hmm, that is a very interesting tourture technique, I like it." Demiurge with his arms crossed studied the demon doing his work.

He really liked the way some hanged humans that had a hook inserted in the armpit. Their cries for mercy brought him nothing but joy. These were the scums that offended his master. All those who try to fight the Supreme Being will end up like this.

As they went more and more deeper in the dungeon, the painful screams of agony started to change. Those sounded more like femine moans. He wondered what was going on inside the last room.

Wrath walked before Demiurge to open the door and they went inside. A lot of interesting stuff was happening here.

This place was full with women and they were getting raped by demons. "This is the breeding room, Demiurge. Tell me what you think?"

"So this is how Lord Ainz creates half demons, It's very fascinating but these human females do not look like they are in pain."

"They have been here for years now and have succumbed into pleasure. It is better this way."

They saw how women were getting gangbanged by many demons. Some of them were about to give birth to another demon and they will continue to do this till an order to dispose of them comes.

"Hey, who's child is this?" spoke a demon that was holding a newborn half demon girl.

"She has been getting fucked by many of us. How are we supposed to know who the father of that child is hahahaha."

The demon left the child upon a table that was close to the fire to warm her. It was not just her but many other newborn children here that not too long has come to life.

"Dicks! Give more dicks!"

"It feels so goooooood!"

The human females begged for more pleasure and the demons gave it to them with no problem. Some females here got turned into vampires to experiment if they could breed with demons and that experiment was successful.

"I think we should insert some suffering to them." said Demiurge.

He did not like this kind of tourture. It wasn't a tourture at all. He wanted to see them crying, screaming and begging to end their miserable lives.

"Nah Demiurge, we prefer them like this. Hearing them crying is kinda annoying. You do what you want with the males, but these women have given us an army of half demons so yeah they are important."

"I see, that's reasonable. Alright, I will bring some of my subordinates and start to skin some nobles alive. I want to do some experiments with their skin.

"I hope you have fun my friend."

Both of them went about their own business.


	58. Chapter 57

**41MadGods: You need to shut the hell up with that chief. You talk like my life depend in this story when in the first chapter says it's for FUN. Fuck is wrong with you dawg, if you are such a genius and know so much about writing, then go write your own damn overlord fanfiction.**

**Paxloria: He was not in his frog demon form. **

**Buujack: Yes he is stronger and wiser than Wrath from the Tomb of Nazarick. Nah, 8th floor ain't got shit on my Ainz lol.**

**Anyway guys, I have created some maps of the other continent where the Underdark, Celestial Empire and the other nations are and also the frozen lands. You can find them in Pinterest, search "Abi Harapi".**

**You will find in this chapter some Full Metal Jacked and The Boys in Company C, love those two movies and R Lee Ermey was great(RIP)**

The ship arrived at the Samara Island and the recruits were ordered by the officer to lower their heads to face the floor. The officer with his arms crossed, patrolled around to see if the recruits would try to move.

On the other side, Neia asked herself why she and the others were in this position. It did not make any sense, at last for her. She felt the ship slowing till it dropped the anchor in the water.

While the officer was watching them, another demon arrived on the board and shouted…

"All of you look at me right now!" he ordered.

"Aye Sir!" they responded and raised their heads.

"You are now part of the Nazar Corp Recruiting Depot Samara. From here and now, the only word that will come out from your mouth is "Yes Sir" or "No Sir", when asked a question "Aye aye Sir". Do you understand?!

"Yes Sir!"

"Get out of my ship, Now!"

All the recruits rushed but carefully not trying to hurt their comrades. On the ground, there were seven demons waiting like wild dogs ready to tear them apart.

"Get in the line! Get in the line now, scum!" the demon yelled at a Bafolk.

"Get off the ship! Faster!"

The harsh words of the drill instructors strike fear into their hearts, and they get in the line as fast as they can. The drill instructors walked furiously controlling the position of the recruits.

Neia's feet were shivering and her heart was pumping like never before. She did not expect something like this at all, it was like they were in a concentration camp. The drill instructors were yelling at every recruit like they were simply animals.

From the building that was in front of the recruits, came out another demon in a leather armor. "_He looks really angry!" _Muttered Neia.

"Holy shit, what kind of fucking vermins have they brought me now. Y'all looks like pieces of some dog shit. What are you looking at?!" he approached a pale orc. "Is something tickling your ass? STRAIGHT EYES FOOL!"

"Aye Sir!"

Lauder!"

"AYE SIR!"

He saw a wood elf female smirking, Neia remembered her when she blocked the seat with her bag. "You find something funny?" he turned at the elf and she turned pale. She did not dare to look at his golden eyes and kept her face straight.

"N-No Sir!"

"Then why did you smirk?"

She wanted to explain herself in a possible way so he can believe her.

"Sir-"

"What do you mean?! Don't even start to explain yourself! You are a bad fucking excuse."

The demon did not stop yelling at her, and again he saw another person that was doing something without permission.

"Get that finger out of your nose, you shit head!"

The hyenaman fur stood up when he heard the demon yelling at him. The recruits thought the drill instructor was not paying attention to all of them, but they were wrong, the demon saw everything they were doing.

"Right now, I can't stand looking at you. By the Supreme One, how do they expect us to train fucking Nazars, when they can't even send us living god damn beings to start with! Sergeant, get these shits out of my face, and make sure they don't drop any of their civilian garbage on the way through."

"Move you assholes!"

The demons ordered them to march as one straight in the line. Neia had never done this before, so she saw the movements of the other recruits to march as they march. On the right side, Neia noticed Nazar troops. They all wore black full plate armor and were marching mighty.

"_It seems they are in their final stage of the training… How I wish I was one of them right now."_

Reaching the final stage ment these Nazar's will start their duty. They are going to be sent to the east, or north, or south, or west. To the east part, it means where the Baharuth Empire, Dragon Kingdom, Beastman Kingdom and Orc Kingdom once were, but at the region of the high elves, the Nazar Troops were not allowed to march yet, because the high elves only allowed the Undead Army, and of course the army of the high elves.

They were not ready to accept the Nazar Army. They did not hate the other races, but they just didn't want their realm to turn "colorful", so the Sorcerer King was trying to be careful on this matter. The statement of the high elves was heard and was respected by the authorities of the Nazarick Kingdom.

Now the drill instructors brought the new recruits to a wide room that had long tables. "Put the bags upon the table!" ordered the demon.

Immediately the recruits obeyd, the drill instructors started to check them. One of the demons approached where Neia was, now she was preparing for the flame.

"Get back!" he said.

Neia made one step back without responding, making the demon turn at her.

"When I say something, you say something!" he screamed.

"Aye Sir!"

"Louder!"

"Aye Sir!"

The demon turned back to check her bag. He didn't care, so he tore the bag like it was a rag. "_My bag…"_ It seemed she and the other won't get their stuff back again. He found inside the bag a small wooden box.

"What's this?"

"It has food inside, Sir!"

Without giving a damn about it, the demon dropped the lunchbox on the floor. She was not in a position to do anything about it, so she just stood straight.

Other demons were checking the recruits and yelled at them, the room echoed because of their loud voices, and the recruits responding, Yes and No Sir.

"This is suppose to be in your pocked, and not in the bag, you stupid rat!"

The drill instructor shouted at a WereRat. It was like chaos here, the demons just threw their items like garbage. What was the point of bringing their bags anyway, that was in the mind of everyone.

"Get rid of it… OOOH what do we have here, a little faggot eh. How about you take off those jewelry from your neck, sweetheart."

They didn't just yell at them, they even mocked them, just so they could make them nervous and break their minds. They loved to see those faces scared and in despair.

"Listen up! Y'all can see under the table a bag. Inside those bags are your new clothes, no more fancy stuff or any other bullshit. Females, go after the drill instructor!"

"AYE AYE SIR!"

The females were sent to wash their bodies and get rid of their old clothes. The bag was a bit heavy for Neia, so she had to endure it. The demon female gave them 5 minutes to wash their bodies.

"_I know we are all females, but…"_

To be surrounded by so many naked females of different races felt kinda embarrassing. Albeit she had a pretty body for a 17 year old young human female, those elven females were like divas and could not be compared. When the water fell on their body, they looked so beautiful.

There were also the pale orc females that looked like busted elves. They looked so similar that one could not tell the difference, but when the pale orc females showed their teeths, the fangs were bigger. To tell the truth , the males had a bit more brutish appearance, but the females looked more normal.

Neia was waiting for her turn, right now in the shower was a female that was as high as her, but her color was kinda like a merge of grey and green. "_What is she?" _The girl turned her face to Neia, because she was almost finishing. Her body had the same mass of Neia, but her face was really cute. The hairs were also short dark grey, had long ears and sharp fangs.

"_No… she can't be a hobgoblin. There is no way."_

The beings known as hobgoblins that she had seen with her own eyes didn't look like her. She looked like a crossbreed, but demihumans and humanoids can't make children together, so the only answer was that her race might be from a far away corner of the Nazarick Kingdom that was unknown to her.

The girl noticed her and saw Neia with a shy expression on her face, because she had fixated her scary eyes on the demihuman. With a red face, the strange girl covered her chest with her towel and walked away from the shower leaving Neia to take her turn.

"_The way she looked at me… Please I'm not like that."_

Neia hoped for that girl to not take the wrong impression about her. It will be bad if wrong words spread on the island.

After washing her body for five minutes, she wore her new clothes, a black t shirt, black pants, and boots. "_These look and feel so good." _Neia saw them like they were given to her as a birthday present.

All the recruited females were ready and got in the line following the demons. Neia observed the males, a lot of them had long hair when they were on the ship, but now all of them, especially the humanoid had short very hair. "_So the males got a haircut, huh."_ Neia had nothing to worry about, because her mother cut her hair before leaving the house.

About her mother… "_I hope for her to be a different person when I go back home."_ Her mother was against her decision to become a Nazar. Why? Neia had told her that it was her dream to become one, but her mother did not take her dream seriously, because Neia was a just a 13-14 year old girl back then.

But when she applicatied to become a Nazar, her mother became frustrated by the decision of her daughter. She even ordered her many times to go and cancel it, but Neia refused her mother's order. Pavel stood more at the side of his daughter, but most of the time he was neutral.

Neia was not understanding her mother anymore. She was almost a completely different person since the fall of the Holy Kingdom. Lately Neia had been seeing her mother outside in the city going with a group of ex-paladins and Remedios Custodio.

She asked her mother why she hung out with them so much, and she responded with "to remember the old times." Neia did not eat that, and it didn't sound good either the way she said it. "_Cold it be… that Remedios Custodio is up to something? What does my mother have to do with her?"_

Her mother was not good with the Sorcerer Kingdom taking the Holy Kingdom, and she did not like Ainz Ooal Gown. Her feelings about the Sorcerer King out in the city were normal and not fanatical like the other citizens, but at home she expressed her hatred for the undead and the quarrel with Pavel that respected Ainz Ooal Gown, start over again.

Their daughter was indifferent to this so she just left them alone and went to her own room. She smelled some plot here, but she would never imagine her mother doing something like that, so Neia didn't pay attention very much to that, but still she was worried thinking about her now…

The recruits were brought inside a large barrack. This was clearly the place where they would sleep, because there were a lot of bunk beds. The demons told the recruits who their bed was and Neia rushed to get the first bed.

"Well, it seems we will be very close again, _nya_." spoke a familiar voice.

It was the cat girl that was before Neia holding her bag. She did not like to sleep up so she asked the cat girl. "Ah Çikly, good to see you again, umm where do you want to sleep?"

"Up I guess, _nya,_ I heard some humans are afraid of highs, or maybe I'm wrong."

"You-You are not wrong, some of us really are afraid of highs. So I guess this one is mine."

"_Thank you."_

Neia thanked the cat girl with all her heart. As a cat girl, Çikly won't have a problem sleeping even in places that were impossible for humans.

"Get in the line, Now!" shoute the demon.

Immediately the recruits presented themselves, females on the left side, and males on the right side face to face with each other. The demon checked them again for the last time.

Another demon entered inside the barrack. He was equipped with leather armor and had short black hair, brown eyes, two horns, a dragon like tail. He stood at the entrance straight facing the sergeant that has led the recruits from the time they had arrived on this island.

The demon walked straight towards the newly arrived demon. When he was close enough, he stopped. "Sergeant, train these soldiers to become brave Nazars." he raised his hand to salute the new demon and responded the same way.

Those who brought Neia and the others here left the barrack leaving behind a new mysterious demon and also two others that came after him. For a moment he did not move, and just observed the new recruits with cold eyes, then he started to walk very slowly.

"I am Sergeant Yetmir, your senior drill instructor. From now on, you speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be "Sir!" Do you maggots understand that?"

"Sir yes sir!" they responded in unison

"Bullshit! I can't hear you. Sound off like you got a pair."

"SIR YES SIR!"

"If you ladies leave my island, if you survive recruit training... you will be a weapon, you will be a minister of death, praying for war. But until that day you are pukes! You're the lowest form of life in this world. You are not even living fucking beings! You are nothing but unorganized grabastic pieces of amphibian shit!

Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you will learn. I am hard, but I am fair! There is no racial bigotry here! I do not look down on Humanoids, Demihumen and Beastmen. Here you are all equally worthless! Do you maggots understand that?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Bullshit! I can't hear you!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"_I think I get why they put demons to train Nazars." _If they put for example a human as a drill instructor, he might take the sides of the human recruits, making their training easy, and harder for the other races. Demons see everyone here as nothing but trash and won't take sides.

Sergeant Yetmir, stops in front of a dark elf male. "What's your name scumbag?" he asked.

"Sir, Privat Taris, Sir!" responded the dark elf with a high voice.

"Bullshit, from now on you're Private Snowball! Do you like that name?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Well, there's one thing that you won't like, Private Snowball! They don't serve goat meat and grape leaves on a daily basis in my mess hall!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Is this the Slane Theocracy?"

A voice was heard in the room, it did not belong to a female. Neia felt bad for the person who said that. The drill instructor will find him no matter what and will scold him for what he said.

"Who said that? Who the fuck said that?!"

Sergeant Yetmir started to walk furiously to the direction where the voice was heard.

"_He's gonna kill us!"_

"Who's the slimy little priest shit twinkle-toed cocksucker down here, who just signed his own death warrant? Nobody, huh?! The fairy fucking godmother said it! Out-fucking-standing! I'll make you run across my island until you fucking die! I'll make you run until your assholes are sucking buttermilk."

The angry demon grabbed a human by the shirt. "Was it you, you scroungy little fuck, huh?!"

"Sir no Sir!"

"You little piece of shit! You look like a fucking worm! I'll bet it was you!"

"Sir no Sir!"

The young human was sweating and scared by the fearsome demon that was about to hurt him.

"Sir, I said it, sir!"

Yetmir turned his gaze at the privat on the left side. He was a young elf with short blonde hair and blue eyes, also his body was higher than that of Yetmir but that meant nothing. The Sergeant steps up to the young elf.

"Well... no shit. What have we got here, a fucking comedian? Private Joker? I admire your honesty. Hell, I like you. You can come over to my house and fuck my sister."

Neia's eyes went wide when she saw the demon punching private Joker in the stomach making him fall to his knees. The young elf boy was trying to bring back his normal breathing, because that punch traumatised his entire body.

"You little scumbag! I've got your name! I've got your ass! You will not laugh! You will not cry! You will learn by the numbers. I will teach you. Now get up! Get on your feet!"

Like a newborn cow, Joker tried to get up on his feet. "_That must have hurt!"_ Neia was afraid that one day she would get the same treatment as the young elf. Her weak body won't resist a punch like that, she might even die.

As Joker got up, Yetmir said on his face- "You had best unfuck yourself or I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Again Neia was surprised how this guy came with all those insults. It made him look a bit funny, but that is a "BIG NO". She and the rest of the recruits should take the training seriously or this guy will turn like the grim reaper and will send their asses to the underworld.

"Private Joker, why did you join my beloved Corps?" Yetmir asked.

"Sir, to kill, sir!" Joker responded

"_Huh?! Is he for real?!"_ That reason was… how should Neia put that? "_Does Joker seek revenge or something?" _Elves have been discriminated against over the years especially by the humans using them as slaves. As a wood elf, he was far older than Neia and he must have passed a lot struggles in his life.

"So you're a killer!" spoke Yetmir as he was getting a bit excited. Recruits that gave this kind of answers on their first day were very rare.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Let me see your war face!"

"Sir?" Joker was a bit confused by the sudden demand.

"You've got a war face? Aaaaaaaagh! That's a war face. Now let me see your war face!"

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Joker screamed

"Bullshit! You didn't convince me! Let me see your real war face!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" he screamed again

"You didn't scare me! Work on it!"

"_He...He did it!" _Neia thought that Yetmir would kick his ass, but instead he chose to see Joker very close to how he improved in boot camp. But the same questions might not fall upon every recruit. "_The drill instructor is a cunning person and will play with their minds till they are completely broke_… _Clever_.

Yetmir walked away from Joker and stopped at a blonde human male with glasses.

"By the Supreme One, can you see the future with those big ass glasses?"

""Sir no sir!"

"Are you shook up? Are you nervous?"

"Sir I am, sir!"

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Sir…" the boy was afraid to respond to that. question.

"Sir what?! Were you about to call me an asshole?!"

"Sir no sir!"

"Where in hell are from anyway, Private?"

"Sir, Roble, sir!"

"Holy dogshit, only faggots and sailors comes from Roble, Private Paladin boy. And you don't look much like a sailor to me, so that kinda narrows it down! Tell me, do you suck dicks?"

"Sir no sir!"

"I'll bet you're the kind of guy that would that would mastrubate to your wife while she is fucking with the naighbour! I'll be watching you!"

Yetmir stepped away from Paladin boy and turned to the female line. "_Please not me! Please not me!"_ Neia prayed to not be picked by the drill instructor. She could not imagine staying face to face with him although she was not allowed to see him in the eyes.

The demon walked to the female line to another recruit. "What kind of fucking crossbreed are you?!" he asked someone.

"Sir, I'm a Hobgoblin sir!"

Neia knew exactly who he was speaking too.

"Bullshit! You are too cute to be a hobgoblin. Was your father a horny elf that raped your goblin mother or is the other way around?"

"Sir, they are both hobgoblins sir!"

"Where do you come from correctly?"

"Hobgoblin Island that is located on the other continent, Sir!"

"I understand. I'll be watching you." he started to walk again.

The other continent was still mysterious for Neia and many others. She knows that one of the queens of the Sorcerer Kingdom was the ruler of the high elves that lived in the other continent. The bards that returned from the Supreme City, describe her as a high elf goddess. But still, learning that beyond in the east has still unknown nations, made her very curious to know more.

"Private Neko, stop moving that damn tail around, or I'll fucking cut it for you, and hang it in the entrance of the barrack!" yelled Yetmir at Çikly

"_Nya _Sir!" responded the cat girl.

"What did you just say?!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

The demon narrowed his eyes, staring like he wanted to take the soul of Private Neko. On her chin, sweat was beginning to drip. "I'll be watching you."

Now the demon was in front of Neia. This was the frightening moment that Neia never wished to happen, but she was part of the platoon and she will get the same treatment as them. Yetmir observed her face for a second and then spoke.

"What's your name, scum?"

"Sir, Neia Baraja, sir!

"Baraja? So you are the maggot of that Pavel Baraja, huh?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Did Pavel fuck a demon that made you?"

"Sir no sir!"

"Hoo, is that so? But beyond those eyes of yours I see hell, hell that wants to be unleashed upon the enemies that come across you."

"Si-Sir I don't know sir!"

Whatever this demon was saying, it sounded like a bad nightmare for Neia. He spoke in a way that almost made her fall on her knees and cry to go back home.

"We will see Private Madeye, we will see. I'll be watching you."

When the demon turned his head, Neia started to breath heavily. "_What was that?! It felt like my life was going to end…" _she tried to control herself but her entire body was shivering. Having Yetmir in front of her was like seeing death in the eyes.

_So… Madeye is my nickname from now on, huh. It sounds cool I guess, at least it's not like Snowball. _

Neia was also surprised how the name of her father was known in the ranks of the demons. After all, he still is a strong human and everyone in Roble knows him. To have a famous father was to be proud, but Neia felt like a small rock behind her father's back.

"_Alright I'll do it! I will never stop fighting! My goal is to become the greatest Nazar that has ever existed. Please guide me towards the path of glory... your Majesty."_

But we hope that path will not take a dark turn...


	59. Chapter 58

Holy_ Celestial Empire_

The Holy Maiden Jeanne d'Arc had entered inside the Elvenor Embassy alone without guards. Most of the time, when she goes out alone, she will have two guards on her back, but this time she did not allow anyone to follow after her.

The two high elf warriors that stood at the door where the office of the legate was. They opened the door for Jeanne, she was greeted by a female noble high elf that had long straight hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome Holy Maiden." the noble called Adelaida greeted.

Jeanne didn't say anything, but walked near the office table and sat on the chair. Adelaida remembers Jeanne for a long time, but she had never seen her acting so cold. It seems she was in a bad mood.

"Would you like some tea, Holy Maiden?" she asked her in a good manner.

"No, there is no need. I came here because I have some questions for you."

Adelaida kinda knew what those questions were about, but she did not expect the Holy Maiden to come here, but some other nobles of the Empire. A maid arrived inside with a moving table, she brought the tea for her mistress.

"It will be embarrassing to be only me drinking while in front of me, is the Holy Maiden herself, please accept a cup of tea." something like this Jeanne did not refuse, she had plenty of time anyway.

The maid prepared tea for both of them and then went out from the office with the moving table. "So, what do you want to ask me about, Holy Maiden?"

"Just call me Jeanne." Adelaida nodded in agreement. "Now, what can you tell me about the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick?"

As expected, there was no way that the Holy Empire wouldn't want to know for the nation that came out of nowhere. As the person that stood close with the Holy Emperor, it was obvious that she would come in his place.

"I myself don't know much about it, because we became a territory of Nazarick all of sudden, but I will tell you what I have seen and heard. Nazarick is a nation ruled by the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, he is an undead being and is also worshiped as a god."

"_A god… could he be like the Mighty Kings?"_

Jeanne had come to an understanding that the people of this world worshiped the Dragon Lords of the past, the sun or the moon, the ancestors, and also the beings that created her, so the "players".

"Have you seen him? What does he look like?"

"Yes I was there when Queen Alea proposed to him for marriage. He has no flesh at all, but the robes he wears and his aura truly makes him look godly."

A confusing expression appeared on Jeanne's face. "Wait… it was Alea that proposed to him?"

"Mhm that's true, it was her Majesty that made the first move. While we know that his Majesty doesn't have flesh and skin to see how he looked at that moment, I can tell that he was surprised to a point that he did not know what to say, fufufu"

"_She seems happy to be ruled by an undead…"_

"I don't want to be disrespectful towards your king and queen, but who in the world would want to marry an undead? I mean, when did she meet him or how did she meet him?"

It was really confusing to think about it. An undead is a creature that does not have feelings at all. Jeanne also wanted to ask about how they were going to… procreate if the Sorcerer King was just a pile of bones.

"Actually, her Majesty was about to die from a Chimera in the O'valian Village that is located near the Kotorr Alps, but the Sorcerer King showed up saving her Majesty, and killing all the monsters that were attacking the village."

"Why was he there?"

"He was there at the perfect moment, because he wanted to return all the people that were kept as slaves by the orcs. He even rescued the dark elves that we have been fighting like forever… His Majesty is a very beneficent person Jeanne, and for why her Majesty married him, it was because she fell in love with him. It was nothing political, but only love. That night, her majesty was only looking at him like she wanted his Majesty for herself… the word love was written upon her face."

Ainz Ooal Gown showed up as a white knight to save the high elven queen... How can an undead be like that? It didn't make any sense at all, and it went against all the things that are known about the undead beings, from not having any feelings, to their appetite for slaughtering the living beings.

The memories of the past came back to Jeanne. Surshana ruled a human nation and he was worshiped as a god and was also a player like her creator. The Sorcerer King might be a player too or maybe just a powerful being of this world.

Now the question is… should she fight him or make peace with him? The person that she had to protect was absolutely pro with the war against the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"_What should I do? He might destroy everyone who goes against him… He saved those dark elves and the Underdark Empire joined the alliance. Why?! He will think about the people of this continent as ungrateful wretches…_

"Umm, Jeanne are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Eh?"

The Holy Maiden was for a moment in deep thought and was not responding that's why it made the noble high elf worried.

"Ah sorry about that."

"It's alright but I still feel worried about you. Is something happening?"

"No, no, nothing is happening." should she tell her about the alliance, that would make her a traitor. "Adelaida, what can you tell me about the army of the Sorcerer King?"

"I don't know very much, but it has types of undead soldiers called Death Knights and Death Warriors and their commander was a Death Emperor. They look pretty scary but are very protective."

"_Death Knights… Death Warriors… Death Emperor…" _shook fell over her face, Jeanne knew these creatures very well, except the Death Emperor. Heaving such giant territory, the Sorcerer King might have a large army of these types of undead that can destroy nations single-handedly.

"_That cursed overgrown lizard wants to send everyone to hell while he stays on the throne of my creators watching everyone die!"_

Everytime she mentions that dragon, wrath captures her heart that almost made her abandon the Empire and her promise of protecting Ajax, just so she can go to the holy city of Eryuentiu and slay the Dragon Lord. She was mad at Ajax for the reason he lacked eagerness to take back the throne of his ancestors.

But still, there is the Sorcerer King too… Eryuentiu with all its wealth and riches might attract the undead lord.

"_It doesn't matter anymore, huh_… It was impossible, even being a level 100 warrior, alone she can't do anything against unknown powerful foes.

"Thank you Adelaida, I'm going."

"Anytime Jeanne."

* * *

The Holy Maiden left the embassy and headed to the Vortis Palace. She saw in the halls of the palace a lot of important knights in full plate armor of the Holy Empire. They were coming out from the war room.

Every knight that walked near her bowed their heads because she was an important figure of the empire. If she leads a battle, there is no way for the imperial army to lose. Her divine beauty filled the knights in a battle with endless valor.

But this time, the knights were not seeing her beautiful smile or her serious face when she went to battle. This time she had a cold expression over her face, they had never seen her like this before.

When it was time for battle, she was the first to proudly announce that his imperial majesty's army will crush the enemy, but this time she wasn't even present in the war room.

Suddenly, Jeanne encountered a dark skinned girl with long white hair, red eyes and wore a dress armor. Her name was Zooey and she also was a strong young knight of the Empire.

"Holy Maiden." Zooey bowed her head.

"Is the conference over?" asked Jeanne.

"Yes my lady, but only you were missing."

Jeanne sighed. "It's pointless anyway."

"Huh? What-What do mean, my lady."

"You will find out soon with what you all are dealing with, Zooey."

Waving her hand, she walked away from Zooey leaving her confused and scared. Jeanne had come to an agreement with herself, that the Sorcerer King was definitely a player like the great kings. She did not want to think deeply into that matter anymore, because invading such a large vast land, was the doing of a player.

As the conference was over, she went to the office of the Emperor. She did not bother knocking at the door. Jeanne opened it and went inside. Ajax was looking at some papers, he raised his head and saw Jeanne before him.

"Why weren't you present in the war room?" asked Ajax as he dropped the papers upon the table.

"Why should I?"

She made the Emperor confused from the way she responded. It was disrespectful and it went against her oath, but she was slowly losing respect for him.

"Jeanne, the entire continent is coming together to defeat the forces of evil and you go out. There is no time for-

"What in the world is wrong with you, Ajax?

Again she confused Ajax because she did not say "your Majesty" It was the first time she did that.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not supposed to fight alongside that damn lizard, but to cut his head and take the throne of Eryuentiu, because you are the last bloodline of the Great Kings, making you the rightful owner! Don't you understand that?!" she shouted angrily.

Ajax moved his head tiredly while hearing the Holy Maiden with an expression like "not this again". In his mind, he thought that Jeanne still believes that one day the glory of the Great King will rise again if they take back Eryuentiu, but that was just a childish dream that will never happen.

"Jeanne, listen, we have discussed this many times. Forget it!" his words shocked the maiden.

"This is your mission Ajax, and not going in a foolish war for a married queen that you have never met."

The face of Ajax turned red and angry. "Alea is being held hostage by the undead, and we must save her and the high elves!"

Jeanne hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. This man was completely blinde and uninformed. She couldn't imagine his face if Alea herself told him that she married the Sorcerer King willingly, because she loves him.

"It's not true at all Ajax. The high queen loves the undead king, that's why she married-"

"Lies!" wrathfully, the Holy Emperor barked. "You stupid or something?! Nobody would want to spend their entire life with a disgusting rotten monster! Would you want something like that Jeanne? Would you marry an undead creature?" asked Ajax with a disgusted expression.

"Who I would want to marry is none of your business, also Alea's marriage too. You are going after the wrong female, Ajax. The course you are following will doom this Empire. That damn lizard is manipulating all of you to fight his wars, WHILE HE HIDES INSIDE THE HOLY FLYING CASTLE THAT BELONG TO MY CREATORS! The lizard is the true enemy here, Ajax! We must kill him, to take revenge for the Great Kings, for Lord Byzant!" Jeanne was trying so hard to change the mind of the young Emperor.

Ajax got up from his chair and walked around Jeanne.

"Do you know that only our nation worships one of the Great Kings as a God? The entire world hates them, Jeanne, for what they have caused. The previous Emperors had to keep our religion a secret, you too, because if those nations that have suffered by them would have found out who we are, they would have joined together to destroy us. But gradually over the years, our neighbors started to see us differently like friends, even when we told them who we worship."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Jeanne, she was not understanding him.

"We are in debt with the world, Jeanne! They have forgiven us, even the Platinum Dragon Lord has forgiven us! And we must return the favor…"

The Holy Maiden was frozen like a statue looking at the portrait of the Great King Byzant that was on the wall. "_Who-Who is this person… I can't recognize him anymore. This person is not an Emperor, this person is a… naive kid. What is happening with the bloodline of my creator?"_

Like a doll with cut strings, Jeanne fell upon the chair with a shocked face. Her hopes to turn the Holy Emperor in the right way have been shattered by the Holy Emperor himself. She saw her mission to protect the bloodline of her creator, failing. Right now, she really… really wanted to die and leave this world for good.

"Do you understand now why we have to save the world Jeanne?"

"...I...I-I AAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAA!"

"Je-Jeanne?!"

The Holy Maiden was crying. Tears were flooding from her eyes like a waterfall covering her face and making it shine. Jeanne got up from the chair and went out running while crying leaving the Holy Emperor alone shocked. She did not want to see or talk to anyone so she went to her room locking the door. Again she fell on the floor crying non stop.

"I have failed you, master… I have failed you!"

* * *

_Sea city_

Tsar had sent his armor to the deepest level of the Sea City.

Down here it was an endless darkness than one couldn't see anything at all.

But for the Platinum Dragon Lord, darkness was nothing because he had darkvision.

Around him, he could see walls or he should call them outlines.

This place was built a very long time ago for a dangerous creature that should not be awakened.

But Tsar had no choice, he needed more potent allies. He did not believe that the nations would do much against the forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

But the one who sleeps here… she might defeat the lord of the undead.

Tsar reached the bottom of the sea. He looked around to find the one he was looking for.

There was no need to walk because she was there sleeping. It was an unimaginable large monster with seven heads.

Her breathing sounded differently this time because she smelled the armor that was controlled by Tsar.

All the heads opened their eyes as one and turned to see who this intruder was. The female monster spoke.

"**Who dares to disturb my slumber?"** a high threatening voice came out from the beast.

"It's me, the Platinum Dragon Lord, Tsaindorcus Vaision." Tsar introduced himself before the monster.

"**Son of the Dragon Emperor, huh? You are far away from home brat. What brings you into my realm?"**

"The world is in danger again and we need your help. The otherworldly monsters are back conquering the land."

"**Why should I fight in a war that your stupid father started?"**

"I know what he did was wrong and he paid for it with his life, but what has happened has happened. The enemy this time is far more dangerous and evil-

"**Leave, I don't care about the troubles of the world."** She lowered her heads to sleep again.

"_Tch,_ have you gotten so lazy over the years or you just can't get up because of that fat body of yours?"

Tsar tried to mock her, but what he did was very wrong. The body of the beast turned into a shadow that surrounded Tsar. He was beginning to panic for a moment as he looked at his surroundings.

The thick dark shadow started to rotate like a vortex and in front of Tsar something was forming. All the dark shadow was being gathered in front of Tsar till someone appeared.

This skill shocked Tsar like never before. The monster that was bigger than the Oceanic Emperor Kraken, had transformed into a humanoid being. She had the appearance of a petite girl like Evileye, but she had long black hair, golden eyes, protruding crookedly black horns and a long dragon tail.

The petite girl was staring straight at his eyes striking fear at Tsar. She was angry, very angry, and was tightening her fists, but Tsar did not want to look weak. If she decides to hurt him, he will have to fight back.

"So are you going to help-

_Boom_

Without finishing his word, the Platinum Dragon Lord's armor was punched out of the deep sea very high, almost reaching the orbit. His armor was shattered completely and his wild magic was not able to control it anymore.

Back to Eryuentiu, Tsar was speechless and was not able to describe that powerful force of that… girl.

"_...Monster."_

The petite girl had come out to the surface looking at the night sky. Waking up after such a long time made her curious to see the surface for a bit.

"Stupid."

She spoke with a childish voice and went back to her lair.

Nobody knows how old this girl was.

Nobody knows where she came from.

Nobody knows what Dragon Lord title she had.

But she had a name that only the old Dragon Lords knew.

The name of this girl was… Kulshedra, and she possessed the position as the strongest being in the entire world, but still... nobody knows that.

**If you are curious, this Kulshedra is a mythological demon dragon from my country Albania. It's a monster that can destroy the world, but got her ass beaten by a divine hero that is like Sebas, a dragonoid I mean.**


	60. Chapter 59

**Warning, this chapter has lemons. I'll warn you again when it starts.**

In the halls of the 9th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, two women were walking, but… they did not know what to do. Shalltear and Albedo especially, had finished their duties.

Shalltear literally had nothing to do, but checked her domain from time to time, and spent some moment with Vrakulina in the Night City, which was located in the north of the Azerlisia Mountains, and near the Valley of the Shadows.

The city was ordered to be built by Queen Vrakulina as a paradise for the Vampires of this world. A good thing was that the sky at day was always dark grey and the temperature was cold just as the vampires love it.

Albedo on the other hand has been dealing with some diplomats from the City State Alliance. That nation was having a hard time with the Troll Kingdom and needed help from the Nazarick Kingdom. The Guardian Overseer has read the program and knows how to deal with this matter.

If they wanted to be saved, the only thing they had to do was submission. There was nothing special about this nation, and it merely stood together because some cities had more demihuman population and some not. Minorities had less right than the majority, and that made the crime rate rise.

In other words, it was just a shit-hole nation that needed the hammer of the Sorcerer King to fall upon them. But this time, it won't be the Immortal Army that will march there, but the Nazar Army. It will be like a test how the mortal army will deal with the Trolls and perhaps Apemen, Minotaurs, Ogres and Orcs.

But now the two Floor Guardians were in deep thoughts and were not talking to each other. They don't even understand why they were walking together.

"I can't stand anymore!" shouted Albedo with a desperate voice.

"Me neither!" followed Shalltear with the same expression as the demoness.

The two maidens were about to go crazy. They wanted Ainz so bad and they wanted him NOW.

"When I see them talking with him so freely, touching him, hugging him, kissing and making lo-love with him, it makes me want to… Ahhhhh Lord Ainz, please call me to your bed, please!"

"I want to be with Lord Ainz too. I get so jealous while hearing Vrakulina talking about what she has done in bed with Lord Ainz!"

They hate it! They hate it so much the unknown reason why they weren't with their master from the beginning. A decade was enough for some lower life form bitches to cling on him and become his wives. This almost made the two floor guardians go on a rampage.

"Lord Ainz is always busy, and I have been busy too. What about you Shalltear?"

"Not very much, but when Lord Ainz is free, he gets surrounded by them… Lupusregina has told me something."

"Wha-What?"

"Last night, she was passing near Lord Ainz's room, and she heard the Zesshi, Alea and Keno moaning."

Shalltear wanted to continue, sure it hurted her that she was not in bed with her master, but she was not shy to speak what Lupus had told her. She noticed Albedo's hair floating and her powerful aura showing up.

The demon goddess couldn't bear it anymore, she wanted to have his seed inside her, that was the nature of the succubus. Those women had told her that they will help but they were doing nothing, but having her beloved master all for themselves.

Albedo grabbed Shalltear's shoulders. "Sha-Shalltear we need to do something right now! Waiting to get Lord Ainz's attention for working hard is useless, we need to act now!"

She shook her shoulders nonstop while she was in despair. "Get off me!" Shalltear managed to free herself from the frustrated demoness.

She felt really bad seeing her like that, with tears in her eyes, and snot running down from her nose, but Shalltear was not better either, Artoria too must be feeling desperate. The three of them were on the same train of sadness.

The true vampire thought, and thought, and thought, till something showed up in her mind. It was not a good idea but it was the best she could think of.

"Albedo listen." the succubus approached her ear near Shalltear to be sure no one that might be near would hear the plan.

"So we will go to… Shalltear explained to her the plan.

"Eh, isn't that a bit dangerous and how do you know that Lord Ainz will come there?"

"We will just have to wait… So what do you say? If you don't accept, I'll do it myself, I've made up my mind."

Albedo thought for a minute. She couldn't imagine how their master would react, but this has to be a great opportunity.

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Mhm let's go then."

Also, as an Overseer Guardian, it felt weird that she was following Shalltear's plan, but she was hoping this to be a bright plan.

She really couldn't resist the urge for pleasure.

* * *

_9th Floor_

The lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom approached his office on the 9th floor. Behind him was the battle maid Narberal Gamma of the Pleiades.

The battle maid went forward, passing her master to open the door for him. "_I can just open that myself, but man they really do want to work so hard for me."_

This made Ainz a bit sad. I mean, everywhere he goes, he will find servants especially outside doing their proper duties. Telling the NPCs to do what they want, would make them think that they are not needed or useless. But they had just arrived in this world, and Ainz wanted to protect them like they were his own children.

Ainz went inside and reached the office table, he sat on the chair and started to flip some papers. Narberal approached Ainz's table, and waited for whatever her master wished her to do.

"Hand me the map that is over there Narberal?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The map was upon another small table and Nerberal took it to hand to her master. Ainz opened the map and then saw the paper on his left hand.

"Hmm, it's not discovered yet."

"What my Lord?" asked Narberal with curiosity.

"The Frozen Lands, they are located far in the north beyond the Dead Sea. General Kastriot requested an approval from me, so he can lead the flotte to the north to see what's up there. I heard some rumors that a Demonic Kingdom lies there."

"Shall we march there and destroy it, my Lord?"

Ainz turned his gaze and saw that she was totally serious. Sure, a demon nation was an alarming thing, it was obvious to react like that. But these are new lands, so he should have to be careful what he encounters there.

"I can do that, but let's not be hasty, Narberal. We need to be cautious first and gather information."

"Understood, my Lord."

Ainz wrote his signature on the paper and put the seal of the Nazarick KIngdom. Then he handed it to the battle maid.

"Narberal, take this and give it to Kastriot. You will find him at the barracks in the City of Carne."

"Understood Lord Ainz, I will inform one of my sisters to be at your side while I-

"It's alright Narberal, I have some important work to do so I need to be alone."

Narberal bowed and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw a blonde girl that was about to knock at the door. "Who are you, bug face? How did you get here?"

"I-"

"What is it, Narberal?" asked Ainz.

Narberal moved a bit from the door to let her master see who the person was. "Oh, I was expecting her. Come inside Renner."

The former princess entered the room, Narberal gave her a cold look and went outside, closing the door.

"I apologize about her behavior, she is really protective."

No problem at all, your Majesty, I understand." said Renner.

"Thank you, so how are you doing Renner? Do you like my home?"

It was a stupid question to ask right at the beginning. He just wanted to know what the people of this world think about the place that he and his comrades built.

"Marvelous, your Majesty. My eyes have never seen such paradise before."

She was telling the truth. This place was breathtaking, it was like gods themselves had unleashed their supreme magic to make the most beautiful home in the universe.

"Haha, thank you Renner, that makes me very happy." Ainz thanked her from his non existing heart.

Renner smiled like an angel while blushing. She looked so pure and Ainz couldn't believe that this sweet girl had another side. "So how is your husband Renner? I believe you two must be the happiest couple in the world right?"

"He is very good, your Majesty, but he keeps training too much with the Death Warrior and comes late and tired at home." Ainz saw that she was not happy with that.

He remembers that the boy did not have any talent, so training non stop wont help him reach a level like Gazef. Persistence to not give up is not a bad thing, but the girl in front of him was not happy with this. "_What a fool, he have such a cute ex princess as a wife, but he waste time in some stupid sword training."_

"What can I say Renner… Next time put some iron fist ruling in your house."

"I'll try, your Majesty."

Renner approached near his table like Narberal a few moments ago, and handed Ainz some dossiers. Ainz opened the first one and read it. He got shocked a bit by it because it said that 260,000 emigrants from the eastern continent had reached the cities of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick.

"It is a great number, your Majesty." said Renner.

"Indeed it is, but why tho?"

"Maybe because our forces have conquered the Kotorr Alps, and it has made the path more secure, I guess."

Ainz glanced at Renner for a second, then turned at the paper. "That might be the truth."

"_The undead race is almost unknown in the other continent, and are not freaked out like the people of this continent, that might be the reason why they are not afraid to migrate here."_

"Your Majesty, can you give me the permission to build a few orphans. Those that come from the Underdark Empire, were not in good condition and many children do not have their parents."

"Sure, that is a splendid idea. While most of the orphan that we have built are filled with elf, half-elf former slaves and demihumen, we have to make more of them at the eastern part of our Kingdom. Mhm that's it, we can't let those poor souls in the streets.

"Thank you, your Majesty, I'm grateful. I'll give the order right away."

The former princess bowed deeply. Ainz opened a gate so she left for the Supreme City. "Such a nice girl." He hoped for her to fix that husband.

Nobody was here now, so Ainz took off his divine gear, and put with magic just his pants and boots. "Ah, I kinda feel fresh now." He even activated his invisible skin so he could feel the softness of the chair better.

"Good, now let's see what races have migrated in my Kingdom." He checked the list and read it. "Hmm, dark elves, wild elves, hobgoblins." he stopped at the hobgoblin part.

"I heard they live on an island, how did the existence of my kingdom even reach their ears?"

Maybe a group of them had been traveling without direction and ended up in his kingdom, so they sent information back to their island about some promised land. This must be the only theory, because there is no other way to be another one.

"Weird." Ainz passed to the other races. "Cat-People, Amazoness… oh, so they exist in this world too.

Amazoness were a race of dark skinned tattooed women that live in the south of the eastern continent. How they increased the numbers of their race was still unknown to this day, but they had a very long life span.

"Hope to see them one day, now the last one are… Warrior Bunnies… huh, why call them like that? Aren't they just Rabbit Man from Karnassus, albeit those right here, have migrated from the Underdark Empire... Hmm, maybe it must have been a quick mistake."

There were no more reports in this dossier, so Ainz opened the second one and this seemed a bit different. "Okay uhh, last night in the Supreme City, the Vampire Patrol rescued a wood elf male from a rapist... Huh?"

Ainz read that line one more time and still was the same. "What?! Do I see rape in my realm?!" the crimson points glowed because of his anger.

Something like this has never occured under his rule. If someone is caught raping or atemting to rape an innocent female or male, the punishment of that person will be very harsh. It looked this time, the rapist was a female individ.

"_The culprit is a Warrior Bunny emigrant from the Underdark Empire. She followed the elf couple in a dark alley and attacked the elf female, leaving her unconscious, then continued to rape the male for two hours."_

"Gosh, this gives a new meaning of "Fuck like rabbits". So these Warriors Bunnies must be a subspecies of the Rabbit Man race, or maybe not.

Now Ainz reached the strange part of the report. It said that Warrior Bunnies did not have males to procreate, but are able to breed with other races. Their colony was located in the Lamentation Mountain on the Empire side.

This large mountain divides three nations like the Underdark Empire in the south west, the Minotaur Kingdom in the north west, the Egrond Kingdom in the south east, and the Mythen Iska Empire of the Snow Elves in the north east.

They gave the Underdark Empire a lot of problems. The imperial army went there to conquer the mountain many times, but the Warrior Bunnies defeated them all the time. One Warrior Bunny could take care of five dark elf warriors at the same time, It was a nightmare dealing with thousands of them.

Ainz grabbed again the previous dossier. "6,000 of them have migrated in the Nazarick Kingdom! How big is that mountain, did they bring their entire colony here? Oh no, what if they do the same thing like that Warrior Bunny did? Or, or what if that is their purpose to come here?"

As he was panicked a bit, that was the moment when emotion suppression hit him and he was normal again. "_Let's hope they just find a partner. I don't want to believe they are all like that one. But if they are, I will have to clean that mess."_ He can not tolerate something like rape. And on top of that, the victim was an elf, those who have suffered the most.

"_Also, why the hell is this Empire so fucked up? First we have a crazy feminazi empress, lesbian females, discriminated males, and now an all female race... Damn I sware in my world item, that It makes me wanna go to her palace and slap the fuck out of that bitch."_

Ainz picked up the dossier again and read what the Warrior Bunny had said to the interrogator. It all talked about increasing their numbers so their race would not perish. "But y'all must be more than 6,000 for fuck sake, how is the race going to go extinct like that, unless they are attacked none stop by the enemy every day and night."

Ainz flipped another page. "How did their race even come to exist anyway?"

"_The Warrior Bunnies are not natives in the Underdark Empire. They appeared four hundreds years ago in the Lamentation Mountain through a Gate-_

"Huh, what's that? A Ga-" Ainz was about to reread it again, but the door was suddenly opened by someone. While his NPCs would never enter his room without knocking at the door, this time was not an NPC, but one of his wives.

**Lemons**

"Oh Zesshi what's good bea?"

"Nothing, I just came to see you. Ehh~ you have taken off your gear~"

Zesshi looked like she was hungry when she saw her husband without his divine gear. She walked around the table and sat upon Ainz lap. The master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was interested to read what that "Gate" thing was, but his wife had blocked the view.

"Ze-Zesshi, I was working on something-"

"_Tehe_~ leave that, and have all your attention at me~ it's a wife's duty to take all the stress of the husband with her body~"

Zesshi had approached her chest at Ainz face and was caressing his skull like a mother. He had forgotten this feeling, Zesshi's hand was so soft like she was not a warrior at all. Ainz sniffed her a bit, his wife had a very nice aroma.

"You smell good."

"Yes, the perfumes here are very special. You and your comrades have done an amazing job to build this heaven."

Again, Ainz 'emotions were raised when he heard his wife praising his friends. That's what he needed, he dropped the document and hugged his wife. "Thank you sweetheart."

They kissed for a moment, but Ainz did not like where this was going. "My love, shall we go to your bedroom, or do you want to do it right here~ I have no problem having sex here~"

"Um, no Zesshi, someone might knock at the door at any moment." he said worried.

"I don't care~ Let's do it here~"

The horny god-kin was not satisfied with just kissing and was trying to kiss Ainz's skeletal chest. He had his invisible skin activated so that it felt great for Zesshi. On the other hand, Ainz was worried if Narberal would be back from her deuty and might find him doing it with Zesshi.

He had no other choice, so he grabbed Zesshi's booty with his skeletal hand. "Haaaah~" Zesshi screamed but in pleasure.

"Heh, I got your weak spot, didn't I?"

"Do it harder daddy~"

"_Wait no, I was not expecting that response."_

The eyes of Zesshi were full of lust as she clinged on Ainz's body like a snake. Her desire was to be violated in a sexual way by her husband. She wanted her ass to be spanked by Ainz, or grabbed on the neck to a point that she would not be able to breathe.

Zesshi took off her gear and tried to take off Ainz pants. "Zesshi not here please-

"_Knock, knock."_

Ainz quickly turned his eyes at the door, someone was behind the door waiting for his order to enter. But Zesshi was looking at him smiling while rubbing his dick.

"S-Sto-Stop Zesshi-

"Come in!"

It was Zesshi who said that. Ainz was captured by the panic when the door began to open.

"_Noooo!" _he screamed in despair inside his skull.

"Sorry to disturb you Lord..."

Artoria arrived inside the office of her master, but she froze at the moment when she saw the scene in front of her eyes. "Ainz…"

Ainz was not moving either, he did not know how to explain what was happening here. "_I fucked up…"_

The body of Artoria was shivering as the documents she was holding on her hands fell on the floor. Her heart had started to race faster, because of the reason her eyes were witnessing.

"Wha-What-What are you two doing?!"

"_This is bad! _Ah we were just-"

Ainz wanted to explain the situation but Zesshi interrupted him. "We are doing what a wife and husband do, Artoria~"

Zesshi turned her head at Artoria, from her mouth was dripping saliva from kissing Ainz. That face of Zesshi was telling dominance. Artoria has declared that she was the ultimate wife, but here they are.

"What?!" she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her master and this woman were nacked doing that thing.

"Don't you understand? Me and my love~ were having s-e-x, hmhm~

Her eyes widened, the face had turned red because she could see her master's long dick while this woman was rubbing it.

"Aright, that's enough, Artoria i'm really sorry for all this. Zesshi, can you get off me, we have work."

"Eh~ how can I get up when you are still groping my ass, hehe~

"_Why is this happening?!"_

I was all a mistake from the beginning leaving Zesshi to dominate him from the time she came inside the room, and now he was stuck in this situation. He can't imagine how Artoria will see him after all this.

"Come on my love, let's do it. What do you say Artoria? Wanna join us?" Zesshi blinked her black eye at Artoria.

"I…"

Was this her best chance to be with her master in a different way? She remembers that Zesshi and the others will help her to be Ainz's wife. Artoria slowly began to walk toward the chair.

Shock fell upon Ainz as he saw the floor guardian approaching. This was wrong, totally wrong. She was a creation of his friend, he should not lewd her body.

"Lo-Lord Ainz, I-I want to do it too!" her face fully red.

At that moment, Ainz traveled in the past…

* * *

"Hey Guildmaster, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Blue Planet you arrived? I was just checking some of my items so we can be ready to gang on them humanoid players."

"Hell yeah."

Suddenly Momonga saw someone following his friend. "Um, Blue Planet who is she? A new NPC?"

"Correct guildmaster. She is a gift for you, eh, happy birthday my friend!" a smiley appeared near Blue Planet

"Wha… you… for me… really?!"

"Yes guildmaster, the ultimate waifu Artoria Pendragon is forever yours."

"Haha, thank you very much Blue Planet! This is the best birthday gift I have ever received." also a smiley appeared near Momonga, but he did not pay attention very much to that "Ultimate Waifu" thing.

"She is very cute though." said Momonga.

"Yeah, those characters from the Fate series look cool and hot."

"Fate series… what is that?"

"Huh, guildmaster have you been living under a rock? Fate series anime has been around from the 21th century."

"Oh damn, I didn't know that, I'll check it later, thank you Blue Planet.

"Think nothing of it guildmaster."

At that moment, Peroroncino logged in, when he saw Artoria he shouted.

"NOOOOOICE! For me?"

"Not even in hell you dumb bird man!" shouted Blue Planet.

"Hahahahaha!"

* * *

"_The ultimate waifu… she is… mine…"_

The master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick came to an understanding that Artoria Pendragon was created for him. It's like her father Blue Planet had married his daughter to Momonga. So in the end she belonged to the great Supreme Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown.

[Greater Teleportation] !

The three of them appeared in Ainz's bedroom. Artoria had never visited this room before, she was near Ainz and the bed was behind her.

"Artoria, are you okay with this?"

"My greatest desire is to be Lord Ainz's wife, please love me Lord Ainz."

The Overlord and the demon goddess approached their faces and started to kiss, it surprised him that she knew how to kiss, her soft lips were delicious and also smelled good. Ainz noticed that Artoria was touching his dick, the girl has really been waiting for this moment.

"Hey you two, lay on the bed, it's getting boring here."

From excitement, Artoria exposed her boobs. "_She is a NPC! The devs would have never allowed something like this, I would have been kicked out from the server! How many players dreamed to have sex with their NPCs?!_

But this is not a game anymore, the NPC is a living being that could think and speak. In other words, Ainz was one lucky motherfucker to be in this position.

"Nnnngh~"

"_Ahhn~, Lord Ainz is sucking my nipples so hard~"_

Ainz was sucking like he was a baby, she had a massive bosom and his hand couldn't stop squeezing it. It felt like his hand was sinking on her soft boobs.

"You are so beautiful Artoria."

Ahh~, Lord Ainz I love you so much~

Artoria managed to turn Ainz and she took the lead. Now her eyes were on his dick. That long thick juicy cock, she wanted to suck it. She put it between her boobs, then she licked the tip.

"Mmh~, ish shho delicious my Lord~"

"_A titfuck and a blowjob at the same time, she is doing it like Alea, damn"_

_Slurp~ Slurp~ Slurp~ _The dick was going deep inside her throat. Ainz was reaching his climax because of her tongue wrapping around his dick.

"Artoria your mouth feels so good, I'm gonna-"

The mouth of Artoria was filled with cum all of sudden. But Artoria was releasing his dick, she was drinking his cum to the last drop.

"_Puah_~ she took it out of her mouth and cum could be seen up on her tongue. "Mmmh~ mmh~" she caressed his dick with her cheek. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted. Lord Ainz white cum is so tasty."

"_Eh!"_

The three of them looked around the room because they heard a voice. Zesshi has been licking his chest, Artoria was still sucking.

"Sorry Artoria, but I think I heard something."

"What is my Lord? What can interrupt this blessed moment? Tell me and I will eliminate it."

"No, I think there is somebody else here with us."

Ainz turned his gaze at the wardrobe and started to approach slowly. He had a feeling that someone was watching them and it was inside that wardrobe. He reached his hand to open it, but he felt that his feet were wet.

"_Water… no."_

He opened the door and his feet became even more wet because the "water" was falling like a waterfall from the wardrobe. He lifted his eyes and…

"Huh?!"

Shock was all over Ainz when he saw two naked women inside his wardrobe. Their faces had turned red from embarrassment. "Al-Albedo… Shalltear… what are you two doing here?!" surprised spoke Artoria.

Unbelievable, today was a totally unbelievable day. How things turned out like this was absolutely unbelievable. These two had been mastrubating while watching Artoria sucking his dick and now his wardrobe smelled weird.

"What do you have to say for yourself, you two?"

It was time to get serious, these women had become weird over the days.

"Lord Ainz, we beg you, we want to make love with you please! My heart can't stand anymore. I'm so jealous when you do it with your wives! I want it to, to feel you, my Lord!"

"Yes Lord Ainz it is as Albedo says, we want to be your wives forever."

Ainz heard them beging in desperation.

"_What am I hearing?!"_ Now listen to me, you two, I can't do that. What if your creators show up one day, and see you two with me? I won't be able to see my friends in the eyes of shame- What?!"

Zesshi hugged Ainz from the back and rubbed his dick. "Come on, my love, stop being like that. Look at their faces, would you want to let your precious floor guardians suffer like that?"

"N-No Zesshi, I just don't want to… ah, why are you giving me a handjob all of sudden in a moment like this."

"Tehe~ come on girls, this thick juicy dick isn't going to suck itself~

Like a hungry wolf, Albedo rushed and put Ainz dick straight inside her mouth. _I can't believe it… I allowed myself to fall like this… It's not like they are horny… no, It's because... I am a horny sick fuck too! Forgive me Tabula and especially you Peroroncino! I'm being raped by your creations!"_

They managed to bring Ainz upon the bed again. Albedo was sucking his dick like there was no tomorrow and Artoria was licking the balls while Shalltear was kissing him. She was even better than Artoria, her long tongue was erotic.

"Albedo let me suck Lord Ainz cock too." said Artoria.

"_Slurp~ slurp~ slurp~"_

"No you traitor, you wanted Lord Ainsh for yourshelf~ _slurp~ slurp~ slurp~ _Ah~ I want it inshide me sho bad!"

Albedo raised and approached her clean hairless pussy. "Take my first time Lord Ainz!" slow Albedo went down and put his dick inside her." Ahhhhh Lord Ainz's dick is so Mhm~" Finally, this was the moment she had desired the most, to have sex with her beloved master.

The demon goddess was being more rough, she now was feeling like her true self, a succubus. "I'm having sex Lord Ainz! I'm having sex Lord Ainz! I'm having sex Lord Ainz! Ah~ I can't stooooooop shaking my hips!

Suddenly Ainz raised his upper body and stared Albedo in the eyes. "Are you perhaps using your succubus skill to suck my life energy? You know that I am an undead, right?"

"Ah~ I apologize, my lord. I can't control myself, your long thick cock feels so good! Please, Lord Ainz, please punish me for using my skill at you."

"Is that so, then I will fuck your brains out."

Ainz grabbed her hips and thrust his dick inside the deepest part of Albedo.

"Haaaaah! Ahhhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! It's so biiiiiig!"

The succubus kissed her master wildly. "Mmmm! Lord Ainsh sho good mmh~ how does my pussy feel, my lord!"

"Really good, it feels like it's melting my dick."

I'm honored ah~ ngh~ are you about to cum? Mmh~ please I want it inside, my lord, I want Lord Ainz seed inside. Ah~"

"As you wish Albedo."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The sperm was poured deep inside Albedo's womb. After that, the succubus was hardly breathing. "It's hot, so hot~ no~ don't take out your dick Lord Ainz~ nooooooo~"

Ainz won't listen to her and dropped Albedo on the bed, the cum that was inside her, was coming out from her pussy making her body shiver in pleasure.

"Lord Ainz do me too~" begged Artoria.

Ainz grabbed Artoria and put her upon Albedo like a sandwich. "This, this is a bit embarrassing." she had Albedo's face before her, she had her tongue out because of pleasure.

"Nghh~"

Artoria felt something entering inside her. Ainz was squeezing her thick booty nice and good and had inserted the tip of his dick inside Artoria. "Ah~ my first time with Lord Ainz… Haaaaaaaaah~"

As he did with Albedo, the Supreme Overlord went deep inside Artoria Pendragon driving the demon goddess crazy.

Aaaaah~ my lord this is the best~ ahhhh~ this is the best feeling ever~ deep~ deep~ Lord Ainz is hitting so deep inside me~ It's reaching a spot that I never knew it existed~ ahhh~ahhh~ahhh~

"_Holy hell, she wont stop talking dirty."_

Albedo came to her senses and saw Artoria's face so close to her, their boobs were rubbing with each other and it felt weird.

"Lord Ainz is fucking me so hard! aaaah~"

"Get off me you traitor."

Albedo was trying to escape from her, but… "Stop with that you two." Ainz pushed Artoria's face down and suddenly she kissed Albedo mouth to mouth. Both of them were shocked by this.

"Mhhhm~why is-mmmhh~"

This scene was so erotic for Ainz. He did not want these two to be enemies so he made her kiss each other. He did the same thing a time when he was heaving sex with Kuro and Seraph, those two were not stoping hating each other so Ainz did this position to them.

"Take it inside Artoria."

Ainz released the load inside her while kissing Albedo. "Mmmmhmhmhm~ I'm going crazy~ mhmmm~It's so hot~ your mouth feels good too Albedo~hammmh~"

"Yesh~mmmmhh~"

"Here some for you again Albedo."

"Mmmmmmhhhhmmm~"

Again fresh hot cum was poured inside her and she was moaning together with Artoria while kissing non stop, because Ainz hand did not let Artoria to raise her head.

Ainz's body dropped on the bed like he was tired, but this was Shalltear's moment. She went to his dick and started to lick the tip around and clean it from the cum. Of course as a true vampire she did not need to breathe, so she took it deep down her throat.

Ainz raised again and lay the vampire goddess on the bed. "Ah, Lord Ainz~" he noticed that she covered her chest. He didn't know why she did that, but he grabbed both her hands and removed them from her chest. Then he started to suck on her small nipples.

"Ahhh~ Lord Ainz is sucking my flat chest~"

"Is that why you are embarrassed, Shalltear?

"You, you are right, my lord. Do you hate flat chest girls?"

"Not at all Shalltear. Your chest is cute and erotic."

"Thank you, my lord, I'm so happy."

"Also, how can I hate you, when you have this fine ass." Ainz groped her ass tight. "Remember Shalltear, a girl with a small chest and a fine ass, is better than a girl with big boobs and a flat as a board ass."

"Ahhh~ Lord Ainz, your loyal floor guardian will remember this blessed line for eternity."

The overlord and the vampire kissed each other. When Ainz was about to insert his dick inside Shalltear, he asked her…

"Say Shalltear… if your creator shows up one day… and he orders you to leave me, to follow with him... would you obey that order?"

"I…" that was a hard question for someone like her, but the Supreme Overlord in front of her had shown her mercy, love, and respect. What does she wish more? Her creator had abandoned her even before YGGDRASIL ended, and the only one who showed up to see her, was this merciful master.

"I will forever respect my creator, but... I won't obey, I want to be with Lord Ainz forever."

"Very well then."

"_I'm really sorry Peroroncino. Shalltear made her choice."_

Ainz thrust his dick inside Shalltear. Pleasure and happiness could be seen in her eyes. She saw as her stomach bulged when the dick went inside and out.

Ahh~ aah~ I'm having sex with Lord Ainz~ I'm so happy~

Shalltear wrapped her legs around Ainz. He grabbed her and got on his feet. "I love you much~ mhmmmh~ The true vampire was hugging her master tight and kissed him. This felt way, way, way better than her vampire brides. This is what she always wanted, to be on her master arms.

"Mhh~Ahh~ So good~"

"Where do you want it Shalltear?"

"Inside me please, I want it all~"

"Here my bride, take it all."

"Nghhhhh~ Ahhhhhh~ I can feel it~ this… is… the best!"

Ainz released Shalltear near Artoria and Albedo who still were not able to move. Then he turned his gaze at Zesshi that was at the head of the bed. She was there smiling enjoying the sex scene.

"It's my turn finally."

He stared at her for a moment, then Ainz grabbed Zesshi by her hair. "This was your plan, wasn't it?" her face was near his

"Hehe~ I felt bad seeing them like that, my love. They almost were about to cry because they weren't your wives. So I decided to help them, but seriously, I didn't know that those two were hidden inside your wardrobe."

Ainz pinned her head down on the bed. "Haha, are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not, you will always be my favorite wife, because I love you so damn much."

"That truly makes me happy even more, my love"

The bond between the overlord and the half-elf godkin was very strong from the day they fought each other.

He spanked her ass and Zesshi screamed. "You like this, don't you?" asked Ainz.

"Like it? I fucking love it! This is the best! Do it more, my love! Release all your anger upon me. I'll take it all, my love."

Ainz began to fuck his wife very rough. She loved the hell out of it. After waiting for those three to finish, now she had her husband all for herself.

"Oh my god it's so big! Aahhhhh~ harder~ please harder~ aaaaaahhh~"

"After all these years, this pussy is damn tight like a virgin."

"Hehe~ is tight for you to destroy it, my love"

"Why are you so damn cute?!"

Ainz couldn't resist anymore and grabbed Zesshi by her throat. "AAAhhhhAAAAA~ this… is the best!"

It gave a feeling like she was dying but no, that was pure pleasure and she has been waiting for that. She loved how her husband violated her. Her ass was burning like fire, because he had been spanking it non stop. Her inside was filled with cum, because she had been fucked for hours by now, and she never asked to rest.

In the morning it felt kinda like he had been sleeping, but that was not true. Ainz had been laying upon his bed looking at the scene in front of him.

Zesshi, Albedo, Shalltear and Artoria were licking it. He let them do whatever they want to do with it. Ainz saw the floor guardians…

"_Well… if this is what makes them happy… I don't mind. In the end, I will always love and protect them."_


	61. Chapter 60

_Nazar Corps Boot Camp, Samara Island…_

The recruits had been training by the drill instructors for five days by now. More than half of the platoon was in a miserable state. They didn't do anything right, they did not even know their right from their left.

"Move you scumbags! Move!"

The privates hit the dummy with their broadswords.

"Come on, Private Madeye! KILL, KILL, KILL!"

Neia was in her leather armor, her face was full of sweat from training for hours. She executed the order given to her and went to hit the dummy.

"Aaaaagh! "_Thrust!" _Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Next Private! Quickly!"

"Haaaaaa! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

The hobgoblin girl went for the kill. The drill instructor called her Private Goba. She actually was pretty strong and very athletic. Life in the wild has given her the skills she needs to perform better than most of her comrades.

"Private Paladin! Move!"

"Aaaaaaah! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Paladin boy thrust his sword at the chest of the dummy, but it stuck and he was trying to pull it off.

"Oh come on grandma, get that shit out of the dummy!"

"Aye Sir!"

After a little effort, Paladin boy managed to pull his broadsword.

"You have used those swords so bad to a point that they won't be able to cut in half a fucking tomato. Most of you retards attack those damn dummies like old people fuck. A Slane Theocracy knight is going to tear you a new asshole if you don't get your shit together! Do you fucking understand?!

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

_Next day_

The platoon had been ordered by the senior drill instructor to run around the island. The privates were exhausted and the temperature was very high. The sweat ran down their face and hurt their eyes.

"By the Supreme One, y'all are like snails! What is this?! I am just walking here!" shouted the demon Yetmir.

"_Ah, why did he order me to do this?"_

Neia was holding an exhausted werebear like he was wounded. This werebear, belonged to the panda-man kin. He weighed a lot and his fur gave Neia trouble.

"How are you feeling, private Panda?

He did not respond to the drill instructor. His body was almost numb. Only Neia was the one who made him move his legs.

"Are you dying on me, private? Do it now you fat piece of shit!"

His harsh words struck fear into Neia too and made her speed up a bit. "Quickly private Madeye, move! Do you want to leave your comrade like that?"

"Sir no Sir!

"_I am dying here!"_

On the lone road, a Tabaxi was running very fast. As a beastman who belonged to the leopard man race, something like this was a piece of cake for him. His legs made long steps.

A grin curved on his mouth. "Hehe, I'm going to be the best." If he finished first, he thought that Yetmir would praise him.

One of the drill instructors reached him while flying and it surprised the young Tabaxi.

"Stop now!"

Immediately, he obeyed his order. "What the hell are you doing, Private?!"

"Sir, recruit training, sir!"

"No I think you got it wrong Private, this ain't a fucking competition who is the fastest of them all! You let the whole platoon behind enemy lines, you rainbow faggot! Get down and do push-ups until the platoon reaches this position! Now!"

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

_Next day_

All the platoon was in the line, males on the left, females on the right, and before them was a long table. They all were wearing the full plate armor of the Nazar Corps. The senior drill instructor Yetmir, had presented to them a…

"Alright maggots as you can see upon the table is a paper. I want you all to take that paper with both of your hands, raise your arms, and keep them straight for forty-five minutes. Begin now!"

In an instant, Neia with the others did as he said. She grabbed the paper and raised her arms. And now… nothing. They had to stay like that until the time's up.

While everyone was frozen, she glared around to see the rest of the platoon. No one was having any problem, but she was asking herself about this training.

"_What is this? Some kind of a test? Why is it so important holding this paper?"_

These were the first moments, but ten minutes passed, and some of the privates were not holding themselves well.

"_Ah, this is not good, my arms will not hold for long."_

Her arms had started to shake a bit, and the armor's weight made it even worse.

"What's wrong Private Madeye? Is that body armor heavy?" asked Yetmir.

"Sir, no, Sir!" responded Neia.

She understood that he was not asking about her plate armor. But soon the effect will start to rise. The young werebear couldn't resist anymore and his arms fell. One of the demons went straight to him.

"Get your fucking arms up!" he yelled at the beastman.

"Aye Sir!"

The werebear held the paper for a moment, but still, his arms fell again. That made the drill instructor even more enraged.

"GET! YOUR! ARMS! UP! NOW!"

"AYE AYE SIR!"

The desperate werebear raised his arms and they fell again.

"Get them up now, you white black shit! It's just a piece of paper! It doesn't weigh anything!"

"Aye Sir!"

Neia felt so bad for her comrade, his screams were chilling. Even her own arms were about to fall, but she had to endure it or she would be in the same position as Private Panda. Suddenly, Neia had the drill instructor very near her.

"Higher, higher." he hit her arms. "And eyes on the front, Private Madeye."

"Aye Sir!"

On the other side, the drill instructor was still yelling at Panda.

"What the matter with you, dickhead?! Get your arms up!"

Aye Sir!

The private failed again.

"Oh my fucking GOD, what the hell are you?! Were you born like this you slimy fucking walrus-looking piece of shit or did you work on it?!"

"I don't know-

"AAAAAAAAAHGH! This recrute! This recrute!"

"This recruit doesn't know sir!"

"You are a moron, Aye-aye Sir."

"Aye-aye Sir!"

Yetmir approached the drill instructor and Private Panda. "Private Billy Goat, turn your arms this way." He ordered a Bafolk to move on the left near Private Panda, then he put the arms of the werebear upon the arms of the Bafolk.

"It's just a fucking paper! How are you all supposed to hold a sword for hours when you can't hold a fucking piece of paper for 45 minutes." the demon spoke for everyone to hear.

The two drill instructors walked away to see the rest of the platoon leaving the two beastmen.

"When the light turns off, I'll give you a good lesson."

Said, Private Billy Goat with a calm but threatening voice making Private Panda's legs shiver.

* * *

"Next privates! Quickly!"

The wood elf Private Joker and the hyenaman Private Scavenger on their leather armor hed their wooden swords up and ready to clash upon a small ring. The rest of the platoon were cheering for the two warriors.

"Private Joker, are you a killer?" asked Yetmir.

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Let me hear your war cry!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

That was not just teasing but it was a signal to start the fight. Joker rushed at Scavenger, he dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the wooden sword. Scavenger parried the blow with the sword and sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from his face. Before Joker could respond, Scavenger struck the wood elf with his elbow on the face knocking him out of the ring.

Yetmir sighed in disappointment

"Well, that warcry was good but other than that, you failed really bad Private Joker. Alright, next privates!"

Private Snowball and Private Goba got in the ring. The young dark elf and the young hobgoblin put their helmets, then the two of them were ready to fight. She made brief eye contact with her opponent, who only smirked at her.

"Fight!"

The dark elf charged at the hobgoblin going to her forewing and following it with a backswing. Private Goba dodged the first attack and then she swung, but her wooden sword missed. Snowball managed to smirk again at the opponent, but Goba rushed at him very fast.

_Swing. Swing. Swing._

She hit Snowball on the head and her wooden sword cracked. Snowball's helmet flew off his head and he fell on the ground.

"Daaaaaamn, holy hell that was surprising. Now take Snowball's ass out of the ring."

Goba took her comrade so he could get healed. She had hit him really hard to a point he was not able to walk properly.

"Next privates! Come!"

"_I wonder who is my opponent?"_

Neia stepped on the ring and put her helmet, then she turned to face her opponent.

"_Oh no…"_

She got shocked when Billy Goat stepped on the ring. She glanced at the demon, and he looked normal. Well, of course for him all these fights were normal.

Billy got his helmet and turned at Neia. He flexed his arm and waved his sword on the left and on the right. He had that arrogant look in his eyes. This little human girl was nothing in front of the Bafolk.

"Fight!" the demon gave the signal.

It was Private Billy first who lunged forward with a growl. The bafolk raised the wooden sword and swung it toward the human girl. Neia's reflex kicked in and dogged the attack while rolling. It sure she felt the ring shaking and that scared Neia, because it looked like he really wanted to kill her.

Neai managed to rise on her feet, but at that moment Billy was right in front of her. He swung the weapon again. Neia had no time to dodge this attack, so she decided to block it.

She felt it. All that force made her hands tremble. The weight of his sword was dragging Neia down, but she recovered and pushed the Bafolk with all her force.

"_I did that?!"_

It was a surprise to be sure but a welcome one. Neia quickly jumped back but an angry Billy Goat was rushing at her furiously. He reached Neia as fast as possible and used rough force. Neia saw the tsunami coming at her, the wooden sword was about to hit her helmet but she dogged the attack.

But she didn't run anywhere, she had just turned her front on the right side and saw the wooden sword of the Bafolk running down before her eyes like in slow motion. He had closed his eyes when the sword hit the ground, but when he opened them, Billy saw that he didn't hit anything only to see Madeye right in front of him.

His eyes met her eyes and then… a cold chill started to run down his spine. He remembered those eyes as ugly, but now they looked very frightening causing his fur to rise. A killing intent was being unleashed at him making the young Bafolk shivering in fear.

"_She… She's a monster!"_ that was the only description he thought. Terror was all over his face and his eyes looked like they wanted to beg for mercy in front of this monster.

At that moment, Neia's strike came from below and hit the lower jaw of the Bafolk very hard. The wooden sword broke from the powerful attack and Billy fell on the ground one meter away from Neia.

Everyone was stuck with their jaws open shocked by what they saw. Neia had the same reaction too, she dropped the broken wooden sword on the ground and stared at the palms of her hand with surprised eyes.

"_What… was that?"_

"WOOOOOOOAAAHHHH!"

All the recruits acclaimed for Private Madeye. For everyone, that was an amazing match to tell everyone that size and rough power does not matter.

"MADEYE!"

"MADEYE!"

"MADEYE!"

Neia looked at her comrades with a surprised face. "_They are cheering for me…"_ It was the first time that something like this happened to her. The only praise she had ever got has been only from her parents, this was new and it made her happy that she had accomplished something in her life.

Yetmir walked in the ring and approached to see Billy's situation.

"Private Billy, you got knocked the fuck out! That was a splendid match Private Madeye, did your daddy teach you how to use the sword?"

"Sometimes Sir!"

"I see, I see. Maggots, take Private Billy to the healing center and return back to the barracks in ten minutes!"

"Sir yes Sir!"


	62. Chapter 61

Ainz had returned back to the Supreme Palace after spending some days in the Great Tomb of Nazrick with the NPCs. They crafted grand plans for the future of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick like fortifying every territory they conquer.

Right now, the eyes of the kingdom were on the City-State Alliance, but Ainz himself was more interested in the fallen nations of the southeast where his wife Keno comes from. Those territories were just like Katze Plains or the Silent City and that means more potential sources for Ainz.

"_There must be a lot of undead there."_

Indeed, undead roam the lands in every corner of these nations. His servants have been mass creating Orbs of Death. They were used in grand rituals to summon terrifying armies of high-level undead. One day, they gathered one hundred Orbs of Death, millions of low-level undead monsters, and also five thousand Death Warriors. All of them were sacrificed to summon three thousand Undead Berserkers.

Having 3,000 of these level 60 monsters per day like pop monsters from the Great Tomb of Nazarick was not a bad thing at all. They were super strong, super loyal but they will get angry if the mortals tase them, so there was always a Crypt Lord or an Overlord General with them to have everything under control.

"_Heh, all those fallen nations with join the Sorcerer Kingdom. I mean, one of them belongs to my wife so she has all the rights to take her home back."_

The mortal nations that might still exist around, will not fight for that these fallen nations because it's not worthy to lose their lives for some cursed land filled with undead, so it's free real estate.

"_Then there is this Sea City…_

It was located in the east of the Slane Theocracy. Although the city that floated on the waves was uninhabited, it was another place to get conquer by Ainz and his kingdom without any efforts. When he goes to that city, he wanted to take only Keno with him.

"There must be a great sight in that city tho, I bet my Keno would like it. Ahh, how I would love to have her on my arms right now."

He can call her whenever he wants and his wife Keno will come to him in no time. But Ainz did not like to demand her on any of his wives like that. He did not want to sound like a thirsty manic.

Right now Ainz was alone chilling in a pool. He tried to swim sometimes but his skeletal body did not float on the surface, and he will sink to the bottom of the pool. Now he just stood there with his legs on the water.

"Man, why do I feel so tired?" said Ainz looking at the ceiling.

That was an odd thing to say by someone that was immune to anything that mortals need like eating, drinking, breathing, sleeping.

"That Albedo is a beast, she shakes her hips so damn hard, that my bones might even crack."

She was like a machine and has been milking him for days and nights. Ainz had to be serious with Albedo, Artoria, and Shalltear ordering them to stop for now.

He couldn't stay for long in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. When he was free from his bedroom, he noticed that out of his office in the hallway something smelled weird. Ainz did not know because he had stayed for a long time inside his bedroom with those four beasts. But while he was doing it with them, the battle maids, the homunculus maids, and other NPC females had heard those loud moans coming from his room and… well…

When he encountered them, they all looked at him red-faced. Ainz not knowing about them masturbating behind his door office found it strange.

"I hope everything turns into normal again. The way they looked at me might be because of… oh no…"

"_No Ainz no, they are creations of your dear friends. You should see them as your children." _said the young voice of Satoru.

"_Shut your mouth, foolish human. Listen to me Ainz, they all belong to you and their duty is to do whatever you desire. Give those females what they want, don't let the words of this dumb human distract you."_ said the tall voice of Momonga.

"Wait, hold up you mean-"

"_Yes, do it! You are a Supreme Being, aren't you?"_

"_Don't do it Ainz!"_

"_Shut it simp! Get his ass out of here Ainz. Oh, by the way, nice cock bro."_

"Enough with this bullshit!" The embarrassed Ainz covered it with the towel. "I am imagining things now, fucking great.

He took some water with a bowl and threw it upon his head. "I should stop having negative thoughts now. I did what I did and I am responsible."

He will never see his friends again. Almost all of them had deleted their account, there is no way that he will find them in this world. But at last, he has the NPCs, that's all that he needs. The NPCs and the Great Tomb of Nazarick bring him the old memories in YGGDRASIL.

"Ahh, the old times... but still that was just a game. I had to wake up in the morning and work as a slave for those _**filthy humans**_… I was part of their race after all.

But he hated them so much, the humans from that world were nothing but trash. Even those who had the same lifestyle as Satoru were the same as the rich people. Trash.

"If one day I find a way back to Earth again, I swear I'll bomb them back to the stone age… or I'll just cast [SuperNova] or [HyperNova] on the Sun and get done with that solar system."

A [SuperNova] was more than enough, that will destroy Earth in an instant. But if he cast [HyperNova] on the Sun, of course, the planet Earth and the others will be sent to oblivion. Later after that horrifying explosion, a black hole will be born that will roam in the cosmos.

When those two were cast in the game, the effect of it was very, very, very flashy and the enemy players died without even knowing what killed them. Now using them, in reality, will mark Ainz as a Supreme Being beyond imagination… Ainz stared at his skeletal hands and thought.

"_If people say that someone like me should not exist, they might be right… I truly I'm a monster._

"Pff, what's with these bad thoughts so sudden? I really should enjoy my immortality to the fullest."

**Lemons...**

Ainz wanted to lay his body on the floor, but he noticed the presence of someone and it was approaching slowly like a predator. Ainz just stood there like he was doing nothing and waited for this person to show up.

The person was very close, and Ainz saw that two arms hugged him from behind. "_Oh..." _It was a female with white skin and felt the soft chest of her compressed with his back.

He curiously turned his skull to see who the person was only to see that it was the high elf priestess from Elvenor. Her face was all red and seductive while looking at him.

"Hello, your Majesty~"

"Hi-Hi Sirius… Sorry I did not expect you to come here."

"Hehe~ I know and I was glad to see you alone for once, your Majesty."

Sirius delicately moved her hands around Ainz's chest. "_I wanted my Keno or Alea but Sirius ain't bad tho."_

He had seen her before looking at him with eyes full of lust, but never imagined that it will come to this. Her hands ran down under the towel until she touched his dick. Ainz turned his skull at her and Sirius kissed him.

"_Wow, it's like she is a pro. Have she done it with other males before?"_ thought Ainz.

Ainz was feeling her soft lips and they smelled so good like roses. Sirius moved and went in front of Ainz, she hugged him tightly while kissing and rubbing her breast on Ainz chest.

Sirius was so happy doing this with her lord. This was her first time doing something like this. She has fantasized, masturbated for hundred of years that's why she looked like she had experienced into this.

"_Ah~ I can't stop myself~ this feels so good~ I love you so much, my lord~"_

Ainz roamed his arms down her smooth perfect body. She was an elven goddess just like Alea. He kissed her back and grabbed her ass with his right hand, which made Sirius moan louder. She came while Ainz put his dick inside her and she was incredibly tight.

"Oh, my goddess! Your hard cock feels so good inside me, my lord~ Ah~ Ah~ Mmmh~ I can't stop myself!"

Ainz stood silently as he watched the high elf priestess ride his dick. Sirius was hanging her arms around Ainz's neck while shaking her hips. Now Ainz grabbed her hips and began to pound her elvish pussy harder.

"_Women's bodies are a miracle of the universe… I can't stop myself… from doing this! She is too damn sexy, I can't hold it any longer!_

"Ngh~ Ah~ So rough~ If you are about to cum~ do it inside my tight pussy, your Majesty~ I want to be filled with your hot samen~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Haah~ Aaaaaah~"

Sirius was feeling the cum of her lord being released inside her womb. She couldn't resist it and her body fell on her master.

"Did you enjoy that Sirius?" asked Ainz.

"Yes, your Majesty~"

Her voice was shaky, she still had his dick inside her. She wanted to stay like that for a long time feeling her master.

"Are you ready for another round then?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Ainz went outside the Supreme Palace. Clad in his dark armor, the Supreme Being walked in the streets of his capital. Following her master was the red-haired Lupusregina Beta, the citizens were amazed by her exotic beauty, but none of them forgotten to bow their head for his Majesty.

After finishing what he was doing with Sirius, the problem with the warrior bunny returned to his memory again. He had some questions for her about the crime she committed and the "Gate" thing.

"Where are you heading Lord Ainz?" asked Lupus.

"To the jail, an unusual crime has occurred in this city."

"Re-Really? What kind of low life form can disturb, lord Ainz?"

As expected, the werewolf queen was just like the other NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. But her evilness was different from the others. Lupusregina was a sadist that liked to play with her victims. At first, she acts as a cheerful young woman with her "toys", but when the darkness comes and the full moon rises, that is when the real terror appears.

Ainz does not mind her being like that, she just doesn't have to unleash her true nature on his people. That will spread bad news over the kingdom.

"It's a big city Lupus, each person has a different personality and different ways to do... things." said Ainz.

"We should crush those who cause trouble, lord Ainz."

"Well yeah you are right on that but this one got my attention…"

They both arrived at the large department. The vampires, the Death Warriors, and the Nazars that were inside stood straight when they saw the Sorcerer King coming in. The servants there lead Ainz to the office where officer was. Ainz and Lupus went inside and were greeted by a kneeling Crypt Lord.

"Welcome Supreme One."

"Umu, how you doing?"

"Very good, my Lord. Since the incident with that Warrior Bunny, everything is calm as it should be."

"Good job, now can you please bring her to me?"

"Right away, my Lord."

Crypt Lord went outside the office. Ainz walked around the room observing items and sat on the chair of the Crypt Lord. Lupusregina also walked and stood near her master waiting for the prisoner.

The door opened again and the Crypt Lord walked inside with two Death Warriors. In the middle of the two undead warriors was her. Ainz just saw a… humanoid with long bunny ears with earrings on them, long white hair, blue eyes, and a bunny tail. She kept her head and also her ears low while walking inside the office.

When they were at the center of the room, she glanced a bit and that is when a shock hit her. A terrifying monster was standing before her wearing cruel-looking body armor. Beside him was a tan-skinned beauty in a maid uniform and was holding a weird scepter on her back.

"Kneel before the Supreme Being filth!"

That was the first time hearing Lupusregina speaking like that. It was totally different from her cheerful voice.

The Death Warriors were about to push down the warrior bunny by the shoulders, but Ainz raised his hand for them to stop. The Crypt Lord approached a chair in front of the table and went back on the side of the room.

"Sit Warrior Bunny." spoke the tall voice of the undead being.

She looked at the Death Warrior if it was alright and again they pushed her softly. She stepped and sit on the chair as he told her.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ainz.

"I-I have seen the statues, you-you are the ruler of this Kingdom."

"Indeed I am. My kingdom accepted you with the arms open and you repaid us by raping an innocent wood elf. On top of that, he was an ex-slave that not long ago he was cured of the trauma of the past. And now, an immigrant brought it back… What do you have to say for yourself?"

Her ears had gone very low that made her look like a normal human. Never in her life had imagined herself in this position in front of a god that was worshiped by the citizens of this Kingdom. She never thought that doing what she did to that elf to be a crime… what was "crime" anyway? That was a new word for her ears.

"The-The rules were u-unknown to me… We-we are a very prolific and fertile race, but we don't have males so we breed with those of the other races. We see that the males and the females of the other races have this strong bond with each other, but the concept of couples and families are alien to us. We raise the children communally, as women of the tribe. I didn't know that doing what I did to that elf to be wrong. We breed with dark elves and blood elves and nothing actually happened to us...

"That's because those nations do not care very much for their citizens."

"You are right, your Majesty. Actually, we do not force anyone to breed with us, but I just wanted to have puppies with that elf. He refused immediately when I asked him to meet with me, that's why I used force."

"_Damn, what should I do?! She's still is not innocent, but knowing how her race works, is leaving me in a crossroads."_

"I see I see, this makes things more clear. Now, before I decide your fate, I wanted to ask about the origin of your race. In the report is said that your race came through a "Gate", what does that mean?" asked Ainz. He tried not to look crazy curious about it.

"I-I don't know much about it, your Majesty. All I know that our race came through that gate 400 years ago from another world."

Ainz turned his skull and glanced at Lupus and she followed. This was one hell of news that opened many questions. From what world are they from, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim?

"Do you know anything about that world?"

"I just now what I was told when I was very young. Our people lived the same lifestyle as we live here. There was a dangerous Empire without a name, there were also gods that were worshiped by the people, I believe one of them was called Emroy, the God of Darkness, War, Death, Violence, and Insanity if I remember correctly.

"_What the hell?! What's with all those titles?! It's like the dude couldn't tell which of those titles was the best or coolest so he took all of them, bruh! But let's be serious here, I've never heard about this guy or any god with those titles back in the game, which means…"_

Another world…

He had thought about this world to have dimensional connections only with YGGDRASIL but he never thought that people from another fantasy world would appear right in front of him. This was one of the greatest discoveries that he has encountered. Now the real question...

"Umu, so where is this Gate located? In the Lamentation Mountain?"

Maby the reason why the Uderdark Empire wanted to invade the mountain must have been because of that Gate. Everyone is curious to know more about the unknown, so those dark elves might be into something, that what Ainz thought.

"It appeared there 400 hundred years ago. It periodically opens and closes by the gods, bringing new races and cultures across. In that world, the place where the gate opens is called Alnus Hill.

"_I thought she said "anus hill" for a moment. Anyway, it seems this gate opens in the same place, huh? Very interesting, It looks like soon we might have a conflict with the Underdark Empire, but I am disappointed that it needs the power of those gods to be reopened again."_

"Your Majesty, I have another information that I believe it's a waste of time to tell, but actually my race comes from another world. The gate opened in the homeworld of the Warrior Bunnies and so we stepped in that world. After another long time, the gate reopened again and my race ended up in this world."

"Umu, I've heard enough, I'm satisfied. Now about your… hey, what's your name?"

"Lorita, your Majesty."

"Lorita, you have given me some good information, but I can't fully forgive you for what you have done to my two citizens. I will have to sentence you with 5 years in jail. Knowing the rules, not knowing the rules will not help anyone, If you want to live here, you have to live like us. Do you have any questions?

"C-Can you give me an m-male to breed..."

Ainz was suddenly surprised by her wish. "You still aren't learning, huh?"

"But, your Majesty, this is like an obligation, I have to breed so my race will continue to exist.

"...That's… very animalistic. Anyway, have your race ever had a male?"

"They were extremely rare in the past, but now there is no one alive."

Ainz took a deep sight even though he didn't need it. "Alright, I'll give you someone, if you make at last five males puppies, you will be free from the charges."

For the first time, the light of happiness appeared again upon Lorita's face but she needs to ask him again.

"Will it be an elf, your Majesty?"

"Absolutely not, I'll give you a half-demon…. "

"_Huh?!"_

Ainz got up from the chair and went outside with the battle maid. The Death Warriors sent the confused Warrior Bunny back to her jail room.

"_Half-Demon? Aren't they from the Underworld? Or maybe they are demigods like that apostle of Emroy..._


	63. Chapter 62

**Guest: ****When people compere Nazarick and Earth, they go straight to the Nuclear bombs. Nazarick won't fight like that. Just send an army of eight edge assassin and Hanzo's and they will turn nations into piles of corpses. These monsters are invisible and we can't see shit. Now imagine your comrades falling on the ground without limbs screaming in agony, not knowing that they are fighting against fucking humanoid spiders.**

The borders of the Arvuth Kingdom were very cold that might freeze the heart of a human slowly. This territory was a snow desert and only those who are immune to the cold can make a living here.

There were thousands of massive icebergs everywhere making the coasts look like an impassable labyrinth. The cold fog that prevailed the coasts would not allow someone to see their own fingers.

The ships that navigate on the surface of the dead sea would have no chance to reach the shore or even see the large mountains that surround the Arvuth Kingdom. If someone would see this territory from the sky, that person would be scared to death for the reason because the mountain line looked like it forms a skull telling the world that this place is dangerous.

But… the icebergs, the cold fog, the dread mountains won't stop the fleet of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. The ships were flying high above the mountains where the fog was unreachable. They looked like they were floating on the surface of a white sea.

The fleet passed the last peak of the mountains that were too high. After that, the command gave the order to get down inside the cold fog. After a little journey passing the fog, the fleet entered the world of the eternal snow. Everything was white with some black small mountains that were around.

"Get ready."

General Kastriot ordered the undead warriors to drop the ropes and land on the ground. One by one, the cold land was slowly filled with Death Warriors, Death Knights, Silver Skeletons, Undead Berserkers, Doom Knights. The undead magic casters helped to land the Soul Eaters using [fly] magic, the other ships came close enough with the ground so they just jumped.

The immortal army was in total 40,000 strong. The Eyeball Corpses were unleashed over the territory for surveillance.

"Alright, let's split, 10K west, 10K east, 10K will stay here to secure the ships and control the surroundings. I and the rest will head north to see what's up there. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

The journey for the undead started. The whole army spread over the frozen land, the Arvuth Kingdom was being conquered and no one was coming to stop the advance of the immortal army.

An Undead Berserker and a Doom Knight walked up on a hill far away from the base. The falling of the snow here was intense, but that was not a problem for the two undead warriors.

"You see anything?" asked the berserker.

"Not really, let's walk down this hill." said the Doom Knight.

A Doom Knight wore a full plate red armor and was equipped with a broadsword and a kite shield. This type of undead was an advanced specie of the Red Skeletons. There might be 10,000 of them in the entire kingdom, they were not mass-produced very much like the Death Knights or the Undead Berserkers. They were as strong as the Death Warriors.

The two warriors passed the hill and now we're walking in a grassland filled with snow. They thrust their legs and the snow went to their knees. For mortals, this will be hard to pass, but for the undead that did not tire it was nothing. They just walked through the snow like it was normal.

"Wait, hold on…"

"What is it, brother?" asked the berserker.

The Doom Knight observed for a moment. At that moment, a small army of undead skeletons showed up and was charging at the two warriors.

"Skeletons… Really?"

The Undead Berserker also charged and in no time he crushed the small skeleton army like they were toys.

But it was not over yet. In the direction where the skeleton army came, a new enemy appeared out of the blue.

"Hey is that a…"

"Frost Knight?"

It was an undead that wore a full plate crystal armor and was equipped with an icy bastard longsword. He had a rotten face, long pure white hair like the snow and blue eyes like the cold creature he was.

The Frost Knight took a fighting stance pointing his weapon at the two warriors.

"You two have invaded my queen's territory! Prepare to be destroyed intruders!" declared the Frost Knight.

The two warriors of the Nazarick Kingdom prepared for battle too. The Frost Knight charged at the Doom Knight fast. His weapon went down vertically but the attack was blocked by the kite shield. But from that blow, the snow in that area disappeared from the shockwave.

The two undead knights fought mighty against each other. He landed all those blows but all of them were blocked by the kite shield and the Doom Knight tried to find an opening to cut the Frost Knight.

But out of nowhere, the Undead Berserker ran with fury at the Frost Knight. He noticed the coming of the monster and tried to protect himself, but the battle-ax struck the Frost Knight like a baseball bat hitting a ball.

The impact sent the Frost Knight flying till he hit the ground rotating. He tried to recover, but the Undead Berserker came fast and put his iron foot upon the Frost Knight, not letting him get his sword back.

"I-Impossible! How can I be defeated like this?" said the surprised Frost Knight.

"My level is higher than yours, buddy."

"Yeah, while both of us are equal in level, my brother the Undead Berserker is far stronger than you and me." said the Doom Knight.

"Kill me then, I will never obey your orders whatever you do to me"

"Oh, we know a way that will make you talk. We just need to drag you back to our base. Come here."

"No, no!"

The Undead Berserker grabbed the Frost Knight by the back of his neck. He tried to resist, but a level 35 undead was not a match for a level 60 undead monster.

* * *

Ainz arrived at the base in the Frozen Lands using [Gate]. After him, came along Shalltear. The undead workers were working on building a wooden fortress. Ainz and Shalltear rode on horses and were greeted by an Overlord.

"Welcome Lord Ainz."

"Where is Kastriot?" asked Ainz.

"He split the army and went north, my Lord."

"_I did not give that order… Or maybe he got excited."_

"Whatever, we will reach him with teleportation magic. Shalltear, get ready."

"Yes my lord."

On the other hand, Shalltear was so happy that she was called by her husband to invade new lands. She thought that the two of them would go to this Underdark Empire, but plans changed when her husband got a message by the arrival of the army here in the Frozen Lands of the north.

Suddenly Ainz noticed that his soldiers were running at the direction of two undead warriors that were returning at the base. He also saw a Frost Knight that was being held by the Undead Berserker. With Shalltear, he went there to greet his servants.

"Oi, what is this?"

"Who is this guy, brothers?"

"Where did you find him?"

All the undead soldiers around were asking different questions. But all those questions died when they saw their lord approaching. The two undead warriors that had the prisoner bowed their heads immediately.

"Did you two capture him?"

"Yes, my lord. He attacked us with a small army of undead skeletons. After we destroyed the army, he decided to attack us, but we managed to capture him."

Ainz observed the Frost Knight. He was kinda different from a normal Frost Knight. He looked more… demonic. There exist summons that are undead-demons, and this Frost Knight was one of them. Ainz used his skill to dominate this undead and he asked…

"Whom do you serve?"

"I serve queen Esdeath."

"_Esdeath? That's a scary name." _thought Ainz.

"Is this Esdeath the ruler of all the Frozen Lands."

"Yes, all the Frozen Lands belong to the Arvuth Kingdom."

"I see, where is your queen right now?"

"She is in the capital that is located in the north."

It was the exact place where Kastriot and his army were marching.

"We are going to Kastriot then."

"My lord, what should we do with him?"

The overlord asked his master about the fate of the Frost Knight.

"We don't need him anymore, kill it."

"As you wish, my lord."

Ainz and Shalltear teleported in front where the 10K army was marching. The whole army stoped their advance when they saw the Supreme Being.

"Kastriot, never marches into the unknown without informing me, do you understand."

"Yes, my lord, I apologize."

"Have you encountered anyone on your path?"

"No, my lord."

"Alright, let's move then."

* * *

_Samara Island_

Inside the barracks, the recruits were still sleeping on the bunks until the drill instructor Yetmir arrived inside with the other demons to wake up the platoon.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, stop fapping and fingering and get your socks on. Fix your bunks and get that gear on. Today it will be a tough training for you ladies." shouted Yetmir.

They got up from their beds right away. They had only three minutes to fix the bunk that's why they worked fast.

"Private Madeye, private Çikly."

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

"As soon as you finish those bunks, I want you two turds to clean the head. I want that head so clean the way that the four gods themselves will proud to go in there and take a dump." said Yetmir.

Sir, yes, Sir!

"Private Madeye, do you believe in the four gods?" asked Yetmir curiously.

"Sir, no, Sir!"

The half-demon Yetmir approached Neia very close and stared at her eyes.

"Well private Madeye, I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"Sir, the private said "No, sir," sir!" said Neia.

Neia was thinking that this must be a test. Yetmir is a servant of the Sorcerer King, there is no way that he as a demon would worship the four gods.

"Why you little maggot! You make me want to vomit!"

Yetmir slaps Neia, hard, across the cheek. She never thought that a slap right in the morning would hurt this much, her face was all red. She grinds her teeth so the sounds of pain will not leak out.

"You goddamn theocracy heathen, you had best sound off that you love the four gods, or I'm gonna stomp your guts out! Now you do love the four gods, don't you?!"

"Sir, negative, sir!"

"Private Madeye, are you trying to offend me?!"

"Sir, negative, sir! Sir, the private believes that any answer she gives will be wrong! And the Senior Drill Instructor will beat her harder if she reverses herself, sir!"

Yetmir was surprised that this small girl was able to pass his test. All in the past weren't able to pass it and were punished for that because they tried to lie in front of his face. Private Madeye did not fell into fear and was able to keep up with his test.

"Who's your squad leader, scumbag?" asked Yetmir.

"Sir, the private's squad leader is Private Goba, Sir!"

"Private Goba!"

Goba double-times up to Yetmir.

"Sir, Private Goba reporting as ordered, sir!"

"Private Goba, you're fired! Private Madeye is promoted to squad leader!"

"Sir, aye-aye, sir!"

"Disappear scumbag!"

"Sir, aye-aye, sir!"

Goba was a bit shocked by this that when she stepped back she hit with her back a concrete pillar that was behind her.

"Now you ladies carry on."

"Sir, aye-aye, sir!"

Private Madeye and private Çikly returned back to fix their bunk bed and wear the gear. Neia could still feel the pain caused by that slap.

"Did that hurt, _nya_?" Çikly asked the real question.

"It still is hurting." responded Neia with her hand on her cheek.

"For the love of the Supreme One, _ney, _stop doing stupid shit, or you gonna be in a world of shit someday."

"_A world of shit huh…"_

* * *

Yetmir watches as the recruits climb ropes and ladders to a high wooden tower above the platform. They all have changed over time in this camp. They did everything he ordered them to do faster and clearly.

"Nice very nice ladies. You all are passing those obstacles less than ten seconds. But still, you have to be careful and not get cocky or "Nigun" will blast your ass with [Fireball] spells."

The "Nigun" thing is referrers to the Slane Theocracy troops. There was a tale told by some Death Knights, that one day the Supreme Being fought a magic caster from the Slane Theocracy that was called Nigun and he thought he will defeat their lord, but he and his soldiers were slain brutally on a plain.

And today, the armies of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick call the troops of the Slane Theocracy, "Nigun", mocking them how stupid they were to think they could defeat the Supreme Being. Everyone hated the Slane Theocracy to the guts to a point that they desired a war with them.

Even Neia herself hated the Slane Theocracy and she felt ashamed that her mother thought they were the protectors of humanity instead they were just a bunch of jerks.

"_Soon I will become a Nazar. I can't wait!"_

After a long training, Paladin Boy fell from the obstacle and tried to rise again.

"Aww, what's the matter, Private Paladin? Did something get stuck in your ass?"

"Sir no sir!"

Paladin Boy started training again. He climbed the rope while Yetmir went chasing him.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Paladin Boy?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Oh, that's sad, she might be fucking with her new boyfriend now, doesn't she?"

Yetmir was grinning like a demon he was, playing with the weak mind of the poor human.

"Sir, my girlfriend is loyal, Sir!"

Paladin Boy refused to believe the demon. He was just trying to tase and anger him just like he did with Private Madeye.

"Stop and get down, Private."

Paladin gets down from the obstacle and stood straight in front of Yetmir.

"When you get your ass out of this boot camp, you will send a message back to me if your girlfriend is or isn't cheating on you." said Yetmir.

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Now get on your face and give twenty-five for every time she gets fuck this week. Down on your face!"

* * *

"Lose!"

The future Nazar's shoot arrows with their bows. All the arrows hit the target but not all of them were accurate. Those who hit correctly were the elves like Joker, the hobgoblin girl Goba and Neia. Çikly did well too, but it was not on their level, the catgirl was more into assassination training.

"Outstanding Private Joker and Private Madeye. You two maggots have hit exactly the target. Private Joker, shoot another arrow!"

"Yes Sir!"

The wood elf Joker took the arrow and pulled the string. The arrow loses from the bow and hit the target. Joker smirked as the comrades applause him.

"Private Madeye!"

"Yes Sir!"

It was her time again, she put the arrow on the bow and pulled the string. She took a deep breath and breathes out slowly. All the attention was at Neia. This girl has surprised them many times, so this moment might be another one.

"_Okay, as father once said, don't think about anything, just focus on the target. Think of it as "Nigun"... yeah, and the head is the target…_

Neia unleashed the arrow from the bow and it went trite at the target. But the thing that shocked everyone was that the arrow pierced the previous arrow that was right in the middle of the target.

"OOOOHHH!"

The surprising sounds of her comrades were heard around. The elf Nazar's were looking at her and the target with wide eyes. It was a human who did that and not an elf that has hundred of years training with the bow.

It felt like this girl was a chosen one, someone that is born to lead. All can see a weird light around her that told everyone that she will mark her name in history as a mighty heroine.

"Outstanding! Out fucking standing! This is the greatest shoot I have ever seen with these two eyes. The arrow went so smoothly thru the other arrow."

Neia was making her drill instructor proud with her splendid training. The dream to become the greatest Nazar was right on her grasp.

"_I can't believe it! Father, I did it!"_ Neia screamed inside like a happy child that got her present.

* * *

It was night and all the platoon was inside the barrack standing straight. The drill instructor Yetmir in his leather armor walked thru around.

"Today you gave me outstanding results. I am proud that all of you are growing beyond my control."

There he said it. Nobody wanted to believe that this angry demon was saying these words, but still, the drill instructor being proud of their achievement felt very good.

"I now believe that all of you here know the program! You are not simply maggots! You are KILLERS! Do not show your enemy mercy, because you will not receive any from him.

"SIR!"

"As a Nazar, you will see many things that will terrify the heart of a person. But you will not fall in despair! A Nazar never fear anyone! You will kill and you will conquer! You will dye the grasslands with the blood of the enemies that hate us. You fight for what you believe! You fight for your family! You fight for this great Kingdom! YOU FIGHT FOR THE MIGHTY SUPREME OVERLORD!

"Hail the Supreme One!"

"Hail the Supreme One!"

"Hail the Supreme One!"

"Hail the Supreme One!"

"Hail the Supreme One!"

The young Nazar's shouted in unison. They all felt patriotism overflowing through their body. One more week and they will become fully Nazar's. They don't think very deeply about the duty they will have, but all that they wanted to see was the glory of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"On your bunks!"

All of them jumped on their bunks as Yetmir said.

"Good night, ladies!"

"Good night, Sir!"

The demon Yetmir disappeared from the barrack leaving the Nazar's sleeping. At that moment Çikly raised her head.

"Hey guys, you awake. That speech felt very good, not gonna lie."

"Yeah, it was very inspiring." said a female pale orc.

"I can't wait to leave this island." suddenly Billy spoke.

"Why is that Billy?" asked Joker.

"I want to be in the shit where the action is. My uncle Buser is there too."

"Hey, my uncle Vijar Rajandala is with the same company too." said a Zostia that was called Paw.

"So we are in the same boat Paw."

"Aren't those two the legendary demihumans? I remember the tales from the dark age."

"Yeah, you are right Paladin. They were very well known in the Abelion Hills and the Holy Kingdom. But after the dark age, I heard about more powerful demihumans like my uncle."

"You are right, there is a lion-man called Borhan Zheyan from the Beastmen region, two lizardmen called Zemberu and Zaryusu from the Great Forest of Tob. There are more but I don't remember the names. The drill instructor has fucked up my memory." said Paladin.

"What will you guys do when we leave the island. Remember, we have five days break after boot camp." asked Goba.

"Of course, we all gonna go home to see our loved ones."

"What if we end up all as city-guards?" asked Scavenger.

"Tha-That won't be bad thought…" spoke Panda with a shaky voice.

"Eat shit you fat fuck. Man, that will would very boring." said Billy crossing his arms looking at the ceiling.

"Billy if you keep speaking so much about being in the front lines, your dreams will never come true."

"Damnit Madeye, your prediction might come true!"

Billy put his head under the sheet and fell to sleep. All the Nazar's slowly fell to sleep because the will have hard training again.


	64. Chapter 63

**SHARD XXI: Damn that Jody bruh.**

**Guest: But that Doom Knight is a summon of a summon lol.**

The royal capital city Görög of the Arvuth Kingdom has always had a dread image for the mortal citizens like the frost kitsunes and the white werebears. Because of the undead around, they could barely find food to fill their stomachs.

This situation was very critical with a queen that did not care at all about her citizens. If they dared to migrate somewhere else, the undead servants will notice this move and will kill the population, turning them into undead monsters.

The descent of the demon goddess in this land was a terrible day. Her rule brought nothing but terror and fear. The kingdom has become even colder with her appearance in this plain.

The mortals were just entertainment for the Demon Queen Esdeath. Such lowly creatures belonged under her foot waiting to be crushed like insects by her might. All the riches of the Frozen Lands belonged to her. Even No Mans Land in the north that was a cursed place did not stay very long without a ruler.

The only good thing she did was using her undead servants to built high walls turning the small towns into city-castles. Surrounded by walls, dangerous predators won't make it inside so their lives were secured, but still, the real predator was inside and it was the one that ruled them.

Today, the city was not as silent as usual. In the middle of the city was an Amphitheater that was used for battles. The fights here were brutal and the defeated opponent ended up dying in a miserable way.

The fighters were the humanoids, the beastmen, and sometimes low-level skeletons. The spectators did not scream like crazy for their favorite fighter but just stood on their seat watching the battle silently and applauded when the fighters did spectacular moves.

At the VIP seat was a female guarded by a group of Frost Knights. She was beautiful... she was absolutely beautiful. The female kitsunes were also beautiful but the Demon Queen Esdeath far surpassed them.

Esdeath was a tall, slender woman with long, light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a general's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. As the "Ice Queen" that she was, her skin was porcelain white, along with that she also had a big bosom.

The Demon Goddess was standing upon her crystal throne in darkness. She had a bored expression on her face because of the battle that she was watching was… boring. The only part she was a bit satisfied was when one of the fighters was on the ground all bloodied waiting for his death. That short moment when the shattered soul leaving the violated body was the best moment for her.

"_Tch, building an amphitheater just to watch low life forms die was a great idea at first but now it's getting really tiresome._

Inside the VIP room entered a maid. She was a frost kitsune with short white hair, white skin, blue eyes, big chest, she also wore a light black dress. She brought at the small table near Esdeath a bottle of Raki. It was an alcoholic drink made with grapes. Now the grapes here were created with magic because the temperature in the Arvuth Kingdom was not suitable for them to grow.

The maid opened the bottle and filled the cup for her queen. Esdeath grabbed the cup and took a sip. Raki or Rakija is a ridiculously powerful drink, the alcohol content was 90% so taking a big sip would burn even Esdeath's throat. Because of its strength, it became known as the lion's milk or the milk of the brave.

"_Ah, rakija is the only pleasant thing in these boring lands."_

It was literally the only thing that made her smile. Esdeath turned her gaze again at the battle.

Fighting at the center was a frost troll and a white werebear. The frost troll used his brutal attack to crush his opponent with a hammer. Usually, the werebears are not very fast but against a fat frost troll, this warrior was able to go behind his enemy to cut a limb.

"Ghuuuh, I'll crush your head and eat you whole after that, you white furry!" shouted the frost troll.

"Go to hell, you filth! WAAAAAAARG!" cried the werebear.

The left arm of the frost troll grew back as new, but the werebear jumped with all his might and stroke his enemy with the war-ax on the left shoulder.

"GHHAAAAAAAAHH!"

The frost troll screamed in pain as the battle-ax went down slicing his body. Blood flout from his body like giant waves and fell on the snow turning it on a red sea.

"I win!" said the werebear breathing heavily from the intense fight.

"You-You think so, furry!"

"Huh…"

The wounded frost troll dropped his war-hammer and grabbed with the right hand the left arm the werebear.

"You truly look delicious."

"What?! What are you…"

The monster opened his mouth wide showing his black ugly teeth. Like a lion eating an antelope, the frost troll approached the werebear with force and he devoured his left shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHH! NOOOOOOOO!"

Powerless, the white werebear screamed in agony as his left shoulder got ripped off from the whole body. The mortal wound on the frost troll that was caused by the werebear got regenerated completely. Now he was able to ravage the werebear on the ground and start eating him.

The spectators covered their mouths in disgust and pitied the fallen werebear warrior. They have seen many scenes like this in the past, but they just can't stand this barbaric savagery.

"So he got his food for today, huh."

Said Esdeath as she took another sip of raki. Those cries of agony as he was getting eaten alive we're like a symphony for the ears of the Demon Queen. She felt nothing, not a bit sense of sorrow.

Weaklings live, weaklings die, big deal. Why should she care? That's what they are for, to entertain her in these boring times.

Esdeath went for another sip but at that moment she stopped the cup near her lips. She felt a powerful presence and it was right here, in the amphitheater. She slowly turned to look left and right but none of the spectators was any special, just trash and more trash.

"_Where is it? I can't… huh?"_

At the entrance where the spectators come inside the amphitheater, suddenly four figures appeared. One after another, the people turned their gaze at the newcomers. Their eyes went wide open surprised how extraordinary rich two of them in front looked like. The other two behind looked more like guards covered in total black robes.

The first person on the left side was a short silver-haired girl with seductive crimson eyes, pale white skin, and fine facial features. The true beauty wore a soft black dress with a big heavy skirt, her upper body was dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket.

She was as beautiful as the demon queen but there was another person that got all the attention of the public. He was a tall person that was wearing a cruel dark full-body plate armor that looked like it was crafted in the pits of hell.

Esdeath was surprised by the sudden coming of these unknown people. She saw the person in cruel armor that had a skull for a head meaning that this person was an undead being. Now Esdeath wanted to know which of those two was the lieder.

The four figures walked till they took a seat. The two robed beings stood up as guards. The citizens were starting to believe that those two were nobles from far away.

"Any of you know who they are?" Esdeath asked the frost knights and the maid.

"I've n-never seen them before, your Majesty." responded the maid with a shaky voice.

She was terrified to a point that she might have her head chopped off for not answering the queen what she wanted.

"They don't look like they are from these parts, my queen."

"I have never seen that clean white skull around."

All of them were giving her similar answers. Who were these mysterious individuals? They looked amazingly powerful, even the woman that looked like she was not a threat at all, had a dangerous light around her and the other being was totally something else.

Esdeath was already about to rise and go meet these people but…

"Aaaaaaah!"

The frost troll got up roaring with his face full of blood and flesh after finishing devouring the poor werebear. Again the spectator felt disgusted from this ghoulish scene and they were about to leave the amphitheater.

"Ahahahaha! Who wants to fight me next, huh?! Who is brave enough to go against me, hahaha."

He spoke arrogantly while looking at the spectators waiting for the next opponent. Nobody was strong enough to fight him now.

"You! You with that weird armor!"

He pointed his finger at the undead being that arrived with the others inside the amphitheater a moment ago. The undead being pointed the finger at himself to make sure the frost troll was talking to him.

"Yes, you! Come and fight me, or are you afraid to defeat me."

The spectator did not understand why he was calling an undead being to fight him when he can't go against a frost knight. The undead near the girl looked even more dangerous than the frost knights that protect the Demon Queen.

The girl and the undead stared at each other for a second. He shrugged and then raised to jump on the fighting area. The frost troll grabbed his war-hammer and approached the undead being close enough.

"Hehehe, If I eat your bones, I will get stronger than everyone."

Unexpectedly, the undead being also walked close to him which surprised the frost troll. The undead being raised his hand close to the face the demihuman.

"What is this-

The confused spectator blinked once and after that, they did not see the frost troll in the battle area. But only a shockwave hit their bodies and pushed them back.

"What the hell?!"

"Where-Where is he?!"

"What is going on?!

Not many know what the hell just happened, but the undead being had stroked the frost troll with his index finger sending him on the orbit. While the spectators were still confused by this "fight", only the short girl was smiling and applauding for the undead being that came with her.

Ainz, on the other hand, still did not know what was the frost troll's problem. Eating his bones to become more powerful sounded like a stupid idea but that was how the brain of lowly monster works.

"_Oh well, let's go and meet this queen-"_

Quickly Ainz turned his attention at the dark VIP room. From that place, a very long ice pillar was flying in his direction. Ainz grabbed his sword and shattered the ice pillar in an instant.

Ainz got more confused when the citizens started to scream and run for the exit, but he again turned his skull at the VIP room where someone jumped out from it. Ainz saw her and…

"_Oh! Is that… Is that a military uniform?! That's gorgeous!"_

Ainz had something like a fetish for military uniforms, especially nazi uniforms. This reminded him that he had to visit his own creation one day and give him to protect the world items that he collected in this world.

"Ara ara, you were able to stop my attack like it was nothing. You are a strong one, aren't you?"

He was kinda amazed by her beauty and that military uniform made her even more beautiful and sexy. The true vampire Shalltear and the Nazguls jumped near Ainz to protect him from this woman but Ainz stepped forward telling them to stay behind him.

"Maby I am strong… Maby I'm not." said Ainz bluntly.

"Well let's find out, shall we?"

With a sadist grin, Esdeath unleashed a rain icy-like bullets at Ainz which they did not do anything to him, just got shattered when they made an impact with the armor. In an instant, Esdeath went to attack with her weapon. The blades clashed against each other mightly, creating sparks and spreading shockwaves around.

"My, you are not flinching at all."

"You are pretty strong too, miss." said Ainz.

Smiling, Esdeath jumped back but from the cloudy sky fell a gigantic icy ball that put into darkness the entire amphitheater. But the icy ball was cut in half and crashed on both sides of the amphitheater. Esdeath did not even notice how the undead being was able to do it and that was amazing.

"Hahaha, marvelous! Incredible! Excellent!"

"_Is she okay?"_ he thought.

Ainz was confused about why this woman was getting so crazy and excited. She was kinda acting like the half-elf Zesshi, a battle maniac.

Esdeath disappeared from her position and showed up above Ainz. She swings her sword vertically only to be blocked by Ainz but the power of that impact caused a wide crater beneath them and an earthquake that made the amphitheater crumble slowly.

Ainz saw the woman still had a sadist grin on her face and he was getting annoyed right now and tried to give her some of his medicine.

Out of nowhere, Esdeath felt an internal pain.

"Khuuuh!"

Fresh blood spilled out of her mouth as the undead being kicked her on the stomach sending her flying like a bulled. Esdeath came back to her sens again and used her skill to rise a wall of thick ice to slow the speed.

"Lord Ainz would you allow your wife to take care of her? There is no need to dirt your precious hands with this foolish woman."

"No, it's okay Shalltear, I'll deal with her."

"As you wish, my dear."

"_Cough… Cough… Cough…"_

Esdeath rolled her head to remove the cloudy vision from her eyes. She was breathing heavily and looking at the ground to concentrate her vision because it looked like the world in front of her was rotating very fast.

After a moment, she used her sword to slowly rise on her feet. She saw the undead being and again she was smiling as nothing happened. She touched her lips with her hands and saw the blood.

"Haha, _cough…_ haha… I've never ever seen my blood before. You are the only one that has made me bleed."

"...Okay."

"Who are you?" asked Esdeath.

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick."

"_A king?"_

She felt relieved because she was not thrashed on the ground so easily by a simply strong being but by a powerful ruler like her. Now that she is observing him more deeply it truly gave the aura of a supreme ruler.

"Well, well, well, what a great day. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Demon Goddess Tunrida Görög, or short, Queen Esdeath." she introduced herself.

Ainz liked that short alias name. It can truly put fear through the hearts of her weak enemies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Esdeath. I apologize that our meeting had to be like this."

"Nothing wrong with that, I enjoyed the pain."

"_Oh."_

He got confused, the way she said it, that sounded very kinky.

"Hmm." Esdeath's face was starting to become flushed and this time she had a more warming smile. "I have decided…" she pointed her sword at Ainz.

"_What? Does she still want to fight after all that? Maby she has a trump card! A world-class item?!"_

Ainz was starting to panic even when he is immune to world items, and also Shalltear has one too, so she was protected. The two Nazguls, on the other hand, can be easily replaced, nothing will be lost.

Ainz gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and was ready for any danger attack that might come from the demon queen.

"Ainz Ooal Gown… we are a perfect match, become my husband."

For a moment, the silence ruled the ruins of the amphitheater. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the cold wind that echoed through the walls.

"Huh?!"

"Ehhhh?!"

Suddenness fell upon Ainz and Shalltear from this proposal that came out of nowhere. He was staring at her thinking how should he respond to this sudden proposal.

It took Ainz back in the past, the situation right now looked exactly like the situation with Zesshi but that one was a bit dramatic. Esdeath looked like she was bored with all this ruling with an iron fist and wanted someone to love her.

"Are you… serious?"

"Absolutely."

"I think you got crashed too hard on that icy wall. Maybe… maybe you are not feeling good Esdeath, you should rest a bit."

"Thank you for being worried but It's nothing at all, now become my husband."

He with Shalltear were confused as hell. This woman did not care and was entirely serious about the proposal.

"But… but… but this is just weird and has happen before with my other wives. We just meet and you are proposing for marriage, that's... bizarre."

"It's not weird…"

"Yes, it is, at least for me. Lo-Look at me Esdeath." Ainz pointed his hands at himself. "I am an undead overlord that has a skeletal body. A freak! Shouldn't a beautiful woman like you, propose to a handsome man for marriage? I don't think I am an interesting guy. I'm literally invading your Kingdom."

Ainz spoke in a desperate way throwing away his pride so Esdeath would understand and think hard about that proposal.

"Lord, Lord Ainz, please don't say those words. You are the most beautiful man in the world." said Shalltear while touching his hand.

"No-

"She is right." Esdeath interrupted him as she stepped closer. "But I myself don't care about that beauty crap you are talking. I value your strength, which is more important than a fancy fool, so please accept me as your wife.

Shalltear was looking at both of them. She would have screamed at her all kinds of vile words but she should not forget that Zesshi helped her to become Ainz's wife so she should do the same.

Esdeath was very close Ainz with her hands on her hips, he stared at her from bottom to top and rubbed his skull.

"_She looks so damn fine in this military uniform, of course, I would take a woman like her."_

Ainz had a great weakness. He did not like to see her sad or broken if he would refuse her proposal. He did not want to imagine her gorgeous blue eyes dropping tears of sadness especially when she was making a cute blushing face and waiting eagerly for the answer.

He releases a long sigh and he gave the answer.

"I accept..."

The demon queen smiled like never before and that surprised Ainz. Her cold and cruel heart had become warmer. She was now like a true woman in love.

"So… what now?" asked Ainz bluntly. They can't stay in silence forever.

Esdeath grabbed Ainz's hand. "Let's go to my bedroom."

"Wha-What?!"

She kept pulling AInz by the hand.

"Hey, I want to join. I am Lord Ainz's wife too you know." said Shalltear while following Ainz and her new sister-wife.

"Okay, you can join."

"_Oh great, I'm about to get raped again I guess."_


	65. Chapter 64

_City Fortress Rantel_

The day was sunny in the grand fortress-city with the citizens full of energy walking the streets and the sidewalks. In the past, it was a city that had only the human population, but now everything has changed under the rule of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick.

In a place, you'll see a human, on another one, a demihuman, and on another one, there will be a group of wood elves. One step you take and you will see people of different races all over the place.

While the southeast of the Nazarick Kingdom where the Orc Kingdom once was located was being populated with immigrants, the newcomers wanted to travel way more to the west. So this city-fortress was not left untouched by the newcomers of the eastern continent.

But still, the citizens asked each other where in the world are these people even coming from and why here. A job here could be found very easy, for example, the dark elves were very good at woodworking, the bunny warriors and the cat women took jobs as stewards.

Some others were just warrior spirits that wanted military duty. And today the military zone of Rantel was filled to the maximum with Nazar troops. These Nazar's did not have years in duty, not at all, they all were fresh Nazar's that had come out from the boot camps around the kingdom a couple of days ago.

The total number of young Nazar's and also the wizard troops in the military zone was one million… It was a frightening number of professional warriors that could conquer an entire kingdom without hard efforts.

And there were still new young people that are registering for the boot camp and others that are about to graduate, it was like a never-ending cycle and with the rise of the population, the numbers still went up.

And now, Lieutenant Neia Baraja with the graduated platoon from the Island of Samara was part of this massive army.

"_Hmm, so this city was once called E-Rantel but now it's just the city-fortress Rantel. Not much about the name but the city must have changed a lot since the time his majesty took over the kingdom._

Indeed it has changed drastically and Neia had learned a bit about this city before arriving, how it was in the dark age and how it is now. Of course, the greatest change was the migration of many races within the city.

When Neia returned home from the island, she was welcomed warmly by her parents. She was not expecting her mother to be so… motherly, after all those debates they had done before she went to the boot camp.

Her mother was not hanging anymore with Remedios and those ex-paladins because they had left Roble. Remedios told Neia's mother to come with her too, but she couldn't abandon her husband and daughter.

The path Remedios was following was not good and she was afraid that her family might be in danger if she follows this woman. This holy alliance that Remedios was talking about sounded like a childish dream and she refused to believe her. Pavel had told her before that Remedios Custodio was not right in the head that even Calca refused to have her around. From that time, Neia's mother changed, her faith in Remedios began to fall.

The conversation about the holy alliance never came to the surface because the mother thought that it was a stupid idea that even the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy would refuse, so it was something that she forgot about and never reviled to anyone.

"_Glad things turned out good. Now I do not have to worry about my parents."_

The Baraja family returned to their happy life again and Neia will focus more on her duty than having her mind worried about her mother's actions.

The one million Nazar Army was standing straight as statues. A wide path was opened from the gate of the camp straight to the podium.

"There will be a speech today captain?" asked Joker.

"Yeah, I was told that General Cocytus will be here to inform us about the new front."

"The new front?" Billy asked out of nowhere.

"That's all I know, Billy. The General will give us the details about the situation.

The gates of the camp opened and Neia with her comrades stopped their conversation instantly. Five figures arrived inside the military camp. One of them was a blonde girl with crimson eyes that had short hair barely reaching her shoulders, she also wore as a magic caster. This girl was called Arche Eeb Rile Furt. Behind her were her twin sisters wearing dark plate armor.

The other person was also a blonde woman with long hair that had a beautiful face of a mature woman. Same as the twin sisters, the woman with crimson eyes wore dark plate armor with the crest of the Nazarick Kingdom upon the breastplate. This woman was the legendary knight, Leinas Rockbruise. She and Arche were not seen in the last two years in duty, rather they were having a normal life.

"_What in the world is he?"_ Neia saw a strange creature passing near her.

The last person was a tall insectoid covered in sharp spikes like icicles, which was a fusion between a mantis and an ant. With a tail twice as long as his height and hardened bone armor, the steps of the insectoid made hard sounds as he walked like the ground was shaking.

It took an amount of time to reach the podium because they had to pass an army of one million Nazar's. As the five beings reached their destination, the Nazar's raised their right arms as a salute to the General. A Major was waiting upon the podium, the demon shakes hand with Cocytus and the others.

"Welcome General Cocytus, Lieutenant-general Rockbruise and Arche…"

"Great. To. Meet. You. Colonel. Elyaz."

"As you can see General, the new legions of the Nazar Army have been formed and are ready for your commands."

"Mhm. Impressive. Work."

The insectoid general turned at the Nazar Army.

"Nazar's. I. Am. The. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Of. The. Great. Tomb. Of. Nazarick. General. Cocytus! I. Congratulate. You. Oh. Young. Warriors. For. Your. Graduation. From. Boot. Camp!"

The strange deep voice of the General was heard in every ear of the Nazar's. It gave them a feeling that this being was a proud pure warrior to the roots.

"A. New. Life. For. You. Started. When. You. Threw. Away. Your. Civilian. Clothes! Now. You. All. Are. Part. Of. A. Brotherhood. That. Have. Made. An. Oath. To. Fight. For. The. Mighty. Supreme. Being. And. For. The. Glory. Of. The. Sorcerer. Kingdom. Of. Nazarick!

"GLORY!"

All the Nazar's shouted in unison making the birds around to fly away. Who knows, their voice could have been heard in the entire city. The General turned his head at Arche and she stepped forward.

"Nazar's, the enemies of the Supreme One are being more active these days. Yesterday, the rulers of the City-State Alliance have submitted before the might of the Nazarick Kingdom. The reason they did this, is because hordes of trolls, orcs, apemen are razing entire villages and towns, slaughtering and eating innocent people. Forests and towns have fallen under the rule of the Troll Kingdom. Fear and terror has fallen upon the citizens that live near the occupied lands!"

Leinas stepped forward.

"Which is why we are going to protect the citizens and take back the land from the barbarians. When you encounter them, do not show any slice of mercy, terminate every enemy that dares to set foot in this Kingdom, let none of them alive."

The faces of the Nazar's could tell they were ready for blood. It's like she was giving the children the freedom to do what they want.

"Remember. Everything. What. You. Have. Learned. In. Boot. Camp. Young. Nazar's! All. The. Skills. That. You. Have. Gained. In. Your. Training. Will. Be. Put. Into. Use, When. You. Encounter. The Enemy. Or. When. You Guard. A Town."

The General put one of his arms inside a small black circle and after that, he took out from that circle a great katana. All the Nazar's turned surprised by what they saw. It was an amazing sword fit for the general. Something like that will never fall upon their hands, it was impossible.

This. Sword. Is. Called. The. God. Slaying. Emperor. Blade! It. Was. Gifted. To. Me. By. Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi. One. Of. The. Supreme. Being. Of. The. Great. Tomb. Of. Nazarick. And. My. Creator.

When he called him a Supreme Being, the Nazar's thought of him as a powerful warrior like their king. But in their hearts, Ainz Ooal Gown will always be the ultimate Supreme Being of this world. Nothing can go against his mighty power, some Nazar's here have seen just a little fragment of that power when they were younger.

"Once. My. Creator. Have. Said. That. To. Die. By. Magic. Spells. Is. A. Terrible. Shame!

The Nazar army hit the bottom of the spear on the ground, creating a hard sound.

But. To. Die. By. The. Blade. Of. A. Sword. In. Battlefield. Is. The. Greatest. HONOR!

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

The heroic moral was reaching the high heavens and the legions of Nazar's will annihilate everyone in their path that stands against the Supreme Being. Neia also shouted with her brothers and sisters.

The General said nothing but the truth, who the hell wants to be blown away by [Fireballs] spells and die alone so easily without swing the sword once?! All that training will go to waste.

"Legions prepare!" Leinas shouted with a high voice.

The Nazar Legions turned to face the gates of the military zone.

"MARCH!"

The army of one million Nazar's began marching to north-east where the new territories of the Nazarick Kingdom are located which are being harassed by the hordes of demihumans.

Meanwhile, lieutenant Neia with her company went out of the fortress city. The whole army will hop upon horses because the road to Karnassus will be very long.

"_Bum, bada, bum, bum, bum!_ We doing it. We doing it big, hehe. Let's get it!" a happy bafolk was getting excited.

"Aye, chill Billy, don't get your hopes up." said Joker.

"Yeah, we might get orders to protect towns and villages." said Scavenger

"Nut shit! We are going to war with the Troll Kingdom."

"We can't just march into those dense forests that are flooded with trolls, Billy. It's going to be a real pain in the ass. We are going to conquer the Troll Kingdom, phase after phase." explained lieutenant Neia.

"You mean, hitting the trolls hard and weaken them? How we gonna do that, if we don't want to break through deep in the forest."

"Um… Sky Guardians."

"Oh… the airstrike huh? Phase after phase, yeah I get it."

"That's right, with that, we won't have casualties on our side. And remember Billy, we are not a simple army, we are Nazar's" spoke the lieutenant with a firm tone looking at the young bafolk with her soul penetrating eyes.

Neia did not want to lose in whatever battle she'd be ordered to go. She fights for his Majesty and losing a battle will bring shame to this great kingdom that is worth dying for it. She joined the Nazar army to become strong because being weak is a sin.

Her old kingdom was full of weaklings and sinners. In the end, what did they get? Nothing but death and destruction. It was him, Ainz Oowl Gown, the God-King, the Supreme Being that brought justice upon this poor failed kingdom.

While there are other beings that use their power for evil deeds, her undead god was nothing like them. The power of the Sorcerer King was justice, that's what Neia thought. She touched her head where her king has pated her and Neia smiled. She hops on her horse and now she had that scary look again.

"_Weakness is a sin…"_

* * *

_Kami Miyako, Slane Theocracy_

The ancient capital of the Slane Theocracy was lively as always but it did not have that majestic image like in the past. Even on sunny days, the city looked so grey and gloomy. Only the children that knew nothing about what happens outside the Slane Theocracy brought a bit liveliness to this sad city.

The disturbance that fell upon this six-hundred-year-old nation started ten years ago but that panicked only the people in power and not the citizens. But four years ago, this ancient nation will change when a new god appeared in this world.

They wanted a crusade to defeat the evil Sorcerer King but their hopes got crushed when the Sorcerer King himself showed up and gave them a lesson telling them in what dangerous situation they were in and how wrong they were about the foolish crusade.

But the cardinals told the citizens that there is no need to fear and strong they should stay. That was one big fat propaganda but still, the citizens eat that. The elf slaves were no more and the people in power turned at the poor people, sending them to do labor work and the rise of the human slaves started to rise.

The cardinals did not like this at all but they didn't know other ways to keep the economy up because they have always relied on slaves. The citizens of Kami Miyako didn't know about this. They thought that criminals and heretics were being sent to do labor work but that was wrong. If someone didn't pay taxes, his fate was decided.

Astrologer did not enjoy walking in the streets of her birthplace. She did in the past but not after that unforgettable encounter. It was rare to see her out of the room but it was even rarer to see her walk outside in the street.

She was wearing normal civilian clothes so she might not be noticed by… wanna be heroes, because there were a lot of brainwashed naive young boys that wanted to fight the undead.

"_This area… that-that area too… "_

She was having a terrible time. The nightmares won't leave her head and were becoming worse than years ago. She has seen all the areas in Kami Miyako covered in blood and body parts. Every citizen her eyes see right now is slaughtered in her nightmares.

The citizens around were looking at her with weird, confused faces because of the way she moved her head. She looked at every direction very fast like she was being chased by some murderer.

Astrologer turned her gaze at two buildings on her right side that were very close to each other. The way between those two buildings was dark because the sunlight was blocked. She concentrated her eyes at that dark narrow.

There were… things moving in the dark. No one was noticing it only her. Astrologer's dead-looking eyes were stared at the darkness. At the end of the narrow, crimson points showed up and Astrologer started to shiver.

"_No… Please no… not again."_

Like shadows, they moved freely on the walls of the buildings till they stopped where the sunlight was a bit more present. Slowly one of the creatures showed the upper body from the building.

The girl slowly took two steps back. The tears were starting to run down her cheeks because the nightmares won't leave her in peace. The nightmare creature had a dark humanoid body with two bat wings on his back. The demonic face was dark and red like it was burned making it look horrifying. The creature smiled evilly at Astrologer, rising the fear inside her heart.

"You can not run from us. You're delicious soul…" the demon started to crawl on the wall approaching the girl. "Give it to me… Give it to me!"

Astrologer was frozen on the sidewalk with a terrorized face. It's like she was paralyzed on the spot.

"_He-Help! Help! Help me! Help me! Help me! GODS!" _she screamed inside and prayed to the gods to stop the horror.

"**GiVe It To Me!"**

"Out of my way brat!"

Astrologer was pushed by a citizen that was walking near her. Astrologer came to her sens again, she was grateful that someone brought her back. She turned the head at the dark narrow and there was nothing there just two trash cans and some wooden boxes so the nightmare was over but there were still evil laughters inside her head that were not going away.

"_Stop, I don't want this!"_

Again she turned her head at the other side on the left. Her eyes moved to a sewer, she did not intend to look at that but her eyes captured something. There in the dark was a creature that looked like a demonic clown and he stared straight at her.

A wave of fear fell upon Astrologer. It was so scary that almost caused her to scream and cry. The demonic clown laughed silently like he was making his funny jokes. He raised a demonic hand with long sharp claws and waved at Astrologer smiling.

She could not bear to stand there anymore looking at that ugly clown so Astrologer started to run away.

"Hey what are you..."

"The heck?"

"Where you.."

"Damn slut…"

She ran like crazy and hit the citizens on the street. The voices in her head demanding her soul did not stop laughing. She cried and ran and did not care who was in front of her. The demons want to drag her in hell and she did not want to go with them, she did not want to believe that her fate was to burn in eternal hell.

Astrologer ran away from swarms of the citizens not looking back. From the paved streets, she went to the green area of the city. It was a park so the citizens would spend free time with each other or the children playing.

But not many people were seen these days in this park, nobody had time to stick around anymore. Most of the young people that are full of energy were drafted in the army, the children were taken to see if they had any talent.

She entered the park and went deep till she stopped at a park chair. Astrologer was trying to calm her heavy breath.

"I don't want to do this anymore, _hhhhhhhh_, I don't want to do it, make it stop, please!"

The girl stared at the sky like she was asking the six great gods to cure her of this nightmarish hell. She was waiting for a miracle but slowly the sky turned dark. She was hopeless, nothing could save her, the nightmares were still haunting her.

She stared at the area around her burning while giant rock in fire flew and fell upon the city. She was afraid but not that much because this kind of nightmare was seen many times. She kept witnessing her birthplace getting destroyed while sitting on the park chair.

What can she do? This nightmare was one of the brutal ones where she has to see the citizens running and getting butchered like pigs. Simply, it was hell, she does not understand how things went like this. She might have resisted the nightmares with battles, but demons lurking her surroundings was something she did not expect.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

The same blonde girl appeared in front of Astrologer. She looked like she had been fighting that's why her face was covered in blood.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked again.

Astrologer started to breathe heavily again. He eyes… were demonic, and penetrated straight deep in her soul.

"Why-Why are you… doing this?"

Astrologer decided to ask her for the first time.

"Justice."

"Wh-What?"

The armored blonde girl with short hair grabbed Astrologer by her clothes. She was so close that her breath blew on her face… in a nightmare.

"I executed them all.

"Huh?"

"We were protecting them but they lied to us, so I executed them all. What they were doing was wrong. I ordered to crucify them and burn everything, I brought justice upon that town."

Astrologer had no idea what she was saying. It sounded like it had nothing to do with the capital Kami Miyako because she was talking about a town.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who brings justice in the name of the Supreme Being. The Slane Theocracy is the source of all sins so it must be burned to the ground."

Her eyes went wide open because of fear. This girl was dangerous… and crazy. She had the blade of her sword colored with red blood.

"You, you can't, without the Slane Theocracy humanity will not…"

"Humans are evil!"

The girl raised her sword to end the life of Astrologer and she closed her eyes. This being a nightmare, she did not believe that she would be murdered but this felt like reality. The blade was going down to cut her head but…

"Astrologer… Astrologer."

"Eh…"

Astrologer was still on the park chair but had a frightened face. Lakyus had some free time and decided to take a walk but she never thought that she would see Astrologer out of her private room. While a park would be a perfect place to calm the mind but the girl with long blue hair didn't look like was having a good time.

"Hey, Astrologer, are you alright?"

The girl was looking at Lakyus but she did not respond. She hasn't spent much time with Astrologer because the girl was sick. The cardinals informed her that she was cursed with horrible nightmares and Lakyus wanted to help the girl but she did not want anyone around her.

"Astrologer, are you…" she lifted her hand to help her.

"Ah, don't touch me, please don't touch me."

"Why? I want to help you."

"You can't… Nobody can't."

Tears filled her blue eyes. For ten years this girl has gone through hellish torture. Her skin had become pale like that of a vampire, her eyes red because of insomnia. Lakyus gave her hand to help the poor girl.

"No, I am cursed, only death can release me from my sufferings."

"Don't say that dear, come with me."

Astrologer stared at Lakyus for a moment and a quick nightmarish grey vision appeared in front of her eyes. She saw Lakyus with her head chopped from the body and the blonde girl was holding it and then it disappeared.

Her predictions and the curse clashed against each other and that created these horrifying nightmares that might possibly happen in the future.

"Tha-Thank you."

While shivering, she accepted the help from Lakyus. But she did not talk about her fate in the nightmare, she hoped for that not to happen to her or to the citizens of the Slane Theocracy.

But with the rise of the Sorcerer King and the forming of this holy alliance, the end might be very close. She has seen the power of that monster and she thought that there exist no shining chances to defeat him.

"_Gods help us…"_


	66. Chapter 65

**Lemon first and I don't care. **

"_Damn…"_

Ainz "woke up" and he was still in the Frozen Lands, he was lying on a very soft bed. The bed was not like the usual beds he lies on, but this one was on the floor and very wide.

He had no idea how many days he had spent in this place, he had seen the sunlight shine in the room and later getting dark and it happened again and again. Ainz spent two days with Esdeath and Shalltear but later the rest of the girls joined through [Gate] because they had seen him with the [Mirror of Remote Viewing].

There was Albedo that was sleeping lying on his body. Artoria had grabbed his left arm and Esdeath, the right one. There was Keno too, Zesshi, Vrakulina, Alea, Nualia, Kuro, Seraph.

"_Ah, anyway It doesn't matter, I enjoyed this. Now let's get up..." _

Ainz tried to get up, but Albedo and the two had grabbed him like that, unable to free himself. They were not very heavy, it was just Ainz that didn't use much strength because he did not want to hurt that smooth skin.

"_I just have to remove their hands from me and then I will lay Albedo in my place but..."_

He was not able to do that. It was like tentacles were wrapped around his body keeping him where he was.

"Oh well."

Ainz raised on his feet and Albedo, Artoria and Esdeath were still hanging on his body. He saw all the girls on the bed sleeping and Shalltear with Vrakulina were having lesbian sex together.

"_Have fun."_

Ainz went out with the three of them. He did not know where to go exactly because he hadn't left the bedroom once so he just walked through the long hallway. He stopped at a window to see the outside. There were large mountains everywhere like a natural wall.

"Hm, this is a nice view."

It reminded him of some images on the internet of the Swiss Alps. Well, those images were before World War 3. The nazi party came to power again and everything went to shit again. There was a line before the war that if WW3 happens, the next world war people will fight with sticks and stones but that was wrong, things took a very dark path turning the world into a very miserable sad place to live in.

Ainz noticed Albedo kissing him on the neck. "Hey there, you are awake?" Albedo did not respond and continued kissing him.

"_I could have used teleportation to free myself when I was on the bed... Why am so stupid for little things?"_

"Where are we going, husband?"

Ainz turned his skull to the voice of Esdeath. She put her feet on the floor but she still didn't remove her hands from her love.

"To a bath? We have done a lot of stuff you know?"

"Ah yes, let's go, my husband."

They walked till they reached the lower floor. A kitsune maid encounters the powerful beings all of a sudden, and she froze immediately. What her eyes were witnessing was something that had never been seen before.

From surprise, she had forgotten to bow her head. The demon queen stared at her coldly, bringing her back to her sense because in front of her were passing the masters of the land. In an instant, the frost kitsune bowed her head deeply.

"Bring me my dinner and some towels in the bath."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

She was cold as always, but the maid was confused when she saw Esdeath blushing while staring at the overlord. The rumors turned out to be true, the demon queen has a husband now. If it wasn't like that she would kill every male who glares at her naked body.

"_Th-that's the queen's husband? But-But what about those other females?"_

While having a harem of females wasn't a surprising thing, she just couldn't comprehend the queen's decision to choose a monster like that. A body with just bones? What were they even doing in the bedroom if he doesn't have that…

"_Ah, she gave me orders! I need to prepare fast or I will be in trouble like the last time!"_

In the past, there have been five maids that were killed by Esdeath for little mistakes and she did not want to be the next one so she ran quickly to the kitchen. Inside, some other kitsunes were working.

"Her majesty demanded dinner! Quickly!"

As they heard her words, the cooks started to move fast around the kitchen preparing the dinner for the demon queen.

"Uka, the rumors were true. Her majesty has a husband now." the maid kitsune Nita, spoke to the cook kitsune.

"Oh, my, the demon goddess is dominated now?"

"Well, It seems so." said Nita

"Anyway, Is our new king handsome? I don't believe she would choose an ugly looking male."

"Her husband is a monster! An undead skeleton monster!"

She said those words out loudly then she turned her head at the door to see if some ghost would spy her. The queen might not like calling her husband like that, so if Nita's words fly to her ear, she is done for.

"What… really… how?"

Even the other kitsunes in the kitchen had lifted their ears high and were listening to the conversation with great curiosity.

"I just saw them in the hallway... naked with two other females naked as well. And the queen looked like she was having a good time. Weird right?"

"Well, I don't find a problem in that thought. But an undead skeleton… How do they even meet if he is just bones?"

"That… I don't even want to know about that."

"Oh well, they are the lords, they do what they want. Now I have to make this quick. Did you have other orders?"

"Oh yeah, she ordered me to get some towels."

"Ah, then go take the towels and return here to get the table. The food will be on the plate by then."

"Understood."

* * *

Ainz arrived inside the grand room with his wives. Artoria has also woke up and released Ainz, now, only Albedo was still hanging on him, and she still had his thing inside her. The other two were looking at him like it was their turn.

"Oh, this looks like a pool, do you like swimming?" asked Ainz.

"Not really, I just like my baths to be this big."

"_Haha, she likes to show off like me."_

Her palace looked like some Transylvanian style, but the rooms were very large. The artistic work of the wood and the walls were astonishing. But the place looked kinda gloomy like It was meant to be for a cruel queen like Esdeath.

"Ahem, Albedo, I know you are awake, so can you get off me?"

"Hey woman with horns, step away from my husband, it's my turn now." said Esdeath.

"_Wait…"_

"Haaaaa, who are you calling like that, bitch?!" enraged, Albedo turned at Esdeath.

Ainz free from Albedo sat down on the floor with his legs on the pool and steered at the two of them. He was interested in how those will deal with each other, would it be a battle of throwing weapons or throwing offensive words?" Well, if they start fighting for real, he would have to interfere.

"You just appeared out of nowhere, and demanded my lord Ainz?"

"Yes, and I won't let you in my bed again. Because of your wings, the whole room was filled with feathers."

"Ugh, you... I'll kill you!"

"_Oh wow, that must burn."_

The catfight continued and Ainz got a bit annoyed now because they were talking about him like he was a sex toy. On the other hand, Artoria used this moment to get Ainz for herself by putting his thing between her big boobs.

"Ar-Artoria…"

"_Shhhh~" _Smiling and blinking her right eye, Artoria called for silence while those two were catfighting.

Her boobs wrapped around his dick and Artoria started to suck the tip nice and slow not making any noise.

"_That feels good."_

Those white soft beautiful tits went up and down squeezing his dick. Her cute face with those emerald eyes stared at Ainz while moving her tongue around the tip. Ainz turned his eyes at Albedo and Esdeath but those were still throwing words at each other.

"_Is this what they call hidden sex? Her tongue is so damn good, I can't resist anymore."_

"Listen here you, I am the Overseer of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick…

Esdeath was staring at the Succubus with an annoyed and bored expression. All of sudden, Esdeath heard some small noises that were coming from behind Albedo. She moved the head a bit on the left because even the black wings were not allowing her to see. And behind the guardian, she witnessed Artoria sucking Ainz and he was deep inside her throat.

"And should not talk to me like… Are you even listening?!"

Why should this woman be here?! Albedo was so angry at her to the point of getting her battle axe out of her inventory and chopping the demon queen's head from the shoulders. She did not want to allow this blue hair bitch to look down on her and talk so arrogantly.

"Hey, where are you looking at?!"

"You can continue blabbering."

Esdeath walked past her smiling and Albedo turned just to see that Artoria was having her good time with her master while he released his cum over her face.

"Mmh~ So tasty~ Did I do a good job, my Lord?"

"Yes Artoria, that felt great."

"I'm glad~"

Artoria licked her fingers and cleaned her husband's dick. Esdeath approached the two of them and bent on her knees. It was sure that she wanted to join, so Artoria switched with her.

"_Slurp~ Slurp~ _You just came a moment ago it's still this hard~ _Slurp~ Slurp~"_

The demon goddess continued to do what Artoria was doing but she wasn't gentle like her but rough.

"Lor-Lord Ainz, please me too." Albedo came closer to Ainz.

"Albedo~ my mouth is still full of Lord Ainz cum~ You want some of it?"

"Ah, Lord Ainz precious cum."

Both the faces of the females came closer to each other and were ready to kiss but Ainz stopped them by putting his skeletal hand between them. Ainz pushed Artoria's head and she started to lick his dick alongside Esdeath.

"Come here Albedo."

"Yes."

Ainz delicately grouped Albedo's boobs and they kissed each other. She hanged her arms around Ainz and kissed him intensely.

"Do you like it, my lord?~"

"Albedo, your lips, and tits are so soft and you smell so good. You are so beautiful."

"Ah~ lord Ainz~ this makes me so happy~"

The maid kitsune Nita took the food from the kitchen to deliver it to her demon queen. She walked slowly and carefully so she will not make mistakes like dropping food on the floor.

As she approached the bath, her fox ears twitched because they were hearing weird sounds and voices that were coming from the bath. But Nita still walked towards the bath, she was afraid for her life if she came late.

Nita entered the bath without making any noise. On the floor, the maid kitsune saw the demon queen Esdeath and the three other beings doing something.

"_I wonder what these royals are doing…"_

As she approached closer she was able to see them clearly now. Her yellow eyes went wide open when she saw Esdeath and the blonde female sucking the big thing of the skeleton king.

"_Wha… What-What is this?! Are… are they mating?! Do they make cubs like that?!"_

Nita froze where she was and did not dare to open her mouth but that might be a bad idea. Just staying there like a statue watching them doing stuff was disrespectful.

"_Ha-Haw can a skeleton have such a thing."_

It was a crazy thing to see and if she tells the others in her town, nobody would believe what she witnessed. And she still did not open her mouth to her queen about her arrival inside the bath.

But Esdeath had noticed the frost kitsune staring at them with a confused red face. She jumped a bit when Esdeath turned her head towards her.

"A great show isn't it, maid."

"A, a, apo-apologize, your majesty, your dinner's ready."

The maid kitsune bowed deeply and began to take steps back hoping the demon queen would not scold her or even kill her. But it looked like the queen was in a good mood and wasn't making any dangerous move but sucking his thing.

Nita came out of the bath and wanted to leave but curiosity was not letting her mind go. She approached the door of the bath again and saw the erotic scene. Somehow, her body felt weird and it made Nita squeezing her own breast.

"_What is this feeling? I've never been like this before."_

She saw as the thing went inside Esdeath's pussy making her moan loudly. Nita did not understand this kind of mating that feels this good. The expression on Esdeath's face said that she loved it and was crazy about it.

"_My-my boyfriend's penis is nothing compared to his. That thing might destroy my insides."_

The way Esdeath's belly bulged it scared her. She continued watching them while she touched herself but suddenly another hand touched her ass.

"Hiiiiii!" the white hair of her tail raised high from the shock.

She immediately raised and turned just to see a short female with long silver hair and she was naked.

"You were peeping on them~ hmm?"

"No I-I… I'm really sorry!"

Nita ran away from her fast, confusing her. Shalltear smiled sarcastically and turned to join the fun.

* * *

"It's time to stop!"

Shouted Ainz inside his skull. Finally, he was able to get out of the palace without dragging one of his wives like moments ago. Now his boys, the Nazguls, and the Death Knights followed their eternal master.

Ainz was heading to the center of the city. "How did the conquest of the other cities go?" asked Ainz.

"Perfectly, my Lord." responded the Nazgul. "Cities, towns, and villages fell under the control of the Nazarick Kingdom without showing any resistance."

"Very good, now we need to do one last thing."

Ainz and his guards reached the center of the city. He had ordered his servants to tell all the citizens to gather in the center of the city. They all didn't like Esdeath's regime and were afraid of her, so Ainz wanted to gain their trust. Ainz wants his citizens to love and fear him at the same time because hating and fearing was not a good thing.

He was not sure if they would believe the words of an undead overlord that was more scary than Esdeath in appearance.

The citizens saw Ainz arriving with his guards around. They did not know who exactly this undead was but sure he looked powerful like the demon goddess. The undead soldiers that had entered the city were new to them, meaning that this was some kind of invasion from another nation.

Ainz looked at their faces and they seemed afraid like they were about to get executed by the undead guards. Now, Ainz spoke…

"Greetings dear citizen, it's good to see you all here. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown and I am the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. There is no need to fear me, I've heard that you were not treated well by Esdeath."

He was right but as expected they were always afraid to talk freely about it.

"I and Esdeath are married and from now on you all are full citizens of the Nazarick Kingdom. I will not allow Esdeath anymore to rule over you as a punishment for what she has done to you, so there is no need to worry."

Ainz could easily see how surprised they were. Esdeath was the most terrifying person they have ever seen in their life and to be free from her rule all of sudden was very confusing and surprising.

"I'm not asking you to like me but just give me a chance and I swear on my name that I will not disappoint you. Tell me what is that you need?"

None of them dared to raise their voice till a young frost kitsune female came forward and spoke.

"Fo-Food." she said with a low voice.

"You want food?"

The girl nodded and the rest of the citizens raised their voices too.

"Food."

"Food."

"Food."

"Food."

"Food."

The citizens had raised their arms like homeless people demanding for a coin. Finally, Ainz understood how the situation was here. If only the NPC's would have come into this world, all the natives would have been in a terrifying situation, that many races might have gone extinct.

"Alright, alright, I heard what you need. I will fix this problem right now." Ainz tried to communicate with Shalltear via message.

All the citizens stepped back when the black void started to form behind the Sorcerer King. They had a bad feeling about this but he promised about the food. They were hungry and wanted to fill their stomach or they might turn to cannibalism.

But from that black circle came out first a skeletal horse and a carriage that he was pulling. Then arrived a second one, the third one and it continued to come more. The citizens were shocked by this miracle, those carriages were filled with food, mostly meat.

"Dear citizens, I think this should fix the problem…"

"...Food."

"Food."

"Food…"

They started to approach slowly at the beginning but after that, the citizens started to run towards the carriages like crazy people.

"_Wow, I knew the situation was bad but this…"_

They reached the carriages and grabbed whatever they saw in front of them. They put some food under their robes, pockets, bags and they did not leave but grabbed food again to eat right there. Slowly this was looking like chaos and Ainz did not like it. He saw a little girl that was trying to get food for herself but the adults had blocked her path.

"Hey, chill…"

Nobody was listening to their king. Ainz's dark aura started to rise because of this unpleasant scene.

"STOP!"

The overflowing aura of fear spread like a shockwave on the citizens. They all backed off from the carriage scared almost to death and lowered their bodies like something was about to hit them. They were ultimately weak, none of them was able to resist fear.

"There's food for everyone but I didn't tell you to act like wild animals!"

They underestimated him so fast and this happened. The citizens kneel deeply, almost touching the ground hoping that their king will forgive them. It was not their fault, they were treated like garbage by the queen.

"Just don't hurt yourselves and act more… civilized." Ainz turned at the Death Warrior. "Control the situation."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Ainz disappeared from the frozen lands and returned to the throne room of the Supreme Palace in the capital city of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. In front of him were Demiurge, Aura, and Mare.

"Welcome, Lord Ainz." greeted Demiurge.

"It's good to see you all. So what do you have for me?" asked Ainz.

"Lo-lord Ainz, I have finished the grand tunnel in the Kotorr Alps, and-and turning the dry lands into fertile lands. The-the new villagers are working on them now."

"Splendid work Mare. Did you encounter any problem?" he asked

"Just some weak monsters when I was making the tunnel, lord Ainz."

"I see, good job Mare."

"Tha-Thank you, lord Ainz."

The heart of the dark elf boy was filled with joy. This is what he and the rest of the guardians wanted, to be praised by the merciful Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"I have been training some dragons, my lord, and also conquering some untouched forests in the north with my beasts."

"Did those dragons gain some skills?"

"Not really, but with more training, I'm sure they will gain new skills and abilities."

"Is that so? Very good Aura, continue the work."

Yes, Lord Ainz."

Ainz now turned to Demiurge.

"Lord Ainz, I saw that the Nazar Army has reached the new lands of the Nazarick Kingdom and they are about to clash with the barbarian hordes. I think it will be great to see how they deal with them."

"Oh, I haven't been paying much attention to these guys. Bring me the Mirror of Remote Viewing." demanded Ainz.

"Yes lord."

* * *

The Nazar Army had marched where the enemy lines were. The one million army had split into many grounds. Some were ordered to guard cities, towns and villages and others were ordered to march and take back the lands that were invaded by the barbarians.

The news arrived that an army of barbarians two thousand strong has been seen marching west. One their path was a small village and they burned it to the ground but the villagers had abandoned their homes days ago because of the danger.

_*Sigh* "When we were marching, I was getting excited to battle the barbarians but now my legs are shivering… ahh, take it easy Neia, and stay calm." _

Lieutenant Neia Baraja with her squad was in position with the archers. Three thousands Nazar's were standing on the line facing the Forest of Grados where the barbarian army was hiding.

The commanding officer was the lord of destruction, Buser. The bastman veteran was ordered by the generals to command this army. He walked in front of the army seeing the faces of the Nazar's.

"Young Nazar's get ready, there are movements in the forest."

The first line tightened their spears and was ready for battle. Neia was behind with the rest of the archers. She took one arrow from her back and put it on her bow. Soldiers brought bottles with kerosene and dropped in front of the archers. This was used to make flame arrows.

"On my command!" shouted Neia.

The tip of the arrows was on fire. All of them pulled the strings and took aim.

"Fire!"

One thousand arrows were lost from the bows and flew in the sky but then the arrows began to take direction to the forest. The arrows fell in the forest, the Nazar's were waiting for the enemy to react.

Screams of agony were coming from the dark forest. The Nazar forces laughed because the arrows had hit the enemies.

"Here they come!"

The Nazar's held their spears straight at the forest because an angry demihuman army erupted from it. But the army was prepared for attacks like these. The magic caster stood behind the first line.

"Attack only the trolls, leave the rest to us." commanded Buser.

The wizard troops executed the command. Everyone knows that trolls will be hard to kill because of their regeneration ability. All the magic casters aimed the trolls and cast [Fireball] spells.

Trolls are dumb creatures, the only thing they know was to kill and eat. But this time the enemy was on a different caliber. But still, their small brains didn't care about the danger that was about to come.

"Ghuuuaaahh, me, eat you all…"

Said a troll that was running but his words were cut because something shiny flw towards him and hit his fat body. The shining ball exploded…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Chaos spread all over the barbarian army. The explosive spells shook the ground as the burned bodies of the trolls flew high and crushed other comrades with smaller bodies.

"What-What is happening?!"

They had stopped the advance because of the shining balls. But from the sky, arrows flew upon their heads killing hundreds of ogres, goblins, orcs, and apeman. Those who were still alive didn't know how to react because the ground was blowing up creating black smoke and flame arrows pierced their bodies.

"My leg! Where is my leg?! AAAAAAHH!" an orc cried while crawling on the ground.

All the wounded demihumans screamed and cried for help but nobody tried to give them a hand. The entire army has been paralyzed by fireballs and flame arrows. They have never been in a situation like this. It was a totally new experience and they did not know how to deal with it.

"What should we…" The apeman was pierced by a flame arrow in the head. This is how their life ended… without knowing what killed them.

Buser raised his greatsword. "ADVANCE!"

The army started to move forward as one with their spears pointed at the enemy. The remaining barbarians noticed the Nazar army moving and they decided to run at them despite having small numbers and no trolls.

"Die!" cried an orc.

The orcs in the Troll Kingdom were boarman that has escaped from the genocide and have joined with the trolls to attack human lands. But little did they know that they are fighting the nation that has destroyed their kingdom.

"Ghuuhh!"

A long spear pierced his throat. Blood floated from his throat and the orc's dead body fell on the ground. The same thing was happening to everyone, one quick attack, one body down. Even the remaining ogres didn't know how to get closer to those demons.

It was an impregnable wall and the demihumans were unable to take at least one Nazar with them. It was unfair but that was the reality, the Nazar's were a trained army and not a horde that preyed on weak villagers.

"Hiiii, I don't want to die!"

The remaining barbarians saw that it was impossible to even scratch them. With that, they decided to run to the forest because that was the only place they could escape from this massacre.

"You scum, were you going?! Get back there!" shouted the war troll commander but nobody was listening to his commands because everyone was running for their lives.

Buser raised his sword again to stop the advance of the army.

"Oh sir, we can kill them all right now." said a soldier.

"No son, we are not going to run after them."

"Why sir?"

Buser turned his head at the sky. All the Nazar's followed him. Up in the sky, they saw five armored creatures flying towards the forest.

"Sky Guardians…" Neia was amazed by the mighty flying creatures.

They all were flying in formation and went down near the surface of the forest.

"This gonna be a big one." said Buser.

The Sky Guardians released hell upon the forest, burning all the remaining barbarians and the war troll commander. A wall of fire rises meters above the forest, the Nazar soldiers can even feel the heat. This was the terrifying power of the Sky Dragons, the second most respected army of the Nazarick Kingdom.

Their eyes saw everything and let none of them alive. The Nazar's just relaxed and witnessed the great show of fire in front of them till the Sky Guardians finished their hunt.

"Damn that was epic!"

All the young Nazar's were happy with this experience in their first battle and they were hungry for more. Their spirits stood high as never before.

"Alright don't fuck around, I want you all to colect all the bodies in one place. We don't want these lands to become the Katze Plains."

"Yes sir!" All the Nazar's heard the orders and got into work.

"Lieutenant Madeye!" shouted Buser.

The young Neia showed up in front of the commanding officer.

"Sir, Lieutenant Madeye reporting as ordered, sir!"

"I want you and one hundred Nazar's to go to a town in the north. It is called Light Town and it's not far away from our position. The town might be in danger from a troll attack but the people there refuse to leave their property so I want you to guard it for a short time. Can you do it?"

"Yes of course, Sir!"

Good, you are free to choose your troops."

Buser turned, leaving Neia.

"_Protect the Light Town, huh. Well, he said for a short time, I hope that is a "short time" for real."_

"Oh well, that's what we are for, to protect the people."

Neia went to choose her soldiers.


	67. Chapter 66

**August is being a very busy month for me**

In the Holy Imperial Capital of the Holy Celestial Empire, life continued as usual. The only humans of this continent lived peacefully in their nation that was founded by the Great King Byzant. Not that humans were treated badly by the other races five hundred years ago, it's just they were very small in numbers and always asked the peaceful nations like Elvenor for help.

The arrival of Byzant brought the golden age for the human race. He used violence to remove many elves and draph's from their lands, filling their lost territories with human colonies. That's how everything started, with violence, destruction, and death.

All the crushed nations started to see humans with hatred. While they were treated well, the other races were crushed. But it did not last long and the rule of Byzant fell, so did his kingdom leaving it in ruins.

Slowly, all the nations started to rise again and a possible war might have started if the humans had not apologized for all the crimes that the servants of Byzant had committed. They even gave some pieces of land that were considered holy by the nations that ruled it before.

But with the rise of the Dark Empress, things became more dangerous for the nations that share a border with the Underdark Empire. The previous Dark Emperor was a bit dangerous but he did not really care about the war. But his daughter was completely different from him. She was a dangerous dark elf ruler that loved violence and also she was a warmonger.

With this enemy around, the other nations turned their attention to the Underdark Empire. And the Holy Celestial Empire did not share borders with the dark elves, that gave the Holy Empire time to raise their armies and help the other nations to gain their trust.

But… time passes like water through a river. And when time passes, it comes with great changes and those changes might be for good… or bad.

The changes that happened in the land of the high elves brought great daze to the surrounding nations, especially to those who had a very good relationship with Elvenor like the Lorestir and the Egrond Kingdom.

This upset the surrounding nations very much because a new disturbance was rising and this was not the Dark Empress but something else… someone else.

Since that time, the presence of the military inside the cities was more active like something was about to occur. Young men from villages, towns, cities were being drafted to do military service. The people were getting worried because something like that hasn't happened for a long time and they thought that it has to do with the new nation.

From the gates of the city arrived a mature gorgeous woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and pale white skin. She wore a white robe with golden outlines over a tight black dress that gave her a very erotic body appearance. Her hands were covered with long black gloves which held a purple-colored staff decorated with purple jewels.

"Ara~ what's this serenity?"

This half-elf female was a respectable holy person in the Holy Empire. Her name was Astrida Damascus and she was a priestess.

The wide streets of the imperial capital this time were not full of couples and other people like she used to see months ago. This time it looked like the population of the city had fallen. Of course, some people were walking but not in greater numbers like before.

A bunch of children ran towards her, they all were happy seeing the holy priestess again.

"Priestess Astrida is back!"

"Welcome back Lady Astrida."

A little time passed and these kids were growing fast. This tells the difference of the humans compared to the elves. Astrida as a half-elf grew slowly and saw all her human friends grow faster than her and even die…

"Oh, It's good to see you all healthy, my children." Astrida caressed the soft cheeks of the children.

"Welcome back Lady Astrida."

Astrida lifted her head and saw the dark-skinned girl Zooey.

"Ara Zooey, I'm glad to see you again."

"How did the pilgrimage go, my lady?" asked Zooey.

"By the will of God, it went good, but… haaaaah~ I'm a bit tired from the long road and my back hurts~"

Zooey's eyes ran down and saw the big rack of Astrida's chest. With all those tits, of course, the long road will make the pilgrimage harder for her.

"I planned to travel to the Elvenor Kingdom in two weeks to chat with Lady Sirius but I don't think I can now."

Suddenly, Astrida noticed that Zooey's face changed when she mentioned the Elvenor Kingdom as something bad had happened. Astrida stared at the surroundings again and it was very calm that she could hear the tweets of the bird's which was rare.

"Zooey did something happen?"

"No good to tell you here, my Lady. Let's go to Vortis Palace."

The human and the half-elf passed the boulevard and the long wide rode that was used when the Imperial Army paraded before the citizens. Astrida and Zooey reached the walls of the palace. Of course, as servants the Emperor, both of them had access to enter the palace without taking permission from the knights.

They did not bother to go inside the palace but they went to the garden so they could rest their muscles and talk freely. But out of surprise, when they went deep inside the garden, they saw Jeanne d'Arc drinking tea alone. Astrida was happy to see the Holy Maiden again, but Zooey was suppressed that Jeanne finally had come out of her room.

"Ara~ Holy Maiden, I'm so happy to see you again."

Jeanne lifted her head slowly. It worried the priestess because the Holy Maiden's eyes were dark when they should be full of life, divine, and happiness

"Astrida… when did you arrive?" asked Jeanne.

"I just returned from my journey, Holy Maiden."

"I see, good for you then."

Jeanne turned her face at the walls full of flowers with different colors. Astrida got confused with Jeanne because she has never reacted so cold before her.

Astrida now decided to change her tone. "What is going on?! The city was almost silent when I arrived and there were a lot of soldiers outside the walls. What's the meaning of this? Did the dark elves do something again?"

Jeanne didn't respond to the priestess questions. She looked like she was… dead inside, like someone, had hurt her heart. Jeanne seemed like she had finished her tea and left Astrida with Zooey alone in the garden.

"_What happened here?"_

The confused priestess sees the holy maiden as she leaves and then turns her head to Zooey.

"Seriously, what is going on?! Why is the holy maiden like that?"

"Lady Astrida… you said that you wanted to visit Lady Sirius, right?"

"Yes…"

She responded to the confusing question.

"Well, the kingdom of the high elves is no more."

"_Eh…"_

Astrida gulped hard. What did she say? What did she mean is no more? Astrida was not understanding the female warrior, she was being vague

"What are you trying to say? No more… you mean?"

Zooey didn't say anything.

"Did-did the Underdark Empire succeeded in invading the Elvenor Kingdom? What were you all doing?"

Slowly, the anger was rising, it can be seen on her brown eyes. Her father was a high elf noble from Elvenor and her mother a noble human female from the Holy Empire.

When she was a young girl, her father was assassinated by a human noble. At that time, the Kingdom and the Empire were not in good ties with each other and a war for revenge by the high elves could have started.

But the war never started when the Emperor apologized for the dirty actions of the human noble and handed him to the Elvenor authorities. The land of the high elves was like a second home for Astrida but she never told them that her father was the high elf noble and herself being an half-elf. But still, by hearing that something bad happened to the high elves, it made her afraid.

"The dark elves have nothing to do with this. The thing is that Queen Alea got married to the king of the Nazarick Kingdom."

"Nazarick? Married? What does that have to do with the sadness that has fallen upon this city and the holy maiden? Please just tell me, stop acting so dramatic."

"My lady, the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick is a dangerous nation from the west ruled by an undead being that is trying to conquer the world. And the High Elf Queen is married to this undead that is called Ainz Ooal Gown."

That was a strange name that has never reached her ears. The western continent was unknown for her, so it was obvious that there were other nations on that side. But the big problem was the marriage of Alea and Ainz Ooal Gown.

"An undead? Beings that appear in this world just to bring death… Why would her majesty do this?"

"We don't actually know the reason for her decision, but we believe that the Sorcerer King is using his magic to control the queen and his undead army to keep the population under his thumb.

"Oh my god, this is terrifying." Astrida covered her mouth in shock. "But what about the Holy Maiden, why is she so distressed?"

"About that… the call for an alliance against the Nazarick Kingdom arrived here and his majesty accepted the proposal, but it was not waited well by the Holy Maiden. The one who is calling for an alliance is the Platinum Dragon Lord, the one who invaded the homeland of the Eight Great Kings. This agreement has enraged the holy maiden, she has told his majesty to refuse but he won't listen to her words."

"So that's why she is like that…"

Jeanne d'Arc is a woman from the ancient times that came alongside the mighty kings to this world. Eryuentiu is the holy land created by the godly magic of the eight kings. And Jeanne is called to fight alongside with the one who has invaded it…

"Does the Nazarick Kingdom allow outsiders to enter their territory?"

"Yes… Yeah, we have seen hundreds of humanoids heading there."

It was true, their knights have seen hobgoblins navigating in the rivers of the Holy Empire on rafts, all of them heading towards the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"But for what reason? Isn't that kingdom evil?"

"That's what confuses me. We have asked those hobgoblins about the life inside the Nazarick Kingdom and they say it's a paradise."

"A paradise while being ruled by an undead lord?"

"_What is this Ainz Ooal Gown?!"_

This was getting even more confusing. Sure the invasion of the Elvenor Kingdom is a terrible thing but people migrating there in great numbers brought many questions. What kind of paradise were those hobgoblins talking about?

"Is-Is Adelaida still in the city?"

She asked about the female high elf noble that was an envoy from the Elvenor.

"No she went back to her homeland." said Zooey.

"Did she say anything about the high queen and Sirius?"

"She said that Alea was the one who proposed Ainz Ooal Gown for marriage. He didn't have any intention for conquest but the Holy Emperor doesn't believe this and thinks that she is being manipulated with dark magic by the Sorcerer King."

Astrida was out of words. She was on a crossroad and didn't know who she should believe, the words of the Holy Emperor or the words of the high elf noble.

Alea marrying an undead being was unexpected and unbelievable. Astrida has never encountered undead in her life but she has learned about them from the old books.

From all the monsters that she knows, undead beings are the ones she fears the most. Monsters of unlife wandering around in desolate lands, waiting to slaughter mortal beings, it's just horrifying.

"I… I just can't… God, such plague has spread while I was gone... Zooey are we going in the right path? Can the alliance win this war?" she asked.

"I don't know, my lady, I really don't know. Ajax is determined to go to war against the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"I don't remember the emperor wanting to send his armies into a bloody conflict so much. He always ended the wars with diplomacy. Why now? Why does he want this war? Can't the Empire work with the Nazarick Kingdom? I know an undead nation is dangerous but still…"

"My lady, I said a moment ago that the Nazarick Kingdom wants to conquer the world. Let's say the Holy Empire becomes allies with the Sorcerer Kingdom… a cold and devious alley that might stab your back. The undead are immortal, the same undead king will continue to rule the nation forever. But humans are not, this generation will die and a new one will be born and take the lead of the Empire, but the new generation will be different from the old one. They will create new rules, they will become different people… weak people. And if a country is ruled by a weak leader with weak people…

"It will fall… Hard times create strong men, strong men create good times, good times create weak men, and weak men create hard times." Astrida finished her speech.

"Exactly."

"Let the next generation do whatever they want with their future, that has nothing to do with our situation. We are going against a nation who we haven't made any contact with. The Elvenor Kingdom had the west continent at their border, what if they had a long secret relationship with the Sorcerer Kingdom. Maybe Alea truly loves the Sorcerer King and decided to unite the two nations, what\s wrong with that?"

"I would love it if things were as you say, my lady, even the Holy Maiden said the same words but Ajax won't don't believe them."

"But this is absurd! The Holy Celestial Empire should not be like this. We should make contact with the Sorcerer Kingdom to know who they truly are and not fight them just because they are undead. We did this in Kraskudar Island for God's sake!"

"...I don't know."

"Is this the right thing to do Zooey?"

"I don't know, my lady, I am a knight of the Holy Empire and I must obey the Holy Emperor's order even if they are… absurd."

"Zooey, the ancient powerful Holy Maiden that has been here from the formation of this Empire till now is against this war. Ajax is young, very young. Since he became an Emperor, his path has been glorious because there were not many dangerous events. This grand war he wants might be his end, we don't know what the Nazarick Kingdom is capable of doing, right?"

The dark-skinned female warrior released a shivering breath. The borders of the Nazarick Kingdom were controlled by strong-looking undead that she had never seen before. Zooey has been two times to the fortress that is very close to the border. She has seen them. Dangerous monster warriors clad in terrifying black armor patrolling the border.

At night they were still there. Zooey could see them in the dark because of the crimson points that the undead have on their eye-socket. It was so terrifying that it looked like they wanted to attack the mortals but all they did was bord patrolling.

She was afraid.

"My-my statement stays the same. I am a knight of the Holy Celestial Empire and I will protect these lands to my last breath. If his majesty wants war, I… will follow him."

Zooey raised and turned to walk away from the garden leaving Astrida alone. She could see the face of the female knight that had an uneasy expression. Fear has captured her body and Astrida could tell from the quivering of her armor.

"I have a bad feeling… This will not end well. God help us."

* * *

_Light Town_

It was a cool morning and the sun had risen, spreading light upon this small forgotten town that had no soldiers to protect it from the barbarian hordes. It was a surprise that it had not been attacked yet.

Lieutenant Neia with her platoon were marching towards the town. There were one hundred soldiers, 10 priests, 10 arcane magic casters, and 80 Nazar's. It was a perfect army to protect a town.

"We are entering the town platoon."

And so they reached the town, it had no walls or gates and the houses were very close with each other, not like the other towns that Neia had seen in this new territory. It looked more like a village but on the map it said that this was a town.

"This town is similar to those of the Slane Theocracy."

"Hm? What did you say, Joker?" Neia turned to Joker.

"Uh, nothing Lieutenant."

The doors of the building started to open and the people of the town came out from their houses. The expression on their faces told Neia that Nazarick forces were not welcomed in their town.

Only the children under fourteen were looking at the soldiers on clad dark armor with surprised faces but the adults tried to put them inside the house.

"_Nya~ _It seems we are unwelcomed here, Madeye." said Neko.

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

The Nazar's went deeper in the town and more people came out to watch them. The army reached the center of the town. Neia saw there a lot of people and it looked like they had blocked the path.

In front of the mob was a man with a fat belly, brown eyes, thin mustache and the top of his head was bald and shiny but it had black hair around. He was the only person that wore expensive robes like a noble, so that tells that this man was a mayor or the chief of the town, nobody knows how this town worked.

The platoon got orders from Neia to stop the advance and she decided to step forward to talk with this man. Approaching, Neia noticed the men around murmuring about her.

"_It looks like they have never seen female leaders." _

There were a lot of women outside too and they had the same expression as the men making Neia having weird feelings about this place.

Neia stopped and the man in front of her stared at her from head to toe. She was not sure if she should speak first or let the man start. While looking at the man, Neia noticed behind the man something like a temple built upon a hill surrounded by trees but her eyes returned again at the man.

"I am the mayor of this town, Ciris Malak Gebro. For what have you come to our town?" demanded the mayor.

"Greetings mayor Gebro, I am Lieutenant Neia Baraja. I got orders from the commanding officer to guard this town because the barbarians had been advancing and destroying villages on their way near this area."

"Well, as you can see, we are all good Lieutenant, so I ask for you to take your soldiers and leave our town."

Neia was confused right now. Soldiers have come here to protect them from man-eating monsters and he does not want help. And the people were all on their mayor's side.

"Sorry mayor, but I have strict orders to guard this town so we refuse to leave it.

"Is that so, Is that so. Alright, but we don't have rooms for your army."

"Worry not sir, we are going to build a camp outside the town near that hill."

"No, you can't build a camp near the shrine! Build it somewhere else, far from the shrine. That is our holy hill.

Neia was starting to get curious about that shrine. Men were angry at Neai when she talked about building a camp near that place. There must be something holy there that these people protect with fanaticism.

"We will build it somewhere else then."

The people calmed and let the mays talk.

"I don't remember the soldiers of Karnssus wearing this dark armor. Are you from a special unit sent by the governor of the city?"

"No sir, we are the Nazar Army of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick."

After she said the name of her nation, the people backed off from Neia, even Ciris took steps back.

"_What the…"_

They looked like they had seen a ghost. The mothers took their children and went inside their houses.

"I have heard about that nation, you, you are servants of the undead."

"Sir… Karnssus can't deal with the Troll Kingdom aggression so all the City-State Alliance has kneeled before the Sorcerer Kingdom. The land that you are living right now belongs to my king Ainz Ooal Gown. And calling my king an undead is very rude so I beg you and the townsfolk to be careful."

Shock fell over the people. The king of the land was a being they hate. The people of this town were different from the others because they worship one the Six Great Gods. And being ruled by the enemy of all life was unacceptable.

"Scavenger!"

"Yes Lieutenant!" the hyenaman stepped forward.

"Find a wide plane outside the town so we can start to build our camp."

"Right away, Lieutenant."

Neia turned at Ciris again.

"I hope we don't have more misunderstandings, mayor."

Lieutenant Neia ordered her soldiers to patrol near the forest. She did not let any soldier to stay on the town right not because the these people hated seeing the Nazar's around

The people went to their homes leaving only the mayor and some man at the center of the town. Ciris was now in deep thoughts. The undead followers have given him a hard time. They can even fire him from the mayor post.

"Sir what are we going to do now?" asked a man.

"How should I know? These filths are everywhere now."

"Sir what if they control the shrine…"

"Shhhhhhh!"

The people tried to close the mouth of that man.

"You fool didn't you see those filthy elves in that platoon. Their ability to hear is very sharp so keep your mouth shut.

"I'm really sorry mayer."

"_Tch!_I am going to talk with the priest, don't follow me."

"_We must do something to get rid of these pests. Filthy undead followers trying to invade our land._


	68. Chapter 67

The Nazar's built their camp where they will spend the night. The townsfolk disliked the Nazar's but they still patrolled inside the town because they had to obey orders, that's what soldiers do when there are barbarians around.

But when the people were in groups chatting with each other and a Nazar showed up, they just spread like they were going home.

Neia didn't like this at all. She is here to protect these people but they showed nothing but contempt. Only the children ran around the soldiers because they don't know what harsh world they live in, but still, the parents shouted at them to stay away from the soldiers.

"_Tch_!" Neia clicked her tongue. "What kind of bullshit is this?"

"Yeah Madeye, I'm annoyed too, but we have to endure this situation." said Joker.

"I bet Remedios would love these people, this town will feel like home for her."

"Who is Remedios?" asked Joker curiously.

"A retard." said Neia without giving an explanation.

"Perfectly understandable."

Neia and Joker giggled together but that did not last long because the had to make straight faces in front of the people. Not that she cares what they think but it was the pride as a Nazar.

There was only one inn in the town and Neia alongside Joker were heading there to drink something quick. They reached the front of the inn and went inside. Some people were inside and they noticed Neia and Joker coming in. All of them stopped what they were doing and stared at the two Nazar's.

"_What's with those damn faces you maggots?!" _Neia screamed inside her head. She wanted to ask why everyone hates them but she didn't have the courage to ask that.

Neia and Joker didn't go any further and got a table near the entrance because the didn't want to stay here for long. The bartender, a thin man with black hair arrived to take the order.

"May I take your order?"

Neia was surprised because this man didn't have the same expression as the other.

"You have beer here?"

"Yes, I have plenty of beer, lieutenant." he said in a good manner.

"We want a beer then."

The bartender smiled and turned. Finally a human being in this stupid town. Just because of this Neia was grateful. But the bartender might be the same as the others but he cares more for his business.

On another table near the bar were four men, one of them was a priest that worshiped the god of light. He was a middle-aged fat man with grizzle hair wearing a white robe. They had been looking at Neia and Joker since they entered here.

The bartender came back with the order and decided to ask him some questions.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he came closer so the others won't hear anything.

"Why do these people detest us so much?" she asked.

"You are soldiers of the Sorcerer King and he is…"

He was afraid to say "undead" because he had seen how this woman reacted yesterday in the middle of the town.

"It doesn't seem like that good sir."

"...So what is it then?"

"It feels like they are trying to hide something and they are making our stay here uncomfortable."

"I… I really don't know."

Neia could see the sweat running down his forehead. The man was feeling uneasy and everyone inside the bar was looking at him.

"You should not serve the followers of the undead Baluk."

It was the priest from the other table that spoke all of sudden. Baluk turned to the priest.

"I want to eat, priest, they have money. Those who pay are always welcomed in my bar."

"I understand that Baluk, but the Gods do not forgive sinners."

"The world has bigger problems, priest. I don't think the gods would punish a man that is trying to do an honest job." Neia decided to speak for Baluk.

"Blasphemy! You are a heretic that should be burned with all those abominations that you have brought here. The gods see everything and everyone, no matter what they are doing.

"Showing the true colors huh. Why are you like that? What have we done to you? We are here to protect this town from the barbarians hordes."

"Keep that tongue behind your teeth, heretic."

The furious priest raised from his chair and went out of the bar with the other men that were with him.

Years ago Neia was just a young girl but she was sure that priests like this one were very common in the Roble Holy Kingdom. She was glad that her people changed from this mentality.

"What a miserable fanatic." said Neia with disgust.

Joker stood silent drinking his beer. When he was a slave, people like that priest were very common in Slane Theocracy. This town… it felt just like the place he was born.

"Sorry for causing you trouble, sir." apologized Neia.

"It's, It's okay."

Neia paid for the beer and went out of the inn with Joker. She had more questions but the bartender was very nervous and she didn't want to cause him trouble anymore. Because of her, Baluk might lose all his clients.

Now the young lieutenant wanted to get out of this place. The camp where her brothers and sisters built was better than this shit hole. Neia suddenly noticed Joker, he was looking at the people around concerned.

"Hey, Joker, what's up with you?"

"Ah, nothing Madeye, just looking if there are troubles."

"Joker, since we arrived here, you look worried. What is it?"

The wood elf sighed, he can't hide from the scary eyes of the lieutenant.

"Okay, this place reminds me of the Slane Theocracy."

"Slane Theocracy… you mean you were a-"

"Yes, I was a slave."

Joker lowered his head meanwhile Neias eyes went wide from his words. Of course, he was a slave, that was the status for the elves in the Slane Theocracy.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Madeye."

"We humans did that to you."

"No, no, no, Madeye. There is no need to blame humanity, it's the Slane Theocracy and the Elf King that cause such... things. But thank the Supreme One, I'm free now.

"_His majesty is so benevolent. He saved the elves, us, and now is helping these ungrateful bastards that deserve to… ugh."_

She wanted to punch those faces so badly because they were making her stay here very uncomfortable with those unwelcoming eyes.

Neia didn't ask Joker any more questions about his past because she did not want to bring up to surface horrible memories that Joker spent in Slane Theocracy. For the wood elves, that land is cursed just like the humans that thought about the Katze Plains.

The two Nazar's walked through the town until they reached the end. Neia and Joker had to get out of the street because a swarm of goats and sheep were passing by very fast.

Two young girls were running after them worried. Neia was not sure to help them because she thought those girls will have the same expression as everyone in this town.

"Please stop them, don't let them go in that direction!" the girl with long black hair shouted.

The two Nazar's did not waste time and went to help the two girls. Neia and Joker open their arms wide to stop the farm animals and scare them to run at the left side that leads to the fields near the forest.

The girls didn't follow the animals and ran towards Neia and Joker. Both of them seemed very happy.

"Thank you very much, big sister and big brother. If they ran through the town, it would have been a pain to gather all of them again." said the girl and bowed her head.

"Thank you!" said the other girl that looked younger than the other one.

"Big sister… Oh, it's okay, We are happy to help. Are those animals yours?"

"They belong to my fathers. We are sending them to the grasslands to eat."

Neia turned to see where those were located and she saw them near the forest, then she turned at the two girls.

"You know, that place that you are sending those animals might be dangerous girls."

"Thank you for worrying about us but we go there all the time and nothing has happened to us."

"What's your name?" Neia asked.

"My name is Manna, she is my little sister Mela.:

"Nice to meet you girls but be careful with both of you. It needs just one moment and a monster might pop out of the forest to hunt you."

Neia was shocked how a parent would let their children get near the forest, not even an adult shouldn't go near that place.

"Ah thank you for the advice-

"MANNA!"

A man with a straw hat was seen walking towards them. Seeing the expression of the girls, it told Neia that that man was the father. Neia also noticed a bottle on the man's hand.

"Haven't I told you before to not talk to strangers."

"So-Sorry father, these good people helped us."

"I want no excuses. I'll give you a lesson when we go back home. To the fields, now!" he shouted.

"Ye-Yes father."

The sister didn't have time to say goodbye and ran immediately to the direction of the fields.

"Sir, it's dangerous to go near the forest."

"Nobody asked you, undead follower, out of my way!"

The drunk man walked disorderly towards the inn. He spent all his day at that place drinking and wasting all the money.

Neia felt bad about those sisters that had this dumb father. They didn't deserve to live in a town like this. She doesn't like violence but when people like these exist, the whip need's to fall upon their spines and she agrees very much on that order.

If the Vampire Gendarmerie was here, the system would have become more strict. The vampires don't care if humans dislike them, all of them will obey the law of the Sorcerer Kingdom no matter what.

"Fuck that guy, Madeye. One day he will learn."

"Joker, I think we are neglecting things here."

"What do you mean lieutenant?"

"Just look at them, Joker. They express the hatred against us so openly like we wouldn't dare to touch them."

"The orders say to protect them."

"Yes of course, but we don't have to let them disrespect us like this. If words leak out, we will become the laughingstock of the Nazar army."

"You have a point... So what should we do?"

"If we are disrespected again, as that priest did to us, we will be more strict and use violence too if it is needed."

"Would that put us in trouble with our superiors, lieutenant?"

"I will answer for everything. We can't let these people walk over us."

She was right, they are here to guard and protect them. But the people here were acting like spoiled children. Neia is a proud Nazar, and looking down on her, means that she was putting the Nazar army into shame.

This was a sin.

"As you say lieutenant."

Joker had to agree with her. But he still had that instinct of the slave. If he acts tough in front of the humans, the inside fear captures him, the past returns again, the sound of the whip and the cries of his mother.

Most of the wood elves that were in Joker's situation would hate humans to the core. But Joker tried to forget his dark past. The only people that remind him of the slave days are his two half-elf sisters.

As many others, Joker was a bastard of the elf king. His mother was captured by the Slane Theocracy army when she was pregnant and Joker was born in Slane Theocracy. He grew up in slavery and has passed three generations of masters, now he was 99 years old.

After this, Neia and Joker went back to the camp.

* * *

From the window of a house, the priest of the Light Town and Ciris were watching the two girls that were sending the farm animals to the fields. With them were two other men that were watching with him.

"How old is your elder daughter Theolo?" asked the mayor.

The priest asked another man that was standing in the middle of the room. He was the drunk father of the two farm girls.

"16 years old, my Lord."

"She has reached the perfect age for the ritual." said the priest.

"Theolo, this time the ritual is very important."

"Ye-Yes."

"If we send your daughter as a gift to the God of Light, he with his divine power will destroy the undead followers. In the past, the sacrifices were sent for good fortune but this will be different." said the priest while clenching his fist.

The mayor of the city turned and walked near Theolo. He put his hand at his arm upon the man's shoulder.

"So what do you say Theolo?"

The eyes of Theolo went wide when the mayor showed a pouch with gold in front of his face. He has never seen so much money in his entire life.

"_At least we will have one mouth less to feed."_ thought Theolo.

Not just him, but even his wife would accept this. The family was poor and they have been waiting to give their daughter to someone as a wife. But if she is going to be used for the ritual, it's even better. At least their daughter will be like a heroine of the town. Her sacrifices will please the God of Light and he will banish away from the Light Town the Nazar forces.

"I accept, my Lord, thank you. I am glad that my daughter will be the sacrifice this time."

"God bless you Theolo."

Everyone in the room smiled.

* * *

The day passed and the sun was setting. The two sisters, tired from the work gardening the animals, were happy to see the home again. Their father was at the entrance of the sheepfold.

All the farmers that had a large number of animals in their farm, counted them carefully when they brought the animals back home from the fields to see if they were missing.

So Theolo counted them every time when his daughters returned home.

"Hello father."

The younger daughter opened her arms to hug her father. But Theolo turned to her and slapped his daughter's face.

"Do not interrupt me while I'm counting them!"

The young girl ran inside the house crying. Her mother was waiting at the door and she didn't care to look after her daughter instead she kept watching her husband.

"101, 102, 103, 104, 10… Hmm, where is the last one?"

"Eh, but I counted 105. I have counted them three times on the way here."

"There are 104 here, you useless girl!"

Theolo shouted at his daughter and slapped her just like he did with the other one. With tears on her eyes, she turned at her mother but she too was looking at her with an angry face.

"Why are you careless, Manna?" her disappointed mother asked.

"No-No…"

"Our life depends on these animals and you go fool around!"

For some farmers, these animals were the only source where they can feed the family. Losing just one of them is a very bad situation.

"Father i swear this must be a mistake, let me count them again-"

"Silence!"

Manna was shocked by the angry voice of her father. She has never seen him before acting like this and he was not drunk.

"Get back to the forest and find the last one."

Manna turned her face to the west and saw the sun slowly going down.

"Fa-father, soon it will get dark and the forest is dangerous at night."

"I don't care if you die there! I want that sheep back now!"

Theolo pushed his daughter but she was not leaving and was looking at him like she was pleading for mercy.

"You don't want to go, huh? Wait there, wait."

There was a tree near the sheepfold and Theolo cut from the tree a birch. He removed the leaves and walked towards Manna. Theolo raised his arm and hit Manna's calves.

"Obey now!"

"I'm sorry father! I'm sorry! I'll go and bring it back home! Please don't hit me anymore, it hurts!"

"And don't you dare to come back without it."

The poor girl ran towards the forest . She cried and cried non stop. Her father and even her mother didn't care about her life. Manna has never been at the forest when it was dark, Theolo himself has told her that.

"_Please! Please don't go far away! Please!"_


	69. Chapter 68: The Town of Horror

At the Nazar camp outside the Light Town, the atmosphere was very nice, the delicious aroma of steak meat was on every tent. This was one of the best things to be in the army, and that was to have a good time with the brothers and sisters.

Some of the Nazar's told stories, some jokes, and some just talked about random stuff. The more time they spend together, the stronger the brotherhood gets and great memories will stay with them to the end.

"Cheers!"

Neia, Joker, Çikly, Paladin, Goba, Scavenger, Snowball, Paw, Panda, Orcidea, and Helen were sitting around the campfire eating sausage and drinking.

"Man, this town is boring as fuck." said Orcidea, a pale orc female.

"Not just boring, but stupid too." said Paw while eating the sausage, like he was tearing apart an animal.

"We are wasting time with this town while the others are in the shit." said Helen, a wood elf female with short blonde hair.

"Enough with your bullshit, y'all sound like children. I don't want to hear any more of this. Orders are orders and we must follow them. These people are pissing me off too, but I have to endure it, so you will too. I'm I clear?"

"Yes, lieutenant."

None of them said a word for a minute and just stared at the fire. Paladin took two potatoes from his bag and threw them into the ember. Paladin boy rolled them for a few minutes till they were ready.

He took them back and started to peel them with a knife. While he was doing that, the others were watching him with interest, especially the demihumans who were unable to eat vegetables.

Paladin finished and cut one of them in two, then he started to eat it.

"Does that taste good, Paladin?" asked Paw.

Paladin cut a small piece of the potato and gave it to Paw so he can tell how that potato tastes. Paw threw the potato in his mouth and chewed it. He kept it on his mouth for a moment but he couldn't swallow it so he threw it out of his mouth.

"_Puh~_ Well, guess I can't eat human food."

"It's not human food, Paw. It's just you being a carnivore. Joker and Orcidea can eat it, even Panda boy can, right?"

"Yeah."

Paw took another sausage and ate it to remove the taste of the potato. His body can't take this kind of food, it needs to consume meat at all costs so he can function normally.

"Hey, Paladin, was Yetmir right about your girlfriend, or was he just teasing you?"

"Ah, that…"

Paladin scrapes his hairs looking down at his feet. It was a sudden change in the conversion and he did not expect this question.

"Well, that motherfucker was right, that bitch really cheated on me."

"Damn..."

"Man, that's sad."

"So, how did you find out?" asked Neia."

"I sent a letter to her about the date of my arrival, It was a false report. I reached the city of Hoburns, it had changed a lot since the time I left it but anyway, I went to her neighborhood and... I saw them kissing each other and leaving the house."

"Man, that's messed up. Did you follow them?"

"Yeah, I followed them for the entire day like a fucking dog. Bastards, they looked like a happily married couple."

"Now I feel bad for you. But who was that guy?"

"He was a friend of mine."

"Your friend did that to you?! Holy shit, this is getting worse." said the surprised Snowball.

"When it was getting dark, they returned again back to her home. I use my item to make myself invisible just to hear the conversation.

* * *

"_Margarita, will this be the last time we go out together?"_ he asked

"_Yeah, I guess, but he will leave again so…"_

The invisible Paladin looked at his girlfriend with disgust mixed with hatred.

"_But… I will also join the Nazar Army soon. _He grabbed her hand softly and spoke. "_Margarita, leave him and be mine."_

'_I-I can't."_

"_Wh-Why? You told me, these two months have been the best moments of your life."_

Slut! Paladin screamed inside from what he was hearing. All those days and nights together and she has said those words to him.

"_I still love him… I promised him that we will marry as soon as he returns. I'm sorry Roberto, but I have to leave my lust behind and become a proper wife."_

She betrayed me just because she couldn't control her lust?! Paladin was shocked was couldn't believe what he was witnessing. This slut is about to become his wife…

"_Is-Is that so… If this is the last night, let's make lost of sex like never before."_

"_Yes, I will have to seduce him tomorrow to have sex because you might impregnate me…"_

"_Tell me something, who is better in bed, me or him?"_

"_Him of course, he is like a beast."_

_That hurt a little bit, but I think tonight you will change your mi... _

Clap... clap... clap... clap... clap

Suddenly the two of them noticed some slow claps and looked around to see who was making them.

Out of thin air, a person in dark armor appeared. Shock captured both of them because they know well who this person was.

"_Thanks for the compliment… Rita."_

"_Ma-Mateo… when did you… the latter said…"_

"_Yeah, I wanted to make you a surprise but…"_

Paladin turned his eyes at Roberto who had lowered his head in shame.

"_Mateo please I can explain!"_

"_What do you want to explain to me, Rita, hm? That you wanted to have a fire night with him, get impregnated, lie to me that is my child, and raise a damn bastard child! Living my entire life in a fucking lie!"_

He was always there, he had heard everything she had said, she had nothing to help herself in this situation. But the young man Roberto stepped before Mateo to protect the girl.

"_Mateo I understand how you feel right now…_

Paladin grabbed Roberto by his shirt.

"_You know nothing about how I feel because if you knew, you wouldn't have done this. I thought you were a good friend but It turns out you are just a little piece of shit."_

"_Mateo please hear me out, I…"_

"_I wanna hear none of your bullshit! I should have let you get devoured by those Octamen long ago, you fucking ungrateful scum!"_

Out of anger, Paladin punched Roberto on the lower jaw. Paladin was super stronger compared to this little man. Margarita covered her mouth in shock as Roberto fell on the ground.

"_Mateo, please stop!"_

"_Protecting your boyfriend, huh?"_

"_No, no, no, I swear that you are the only one that I love Mateo."_

What the fuck?! He wanted to punch her too, he really wished that. He wanted to see her face covered in blood. But beating such a lowly slut was not worthy at all and It would give him problems. He has just become a Nazar and getting arrested now would be unpleasant.

"_Save those words for him, now it's over between us."_

Paladin turned to leave them but Margarita quickly grabbed his arm.

"_Mateo, my love, please don't leave me! I won't make any more mistakes, please stay!_

"_Get off me!"_

Paladin used his force to push her away and her fragile body fell on the ground. The angry Nazar turned his face at her.

"_What has been done, cannot be undone! Don't you dare to show your face before me again or I will end you!"_

The Nazar disappeared in the darkness, leaving both the scum and the cheater on the ground, one crying and the other one unconscious with blood over his face. What will she do now? Her parents are waiting for her to marry Mateo. She won't be able to confront her parents because of her mistakes. All because of this man that appeared two weeks after Mateo went to boot camp. She wanted a soldier guy but… she messed up everything.

* * *

"And that is how it ended. I sent a message back to Yetmir to thank him. Because of him, I became more careful when trusting someone."

His voice told the others that this man was still suffering from breaking up with his girlfriend. He must have really loved her and seeing his woman going with someone else really turned him into a different person, a more cold one.

"Gosh, human society is weird." said Paw.

"It is what it is, can't help it."

"If we want a woman that has a partner, we call the male to have a fight and who wins gets the woman."

"That's ridiculous." expressed Helen with disgust. "What if the female doesn't want to be a prize and wants to stay with her partner?"

"Well… I've never seen that happen. Our females want strong males so they always choose them."

Strong males, strong children, strong family, victorious, proud, and respected by everyone. That was the way for almost all the beastman tribes.

"We elves never cheat. In the dark age, the elf king took elf females by force, even those who were married. Only he was like a black sheep among us. I lived in a rural area and fought with humans of the Slane Theocracy once, but we managed to drove them out of our territory. What about you Joker? Did you take part in the war?"

"No." answered Joker to Helen.

"So you lived south-west deep in the forest, right?"

"No, I was born in Grad Town, Slane Theocracy."

All of them froze and stared at Joker with wide-open eyes and food stuck on their mouth.

"You are making another joke, right?"

"Not at all Helen, I was born a slave and lived like one for almost one hundred years. It's been three years since our King saved us from the whips of the Slane Theocracy. I also have two half-elf sisters that live in the Supreme City."

"Damn, that must have been a horrible time. What about your mother?

"Mother…"

It was Joker himself that ended her sufferings. His mother was going crazy because the last master they had was torturing everyone like punching bags and his mother was being tortured a lot until one day she snapped and wanted to end it all.

Joker couldn't see his mother like that. She begged him to kill her so Joker with a stolen knife killed his own mother and he made it look like a suicide… Five days later, the order from the cardinals arrived and all the elves were returned back to their lands.

Five days… If they would have waited for five days, his mother would have been alive today. Joker will never forgive himself for what he has done. For an entire year, Joker was not able to recover from the regret and had fallen into a deep depression.

But he was not the only depressed elf. Many others had it worse, especially the females that got gang-raped every day and night breeding a large number of half-elves. Being a half-human and half-elf was like a curse in this nation because they were beaten and shamed in the middle of the city for just being a disgusting breed in the eyes of the human supremacist.

While Joker was in his own world of memories, the others were concerned with his silence, they even saw a teardrop falling.

"Mother is dead… Now I think it is my turn to guard, good night."

Joker got up and turned to go near the forest where they had built a wooden tower. His comrades watched him as he left until he disappeared through the darkness of the night.

"I wonder what happened?" asked Scavenger.

"He said that he has two sisters that are half-elves. His mother must have been through a lot of nasty torture." said Orcidea.

Neia was silent the whole time on this topic. She had no right to speak because it is the humans that have caused all this suffering to the other races, to the mother of Joker.

"Filthy damn Niguns! Worry not fellas, one day the wrath of the Supreme Being will burn that damned shithole." declared Paladin to turn up the gloomy moment, he was a bit drunk too.

"It would be great if only the Nazar army would be ordered to destroy the Slane Theocracy." said Helen.

"Hmm, that would be a piece of good news for my ears." followed Paw.

It would be an epic experience for the Nazar Army to fight the strongest human nation in the history of this continent. The end of the Slane Theocracy means the end of an era and the start of a new one. How would the world look after that?

"_Nya_, imagine how many songs would be sung by the bards or how many epic stories would be written, _nya_." said Çikly looking at the sky.

"Hey now! Come on, I'm gonna have so many good dreams tonight about those." the dreamful Goba turned at Çikly.

"Well, I don't mind if it is us that will destroy it, but let's be real guys, you know his majesty does not like to see us dying, so I'm sure that he will send the Immortal Army to crush them. Maybe our purpose will be to invade villages, towns or small cities, so we won't get that much attention, I guess."

"But every kind of undead is somehow the same, expect the vampires. All the mortals see us the Nazars as heroes. Look at Billy's uncle Buser for example, that guy is known in the whole kingdom for his brutal strength, and the human female Gagaran that can crush the enemy flat with her war-pick, Fel Iron.

"Well, some people are just born special, we can't do anything about it. Fate, lead them to the path of glory." said Neia while staring at the fire.

At a very young age, some people start to train hard because they have a dream and they want to achieve that dream no matter how hard the road is to reach it. Or it's just luck…

"But why should we be famous? Too much attention is a bit embarrassing." said Panda boy.

"It is wrong for our names to be remembered by the people of the kingdom after your bones are turned to ashes?" asked Goba.

"I'm talking about now, not after we die."

"Haha, if you are famous now, you'd get any girl you want and free drinks every night, gahahaha." said Paladin with enthusiasm.

The dude had a bottle on his hand and was getting drunk. Now that he broke up with his girlfriend, he was able to talk freely about getting laid and do other shit.

"Paladin, go to sleep." ordered Neia.

"Nah, Nah, Madeye. Listen, I got a joke for y'all, wanna hear it?"

All of them stared at each other and then turned to Paladin. "Alright, go on, we are listening." allowed Neia.

"Okay, long ago there was a king, a human king. Some days ago, his army crushed an enemy army that wanted to invade his lands and captured a lot of prisoners of war. But he can't keep a large number of prisoners so he had to do something. Killing them would be very easy, but he was a merciful king, so he gave them a chance. He took all the prisoners near a river, there, he told them that if they want to be free again, they have to pass through this river but... without getting their dicks wet."

The Nazar's started to giggle because that was an impossible challenge but it was getting interesting and it didn't sound like a joke.

"The prisoners thought and thought how to make it into the other side without getting their dicks wet in the river but they had no idea. They felt that death was near because the soldiers had their swords ready to execute them. But one of the prisoners had an idea and the others heard him. He told them that there is one way to get out of this and save their lives. All they had to do was to stick their dick inside each other's ass."

"What the fuck?! Hahaha, that's nasty." said Paw.

"I know it was an unpleasant idea but that was the only way. Beheading or dick. All the prisoners agreed with this plan and after that, they walked like a human centipede through the river. They were free again."

"That's so fucked up but effective thought." said Goba

"Disgusting, I'd choose death." for Paw that would be a shame and he wouldn't be able to live long after doing something like that. He would even choose to get executed than doing that unmanly act.

"Wa-wait a second man!" it was the dark elf Snowball that spoke.

"Eh, what is it?" asked Paladin.

"What about the first one? Where did he stick his dick?"

"In your ass."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"PFFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of the group fell on their spine holding their stomach because of laughing hard like the soul was getting out of the body. Snowball was still clueless and looking at others with confusing eyes.

"What is it?! What did I say?"

"That was the joke, ha ha hahaha! You fell for it, you got fucked, hahaha!"

"Oh, fuck you, Paladin! You said all that shit just to put one of us in a trap!"

"Worth it, hahaha!"

Neia had covered her mouth and was trying to not let out loud hilarity because she had a higher position than these guys so she had to be a bit serious, but still, the joke was funny as hell.

"Ugh, fuck all of you!"

The angry dark elf got up and left the group to go to his tent to sleep.

"Aye Snowball my man, where're you going? It's just a joke."

"Fuck off!" he shouted without turning his face and going forward.

"Leave him Paladin and all of you, let's spread."

"Aye, sir."

Neia walked out of the camp in the wide field to take some fresh air away from the voices of her comrades.

"Ah, so nice."

The warm wind from the west hit her face but that felt very good like she could fly into the night sky. There was no moon these days so the area was dark and she literally saw nothing but the stars that shined.

The forest was near the camp and she could hear countless animals doing their nightlife. Suddenly her ears heard a long scream that came far away from the camp, on the other side of the town where those two sisters sent their farm animals.

"Huh…"

She couldn't tell if that scream came from an animal or from a human witch it would be impossible because no human will go inside the forest at night.

"It might be a fox looking for her cubs maybe."

"Lieutenant, is that you?" spoke one of the Nazar's that was patrolling.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just taking some fresh air. Good night."

"Good night Lieutenant."

* * *

In the morning, Neia and her garrison put their gear on their body and went to the town again to start their patrolling. Another day in this degenerated town was like a tourture for everyone but orders were orders and they had to obey.

When they entered the town, the Nazar's were welcomed by silence. There were no people in the entrance of the town, so they went deeper but still, they didn't find anyone.

"Are they still sleeping?" said Joker looking at the buildings.

Well, thinking like that would be easy but in this world, villagers, townsfolk, citizens have to wake up very early to work because of the hard life and this town was no exception.

"It feels like a plague has fallen here but there are no bodies around." said Scavenger.

"Well, that would be great." said Paw with no remorse.

"Hey, don't say that, we'd be in big troubles." said Paladin, worried.

"What troubles? Plague is a disease, we can't kill it with swords."

"Would you two shut that crap." the wood elf Joker turned at the human and the beastman.

"Shhh…"

The lieutenant Neia gestured with her finger. Her ears heard some voices far away and they were not stopping, but that told Neia what direction she should go.

"Joker, are you elf ears hearing those voices?" asked Neia the wood elf.

"Clearly. Follow me!"

All the Nazars marched through the Light Town and went north to find out the reason why there were no people in the center of the town. This small town had only one main road and somehow Neia felt like she knew where they were heading. Joker led them to where the house of those two shepherd sisters was.

"There they are."

Neia saw that all the people of the town had gathered at this house. Things did not look good because the women were crying.

"Did someone die?"

"Yeah I guess…"

One of the townsfolk noticed the Nazar's approaching and told the others.

"Aha, look who arrived, the heroes, our protectors." said the mayor.

Neia narrowed her eyes in confusion. All these people were looking at the Nazar forces with disgusted hatred like her soldiers had committed a crime.

"What happened here?" asked Neia.

"The eldest daughter of Theolo, was attacked by a monster last night, and it cost her life."

Theolo was near and had lowered his face in sadness while trying to hold his wife that was crying

"_The scream..."_

She remembered the weird scream last night that she thought it was a fox, but in reality, it was the shepherd girl. A wave of regret hit her, the young that girl she spoke for a short time was dead. How things might have gone if she decided to go in the direction of that scream last night? Could have prevented her death?

"Where did you find her?"

"She was lying lifeless on the fields. We thought that you protected the area around but it seems you lack in that field. Because of your uselessness, we lost a life."

"_Tch!"_

This really made her bite her tongue. Sure these people hate them and will call the Nazar's all the bad words they know.

"May I see the girl?" asked Neia.

"The hell are you saying?!" Theolo shouted, raising his angry face at Neia.

"Sir I need to examine her body and find out what creature took her life."

"No! Don't you dare to touch my daughter, you demon!"

The mother this time exploded at Neia. Her face was full of tears and looked like she wanted to jump at Neia.

"Miss, we just want…"

"Leave my daughter alone. You promised us protection! You are nothing but kids with sticks! Get away from my house, you damnable servants of the undead!"

The enraged woman took a stone from the ground and threw it at Neia. The stone didn't do much but hit Neia's breastplate. That was not all, the townsfolk started to shout at the Nazar's and hit them with stones.

"Leave our town you demons!"

"Go to hell!"

"Get lost!

"The gods will punish you and your king!"

The rain of stones hit the Nazar forces but they did not even flinch. Such plebs were nothing but a joke, it will be a shame to step back from such an angry mob.

"_What a disaster…"_

The young lieutenant thought that it would be difficult to convince these fools so her decision was…

"Let's leave them for now, so they can calm."

"Are you sure?" asked Joker.

Neia looked at Joker and remembered the words she had told him about the need of being harsher with the residents of this town when they don't behave. But this was not the time to be harsh because it was a delicate moment.

"Yeah let's go and check the fields and the forest."

* * *

As soon as they saw the Nazar forces turning and leaving, the people stopped screaming and were relieved like they had won a battle.

Only one of them was not okay about how the Nazar's were treated. This person was Mela, the little sister of Mana, now the only daughter in the house of Theolo.

Her parents told her that her sister had died and they did not let her see her body for the last time. Manna's body was still inside the house in her bedroom and she was not allowed to enter there.

She turned to see her parents…

"_Father… Mother…"_

The reason why Mela was confused was because her parents did not look any more like they were in pain caused by the death of Manna.

"_What's going on?! Why does mother and father look like that?"_

This was just abnormal, Mela saw them smirking at each other and the mayor. Only those girls who had the same age as Manna was crying for real because they were friends of Manna. Seeing the adults that did not look sad at all, like this was not a mourning day made things suspicious.

"Mother what's wrong with everyone?" she asked.

Her mother gestured to keep her mouth shut. All the people that were on the yard of the house-made a path because the priest arrived. Mela did not like this person, he had that grin on his face that made him look like a person with a dirty mind.

"May the light of the gods bless you all!"

Everyone took a knee and bowed their heads for the holy man. Mela also kneeled, she did not want to but was forced by her parents. She kept her eyes on the priest's face.

"Theolo."

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry for your loss, son." with both his hands he grabbed the hands of Theolo to give him strength in this grim day.

Again Mela was confused by the way they were looking at each other. It shouldn't be like that, especially from her father's side, his daughter has died, he should be in deep pain falling on the priest's legs. But no… they looked like they were doing business.

"Alright, we need to proceed with the ritual quickly or the poor girl will never see the gates of heaven. After me you, and take some of the boys, we won't live forever so they need to learn."

"Yes, follow me, my lord."

Theolo led them to the room where the body of Manna was lying. The people outside stood on their knees, facing the ground, and started to pray, her father also joined and started to pray with his eyes closed.

Mela did not pray because she did not know how to do that. She turned her eyes at the window that covered the room of Manna and wondered what those people would do with her sister.

The bedroom was small and Manna's lifeless body was there. The priest, the mayor, five men that worked for him and five 14 years boys entered the bedroom.

"Close the door."

One of the men did as he ordered and closed and locked the door with the key so nobody would disturb them.

The mayor and the priest observed the dead girl with their lustful eyes. They both smiled sadistly.

"I'm lucky that I am surrounded by stupid peasants, fufu." said the mayor sarcastly

"And I'm lucky that I left the Slane Theocracy for this forgotten trash town."

"Tear her clothes."

There was no ritual…

There was no tradition…

The mayor of the town with his henchman and the priest were nothing but disgusting people that were using these people for their dark lust.

And they had done this for fifteen years…

All the adults of this town know how this "ritual" works and they still believe the priest. If it brings good fortunes then so be it, they all went with it and have participated in this "ritual" just so they can keep their mouth shut.

The men removed the sheet and tore Manna's white robe exposing her pale cold body. The boys gulped while seeing the work of those adults.

"Watch and learn, my children. This is how the ritual works. You all will have your turn after us."

All of them started to undress, the boys too as they were said. So it was simply, this girl can't go to heaven while being a virgin. They have to impure her so she can fall upon god's hands. This is how they lied to an entire town…

"Let's have some fun shall we, Manna."

* * *

Mela could not bear it anymore, she wanted to know what was happening in the bedroom, what those people were doing to her sister. But if she asks again, she will be scolded by her parents.

So the brave girl decided to rise. Nobody noticed her approaching the window because they were saying their prayers with their eyes close.

Mela walked smoothly until she reached the window of the house. She couldn't see at the beginning because the window was covered by red curtains.

But luck was on her side this time. The family of Theolo was poor and all the things in his house were old, so were these curtains. They had a hole and Mela used it to see what was happening inside the bedroom.

"_What is this ritual…"_

She was able to see her sister… naked. Then someone touched her breast and started to lick them. That was the moment when a feeling like a heavy thunder made an impact on her body.

"_Oh, my god!"_

Her blue eyes went wide open from seeing this scene and covered her mouth in shock. She wanted to know what this ritual was, but it was not a ritual at all. These men were about to defile the dead body of Manna.

"_No… no way! This should not happen. This… this is..."_

Seeing how they were licking her body like animals was so disgusting that she was about to throw up.

What can she do? Should she tell her parents or will they scold her in front of these people? The big question was… Are they even aware that something like this was happening? Do they know what these men were doing?"

So many questions were hitting her brain, she was going crazy. She did not have faith in her parents anymore, and the other might be the same as them.

"_Wait."_

Someone showed up in her mind.

"_Big sister…"_

That's right, the commander of the soldiers that guard the Light Town, only her image was in her mind. If she tells her about this, she might believe her. But Mela has to run away from this place first.

All the people around were praying in unison, so Mela did her steps smoothly, and it worked. These stupid people didn't hear anything while Mela was passing through them.

As she passed them, Mela started to walk faster. When she was away from her house, she started to run as fast as she could. The people of this village were the true enemies and the Nazar's were the only ones she can trust.

Neia was very angry about how she and soldiers were being treated in this place. It's not her fault that someone would decide to go out at night knowing well what danger lies there. She even was sad that such an energetic young girl would die like that alone in the darkness.

She did not deserve to die like that, but this town is located in a dangerous point so people dying like that wouldn't be a rare thing. Still, deep in her heart, she blamed herself for not going after that scream last night. She might have saved her from death.

"Don't worry Madeye, It's not your fault that she stood so long in the fields."

"I know… It's just…"

"Hey lieutenant, someone is coming this way."

"Huh."

Neia turned back and saw that girl again, the sister of Manna. She was running very fast, it was expected from a kid that has run in the fields after the farm animals.

"_What does she want?"_

"Big sister!"

"Hey, hey, hey, slow your horse before you hurt yourself."

Mela was stopped by Neia, the face of this girl was all red and purple dropping oceans of tears from her eyes.

"Mela, why are you running like that?"

She took a handkerchief and began to wipe her tears but the girl was still crying and the tears did not stop.

"Tell me, Mela, what's wrong?"

"Pl-Please, come and help my sister!"

That was weird, isn't she dead, that's what Neia thought.

"Alright but why? You know the people there will be very angry if they see us again."

"The priest and the mayor with his men are doing dirty things to my sister's body! I saw them, I swear, please believe big sister."

Everyone was confused at the part "dirty things". It did not sound good.

"M-Mela… what do you mean by "dirty things"?"

She did not want that to be the case. She prayed for the girl to be wrong and she had seen illusions.

"Dirty things! Dirty things! Like grabbing her chest like monsters, spreading her legs and…"

"Stop, stop, stop!"

Immediately Neia hugged Mela tight and she started to cry on her shoulder. Those words should not be recited by a child until she reaches the right age. She should not see or hear that kind of stuff in the first place.

Now it was all the lieutenant's decision of what actions the Nazar's should take. She has to do it. She had a feeling that something was wrong with this town and this might be her chance to find out the problem.

"Everyone listen up! Six of us will storm inside the house. The others will surround the area and deal with the townsfolk. Do not hurt them too much, just show them their place. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Lieutenant!"

Like the wind, the Nazar's ran again in the same direction they were before. Neia caressed Mela's head and smiled.

"Don't worry dear, we will take care of this."

This girl was not very beautiful and her eyes were kinda scary but for Mela, she was like a hero or an angel that answered her beg for salvation.

* * *

Theolo with the others were still praying and he was eagerly waiting for this boring "ritual" to end. He knows well what the priest is doing there because he has participated before in such a thing.

It was a weird "ritual" at the beginning but it was necessary so the soul would reach the light of eternity.

"_I'm sorry for doing this to you Manna, but I had no other choice. Money brings food on the table while you don't. But I swerve after this, I will treat Mela better and work harder. I'll even try to make another child hoping this time to be a boy. Mela would love a little brother right?"_

Theolo opened his eyes to see the form of his little daughter but he saw that Mela was missing. He looked around if she might have changed position but no, Mela was nowhere to be found.

"Mela?"

His wife heard him and decided to raise her head to see Theolo, who was looking around worried.

"Dear what is it?"

"I can't find Mela."

"Huh, but she was with me a moment ago."

But something unexpected was happening. Theolo saw them again and they were coming in different directions.

"E-Everyone! The-they came back."

All those people stopped praying and raised on their feet. They got confused about the situation that was occurring.

"What is this?"

The Nazar's surrounded the people of the Light Town and they had nowhere to escape. The only thing they did was to use the act of the angry civilian.

"What is the meaning of this? Can't you just let us pray in peace? Why are you here again?"

At that moment Theolo stopped shouting like an idiot because he saw his daughter walking behind the undead follower. He has been looking for his daughter in the middle of these people but never thought that she would follow the soldiers. Why did she do that anyway?

M-Mela what are you doing with them? Get back here!"

The girl was scared a bit by her father's words and moved to hide behind the soldiers' backs. What was wrong with his daughter? He wanted to bring her back and spank her face for disobeying her father.

Now the woman with the terrible eyes stepped forward. She was right in front of him staring menacingly like a monster. The sweat began to run over his face making his body shiver like it was a cold night.

"What-what do you want with u-us?"

"Get lost."

Neia pushed him from her path and Theolo fell over the people. One of them decided to punch Neia from the right side but she was faster and hit the man with her elbow on the nose. Of course, it was more painful because of the armor. His nose was crushed and was spilling blood over his face.

Everyone backed away from her. Neia pulled her sword and pointed at Theolo. "I'm tired of your bullshit. Try to leave this place, you die! Try to do something funny, you die!"

"HIII!"

Theolo pushed himself backward from fear because of this woman. Her threats were serious, making him put his tale under his legs.

The path was opened for Neia and nothing was able to stop her. Six Nazar's followed her and walked to the house direction. It was time to know what this town was up to. They entered the house and checked the rooms but nothing was there. Neia turned to the last room and approached her hand at the door handle. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"The ritual is not over! Get out!"

The voice of the priest was heard from this room. He did not know about the Nazar's coming here again. Neia told the soldiers to give her some space and turned at the door again.

Neia raised her leg and kicked the door. The door broke into pieces and dust rose inside the room, there was no need to use a lot of force, she could have opened it by just pushing it with her hand but wanted to enter like a storm, capturing them in surprise.

"What?! What just happened?! Who is there…"

The mayor, the priest, and his men turned their faces at the door that was not connected anymore with the wall. The dust faded away and some figures entered inside the room. When they revealed themselves, Ciris and the others froze in place.

Neia stared at these naked people that were around the room. Why were they naked? Then she looked at the bed and saw the lifeless body of Manna. The priest had spread her legs and was about to insert his thing inside her.

"_Scum…"_

"What-What are the undead followers doing here?"

"_Tch!_ You fucking filth! Get them!"

The soldiers grabbed all of them wildly, even the kids, and threw them out of the house flying like bundles. From fear, they began to crawl on the ground like maggots. Neia went and the mayor and the priest by the neck, separating them from the others.

"Agh! Stop! Why are… Agh!"

"Oh god stop!"

Neia dropped them on the ground like sacks. She had two robes and threw those at them to cover their lower body.

"Now you motherfuckers, ALL OF YOU FUCKS! Tell me what's the meaning of this! Why were these scumbags raping the dead body of Manna?!

Nobody was giving her an answer and kept their heads low in fear. Neia watched them and was shocked about the fact that they knew what these people were doing in that room except the girls and kids that were 16-17 13-12 and below.

"Ma-Mama, what is she saying? What rape?"

A girl asked shockingly but the mother tried to shut the mouth of her daughter from asking that question. All the Nazar's drew out their swords, they were angry at these people but Neia raised her hand to stop them.

"Mayor, I ask for the last time. Why were you people doing that?!"

He did not have the balls to say anything so the priest decided to talk for him.

"This is an old tradition of the Light Town. If the girl stays pure, she will never see the gates of heaven and will fall in hell for eternity. We have to do it…"

"Nonsense! This is madness! Who in the fucking world will believe this kind of bullshit?!"

"Gods demand it!"

"FUCK YOUR GODS!"

Because of anger, Neia kicked him on the face breaking his nose just like she did with Theolo.

Truly she said that who would believe this disgusting lie, but there were people who believed it. And those people were the residents of the Light Town. This was just disgusting. Why? Why does she have to deal with something like this?

"How can you… How can you people allow this to happen to your children?"

Again nobody gave a response.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!"

"It's useless Madeye, they are full of regrets now that someone exposed them.

Neia turned around thinking about what she should do first. Most of these people for sure will get executed and she will need to report all this madness. Her eyes went to the hill near the town while thinking and then her eyes met the shrine that was on top of the hill surrounded by walls and trees.

"_That damn shrine."_

She was about to turn again but her eyes again stared at the shrine.

"The shrine… What's in that shrine?"

The mayor began shivering like a birch when he heard that question. If they find out about the shrine, this town is doomed.

"What do you hide in that shrine that you so much protect, mayor?"

"N-Nothing."

"I should not put in consideration to believe you or any of these people."

Neia went and opened the gate of the sheepfold and scared all the animals outside. Theolo and his wife saw all their wealth leaving in front of their eyes because of this woman.

"All of you, get inside!"

There were no movements for a short time. Neia did not want to waste time anymore and gave a sign to one of the magic casters.

[Fireball] !

The 3rd tire spell was launched at a tree that was near and it exploded burning it. This scared the villagers to death because they had never seen such magic in their life.

"The next spell will fall upon you, so get in!"

They were forced to obey and entered inside the sheepfold. It was funny now because it was they who looked like farm animals this time.

"You will come with me."

Neia went and grabbed the mayor and took him with her to climb the hill and enter the shrine. She had eight Nazar's following and looked for any danger. They all reached the gate of the shrine and Neia decided to knock on it.

"Open the gate!"

No one was giving a response. Maybe this place was truly empty but Neia decided to hit the wooden gate again.

"Open the gate!"

"Yes, yes mayor, I'm here."

The voice of a man was heard and was coming to open the gate. Neia felt that she was approaching the truth of madness. There were people inside while she was deceived by the mayor that no one went there.

A man in priest robe wearing a red devilish mask opened the gate.

"Did you bring the body…"

The man froze when he saw the Nazar's waiting outside to enter the shrine with the naked mayor.

"Who are…"

Out of nowhere, Neia punched the man breaking his red mask. Behind that mask was a middle-aged man. Suddenly Neia saw another man wearing the same clothes and mask as the man she punched.

Seeing how the mayor was beaten, naked and the other guy on the ground, he stood shocked for a moment and then decided to run inside the shrine to save himself.

"STOP!"

Neia and the others ran after him and entered inside the shrine. With all that training she had done on the island, she was fast like wind and reached the man very easily. She jumped upon him and was able to stop this rabbit.

"Quickly, get him!"

Neia gave the order to her soldiers but they were not coming. She turned her face to them and they had stopped at the entrance of the shrine.

"What's wrong? Why are you not coming?"

Joker, Helen, Paladin had faces of shock and disgust while looking at the sides of the grand room. Neia was confused for a moment and decided to find out what her comrades were looking at.

When she saw it…

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Screaming Neia back off on the left side of the room scared. But then she hit something with her back and it cracked like bones. While shivering, she slowly turned her head and...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The scared Neia fell on the floor and turned to see the entire grand room.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh God help us"

In front of Neia was the true horror that she has never seen before. On both sides of the room in line were many embalmed bodies of young girls that were the same age as Manna. They were hanged on wooden pillars without their lower bodies. A candle was below their ribs to light the body on the inside, that's why their eye socket glazed. But that made it look terrifying like a nightmare.

"Bgh!"

Helen has been holding her stomach for the moment but she couldn't resist it anymore and went outside to throw up.

"Oh gosh, why is this happening?! In what kind of hell have we stepped into?!"

"Madeye, Madeye, calm please, hold yourself!"

"Look at them, Joker! Look at them! Why are those poor souls like that?! What did they do to deserve such cruelty?! This-This is not a nightmare! THIS IS HELL! Humans do this to each other! We are a cursed race!

"Lieutenant Neia Baraja!" shouted Joker.

"Huh!"

This time, Neia came to her senses again and stared at Joker's eyes for a short moment.

"I-I'm really sorry."

"Why are you saying that?"

"I'm not doing my job right."

She blamed herself because she wasn't acting like a lieder but a coward. She did not deserve to have this title. Joker was the one who deserved it more than her. These were her thoughts.

"You need to wash your face with very cold water, Lieutenant. Maybe that will normalize you."

"I'll definitely do that."

Joker, like a brother, smiled and helped Neia to rise on her feet. She was so glad to have someone like Joker near her. He truly was a good person that cared very much about the others.

Painfully, Neia watches the hanged corpses again. This was so terrible beyond imagination. This image will stick in her head to the last day of her life.

"Hey Lieutenant, do you remember the words of Yetmir?"

"Which ones?"

_[You will see many things that will terrify the heart of a person. But you will not fall in despair.]_

"I guess he was talking about something like this, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So Lieutenant, what actions should we take?"

"Joker, I hope you don't mind, please get their corpses out here. I need some minutes to stay alone."

"Yeah sure, as your order, Lieutenant."

"Thank you very much."

Neia went out of the shrine and entered into the forest. She found a nice wide area with soft green grass and she fell upon it. Then, Neia started to cry again because of the horrors that she saw inside that shrine.

"Oh god, I can't get it out of my head. Those corpses… all those poor girls dying because of the madness of their parents. Oh god why?!"

This was a terrifying experience and she did not want to have nightmares when she goes to sleep.

Humans… Only humans would do something like this to their own kind. When they treat their fellow humans like garbage, of course, they will see the other races like rats that need to be crushed.

Why should humanity be like this? Such lowly beings that multiply like nettles, act so superior to other beings. There are demihumans like hyenamen that eat their dead fellows when food shortage is low, but that is just survival. Humans would rape dead bodies because they have a disgusting fetish.

"Trash, filth, scum! Curse them! Curse them all!"

Enraged, Neia hit the grass with fist. She was very angry with her own kind because of the crimes they have committed.

"What are you doing child?"

Neia paused immediately what she was doing. There was a great shadow covering her. She slowly lifted her head and saw him.

"Y-Your Majesty!"

It was him, her idol, her king, her God. The mighty overlord covered with a magnificent godly gear crafted only for him. This was the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. The only thing that Neia could do as a worshiper was to kneel in front of her God.

"Raise your head, child."

"Yes."

Neia obeys his words. Her body was shivering in excitement just by looking at him.

"I've been observing you these days, Neia. It seems you are in great misery."

"No almighty one! As soon as I saw you, I only felt happiness! It's just the thing that is happening in this town that is troubling me."

"Terrible isn't it?"

"Your Majesty?"

"The actions of humans. Tell me Neia, what are humans to you."

"...Lower life forms."

She said that with no regrets.

"What else?"

"Greedy?"

"Yes, that's right. Greed is something that poisons the human society, It weakens them without knowing what is happening. Can you imagine a world that has only humans?"

"...No."

"I've been in a world like that. It was called Earth. The humans did not have much difficulty spreading in that world because it did not have other intelligent life forms that could pose threats to their path. As soon as they learned how to create weapons, there was only war and it went like that for thousands of years. Magic for them existed only in children's fantasies, they created weapons of mass destruction that can wipe out whole countries. They did that to their own kind… Their greed knew no limit. They used all the resources that the world could give and they turned it into a pile of garbage. You see how beautiful the sky is here? In that world, you couldn't see the sun and the blue sky because of the poisoned clouds full of acid rain that humans had created with their industries. Rich people lived in their comfortable homes using those who were poor as they saw fit. If someone was homeless or lost the job, it was a death sentence. They knew what they had done to their world but they couldn't stop it. It was too late to restore the world as it was in the past. This is what humans are… the most dangerous monsters in the universe. Greedy and corrupt."

Neia was lost in her imagination. If humans turn it like that, it must be very sad to live in such a grim world.

"_The humans… the humans here can also turn this world like Earth."_

It was the same here. The nobles and the kings treat the peasants like trash and order them to go fight with other nations like it is a game for them. Strong nations like the Slane Theocracy that fight for human supremacy exterminate other races just because they exist. What would happen if they found out how to create new terrifying weapons. All other races would be wiped out from existence or turn into slaves for the humans. The future of this world will be the same as Earth's if humans are allowed to dominate.

"Thank you very much for opening my eyes, your Majesty. Humanity must never be allowed to rule over the world. There are times when evil demons come to destroy everything and that is a moment when races unite even if they are enemies to eliminate the common danger. But when there is no more danger, they turn at each other's throat again."

"Very clever."

"I think the world does not need heroes or human kings… What this world need is a God… It is you... your Majesty."

"_Why am I imagining the floor guardians applauding right now?"_

Ainz reached the head of Neia and gave her a pat. "Now I remember. You were that little girl in the refugee camp right? I can tell it from your eyes."

Unbelievable… To remember someone unimportant like her… He was amazing. The respect that Neia had for this mighty king was unmatchable and can match those of the floor guardians.

"Your Majesty, this servant of your shall be loyal to the end of her life. I will do what I must to end the foolishness of humanity and put it where it belongs."

"_I... didn't say that but ok."_

This girl was starting to change.

"I'm glad that you are a brave woman of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Now Neia, I will let the fate of those people in your hands. Do you need anything?"

Some short of grim aura was enveloping this girl. That was not a good thing. With a straight face, she said…

"I need some undead and a lot of crosses… your Majesty."

* * *

The Nazar troops that came to invade the shrine were placing the corpses of the many young girls outside. Joker looked at them with sorrowful eyes. It was heartbreaking for these poor girls to have a fate like this.

Then Joker looked around to see if Neia returned back but she was nowhere to be seen. He was starting to feel worried about her safety.

"Helen, I'm going to find Madeye…

There was no need to do that. Neia came out of the forest but behind her appeared a small army of Death Warriors and Vampires that were pulling long wooden crosses. On Neias right side was Arche Eeb Rile Furt and on the left side was a maid that had a dog head.

"Lieutenant Madeye, all the corpses are in one place."

Joker did not ask about where these undead came from. He was kinda scared of her facial expression. It's like she has no more feelings.

"Good job, the Death Warriors will open a grave for them later. Is anyone inside there?"

"N-No, we are done with this place. Those two people that lived here, were the last of a death cult and paid the mayor and the priest to bring young girls here."

"I see, everything is clear now. Lady Arche, can you use a spell and burn the shrine."

"Yes."

Arched raised her staff and cast the spell.

[Napalm] !

A column of flame appeared near the shrine and engulfed it in fire. The flames were very hot and turned everything to ashes in a short time.

"Magnificent Lady Arche. Now everyone, let's head to the town."

"_What happened?"_

Joker looked at Neia's profile with curiosity. She was definitely turned into a different person. She did not have that anxiety look on her face anymore but a serious face. But there was more than Joker could not see.

Her blood was boiling with wrath and hatred…

* * *

The people of the Light Town were still inside the circle of the sheepfold. They could not bear it anymore and wanted to go home to eat something and go on with their life.

But they were captured by the Nazar forces, as a traditional word that says "with leek on their hands". Meaning that they had been doing a bad thing and were found out unexpectedly in surprise.

What should they do? How can they explain this to those who don't know it yet?

"They are here." spoke one of the soldiers.

All the townsfolk got up and saw the angry lieutenant with a new army on her back. Those soldiers were different, inhuman, and dangerous. Their death aura inserted fear into everyone's heart.

The other strange thing was those crosses that the undead forces dropped on the ground. Those were not good news.

Lieutenant Madeye approached the sheepfold with a maid and another girl with blonde hair.

"The girls that are 18 years old and below, get out. The same goes for the children, 13 and below."

Nobody was moving for a moment. The parents had grabbed their children and we're not letting them go.

"HURRY UP AND GET OUT!"

Like a thunder, that shout struck the townsfolk and were able to release the children. The girls and the children went out from the sheepfold.

The dog maid walked near the children and tried to unite them close to each other.

"Good, we are leaving now.

[Greater Teleportation] !

In an instant, the children, the young girls disappeared from the town. Shocked by this, the people inside the sheepfold began to panic.

"What do you want to do with our children?!"

"Saving them from their own parents."

They could not respond to that because they know what she was talking about. The young mothers started to cry from the disappearance of their children.

"Why are you crying? Huh? Do you think crying will save you from punishment?"

The situation was starting to get very scary. This woman with those demonic eyes was something else for sure.

"His Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, gave me the right to decide about your fate. For all the crimes you have committed for 15 years. I sentence all of you to death.

"What did you say?"

"Is she serious?"

"You can't do this to us!"

"No, I don't want to die."

This was the shocking news that all of them were not expecting. Despair fell upon the people and they remembered all the bad things they had done to those girls. Can they save themselves…. No, it was impossible.

"First, get the priest."

"What?!"

Two death warriors went to get the priest like a sack. He tried to fight back but with no result. The death warriors pulled him without care.

"Unhand me, unhand me now, you demons!"

"I give the orders now, filth."

The undead laid his body upon one of the crosses and started to tie his arms and legs.

"What are you trying to do to me?"

"Oh you will like it. Check your hand."

The priest turned his head and there was a nail in the middle of his right hand. That was the moment when the priest changed his altitude.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Hit it!"

The undead hit the metal spike with a hammer and it penetrated his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The criminal priest screamed in agony as the metal spike went deeper until it penetrated everything and was stuck in the cross.

"GHHYYYYAAAAAHHHAAAAA! STOOOOOOP! IT HURTS! I HUUUUUURTS!"

A devilish grin appeared on Neia's face when she saw the man that called her all those vile words days ago. She stepped near the left hand of the priest and took the hammer and the metal spike from the undead.

"Hold his hand Sir Death Warrior."

"No! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't do it!"

"This is for Manna and everyone!"

With full force, Neia hit the metal spike and again the screams of the priest echoed in the entire Light Town giving all the people in the sheepfold a horrifying image. His cries of agony gave them the shivers because they are going to receive the same punishment.

"Hold his feet together like that."

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW! SHTAPH!"

The right foot was upon the left foot, Neia hit the long metal spike and connected both his feet.

"You like how I penetrate you, huh?!"

The priest's body was in full pain. If he tried to move his limb just a little bit, the greater was the pain. Neia stared at his ugly face with passion. Taking out the "trash" was so much fun.

The Death Warriors dragged the cross with the priest crucified on it and sent it to the middle of the town.

"Next."

This time the Death Warriors dragged the mayor. He always tried to resist but with no effort.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a noble! I have money! I'll give them all to you! Please don't kill me."

"You have nothing… You are not a noble but a filthy scumbag. Crucify him!"

"NOOOOOOO...

Meanwhile, the Nazar's were shocked by Neia. Sure, these people deserve to be crucified but they had never seen the lieutenant acting so barbaric. This town might have killed her old self and created a new Madeye, a more dangerous one. The blood on her face gave her an image of a brutal fanatical warrior.

The undead being finished with the mayor, now they brought another one. He was someone that Neia knew.

"Leave this one to me."

They forcibly put the man on his knees in front of Neia.

"Baluk… I thought you were a good man! Seems like you were just aching like that."

"I've never done what the others did."

"Did you know about it?"

"...Yes… I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me?! We could have ended this madness days ago and Manna would still be alive!"

"I-I couldn't do it, I was afraid. My property would have been burned if I told anyone about the ritual."

This man was weak and a coward. A man that not worthy to live

"Is that so… You cared more about your property and let those girls have a terrible fate, huh. You are a disgusting human being Baluk."

The male of the town had offered him to participate in that "ritual" but he never accepted. The mayor doubted him and ordered his man to threaten him. If he tells anyone, they will do the same thing to his daughter and burn his property.

Neia drew her sword and walked behind Baluk. Every step she took meant that the death was coming for Baluk. She was like a grim reaper that has come to punish all the residents of this town for their crimes.

Baluk knew that begging for mercy was not an option. So he had to accept what Neia had for him.

The iron sound of the sword slash was heard in the air and Baluk's head started to fly. He was still conscious because the blade of the sword was really fast. The world revolves as the head rotates on the ground until it stops. That was the moment when Baluk's vision started to fade and… die.

"Death is mercy."

There was no mercy in her eyes. She just wanted to see these kinds of people suffer for their sins. She watched one by one all the men getting crucified by the undead and never moved her head in sickening. The old men and old women were sent inside their houses with their hands and legs tied up so they could not move.

"Hmm, now the young women of the town."

They all were horrified by the mass execution that happened to their husbands. Their eyes were full of tears and wanted to scream for mercy but they are not going to receive that… not from someone like this woman. This… monster.

"The women will get a different punishment far away from here." said Arche.

"Alright, do what you want with them. The screams of those men are enough."

The girl with the crimson eyes entered inside the sheepfold when the young women were still. She used [Greater Teleportation] and disappeared from this cursed land.

"What are we going to do now lieutenant?" asked Joker.

Neia did not respond and went inside the house. She covered Manna's naked body with a white sheet and took the girl on her arms, then she went outside. Before coming, she had ordered one of the undead to open a grave some meters away from her house. Neia walked slowly to the grave and put Manna's body inside to rest forever.

"Fill the grave."

"Yes."

The soldiers took the shovels and started working. Neia turned and Joker went after her.

"Sorry to ask you again lieutenant but what are we gonna do with this town?"

"Burn it! I want this cursed town whipped out from the map."

She truly has changed and didn't care anymore. Her mind now was very strong and could take action with full confidence. This is how a lieder should be. But still, Joker will miss the old naive Neia.

The undead and the Nazar's lit their torches. They visited every house just to start a fire. The houses were caught in fire very fast because they were old and there was a lot of sawdust that was burned easily.

For the first time, the Nazar army marched in this town peacefully and wanted to help these people. But now, it looked like they were marching through in hell. The crosses were lined up on the left and the right side just like those poor girls in the shrine.

The men were still alive screaming, crying, and begging for mercy or for a swift death. But they will not get that, because the butcher of this town ignored their cries.

The image of a dark army in a brining town and a fearsome woman on the front leading them was ultra terrifying. The news will spread all over the kingdom and the people will know what happened here.

Will the citizens of the Nazartick Kingdom feel sorry, or be happy? That does not matter to Neia. She was the one who committed this execution and felt nothing because what she did was duty.

Neia Baraja did nothing wrong...


End file.
